Another One
by egarcia513
Summary: When the Gaang are at the Southern Air Temple they find out there not alone. A Fire Nation Air Bender named, Alec travels with the Gaang until she is captured by the ruthless Prince Zuko. She must find her way out and find the Gaang to continue there journey. T for later chapters, and cussing.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1: Another One

Another One Book 1: Another One

When the Gaang are at the Southern Air Temple they find out there not alone. A Fire Nation Air Bender named, Alec travels with the Gaang until she is captured by the ruthless Prince Zuko. She must find her way out and find the Gaang to continue there journey.

* * *

Book 1

Chapter 1: Another One

"Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders." Katara said to her airbending friend. They flew in the sky on a sky bison while trying to reach the Southern Air Temple

"What about 'em?" Aang asked as he looked off in to the sky, trying to find the old temple.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother, and they could have done the same to your people." Katara said trying to explain to Aang what the Fire Nation was capable of. She knew that he had all his hopes on seeing his people once again, but she also knew that there were none of his people to see.

"Just because no one has seen an airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all... They probably escaped." He said.

"I know it's hard to accept." With that said, they road the whole way to the temple in silence.

* * *

After arriving at the temple, Aang showed Katara and Sokka where he and his friends would play air ball, and where the bison's would sleep. After letting out a heavy sigh, he explained how the temple would be full of monks, and now there were just weeds.

"So this airball game. How do you play?" Sokka asked trying to get Aang to think of something else. Soon Sokka was on a pole trying to keep his balance. He looked intently at Aang, while the young monk also stood on a pole, but more balanced than his friend. Aang balanced the ball on his shoulders, and before Sokka could blink twice, he found himself in a pile of snow. When crawling to get up, he found a Fire Nation helmet. He called for his sister, who quickly buried the helmet under the snow. Then Aang told them they had a whole temple to see. As Aang went ahead, Sokka and Katara walked towards the temple, talking about the Fire Nation.

"Katara, the Fire Nation was here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka hissed.

"I can for Aang's sake. If he found out that the Fire Nation did this, he'll be hurt." Katara whispered. She didn't want to lie to Aang, but she didn't want to see him get hurt either. After finding him in the ice burg, she felt that it was her job to look after him. Aang ran ahead, but stopped when he was in front of a hundred year old statue. They stopped their conversation. He quickly explained to them who he was, and told them they were going to the air temple sanctuary. When he opened the door to the sanctuary, they walked in, dazed by the statues. At least Katara and Aang were. Sokka was dazed by the fact that he hadn't eaten any breakfast. Wide eyed, they looked at the statues. They realized that they were past Avatars, and that the one before him, was Avatar Roku.

"You just couldn't get any weirder." Sokka commented, but right after, they heard a noise. Quickly the children hid behind two statues. Sokka then drew out his boomerang. "Firebenders." Then without warning he jumped from behind the statue ready to attack. He glanced at a child in a long-sleeved red tunic, black pants, wearing a Fire Nation helmet, showing clearly that the child was Fire Nation. Without having time to take a good look at the kid, he took off in the other direction. Sokka was right on his tracks. The Fire Nation child kept running until he was at the balcony. He turned around to see Sokka with his boomerang. In a quick decision he jump off the balcony, which was a fifty feet fall. Stunned Sokka looked over expecting to see a dead body, but to his surprise the child was still running. In a second Aang past Sokka, and jumped off the balcony. He used his airbending to break his fall, and ran after the Fire Nation child. The kid started slowing down from exhaustion, while Aang was still running. The child put his hands on his knees, and panted, not knowing the monk was behind her.

"Hey what's your name?" Aang asked, taking the kid by surprise, causing Aang to be blown back ten yards away. The child fell back on the snow, and when trying to get up found that he couldn't. Ice wrapping around the kid's wrists and ankles, preventing any chance of escape. The child looked up to see an angry blue-eyed Waterbender, pointing her hands at her. Struggling was all the child could do until the monk, and blue-eyed warrior were there.

"Who are you?" Sokka snarled, pointing his sharp boomerang at the child. Muffled words came from thehelmet in response to the question. Katara bent down and took off the helmet. What they saw was surprising. A pale skinned girl with curly brown hair, and brownish-gray eyes stared at them. She wasn't a child, but a teenager, and she looked around fourteen years of age. Aang peered at her with big dazzling eyes of wonder.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"Alec." The Fire Nation child said.

* * *

Alec's POV

I looked up at them as the ice kept holding me down. The blue-eyed warrior looked at me with suspicion while the waterbender, and monk looked at me uneasily. I struggled against the ice as it uncomfortably started biting into my skin.

"You're a bender." The monk said more as a fact than a question. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"No, I'm not." I denied.

"Yeah you are, you just..." The monk began, but the blue-eyed warrior cut him off.

"Aang, she's Fire Nation! What are you doing here?" He asked looking from the monk to me. _So that's the monk's name? Aang. _I thought. I could easily tell I wasn't going to get along with the blue-eyed warrior. Right when I was about to open my mouth to talk, the monk spoke.

"Sokka. She's not Fire Nation." I snapped my head at him.

"I am too Fire Nation!" I shouted. If the red tunic with the Fire Nation symbol on it didn't make it clear, I wasn't sure what would. I started struggling against the ice again and I wished I was a firebender so I could melt it. Then Aang bent down bring his face close to mine. He had a smirk on his face, as if he were trying to think of something. Then standing up straight, he put his hand on his chin.

"No, you're not. You have gray eyes. Your hair is brown, and you're an airbender. You can't say you're not you, blew me like twenty feet away." I slammed my head into the snow. _Why Alec? WHY?_ I thought. Then an idea struck me. I took a deep breath, held it for a second, and exhaled, sending the kid in front of me thirty feet away. I did the same to the warrior named Sokka. When I turned my head to do it to the Waterbender, a gloved hand went over my mouth. The waterbender was a quick learner, and knew what I was planning to do. I looked up at her. Shock, anger – but mostly shock played in her eyes. Then Aang, and Sokka were in front of me. "I knew you were an airbender!" Tears filled my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was from anger, or from the fact that I broke one of the most important promises in my life. The monk looked at me confused. He was no longer excited when he saw my tears.

"She's playing the sympathy card." Sokka snapped. I would have blown him away from his spot if the girl didn't have her hand over my mouth. I turned my head to the waterbender. Her eyes filled with sympathy.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. My brother is just being a jerk." She said, and slowly removed her hand. Then the ice that was wrapped around my wrist and ankles melted. I lay down for a second, not sure what to do until the girl showed me her hand. I took it, and she helped me up.

"You're an airbender." Aang said in a calm voice that barely showed any emotion.

"No, I'm not." I denied again. _I've denying it for years. Now people know. _I thought. _Do you think these people are stupid? They saw you! If you keep denying it there going to think you're crazy. _A voice said in the back of my head. "Yes, I am," Then more tears were streaming down my face. I suddenly became angry for showing such weakness. "But I'm Fire Nation, and proud!"

"I would be ashamed if I were Fire Nation," Sokka challenged.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked while trying to change the subject.

"Same reason you are." I snapped using the anger that was for Sokka. I didn't even know the reason they were there. We stayed there for a second until we noticed the sun setting in the west.

"To see if there were any more airbenders?" Aang asked.

"Uh, yes actually." I said.

"Wow, finding two airbenders in one week! That has to be a record." Sokka said sarcastically throwing his arms in the air. I looked at the monk. His tattoos showed that he was a airbending master, and his balled head showed he was a monk. _I thought he was an impersonator._

"You're an airbender?" I asked him. A smile grew at the corners of his mouth for bringing up the topic. He nodded his head up and down frantically. He quickly made a ball of air, and sat on it. Unsure of what to think of it, I stepped back.

"Once you guys stop playing, can we go back to Appa, and try to find food?" Sokka asked, holding his stomach, and moaning something about meat.

"Appa? What's an Appa?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A flying bison." Aang said, getting off the ball of air. Then without another word he started walking away. Katara pulled me along after him without a word, but the warrior kept eyeing me. I knew he didn't trust me with my Fire Nation tunic, and how I said I was proud about being Fire Nation. I kept following them until we reach a huge animal with an arrow on its head. _This must be an Appa._ I stayed perfectly still, worried if I moved it would eat me. Aang walked right in font of it, and scratched its huge neck. "There's no reason to be scared of Appa." I stayed where I was. Then I heard small footsteps. I looked around to see my flying lemur. He saw me, and flew onto my shoulder. "What's that?"

"MEAT!" Sokka yelled, running at me looking at the lemur. Without thinking, I quickly airbent him away, which left him in a pile of snow. Then I turned back to Aang and the waterbender.

"He's named MoMo." I said gesturing at my pet. MoMo got off of my shoulder, and flew to Aang's.

"How long have you been here?" The waterbender asked, petting the lemur.

"Two days." I said. After that Sokka demanded me to tell him where I found food. I told him to say please, and then I would tell him. When he finally came back, it was with fruit, and a dead animal. The girl, Katara, set up a fire, and I stood there like a stranger unsure of what to do, but after a while they told me to sit down. The whole time I made sure I was away from the huge bison. They told me everything about themselves, even when Sokka protested. That Aang was the Avatar, and that they were going to go to the North Pole, but the banished Prince Zuko was chasing them. I sat there and listened. Then they started asking me questions.

"How did you get here?" Aang asked.

"From an old passage," I told him.

"Old passage?" He asked.

"They were used a hundred years ago for machines to get here. They're not safe to use though."

"You're Fire Nation?" Katara asked. I bit in to one of the apples and nodded. "But you're an airbender?" I stopped chewing, and swallowed hard. I knew they wanted me to explain, but I didn't want to.

"Yeah. What of it?" I snapped, taking another violent bite out of the fruit.

"The Fire nation killed all the airbenders." Again I swallowed hard. I knew I couldn't escape explaining. I handed the apple to MoMo who was on my shoulder._ I'm not going to finish that. _I thought. Then I cleared my throat.

"Let's say my grandfather chose a good day to visit the Fire Nation." I said.

"How did they not know he was a bender?" Aang asked.

"He was a monk. He wasn't an airbender, but he had it in his blood. The way they didn't find out he was an air nomad was that he wore Fire Nation clothes. Which ever nation he went to, he would where their colors." I explained.

"Do you have a siblings?" Katara asked. I brought my knees close to my chest, and stared into the fire.

"No. My mother died giving birth to my little brother. He didn't live." I felt my eyes get watery, but I refused to let the tears fall. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see Katara.

"I'm sorry. Me and Sokka lost our mom to..." She started saying but her voice trailed off, and her gaze drifted to the fire.

"To the Fire Nation." Sokka said coldly finishing Katara's unfinished sentence.

"What about your dad?" Katara asked trying to change the subject.

"My dad is in the Fire Nation Navy. I haven't seen him in three years." I whispered, and looked at them. Aang wasn't sure what to think. Katara looked shocked. Sokka looked angry. Then he stood up, and took out his boomerang, pointing it straight at me. Me, Aang, and Katara stared at him.

"You're Fire Nation. Your dad is Fire Nation. You're the enemy. This is probably a trap. You're mother is probably not even dead. Why are we so sure you're not playing the sympathy card. You started crying when Aang confronted you as an airbender-" Before he could say more, I stood up and blasted two jets of air at him. He went back into a pile of snow again. I threw more jets of air at him to keep him there. When I was sure he wasn't going to get up I stopped, breathing heavy.

"How dare you!" I screamed, "If my nation knew I was a bender they would _kill _me! My father left to the Navy to put food on the table, my mother," I stopped and threw another jet of air at him. "My mother is dead just like yours is." I drew in calming breaths in and out, and slumped back down. I turned my head to Katara, tears threatening her eyes too. I looked at Aang who looked scared of me. Sokka got out of the snow, and looked at me. I wasn't sure if he was more angry or sad.

"I'm sorry." He said. This surprised me. I stared at him shocked, no one had ever really told me sorry before. Not for my mother's death, or for my father's leaving. In the Fire Nation, saying sorry was a form of weakness. Sokka carefully sat back down with snow in his hair. The tension was high, and I could feel the uncomfortable silence.

"I accept your apology," I said. The words were foreign to my lips, but it seemed to calm everything down. After clearing the air of that incident, no one spoke for the rest of the time. When I was done eating I got up, and called MoMo.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"Where ever, I guess." I muttered, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm a traveler. I go place to place, and do it all over again."

"Why don't you come with us?" He asked with a smile at the corners at his mouth again.

"What?" I stuttered, shocked.

"To the North Pole, remember? We would love for you to come." Katara answered. I looked at her raising an eyebrow. _You have nowhere else to go. Go with them._ The voice said again. I thought about it for a second, but then started thinking about what my nation would think. They would certainly call me a traitor for siding with the Avatar. He was suppose to be my enemy, but he really wasn't. He seemed like another kid that was just trying to get by with his friends. _I don't really have anywhere to go_. I thought, and made up my mind.

"Sure. I'll go." I said.

I saw Aang and Katara give two huge smiles, but then I saw Sokka staring at me, his eyes showing suspicion.

* * *

_Edited by Kya-Waterbender-Avatar 8-11-2012_

___Edited by 2nd Avatar 12-18-2012_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender. That goes to Nick and the Creators of ATLA_


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoshi Island

A/N: Picture is what Alec looks like :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Kyoshi Island.

I layed on my back nauseous as we rode Appa in the sky. While Katara was sewing Sokka's pants, and Aang tried to get Katara's attention. I closed my eyes trying to forget that we were a hundred feet in the air. If I looked over the saddle I would be taking a chance of falling to a watery grave. After leaving the air temple Sokka declared we were going to Kyoshi Island. I told the Gaang that they couldn't mention anything about me being a bender. They understood why, but there was another reason than the one they thought. I opened my eyes when I heard Sokka say something.

"You have no idea where you're going do?" I let out a groan. This meant we were going to have to fly above water longer.

"Well I know it's near water." Aang said responding to his question. I put my hands on my head. Just hearing the word water made me nauseous. I slowly sat up making sure that I didn't get to close or fall of the edge. I looked at Katara who was still sewing Sokka's pants. She had a concerned look pasted on her face when she saw mine.  
"Alec, are you okay? You're as white as a ghost." She stated. I nodded my head, and curled in to a ball. She turned her attention back to the pair of pants.

"Don't bother her, Hothead. You have to give girls space when they do their sewing." Sokka said. I would have looked at him to raise an eyebrow, but he wasn't wearing pants, and I did not want to see that.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" She asked him challenging him to continue.

"Well girls are better at sewing than guys. While guys are better at fighting, hunting, protecting, and things like that." He said. I stared at Katara to see what she would say next.

"Look I'm done with your pants, and looked at what a great job I did." She said sarcastically at him holding up the unfinished pants, and threw them at him. Leaning back on the saddle Katara looked satisfied, at her work. Then I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sokka holding out the pair of pants asking for me to sew them.

"Not all girls know how to sew." I said, and smiled at his disappointment.

"Don't worry where we're going you won't need any pants." Aang said. _As long as were on solid ground I'll be happy. _I thought bring my knees closer.

* * *

Soon we found Kyoshi Island. Kyoshi Island was big with many trees. Before Appa could make a complete landing I jumped off of him using my airbending to break my fall. I rolled in the dirt untill I stopped and got up. _Sweet land_ was all my mind could think. As soon as they landed Sokka started complaining.

"Aang if we keep flying at these rate we won't get to the North Pole untill spring." He said. Aang jumped off of Appa, and started saying that Appa was tired. "Well we can argue with a ten ton magical monster."

"Look!" Aang said pointing towards the ocean. From a distant you could see huge koi fish. I gaped at them, but quickly looked away when I saw Aang taking of his pants. I turned around so I couldn't see him, but Sokka and Katara kept there eyes on the koi. "Katara you have to see me ride one." Then I turned back around when I heard Aang scream. "Cold!" He was already in the water swimming after the koi. While Sokka used his finger to show that the kid was crazy. The next thing I knew me and Katara stared in wonder as we watched Aang on the koi's back.

"He's amazing!" Katara exclaimed. Then I heard a noise behind me.

"The fish is doing all the work." Sokka said with envy. I tapped Katara's shoulder to point at Appa who was eating a tree by the roots. She turned around shocked.

"No Appa! Don't eat that!" She said going after the huge bison. I would have followed her to stopped him, but I kept looking at the fish. I was still scarred of the ten ton beast. When I looked back at Aang he seemed disappointed that Katara left. _So he has a crush on her._ I thought as a smirk creeped at my mouth. I looked then something black lerked in the water.

"Aang wacth out!" Sokka tried yelling, but Aang was too far to hear him. I waved my arms frantically, and Katara was at my side.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Aang's in trouble." I said still waving my arms. We called out his name over and over untill he saw it. A fish ten times bigger than the koi rose from the water. Aang was literally running on water to escape. When he was on land he didn't see where he was going and crashed in to Sokka.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked. Aang got up off of Sokka and started putting back on his close. Sokka stood from the ground looking angry.

"I don't know but we..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence untill we were ambushed. I went so fast. I took a stance to fight, but people in green got us one by one untill we were tied arms and hands behind our backs. When it was sure I could get a glimse at them I was blind folded.

"Why?" I asked myself aloud as they picked me up, and started taking us.

* * *

"You four have some explaining to do." A husky man's voice said from behind me. I struggled against the ropes as I sat on the ground.

"And if you don't tell us we'll kill the firebender, and throw you guys back in the water with the Devil Fish." Another voice said from behind me, but from a female._ Devil Fish or killed by warriors? _I thought. _Killed by warriors. _

"Show yourselves cowards." I heard Sokka's voice, which came from in front of me, said. _Sokka's going to get us killed._ Then shook my head in disappointment. They ripped off my blind fold, and I saw Kyoshi Warriors standing around with there fans. I saw in front of me Aang, Katara, and Sokka tied to a pole that had Avatar Kyoshi at the top. I smiled at the beautiful statue when I thought. _Why am I on the floor? _"Where are the men who ambushed us."

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell me who are you, and why do you have a firebender with you?" The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors demanded holding her fist in the air.

"Wait! How could a bunch of girls ambush us?" He asked.

"A bunch of girls?" She said grabbing the collar of his shirt. "The Devil Fish will eat good tonight." Beams of sweat and fear raced down my face thinking the serpent.

"No don't hurt him. He didn't mean it. My brother's an idiot." Katara said protecting her brother.

"A big idiot." I added. Then after staring at him for a while she let him go.

"It's my fault I wanted to ride the koi." Aang said trying to explain.

"How do we know you're not Fire nation spies? You already brought a firebender." The man with the husky voice said.

"I'm not a bender!" I yelled out in frustration. Then the man said that Avatar Kyoshi Island has stayed out of the war so far, but Aang told him he knew Kyoshi. The man huffed while Aang told him he was the Avatar, and Kyoshi was his past life.

"Throw the impostor, and his friends in the ocean." The man said. I frantically struggled against the ropes. At that moment I feared for my life. Then everything went silent after Aang did some airbending. "You are the Avatar." With that said Aang took out some marbles, and made them go around in a circle in his hands. The crowd went wild, and at least on man foamed from the mouth.

* * *

After they untied us we followed them to a building where they sat us at a table with many types of sweet bread. The whole way walking to the building I could tell everyone was staring at me. My red tunic had a huge gold treaded symbol of the Fire Nation on the back. When we passed be some of the stores I thought about getting a different tunic, but then heard my father's voice._ Alec you must be proud of your Nation. You might not be proud of what they did, but be proud of who you are. _I let out a heavy sigh, and kept walking with people staring at me. When we were in the room me, Aang, and Katara ate the sweet bread while Sokka pouted in the corner.

"Sokka what's wrong? Eat!" Aang said with his mouth full of sweet bread.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"But you're always hungry." Aang stated.

"He's just upset that a girl beat his butt." Katara explained. I snickered realizing that's what was putting him in a bad mood.

"I beat your butt yesterday. remember?" I said bringing up yesterday at the air temple.

"That was different you can..." Right when he was going to say airbend I gave him a stern look warning him. "you can you know. Whatever." He said, and left, but not without some sweet breads. So after that Aang left to go look around the village, while me and Katara ate, but she barely touched anything. I swallowed hard to clear my voice.

"What's wrong Katara you look down." I said, and took another wonderful bite out of the sweet bread.

"I'm just worried." She said poking at her's.

"Don't. Sokka has a thick skull so it won't hurt if they beat him again." I said laughing at my own joke.

"Not Sokka, Aang. I'm worried that this Avatar stuff will go to his head. It must be weird for a whole crowd to stare at you." She said.

"It is." I said letting at a sigh. She looked at me to continue. "Since we got here everybody has been staring at me, because of this." I explained pointing at my back. She looked back, and saw the Fire Nation symbol.

"Why don't you just take it off?" She asked looking back at me. "I can help you find a new tunic at the market."

"I can't." I said, and she raised an eyebrow at me. "I can't show that much disrespect to my Nation." She didn't get what I was talking about so she dropped the topic.

"So you look better. You really did look sick when we were on Appa." She said concern in her voice. Then I remembered the watery grave.

"I think I was a little sick. That's all." I lied. After that she got up, and said she was going to go to the market. I wasn't hungry anymore so I went over to the window behind me, and stared out. I watched as the people of Kyoshi did what they normally did. Just normal people getting there everyday things. I sat there for an hour untill I saw something you don't see everyday. Aang was being chased by little girls. _Little girls chasing Aang? Does Katara know?_ I sat there for another hour. When I heard familiar voices I looked down and saw Aang, and Katara arguing. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I was pretty sure it had to do with little girls. Then Katara grabbed her basket, and stormed off in to the building. I walked away from the window, and sat down in front of the wall by the door. I had to make sure she didn't think I was eavesdropping. She walked in the room, and slammed the basket on the now cleared table. She started saying something, but then saw me by the wall.

"Hey Alec. I didn't see you there. Have you been in here the whole day?" She asked. I nodded my head answering her question.

"There's nothing outside to do." I lied. The truth was that I didn't want to hear people gossip, and stare at me.

"Yeah there's nothing to do out there." She said as she took of her jacket. She hung it up, and sat next to me. "I know why you're not going out there, because of your tunic, but I don't get why you don't want to take it off."

"because taking it off would show that I'm ashamed of my Nation." I said.

"But aren't you?" She asked.

"No. I'm not ashamed of being Fire Nation. That's where I was born. That's where my mom was born, and my dad." I said my voice cracking. "I don't want to talk about this now. We can talk of it when were flying to the next place."

"Okay, but you're going to have to come out. I want to leave by tomorrow morning." She said. I turned my head towards the door when I saw Aang.

"Hey girls. I was wondering if you would like to come watch me ride the Devil Fish." He said with a smirk on his face, and looked at Katara. I just shook my head. "It's going to be dangerous." He added still eyeing Katara.

"Cool." She said with mild interest in her voice.

"You're not going to stop me." He asked slouching his shoulders.

"Nope." She said.

"Fine." He said loudly.

"Fine." She said louder. Then Aang stormed out of the room leaving a trail of dust.

"What just happened?" I asked. She let out a sigh and slouched her shoulders.

"Aang thinks I'm jealous of the little girls," She said pouting. _So that's what they were arguing about. _I thought. "but I'm not!"

"Maybe he's the one that's jealous." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Maybe he's jealous you're not the one watching him. Maybe he wants your attention."

"You might be right." she said getting up on her feet. Then she started biting her lip. "I should go stop him before he get's himself hurt." With that said she walked out the door, and took her jacket. leaving me to my own thoughts. _You might not be a match maker, but you're not stupid._ I thought grinning to myself. _What to do? meditation might kill sometime._ Hands on my lap, and I breathed in and out slowly. I stayed like this for about ten minutes untill I heard a crash. I opened my eyes. Then I heard screaming people. I stood up, and looked out the window. A Fire Nation ship crashed to shore, and soilders came out with three-horned rhinos. I at least six rhinos, and two firebenders to one. Except the one in the back that had his own rhino. I leaned forward to get a better look. Prince Zuko! I leaned back into the building. I had to warn the Gaang. When I ran out of the building I saw Aang trying to fight off Prince Zuko. I didn't have time to watch I had to get Appa. I ran to where I last saw Appa, but when I got there he was gone. I ran a little further, but tripped over something. I looked down and saw two daggers in a sheath. _No ones going to need these. _I got up, and took the sheath.

"Alec come on!" I heard Katara yell. I looked behind me, and saw they were already to leave. I ran, and used a bit of airbending to jump on to the saddle. When Aang saw I was on he said 'Yip-Yip', and we were in the air. When we were high enough I stole a glimpse of the village. It was in flames. Before I could blink I saw Aang jump off of Appa's neck, and in to the water. I gaped at his actions. When I saw him pop out of the water he had the Devil Fish, and made him release water on to the town. The town was no longer in flames. I turned to Aang who some who found his way back up. After Katara gave him a hug he turned to me.

"Aang you are one crazy kid." I said, and he gave me a big goofy smile. I turned to Sokka who I hadn't seen all day, but when I saw him I had to stop from laughing my guts out. "Why are you in a dress?"

* * *

_Edited by Kya-Waterbender-Avatar_


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

The profile pic is what Alec looks like. Just click on it. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: The past

_"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." My mother said. She laid on her death-bed while I sat on a chair. Her face was so pale, and her grey eyes so lifeless. Her curly black hair was straight from the dry sweat. She reach out and touch my hand with her clammy cold one._

_"But..." I started saying through my tears. I looked towards the floor not wanting my mom to see me so weak. She gently took her hand off of mine, and put it on my cheek. She turned my head so I could look at her._

_"You have to promise me. If they find out then very bad things can happened." She said. I stared in to her eyes wanting to take in the last moments I would see her. "Alec?" Hearing my name from her mouth made me cry harder. I nodded my head answering her question. I leaned down and hugged her. I held as tight as I could without hurting her, but the hug ended to soon. Someone grabbed me by the back of my collar and dragged me out of the room._

_"Mom! MOM! No! Mom!" I screamed, and struggled against the person's hold._

_"I love you, Alec. remember that." That's all she said untill the slammed door closed. The person let me go. I leaped for the door, but it was locked. Then I heard her deathly scream. Her screams got louder, and louder as if someone was slowly burning her. Then I smelled smoke. I pounded on the door as hard as I could over, and over again._

_"MOM!" I pounded the door untill my arms were to sore to move. I stepped away from the door and turned around. I wasn't in my front yard, but at a cliff. I turned back around. The house wasn't there any more, but a man in Fire Nation armor. He slowly walked towards me, but I walked back. I stopped when I was at the edge of the cliff. I looked back to see an ocean. Before I could turn my head back the Fire Nation solder pushed me off. I screamed to my death._

"NO!" I screamed as I sprung from my sleeping bag. I held out my dagger ready to stab anyone near me. I looked around to see Aang, Katara, and Sokka awake. They also had their weapons ready to attack, but when they saw no one was around the camp site they turned to me.

"What was that for? You woke me up!" Sokka complained with his boomerang in the air. He was no longer wearing his Kyoshi Warroir dress, but his blue tunic and pants. I slowly sat back down to my sleeping bag shaking.

"S-s-sorry." I said wiping the cold sweat from my forehead. Sokka went back, and curled in to his sleeping bag. Aang, and Katara stared at me.

"What happened?" She asked. She got from her sleeping bag, and walked towards be. I stood up, and walked backwards. She saw I didn't want her near me, and stopped.

"I-I had a b-bad dream. That's all." I said trying to stop my voice from shaking. Then I forced a smile to show I was okay even though I wasn't. She raised an eyebrow knowing I wasn't, but backed off. "I'm going to take a walk. I-I'll be back by dawn." Then turned around. I slowly started walking away with the dagger in my hand. I didn't look around to see if she was following me. I just kept walking. I walked down the river that was right next to the camp site. _Calm down it was just a dream. Dreams can't hurt you. _I thought. _But mom was in it. Her scream!_ I shoke my head to get the thought out of my head. I found a clear area by the river. I sat down in my meditation pose, and started breathing.

Why was she screaming? I never heard her scream like that.

The last time I saw my mom was when I was seven. _Seven years ago._ I look to my left, and right to make sure no one was around. As the coast was clear I let my tears fall down my face. I curled my legs to my chest and cried. Then I saw my mother's face when I closed my eyes. Katara had her necklace to remind her of her mother, but I didn't have anything. I only had my bending to remmeber her by. I stayed and cried for what seemed all night untill I saw the sun. It was already dawn. _Katara and Aang will be expecting me back. _I stood up, and dusted off my deep red tunic, and black pants.

"You have to stop crying you look weak." I said to myself as I grabbed my dagger. Then a smell of smoke-filled the air. I turned around to she a Fire Nation ship coming down the river. I looked closer to see someone on deck. _Zuko! _When I was about to turn and run he saw me.

"The Fire Nation girl. Get her! She's with the Avatar." He yelled. This wasn't good. He jumped off the ship, and was on land. My feet were faster than my body. I was already running through the forest to camp.

"Aang! Katara! Sokka! Zuko!" I yelled while running. When I got to the camp site they were already packing, but they did know Zuko was after me. "Zuko!" When they heard that word they knew what I was talking about. Faster without think they just got the stuff, and threw it in the saddle. I ran to Appa ready to jump up when a hand grabbed my arm. I spun around, and saw the face of the ruthless prince. "Help."

"You're not getting away." He whispered in my ear, but then as the spirits heard my prayer Zuko was hit with gallons of water. _Thank you, Agni. Thank you, spirits._ He let go of me as I turned around.

"Alec, come one." Katara said. As we ran to Appa, Katara jump on, but before I could jump I stopped in my tracks.

"You are a traitor to the Fire Nation." I heard Zuko say from behind me. I froze. _Traitor to the Fire Nation _echoed in my ears.

"Alec!" I heard Sokka. I looked up, and saw Appa a feet in the air already. Sokka had his hand out. I jumped and grabbed it. I was still holding on as Appa was in the air, and Zuko was throwing fire at us. I got a better grip of Sokka's hand, and he pulled me up on to the saddle. When we were sure we were far away from Zuko we relaxed.

"What was he doing here? Why was he chasing you?" Katara asked.

"I hmm. He...Then." It was hard to say anything when trying to breath. I was on my hands and knees catching my breath.

"You lead him here! Didn't you?" Sokka yelled while pointing his sharp boomerang at my neck. I shook my head. Then I saw Katara push him back.

"Sokka, leave her alone." She said. I got off my hands and sat down. Sokka sat in the back of the saddle with his boomerang still in hand. I looked at Katara who was sitting next to me. Aang was on Appa's neck looking back at us.

"I was meditating, and I heard Zuko. His ship was going down the river. I'm okay." I said as I took my dagger, and put it back in it's sheathe.

"Are you sure? Your eyes are all red and swollen." Aang said. I turned my face so he wouldn't see me. Then Katara went through the supple bag, and handed out some bread to everyone, but I said 'no thanks'. I leaned my back on the saddle where I was sure I wouldn't fall off. I felt better knowing that we weren't going to be flying over water. _Traitor to the Fire Nation._ I let out a heavy sigh.

"Alec. Will you tell me know what's bothering you?" Katara asked. _Danm does she want to know everything? _I thought. _No she's just worried. _The voice said in the back of my head._ You told her you would explain everything to her at Kyoshi Island. _

"He said I'm a traitor to the Fire Nation." I said bring my knees to me chest.

"So?" Sokka said with his mouth full of bread.

"I'm a traitor to my own nation!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air. "You know what that means? If they find me they can kill me, or my dad!"

"You said you haven't seen him in three years. He might be dead." Sokka said with little to no emotion in his voice. I looked at him the same way I did at the air temple. I was about to get up, and sock him in the face, but Aang stood in front of me. His arms out trying to shield me from Sokka.

"Don't do it. Violence is never the answer." He said. _In this case it is. _I thought. Then I saw Katara punch him in the arm.

"Sokka you're so mean. What about our dad? We haven't seen him in six. Do you think he's dead?" Katara yelled at him. He rubbed his arm, and shut up. Aang slowly but his arms down, and sat on the right side of the saddle. I took a deep breath and took control. _Self control is one of the many things to learn to be a powerful bender. _My dad's voice echoed in my head.

"So." Aang said trying to think of something else. "Where did you learn how to airbend?"

"My dad." I said. _That question didn't change the subject._

"Your dad's an airbender?" Aang asked with excitement in his voice. I shook my head.

"He's a firebender." I said. They looked at me confussed.

"Wait so your dad knows you're an airbender?" Katara asked. I shook my up, and down. "Does anyone else know besides us?"

"No, and I intend to keep it that way." I said.

"Why? Either way the Fire Nation is after you too." She asked.

"A promise." Was all I said. Then the dream of mom's screams were in my head. Louder than before I felt like I could hear her in front of me. I put my head on my knees, and shook my head back and forth. _Stop! Please stop the screaming!_ I started shaking. Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I looked up, and say Katara hovering over me. Then the screaming stopped.

"What promise?" She asked calmly still holding on to my shoulders.

"I promised my mom be-be-before she died." I said. Then I felt weight being lifted of my shoulders I never knew was there. Katara let go of my shoulders and sat back down. I quickly composed myself. "Plus if they find out I'm an airbender we'll look like more of a prize to Zuko. We already have the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, and the Avatar. If they find out I'm an airbender they'll want to come after us more, and more. Then more people will hunt us for Zuko."

"True. I never thought of it like that." Aang said.

"So was your mom a bender?" Katara asked. This brought a smile to my mouth thinking about her.

"No. That's why my dad taught me how to bend. He told me about Chi, the Rainbow body, and things like that. Then he taught me how to fight like a firebender, but being an airbender I used air." I said. Then a huge smile crashed on Aang's face.

"So you know how firebenders bend?" He asked. I shook my head up, and down. He started jumping up, and down as he sat. "This means you can teach me how to firebend! All I need now is an earthbending teacher."

"Wait Aang. You want an airbender to teach you firebending?" Sokka asked.

"Do you know the basics of firebending?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. He didn't answer. "I thought not."

"You must have a different way of fighting if you learned from a firebender." Katara said.

"That's how my dad found out I was an airbender. He was trying to teach me firebending, but I couldn't bend fire." I said shrugging my shoulders. "This is the only thing I have of my dad." I patted my tunic that was one or two sizes to big. Then I showed them the sleeves. "It's fire-proof." I turned my arms to show them some of the black spots. "My dad wore it when he would train, but since he left he gave it to me."

"I know how you feel," she said, and touched her necklace. "but once we get to Omashu I don't think you could wear that. They're already scarred the Fire Nation will attack, and the red."

"I know." I said and let out a heavy sigh. I started think, but then I say the green fabric in Sokka's bag. "Sokka's still has the dress. I can wear that without the armor."

"It's not a dress!" He yelled. Then handed me the green plain dress. I examined it. Long sleeves that go down to the wrist, and the skirt went to the ankles. I looked at the waist to see if it was my size.

"Sokka. I think you and me are the same size dress." He groaned when I said dress. I just smiled. Even though I didn't like dresses I did like messing with Sokka. After that I folded the dress and put it in my bag, and rested on my sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and drifted in to a calm sleep. That was untill I started dreaming.

_I screamed to my death. I was surrounded by water. I looked up to see the surface farther from my reach. The water became darker, and darker every minute._

"Augh." I jumped up not sure what I was doing. I was on Appa, and quickly sat back down before I could fall of the edge of the saddle. I looked and saw the same thing before I closed my eyes. Aang and Sokka sleeping while Katara was sewing Aang's shirt. I looked over the saddle to make sure we were flying above land, and not water. I relaxed seeing trees, but then I felt Katara's stare on me. I turned my head and she stopped her sewing. I layed back down turning my back to her. I let the tears stream down my face, as I fell in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure there not looking?" I asked Katara as I hid behind Appa.

"No there not looking." She said. She turned her back so she could make sure Sokka or Aang weren't around. I quickly took off my red tunic, and black pants. I replaced it with the green dress Sokka gave me. I slipped it over my head, and tied a white scarf around my waist. I actually felt free. _Too free. _I got my black pants and put them on under the long dress. _Just in case I need to run._ Then I got my sheath and strapped it around my waist. I made sure both daggers were there. One on each side. _Just in case we get in trouble._

"How do I look?" I asked as Katara turned around. She had a big girly smile on her face. "That bad?"

"No you look pretty." She said. _That bad._ "We should show the boys."

"Show us what?" I heard Aang from the other side of Appa. Then Aang and Sokka came from behind Appa. They both gaped when they saw me. Sokka's jaw almost hit the floor. I blushed, but then got my thoughts straight.

"C'mon let's head to Omashu." I said, and we walked to the city.

* * *

Edited my Kya-Waterbender-Avatar

If you like my story you should read

Kya: The Avatar's double

Fire and Ice


	4. Chapter 4: Earthbenders

Chapter 4: Earthbenders

"I don't think I'll ever go back to Omashu." I said as Katara was braiding my hair. I was glad to be back in my tunic, and pants. I felt like my again. Before we arived to the city of Omashu Aang had to dress like an old man to get pass the guards in front of the city. Once we were let threw Aang had a crazy idea of using there goods transportation system as a slide. That idea didn't work out to well when we got in trouble for destroying a cabbage cart.

The Mad King of Omashu threw a feast for our 'punishment'. I wasn't really sure of what to think of it at first, but then he threw a chicken leg at Aang. Aang using airbending, like a dummy, stopped the attack. We got up to leave, but we were quickly detained, and sent to a

refurbished chamber. It was beautiful, but I didn't trust it. In the middle of the night me, Katara, and Sokka were taken, and held captive until morning.

We later found out how 'mad' the King was. He made Aang do three challenges, and put growing crystals on our fingers. I was about ready to blow the crystal of my body when it went above my head. After everything we found out that the King was Aang's old friend, and that the crystal was rock candy. We were let go to leave, and King Bumi gave us a bag of money for your travels. Now we were in the forest waiting for Sokka to return with food. Katara had nothing to do so she asked to braid my hair. I gave her the okay, and she started braiding it down my back. Then we saw Sokka caming back with his bag.

"Great your back. What's for dinner?" Aang said jumping of the rock he was sitting on.

"Well," He said sitting in front of us. He started going threw the bag and pulling nuts out, and somewere even rocks.

"No seriously. What else do you got?" I asked. He put his face in the bag, and look. He quickly took his head out when we heard a crashing noise. We all picked up our heads, and turned in the direction we heard it from.

"What was that?" Sokka asked as his voice cracked. Then another crash. We all stood up except Sokka.

"Like we know smart one," I said oozing sarcasm.

"It's come from over there," Aang said piont his finger in the direction. The three of us started running towards it leaving Sokka behind.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms not towards them?" Sokka asked, but we were to much in a hurry to stop, and answer. When we got close to the boom we stopped by a fallen tree to see what was making the noise. We saw a teenager wearing green with brown, about the age of fifteen or sixteen, earthbending.

"He's an earthbender," Katara stated in a soft voice looking at him.

"No he's a waterbender," I said sarcastically being the smart-ass I am. She didn't seem to catch what I said, and stared at him. Sokka finally caught up to us, and hid behind the tree.

"We should meet him." Aang said.

"He looks dangreous so we..." He started saying untill Katara interrupted him.

"Hi there! I'm Katara! What's your name?" She shouted. She wasn't in front of the fallen tree anymore. I stared at her shocked. The earthbender seemed to be scarred. He ran in the other direction, and avalanche of rock came behind him so we could no longer see him.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang yelled, as we walked to her side.

"I can't beleive you did that," I said laighing over her actions.

"I just wanted to say hi," She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey that guy has to be running somewhere. Maybe a village? Maybe the village has a market?" Aang said.

"That means no nuts for dinner!" Katara stated. Without hesitation we ran in the direction the earthbender went.

* * *

As we finally got to the village I slowly took my time, and looked around. It was nice. The people didn't stare at me like they did at Kyoshi Island. I looked to see that while Sokka, and Aang were looking at a hats, and Katra went in to a shop. Then Aang, and Sokka followed her. I was a little behind, but when I finally got to the door it slammed in my face.

"Hey!" I said. I didn't like the door being slammed in my face, but I guess they didn't want me in there. I leaned my back against the wall, and waited. I wacthed as the Earth Kindom village did what they did. Unlike Kyoshi this village was larger, and had more people. Then I saw a group of Fire Nation soldiers coming towards the shop. I stood up straight out of respect. One of them bowed to me, and I put my fist in my hand, and bowed. I stood up straight, and leaned back on the wall._ That was nice of him. _I thought. Usually they didn't bow to a commoners. Then he walked in to

the shop.

"What do you want?" The woman that opened the door asked. I couldn't see there faces, but I heard them. "I payed you this week."

"The tax just doubled, and we wouldn't want accedient." He said. My eyes widened when I felt the heat from inside come out. _Fire? That's why he bowed! The Fire Nation took over this village, and I'm the only Fire Nation that's not a soldier. _"Fire. So hard to control." It was silent for a second then he walked out of the shop. He turned gave me a smile, and walked away with something in his hand. I was going to walk in when I heard a deep voice teenager something.

"The Fire Nation are thugs. They steal from us, and everyone hear is to much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Haru!" I heard the women scold him. I decided that now was a better time to walk in then any. I opened the door and walked in. I saw the gaang along with the woman, and the earthbender, Haru.

"Hey you're the earthbender." I said closing the door behind me. Haru stepped forward in his stance ready to fight. I stepped back, and Aang stood in front of me with his staff ready to attack.

"No you can't take Haru away." The woman said. I stood behind Aang conffused.

"She's with us. She's not going to hurt anyone." Katara said walking in front of Haru. Slowly he went out of his stance, but his eyes were still on me. Aang put down his staff, and stood besides me.

"What are you doing with _Fire Nation_." Haru sneered as he said the word Fire Nation.

"She's my firebending teacher." Aang said. I used my elbow, and nugged him._ What was he thinking he just told them I was a bender. _I thought. _Yes, but he didn't say airbender. _The voice in the back of my head told me.

"Wait you'er the Avatar?" Haru said. The woman covering her hand with her mouth in shock. Aang pasted a huge smile on his face answering there question.

"Hold on what did you mean by her taking Haru away?" Katara asked.

"Haru must never show his bending." The woman said. The way she looked at Haru I was guessing that was his mother.

"How can you say that asking Haru not to eathbend is like asking me not to waterbend, or Alec not to..." She froze when she knew what she was going to say. I gave her the same stern look I gave Sokka at Kyoshi Island. "It's apart of who we are."

"You don't understand." The woman said. _Yes I do. _I thought understanding the woman.

"That Haru can fight back?" Katara asked. The woman shoke her head.

"They can take Haru away. Like they took his father."

* * *

"You can sleep here, but I suggest you leave in the morning." Haru said opening the door to the barn. It was very big with hay all around.

"Thank you I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Aang said. I saw Appa in the corner stuffing his mouth. I laughed when he looked at us, and stopped. I turned back to the door and saw Haru walking away with Katara. They told us they were going on a walk, and that they be back. This left me, Aang, and Sokka.

"I'm going to unpack." Sokka said climbing on top of Appa. Then Aang turned to me.

"Come with me." He said, and before I could say anything he grabbed my hand, and pulled me outside. He started running, and started dragging me with him. We ran in to the forest that was behind the barn house. He finally stopped when we were in a huge clearing. I put my hands on my bent knees and trying to catch my breath.

"What? Why did you bring me here." I asked standing up straight. He took of his goffy hat, and put his staff by a bolder.

"I want to spar." He said using an 'I didn't do anything wrong' voice.

"I left my daggers on Appa's saddle." I said, but then a mischievous smile grew on his face. It hit me. "No, no, no, no."

"C'mon no one's around, and I haven't sparred with an airbender in a hundred years. I bet you never sparred an airbender before?" He said crossing his arms. I looked around to see if anyone was there. _No one. Maybe one round?_ I thought.

"You're on." I said. We got in the middle off the clearing, and bowed. We backed up and stood in our stances.

"Begin." He said. I punched a jet of air at him, but he saw that and jumped. I punched again, and he jumped. I stopped to see if he would attack at all. He moved arms in a circular motion, but moved my arms the same way, and the attack was blocked. I looked back to see Aang not there. I turned around to see him in a tree. I kicked and he was blown out of the tree. He came down gently on his feet, but I built a wall of air so he couldn't attack. When I was sure he was behind the wall he wasn't. I looked to my side, and saw him. Before I could do anything he blast air at me, and I flew backward. My back hit the tree, and I slid down. When I opened my eyes my vision was blurry, but I saw Aang in his yellow, and orange clothes walk towards me.

"Alec? Alec are you okay?" He asked. _If throbing pain in your back is okay? Than yeah. _I couldn't get my self to say it. I grunted, and stood up with the help of Aang. He walked me over to the bolder where his staff was, and I sat down. After a minute my vision was clear. "You really do fight like a firebender."

"Yeah, and you were doing all those circular moves with your arms." I said.

"Well thats how an airbender fights." He said. Then once the pain was I got up and strecthed.

"I'm going to go for a walk. If I'm not back by the moon is up than that means I'm lost." I said, smilied, and walked away. I walked threw the forest, and thought. _I actually fought another airbender! I actually felt good. I felt like I was free. Katara is right bending is who we are, but what would mom say? _When I was about to get deep in thought I heard yelling, and talking. I looked over, and saw a man stuck in a fallen mine. Katara and Haru were running to help. I ran from the forest, and got there the same time Katara and Haru did. Katara and I tried lifting the old man but he was stuck.

"Haru you have to help." Katara said.

"I can't there's to much. I can't do it by myself." He said. Then I let go of the man, and stood in front of the mine.

"I'll help. No questions. C'mom." I said. He seem to trust me, and was at my side. He took his stance, and I took a deep breath. At the same time we bended. I kicked my foot out using the air to push back the rock. I did it above Katara's and the old man's head so they didn't know it was air I was bending. When the rocks were gone the old man stood up. He slowly walked away._ No thank you? _Then Katara grabbed my shoulder, and shook me. Her face had a huge grin.

"Alec you just..." She was going to say it, but I kicked her which made her shut up.

"Earthbend?" Haru said. Katara let go of me, and I turned around to face the earthbender. "I thought you were Aang's firebending teacher?"

"I am you see..." My voice trailed off as I tryed to think of an excuse. Then Katara put her arm around my shoulder.

"She's an earthbender all right. Did Aang say Fire? He meant Earth." She said. Haru lifted an eyebrow, but turned around. We followed him, and we went back to the barn.

"Thanks Katara." I said whispering in her ear.

"You owe my one." She said in my ear.

* * *

After we got back it the moon was already up. We talked about the day's events, and then Sokka told us we were leaving at down. Like the night in Omashu I didn't sleep much. I was too scarred of my dreams, and too scarred of being attacked. I layed on my sleeping bag while the others were consumed in there sleep. _This is toture!_ I finally decided to go for a walk. I was thinking about taking my daggers, but left them. I slowly got up, and walked out of the barn. I looked up at the moon that was full tonight, and kept walking. _Mother I wish you could see me, and I want you to be proud. _I prayed, but my thoughts were desturbed by a yell. I looked down the hill that lead to Haru's house, and saw Fire Nation soldiers. Even though it was dark I could see them dragging out a boy, and a woman was yelling out his name. _Haru!_ I ran down the hill to get a better look. When I was all the way down I hid behind the house to see the soldiers holding Haru, and the old man.

"There was another one. She was wearing red." The old man said to one of the soldiers. I was going to turn around and tell the gaang, but a hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped when looked back to and saw a Fire Nation Soldier. _Just my luck._

* * *

_Edited by Kya-Waterbender-Avatar_


	5. Chapter 5: The Water Room

Chapter 5: The water room

"I found her," He said, and pushed me forward so they could all see. _Okay Alec if you have ever been a good liar or actor now is the time to show it. _I thought. My body almost started shaking from the fear inside of me as I stood in front of the head soldier. I examined his face threw his helmet. It wasn't the same one from this evening. The soldier held me in front of the other one so I couldn't run.

"That's her. Her and this boy," The old man said pointing his finger at Haru. I looked at Haru, and I could tell he felt betrayed. His hands were tied behind his back. Then I turned to the old man.

"Who are you? What's going on? I was just out for my walk," I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. _Damn Alec, why didn't you take your daggers?_

"You and this boy have been seen earthbending," The solider in front of me said. Then I told the lie I'm been since I was born.

"I'm not a bender, and definitely not an earthbender. Niether is my friend," I lied. The soldier looked at me, and then Haru. I had to forced my self not flinch when he came close.

"Then tell me what is a Fire Nation citizen like you doing here?" The solider asked.

"I'm traveling," I answered. Then he brought Haru, and made him stand in front of me.

"If she is your friend then tell me her name," The soldier hissed at Haru. Haru flinched when the soldier lifted his hand, and a flame was in his palm. Haru looked at me intently. _Does he even know my name? _

"Her name is Alec," He said. I hoped the soldiers didn't see me sigh of relief.

"Me and Haru don't know this man," I lied. They seemed to believe me as they looked at the old man and me. _You're doing good. You were born in a Nation full of lies this is a piece of cake for you. _I thought.

"Well Alec, I will leave you to your walk," He said, but then turned to Haru's mother. The soldier behind me let me go. "We will have take the boy for questioning. Your husband I believe is a bender, and as rules go the boy will come with us." Then he turned around taking Haru with him. Haru's mom was going to run after her son, but I put my arm out. I saw one of the soldier's hand muscle's twitching, and I knew that sign to well.

"Don't if you run after him they'll burn the house down," I whispered in her ear. When the soldiers were gone Haru's mom collapsed to the floor crying. I knelt down and held on to her shoulder's as she cried in to my chest. We were there for what I was sure hours. She cried untill the sun came up. She finally stood up, and walked inside her house. I slowly stood up with numb legs, and made my way up the hill. I was pissed that they took Haru, but I need to get to the gaang. When I opened the door to the barn I saw the them awake. My legs hurt so much just climbing up the hill that my legs collapsed. I used my airbending so I wouldn't fall that hard.

"Alec!" I heard Katara yell. She ran to my side to help me, but couldn't. She called Sokka, and they helped me sit on a wrapped pile of hay.

"What happened?" Aang asked in front of me.

"They took Haru," I said.

"What?" Katara said.

"I was taking a walk, and I saw Fire Nation soldiers. The old man betrayed us. He told the soilders that we were earthbenders. They took Haru, and let me go, because they saw I was Fire Nation," I said. I saw say Katara's face turn sad to angry in a matter of seconds.

"And you legs?" Aang asked using his staff to poke at one of them.

"Stayed up last night on them while Haru's mom cried," I said slowly moving one, but it felt like there were a bunch fire ants biting them.

"It's all my fault. I forced him in to earthbending," She said. Tears piled up in her eyes ready to fall.

"No it's not. I was there you didn't force anyone to do anything," I said.

"When did they take him?" Sokka asked.

"Mid-night," I answer.

"It's to late to track him. He's long gone," Sokka said. Then Katara threw her fists in the air.

"No, because there going to take me to him. There going to arrest me for earthbending," She said. We gaped at her. _She lost it. _

"Wait how are you going to do that? The only earthbender here is Aang, and he doesn't know how," Sokka told his sister.

"The same way Alec did with air," She said.

"Katara the only airbenders here are me, and Alec," Aang said.

"I have a plan," she said. Then I stood up putting my arm on Aang for support.

"What if your plan does work? I'm not letting you go alone," Her protective brother said.

"I'm not I'm taking Alec," She said.

"What?" I asked, as I fell forward.

* * *

"So tell me again why I'm going with you?" I asked as she, and Sokka were rolling a bolder on top of a vent. I was now wearing the green dress again. Sokka wanted to make sure they took me with Katara, and the Fire Nation tunic stopped them last time.

"because you owe my one. Remember?" She asked.

"Oh. yeah," I said.

"Katara I thought you were crazy at first but then I saw what you saw. There are vents all round the area. Once Aang gets some air in the vent it'll look like earthbending. Then Alec will use her airbending to push the rock in the air. Do you remember your que Aang?" Sokka asked Aang who was playing with a butterfly.

"Yeah. Don't worry?" He said. Then we heard marching.

"Here they come get in your places," Sokka said. Me and Katara acted like we were walking while Sokka did the same. When the soldier were close enough we bumped in to each other.

"Hey wacth were your going stupid girl," Sokka watch a deeper voice then needed.

"Who are you calling stupid?" She said yelling that wasn't needed either. I mentally slapped my head. _There acting is as good as my waterbending._ I thought. Then I got in to character.

"Who are you to talk to my sister like that!" I said. The words came out so smooth that it shocked Sokka.

"I'll show you who's boss. Earthbending style!" She yelled, but she had to yell it again, because Aang wasn't paying attention. When the bolder went up I used me airbending to move it from its spot.

"I'll hold them." Sokka said. He put both of his hands on our shoulders then whispered in our ears. "You two have twelve hours to find Haru." The soldiers came, and tied our hands behind our backs. I looked back once to see Sokka, and Aang. We walked all the way to the harbor in silence, but then I noticed that where they were taking us was on a ship surrounded by water. _Water?!_ I tryed to struggle, but the soldier held my still. We were put on a cart that lead to the ship. When we were on the ship the made us put on something that looked like a potato bag over our clothes. Then were lined up with other earthbender on another harbor in the middle of the ocean as the Warden walked up, and down the line.

"Hello prisoners. I would like to think of you as honoured guests, and if you obey me we while get along famously," The Warden said stopping in front of Katara looking her up, and down. I made a face showing my disgust.

"Pig," I said only low enough for me to hear, but the minute he heard it he snapped his head at me.

"What did you say?" He said. He walked in front of me to look me in the eyes. I turned my head towards the ground.

"Nothing," I said. Then I felt sting across me face. He slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. He bent down, and grabbed the braid Katara made for me yesterday, and pulled me up. He yanked it a few times just to see my reaction. Tears of anger filled my eyes, and from the corner of my eye I could see Katara shocked. When I was fully standing he pulled my hair so I could look at him in the eye.

"Now you are on my list. If you try anything I will send you to the water room," He said. I felt the color drain from my face as he said that. He did too, because a smirk grew on his face. "You've been to the water room before haven't you? You know what we can do. So don't screw up," He let go of my hair, and walked away. I held my cheek, and the soilders lead us to an area full of earthbenders. When Katara was current the soldiers were going she turned to me.

"Alec. Are you okay?" She asked. I took my hand away from my face so she could see it. Her face should it didn't look good. "It'll leave a mark."

"Let's find Haru," I said, and turned away. We looked around to see a lot of hopless, and lifeless faces. Then we walked around to if we could find him. We didn't have to look long untill he found us. He told us we were crazy for doing this, but then told he wanted up to meet some one. He walked us over to a group of people. When he stopped he introduced us to his father, Tyro. He offered us soup that tasted like feet, but we said thank you. Then Katara asked what the escape plan was. He looked like he didn't even know the word 'escape'. When he told Katara there plan was to stay alive she stood up, and walked towards a table.

"Katara what are you doing?" I asked sitting down.

"You'll see." She said, but it was more like heard as she stood on the table. She made some noise and all the attention was on her. "

Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child of my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom!" I sat there shocked after her moving speech, but when I looked around no one was moved. My blood boiled as I stood up.

"Screw the Fire Nation!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me shocked. It was one thing to talk about hope, and another to insult a nation. When Katara jumped down she looked at me. Then I whispered, "Too much."

"Too much." She said. Then the doors opened. Everyone stood up, and ran as two soldiers walked towards me, and Katara. I stepped in front of her to protect her, but it wasn't her they were after. They grabbed me by me shoulders, and started dragging me. I didn't struggle. When we reached the door I looked back to see everyone staring. The doors slammed shut as they dragged me away. I walked through another door that had many long hall ways. They glowed a deep red as the tourches lit the dim hall. They finally stopped dragging me when we stopped at a door. One of the soilders took out his keys, and unlocked it. They shoved me in, and slammed the door. I was one the floor as I saw a pair of Fire Nation boots in front of me. I looked up to see the Warden.

"I told you, you were on my list." He said. Before he could grab my hair I stood up. "I see you learn fast that's good." Then when he moved out of the way I saw what was behind him. I round pool full of water. _This is the water room!_ I was desperate I leaped at the door, but it was lock. Taking his chance he grabbed both of my wrists, and cuffed them behind me. I struggled, and fought but he was strong. He pulled me by my hair to the pool. _Not again! _I closed my eyes.

* * *

_"Please no more!" I screamed with child's voice. The Fire Nation soldier dunked my head back in the pool. I struggled, but a seven year old couldn't fight a grown soldier. They took my head out as I tried to breath. "Momma!"_

_"Tell us what nation did your 'Momma' came from, and we'll stop." The soilder said. My eyes were shut not wanting to see there faces._

_"Fire Nation." I said. That was the only answer I knew._

_"Again." The soilder said. When I opened my mouth to plead my body was held under the water. This time when they took me out I couldn't say anything. The water burned my throat. I cried, but that didn't seem to stop them._

_"The Fire Nation is the best Nation. Be proud," And with that they dunked my head in to the pool._

* * *

My eyes sprung open from the nightmare of a flashback, and back to reality. Sadly enough reality was going to be a nightmare.

"No. No! NO!" I yelled kicking and screaming.

"This will teach you not to disrespect our Nation." He said. He grabbed me by the back off the dress, and threw me in to the pool. My body went threw shock, and the icy water touch my skin. The pool was shallow enough for me to stand, but the handcuffs made it impossible. I stayed at the bottom of the pool untill the warden picked up my head, and I was above the water. I coughed over and over. Tears streamed down my face as I remembered the awful nightmares of my child hood. I was about to beg for him to let me out, but that's what he wanted. The soilders made me beg untill I couldn't speak when they finally pulled me out of the pool. _Think of mom, and dad. Think of Aang, Katara, and Sokka. If you die Aang will truly be the last airbender. _I took in a deep breath as he pushed me back in. Then he pulled me out again.

"The Fire Nation in ruthless. The King is ruthless. The Prince is ruthless. No one shows mercy." He said that over, and over. I tried to ignore it knowing he was brainwashing me. The next time he threw me in I didn't have a chance to take a breath. I was drowning. I got light head, and didn't notice when he took me out. He called a guard in. The guard slung me over his shoulder, and started taking me back. I limp like a rag doll, and closed my eyes. My body refused to black out, but I didn't have enough strength to open my eyes. I could only listen. I heard as a door opened. Then gasps filled the air. I was back in the area with the earthbenders. The guard threw me to the hard ground and left. I felt to pair of hands shaking me.

"Alec. Alec!" Katara's voice echoed in my ears. I wanted to tell her I was alright but my throat burned. "Is she dead? She's so cold." Then a pair of hands touch my neck. Normally I would squished the hands for being so close to my neck, but I was to weak to fight anybody off.

"No, but she needs rest or she will be." The voice that sounded like Haru said. Then a pair of arms picked me up, and set me on a mat.

"Poor girl. I've never seen them do this to anyone of us," This voice sounded like Tyro. I knew there were no more soldiers around me. Then my body let the darkness consume me.


	6. Chapter 6: Hei Bai

C'mon guys I know you're reading this. Please review I want to know what you guys are thinking. **REVIEW! plz.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hei Bai

I felt warm. I was no longer cold. My body ached, but I felt comfortable. I felt a hand stroking my hair. The hand was so gentle and loving unlike the one that held me under water. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"She's waking up," I heard a child's voice say. I slowly opened my eyes to see Aang in my face. I was laying down on my sleeping bag with a blue blanket over my body. He backed up, and I looked up. I saw Katara as my head was on her lap. I put my arms under me to lift myself up, but my arms were like jelly underneath me. I looked around, and saw that I was on Appa, and Sokka was on his head.

"Katara what happened?" I asked as I let my head fall back on her lap.

"After you said, 'screw the Fire Nation' they took you," She said. The memories of water filled my mind. "When they brought you back you were cold, and wet. I bended the water out of your clothes, but you were still cold. Aang and Sokka came to get us, but you were still unconscious so I sent you with them. We made a plan, and got some coal in the area. We fought the firebenders. I guess what they did to you really got them mad, because Tyro yell, 'For Alec, and the Earth Kingdom'. They were moved." I gave a small smile. Katara helped my sit up as I used the back of the saddle for support. I looked down and saw I was wear my Fire Nation tunic, and black pants. I looked at Katara confused.

"Don't worry I did it," She said. I sighed in relief.

"I can't believe you said, 'screw the Fire Nation'. I taught you were proud of your Nation," Sokka said as he came on the saddle. I could tell he had a new found respect for me.

"I am, but those people needed hope, and I said something they were afraid to. I might not be proud of what my Nation did, but I am proud of who I am," I said. _You sound like dad._ I thought.

"How could you not hate them? You should see your cheek," He said, and I lightly touched my right cheek. "What happened any ways?" I looked down at my wrists they were bruised from the hand cuffs.

"The water room," I said. I looked up to see all of them shocked except Aang. He looked confused.

"What's a water room," He asked. _I guess they did have them a hundred years ago. _Then I let out a slow shaking breath.

"It's a torture room. They use water to torture or brainwash people," Sokka said for me.

"It's not the first time I've been in the water room," I said. I felt warm tears fill my eyes as Katara put a hand on mine. "That's why my mother died from giving birth. She was sick after they took her in. Then they took me." I couldn't help, as the tears slid down my face.

"They put a pregnant woman in the water room?" Aang asked shocked and horrified. I shook my head up, and down. "How old were you?"

"Seven, because of that I'm scared of water, and I don't know how to swim," I said as I wiped the tears staining my pale cheeks.

"That's why you looked sick that day we were flying to Kyoshi, because of the water?" Katara said in realization. I nodded my head. "You now I can teach you how to swim?"

"Really?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, but only if you want to," She said.

"Yeah that would be great!" I said as I grew excited._ Imagine it you won't have to fear the water any more. _A smile grew on my face at the thought. "When?"

"I don't know maybe when we stop at a lake or stream." She said. Then she almost fell backwards as I flung my arms around her in a hug. I stepped back, and held her shoulders. The world's biggest smile on my face faded when I noticed her necklace was gone.

"Katara what happened to your necklace?" I asked. She turned away, and touched the spot where it normally was.

"I lost it," She said.

"How? It's always on your neck," I stated.

"When we were fighting the Fire Nation on the ship." She said. When I was about to say something my stomach rumble loudly. They all looked at me, and Sokka started laughing.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one hungry," He said. I held my stomach as we flew to the next place.

* * *

We flew a little long untill we noticed a long patch of burnt woods. It reminded me of the park mom would take me to when I was smaller. The burnt tree were in honor of the Fire Lord, and every Sunday mom would take me. I smiled in the memory, but I turned my head to the gaang to realize I was the only one smiling.

"It's like a scare," Sokka said. I stopped smiling when I also realized this wasn't something to be happy about. Appa flew down as we landed. I jumped off to see that Sokka having a fit. "Fire Nation! They were here. Those savages. They have no respect." I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think of something else. _He is just being an idiot. _I thought, but I couldn't help, but feel bad knowing my people did this.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded him. We turned to see Aang walking down the burnt woods, and fall to his kness. he glide his hand across the burnt dirt, and said it was his fault. That he was the Avatar, and that he was supposed to protect nature. We waited for a while then out of no where Katara threw an acorn at her airbending friend. As Sokka laugh she threw one at him. I closed my mouth not wanting to get hit with a nut.

She then went to Aang assuring him that everything would grow back. This made Aang feel better. Then we heard an old man coming towards us. He told us that his village needed help from the Avatar. We walked with the man to his village. While walking threw the small village many of the buildings were destroyed. _Fire Nation?_ I thought as we entered a building that was larger than the rest. Then Aang was introduced to another man.

"So is there anything I could help you with?" Aang asked looking around.

"For the past few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks out village. He is known as Hei Bai," The old man said.

"So it's not Fire Nation?" I asked. He shook his head reassuring my question.

"We have no idea why Hei Bai attacks us, but each time he takes our people, and destroys our homes. The Avatar is the great bridge between our world, and the spirit world," The old man said to Aang.

"Hey great bridge guy can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara asked calling Aang over to a window. Not sure of what to do me and Sokka followed her.

"It's not like I have some one to teach me about this stuff. I'm hoping it will just come to me." Aang said.

"I believe in you." Katara said.

"Me too." I said serious for once.

* * *

Me, Katara and Sokka waited as Aang stood out side for the spirit Hei Bai. While Katara waited patiently I paced the large room while Sokka played with his boomerang. Wrinkles showed on my forehead as I started feeling worried for the safety of my friend.

"We shouldn't be in here. We shoould be out there helping him," I said. I stopped as I passed by the window to look out.

"I'm with Hothead on this one. Aang shouldn't be out there alone," Sokka said. The old man told us it was not our place to fight for the Avatar.

"I don't want to be a coward, and Aang needs help," I said. Then Aang said something that could not be heard from where we were, and turned around. As he did this I gaped at the huge black, and white monster that walked behind him. He screamed in Aang face, and smacked him so hard the airbender flew threw his own element, and landed roughly on the ground. "That's it he needs help." With that said Sokka ran out the door as I jumped out the window. I could hear Katara yelling at us. Drawing my daggers we ran to Aangs side.

"You guys go back," Aang yelled at us.

"No we can help you," I said looking around for the spirit.

"We can do the together," Sokka said, but that was untill Hei Bai grabbed him in on hand, and me in the other. Once he had us he ran in to the forest. Sokka started screaming while I tried to airbend at him. It was no use when one of your arms was stuck between his fingers. Then I saw an orange dot flying next to us.

"AANG!" I called out. He saw me, and flew closer. I reached out my hand that wasn't trapped, and he reach his out to. When I got a good grip he was gone. Everything was gone.

* * *

I woke up laying next to Sokka in the forest. I quickly sprung up remembering the events of last night. I looked down to see Sokka asleep, and snoring, but something wasn't right. There was a glow on him. A blue glow. I looked at my hands I had the same blue glow, but I noticed the bruise on my wrists were there.

"Sokka?" I called him to see if he could even hear me. He turned on his side. "Sokka!" Still didn't hear me. With my foot I kicked him in the side, and he sprung up like I did.

"Uh what happened? Why are you glowing?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to jump up to see where we are," I said. I bent my knees, took a deep breath, and jumped. Then I noticed I didn't even go two feet in the air. "What the." I punch out my fist to us my bending, but no air. "I can't bend!" I kicked my foot out. "I CAN'T BEND!"

"Yeah? Welcome to the club," Sokka said with sarcasm. I walked in front of him and shoke his shoulders.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked concern filled my voice. He shook his head 'no'. "Were glowing, and my bruises are gone. This only means one thing."

"What?" He asked.

"Were in the Spirit World."

* * *

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck with Sokka

Chapter 7: Stuck with Sokka

"What! How are we stuck in the Spirit World? Were not dead," He said throwing his arms in the air. I let go of him, and he started pacing back and forth. I stood there trying to get my thoughts straight.

"The last thing I remember was being carried by Hei Bai, and Aang. Then nothing," I said. Then Sokka stopped.

"We weren't killed, because we would know," He said.

"We need to find Aang, and the village," I said as I turn around, and walk in a random direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asked. I turned around to see that his arms were crossed.

"I'm going to find the village," I said.

"It's not in that direction," He said. I rolled my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. _One of those guys. _I thought.

"I guess you know where it is. Don't you?" I asked with sarcasm.

"No, but I don't think that is the right way," He said turning around walking the other way.

"Your wisdom scares me," I said. I slowly walk in the direction he was heading. I looked more around me to see the forest, but I finally stopped when I slammed in to Sokka's back. "Hey watch it." He still didn't move. Walked around him, and saw what he was staring at. Aang's body was limp on the ground with his staff next to him. I ran over in front of him, and was on my knees. I put my hands to shake him, but my hand went right through him. _Is he dead?_ Sokka was over me staring down at Aang.

"Is he dead?" The warrior asked as if he read my mind. I finally stood up, and looked around. There were ten small pandas, and one larger on in front of him. We were back in burnt woods.

"I don't know," I said. "but were back in the woods we can find our way back to the village."

"The burnt woods," He said with fiery in his voice. I ignored it, but I guess he wanted me to hear as he continued. "The Fire Nation did this. They are cold and heartless. They don't feel anything." _Calm down. Just ignore him._ I thought, but I felt the blood going to my face as I wanted to yell. "Do you even feel bad when you walk through this Alec?" I turned around and looked at him. I walked over to him, and pushed him down. He fell backwards on his butt.

"I get it you hate the Fire Nation! You think I don't know my nation is full of lies. I do, but that doesn't give you the right to be an _ass_ about it! You now what I don't feel bad, because this reminds me of home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He looked up at me with utter shock, but it soon changed when we felt the earth around us shake.

"What's happening?" Sokka yelled. The shaking was loud, and get violent. I closed my eyes trying to block it out, but when I opened them we were no longer in the burnt woods.

There was white snow every where. Children ran around screaming playfully as snow balls were thrown. The men and woman worked in and out of igloos. A wall of snow protected the tribe from predators. Two children ran past me that looked very familiar. It looked like they didn't see us at all. The little girl ran away from the boy with a small little snowball. I looked down at Sokka who was still in his fallen position, but in the snow. He watched the two children intently. Then black snow fell from the sky. The whole village stopped, and fell silent.

"I'm going to find mom," The little girl said then it fit me.

"Katara?" I asked, but she didn't hear me, and ran off. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to run after her, and that's what I did. I heard foot steps behind me knowing it was Sokka. We stopped when the little Katara stopped by the door of the igloo. What I saw scared me. A Fire Nation solider stood over a woman who was on the ground. When she saw her daughter run in almost all the color was gone from her tanned face.

"Just let her go," The woman said as the Fire Nation soldier looked at Katara.

"Mom," I heard Sokka say from behind me. His voice barely above whisper.

"You heard your mother. Get out of here!" The soldier yelled at the little girl. Katara held her hands close to her trembling.

"Sweetie go find daddy," The mother on the floor said. With out hesitation the girl ran out. I didn't follow her this time. My feet, and eyes were stuck to stay where they were. The man turned back to the woman.

"What a _nice_ girl," He said with and evil smile. I snarled wanting to punch, but my hand would just go right through him.

"Please don't hurt her. I'll give you what you want," The woman pleaded.

"Who is the last waterbender here. I know there's one," He said.

"Me. I'm the last waterbender. Take me as your prisoner," but the man shook his head back and forth with the same evil smirk. Then his hand glowed with fire.

"Sorry, but no prisoners today," He said.

"MOM!" Sokka yelled, but it was too late in a blink of an eye we were back in the burnt wood with Sokka.

"What the hell happened," I said. I looked at him, and raw hate and rage flared in his blue eyes as he turned to me. I didn't see it coming as he tackled me to ground. Using his body weight he held me down, and with his hands he pinned my arms next to me head. I struggled but he brought his face an inch from mine making me back down. "You see what they do? They killed my mother! It always the Fire Nation that kill other people's families!" He hissed. His eyes turned soft as they were becoming watery, and he relazed what he was doing. He got off of me, and turned around. I laid there for a second trying to get my thoughts straight. I then stood up, and looked at him. _He's crying._ I thought as I saw his shoulders and back shake.

I was going to place my hand on his shoulder when the earth shoke again. _Where this time?_ This time we were a room, but it wasn't an ordinary room. A water room! There was a shallow pool in the room about three feet, but that was the only thing in the room.

"Where are we?" Sokka asked bending down near the pool.

"Water room," was all I said as the door swung up. Two Fire Nation soldiers walked in folding a pregnant Fire Nation woman. I tried to look at her face, but her black hair draped down to hide it. With out mercy they threw her in to the pool. I looked horrified when I saw who the woman was. Mom tried to get out of the pool, but one of the soldiers held her down. The other stood over the pool, and watched.

"Let her go!" I yelled. Tears formed in my eyes I tried to push the soldier in the water. "Please! Please!" Like Aang my hands went right through him. Then the soldier in the held my mom's head above water.

"Know tell us what nation did you and your dad come from?" The soldier out of water demanded.

"I was born in the Fire Nation, and so was my father," She said pleading. "Please don't hurt my daughter. She doesn't know anything."

"So there is something to know?" The soldier said lifting an eyebrow. I looked down at my mom to hear her answer.

"No," She lied. Then something happened I never excepted. They took her out of the water. She was on her hands, and knees in front of me, and the soldier. The soldier lite his hand on fire and an evil smirk ran across his lips. _No!_ I screamed in my head. I tried to yell, but it was stuck in my throat.

Then he pressed his hand on her back. "AAAUUUGGGHH!" A blood curdling scream escaped her mouth. _No! Not again!_ I covered my ears, walked backwards untill I hit the wall, but that didn't stop the smell of flesh. _Not the screaming._ Then the screaming stopped. I looked at my mother sure that she was dead, but she wasn't._ She blacked out. _

"Bring the girl she might know something," The soldiers lifted the woman, and left. My eyes stayed at the spot where I saw her as I sank to the floor. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped. I looked up to see Sokka. His eyes also full of tears, but not as much as mine. I had forgoten he was even in the room. I jumped again as I heard the door open. This time the soldiers brought in a small girl with bouncy brown curls, and brown-grey eyes.

"Alec?" Sokka asked looking at the little girl._ No this can't be happening! Why are the memories coming back? _I thought. I curled in a ball and hide my face ready to hear my pleads and screams, but they never came. I lifted my head. We were back. I slowly composed myself, and stood. I wiped my tears, and turned around.

"Why do the spirits hate us?" I heard Sokka yell. When I looked around I noticed something was missing.

"Where's Aang?" I asked looking for his body, but nothing.

"I don't maybe someone from the village found him," He said as he tried to kick a rock, but his foot went right through it. Then stopped, and pouted. He turned his body in my direction as he stared at the burnt dirt below him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked blankly not understanding why he was apologizing.

"For everything. I thought you were some Fire Nation girl who thought everything was fine. I thought you didn't see your nation like the other nations did. I'm sorry I acted cruel to you." He said with real sincerity in his voice.

"That woman was she your mom?" I asked. He nodded his head. "She was very brave."

"Thanks." That was all he said when the ground started shaking again.

"Not again," I said bracing my self for mine or Sokka's past. When I opened my eyes I had no idea wear I was. I was surround by many people. "Sokka!" I couldn't find him any where. I turned my head and saw an Agni Kai being taken place. It wasn't hard to walk past anyone since I could walk through them. Once I was in front of the arena I saw who were dueling. It was a young boy about the age of thirteen with jet black hair. He was bowing in front of a man I easily recognized as the Fire Lord. I looked to my side to see Zhao, General Iroh, and a girl I've never seen before. _What the hell?_ I thought turning back to the Agni Kai.

"Please Father!" The boy said, but the voice was familiar. I focused on the boy, and to my surprise it was Prince Zuko. _Where's his scar? _

"You have disrespected me," The Fire Lord said to his son. Then with a swift move fire came from his palm on to his son's face. I stared in horror, as the screams of Zuko filled the room full of people. I turned my head not wanting to take another look. When I opened my eyes I saw Sokka in front of me. His hands on my shoulders while he was shaking me back and forth.

"Sokka. Sokka stop!" I said as he let go.

"Sorry I wasn't sure what happened. We were talking and it was like you weren't there any more," He said.

"Well lets start going before something happens. We need to get the village," I said, and walked down the path we used to get to the village. I could hear Sokka's soft foot steps as he looked around, but then I felt him staring at me. "What?"

"You said this place reminded you of home. Why?" He asked. I stopped, and looked at the burnt ground.

"There was a park like this, and my mom would take me to," I said.

"I burnt park?" He asked.

"Yeah it was to honor the Fire Lord, but I liked it, because mom would take me."

"Alec where was your dad when that happened?" He asked.

"He was at work. They made us swear not to tell him or anyone," I said as voice shoke. Tears threatened my eyes, but as much as my voice shoke there was hate. "or they would kill the baby."

"I'm sorry," He said.

"You apologize to much. Lets try to get back," I smiled at him, and he smiled back. With that said, and done we started walking to the village. It was a silent walk. No birds were singing. No wild animals. It gave me a chance to think. I understood why the spirits show me Sokka's mom, and showed Sokka mine, but I didn't understand anything about Zuko's. _That's how he got his scare, but who was that girl?_ I saw the great General Iroh, and Zhao, but the only reason I knew them was from the history books at school. I didn't understand who that girl was. I looked at the ground as I didn't have to worry about hitting any trees. Then we got to the gate way to get in to the village. There was bamboo surrounding it. I looked at Sokka who was as confused as me.

"Bambo doesn't grow that fast. Does it?" Sokka asked. I shoke my head. Then I stepped in between the bamboo. "Wait your going to go threw it?"

"Well yeah," I heard him groan as he followed me. When I saw light at the end I knew we were in the village. Once I stepped foot in to the village I was almost knocked down by a body. I looked to see Katara hugging me, but then soon went to Sokka. I looked at my hands. _They're not glowing anymore! _Then I turned to Sokka who was getting away from Katara's embrace. He wasn't glowing anymore either.

"Were back!" I yelled. I turned and saw Aang, but he looked worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sokka and Katara were next to me now seeing a worried Aang.

"I know who to contact Avatar Roku," He said looking at the ground.

"That's great," Katara said.

"I have to go to Avatar Roku Island one the day of the solstices though," He said his voice showing little interest.

"Where?" Sokka asked. Then He picked up his head and looked at me.

"The Fire Nation," we all gaped at him.

* * *

THE NEXT ONE IS THE ONE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! **Review**

**Edited by Kya-Waterbender-Avatar**


	8. Chapter 8: Found Out

Chapter 8: Found out

I sat down on Appa's saddle as Aang paced back, and forth. Ever since they came back from the Island he was freaking out about what Ruko said. I went with them as we survived the Fire Nation block-aid, and got to the Island, but that's as far as I got. I would have went with them to the temple, but I didn't trust Appa on the Island alone. Aang smiled at my concern, and I stayed with Appa. I actually grew to like the big fuzz ball.

I wasn't scared, but I felt like something wasn't right. My suspicion was correct when I saw the temple falling to pieces. Appa was faster than me. He saw Aang, Katara, and Sokka. After they were safe they told me what had happened, and what was the reason for his pacing. I felt bad for him he was expected to learn all four elements before summer. I wanted to comfort him, but I just watched and wonder how he could stand on Appa and not fall off.

"Aang calm down it's going to be okay," Katara said. She grabbed her friend's hand, as she pulled him down to sit.

"Yeah you already have a firebending teacher, and were going to find you a waterbending one. All you need now is Earth," I said trying to show him the bright side.

"Yes, but I don't know anything about waterbending," He stated.

"Maybe I can teach you what I know, and we can stop by a lake or river," That's all she had to say for a smile to form on my face. Since she told me that she would teach me how to swim I've been waiting to go near a lake or river. Out of the group Sokka understands why I feared water so much.

When we came back from the spirit world me, and Sokka agreed to not tell them. I didn't want to remember the bad memories, and Sokka didn't want to explain to his sister his mother's death. Since then I saw a new-found respect for him, and he did me. I thought about this as I waited impatiently for our next landing. When we finally found a clearing that would be excellent to train I did what I normally did. I jump of Appa before he hit the ground, and use my airbending to break my fall. Once I stood up I looked at my surroundings. We were still near the forest, and in front of the forest was a lake with a water fall. I looked at it a little scared seeing how big it was. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing to be scared of. If you want you can watch me and Aang waterbend?" She asked. I nodded my head. I went and sat on a bolder as I saw Aang and Katara by the lake. I watch as she pulled and pushed the water. Then in a short time Aang did the same. When I started getting bored watching them do the move over and over an idea struck me. A mischievous smile spreaded itself across my lips.

"Hey Aang!" I called out as he turned around to look at me. "What would you say if I told you I was a waterbender?" This question also took the interest of Katara.

"I would say you're lying. I've seen you airbend Alec," He said. I stood in front of the water at a good distant. Then using my wrists I did the same thing Katara did. They both gaped at me as I felt a tinge of pride raised in me. The water was coming up, and down like a heart beat.

"How..but...you...not." They were both caught in there words.

"It's called manipulating," I said. "I use the air to go underneath the water. Then pull up."

"Wow. Oh yeah you do the same thing with firebending," He said. I nodded my head.

"I've never seen you airbend before. Besides the time you attacked Sokka," Katara said. I snickered while I saw him cleaning Appa's feet. He didn't seem to notice us talking.

"Yeah I can show you later. I don't trust this place not to have people around," I said.

"Hey! Our supplies!" I heard Sokka yell. I look over to Aang to see he had his arms in the air. I laughed when Sokka started running down the river trying to get them. Good thing I wore my sheath. It could have been down the river.

* * *

We found a market no to far from where we were staying. Since Aang threw our supplies down hill we needed to buy new ones. Unlike Kyoshi, and the other village this market wasn't as welcoming. Men from different nations stood around picking there teeth, and eyed us. I stood up straight, and tried to act tough, but when I looked at Sokka, and Katara they look as uneasy as I felt. Aang on the other hand had a huge idiotic smile. Not wanting to get to far from the gaang I speed up. While me, Aang, and Katra leaned against the wall we waited for Sokka to come out of a shop. I noticed that Aang played with something in his hand, but I didn't pay attention.

"Okay we only have three copper pieces. We need to spend it wisely," Sokka said coming out.

"We only have two copper pieces. I couldn't help but get this bison whistle," Aang said holding the object in his hands.

"Um Aang I think it will be better if I hold the money," Katara said. Aang handed her the two copper pieces. We walked down the harbor until a man wearing green persuaded Aang to see there 'shop'. Just by looking at the boat they called a shop I knew they were pirates. I stepped closer to Katara knowing the men were eyeing us. They looked us up, and down while I made a face of disgust.

"Hey Katara look a waterbending scroll," I said pointing out a scroll with the water tribe symbol on it. I picked it up, but it was grabbed out of my hands by someone else. I turned around to another pirate with a bird-lizard on his shoulder.

"Yes, and I got it for the most reasonable price. Free," He said tucking it in his belt.

"Wait Free? You guys are pirates!" Sokka finally realized.

"Really Sokka I thought the ship made it pretty clear," I said rolling my eyes.

"How much for the scroll?" Katara asked holding the two copper pieces in her hands. I knew she was going to do that.

"Not for sale," He said putting it back in it's place. I eyed Katara who eyed the scroll. Then Aang asked for the money to back a deal. She gave him the money, but never took her eyes off the scroll. _What is she doing?_ I thought, but it was clearly answered when I saw her come close to it. I gaped when I saw her put it in her belt.

"Katara?" I asked questioning her actions. She didn't even look at me she turned to Aang like I wasn't even there.

"Um.. Aang we should leave were getting strange looks," She said. _Ofcourse we are you choose to steal a scroll! _I wanted to yell. So we left the ship. I walked down the blank angry at her for ignoring me.

"Katara?" I asked louder growing angrier by the second. She knew I saw her which made her go faster down the blank.

"Hey you come here!" The pirates yelled from behind us. Katara backed away while I gave her a glare. They drew their weapons, and took a stance. Katara was the first one to start running.

"KATARA!" I yelled running behind her, but more like after her. We ran threw the market untill we got to a dead-end. I could feel my chest go up and down in fast speed when we stop. We slowly backed away, and they advanced us. Aang using his staff knocked them down.

"Grab on!" He yelled as he turned it in to a glider. He ran, and jump. Katara and Sokka held on to his feet, but they noticed I didn't run with them. _It won't hold our weight, but it will hold theirs._ I stood there waiting for them to leave. "Alec come on!"

"No go. I'll hold them off!" I yelled at them. I stepped back drawing my daggers. I looked up and saw uncertainty on there faces, but Katara's held guilt along with it. I kept my eyes on them until I noticed the pirates standing up. I composed myself ready to fight. Five men stood in front of me. This wasn't the first time I was backed into the corner by people who wanted to kill me.

"Where did the boys, and the little bitch go?" He asked with an evil smirk playing on his face. I held on to my daggers as tight as I could. I didn't answer him. "When we find them the boys will die, and maybe," The smirk grew wider, "If you girls behave we can _keep_ you with us." This wasn't the first time I've been threatened like that. I always made sure the threats never happened. At first I would stand still in fear, but now I just cringe. "If you don't we can just sell you." I had enough with the questions, and demands.

I found a gape in the shield of bodies they used to keep me in the corner. Without hesitation I took in. I ran between the man, but before I got far he grabbed me by my collar. I felt a swift blow to my jaw. I still held my daggers, and stabbed him in the leg. I ran for dear life as he let go. I was quicker than the pirates using a little airbending. When I got to the boarder of the market I saw the forest. Once I was in I used all my airbending to run. I stopped when I was sure I lost them. I leaned my back to the tree, and caught my breath. I could taste the blood that came from my mouth to my chin.

All this for a stupid water scroll.

I thought as I felt the anger rise in me. I wiped the blood from my dagger on my black pants, but there was a red tinge to it. I stuffed the other on in the sheath as I held the blood stained one. I didn't even bother wiping the blood from my face knowing my jaw hurt. I stood and started walking towards the camp site. _All this for a FUCKING water scroll! _I knew I would never say '_fucking water scroll'_ aloud, but I thought it. My blood boiled. When I was sure I was near camp I heard Sokka's voice.

"You risked Alec's life for a water scroll!" He yelled. They were by the camp fire, but they didn't see me. It was already sunset making it hard to see in the dark forest. I didn't stay in there long.

"KATARA!" I yelled walking in on them. They all jumped to their feet when they saw me. I stared at Katara as she looked at the ground.

"Alec your alive!" Aang said worried yet happy, but it did nothing to help my anger. Aang and Sokka looked at my dagger to see there was a trace of blood.

"What were you thinking? Now there going to kill Aang, and Sokka," I said through my teeth, pointing my finger at her. "and there going to ra..." I stop myself from saying the rest. I looked at Aang and Sokka. I couldn't say it in front of them. Aang was a kid that didn't know a lot of violence, and Sokka was her brother.

"What did you say?" Sokka asked walking forward. He knew what I was going to saw. Unlike Katara and Aang who had confused faces.

"There going to do very bad things." I said my voice calmer. Every word hurt my jaw. I used my free hand to hold it. "I'm going to clean my face."

"I'll help," Katara said. I glared at her again.

"No!" I snapped at her.

"I'll help," Aang said. I couldn't be mad at Aang so I let him. He got a clothe from Appa's saddle, and we walked to the lake not far from camp. I sat on my legs as Aang handed me the clothe. I noticed he eyed my dagger as I put it in my sheath. I knew he was against killing. Hell, he was even a vegetarian. I have no idea how he lasted that long. I loved meat.*

"Did...did you kill them?" Aang asked as I wiped the blood from my jaw. He was tense waiting for my answer.

"No. I stabbed one of them in the leg," The thought of me killing another human been made me sick. It wasn't natural.

"Oh okay," He said. I finished wiping the blood, and went to the camp fire. Not wanting to talk I went on my sleeping bag, and relaxed. Since I was in the spirit world I hadn't had any dreams. I was grateful since most of my dreams had horrible memories. Some how I found sleep with the copper taste in my mouth. I thought what was to be a good sleep changed when I heard yelling. I opened my eyes to see Aang and Sokka asleep, but Katara's bag was empty. _Katara!_ I thought with concern. I quickly stood up, and ran towards the direction I heard it from.

I ran using my airbending knowing something wasn't right. I stopped at the edge of the forest when I saw it happening. Katara was tied to a tree, and Zuko was circling her. He held an object the showed blue, and she struggle against the ropes. _What was she doing? _Then I saw the pirates. _The scroll._ Zuko yelled at them and they ran in to the forest. I was no where near the place the were running. That left Zuko, General Iroh, and Katara. He held out his palm and a small flame appeared.

"I won't tell you anything," She yelled. Then fire grew in his hand as I feared for her.

"Oh but you will," He said bringing the fire closer to her. I knew Katara was stubborn, and wouldn't tell them anything. Then the fire was close to her face. It licked it's lips wanting to taste her flesh. I had enough. I jumped from the forest so they could see me.

"STOP! Let her go!" I yelled. I went to my sides to reach my daggers to fight, but I left them at camp. _Shit!_ It was too late to go back they saw me. Zuko's smirk grew.

"I bet the firebender will help me," He said to Katara closing his fist to hide the fire in him. I stepped back looking for a rock, stick. Anything! Then I saw an orange flame after me. I ducked before it could touch me. I looked at Zuko who had his fist out.

"Now tell me or I'll hurt your friend." He told Katara.

"What your to much of a coward to fight me?" I yelled. My thoughts were dazed with adrenailin as the firebender in me came out. _What the hell are you thinking? You don't have a weapon._ Another flame. I jumped. Each flame that came closer so did the prince. Duck, run, duck, run. That was all I was doing. _Thank Agni my tunic is fire-proof._ I finally lost my balance, and fell. The prince standing right in front of me. His fist in the air.

"Now you will talk," He demanded. I needed to get me, and Katara out of here. I only had one weapon. I drew out my arms, and air sent him back. I stood up quickly ready to fight. I took a quick glance and Katara wide-eyed with her moth open. I looked back at Zuko he was up on his feet. His eyes wide, even the scarred one.

"Another airbender!" General Iroh stated. Zuko's face grew angry fast. Another flame. I easily dodged it with airbending. I didn't hold back. I attacked him with everything I had. Kick, punch, dodge, kick. I felt alive. I was breathing hard, but I was feeding of pure adrenalin. My muscles scream to stop, but no. _Break his root!_ I thought as I went for his feet. I felt like a firebender. He saw what I was doing and did the same. I accidentally had one foot to far, and he took the advantage. Fire was sent my way as I fell backwards, and hit my head hard.

"You can be my prize to my father," Zuko said. My vision went blurry as I tried to stand, but as if my body surrendered I laid limp. _Get up!_ I yelled at myself. Zuko walked behind me, and dragged me by my collar. I was placed next to Katara. Her face was the last thing I saw, as my mind and body gave up the fight. Again consumed in the darkness.

* * *

*I'm a Vegetarian in real life LOL

**REVIEW PLZ **

Tell me any ideas you have. PM me them.


	9. Chapter 9: Thoughts

Chapter 9: Thoughts

No one's POV

Katara watch as her friend was being attacked. She knew Alec would use her airbending if she really needed it. What surprised her was her fighting. She fought hard, strong, determined so much like a... firebender. Katara has seen Aang fight many times, but his fighting was different. Aang was more light, soft, and yet powerful. He used circular arm movements while Alec used straight forward punches. Aang jumped out of the way, but she went for the kill. It amazed Katara how opposite they were to each other.

It amazed her that another element can use the techniques of the other ones. It amazed her that Alec was fighting to save her. Only a few hours ago did she risk her own friends life to get a scroll. She saw how she came back with dry blood coming down her mouth. It ashamed her that she put her life at risk again to use the scroll. That's why the waterbender was by the lake. She didn't think of how Alec warned them the pirates were coming.

She defentaily didn't think Zuko was going to be with them, but now here she was. She was tied to a tree while Alec fought. She watch intently at the fight until she saw her friend thrown to the ground. She worried that the fire had burned her, but remembered Alec telling her that her tunic was fire proof. Then she saw as the prince dragged her towards the tree. She looked down to see her eyes barely open, but quickly closed. Looking at Alec's chest she saw a heart beating.

"Do you see? If you just told me where they were your friend didn't have to get hurt," Zuko said panting. Zuko has only fought one airbender before, and like Katara it amazed him how she fought. She was actually a challenge to the firebending prince. He usually liked a challenge, but this girl had something in her that made her different. She had determination. He could tell her fighting was different. He expected her to be like the Avatar. Small and light like a fairy.

That thought was completely wrong when he stood up to fight. Her bending reminded him about his. _She's like a firebender!_ He thought. He had to stop thinking and concentrate. Even though he will never say it she almost knocked him down. If he didn't see the few rocks behind her, she would have won. He gave his last blow the most power. He saw her backup, and trip. He was ready to send fire her way if she fought, but she didn't.

Zuko knew she hit her head. He went behind her and dragged her to her friend. He didn't worry of her getting up, and running. He already saw her leaving consciousness. He leaned on the tree next to the airbender, and felt a sence of pride. He felt he could win this._ I can win this. I have the Avatar's girlfriend, and one of the last airbenders. _He thought. All he need was the Avatar, and the warrior. _Once they see the girls they'll do what ever I ask._ He already had a plan.

His thoughts were pushed aside when he heard the pirates coming. Like promised the pirates came back with the warrior and Avatar. Sokka struggle against the rope, and so did Aang, but stopped when they saw there two best friends. One tied to a tree, and one on the floor. They knew there was a fight from the smell of smoke in the morning air, but they didn't know if she was alive. Zuko saw this, and used it his advantage.

He walk over to the girl on the floor, and picked her up. Using one arm to suppot her head and back, and the other under her knees. Alec laid limp in his arms. He walked over to the two boys. Shock, horror, and disbelief were the emotions that played on their faces. They feared for both of their friends state, and safety. Walking closer Alec was only a foot away from them.

"Don't worry she's not dead, but I do see she's an airbender. I wounder where you found her?" His eyes lingered to both Sokka, and Aang. He saw them weak, and he wanted to play with them. "She will tell me after _I'm _done with her." Not leaving eye contact with them he called a soldier. Handing her to him, the soldier slung her over his shoulder. "Send her to my _bed_ chamber. I'll be there when I'm done." Sokka caught the hints for Alec's future, and struggled with new-found strength.

"You...You...Let her go!" Sokka yelled. Zuko's mischievous smile grew. He knew the older one caught the hints. Even though the hints were empty he played the part well. He would never touch her like that. He hoped they didn't see he had morals.

"It's simple just come with me, and I wont cause her too much pain," He said. Even though he wouldn't force himself on her, he would burn her. If he had to. Sokka stopped. Out of the group he heard the hints, and knew what they meant. He knew what Zuko was planning to do. He remembered some of the women talking about what had happened to them when they were held captive. The things that happened would haunt them. They were all held captive by the Fire Nation. They all had scares to prove it. He feared Alec would get hurt the way the women did.

"Now hand me the boy!" Zuko yelled at the head pirate.

"Hand over the scroll," The pirate said. Then Sokka's quick thinking took over. They soon found themselves fighting. Firebenders aganist Pirates. Pirates aganist Firebenders. The gaang just tryed to leave alive. After the fight Zuko walked back with Iroh to the ship, and the Gaang were saved by Appa. Flying through the sky the Gaang worried. Sokka seem to be the most.

"We have to go back. We have to save her!" Sokka yelled. He sat in the back of the saddle pacing back and forth. Aang and Katara sat down griving.

"I feel so ashamed. I risked her life to get the scroll, and know she's being help captive by Zuko. This is all my fault," Katara said her head in her hands. No one told her it wasn't.

"Did you hear what he said Aang? Do you know what there going to do to her!" His voice the same worried yelling.

"He said he was going to hurt her," Aang answered. Sokka could tell Aang didn't understand. He didn't blame him. He was raised by monks that almost sheilded the children from the outside world.

"Worse," The warrior said just a little above whisper. While they talked Zuko, and his Uncle walked back to the ship. Zuko tired and angry from his defeat went to his room. When he opened the door he half expected to see Alec, but she was there. Her face pale than when he last saw her. He walked over ready to pick her up, and take her to a different room. He raised her in his arms, but stopped short when he saw the blood on his white pillow. He turned her over and looked at her head. From the back she was bleeding.

Zuko stepped out of his room, and from the hall way called for help. A soilder came in and took the girl to the infirmary. He looked back to his pillow drying blood laid on it. He easily replace it with another. He took off his armor, and relaxed._ This is the only good thing about all this. I have bait. The Avatar knows she's important. This is the last of his kind. I could kill her now, but my father would love to see an airbender. I will regain my honor, and bring him a prize_. He was so consumed in his thoughts he almost missed the knock on the door.

He stood up ready to yell at anyone trying to disturb him. When he opened the door the soldier was back with the girl. Zuko took the girl, and walked out of the room. He walked down a few halls and opened the door to another room. He would have put her in a cell, but it was just three walls, and bars. His mind thought of many ways it could go wrong. He placed her on the bed, and looked at her for a second. Her bandage was wrapped around her forehead, and over her curly hair covering the wound in the back.

He looked at at her hair. Out of all the nations he's never seen any one with curly hair. _Do all airbenders have curly hair? _He asked himself. He's never seen Aang with hair, but that's because he chose to bald himself. He growled at himself for being distracted, and walked towards the door. When he opened the door he saw a soldier outside guarding the door. Zuko locked the door, and hand the guard the key.

"Call my Uncle when she wakes up," Zuko told the guard. He walked down the halls, and made his way on to the deck. He couldn't help, but notice that a lot of the men smirk, and patted him on the back. He knew why they did this. They heard the hints he gave the warrior. His face showed disgust that they rewarded that type of behavior. Then he finally made his way up the deck. He saw his Uncle sitting at a table drinking tea. Iroh was also smiling, but it was warm, and friendly. Unlike the ones Zuko got in the hall way.

"So I see your plan is to use her as bait?" His Uncle asked.

"Yes, but she is still out. Once she walks up you will tell her what's happening. Bring her on the deck. I want her to see that there are soilders. She has to know that she can't escape," Zuko said taking a seat at the table. Iroh just nodded and to a sip of his tea. That night the whole ship was asleep, and somewhere in the woods the Gaang tried. They still discussed about Alec.

"We can't say she can escape. There on a ship, and she can't swim," Aang said laying on the ground. Since Alec was gone there was an extra sleeping bag, but Aang didn't feel right using it.

"We can wait untill the ship stops, and sneak in," Katara suggested.

"They'll know were not Fire Nation," He said. He thought of how Alec would use the green dress as a disguise. She was wearing her Fire Nation clothes when they took her so they have no disguise. Sokka laid on his sleeping bag and looked at the sky not saying anything. It was night, and he knew what happened at night. He closed his eyes getting that thought out of his head. He wondered what would have happened if that had been Katara. He cringed at the thought.

He felt ashamed for being glad they took Alec. He couldn't imagine Katara going through that. Then he thought of how they were going to get the information out of her. He was there in the Spirit World with her when the flash back of her mom came up. _Please don't let there be a water room. Please. _He prayed to the spirits.

* * *

School night and still uploading. YEAH!

Tell me what you think, Tell me your ideas, Tell me in reviews or PM

-Alec


	10. Chapter 10: The Ship

Chapter 10: The Ship

I opened my eyes to see a metal ceiling. _Where am I? _I thought as I placed me hand on head. I quickly noticed the bandages. I touched the back of my head throbbing. Bringing my hand to my face I saw a thin trace of blood. Then the memories of what happened appeared. I stood up slowly from where I laid. _Am I his prisoner?_ I thought, as I looked around. The only thing in room was metal bench with a mattress I was sitting on. A wide window near the ceiling. It was only four inches tall. Too small for any child. The only thing lighting the room were two lanterns on the wall. That was it.

_Did the pirates get me? Where's Katara? _Thoughts of what could have happened raced through my mind. I quickly stood up forgetting the pain, and ran to the door. It was locked. I banged on it using my left arm. My right arm sore from the fighting.

"Finally!" Someone said from outside. I walked backwards while panic struck me._ Finally? What are they doing? I don't even know where I'm at. _I back away until my back hit the wall. I could feel my breath as I tried to calm it. I heard foot steps coming towards the door. I didn't care how sore my body was I took my stance, and waited. The door slowly opened, and a round short man walked in. I punched my fist to bend, but couldn't. _What the hell?_ I felt my body shake. I was too scared to bend.

The man walked in to the light. It was General Iroh. He had his hands in his sleeves, as a huge welcoming smile was plastered on his face. He wore no armor, and had no weapons. I didn't release my stance. Then he sat at the end of the bed. I wasn't sure what he wanted, but I slowly stood out of my stance. I stayed by the wall, and stared at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, child," He said softly with the smile.

"Where..." I started asking, but it was like he could read my mind, as he answered my question without hearing it.

"You are on Prince Zuko's ship," As he said the word 'ship' I started to feel uneasy. Ship meant we were on water. "I am Iroh. Zuko sent me to retrieve you." He said walking out, as I soldier walked in with rope. I quickly took my stance. My hands were out to punch jets of air, but before I could blink rope was wrapped around them. I was shoved out of my stance, and walked. Outside in the hall I saw Iroh smiling. He then turned, and started walking. The soldier shoved me to follow. _Where is the Gaang?_ I walked through endless hallways. Iroh opened a door, and I walked a few steps, and was outside. I closed my eyes to shield them from the sun.

Then when I opened them I saw what was in front of me. The ruthless Prince Zuko stood in front of me. He looked down at me with a smirk lingering on his lips. Then I felt two hands on my shoulders. I look both ways and see to Fire Nation soldiers. I tried to move but the grip tighten in warning.

"Your awake. Good," Zuko said. I stared at him with the best glare I could muster.

"Why am I here? Where are my friends?" I yelled I didn't care if he was a yard away.

"You know why your here, and for the people you call 'friends'. I don't know, but I do know that they will come for you," He said in calm mannered voice. Then he stepped aside. I saw rows and rows of soldiers, but what caught me eyes was what was around us. The ship was sailing on water. I felt as the blood drain from my face. I could hear Zuko snicker as he saw my face. "See there is no way to escape." I glared at him again. My fear was pushed aside with anger.

"If you think I'm going to tell you anything. You are dead wrong," I cleared. Me voice was strong. I wasn't going to show any weakness.

"You act like someone from the Fire Nation, but we all know your not," He said. I could feel my blood coming back to my face in rage.

"I. Am. Fire Nation," I said through my teeth. He seemed to smile at my anger. "Your Father is Fire Lord Oazi, Your Uncle is The Great General Iroh, and you're the banished Prince Zuko. Everyone celebrates the day you were banished." It was my turn to smile as I say his anger take him. He took a step closer to me, and pointed a finger in my direction. Looking down at me I could see pure rage.

"Listen to me, girl. You watch what you say closely. This is just a warning," He said through his teeth. Then he turned his head towards the guard that held my shoulder. "Take her back." I was turned around, and shoved threw the door that led below deck. I walked with a smile. _Now I know what makes him angry. _I thought of so many ways I could use it to my advantage. When we got to the room they didn't even untie my hands. They shoved me in, and closed the door. I went over to the bed, and sat down.

That's when it hit me. _I'm being help captive as bait. I can't escape, because I can't swim. _I burried my head in my hands. _There going to try to save me. They know I can't escape._ I wanted to knock everyone off this ship. I wanted to be on land. I wanted to be with my friends. _I'm alone again. _I thought. Then I heard as the door opened. I didn't bother to lift my head. I knew who it was.

"If you're not from the Fire Nation than which nation did you come from?" Zuko asked. I took my hands away from my face, but kept my gaze at the floor.

"I told you I am from the Fire Nation. If the tunic doesn't make it clear than I don't know what will," I said. I tried to keep my anger down.

"You weren't wearing it when you and the water tribe peasant played earthbender," I froze. _How did he know?_ "Yes I know. 'screw the Fire Nation' doesn't show a lot of respect." I picked up my head. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, with a smirk. "I might not have a water room on the ship, but I do have fire. Lots of it. So I suggest you answer my questions."

"Why would I do that? I don't know where there going," I said. It was true I didn't know where they were going. Sokka usually told us when we were flying to the next place.

"I don't have to know where there going. Like I said there going to come for you," He said. I couldn't deny it, but the stubborn part of me did.

"Well there not!" I stood up, and walked in front of him. He kept his calm stance. "They don't care that much about me." I knew they cared about me, and it was strange. We have all known each other for about three weeks, but we cared for one another. Then I took in a deep breath like at the Air Temple. Zuko saw what I was going to do, and placed a hand over my mouth. I would have bit him, but his hand was firm, and would not give me enough space to do so.

"I wouldn't bend either. Very bad things come from bending," He said, but then the flash back of his scar came to mind. I picked up my leg to kick him, but he saw it. Grabbing my ankle in mid-air I was off-balance. I yelp as he pushed me back, and fell. I looked at him as he left. The anger ran though my blood. I stood up. Knowing he didn't want me to bend I did it. My thoughts were clouded with rage. I felt the anger slowly release punch after punch. The air in the room was crazy.

I breathed heavy after such display of rage. I didn't make it to the bed. My legs collapsed underneath me, as I cried in my hands. I didn't care if they heard me. _Your going to escape! Aang will come. Katara will come. Sokka will come. _I had know idea about their current health, but some how I knew they escaped. I had to make a plan. I couldn't just let them do all the work._ Hold on don't let this take your sanity. _I stood up, and went to the bed. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

My eyes sprung open. The door shot open as I my upper body sprung up. A soldier stood at my door. I swung my legs over, and stood up. He motioned with his hand for me to follow him. I really had no energy to fight after my bending outburst. My body was sore, but I followed him. To my surprise he didn't tie my hands. _You won't tell them anything. _I told myself. I followed the soldier down the hall. As I did so I felt the stare of the other soldier behind me piercing my back. I turned my head to look at him. He wore a helmet so I couldn't see his face, but the large dent in his chest plate made him recognizable.

Even though he wore a helmet something in his body language showed an emotion I didn't expect. Sympathy. I didn't need any one to show me pity. I glared at him. When I got my message through I turned forward, but it did nothing. I could feel him staring. Then the soldier in front of me stopped. He opened the door, and walked back. I stepped in to see a restroom. I turned around, but the door was closed._ This is good. I'll have to find out how often they let me out. _Thoughts of escape went through my head. I didn't notice how long I was standing when a thump on the door startled me.

I walked to the door, and opened it. The two soldiers stood outside the door as I walked out. The soldier I followed walked back to my cell. I could feel the other one beaming at me with his eyes. I would have blasted him down the hall way, but I held my wrist. I didn't want to see Zuko so soon. When we stopped by my door the soldier opened it, and I walked in. I heard the door slam behind me as I walked to my bed. I looked up at the small window. By how the sun was near the east I guessed it was morning. I closed my eyes.

_"We rise with the sun," Dad said. His golden eye toward the sun. His black shoulder length hair not in its usual top knot, swung back and forth with every deep breath he took. As he inhaled the energy of the sun I inhaled the fresh breeze._

I inhaled deeply while I opened my eyes. I chuckled as I remembered Dad's failed attempts to teach me firebending.

_"I don't feel it," my eight-year-old self squeaked. I closed my eyes tight trying to concentrate. A roaring laughter escaped from my father. I looked up at him, and punched him in the arm playfully. He didn't feel it as the deep red Fire Nation tunic blocked it. I no longer sat cross-legged as I stood up. I started to feel frustrated from weeks of training. Dad stood up with the genuine smile on his face._

_"You are a bender. I can see it," He said. He faced his hand palm up. Then a tiny flame crackled in his hand. I reached my hand out to touch it, but retreated when I almost burnt myself. I saw as his smile was gone, and a frowned appeared. I looked down in disappointment. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him smiling. "C'mon my little firebender."_

I did what we always did. As I sat down and meditated.

* * *

Thanks for the feed back.

I love when you guys review.


	11. Chapter 11: In Deep

Chapter 11: In Deep

The past five days the Gaang hasn't come for me, and I found out the routine. In the morning they would give me breakfast, and let me go to the restroom. The soldier that stared at me was always there. His piercing gaze on me. In the evening Iroh would come with some tea, and try to talk to me. On the first day he checked my head, and told me that it was okay to take off the wrappings. I didn't say a word as he told me stories of him, and his experiences. They were very interesting, but at one point I thought if he was trying to make my go crazy with stories. The smile on his face assured me that he wasn't. I enjoyed the vists they were the only thing from keeping me going crazy. I would just sip my tea, and listen, but today as he told his story I told him my name.

"Alec," I said in a pause of his story. This was the first time he heard me speak. He looked at me questioning me. I took another sip of the warm tea, and continued. "My name is Alec."

"That's a very beautiful name. It is actually an ancient name for an Air Nomad," He said giving me a smile.

"General Iroh..." I began to ask a question that was on my mind for a while, but he quick held up a finger.

"You can call me Iroh, or Uncle if you want," I raised an eyebrow when he said 'Uncle'. _Why would he want a stranger to call him 'Uncle'? _I thought, but continued my question.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked.

"There is no reason not to. I would go crazy being in here," He said giving a hardy laugh.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head.

"I'm will be on the deck. I might be able to bring a Pai Shoi board next time," I smiled. He then took his tray and left. After his leave I sat on the floor and meditated. My back to the door. Later in the day the guards would bring me dinner, and let me go to the restroom, but right now I enjoyed the silence around me. Most of the time it would make me go insane, but I enjoyed it right now. I heard as the water hit the metal in of the ship. I no longer feared the water in my room. There was no way for it to get in, and the ship was to big for it to sink easily.

I felt the air stir around me, as I breathed. _In and out._ I told myself. I paid good attention to my surrounding. I was angry I couldn't use my bending. The guard felt the strong air come out from the door the day I let my bending take me. The guard went and told Iroh. The next day when he brought me tea he told me that I was lucky the guard told him. That Zuko would not have taken kindly to the news. At the time I ignored him, but heard what he said.

I didn't care if he found out. I wasn't afraid of him, and I knew could easily take him, but if I did have to fight him that meant I had to escape that day. I didn't have a set in stone plan yet. I thought ever night of how I could but it always involved water. Since I have been captured, and held hostage I have not once had a bad dream, or a dream at all. I was grateful. If the guard was tell Iroh or Zuko as much as I thought they would soon find out, and see me weak. I didn't want to cry after every bad dream it just happened.

Then I heard the door slowly open. _It's not time for dinner. Is it?_ I thought, but kept my eyes close. _They will leave._ I raised an eyebrow as I heard the footsteps closer than before. I opened my eye slightly, but before I could turn around a hand was placed over my mouth. My eyes opened wide with horror. I bit hard, and tasted blood. I a swift motion I was on my feet looking at two men.

"Fuck!" One of them yelled as he held his hand. They both blocked the door denying me a way of escape. I stepped back ready to fight. The one I didn't bite advanced me. I punched the air, but I didn't bend. _What horrible timing!_ The man was in front on me. Grabbing my neck he pinned me to the wall. The thumb of my back hitting the wall filled the room. I gasped for air that didn't come. I was scared as the other man walked towards me. His fist making quick contact with my stomach. I slid down the wall gasping for air.

"Iroh!" I tried yelling, but it was merely a whisper. I heard the roaring laughter.

"That old man won't save you," One said.

"I heard this one was already used by that fucking excuse of a prince," The other said.

"There's always recycling," The roaring laughter continued. _Used? _Before I couldn't register what they said I was pulled up by my upper arm. With a solid grip I was pinned to the wall. I was about to yell for Iroh, but the name was caught in my throat. His free hand roamed the upper half of my body as I struggled. I used my other hand to hit him, but it was quickly pinned too. _This can't be happening?_ It did as he leaned his head forcefully to kiss me. I moved my head. All that was heard was the hard clunk of his head hitting metal wall behind me. It wasn't a smart choice as a rock hard fist came at my right cheek. My cheek already healed from the old bruise, but I could feel as a new bruise being formed.

"The whore likes to fight," The other said. As he was pinning me to the wall I could feel a tug on my tunic. My face drain of color. _No._ He tugged harder. I feared what they were going to do to me, but I feared more of what would happen to my tunic. It was the only thing I had of my dad. I couldn't see what the other man was doing, but I took my advantage. With renewed strength I kick him between the legs. He let me go and dropped to the floor. I saw the other soldier taking of his armor.

I took my other advantage, and ran for the door. Lucky for me they didn't even bother to lock it. My feet already knew where to run before I did. The deck. As I was running I noticed my right arm was a dead weight. The grip left my arm numb, but I kept running the path I remembered. It was only three days ago I was on deck. I saw the few steps leading up to my destination. Once I got to the door I used my left hand to open it, but I heard the steps of other people behind me. The door flung open.

I felt my heart fall as I saw the deck empty. I ran to the middle looking back and forth. Then I hand took me by the wrist pulling me down to the cold metal. I had nothing to lose as I screamed. I was turn over to see the two men. One holding on to his crouch, as the other had no shirt. I screamed in pain as one stepped on my hand while putting his weight into it.

"Maybe she wants to swim," The one stepping on my hand said.

"No!" I yelled. My voice raspy from the screaming.

"To late, sweetheart," Then before I could protest I was dragged by my ankles to the ledge of the railing. In my last effort I let out a blood curdling scream for all the nations to hear. As quick as it came it went. I was now in a cold painful death. The water came in faster with my mouth opened from the now silent scream. The scream of a dead girl. I looked up to see something swimming after me. _My death will be quick._ I thought.

* * *

Review. i like reviews. yeah!

Upload tommorow

sorry for short chapter

- Alec


	12. Chapter 12: Savior

Chapter 12: Savior

I felt the warm hands pushing on my chest, but then I felt warm lips touch my cold ones. My eyes and upper body sprung up as I violently started coughing. I felt a warm hand hold my shoulder as the other patted my back. I looked around to see soldiers all around. I finally saw who was patting my back my jaw almost dropped. Zuko was right next to me. His face unreadable._ What happened? _I thought as I noticed I was soaking wet. I felt a breeze against my chest. When I looked down I saw my tunic open showing my red tank top. I blushed as I quickly closed it.

Zuko stood up. As he moved out of the way I saw the two men that tried to kill me. I gasp and tried to back away, but my arms wouldn't hold my weight. Pure fear and horror-struck me as they gave an evil grin. I couldn't help, but let the warm tears ride down my cheeks. A hand touch my shoulder, and I flinched. I looked up, and saw Iroh. I relaxed. He put his hands under my arm as he helped me up.

"What happened!?" Zuko yelled out. I don't know why but I backed up as he did. His face now showed anger. He turned to me then the men. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"She used her bending, sir," The one without a shirt said.

"We tried to detain her, but she jumped off the railing," The other one said.

"We would have came straight to you, but she was getting out of control," The tears ran down my face as they feed him lies. I knew my word would have no effect to my outcome so I kept quite. Zuko turned to me. Looking straight in to my tear filled eyes I stared in to his warm golden ones. When I thought it couldn't get worse it did.

"She told us she was going to personally kill you," One said. Then I did something I didn't expect to come from my lips.

"LIARS. THERE LYING!" I yelled. My throat burned as I did so. All eyes stared at me. I haven't spoken to anyone in five days. This even shocked Zuko. His eyes widen even his scarred one. I looked down waiting for my punishment. I knew the punishment for sending a death threat to the royal family was crueller than death.

"Uncle," I heard Zuko say. I closed my eyes as tight as I could waiting, but it never came. I felt a tug on my arm. I looked up to see Iroh pulling me to the door that led below deck. I did nothing but walk. I could feel Iroh eyeing me the whole time. I felt confused and relived. Once we came to a door he let go of my arm, and open it. As the door swung open I saw a queen sized bed with red sheets in the middle of the room. That was the first thing that caught my eye. There were the dual dao swords on the wall, and right next to the bed were two dressers. There was a huge Fire Nation flag that hung on the other wall. Then I saw another door that lead to the bathroom.

"Alec, are you okay?" Iroh asked with sincere worry in his face and voice. I turned to him, and nodded my head. Even though my whole body was sore I was mentally okay. He gave me a nod but was not sure if I was really okay. "You must be freezing. You can use the bathroom. I'll have some clothes on the bed." He slowly left the room. I walked to the bathroom. When I opened the door I went to the sink. Looking at the mirror I saw myself.

A purple-blue bruise was forming. My hair, and clothes were soaking wet. I took of my tunic and hung it on a hook while I threw the rest of the clothes on the floor. When I was about to take off my tank top I saw some red ribbon by the side of the sink. The ribbon looked familiar, but then it hit me. _This is Zuko's room._ I thought. This made me suspicious to why I was in here, but I didn't really care at the moment. After I pulled of the rest of the clothes I took a shower. The warm water felt good on my below freezing skin.

When I was done I took one of the big towels and wrapped it tight around my body. I would have rang out my clothes, but first I need to get some on. Walking out I saw some clothes on the bed. I set the towel in back in the bathroom. Then I put on the pair of large black baggy pants that were on the bed. They were only a few sizes bigger than my other ones, but I tightened the rope around my waist so they didn't fall off. I took the tunic and examined it. No sleeves with buttons going from top to bottom. It was a brownish color, and it had some gold on the edges. When on I could tell it was a few sizes to big, but so was my red tunic so I was use to clothes that didn't fit.

I examined my pale arms. I felt like I was showing too much skin. My tunic I always wore had long sleeves, and so did my Earth Kingdom dress. With my hands I went up and down my arms, but stopped short when I felt a sting. Turning my right arm I saw patches of purple. If you pay attention the patches look like a hand. I didn't have any shoes on for the fact I left them in my room. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Placing my head in my hands I thought of everything that happened.

They said something about 'used'.

I thought. That's what really confused me. I didn't know what they were talking about. The next thing I knew I was on deck looking for Iroh. _What would I have even told him anyways?_ Then the next I was in deep water, but when I woke up Zuko was there. _What was he doing?_ _His hands were on my chest, and he put his mouth on mine._ I touched my slightly swollen lips. I blushed, but easily composed myself when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in," I heard Iroh's voice from the door. I stood up, and looked at the door. Iroh walked in with a tray of tea that he then set on the bed. He turned to me giving me a big smile. Then he went to the bathroom taking my clothes even my tunic. "I'll just put these out to dry," As he left. Just as the door closed it opened this time an angry Zuko walked in. He was wearing his armor still but it was dry. I just stared at him when he paced back and forth. Then he realized I was in the room.

"What did they do to you?" He asked with the same anger. I just showed him my arm. I guess he already saw my face.

"Nothing," I said.

"Why didn't you swim? You could of drown!" He yelled like it was my fault. I didn't answer. I didn't know how to. "Why?!" He was in front of me now. I looked down at the floor. I've heard Zuko had a temper.

"I don't know how," I said almost in a whisper.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know how!" I said louder looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked almost amused. I didn't say anything, but for a reason I saw a smirk appear on his face. "I saved your life. The least you can do is answer my questions." I let out a heavy sigh of frustration. I knew I couldn't back away. It would be very dishonorable to ignore some one who saved your life. _Oh, and HE knows a lot about honor? _I thought, but now was not the time to be a smart-ass.

"Yes, really," I said almost through my teeth. He just walked past me, and walked in to the bathroom. He closed the door, but it quickly opened.

"Why is there blood on the sink?" I heard. I stood up quick and walked to the door. Without walking in I could see the blood. I placed my hand on the back of my head then in front of my. Red liquid traced my hand. As I looked at my hand a towel was placed over the blood. "Here." I took the towel, and placed it on the back of my head. Then the door slammed in my face.

_That was rude. _I thought. _But it also wasn't._ I put the white towel on the back of my head as I sat on the bed. _Why did he save me? All I am to him is a way to the Avatar. He could have let me drown, and the Aang wouldn't have known, but he saved my life?_ The confusion in my head turned in to a head ache. I noticed that the door, and Zuko walked out. I didn't lift my head as I pressed the towel on the back of it.

Then I felt a hand tug on my arm. Zuko grabbed my left forearm, and started pulling me off the bed. He dragged me out, and started walking down the hall. I struggled to get my arm out, but I was still sore. Then he stopped at a door a hallway away from his room. Not letting go of my arm he opened the door, and walked in hauling me behind him. It look exactly like my room. _It's not you room. It's a cell!_ I scolded myself.

"You're lucky one of my men told me, but with your scream I bet the Earth Kingdom heard it," He mocked while letting go of my arm. He started turning around to leave, but there was something I had to tell him.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped, but didn't turn around. I swallowed my pride as I did the next thing. I looked down as I said it. "Thank you, for not letting me drown." I was sincere.

"Your thanks will be enough when I have the Avatar," He said with the same mocking tone. I felt my anger rise.

"Do you think about anything besides the Avatar?" I asked no longer sincere.

"Yes, but that capturing him is me main concern," He turned his head to look at me over my shoulder. "You are just a pawn. I can't let you die." My jaw dropped, but quickly clenched. "Then why would there be a reason for the Avatar to come here." With that said he stepped out and slammed the door. _I should've known he wasn't that selfless._ I thought as I kicked the wall. The jolt went up my leg, and into my stomach.

I groaned as the pain came. I fell on the bed holding my stomach. _Where are they? _I thought_. What if they headed of to the North Pole without me?_ I felt something I didn't expect. Abandonment. The only time I felt that was when Dad left and Mom died, but Aang, Katara, and Sokka were like my family. In a weird way I felt like they were. Even if we all just known each other for about four weeks.

_You can't be selfish. They need to get to the North Pole. Once they do Aang and Katara can learn waterbending._ Then I started feeling regret. The whole time I was with them I never asked a question about being an airbender or the culture. I never asked how to make an air scooter. I never showed Aang how to bend. Grandad was dead so I couldn't ask him, and Mom barely knew anything herself about our culture. _You can't give up hope in five days._ _Maybe they are trying? _

* * *

No one's POV

"It's been five days we have to do something!" Sokka exclaimed. In the three days they met a group called the freedom fighters. The freedom fighters went around taking down Fire Nation. At first they were kind off glad that Alec wasn't with them. Knowing her she would have been in more fights than needed. Her wearing her Fire Nation tunic, and explain that she was proud of who she is. After Sokka saw what the leader of the freedom fighters, Jet was going to kick an old man he was very glad Alec wasn't there.

Once Katara and Aang found out about Jet they were too, but they still wanted Alec with them. They felt bad for leaving her for five days, but they really had no idea where she was. Zuko was the one that usually tracked them down. Now they had to track him. At first there plan was to wait untill Zuko found them again, but after so long they were questioning it. Sokka again seemed the most worried still. Even though he didn't like Alec, she was human. _No human deserves what is coming to her. _He thought.

He tried to explain to Aang, but he was too innocent to understand. To innocent to realize how cruel someone can be to another person. Once he explained it to Katara, she finally put two and two together, but soon felt more guilty. She even tried to throw the scroll away, but Aang told her to keep it untill they got to the North Pole. Now they were flying over the ocean. All of them looking down for a current Fire Nation ship.

"I know, Sokka," Aang said. He sat on Appa's head holding the ropes to the bison.

"They won't do anything to her as long as she doesn't fight," Katara said. They all looked at each other. Alec not fighting was like a bird not flying. It wasn't going to happen.

"If we find the ship we'll stick close, but right now I don't think it's anywhere near here," Aang said. "Zuko will find us, and we'll find Alec. Were not giving up on her."


	13. Chapter 13: On Deck

Chapter 13: On Deck

I laid on the bed holding my stomach untill sweet sleep consumed me. I was so tired from the fight, and emotional stress. I would have stayed in bed all day if it weren't for Iroh. Three firm knocks on the door made my head throb. It was nice and quiet a while ago, but now everything was so loud. I heard when Iroh came in, but I stayed in my small ball. Then I felt the weight of the bed shift, and a hand on my shoulder. I finally opened my eyes when Iroh shook his hand.

"Alec wake up," He said. I groaned as I took my arms away from my stomach, and used them to sit myself up right. I opened my eyes to see Iroh smiling, but he didn't bring his usual tray of tea. "Were going to go on the deck today." The color drained from my face. I wasn't sure to be either scared, happy, excited, confused or horrified. Iroh saw this, but kept his smile.

"What?" I asked. My voice hoarse since I haven't drank anything since yesterday.

"Zuko informed my that you can not swim. So I have no fear of you escaping," He said. He stood up, and walked towards the door. He turned around to see me sitting there. "Would you rather stay inside a small room or go out on the deck?" It wasn't a hard choice. I stood up, and followed him out the door. I looked behind me to see the guard by the door. Not any guard, but _the_ guard. The guard with a dent in his chest plate. _Why does he stare at me? _I thought, but before I could get lost in it Iroh spoke.

"You are very lucky that Zuko saved you," He said.

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes. I tried to say thanks to him, but he then threw it in my face._ Very lucky. _I thought sarcastically. When we got to the door leading up the deck I stopped for a second, and took a deep breath. He opened the door, and stepped out. I followed right behind him. When I thought a little color came back to my face it left.

Water surrounded the ship. I looked at the railing and saw the gap was big enough for me to slip through. I swallowed hard. I couldn't show this much fear to water. Then a smile appeared on my lips when I thought of the irony. I was scared of water, but one of my best friends was a waterbender.

I saw Iroh walk towards a round table that was right next to the wall of the ship. Far enough from the railing. On the table was a tray of tea, and board that I did not recognize. I walked towards the table and took a seat across from Iroh. He poured some tea, and handed me a cup. I nodded in thanks.

"Have you ever played Pai Shoi?" He asked.

"No," I said taking a sip of my tea. He then explain the rules in detail so I could understand. Once he was done we started a game, but then he started asking me questions.

"So Alec you are from the Fire Nation?" He asked. I nodded my head as I looked at the board intently. "Which ring?"

"The middle ring," I said. The higher rings were for people of importance and wealth. While the lower rings were for people of low importance, and wealth.

"May I ask you something?" He asked. This took my attention away from the board. I looked at him for a second, and nodded.

"Why are you traveling with the Avatar?" I was taken back a little. I would have expected Zuko to ask something like that, but Iroh? He seemed curious unlike Zuko who just wanted the information. I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"My mom died when I was seven. My dad is in the Navy. My grandparents died about four months ago. I don't really have anywhere to go. The government took the house so I took what I could and left." I said bluntly. I didn't want to get into to much detail. When I looked at Iroh he had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's okay," I said. I needed to change the subject. Seeing that he already made a move I moved my tile. Iroh's smile came back, and he looked intently at the board. I was about to decide my next move, but I felt a sudden hand grab me by the collar.

"Hey!" I yelled. I was on my feet.

"What is _she_ doing out here?!" I didn't have to turn around to know it was Zuko who said it. He was mad. I struggled against his grip, but he didn't let go.

"Let me go," I said through my teeth. All he did was shake me.

"She is playing Pai Shoi with me. She can't escape, and it would not be healthy for someone to stay in a metal box for so long," He said. He wasn't smiling, but he was very calm. With one last shake I was thrown to the hard metal ground.

"Okay, but if she does anything out of line. _You_ are personally responsible," Zuko said. Using my arms I picked my self off the ground. Turning around I saw Zuko walking back below deck. I would have gave anything to bend him of the ship right there, and then. Instead I dusted myself off, and sat back down.

"Please excuse my nephew's actions. He takes a while to get use to," Iroh said with a smile. _Lets hope I'm not here long enough to find out. _I thought.

"How long have you been on this ship?" I asked.

"Three years," He answered. I gasped. He surely saw the shock on my face as he gave a hardy laugh. "I know it is a long time, but I am perfectly sane." I laughed as he poured himself a fifth cup of tea. "I know how it is to stay in a hunk of metal for to long."

"How do _not_ go insane?" I asked truly wanting to know the secret.

"You keep yourself busy," He said. I nodded my head in understanding. This was probably one of his ways to keep himself busy. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Uh. No I never learned how," I asked raising my eyebrow at the sudden change of questions.

"Really? Maybe I can talk to the cook. He might like someone to help him. He is a nice man," He said. I wasn't sure why he wanted me to help the cook, but it was still better than staying in the room.

"I would love to," I said. I never really knew how since I was to young for Mom to teach me. Then I heard my stomach rumble. I remembered I didn't eat any breakfast. I blushed realizing Iroh heard it.

"We can go now, and ask," He said picking up the tea-tray.

"I got it," I said taking the tea-tray. He handed me the tray, and walked to the door right next to the one that lead below deck. Instead of stairs it lead straight to the mess hall. Rows, and rows of tables were lined up. While there was an area to get your food. About twenty men sat down eating lunch. They all stared at me as I followed Iroh to the kitchen. We finally stopped when he told me to set the tray on a table. As I did so a man with an apron stepped in front of Iroh. He stared at me for a good minute, and turned to the person in front of him.

I had to keep myself from gaping. The man was huge. He was clearly Fire Nation, but what was different was he was seven feet tall. Muscle ran up, and down his arms. He looked to be around mid-thirtys. After Iroh explain to him why we were here the huge man walked past Iroh, and stood in front of me. I literally looked up to him. He stared intently down at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then he let out a smile. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"I am Chef Hue," He said holding out his hand. I smiled and took it.

"Alec," I said shaking his hand. He let go, and turned to Iroh.

"I will see her early in the morning?" He asked. Iroh nodded. I quickly bowed, and walked back to the deck with Iroh. When we got to the door Iroh opened it to something I didn't want to see. I covered my eyes as me and Iroh went back to the table. I couldn't help, but take a peek. On the deck Zuko was fighting with one of the guards, but that's not what made me close my eyes. Zuko was shirtless.

Even when I traveled with Aang, and Sokka I always turned around if they weren't wearing something. I always did it out of respect. usually it would just be Sokka without pants, but I still turned away. Now Zuko was on deck fighting shirtless. Muscle went up, and down his back, and chest. His arms weren't completely covered with muscle, but there was a lot from the firebending. I couldn't help, but peek. _Stupid girl hormones._ I scolded myself. I turned back to the game, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of them.

It wasn't the shirtless Zuko this time, but the fighting that interest me. They were both very skilled. It looked like they were doing more advance moves. Dad did show me the basics, but nothing like this. The kicks were more accurate. The punches more forceful. Then one of the most annoying voices took me out of thoughts.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled stopping the match. I watch as the poor guy that had to fight him collapse on the deck. I turned my head as I saw Zuko waking towards us. I felt more, and more uncomfortable the closer he got. "Uncle. When are we going to be docking?"

"In a few days," Iroh said.

"Go ask Lieutenant Jee what repairs are needed," Zuko told him. Without another word Iroh stood up, and left. The man he was fighting left leaving me and Zuko. I felt really uncomfortable, and I could feel the redness in my face. As I looked at the ground I could also feel Zuko staring at me. I hated it when people stared at me. I looked up at him to give him the stink eye, but realized he was only a yard away from me. Still shirtless. It was hard to give a stink eye while gaping. He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a mocking tone. I turned away, and rolled my eyes. In truth I wasn't really sure how to answer the question. I could have said 'no', but then I would have been lying. I heard him take a breath to say something else, but then I saw Iroh come back.

"No real repairs, but there are a few minor ones," Iroh said sitting back down. Zuko stormed back to his firebending without another word. I didn't even bother to watch the fighting. I played two games of Pai Shoi with Iroh untill he walked me back to my room. The two games took longer than needed, because every minute I heard 'Uncle!'. Zuko really started getting on my nerves with Uncle this, and Uncle that, but I didn't show it. As I walked down the hallway with Iroh. I noticed that the guard wasn't there.

I felt a wave of relief run over me. That guy creeped me out. When I was in my room I walked over the bed, and lie down. I wasn't tired, but I needed something to do, and some how sleep made time go quicker. I was actually excited to help the chef._ It really does beat staying in this room, and when I catch up with the others I could you my new skills. _I thought, but frowned imagining how they were right then. _We we'll see each other again. Who else will teach Aang firebending?_ I thought of anyone willing, but no firebender from the Fire Nation caught my mind. After Aang found an earthbending teacher he would have to have a firebending teacher. Then it hit me. _Dad!_ Then again I wasn't sure if he was alive.

Then the door swung opened. Quickly I stood up getting in a fighting stance. Since the day before I had become more careful. When I looked at the intruder I was shocked to see Zuko. Unlike earlier in the day he was now wearing his clothes, and armor.

"Better not bend, girl," He told me. I stood out of my stance, but kept my guard up. He walked towards me, but I took a step back. I didn't trust him even if he did save my life. Then I felt his hand on my wrist. I started struggling, but the hand became hot. "Stop!" I did what he said, but soon found rope around my wrists. He grabbed my sleeveless tunic by the shoulder, and shoved me towards the door.

I was shoved me more untill he stopped in front of the door to his room. _Why is he? _Then I felt the blood drain from my face for the third time today. I stayed frozen at the spot. He shoved me in to his room. It looked exactly the way it did since yesterday, but there was a chair in the corner. I quickly composed myself not wanting to show any fear.

"Sit," He ordered me pointing at the chair. I walked over, and sat down. As I did so I glared at him showing no fear, and no weakness. I rested my elbows on the arms, but couldn't move them that much due to the fact that my wrists were tied. Zuko stood in front of me looking down at me.

"What do you want?" I said.

"This is an interrogation," He said. I felt the anger boil in me. He was going to use him saving me to its full advantage.

"What do you want to know," I said through my teeth.

"Where are they headed?"

"I don't know," I said in full honesty.

"You expect me to believe that? You travel with them. Why?" He asked coldly. I wouldn't answer him the same way I would Iroh. I could easily tell him what I told him, but more than likely he would throw it in my face.

"I'm an airbender if you didn't know," I said sarcastically. It wasn't the time to be sarcastic. His lips formed in a straight line.

"You may have my Uncle convinced, but you won't have me. I can see through your little mask. There's another reason you travel with him," He was right there was, but I wasn't going to tell him I was Aang's firebending teacher. That would just make another reason for him keep me as bait, or even kill me.

"I told you I would answer your questions. If you chose not to believe them that's your problem," I said. "Why do you even stock him? He's just a kid?"

"He's the Avatar," He said.

"You're scared of a little kid?" I said mocking him this time. His temper was getting the better of him. I could tell by the muscle in his hand twitching. He was going to be close to firebending. I leaned back in the chair enjoying his irritation.

"I'm asking the questions," He said.

"No really?" I love being a smart-ass.

* * *

Next chapter will be better

Review

Update soon

- Alec


	14. Chapter 14: Dual Dao Swords

Chapter 14: Dual Dao Swords

After an hour of arguing with Zuko I finally came back to my room. My pale arms were covered with black soot from Zuko's attempts at scaring me. I tried to answer his questions honestly, but it was hard when he didn't believe me. At only one piont did he almost burn me. My wrists were still tied. Only giving me so much space to move, but enough to move away from the flame. I wasn't scared. At least I didn't show it.

He finally got so upset with my smart-ass remarks he took me back. The guard with the dent in his chest plate stared at me like always. He always wore his helmet, so I couldn't see his face. Zuko didn't even bother taking the rope off. I twisted my wrists in many different directions untill I found the right pattern. I sighed in relief when I laid down to sleep.

When I woke up it was already dawn. _Iroh will be here any minute._ I thought. I remembered Chef Hue saying early. I was excited to help. I only had to wait five minutes until I heard the three familiar knocks. I stood up, and patted out the wrinkles on my clothes. Then the door opened. Iroh walked in with his usual smile, and a pair of shoes that I recognized to be mine.

"Thank you," I said as he handed them to me, but as I bent down to put them on I could feel him staring at me. When they were on, and I looked at him I saw he was looking at my arms. A rare frown appeared. "There not burnt."

"Well I talked to Chef Hue to confirm your arrangement, and you will help him today," He said his smile returning. I gave a nodded. Then without another word we walked out, and down the hallway. "How do you feel?"

"Good. Excited really," I said. We made a quick turn and we were in the mess hall without going onto the deck. Only a few men were eating. Seeing how early it was it would be only a matter of time before everyone came out eat. We walked to the back of the kitchen. Chef Hue wasn't there yet so it gave me a chance to look around. There were many stoves, and open flames. A few metal tables, and shelves pushed next to a wall filled with pots and such. There was no door to walk in to the back or wall which made it easy to see the mess hall.

A door in the back of the kitchen opened. Chef Hue walked out with a huge chunk of cold meat. I guessed that was the freezer he walked out from. He threw the meat on one of the tables. When he saw us standing there he smiled. Wiping his hands on his worn out apron he walked in front of us. I forgot how tall he was, as I looked up at him.

"Chef Hue," Iroh said.

"General Iroh," Chef Hue said in a deep voice while bowing. He straightened up and looked at me giving a warm smile.

"I will leave Alec. I will be back in the evening," Iroh. He slightly bowed and left. I stood there a second wondering what to do, but Chef Hue motioned for me to follow him. We stopped in front of the huge block of frozen meat, and he handed me something that looked like a hammer.

"You need to make the meat tender. All you do is pound the meat with this, but don't stay in the same spot," He told me hitting the meat a few times with another hammer. He put the hammer down and turned to me. "First wash up." He pointed to my arms and then a sink at the other side of the kitchen.

"Okay," I said. I walked over, and turned on the water. I ran my arms under the water a few times untill there was no more black soot. I looked at me wet pale arms, and wiped a cloth over them that was by the sink. I went back to the table with the chunk of meat, and saw a worn down apron placed out. I took it, and put it on. Using the hammer the I pound different parts of the meat. I smiled when it made in odd noise.

"I know it's fun, but don't over do it. It wouldn't be good for the meat or your arms," Chef Hue said from the other side of the room. While I was pounding meat he was cutting some sort of vegetable. I slowed down, and took my time. I switch with my right and left arm. Then when everyone started coming in for breakfast I was switch to serving food. All I had to do was handout plates of food along with a few other people. I noticed all the soldiers that passed by.

All of them stared at me. Some said thank you. Some smiled. Some just stared. Then one soldier came down the line with his tray I didn't want to see. I easily recognized the dent in his chest plate. He even wore his helmet during meal times. _Great another place he can stare at me._ I thought. After about ten minutes of passing out plates everyone was served. I saw Chef Hue chopping some leaves as I approached him.

"What's next?" I asked. He stopped and looked up, but more like down.

"I'm glad you're willing to help, but right now it's break time," He said. Then I heard my stomach growl. He laughed then asked, "Have you had any food this morning?"

"No," I said remembering getting up, and coming straight to the kitchen.

"There's some food over there if you want something," He pointed to a basket on a table that was full of fruits. I took an apple, and ate it as I watched him chop the leaves. I sat on a chair by a table. He then put them in a in a boiling pot of water. He took some white waxy flowers from a plant and stared at them intently before chopping them.

"What kind of plant is that?" I asked.

"Jasmine," He said throwing the flower in to a smaller pot of boiling water.

"How can you tell?" I asked. I could smell it from where I was sitting, but he looked at them like there was more to it.

"The waxy shine, and the shape of white. If it has a yellow shine to it that means there can be poison in it." He said, before I could ask more questions I saw Iroh walk in. Chef Hue stopped what he was doing and bowed. I stood up, and stood next to Iroh.

"Thank you for letting me help," I said to Chef Hue, and bowed.

"Anytime," He said. Me and Iroh walked out. Before I left I threw the eaten apple away. We walked to the door leading to the deck, and went up to the table we sat at yesterday. Again there was a Pai Shoi board, and tea. I sat in my seat and looked around to see no Zuko. I some what sigh in relief. I really did want to see him since the 'almost burning my arm' incident. The whole 'Uncle this, and Uncle that' got on my nerves. It's like he never gave his Uncle a break.

"So how was it?" Iroh asked pouring two cups of tea. I turned my attention to him and gave a smile.

"Good. I served food, and beat some meat," I said. _My arms are going to feel it in the morning._ I thought. "Then I watched Chef Hue make some jasmine tea."

"One of my favorites," He said handing me a cup.

"Why do you love tea so much?" I asked politely.

"I just do. It's calming, and sweet. Some times I think about one day owning my own shop in the Fire Nation."

"You should call it 'The Jasmin Dragon'. Since you love jasmine tea, and you're the Dragon of the West." He gave a hardy laugh, and sip his tea.

"It is very catchy," He said.

"What is it like in Ba Sing Se?"

"Very beautiful. Nice city. I hope one day you may see it."

"I will," I said as I thought about me and the others going. I could see us walking down the streets, and visiting shops. Appa and Momo flying over the large city.

"I know you will," He said as he could see what I was thinking. I smiled. He was a very kind and loving person. It made me wonder how Zuko could take him for granted.

"UNCLE!" _Speaking of the fire devil._ I thought. Zuko walked out to the deck wearing a sleeveless brown-red tunic with gold around the edges. _That looks familiar._ I looked down at my tunic, and groaned realizing it was the same one I was wearing. _Ugh. These are his clothes, but beggars can't be chosers_. I looked back at Zuko. His tunic fit him quite well. While mine on the other hand was two sizes to big. I noticed how his arms looked bigger with muscles with no sleeves. _No you can't be thinking that. He's the enemy._ I scolded myself.

Then a man wearing the same thing came out with dual dao swords. I admired the swords remembering a piece of my childhood. The man looked to be around his thirties or so. He had gray hair with some what large side burns. He wore th look of irritation as he handed the swords to the spoiled prince. Zuko turned Iroh again with the swords in his hands.

"Uncle I will be training. I would like for you to watch, and tell me what you think," Zuko said to his Uncle.

"Sure thing. Me and Alec would love to watch," He said. I looked at him, and raised in eyebrow. _Why is he bringing me into this? _He kept looking at Zuko like he saw nothing. Zuko gave me a glare in my direction, but then turned to the man behind him. I noticed that the man already had a pair of his own dual dao swords with him. Me and Iroh turned our chairs, and watched. _This is going to be good._ I thought as I hoped the other man would win.

They walked in front of each other and bowed. It was quick as they drew their swords. All that could be heard was the clashing of metal. The man was very fast, and quick. His arms were like earth worms moving in any direction needed. I looked to Zuko who was just as fast, but I noticed who his arms went up to much, and his legs were to spread out. Before I could point out anymore flaws the man he was fighting was on the floor with a sword to his neck.

"Very good nephew," Iroh said clapping his hands. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm ready for the advanced set," Zuko said. I had to keep myself from laughing, but some of it came out. He snapped his head at me. "What was that "air" peasant?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how you said _advanced_ set," I said adding extra tone in advanced.

"What do you think you could do better?" He said walking away from the man one the floor.

"Uh...Yes," I said getting up. I crossed my arms challenging him. He walked in front of me, and looked down. I had to look up seeing he was four inches taller than me.

"Lieutenant hand her your swords," He ordered to the man now on his feet. The lieutenant handed me the swords. I took them, but as soon as they were in my hands I dropped my arms. It looked like I was holding the weight of the world. I saw Zuko smirk, but I hid a smirk he could not see. The lieutenant stepped back as Zuko went in to a fighting stance. I knew he wasn't going to bow to me.

"Alec..." Iroh started, but was cut off by Zuko.

"You want to fight? We will fight," He said. I wiped the smirk from my face as I showed false anger. _I'm going to enjoy this. _I thought.

"Alec you don't have to fight," Iroh said.

"She wants to fight. I'm not going to go easy," He said looking at me_. neither will I._ I thought. With that said his sword was swung at my chest. I lifted my arms showing how light they actually were to me. Using my right sword I easily blocked the attack. I saw Zuko's eyes widen. I didn't waste time I swung my left one at his chest. He stumbled back a few feet blocking the attack, but didn't fall. I grinned as I saw anger play on his face knowing anger clouded the mind. I circled around him trying to find a weak spot.

His anger took him as he swiped his sword to my stomach. I was light on my feet. I backed away with ease. My arms moved freely as the swords felt like a piece of them. I knew after pounding meat and this my arms were REALLY going to feel it in the morning. All that could be heard was the crashing of metal like the last fight. Using both sword he swung for both sides of my neck. I ducked, and went between his arms. From a far it would look like he was hugging me. I took no thought in that as I used the hilt of my sword to punch him in the chest. He fell down on his back as I held the tip of my sword to his neck.

"That's why you don't challenge a Master Swordsman," I said in my victory. I didn't even break a sweat. literally. Without another word Zuko sprung up mad with pure rage, and went below deck. I laughed as I turned around. Iroh show pure shock, and the lieutenant's jaw would have touched the floor if it wasn't attached to his face. I walked over and handed the Lieutenant his dual dao swords back.

"Alec you're a Master Swordsman?" Iroh asked pushing away his shock.

"Yeah. My dad taught me how to fight when my mom died. He was a Master Swordsman too," I said. After Mom died he wanted to make sure I was fully protected.

"Which ever branch in the Navy got him they are very lucky to have him."

"Thank you," I said, but noticed the Lieutenant was staring at me. I turned me head to him and smiled.

"Hello I'm Lieutenant Jee," He said bowing.

"Alec," I said bowing back.

"I must say your skills are very advanced," He said smiling back at me.

"Thank you."

"Well I must get going," He said then turned to Iroh. He bowed, and turned to me. After he bowed he left with his swords below deck. I went back and sat down at the table with Iroh. He poured me a new cup of tea that I gladly accepted.

"Master Swordsman? Why would a well skilled airbender need to be skilled in sword fighting?" He asked leaning back in his chair. Trusting him I told him the story of why I couldn't show anyone my bending, and how my Dad taught me how to fight with swords. Dad used to be blacksmith and swordsman, but after Mom died he lost his motive. I didn't tell him about the soldiers and the water room. He sat there taking in all information. He seemed understanding. I made sure my tears did not fall from my face, but couldn't help my voice breaking. Even though I was only on the ship for a week I felt like I could trust Iroh. He showed me kindness in the very first days as a captive.

"I'm very sorry that this has happened to you," He said looking down at his cup.

"It's okay," I said. "Uncle...um Iroh. Sorry.."

"No it's okay." He said giving me approval to call him 'Uncle'

"Uncle why did you chose to come here with Zuko?" I asked. It didn't feel weird at all to call him 'Uncle'. It actually felt natural. He let out a heavy sigh which made me regret my question.

"After my son, Lu Ten died I spent more time with my nephew. Once he was banished I chose to come with him." He said. I didn't want to push it and ask why he was banished.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said.

"Thank you, but lets play one more game," He said. We played three more games of Pai Shoi. Uncle laughed every time he won. I might have been a Master Swordsman, but Uncle was a Master Pa Shoi player. After our games we walked back to my room below deck, and I went back feeling happy. I was happy that helped out, and that I kicked Zuko's butt at sword fighting. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when I fell asleep on my bed.

_The metal clashed together. I was covered in sweat, and so was my Father, but we kept the swords up in your hands. My arms were screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't. Dad was already slowing down, and if I stay in a little longer it would have gave me a chance. Our backyard was a mess. Sword slashes in the trees, grass now uneven in different areas. The only thing that wasn't disturbed was the memorial garden._

_Even as we moved all around the backyard we somehow stayed away from the orange flowers. We were now breathing heavy when Dad tried to swing the sword at my leg. The attacks were violent, but we weren't going to hurt each other. I jumped avoiding the attack, and went for his neck that was unprotected. The sword was only a centimeter away from his neck when it stopped._

_"Very good, Alec. I can now call you the youngest Master Swordsman I know," He said. A huge smile crossed my face as I put my sword down. My father put his dual dao swords down and turned to me. "Not every eleven-year-old has what it takes to be a Master Swordsman."_

_"Not every body has a Swordsman as a Dad," I said. I put my swords down and sat down._

_"You know why I do this?" He asked without wanting an answer softly. "I want you to protect yourself. One day you can use your bending, but not today. Not now."_

_"I know," I said turning my head towards the orange flowers. A smile crossed my face as I felt Mom looking down at me from the heavens._


	15. Chapter 15: The Storm

Chapter 15: The Storm

The next few weeks have been the same. Wake up in the morning, go help Chef Hue. Help Chef Hue, play Pai Shoi. Play Pai Shoi, go to my room. Go to my room, Zuko takes me to his for questioning. The question was no longer 'Where are they going', but they still had to do with Aang. I tried to answer them honestly without giving the first smart-ass remark I thought, but one question came up that tipped me off: 'Does he have a firebending teacher?' I was silent for a second, but quickly answered hoping he didn't notice. Of course I said 'no'.

Other than the questions everything was fine. After I helped Chef Hue I would always sit down, and eat something for breakfast. He told me he was a firebender. He told me about his village, and how he had to make end's meat. That's why he decided to be a Chef on the ship. Even if it meant leaving his wife, and son behind. I felt bad for him knowing that's why Dad left. Him and the whole ship found out about Zuko's defeat to a Master Swordsman. He asked me how I learned to be one, and I told him about my Father.

I even got to know Lieutenant Jee a little more. He had a wife, but no children. The only reason he was on this ship was because he want to know what the Navy was like. He never thought he would be stuck on a ship with a rotten prince. Since Uncle started talking about the weather acting weird we played Pai Shoi on the bridge. I liked the bridge you could see the deck, and the far sea. Lieutenant Jee spent most of his time there seeing how he had to map out everything, and make sure we were on course.

Every night I wondered where Aang, Sokka, and Katara were. Zuko made it very clear that 'The Avatar' was no where in sight. I worried. _Where are they? Are they hurt? How's Appa? _I thought every night. Yes, I even worried about the ten ton beast that I used to fear. I felt more abandoned by them than ever. I was glad that I had Uncle, Chef, and Lieutenant to keep me company. I would have most likely gone insane from being in a small metal box for weeks. I didn't go insane from not bending though. I was use to going through long periods of time without it. Not that I wanted to listen to Zuko I just knew if I bended then it would make it harder on all of us.

It was simple and fun as I played Pai Shoi with Uncle. I was already done helping in the kitchen that day so I was in the bridge with Uncle, and Lieutenant Jee. Uncle moved his lotus tile, and I groaned in defeat.

"Don't worry no one can win against Iroh," Lieutenant Jee said looking through a map.

"I will. One day," I said as I heard the laughter from the Lieutenant. Then I saw Uncle stand up.

"I'm going to go cheek the weather. You can stay here with Lieutenant," He told me. I raised my eyebrow questioning him. He gave me a look telling me it was okay, and soon left. I sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Lieutenant Jee saw this when he lifted his head away from the map.

"Alec do you know how to read a map?" He asked. I shook my head. Usually it would have been Sokka who would go through the maps. Then he motioned for me to come over. I slowly stood up, and walked over to the table. I wasn't really sure if I was even allowed to see documents that concerned Aang. Once I was close I could see a very detailed map of Earth Kingdom waters with the nearby villages, and such.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A map of our current location," He said pointing to the sea we were sailing on.

"How do you know where going North?"

"I have a compass, but you can tell from the sky. What time of the day is it?" He asked.

"Morning."

"Then the sun is in the East, and the east always on the right side. If the East is by your right arm then you're facing North," He said. He stepped away from the map, and walked towards the wall sized window. I followed him, and when I looked out I saw Uncle smelling the fresh air, but then Zuko walked out. After a few seconds he was yelling. The window prevented us from hearing.

"There probably talking about the weather?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe we should go check it out. Prince Zuko doesn't look happy," He said. We walked out from the bridge. We went down some stairs, and down some hallways until we got to the door leading to the deck.

"The safety of the crew does not matter." We heard Zuko announce to Uncle. Me and Lieutenant walked a little further than stopped. From the way Lieutenant Jee looked he heard what Zuko said. Zuko turned around, and walked in front of Lieutenant. "Finding the Avatar is more important than any one's safety." Zuko looked up at Lieutenant Jee then at me. He then turned around and walked below deck.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just worked up," Uncle defended Zuko.

"How do you know there's going to be a storm? It's so nice out," I asked.

"I don't know. I just know there's going to be one," Uncle said. I turned around to see the sky. My jaw dropped. Huge dark storm clouds were in the path we were heading. I noticed more soldiers walking on to the deck. Then I noticed Zuko. He looked angry, but mostly annoyed.

"I guess your Uncle was right," Lieutenant Jee said, but like last time Zuko was now in front of him.

"You better show some respect, or I'll teach it to you," Zuko threatened. I scoffed. Lieutenant was three inches taller than Zuko. If they were going to fight my money would have been on Jee. Zuko snapped his head at me. He turned his direction towards me, but stop when Lieutenant Jee spoke.

"Respect? What do you know of respect? The way you talk to your hard working crew, Uncle, and Alec who seems to be helping more than you. Shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anything except your self. Then again what should I expect from a spoiled rotten prince." My jaw again dropped. I was surprised he mentioned me in his speech. _He just...just._ My thoughts were cut off when Zuko quickly turned around. He took a fighting stance towards Lieutenant Jee. The next thing I knew they were rubbing wrists with smoke forming.

"Enough!" Uncle yelled pushing both of their arms up. "We are all just tired. After noodles we'll all feel better."

"Ugh!" Zuko yelled in frustration while walking to the middle of the deck. Jee walked the other way going below deck.

"Let's get you back to your room before the storm starts," Uncle said, but as he did I looked up. The once blue sky covered by dark almost black clouds. We walked down below deck in silence. I thought of how Lieutenant Jee was almost going to get in to a fight with Zuko. If they did I would have had to use my bending to break it up. Even though the soldiers could easily do it, but how much damage would be done before they could stop it. I stopped in front of my door opening it, but stopped short. I turned around to face Uncle.

"Uncle maybe we should go check on Lieutenant Jee? See if he's okay," I asked. He seemed to understand my concern.

"Okay," He said and started walking down a hallway I never been down before. I followed close behind him trying to remember the way back to my room. "Stay close though. He will most likely be in the boiler room. I've seen him there a few times, but there usually other soldiers." I could understand his concern since what happened with the other soldiers, and me almost drowning to death. I didn't want to take any chances. Once we made it to the boiler room we heard a very familiar voice.

"I'm sick of taking his orders. I'm tired of searching for his Avatar. Who does Zuko think he is?" Jee yelled in frustration.

"Do you really want to know?" Uncle said from besides me. I looked at him expecting him to be angry, but his calm nature never even let him know anger.

"General Iroh we were just..." Lieutenant Jee started. He stood up in defiance but Uncle put up his hand.

"It's okay may we join you?" He asked.

"Of course, sir," Lieutenant said. We walked down some steps and ended up in front of the fire they sat around. I saw that there weren't as many soldiers as I thought there would, but what surprised me was that I saw Chef Hue. I sat on a barrel next to Uncle and Jee.

"Please understand that my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. When he was thirteen I was going to the war room to discuss battle plans. When I got there I saw Zuko arguing with the guards outside. I told him there was nothing interesting in there, but he wanted to know how to run his future nation. I agreed, but warned him to not say anything. The meeting went well until one of the generals brought up sacrificing a whole division. Zuko said how wrong it was. He was right, but was disrespect full in the eyes of those men. It was not his time to speak out, and there was a price to pay. The Fire Lord said there was only one way to resolve this."

"Agni Kai," Jee filled in. I stared at the fire while listening. I already knew the next part.

"That's right, but Zuko looked upon the old general and told him he wasn't afraid. When it came time to fight. He expected the general, but..." Uncle stopped short. I could tell it was painful remembering. There was a dead silence.

"But when it was time to fight he saw his Father," I said. I wasn't sure what I was doing the words just rolled off of my tongue. I felt there stares at me, but made eye contact with no one. "Zuko begged for mercy. He didn't want to fight, but Ozai told him he disrespected him. Then he got his scar," I shivered at the thoughts of his screams. The dead silence was broken by a loud boom. The ship shook as me and everyone else fell of their barrel.

"On to the deck!" One of the soldiers yelled. Without a word we sprung up, and started running. I had no idea why I was running. They didn't need me. I just did. We ran out on to the deck and saw the most horrifying thing in the world. The ship moved back and forth almost violently. I stiffened my legs so I wouldn't fall. It was raining like no tomorrow, and water from the sea came on to the deck by the edges of the ship.

"The helmsman!" Zuko yelled. I looked up to see the helmsman hanging on a piece of metal. I saw from the corner of my eye a wave coming towards me. It would have sent me straight in to the sea if I didn't use my bending. I didn't care if I wasn't allowed to. With huge walls of air I made sure the water didn't come on to the deck. I heard crackling of lightning. I turned my head and saw the lightning going straight at Uncle. Before I could react the next thing I knew the lightning was in the water.

"Get him to the infirmary," Lieutenant Jee ordered. He handed the helmsman to one of the soldiers who helped him below deck. Zuko and Jee walked towards us while that waves seemed to calm.

"That was a clos..." Uncle didn't finish as a violent jolt of the ship made everyone bolt to the side. I wasn't in a right stance to deflect the water's attack, and fell. I screamed over the roaring waves, as I slid towards the railing. I closed my eyes expecting to be in the freezing water any second. It never came. I felt a warm hand grasp mine. I held on to dear life as Zuko helped me on to my feet. I wanted to say thanks, but my teeth chattered against each other making it impossible to talk at all.

"The Avatar!" Zuko yelled. I looked up to see Appa. _You fucking idiot._ I thought as they flew in to the storm.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Lieutenant jee asked with a new-found respect for the prince.

"Let them go. We need to get this ship to safety," Zuko said.

"Then we must in to the eye of the storm," Uncle declared. We sailed towards the eye of the storm. I held on to myself. I was freezing from the cold temperature, and the soaking wet clothes I was wearing. We heard the crashing of lightning as it came close to the ship. Everybody ducked, but it was redirected by Uncle. Once the shock was over I found myself in an awkward position. I had my hands over my head, and bent down. I didn't notice when Zuko wrapped his arms around my waist, and hovered over me protectively.

His warm body felt good against my body, but that was probably, because I was freezing to death. We slowly stood up when we saw we made it in to the eye of the storm. Zuko took his arms away from my waist, and I turned my head so he wouldn't see my red face. We all stared in wonder at the sun. Something we never thought we see again. I felt warmer from the sun's rays, but I was still shaking. I felt a warm arm around my shoulder. I looked to my side to see Uncle.

"You're freezing let's get you some warm clothes," He said. I nodded my head. I noticed that no one else had the same effect to the weather like me. _Firebenders._ I thought rolling my eyes. We walked below deck and through the hallways. Uncle stopped when he saw Zuko. "Wait here." He walked towards Zuko's direction. They started talking, but they were to far for me to hear. I saw Zuko take a quick glance at me, and nod. He walked away, and Uncle walked back to me.

Even if I wanted to ask him what happened I still couldn't speak. All that came out was the sound of my teeth chattering. Uncle walked in front of me, and lead me down a different hall. Once he stopped again I noticed I was in front of Zuko's door. Uncle opened the door, and walked in. I stood there a second wondering why I was here, but followed him.

"You can you the bathroom. I asked Zuko if you could. Zuko wont be back for twenty minutes. There will be clothes on the bed. Okay?" He asked. I nodded my head. He smiled, and left locking the door behind him. _Twenty minutes._ I thought as I went in to the bathroom. I turned the water in the shower on to warm, and quickly undressed, and pushed the wet clothes in to a corner. I needed to get in the water before I got deathly ill. I sighed when the warm running water touched my ice-cold skin.

_Why did Zuko let me use his bathroom? _I thought._ He already saved my life. Twice! Now I'm deeper in his depth. _I let the water run over my body for two more minutes, and turned it off. I walked out, and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out and saw neatly folded clothes on the bed. I took the towel off, and hung it on a hook in the bathroom. Once I opened up the clothes I noticed they were they the same as my last pair. I put on the pants, and tunic. Right as I buttoned the last button I heard the door unlock. It opened slowly. I expected to see Uncle, but it was Zuko. He was wearing his armor, and was totally dry like he was never in the storm.

I stood there awkwardly for a second. Until I said something.

"Thank you again for saving me," I said looking down at the metal floor. I still thanked him even though I knew he was just going to throw it in my face.

"If it weren't for you this ship would have been under water," He said. I looked at him. _How did he know? _I guess my face asked the question. "I saw you airbending."

"I couldn't let the ship go down. We would have all drown to death," I said in my defiance.

"That will be the only time you airbend on my ship," He said pointing a finger at me.

"Okay. Okay," I said raising my hands up in surrender. I went across the room, and sat in the chair that I always sat in for questioning. Zuko turned around, and opened the door. He stared at me, and motioned for me to follow him. I stood up, and walked towards the door. He didn't try to grab my arm or shove me. Instead he just walked down the hall while I followed. I recognized the path, and we were at my door. He opened it, and I walked in to my room. I didn't think twice as I let myself fall on the mattress and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next one will be a nice and long one. Pinky Promise.**

So it might be next week when I upload.

Tell me what you think.

**If you have any questions about Alec or the story ask 'em and I'll answer.**

- Alec (The real one)


	16. Chapter 16: Music Night

Chapter 16: Music Night

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatars trail since the storm," Lieutenant Jee told Zuko as I waited my turn to play Pa Shoi with Uncle. We were on the bridge of the ship, and I started getting frustrated. A few of the crew members chose to play Pa Shoi with Uncle today which meant we had to take turns.

"If we keep going East than..." Lieutenant Jee was cut off as a huge Fire Nation ship shadowed over our smaller one.

"What do they want?" Zuko demanded even though no one knew the answer.

"Maybe a sporting game of Pai Shoi," Uncle said. I laughed at his comment. One of the soldiers walked in, and I stopped.

"Prince Zuko news from Admiral Zhao," He said, and walked out. Two soldiers came in and a messenger that I've never seen before. The messenger held a scroll. When he unrolled it we all saw a picture of Aang. Zuko leaned on a panel, and glared at him. _This is not going to be good._ I thought.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. Any information about the Avatar must be reported right to Admiral Zhao." He said. All the men from Zuko's crew looked at me except for Zuko, and Uncle. I slid down the wall I was leaning on so the men from the other ship didn't see me. I was considered a piece of information about the Avatar, and I knew it. Looking at the ground in my direction Zuko answered.

"I have nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass," He said in a calm voice.

"Admiral Zhao is not letting any ships in or out of this area."

"GET OFF MY SHIP!" I flinched as Zuko yelled at them. It scared me how fast he can snap. They fastly walked out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I saw Zuko's face full of rage as he stormed out without a word. I stood up, and saw every one staring at me even Uncle.

"What?" I asked.

"That was a close one," Lieutenant Jee said rolling up the map.

"Why?"

"Alec you are considered a piece to finding the Avatar. Zuko could have easily said you were, and you would have been sent straight to Admiral Zhao," Lieutenant Jee said. My face turned deathly pale thinking about it. I've heard many stories of what happen to women, and children on ships like Zhao's. "Admiral Zhao shows no mercy. He's ruthless."

"Ruthless." I repeated to myself. I said it low enough for only my ears. With that said I felt as if something snapped in my head. _T__he Fire Nation in ruthless. The King is ruthless. The Prince is ruthless. No one shows mercy. _The words echoed in my ears. I closed my eyes tightly._ They won't hurt you here._ I told myself. I let out a shaky breath, an opened my eyes to see everyone back to their work. Uncle stood up, and looked at me. I gave him a small smile, but he wasn't buying what I was selling.

"I'm going to go set up the deck for Music Night. Alec would you care to join me?" He asked I nodded my head, and walked with him to the door. We walked down a hallway. I've never seen before untill we got to a door I also never seen before.

"Uncle what's 'Music Night'?" I asked, as we walked in to a storage room. I grabbed a pull out table, and Uncle grabbed the other end. We picked it up, and started walking towards the deck.

"Music Night is just a night where some of us play music, dance, and have a good time. A lot of the men here miss their homes, and Music Night is a nice distraction," He said. I smiled. It was like Uncle to find a way to make people feel better.

"Alec," Uncle said. I looked at him. He seem serious, and I wasn't sure why.

"Yes?" I asked. We finally made it on deck, and we placed the table down. We walked back for more.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you know that story?" He asked. I knew exactly what story he was talking about. I looked down at the ground. I should have expected that question, but I didn't.

"Um.." Was all that came out. Uncle stopped and looked at me.

"Did Zuko tell you?" He asked. I wanted to laugh if the question wasn't so serious. The thought of Zuko telling me something so private.

"No." I said. I looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact, but some how it didn't work. He could see in my eyes that I was hiding something.

"You can tell me anything," He said reassuring me.

"I know," I said. Then I made up my mind. "Can I tell you after we're done please? It's a long story." He nodded his head in agreement. We brought out at least three more tables. Then we decided to take a break. Uncle walked me back to my room. usually we would have gone to the bridge or the deck, but I needed to tell him how I knew the story. My room would be the only quite place to really talk. We walked in, and I sat on my bed. After closing the door Uncle sat down on the other side.

"How do you know the story?" He asked. I took a deep breath. I told him about Hei Bai, and how he took me and Sokka. I told him Sokka was the tan boy with the pony tale. Then I told him how he showed us a piece of our past. I told him nothing about it though, but from the pained expression on my face I think he could tell I didn't want to talk about it. From there I told him how the Spirit World made me see the Agni Kai battle. I reassured him that Sokka was not with me, but I told him that I saw him and two others. He looked like he knew who the two others were.

"I didn't tell anyone. I'm the only one how knows," I said. By the time I was done with the story my back was to the wall, and my knees under my chin.

"There was something very bad that happened to you as a child. Isn't there?" He asked. My face turned cold, and emotionless. I did this to block out any fear or tears that would show. I've cried in front of Aang, Katara, and Sokka before, but it was different know. I didn't want Uncle to see I was weak in any way. I felt like I've already cried enough for my fourteen years of life. I stared at the ground not answering him.

"It's okay to cry." He said as if he were reading my thoughts. He stood up, and walked out. Leaving me in my thoughts or to cry if I need to. I didn't want to cry, but I did. I was so confused, and lost in myself. I was abandoned by my friends, and I have no idea if I was even going to be able to esacpe. At times like this I really wish I had Mom, Dad, or even Katara to talk to. Katara was a good person you could talk to and she would listen.

* * *

Aang's POV

My arms were chained to two thick metal poles with fire at the top. My feet chained to the floor. I was stupid to get captured by Zhao. He teased me of running away as he circled me. He stopped in front of me with a smrik on his face.

"Tell me how does it feel to be the only airbender left? Do you miss your people?" He said. I grinned. He didn't know there was another airbender. He didn't know about Alec. _She's safe as long as he knows nothing about her._ I thought. I did miss my people, but Alec was an airbender which gave me hope. Even if she was being held captive on a ship with Zuko. It still meant she was alive. My grin confused Zhao. "Don't worry you won't be killed like they were. We'll keep you alive...barely."

I struggled against my restraints. He started walking out, but before he got far I blew a burst of air at him. The same thing Alec did to me, and Sokka at the Air Temple. _That's for the Air Nomads. _Once he was on his feet he stormed off. I stood there for a while, but noticed the frogs jumping out of my shirt. I yelled at them for them to come back, but did they? No. Katara and Sokka needed them. Sokka has been sick for two days, and he was talking nonsense. He said a few things about rocks, food, a turtle, and Alec. He said her name quite a bit. Something about water, but I just shrugged it off. He missed her. We all did. She was already gone for two weeks, and we have seen no sign of the Fire Nation ship.

The next events happened to fast for me to really think about them. The door opened and a blue masked person ran in. He let me go, and told me to follow him. I did as he asked as we fought the countless amount of soldiers. The masked man finally got us out. Even if it meant putting two swords to my neck. Once we were out he was hit in the head. I took off his mask to see the man who saved me. _Zuko?!_ I heard the soldiers coming I couldn't leave him there. I picked him up as much as I could and ran in to the woods. I set him on a patch of leaves. I didn't have to wait long until he started moving. I saw his eyes open and look at me.

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?" I asked while sitting on a root of a tree. I let out a sigh, and got to the point. "Sokka tried tell me what you were going to do to Alec." His eyes seemed to widen at her name. "He won't exactly tell me, but I know what he really means though. He said you were going to do very bad things. I know we're even now, but can I ask you something? Please don't hurt her. She has done nothing to deserve it. Please." I said in my last attempts.

He yelled in anger as he shot fire at me. Using my airbending I escaped to the trees. I wasn't sure of the answer he gave me at least he heard me.

* * *

Alec's POV

I didn't like sitting there, and feeling sorry for myself. So I got up, and went to the door. I was half expecting it to be unlocked, but to my surprise it was opened. I walked out, and looked both ways. It was weird. Uncle was always with me or Lieutenant Jee if I walked down any hallways. I felt like I had a bit of freedom almost. I slowly walked down a hallway to get to the deck. I enjoyed the walk by myself. I turned the corner, and saw two soldiers talking to one another. It was to late to turn back now. I kept walking like it was nothing. They only looked at me, and went back to there conversation.

Why aren't they yelling at me?

I thought. _I'm not suppose to walk freely_. I kept walking, and let out a breath. I turned a few more hallways, but stopped. _Where am I? _I had no idea where I was. I looked back the way I came, but all the halls looked familiar. Then I saw Zuko walk out of a door. He had a chunk of ice, and held it to his head. He turned his head, and saw me standing there. The ice in his hand quickly melted while he balled his hand in to a fist.

"What are you doing here?" He asked through his teeth.

"Lost," was all I said. He clenched both of his fists tightly while walked towards me. I noticed how both his fists were now red with heat. I stepped back as one of them reached out for my arm. He stopped seeing what he was doing.

"Ugh! Just follow me," He said walking past me. I started walking behind him until he stopped mid-step. "Try anything, and I _will_ burn you." We continued walking down the halls. Repeatedly he would raise his hand and rub his right temple.

"Are you okay?" I wasn't sure why, but I was concerned.

"Fine!" He snapped. _Talk about mood swings._ I thought. It was an awkward silence to the deck, but when we got there I was glad to see Uncle, and Lieutenant Jee fixing up the instruments. Lieutenant Jee gave Zuko a questioning stare he didn't see as we walk out. I walked straight to them. My eyes held a spark as I looked upon the vast collection of instruments.

"Do you play?" Uncle asked. I shook my head.

"I was horrible at school, but I did sing a little," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"A singer?" Uncled asked. I turned a light red.

"A little," I said in a modest voice.

"Music Night will start in an hour. I need to tell everybody," Uncle said, and walked away. I turned to Lieutenant Jee.

"What you need me to do Jee?" I asked with a smile.

"Jee?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I realized I said something wrong.

"No. Um..Lietenant..." I said struggling to fix my mistake. I just heard him laugh.

"No it's okay. That's just what my friends call me, and lets just say I don't have a lot of friends being Lieutenant," He said. I let out breath, and smiled. _To close. _I thought. "You can set out the chairs. Make sure there's some by the railing." I turned pale thinking I would be that close to the railing. "Don't worry," He said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "The ship is stopped. If you fall off we'll know."

"Okay," I said giving a weary smile, and turning around. Somehow almost the whole ship knew I couldn't swim. _Then again most of them were there when Zuko pulled you out. _I walked towards the fold out chairs while touching my lips. I quickly went to my task, and started spreading them out.

"Do you need help?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I turned my head to see a soldier about the age of nineteen that wasn't wearing a helmet. He obviously looked Fire Nation. His amber eyes though looked more hazel, and his black hair was swept backwards. He gave me a flirtatious smile, and I gave him more of a friendly one. I wasn't sure why, but flirting always creeped me out.

"Yes please," I said as he picked up about five chairs, and placed them out. He was clearly trying to show off. After about ten minutes all the chairs were spread out in different areas of the deck. I sat down on one of the chairs taking a break. I noticed the Fire Nation soldier didn't leave.

"My name is Hae," Hae said extending his hand.

"Alec," I said shaking it.

"Looks like Music Night will be starting soon. I'll see you there," He said. I nodded, and he turned around to leave. I had no time to think about him, and why he chose to help me. I helped around a bit more until I noticed that it was time. The men from all over the ship were on the deck now. I moved in to the corner were the instruments were so I could sit with Uncle. He sipped some tea, and gave recommendations for songs that should be played. I saw Zuko sitting in the corner pouting. He didn't really look like he was enjoying himself.

"How is it?" Uncle asked.

"Nice. It's really nice to see everyone having fun," I said as a smile formed on my face.

"Why don't you go and have some fun?" He asked.

"Nah. There won't be much for me to do," I said.

"There will be," He said. I raised an eyebrow and was going to ask him how, but right after the music stopped Uncle walked on the small wooden stage we placed out for the musicians. He cleared his voice before talking. "Now we will have Alec sing us a song." My jaw dropped. _No._ I thought. He walked towards me, and had to tug my arm for me to stand.

"Uncle..." I started before he cut me off.

"Go. You'll do great," He said. _How do you know that? You've never heard me sing! _I wanted to say, but the next thing I knew I was on the small stage. I looked down at them. _Don't be a coward. _I took a deep breath. _Agni help me. _I let out the breath, and started.

"Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the ship in his Navy red  
Sat down in a booth in a café there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home"

Once I was done I let out a shaky breath. Everyone was so silent. I turned around, and walked off the stage. As I did I heard the roar of claps. _Wait! They liked it?_ I wasn't sure why they would like that song. It was just the first one that popped in to my head. I walked towards my seat next to Uncle, and sat down. Even he was clapping.

"I told you, you would do great," He said. "The song touched a lot of these mens heart."

"Really?" I asked as I took my glass of water from the table.

"Of course," He said. Then I saw a Fire Nation soldier standing front of ous. I easily recognized him as Hae.

"That was amazing," He said. I don't know why, but I turned a light red.

"Thanks," I said playing with my thumbs. He then held out his hand in front of me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Um...Uh." I was not sure what to say. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I felt Uncle shove me a little of my chair. I just nodded my head as he took my hand. We walked past many of the men until we were in the middle of what was considered the middle of the dance floor. Once we stopped, and Hae turned to me. The hand he was holding was in the air, and he slid his other hand down to my waist. I wasn't really sure what to do so he placed my hand his shoulder.

"Do you know how to waltz?" He asked me.

"Yes, and No," I said confusing him. "I know how, but fast."

"That's fine with me," He said a smirk growing on his lips. Once the music started he showed me how fine he was with it. We pranced around the dance floor. I laughed as he tried to keep up. "You're pretty light on your feet, but then again you are an airbender."

"But if you ever see me fight I'm as much of a firebender as everyone here," I said. A devilish touch lingered in his smirk now. I wasn't sure why. Then the music stopped. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I turned around I saw Jee. I smiled as Hae let go of me.

"May I have this dance?" Jee asked holding out his hand. I took it happily, and was on the dance floor once more. Jee tried to keep up with me like Hae, but failed. I laughed and smiled so much. The whole world and it's worries seem to vanish as I danced. I didn't worry about Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. I even forgot that I was being held on the ship against my will. I danced with a few of the soldiers, but as I grew bored with the same dance I took a break. I sat at a table away from everybody else.

"Do you want a drink?" Hae asked walking over with two large mugs. He handed me one as I nodded my head. I was so thirsty I didn't real think about what I was going to drink. All I knew was that the liquid was going to feel good going down my throat. I chugged it down, but after I drank it I tasted a bitter after-taste. I felt a little light-headed too. "Wow. I didn't think you would chug down a beer."

"Beer?" I asked. He nodded. I never had a beer before. I never had alcohol before for that fact. Dad and Mom never drank it so I was never around it. I've only heard and seen the effects of it. _Don't drink too much. _I told myself, but I already started feeling light-headed. I placed my hands on my head, and looked at the floor.

"Wait here," He told me. I couldn't really answer. I really regretted not knowing what I was drinking. I guess my body didn't handle beer well, because from what I've seen that wasn't suppose to be enough to get anyone drunk. Hae finally came back. I looked up at him, but my eyes saw three of him. From what I did see of him he looked at me with something in his eyes. It looked dangerous, and untrustworthy. He grabbed my cup that was on my table, and looked in it. I saw him say something, but I couldn't hear him. I felt my senses numbing.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I sat in my corner while I watched everybody. The airbender seemed to be having fun. I grinned every time she went out dancing. It was quite funny how the other men couldn't keep up with her. I guess after her little performance everybody wanted to dance with her. She was good, but what got everyone's attention was the song she chose. After she was done that's when one of the soldiers asked her to dance. I don't know why, but it didn't feel right. The way he held her when they were dancing. Then Lieutenant Jee chose to dance with her. I didn't care if Lieutenant danced with her. Him I trusted. Then more of the men danced with her. I don't know why, but I started feeling angry. Then again most of the time I was angry.

After a while it seemed like she started getting bored. She walked away, and I couldn't see her. I leaned back in my chair, and closed my eyes. It may seem like I hated Music Night, but I didn't really. I did enjoy the music, but that was pretty much it. I hated to dance. That's why everyone thought I hated Music Night. I didn't really care what they thought though. _Who care if I don't like to dance? It's so useless_. I thought. My mind went to the airbender dancing. _I could easily keep up with her._ I got bored of Music Night, and got up. Making my way through drunk soldiers I walked to the door that led below deck.

"I think you're ready," I heard one of the men say. I stopped instantly as I heard a low, but pained whimper. _What the?_ I walked towards the area I heard it from. After I pushed a few soldiers out of the way I saw it. One of the younger soldiers was grabbing the girl by her arm. She was struggling, but something wasn't right about it.

"That Prince has had his fun with you. Now it's my turn." He said. _Don't these people ever learn!_ I felt my anger rising as I grabbed him by the chest plate and slammed him in to the railing.

"Ready for what?" I said through my teeth. He looked scared to see me. He should be scared. "You're lucky I'm not going to do to you what I did to the other two. Keep your hands off of her you filthy pig."

"I...Um.." I didn't care what he had to say. With a violent shove I threw him on the floor. I turned to the airbender. She seemed so out of it. I grabbed the cup that was on the table, and looked in to it. Black remains of what ever he put in it were at the bottom. I threw the cup over the railing, and went to the girl. She was holding her head in her hands. I grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her. She didn't fight like she tried to with the other guy. Once we were below deck I let go of her arm.

I excepted her to follow me, but as soon as I let her go she slammed in to the wall for support. Her face was a deathly pale. I walked up to her again to grab her arm, but as her eyes rolled to the back of her head she fell forward. I caught her before she could fall. _Makes my job easier._ I thought, and swung her over my shoulder. I walked down the hall to her room, but stopped when a thought came to my mind. _What if someones walks in?_ It was pretty clear that most of these men were drunk, and a few had the key to her cell. A lot could have happened. I turned the corner and walked to my room. A lot of the soldier I passed by stared at me, and the girl.

I noticed one of the soldiers staring at me while I walked by, but he wasn't really staring at me, but at her. He was always recognizable by the dent in his chest plate. Ever since the girl was here he was always acting weird. He never took off his helmet, and always stayed close to her cell. _As long as he tries nothing._ Is what I told myself. Ignoring him I walked down, and opened the door to my room. I closed the door behind me, and walked over to the bed. I let her fall on to the soft mattress, as I took her off my shoulder.

_She's out cold. _I thought while looking at her. Her chest rose, and fell every time she breathed, and her lips parted slightly. _At least she's breathing._ I started getting angry with myself and her the time she was here. She distracted me from my work, training, and pretty much everything else I tried to do. Even if Uncle kept her out of my hair she still distracted me. Some how everyone heard about 'The Great Master Swordsman' and her win against me. Later in that day Uncle told me it was her dad that taught her how to fight. I couldn't really look my soldiers in the eye after that, but I got over it.

_She was the one captured by me. She can't escape. Shows how good of a Master Swordsman she is. _I told myself. _She's bait that's all she is._

The I remembered what the Avatar told me._ "__Sokka tried tell me what you were going to do to, Alec. Please don't hurt her." _I was somewhat surprised that the water tribe peasant actually tried to tell him 'My Plan'. It made me sick to think he would actually think I would do that to anybody. _That's just another reason the water tribe boy will want to rescue his girlfriend._

Then I turned to his girlfriend that was still on my bed. _What am I suppose to do with her?_ I couldn't leave her in the cell. _She could stay here, and before she wakes up I'll take her back to her cell. She won't remember anything_. Then I thought of what the crew would think if I took her back in the morning. _They already thought the worst when I first brought her. What's the difference?_ The difference was that most of the men here had some what got use to the girl. She didn't fear them, and they knew she couldn't escape. She even made friends with some of them. I was surprise none of them told her of what I supposedly did. Then again ignorance was bliss. _Why am I thinking so hard on this?_ I made up my mind.

I picked her up, and moved her on to the left side of the bed. She wasn't that hard to move. I laid her on her side, and put her head on the pillow like she was sleeping. I wasn't sure what he put in her drink, but I knew she would be out of it for a while. Finally satisfied I went to the other side of the room, and took of my shoes. I took off my armor, and set it in the corner. Once my armor was off I took off my shirt. This left me in a pair of baggy pants. I would have slept in my shirt, but I always felt suffocated. I kept my hair up, as I walked over to the bed. I let myself fall on the right side of the bed, and turned around. I made sure there was enough space between me, and the girl. Then I turned around making my back face her. _In the morning she won't remember a thing, and she'll be in her cell like nothing happened_. I thought as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I don't own the song all rights go to the Dixie Chicks for that one.

Song: Travelin' Soldier

Review because this is the longest chapter I ever written

5,342 words! YEAH!

- **_Alec_**


	17. Chapter 17: The One Who Stares

Chapter 17: The One Who Stares

I felt a warm presence against my back. Something snaked around my waist. A light warm breathing on my neck. I slid my eyes opened. I was curious. I looked start at a red flag with the insignia of the Fire Nation. _I don't have a Fire Nation flag in my room._ I thought as I felt another buff of warm breath on my neck. I snapped my head around to see a scarred face. My mind replayed all the events of last night in a matter of seconds. _I was singing. Then dancing. Got bored. Went to sit down. Drank a drink_. _Nothing._ I couldn't help as a scream escaped my lips. My upper body sprung up, and moved away from the prince. _How did I get here?! _

Zuko sprung up to, but didn't look as alarmed as me. We looked right at each other. He relaxed seeing it was me, and let himself fall on to the bed. He wore no shirt, and only a pair of baggy pants. All the possibilities of what could of happened flooded my mind.

"What happen? Why am I here?" I asked as fast as I could. Zuko still in his groggy state swung his legs over, and sat at the edge of the bed. I sat on the mattress on my knees. Mentaly and physically edge.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. I shook my head back and forth. He moved in a position to where he could see me.

"No. What happened?" I asked my mind was moving a mile a minute.

"One of the soldiers put something in your drink," He said half answering my question.

"Then why am I in your room?" I asked fiercely. I felt the color drain from my pale face. "We didn't...no...wait" I backed away with every word I said. I yelped when I fell of the bed, and on my back. I could hear Zuko laughing from the other side of the room. I sprung to my feet, and stared at him. I felt my blood boil at his laughter.

"Don't flatter yourself, airbender. Let's just say I saved you from becoming last night's entertainment, and if you were in your cell you wouldn't have known it," He spoke the truth. I felt like throwing up at his answer. He stood up, and went to the bathroom. _Hae seemed so nice. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. _I scolded myself. Zuko came back out with his armor on, and walked towards me.

"Why do you keep saving me?" I asked backing up.

"If I didn't there wouldn't be a reason for the Avatar to come here."

"Really?" I asked.

"Don't you have to help the Chef?" He asked. I could tell he was getting irritated with my questions. I looked at the small window, and saw the sun higher in the sky then when I wake up.

"Oh Agni! I'm late," I cursed. Zuko walked towards the door, and held it opened. With out really think all thoughts of why Zuko kept saving me were out of my mind. I walked, but more like ran down the hallways. I wonder if Uncle knew it I was with Zuko. After a few more hallways I was at the door that led to the mess hall. I panted, and took very uneven breaths as I walked in. To my surprise there were only a few soldiers eating. I made my way to the kitchen wear I saw Chef Hue chopping some vegetables. He looked up from his chopping, and saw it was me. I didn't even have a chance to see if he was angry or not, because I started apologizing.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..." I was going to keep going until he put a hand up.

"No it's okay," He said. He then gave me a smile. It was odd, and looked sympathetic almost. I was confused, but I didn't waste want to waste anytime as I grabbed my apron.

"Why isn't everyone here?" I asked. I put on my apron, and looked around. Usually at this time all the soldiers would have been in eating their hearts out.

"Everyone is having the effects of last night. So they'll wake up later," He said wiping his hands on his apron.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked. I felt really guilty not being there in the morning.

"Nothing you can have the day off," He said. I gaped at him, but quickly recovered. _Day off?!_ I felt like I didn't deserve it, but I didn't want to argue. I took of my apron slowly and hung it on a hook.

"Then can I help you with dinner?" I asked.

"No. It's fine," He said. He went over to a counter and got a piece of bread. He turned around, and extended his arm. "Here. Now go find General Iroh. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Thank you," I said, and took the bread. He then gave me another sympathetic smile. I wasn't sure why he was acting so odd. I didn't question him, as I bowed. "Bye Chef Hue."

"Bye Alec," He said, and went back to chopping. I turned around, and walked out. I walked out the door that lead to the deck. I expected Uncle to be there but he wasn't. I ate my breakfast as I went below deck. I slowly walked down the hallways eating as I enjoyed my bit of freedom. The next place I expected him to be was the bridge. I walked the stares going up, and stopped when I got to the door. I wiped my hands on my pants to get any crumbs off, and knocked. It just seemed to rude to just walk in. The door opened to see a surprised Lieutenant Jee.

"Morning Alec," He said still shocked that I was right there.

"Morning. Have you seen Uncle around?" I asked giving him a smile. Jee already knew I called him Uncle so it was no surprise to him that I called him that. The only person that didn't was Zuko. I was pretty sure if would snap and loss his temper if I did.

"No, but what are you doing out here? General Iroh left to go do somethings," He said.

"Oh, okay," I said, and started turning around.

"You can come in though General Iroh will be back in a while. He'll be able to find you here," He said, and opened the door wider so I could walk in. I bowed my head in thanks, and I stepped in to the bridge. I walked over to the Pai Shoi table, and sat down. I didn't have anyone to play with, but there was a cushion I could sit on. The whole time I felt Jee staring at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked taking my seat.

"Just asking," He answered while turning to a map on the table._ Did something happen last night? _I thought. I didn't remember anything. Which was horrible.

"You have a very nice voice. Where did you learn that song?" Jee asked.

"Thanks. I learned the song from my mom. She would sing it a lot, but that was before my dad went to the Navy," I said. Lieutenant Jee also knew that my mom had passed away. I didn't tell him how. I didn't even tell Uncle.

"Waltz?" He asked.

"School, but I failed that class. I was always to fast to get it right," I said remembering all the boys that fell dancing with me.

"I can see why," He said laughing. I laughed too. Jee almost fell straight on his face yesterday. I sat there for a while until Jee called me over. I looked over the new map of our current location. He explain more of how to read it, and what to do if stranded. I thought of how helpful this would be when Aang and the others come for me. _If they come for me_. I thought. We went over a few maps of the Earth Kingdom until we heard a familiar old man.

"Alec I've been looking for you," Uncle said. I turned around to see my worried friend.

"Sorry Uncle. Chef Hue gave me the day off, and I thought you would have been in here," I said. Now I felt bad that I got Uncle worried, but for some reason it made me happy almost that he worried about me.

"That's okay," He said walking to the Pa Shoi table. I left Jee to his work as I sat at the other end. I played one game which was won by Uncle. Once the game was done I started asking questions.

"Uncle what was that thing you were doing with the lightning?" I asked.

"Ah. That is a move I made myself after studying waterbenders. I taught myself how to redirect lightning," He explained. My jaw drop. To think he made all that up, but it worked. I felt excitement rise in me as I asked my next question.

"Can you teach me?" I asked practically bouncing in my seat. Uncle gave me a look asking if I was serious or not. "It would be something to do, and I might find a way to get airbending in it."

"Okay. I see no harm in it," He said stroking his beard. "but no bending. You know how Zuko's against it."

"Yes," I said nodding my head. Uncle slowly stood up from his cushion, and walked to the door. I was close behind as we made our way to the deck. Once we were there we walked in to the middle and stopped. He turned to face me, and explain it to me. He told me how I needed to be in total peace with in myself. I nodded for him to continue. I knew I wasn't in total peace with myself, but I wanted to learn it. He explained that I need the energy to flow, and guide it. Not to hold it, or it would cause very bad results. He assured me I would never use it on lightning, but that's because I wasn't even a firebender. So after the little lesson we walked to my room.

As we walked back I noticed a lot of the soldiers staring at me. _What happened last night?_ I thought. I was about to ask Uncle when I saw a familiar solider that stared at me. It became a habit of mine to give him a death glare when Uncle wasn't looking. We made it to my room, but I had the feeling I was being watched. I ignored it as I walked in to my room. Uncle then left to go do somethings. _Probably make tea._ I thought. He kept the door unlocked just incase I needed anything. I went to the middle of the room, and practiced. _You must be in complete peace in yourself._ Uncle's words echoed in my ears. I knew I wasn't going to be able to perfect this anytime soon.

In all truth I was in an all out war with myself. I was more confused then ever. I was unsure with myself. I was unsure of what I needed to do. At first I needed to help my friends, and go to the North Pole. Now I wasn't sure if they wanted my help, and if Aang even wanted me to be his firebending teacher._ If they really wanted me back they would have already tried to help me escape. _I thought, but then I would think of reasons why they haven't come. In the end the reasons made me feel guilty for even thinking they didn't want me.

Then there was Zuko. He was my enemy, and he held me here against my will. All I was to him was a way to Aang, but he saved me more than once. He saved me from people who wanted to hurt me. He saved me from drowning. It was odd, because most captors would have let their captive die.

I groaned as I tried to get myself to take deep breaths, and clear my mind. Then I heard three knocks on the door, and it quitely opened.

"Uncle I'm not.." I started saying as I turned around. I felt the air get stuck in my throat as I saw it was not Uncle, but a soldier. Not any soldier, but _the_ soldier. _The one who stares._ I took my fighting stance. This guy creeped me out, and for some reason he was in my room. He held up his hands saying he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Get out." I said fiercely, but my voice shook. I was scared. I didn't know why he was in here, but it could have been the same intentions as the last ones. _Not again_. I thought. I feared the worst. He walked towards me. He hands still up. I felt a scream rise in my throat. He wrapped his arms around me, and my hands were squished between me and his chest plate. This didn't leave any room for me to bend. I let the scream out, and struggles aganist him, but he didn't let me go. He held me tighter. I screamed bloody murder as the tears ran down my face.

"ZUKO!" I screamed. I was surprised that his name was the name I called out, but I didn't take a second thought. I struggled as much as I could, but it was futile. Suddenly the soldier was ripped away from me. I fell on the floor trying to catch my breath. I lifted my head to see Zuko slamming the soldier aganist the wall in the hall. Uncle ran in to my room. He knelt down, and put two hands on my shoulders.

"Alec, are you okay?" He asked concern in his voice. I wiped the tears of my face, and nodded my head. He stood up, and helped me up. I noticed as Zuko finally let go of the soldier.

"Take him to the deck!" He ordered. Two other soldiers grabbed him by his arms, and started dragging him. Zuko walked behind him. Uncle turned to me, and looked down at him with puffy eyes.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked. Not trusting my voice I just nodded my head. "Why don't we go to the bridge and play a game of Pa Shoi?"

"No," I said while shaking my head. "I want to see who that guy is."

"Alec.." He tried to talk me out of it. Then he seemed to think about it. He nodded his head. "Okay." That's all he had to say as I walked out in to the hall. I saw Zuko as they turned a corner. Me and Uncle were right behind him. I could feel my heart beat in my ears. _This man has been staring at me since I first came. I want to know who he is_. I thought. I looked at Zuko. He was so angry. He clenched his red fists. They were ready to burn fire any minute. I saw him look back. He seem surprised that me and Uncle were following him, but turned back around. We turned a few more corners until we made it on to the deck.

The two soldiers carrying the man stopped. Still holding a tight grip on him they turned him to face Zuko. I stood some what behind, and next to him, and Uncle stood next to me. I noticed that some soldiers came on to the deck including Jee, and Chef Hue. I made a face of disgust as the man stared at me.

"What makes you think that you can attack my prisoner?!" Zuko yelled. I fliched when he called me his prisoner, but shook it of. The man did not reply. His stare was intently on me. Zuko looked back to see what he was staring at. He step in front of me blocking me away from his view.

"Stay away from her," He said. I was really confused. I never even seen this man before, but his voice sounded familiar.

"Who do you think your talking to?" Zuko demanded. He stepped forwards, and grabbed him by the chest plate.

"Zuko calm down," Uncle said, but it was like Zuko didn't hear him. I could hear as he took off his helmet and threw it across the deck. I moved to see who it was. That black shoulder length hair. Those amber eyes. That look of determination on his face. He even looked the same after three years. I stepped closer, and just as he saw me he looked at me. I could feel my heart stop, and start again. _That can't be him_. I thought.

"Dad," I said in a mere whisper. I had no control over my next actions. "Dad!" I practically yelled his name as I ran up to him. Zuko turned to me confused. He stepped back, and I took my chance. I wrapped my arms around him. I don't know when, but the soldiers let his arms go. He wrapped his arms around me, and I let the silent tears run down my face. I wanted to stay there forever. I didn't care if everyone saw our little family reunion. I had my Dad back, and that's all that mattered to me. I didn't care if I was a prisoner for bait, or if the Gaang ever came for me. Then he let go, and stepped back. We stood there in silence. For everyone it was an awkward silence, but not for me.

"My little firebender," He said with his genuine smile.


	18. Chapter 18: Used

I would like to thank all the people who comment. All the comments make me feel warm, and fuzzy inside (cliché, but it's true). I just get so happy. :D

A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. Why? I don't know. I re-wrote it two times, and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 18: Used

No one's POV

Once the shock was gone Iroh convinced Zuko to let the father and daughter have a moment to talk. He was reluctant at first, but after watching the display in the little family reunion he couldn't say no. He understood how it felt for someone to want to be with their father. As they walked down below deck Zuko stormed off to his room, after telling three soldiers to stand guard outside the airbender's door.

Alec was feeling so many emotions she didn't know what to do. She was angry, confused, happy, sad. The first thing she did when they went to her room was lunge at him for another hug. She missed him so much she wanted to stay like that forever. Even though she knew she couldn't. Her Dad pulled away and looked at his daughter. Silent tears ran down his face, and her's. He immediately checks to see how much she grown. She was no longer the same eleven-year-old he left at home three years. She was fourteen, taller, older, and independent.

"You've grown so much," He said. She chuckled at the first thing he had to say. It was so cliché, but she understood what he meant.

"I've missed you," She choked out through the tears.

"I know. What happened to grandpa and grandma? Why are you not with them? Did you runaway?" He asked going in to protective father mode. _How do I explain? _She thought. She let out a shaky breath and answered slowly.

"There dead. They government took the house, and I had to leave," Alec explain while walking to the bed. She sat on the edge, and so did her Dad. He was shocked. He knew his parents weren't young, and they wouldn't live long, but he hoped if they did die at anytime he would have been informed. He didn't know his daughter was running around with out a roof over her head. "but that was four months ago."

"Alec. I'm sorry I couldn't be there," He said wrapping his arms around her. He felt as she shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

"I found Aang, Katara, and Sokka a little later so I wasn't alone for long," She said seeing the bright side. They sat there for an hour as she explained how she went to the Southern Air Temple to find more airbenders, but when she was there found them instead. She told him how Aang was a Master airbender, Katara was a waterbender, and Sokka was an annoying warrior. She left out the part where she was taken to the water room. He didn't even know about the first time. He sat there and listened to her stories until it got to the where she got captured. They had so much to talk about, but they knew they would see each other again.

"You gave a few good death stares," Her dad said. Alec laughed and shrugged her shoulder.

"I thought you were some creepy dude," She said, and started laughing again.

"Alec do you have an escape plan?" He whispered. Alec stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't have one. They were always on water, and she couldn't swim. Escape would just be futile. She just slightly shook her head. "Alec you have to leave." He became serious.

"I know, but.." She began, but before she could her Dad interrupted her.

"Your not safe here. Do you remember anything this morning or yesterday?" He asked. She shook her head again. All she remembered was waking up with Zuko. She still wanted answers about that too.

"No. Zuko told me he saved me from being last night's entertainment," She said as a shiver went down her spine. "Dad. Why did you come in today? Why didn't you show me you were here the first day I came?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright," He said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Then she put two and two together. _Saving me. The reason I was in his room. He didn't save me from being their entertainment. He saved me for his. Is that I was in his room? _She started shaking her head back and forth. She didn't want to believe it, and she didn't. "No. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" He asked. She shook her head. He believed his daughter, and was glad she was okay. It tore him up the whole night thinking that something might have happened to her. "Okay, but I still don't trust him. I've been on this ship for three years. Long enough to know he has a temper."

They were going to start talking more, but then Alec heard the familiar three knocks on the door. To her Dad they were unfamiliar, and caused him to jump. Iroh came in with his warm smile, and hands in his sleeves.

"It's time to go," Iroh said. Both Alec and her Dad stood up. He hugged his daughter one last time before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, my little firebender?" He asked. She shook her head up and down before letting go.

* * *

Alec's POV

I stood there as I saw Dad, and Uncle walk out of the room. Once they were gone I sat back down on my mattress. Zuko would be coming later for questioning later, so I leaned back, and relaxed. _Dad's back._ I thought as a smile reached my lips. For three whole years I wondered when I would see him again. I never thought it would be under these circumstances. I might have never known he was on the ship if he didn't rival him self.

But the only reason he showed himself was, because he thought you were hurt.

I thought. Sure Zuko was my enemy, but I didn't think he would do something as repulsive as that._ Then why was I in his room this morning? _I then thought of how Lieutenant Jee and Chef Hue acted. It looked like they felt sorry for me almost. Then I remembered when I was ambushed by the two soldiers. _They said something about 'used'. _I didn't really know what they meant by that untill now. _Maybe it did happen._ I had passed out for almost two days when I hit my head after the fight with Zuko. That's what Uncle told me, and anything could have happened in two days. I felt my stomach turn, and I cringed at the thought.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when the door opened. Zuko stood at the door way. I stood up, and walked out. I usually looked forward to questioning, because I could mess with Zuko, but I really didn't want to go today. As soon as I walked out I was grabbed by the wrist. I didn't feel like fighting so I let him haul me to his room. I could tell he noticed my lack of protest, because he wasn't holding my wrist as tight as usual. We turned the corner, and we were at his door.

He opened the door and pulled me in. He let go of me wrist, and I walked over to the chair. I couldn't help, but fell very uncomfortable. I was in a room with Zuko alone, and after what Dad said I wasn't sure if I could trust him. I sat there just staring at him, as he tried to get me to answer his questions. I didn't even try to be a smart-ass. All I did was sit in the chair, and stay quiet.

"Answer me!" He finally figured I wasn't going to answer him. Then he started pulling something out of his belt. My jaw dropped as I saw him pull out a blue necklace. Katara's necklace.

"That's okay. I'll see your friends soon, but for now you will stay in here until I get back," He said. Before I could stop him he turned around, and walked out of the room. I was up on my feet, and running for the door. I reached for the door handle, but it was locked.

"NO!" I yelled as I socked the wall with my bare fist. I was to angry to feel any pain. I socked the wall again. I didn't know how he got Katara's necklace, but he had it, and I was going to get it back for her. _Did she know he has it? _I thought. I looked down at my fist, and saw it coated in fresh blood.

"Damn it," I muttered. I looked around the room to see if there was anything I could wrap it with. Nothing. I then eyed the bathroom. I walked over and jiggle the handle to see if it was locked, and to my surprise it wasn't. Using my left hand, that wasn't injured, I opened the door. I went to the sink, and turned on the water. _Agni this is going to hurt_. I bit my lip, and stuck my hand in the water. The water between my now open flesh stung like hell. I took my hand out of the water, and held it close to my chest. There was still nothing I could wrap it in. I walked out, and sat on the bed.

"What are they doing?" I said aloud. Zuko said something about seeing them. _What exactly was he going to use the necklace for? _I didn't have any idea. If he's going to see them then that means the ship stopped, and if the ship stopped we were close to land. I jumped of the bed, and went to the door. I started kicking it with my foot.

"HELP! GET ME OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I kicked the door again hoping someone heard me. Hopefully Dad. He would find a way to get me out, but then I thought of what was at stake. He could be labeled a traitor to the nation like me. He could be killed. He could lose his job. I could lose him. It wasn't worth it. I stopped my kicking and screaming. I put my back to the wall and slid down. I curled my knees up to my chest, and rested my arms on them. I brought my hand close to my face and examined it. There wasn't really anything wrong with it. No broken bones just a bunch of cuts. They still bleed, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. _Alec your some idiot if you actually punched a wall. _I thought. There wasn't anything I could do know. I had to wait, and see. I sat there for a while think about nothing. I felt my eye lids getting heavy, and my head going down. I closed my eyes. _This is going to be a long wait._

* * *

No one's POV

"You've got something I want," Aang said as he dodged one of Zuko's many attacks. He was now standing on the well trying not to fall in it. "I want my friend back, and the necklace." They fought untill Aang fell in to the well trying to grab the necklace. He missed his target and fell in without it. Zuko taking his chance he shot fire straight in to the well, but as he did gallons of water shot out and threw him in to the air. He hit the ground hard, but didn't give up. In the end He, and the bounty hunter were hit with the tongue of the Shirshu. They were left on the ground paralyzed.

The Gaang flew through the air in an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Aang was disappointed that he couldn't get Katara's necklace for her, and wasn't sure if they wanted to travel with him.

"So...where do we go?" Aang asked while sitting on the head of Appa.

"Were getting you to the North Pole," Katara said to Aang's surprise.

"Yeah. we've wasted enough time," Sokka said. Aang rearranged his position, and turned around to look at both of them.

"Don't you want to see your father?" Aang asked.

"Of course we do, Aang but you're our family too. Right now you need us more," Sokka said.

"And we need you," Katara added. Then Aang rested his head on saddle.

"And Alec needs us," He added on a sad note.

"She's our family too, and no one gets left behind," Katara said.

"Hey the good thing is that now we have sight of Zuko's ship. If we follow it we can finally get Alec out of there." Sokka said. They soared through the sky look down for a certain Fire Nation Ship.

* * *

Alec's POV

_SLAM!_

My head shot up as soon the Fire Nation Prince slammed the door. Once he was in he looked around for something he seemed not to find. Since he left I had a lot of time to think. It was still bugging me about the 'used' issue. So I decided to confront him.

"Why does my Dad think you hurt me?" I asked while keeping my calm. Then he looked down and saw me.

"What?" He asked obviously confused by the question.

"My Dad saw you take me to your room last night. The two guards that attacked me said you 'used' me. Everyone's acting like something happened, and I have no idea what happened last night," I was looking at the ground the whole time, but when I was done I lifted my head to look at him. He looked completely shocked.

"I do have a little bit of honor, and I didn't do what you think I did," He said. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not. I stared in to his amber eyes looking for the real answer. _He's telling the truth._ I thought. There was just something there that told me he was. There was something I didn't see before. My face softened, and I found myself staring in to his eyes. They were so beautiful. A soft gold with so many secrets behind them. I noticed that I was staring and broke the trance by looking at my hand. I pulled up the mask I used to hide my emotions. Zuko followed my eyes. He walked over, and grabbed my wrist. He held my right hand up for me to see.

"What happened?" He hissed. I pulled my wrist away from him, and brought it close to my chest. _Talk about mood swings._ I thought.

"I just hurt myself," I answered looking down at it. It was now covered in dry blood. Zuko walked past me, and went to the bathroom. I wondered what he was going to do as he walked out with some bandages, and a damp cloth. He walked over to the bed, and sat down. He looked up at me then at the bed. I gave him a questioning glance, but understood what he was going to do. I stood up, and walked over slowly. I made sure there was a good distance between us before I sat down. He reached over for my right hand. I was surprised by how gentle he was. He took the cloth and slowly took off the dried blood. I looked up at Zuko to see some one I never knew. It was Zuko, but a different side to him. I turned my face, and looked down at my hand. The cuts were deeper than I thought, but they stopped bleeding. He took the bandages, and started wrapping them around my knuckles.

Then I thought of what Dad would have done to Zuko if he actually did the things I thought he did.

"Your lucky my Dad didn't kill you," I said in a joking manner.

"At least your Father cares," He said. He looked down at my hand, but I could see the seriousness, and sadness on his face. I regretted saying it, because I knew I hit a delicate subject.

"I don't know if mine does. He always said my sister, Azula, was born lucky," He continued. _Who's Azula? _I wanted to ask, but thought best not to speak. "and that I was lucky to be born." He finished wrapping my hand, and let go. I placed it on my lap, and sat there. I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure why he was talking to me about something like that, but I did nothing.

"I haven't seen him in three years. My mother was banished six years ago, and I haven't seen her since. She was the most caring woman you could ever meet," He said on a sad note. The whole time he looked at the metal ground. I felt bad for him. I knew what it was like not to see your parents in years. I had Dad back, but I didn't have Mom back. I would _never_ have Mom back. I wanted to tell him he wasn't alone. He stayed like that for five minutes, and I wondered if he fell asleep, but then he looked up at me. The sadness was gone, and covered with no emotion. "You can leave."

I stood up, and walked to the door. I stopped once I touched the door handle. I didn't look back as I said the next words.

"I miss my Mom too," I said, and left.

* * *

I walked down the hallways slowly walking back to my room. All the soldiers I passed just glanced at me as I made my way. _What was all that about? Why did I tell him about my Mom?_ I thought remembering everything Zuko told me. _Because you wanted to make him feel better._ A voice in my head said. I walked a little more untill I was at my door. I slowly opened it, and walked inside. I let myself fall on the mattress and relax from all the day's stress. It wasn't long before I was asleep again, but it wasn't long before I wanted to be awake.

_I ran down the burnt wooded park. My small feet stomped the ground as I ran. The sun was high in the sky giving energy to any firebender in the area. The fresh air crisp which filled my lungs. I was seven, and it was one of the best days of the week. The day where Mom would take me to the park._

_"I'm gonna get you," Mom said as her curly black hair blew freely in the wind. She chased me around until she caught me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and spun me around. I squealed like any little kid would out of excitement. She stopped and put me down. Then everything changed._

_I was no longer with Mom, but with Dad. I was older, and we were in the backyard. I had a pair of dual dao swords while he had one sword. I showed incredible strength for an eleven year old. Dad wore his signature Fire Nation tunic while I wore just a simple red one. I remembered this. It was the day before I got the title of Master Swordsman. Then the sence changed Again._

_I sat in the back of the saddle of Appa with Aang, Sokka, and Katara. Sokka went through a map. Katara was sewing, and Aang...well Aang was being Aang. He sat down playing with MoMo while trying to get Katara's attention._

_"Aang you already got down waterbending. Now we need to get you an earthbending teacher," Sokka said rolling up the map._

_"I already got a Waterbending teacher," Aang said pointing to Katara. She stopped her sewing to join in the conversation. Then he pointed to me. "and a Firebending teacher. We'll have no problem finding one more."_

_"Not unless the Fire Nation is after us again," Katara said. We all nodded our heads in agreement._

_"The Fire Nation is ruthless," Sokka said in a rather dark voice._

_"What?" I asked._

_"The King is ruthless," Aang said._

_"Wait. What did you say?" I asked growing concerned._

_"The Prince is ruthless," Katara said. I realized what they were saying._

_"No one shows mercy," They said in union. I covered my ears as they said it over again, but the voices became louder. I shut my eyes, but when I opened them I was in the water room. What was scarier was the Warden standing right in front of me._

_"The Fire Nation is ruthless. The King is ruthless. The Prince is ruthless. No one shows mercy," He said over in a chant._


	19. Chapter 19: Necklace

Chapter 19: Necklace

"No!" I exclaimed as I woke up. The dream was so vivid. So real. I touched my forehead, and felt cold sweat. _Just a dream._ I thought, and let out a sigh. I turned my head to look at the window near the ceiling. I could easily see the moon, and stars from where I sat. I sat up, and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I rubbed my temples while trying to get the voices out of my head. _At least I'm not in the Spirit World._ The Spirit World would have probably showed me something worse.

_The Fire Nation is ruthless. The King is ruthless. The Prince is ruthless. No one shows mercy._

It wasn't true. _The Prince is ruthless._ If he was then he would have done the unspeakable to me before I almost drowned. He was the one that saved me too. _The Fire Nation is ruthless_. If we were than I would have been the enemy. I would have tried to kill Aang the first time I saw him. _No one shows mercy. _Not every one showed mercy, but that doesn't mean nobody does. _The King is ruthless._ That I wasn't sure of. If he did show mercy then we wouldn't be in this war. The other nations wouldn't fear us, the Fire Nation. The Air Nomads wouldn't have been wiped out. I wouldn't be one of the last airbenders.

"One of the last airbender," I said. Since I was small I've gotten use to the idea that I was the last airbender, but then Aang came in the picture. He knew so much that I didn't. He knew about our culture, how to use a glider, and the proper way to do airbending. I didn't know anything. I had to hide my bending, but now everyone knew what I could do. I couldn't hide it anymore. No matter how much it hurt to break my promise. I needed to protect myself. I smiled while I remembered the good part of the dream. The burnt park was always something I looked forward to. The woods over at the village reminded me so much of them. I let out a sigh as I laid back down. It was to late to stay up, but as I rested my head I found myself drowning in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was tired even when I woke up. I woke up several times last night for no apparent reason. I finally said enough when the sun started coming threw the window. I threw my legs over, and stood up. I stretched, and sat back down. I was about pop my fingers on my right hand untill I felt the bandaging. _Oh yeah._ I thought remembering last night. I don't know what was worse thinking he actually used me or punching a wall. _At least Dad won't worry that anything happened to me. _I thought, but I didn't even know the next time I would see him. _He did say he would see me tomorrow, and tomorrow is today_. I touched the bandages on my hands and knuckles where the spots of red lay. I jumped as I heard three knocks on the door. I calmed down when I saw Uncle open the door.

"Good Morning," He said.

"Morning," I said as I stood up. I walked out of the room, and in to the hallway. I looked down both halls to see if Dad was there but sadly he wasn't. _You'll see him during breakfast._ I thought as me, and Uncle walked to the mess hall in silence. Then I thought of how weird it was going to be to see Dad everywhere. Knowing we were both here for different reasons. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a light grasp on my right wrist. I looked to my side, and I saw Uncle holding up my hand.

"What happened?" He asked. He let go, and let it fall to my side.

"Nothing just an accident," I said even though it wasn't.

"Then who wrapped it?" He asked, but when I turned the corner my answer stood in front of me.

"Zuko?" I said. He stood in front of the door to get to the mess hall. Me and Uncle stopped where we stood. Zuko walked in front us, but looked at me.

"Your not helping the chef anymore," He said.

"What?" I asked, but before I could get an answer I was grabbed by my arm. Zuko started walking the opposet way. I could see as Uncle was trying to catch up. I would usual struggle, but I was so confused I just kept following.

"Zuko? Has something happened?" Uncle asked. We turned the corner, and we were in the hall way where Zuko's room was. We walked untill we were in front of Zuko's door. He swung the door open, and shoved me in. I turned around trying to get out, but it was done in vain as the door was slammed in my face.

"Hey!" I yelled. I kicked the door knowing I couldn't hit it with my hand.

"Zuko. What happened?" Uncle asked. I stopped my kicking, and pressed my ear against the cold metal.

"She can't help the chef anymore," Zuko said. I could hear there voices but faintly.

"How come?" Uncle asked.

"Her Dad is on the ship. If he knows his daughter is being held captive than he is going to help here escape. We can't have them around each other."

"Were are all on the same ship. What do you suggest we do?" Uncle asked. I pressed my ear deeper in to the metal if that was possible. "Throw him overboard?"

"No, but I'll find a way to get them apart," Zuko said, and I heard the sound of footsteps walking away. I slowly turned around. _He won't let me help Chef Hue so I won't see Dad? _I thought. _Talk about paranoid. _I walked over to the chair for questioning, and sat down. _Great I'm in his room again. Doesn't he know I have my own? What the hell do I do now? _My eyes wandered to everything around the room. My gaze stopped on a pair of dual dao swords that hung neatly on a wall. I've seen the swords before, but never up close. I stood up, and walked across the room. I stopped when I was a yard away. I studied them. There were slashes and markings from fights on them, but there were a few marks that were not from a sword.

I brought my face closer to look at the blade. The marks were like little dots. _A sword wouldn't have made those._ I thought. I reached out with my hand that was not wrapped and ran my fingers across the blade, but when I brought it close again there was a trail of dirt on my fingers. _What the heck? There's no dirt on the ship. We're in the middle of the ocean_. I wiped the dirt of my fingers, and looked at the sword again. The markings could of only been made by a few things. Either a bunch of small rock, or arrows. Seeing how there were no rocks on the ship I was guessing arrows. _Who has arrows? _I thought. I was about to go through a small list of possibilities when the door opened. I was surprised to see Uncle with a tray of tea, and food. He usually knocked even though he didn't have to. He stood there looking at me.

"I hope you're not planning on using those," He said. He took slow cautious steps while closing the door behind him. Then I figured out what he was talking about. I was standing right in front of the swords with my hand out. It was one of those 'it's not what it looks like' moments. I quickly drew my hand away, and walked across the room.

"Sorry. I was just looking at them," I said. I helped Uncle set the tray on the bed, and I sat on the chair. Uncle sat on the bed while poring two cups of tea. He handed my one, and I took a sip. I nodded my head in thanks before I let the warm liquid run down my throat, and I set the cup on my lap.

"Just because you can no long help the chef doesn't mean you can't have tea. He's actual a little disappointed," He said. A slight smile played on my lips as I brought the cup to my lips.

"Will I ever be able to see my Dad again?" I asked. I saw as Uncle let out a sigh.

"You heard?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I do not know," He answered. I felt as the air around my began to stir. It started of slow, but became a little faster. I was becoming angry and I needed to calm myself. Uncle knew I wasn't going try to do something so he let it pass. _Zuko's taking the last piece of my family I have left!_ I wanted to yell, but of course I didn't.

"Why am I _here_?" I asked. I sit my cup on my lap, and moved my arms in front of me to indicate the room.

"Zuko will becoming in for questioning later," He said. _Like he doesn't do that everyday._ I thought. I was getting fed up with Zuko. I've been here for a month, maybe more. I wasn't sure. After eating one of the apples Uncle had on the tray he left. We didn't talk about anything. I just enjoyed the company, but now I was left in the room alone. Again. I was going to look at the swords again, but what if Zuko walked in? He would most likely think what Uncle thought, but take action. So I went to one of the small dressers on the right side of the bed. I wasn't going to take anything. I was just going to look through them. Zuko would most likely come in later, so it gave me some time. I slowly opened the first slot, and was shocked to what I saw.

"What the heck?" A thick blue ribbon laid at the bottom. I had no second thoughts as I pulled it out. _It can't be._ I thought, but it was. Katara's necklace was now in my hand. I was surprised, because I thought Zuko had it with him all the time. _Maybe he's not that creepy._ I brushed my thumb over the blue stone with my thumb. _I have it._ I looked behind me to see if I could see a shadow of footsteps. There were none. I stuffed the necklace in my pocket, and closed the dresser door. _Now I can give it to Katara._ I walked across the room, and sat in the chair.

Zuko had no right to take away her last tie to her mother, and he has no right to take Dad away from me. Knowing him he won't comply with letting my see him. _Maybe I can make a deal?_ I shook my head. All he wanted from me was information. He wouldn't be _nice_ enough to make a deal. He would probably use Dad as a way to get information out of me. _Maybe I could fight him?_ He would have no chance against me sword to sword, but he would know that. I won the last time we fought I won. _That's why you don't challenge a Master Swordsman_. My own words rang in my ears. Back then I had an advantage, because he didn't know what I was capable of. If he did he would never let me hold a pair of swords.

Then why does he keep me in his room with a pair of them? Does he really think I won't attack?

I thought. I would, but only if I needed to. I didn't want to make things harder than they already were. I placed my hand on my pocket to feel the stone, but jumped when the door swung open. In came the royal pain. I was still upset. He walked towards me, and stopped once he was in front of the chair.

"You really think you can keep me away from my Dad?" I asked, but more demanded. I stood up, and glared at him. I tried to look intimidating, but it was hard as he looked down on me.

"Sit back down, _airbender_," Zuko said pointing at the chair. I hated it when he called me that. The only way he would address me when talking was airbender or girl. I was tired of it.

"I have a name. It's not _airbender_ or _girl_. It's Alec!" I snapped at him. I could tell he didn't like this. He was losing control.

"Sit down, _girl_!" He ordered through his teeth.

"No," I said. I grinned knowing I struck a nerve. He lifted both of hands, but I didn't flinch. He placed them on both of my shoulders, and shoved me in the seat. The chair moved back, and hit the wall as my upper body jerk back and forth. I was surprise he actually pushed me, but it just added to my anger. He looked down at me.

"You better learn some respect, or I'll teach it to you," He said. I remembered those words from when Lieutenant Jee told him something. _What's the worst he can do?_ I thought, but I already knew.

"I already know it. My father didn't have to teach me," I said coolly. He grabbed me by the shoulders of the tunic, and lefted me from the chair.

"Let go!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"You don't want to mess with me. I don't have to listen to you. I can do horrible things right now, and no one will be able to stop me. Not even my Uncle," He threatened me. I really struck a nerve. I was scared but I didn't show it. He threw me to the ground, and I fell straight on my back. I had enough, and said it.

"I challenge you..." There was a small pause. I was a hundred percent sure of the next two words. Once I said them I couldn't take them back.

"Agni Kai."

* * *

Question: _Who do you ship?_ Zutara? Makorra? Kataang? Tokka? Any ship.

Why I ask? I just wanna know.

Guess who is going to be Korra for halloween. I am.

OMG I can't wait for halloween now. :3

Next chapter on sunday.

- Alec


	20. Chapter 20: Agni Kai

Chapter 20: Agni Kai

"Agni Kai."

"What?" He asked. He was obviously confused by the change of events. One minute were fighting and I'm thrown to the floor, and the next I'm challenging him to an Agni Kai. I was still on the floor looking up at him. I was a little scared of him, but I didn't show it. He wasn't going to let me see my Dad, so I was going to fight him for it. I wasn't sure how he took to Agni Kai's since the one with his father.

"You heard me. Agni Kai. On the deck. If I win I can see my Dad," I said. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"You're insane," He said. I knew he's reasoning. He was a firebender, and I was an airbender. The only way to win an Agni Kai was to burn the other person.

"Maybe, but If I throw you off the ship I win. If you burn me you win," I said laying out the rules. He seemed to be thinking about it.

"If I win you have to tell me everything. I mean everything! The truth and all," He said. I smirked. He was accepting my challenge. I wasn't really sure who was going to win._How hard is it going to be to throw him over board?_ I thought. I picked myself of the metal floor, and looked him in the eye.

"Deal," I said. He reached out his arm, and was going to grab mine, but I moved out of the way. He growled and grabbed my tunic. He shoved me in front of him, and pointed at the door. I started walking. I walked in front of the door, and opened it. Once we were in the hallway he told me to start walking towards the deck. I looked down hallways hoping to see Uncle, Lieutenant, or maybe Dad. _You're doing this for Dad._ I knew what I was getting in to. I opened the door leading to deck, and walked out. No one was out. I walked in to the middle of deck while Zuko took of his armor. I decided to take of my shoes, and moved them to the side.

I could feel a hundred butterfly-moths fluttering in my chest, and it didn't help to see Zuko in nothing, but a pair of black pants. I was nervous. I was about to play with fire, and most likely was about to get burned. I looked up at the bridge, and faintly I could see Jee. _No turning back. _I took a deep breath and went in to my stance. _Knees bent, arms out, elbows bent, and breath_. Those were some of the first words Dad told during training. I did exactly that. I waited until Zuko took his stance. I was on one side of the deck, and he was on the other.

Then it started. Zuko took the first punch of fire, but I saw it coming and easily moved out of it's way. He kicked out his foot, and sent another one. I was far enough to dodge them with ease. He sent a few more at me, but once he was done he was breathing hard. I hadn't even thrown a single punch which left me with more energy then him._My turn._ I turned my body in a half turn, and shot my foot out. A slice of air going straight at him, but I didn't stop there. I turned my body the other way, and used my other foot.

Once that attack was done we went back in our stance. We looked at each other. We looked for any weakness or weak spots, but found none. He slowly moved his foot out. What I thought to be an attack was just him moving. He started moving to the right, as so did I. We were both away from the railing. I glared at him to make the next move. I knew the longer we waited the fast we could get our energy back. I hated waiting.

I bent my arms in front of me, and moved them clock wise. The air I sent moved in a circular motion to hopefully knock him down. He moved his arms counter clock wise to block the attack. I made a few grunting noises as I punched more air at him. Right in mid-punch I heard my name.

"Alec?" I turned my head to see Uncle, and the crew coming on to the deck. _Great an audience._ I thought sarcastically. I barely caught the glimpse of fire heading my way, but it was to late. I was shot in the chest, and sent flying backwards. I hit the metal wall behind me hard, but I wasn't burnt. I paid no mind to the wide eyed watchers. I wasn't burnt so the fight was still going. I jumped to my feet, and shot Zuko with air as he was advancing me. He didn't see it coming, and moved back a few feet. Uncle was about to intervene when when Zuko spoke up.

"Don't! This is an Agni Kai," He said. I took the time while he was talking to shoot air at him. Again he moved back. I did the same thing to him what I did to Sokka at the Air Temple. One after another I shot jets of air at him. He held both of his arms in an 'X' shape in front of his face, as he was being pushed back. I finally stopped when Zuko bent down and swung his foot across the deck. I had to jump before my ankles were burnt.

"ALEC!" I didn't have to look to know that was Dad. I couldn't look back. If I did I would be knocked back by one of the many fire balls he sent at me. I ducked, and jumped as I ran away from them. I just had to run it out until he got tired, and I would attack. I tried to remember everything Dad taught me, and everything I've seen Aang do. Then I remembered this one trick. I never mastered it, but I was going to try it.

I started to notice his attacks becoming slower, and a little sloppy. _He's getting tired. Good. _I thought. I twisted my upper, and moved my arms back. I swung my arms to my side as I did an ariel. It wasn't a complete one as I threw my hands down, and fell on the deck. I did it right as I sliced both feet through the air. A huge wall of air came towards him. It was a strong one. I was hoping for it to knock him off the deck, but all it did was send him back. I jumped back to my feet in time to dodge a wall of fire, but I was mistaken. The wall circled around me. Inclosing me in, and I was trapped. I tried to make a way out, but the wall just made it self again.

I closed my eyes, and accepted my defeat. I could feel the fire coming close to my skin, but before it could touch me I was drenched in water. My eyes sprung open, and widened at what I saw.

"Hey! Hothead!" I heard Sokka call me. Aang, Katara, and Sokka started flying towards the deck on Appa. _They came!_ I thought as tears of joy ran down my face.

"The Avatar!" Zuko yelled, and all crew members that were on the deck started fireing at them. I was snapped back to the situation at hand, and shot air at Zuko who was distracted. He fell down.

"Alec, behind you!" Aang yelled as he jumped on to the deck. I turned around to see two soldiers coming after me. I ducked down when I felt air coming towards me. The two soldiers fell back giving me a chance to run. I ran next to Aang, and Katara who were now on the deck. Sokka stayed on Appa while trying to dodge fire balls.

"You came for me," I said. I punched some air at the soldiers that tried to attack us.

"Of course. We wouldn't leave you behind," Aang said as we fought of soldiers.

"Just in time too," Katara said as she controled water in a form of a whip.

"I missed you guys," I said. Then I felt the necklace heavier in my pocket. Almost like a reminder it was there.

"C'mon. We can catch up later!" Sokka shrieked from on Appa's head. We turned around to see Appa behind us. He was still in the air, but high enough for us to jump. We started running, but as I did I looked back. _Dad!_ I thought. He was in a corner being held by two soldiers. He tried to struggle out their grip, but failed. As I ran I locked eyes with him. He knew I had to leave, and nodded his head. I turned back around, but in time to see a wall of fire separating me from Aang and Katara. The three of us turned our heads to see that Zuko made the wall. I knew in my heart I wasn't going to make it.

"KATARA!" I yelled to get her attention. She snapped her head at me. I dug in to my pocket, and took out her necklace. She gaped at what she saw in my hand. I pulled my arm back and threw it over the fire. She caught it with both hands. I felt the heat of a fire-ball coming towards my head, and punched my fist to avoid it.

"Alec! Jump!" Katara yelled. I had no other choice. I took a few steps back, and started running. I could feel the fire in front of me as I jumped. I used my bending to take me higher up. _I made it!_ I thought as I was right about to pass the wall, but I thought to soon. All my hopes were broken when one of the soldiers grabbed me by my ankle. The next thing I knew my face was crashed in metal.

I turned my body around to see a soldier still holding my left ankle. Using my right foot I kicked him in the face. I ignored the throbbing pain on my bare foot, because after I kicked him he let go. I used my arms to pick myself up, but they were restrained. A different soldier grabbed both of my arms, and pulled them behind my back. I was brought up to my feet, and as I struggled I saw Katara fighting of soldiers, Aang fighting of Zuko, and Sokka was trying to make sure Appa didn't catch on fire. _There not going to make it. _The tears ran down my face. I was going to yell at them to leave, but when I opened my mouth a scream escaped.

The soldier pulled my arms behind my back in such a way I thought they were going to break. Everybody stopped, and looked at me. I let out another scream when he pulled them again, and I fell to my knees.

"Alec!" I heard Sokka yell. I could barely see anything through my tears. From what I could see everyone stopped. Katara has a water whip in her hand, and Aang had his staff pointed at Zuko. Zuko kept his stance, but from were I was I couldn't see the people behind me. All I heard were Dad's struggles to get away from the ones holding him back. Then I saw Zuko's fist catch on fire, and aimed it at me.

"Surrender or she'll get it," Zuko said threatening Aang. Aang was wide-eyed. He wasn't sure what to do, and I could see it.

"No Aang. Leave!" I yelled, but yelped when the fire from Zuko's fist was shot a yard away from me. Aang was torn. He locked eyes with mine. I was pleading for him to leave. It was bad enough I was here. It would be worse if we all were. He seemed to understand my requst, and with his staff he sent Zuko flying in to the railing. That gave them a chance to run to Appa. I could see Sokka in the back of the saddle wacthing the events. Once they were on they were in the sky again flying away. I was let go, and fell on the metal deck. Everone stared at me, but I didn't care.

"You," I heard Zuko hiss. Before I could get myself of the floor I was pulled to my feet. Of course it was Zuko grabbing by my arm, but this time his grip was tighter. He started pulling and dragging me below deck. Away from everyone else. A horrifying fear swelled up inside me as I pulled my weight the other way. I tried to pull away from him, but he pulled me forward.

"Stop!" I demanded even though I had no control over the situation. His grip was like iron, and I couldn't get away. He opened a door that I believed to be my room, and once it was open I was thrown ruthlessly to the ground. The impact was forced on my elbows after I tried to soften my fall, but I couldn't. I then turned my head to look up at Zuko. At that moment I could say I was truly scared. There was something in his amber eyes I believed to be malice. His shoulders heaved up and down in rage. His frame shadowed over me, and spiked the growing fear. He bent down, and grabbed my upper arms. A small yelp escaped my lips, and before I could strike back I was pined against the wall. My feet didn't touch the ground as he forced my body up the wall. I glanced at his face. His eyes burned with a dangerous fire, and a sinister snarl escaped his lips. I turned my face away from him not wanting to see a face that could give me nightmares. I knew I was going to get it.

"Look at me!" He demanded, and his griped became tighter. I turned my head towards him, and opened my eyes. He stood directly in front of me, and our faces were only an inch apart. I blinked to hold back tears from my undying fear.

"Where did you get the necklace?" He asked, but I kept my lips shut. I glared at him for everything he's done and doing. The defiance I showed only angered him more. The room became dangerously hot, and his hands were heating up on my bear arms. He took a step forward and closed any space between us. His bare chest was pushed up against mine holding me still. My eyes widen and panic washed over me.

"I'm getting tired of this game. I know you have information. I know you're keeping it from me. You better start giving me answers," He hissed into my ear. A shiver went down my spine, and i wasn't sure if it was from fear of the proximity. His fingers dug in to my flesh, and his grip was painful.

"Your dresser," I answered barely above whisper and I was surprised my voice even came out. With that said he let go. I didn't expect it, and fell down.

"Tomorrow your telling me everything," I heard Zuko say as he walked out of my room, and slammed the door behind him. I placed my arms underneath me to pick myself up, but it was useless. I fell back down. My whole body hurt. My face, my foot, my arms, and my heart. I truly thought I could escape. That I didn't have to be on the ship anymore. That I could be with my friends. Even though I would be leaving Dad. He knew I had to leave. I was a fool to think any of this could happen.

I wasn't sure whether or not to be scared of Zuko now. He never really hurt me until today, and the shear fear from seconds ago was still there. I couldn't even feel my arms, but I needed to get up. So with my legs I sat myself up right, and stood up. I went over to the bed, and laid on my back. Even I stared at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. T_omorrow you're telling me everything. _That's what Zuko told me. I rolled my eyes even after everything that just happened. Just because he scared me doesn't mean I changed my mind. The Agni Kai was suppose to decide that, and I wasn't burned so I don't have to tell him anything. I didn't throw him over the railing so I don't get to see Dad.

No one won.

* * *

How did the fighting scene come out? I'm not use to writing them.

A few stories you guys should check out:

The Avatar's Apprentice: Book I by the musical bender

Kya: The Avatar's double by Kya-Waterbender-Avatar

thanks for reading

- Alec


	21. Chapter 21: Bruises

Chapter 21: Bruises

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. After Zuko left, and I retreated to bed. I fell straight asleep after that. I didn't eat anything the rest of that day either. The last thing I did eat was an apple, but that was yesterday, and now I was feeling it. I moved my arms to rub my stomach, but I could barely move them. All I could do was whimper when I realized my whole body was in pain. I clenched my eyes tight, and opened them. I was still on my back, and I guessed I didn't move the whole night. _Great. Now I'm as stiff as metal._ I thought.

I slowly started moving my neck. Then my right shoulder, and left. Right as I was about to bend my elbows a cramping pain. I tried to bend them again, but it hurt to much. I gave up on trying, and used my upper body to left myself up. I was sore everywhere. Once I got myself in a sitting position I started stretching out my legs. All that could be heard was the popping of my bones. I looked down at the foot I used to kick the soldier in the face. I just hope he got a bruise like mine. I smirked, but my cheek hurt. I looked down at the rest at my body, and my eyes almost popped out of there sockets.

I stared at my arms. They were a dark color of purple, and blue. That wasn't what made my wide-eyed. What made me wide-eyed was the fact the bruises almost looked like hands. They were in the exact spot where Zuko was holding them. I tried to bend my arms again, but it hurt. _At least I can still bend them._ It was his fault I was like this, and I couldn't see Dad. I still remembered yesterday's little battle. _I didn't even get to throw him overboard!_ I was disappointed, because the only one that got wet was me. If it weren't Katara I would have had some serious burns.

I sighed. _What do I do now?_ I thought. I didn't have anything to look forward to anymore. I doubt I'll be able to go out to the deck. _They might not even let me come out of this room._ _What was that saying? Six steps forward, but twelve steps back?_ I really didn't know, but I had to find something to do. I thought about trying to do the new technique Uncle showed me, but you need your arms. I pouted. There was nothing that came to my mind. I closed my eyes, but quickly opened them when I heard the three knocks.

I saw Uncle open the door with a big smile on his face, but it was replaced with wide eyes when he saw me. His eyes went to my face, and he shock in his head in disappointment. I was confused. Was there something on my face? I thought, but I was more surprised to see Uncle.

"Good morning," I said. Uncle put on a smile, but it looked almost forced.

"Good morning," He said. Without using my hands I bent my knees, and used my strength to left myself up. I made a few grunting noises as I stood on both feet. "Maybe you should stay in here today."

"No. It's okay. I'm fine," I said through my teeth. I let both of my arms fall to my side, and started walking towards the door. I walked out, and looked both ways down the hall instinctively. No one was around. We quietly made our way to the bridge in an awkward silence. It was more of a longer walk since I could barely walk at all. _You really should have stretched before the Agni Kai_. I scolded myself. By the time we made it to the bridge I was sure almost all the soldiers saw my condition. I was glad none if them were Dad, and I hoped no one told him either. I really didn't want him to go to the Boiling Rock for murder.

No one was in the bridge at the moment. I walked over to the Pa Shoi table and sat down. On the floor next to the table was some food, and tea. Once Uncle gave me some tea, and food. I would ate the food with gusto, but my stomach muscles wouldn't let me. We started the game, and I tried not to wince every time I moved my piece.

"Who challenged who to the Agni Kai?" Uncle asked while studying the board. My attention was drawn away from the board. I was surprised Zuko didn't tell him.

"I challenged him," I said. He lifted his head and raised his eyebrow.

"How come?" He asked.

"Well I wanted to see Dad, and so I challenged him," I said.

"What would he have gotten if he won?"

"Information." I bowed my head realizing I was betraying Aang and the others by doing that. "Information seems to be the only thing he wants."

"No. Like I said my Nephew is very complicated," Uncle said.

"Was he always this so... tempered?" I asked while taking a minute to find the right word.

"No. He used to be so happy. After his first Agni Kai he was so absorbed in his search for the Avatar that he lost a lot. He never really knew what it was like to have a normal childhood, or friend."  
There was an eerie silence until I moved my tile. Then the game started back on track, but was messed up when the door slammed open. I was moving my tile, and loud slam made my arm move all of them.

"Uncle!" I knew who it was. I looked up to see Zuko walking towards the Pa Shoi table, but he stoppped when he saw me. I glared at him from where I sat. His eyes widen too when he saw my arms, but he quickly composed himself. _Why should he be shocked? He was the one that did the damage._ I thought. I turned myself around to start picking up the tiles.

"Yes, Nephew?" Uncle asked.

"We are docking," He said. _Land!_ That was my first thought, but I knew in the end it would be futile if I tried to escape. So I picked up the last of tiles, and acted not interested.

"Okay. I will be there in a moment," He said. Zuko turned around, and left.

"I guess I have to go back to my room?" I asked, but it was more a rhetorical question.

"Yes," He said. I placed all the tiles in my hand on the Pa Shoi board and slowly stood up. We made our way down to the hallways, and started walking. As I walked I looked down hallways to make sure there was no Dad.

"I'm going to lock the door. There will be someone outside if you need anything," He said.

"Okay," I said as I walked in to my room. I understood why they needed to lock the door. Just if I tried to escape or if someone tried to come in. I walked over to the metal bed, and sat down. I rolled on to my side, and went on my back. _Stupid Zuko, and his stupid quest to look for Aang._ I thought as stared at the ceiling. If he weren't so worked up about looking for him maybe he wouldn't be a ticking time bomb. _His temper is what caused me to get hurt._ I recalled Uncle saying his he never had a childhood or friend._ I can see were that can screw up you in the long run._ With out another person around you don't learn how to control your emotions. It made me kind of felt bad knowing he never had a friend.

* * *

No one's POV

"Uncle, you're not buying anything?" Prince Zuko asked as him and Uncle Iroh walked by a few shops in one of the many Fire Nation colonies. It would usually irritate the Prince how his Uncle would spend most of the trip shopping, but this time Iroh didn't even look at the shops. This was odd behavior to Zuko, but Iroh had a lot on his mind, and one thing in particular.

"I thought I taught you better than to hit girl," Iroh said in a calm voice. This hit Zuko hard. He saw the girl. Her upper arms were cover in big purple bruise. Both on the same spot, and both in the shape of hands almost. Then there was the bruise on her face. Zuko knew he caused those bruises on her arms. He made those out of frustration of losing the Avatar, but not the bruise on her face. Zuko stopped in his tracks, and faced his Uncle.

"I didn't hit her!" He exclaimed. He balled his hands in to a fist and held them close to his side.

"Then what happened to her arms?" Iroh asked calmly, but in that calm voice was disappointment. He knew his Nephew wasn't going to answer his question, so he kept his pace, and walked down the colony. Zuko was left standing there feeling something he hadn't felt in a while. Guilt.

* * *

Alec's POV

From my meditating position I heard the door open. After a while of laying on the bed I decided to meditate. It took some time to get in the right position, but I did. I heard the footsteps from behind me, but made no attempt to look. From the clanking noises I heard I knew it was Zuko. It was about the time for questioning. I was still keeping my word from yesterday. I wasn't going to tell him anything. I heard the footsteps stop, and a warmth next to me. I wrinkled my nose, but didn't open my eyes. Then I felt something land on my lap.

I opened my eyes, and saw my crimson Fire Nation tunic. My eyes widen, and I grabbed it in my arms. I held on to it tight. Some what like a child would a blanket they favored. I was surprised to see it. After I was attacked by the two soldiers Uncle took it to dry. He told me that he had it in a safe place, and would not throw it away. He knew it was my Dad's, and it was very important to me. I looked up to see Zuko standing there.

"That should cover your bruises," He said. I would have glared at him, but I was to busy trying to stand. I felt Zuko wrap his hands around my forearms, and I was about to start struggling, but I realized he was just helping me up. _Why is he helping me?_ I thought. I looked up at him, but he was wearing his emotionless mask. I turned back to the tunic in my arms. I held one of the sleeves, and winced when I tried to bend my arm.

"Here let me help," Zuko said. I looked at him to see if he was serious. He took the tunic from my hands, and slid one of the sleeves down my arms. He went behind me, and helped me with my left arm.

"Thank you," I said. I didn't bother closing the tunic, because I was already wearing one underneath. All he did was nod his head. He turned around, and started walking. I walked close behind him, but as I got close to the door he turned around.

"I'll be back," He said. He turned around, and left. _Back?_ I thought. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I was glad to have my tunic back. I always comforted me when I needed it most. I walked over to the bed, and sat down. I only had to wait five minutes until the door opened. I turned my head, and my jaw dropped.

"Dad?" I said. He stood at the door way, but right when he saw me he was at my side. I didn't have to get up, because I was scooped in to a bone breaking hug. He wasn't wearing his helmet, so his shoulder length hair blew freely.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he slowly let go of me.

"Prince Zuko let me see you," He said. It took me a second to comprehend his words. _Zuko?_ I thought. Now it made sense to why he gave me my tunic. _That should cover your bruises._ My tunic was long sleeve which hid my arms. Dad would be seeing red if he saw what Zuko did to me. He turned around to close the door, and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I knew he was asking about yesterday.

"Yeah. I just got a bruise," I said pointing to my foot. He looked down at my foot, and laughed.

"Did you kick someone in the face?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Turns out he got a bruise too." I started laughing, but stopped when my Dad's face became serious. "How did you get the one on your face?"

"Huh?" I asked as I touched my face. I flinched when I touched a sore spot. Then I tried to remember yesterday. "Oh yeah. When I was trying to jump the of fire wall, and well I didn't make it."

"I'm sorry you couldn't escape with your friends," He said.

"It's okay. There was nothing you could do about it," I said.

"I know," There was a small silence, but was broken when Dad started talking again.

"So did that Water Tribe boy really call you 'Hothead'?" Dad asked. I grinned. That was Sokka's personal nickname for me.

"We didn't really start off on each other's good side. He didn't like me, because I was Fire Nation. I didn't like him, because he insulted my nation. After a while we kind of saw eye to eye, but that's Sokka for ya," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Did you get some good hits at him?" He asked.

"A little," I said. Dad clapped his hand on my shoulder, and started laughing. It took a lot not to yelp or whimper. I just bit my cheek, and gave a forced smile.

"You put up a good fight yesterday. I'm proud of you," He said while taking his hand of my shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad." I said.

"General Iroh told me that it was an Agni Kai. Why would you challenge him?" He asked. I let out a sigh, and started explaining.

"Well yesterday he told me I couldn't help the Chef Hue anymore. I overheard him talking to Unc-... Iroh, and he told him that I couldn't see you anymore. So I challenge him.

"Alec, I see what your getting at, but next time don't challenge him to an Agni Kai you almost gave me a heart attack when I came out," He said while placing his hand over the area of his heart a little to dramatically. "I know you call General Iroh Uncle, but why?" I explained to him how Uncle was nice to me, and I accidentally called him Uncle, and he said it was okay to call him that.

"Uncle also told me that my name was an ancient name for an Air Nomad. Did you know that?" I asked. Dad shook his head up and down.

"Just like your mother's, and your grandfather's," He said. Sometimes I liked remembering about my Mom. The mention of her always either brought a smile in my face or tears down my cheeks. I smiled. We talked for a little longer until Zuko opened the door. I stood up, and gave Dad one more hug, but it felt awkward knowing Zuko was staring. Once Dad left Zuko started to turn around to leave.I wanted to thank him so much for letting me see my Dad again.

"Zuko," I called out. He turned around, and almost fell over when I wrapped my arms around his waist. I could tell Zuko wasn't expecting a hug by how tense he was. I quickly let go when I realized my actions, and looked at the floor. I hoped my hair hid my red cheeks. "Thank you."

"Uh...Your welcome," He said. I lifted my head high enough to see a light pink on his cheeks. He turned around and left, but not without fumbling with the door handle.

* * *

Short I know, but the next one is going to be a nice large one. :)

- Alec


	22. Chapter 22: His Blood

Chapter 22: His Blood

It's had been two weeks since the Agni Kai, and a lot has changed. I no longer went to Zuko's room for questioning. Instead I talked to Dad from behind my door. He would guard my door in the evenings like he did before, but before I thought he was 'The one who stares'. Only did I realize a few weeks ago that he was my Dad. My bruises were gone, but I still wore my long sleeve tunic over Zuko's. It was getting colder, and I didn't have the 'inner fire' a firebender had to keep myself warm.

My dreams were either good or bad. There was no in between. If it were a good dream there wouldn't be one at all. If it were a bad dream I would hear '

_The Fire Nation is ruthless. The King is ruthless. The Prince is ruthless. No one shows mercy'. _Once I woke up hearing the words come from my own lips. It was very annoying, because I knew where these words came from. I just didn't know why they haunted my dreams.

A few days ago I got the privilege back of helping Chef Hue, but that was because Zuko got more soldiers, and Chef Hue needed the help. Chef Hue was happy to have me back. He told me that the other helpers didn't really make good conversation, and they weren't as eager to help. I was glad to help too. It was a nice distraction due to the fact that I haven't stepped off the ship for two months, and I was really tired of seeing grey metal.

Right now I was playing Pai Shoi in the bridge with Uncle. While Lieutenant Jee was going through maps for our next location. It was a very intense game that had been going on for an hour. I was staring at the board so long I could of sworn I memorized it. I could feel the beads of sweat at my temples, and my heartbeat in my ears. _Make your move, Uncle._ I thought, and as if he were reading my mind he did. A smirk played on my lips, and I moved my tile.

"YES!" I exclaimed. Jee jumped a few feet in the air from surprise at the sudden sound that broke the silence, and Uncle gaped at the board.

"What happened?" Jee asked as he walked over.

"I haven't lost a game at Pai Shoi in eight years," Uncle said. I think I had the world's biggest smile on my face. Jee also gaped at the board, and started laughing.

"You actually beat General Iroh at Pai Shoi, kid," Jee said. He patted me on the back, and turned around to go back to his work. I wiped the sweat from my brow, and took a sip of tea. I put down my tea, and helped Uncle put the tiles back in the bag they came in. I was about done when I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw Zuko.

"We're docking now, Uncle. Let's go," Zuko said. I stood up, and wiped the wrinkles out of my tunic.

"I'll go back to my room," I said as I tried to walk past Zuko, but he grabbed my wrist before I could get past the door.

"You're coming too. No one is going to be on the ship," Zuko said. _What? I'm going? No more metal!_ I cheered in my mind. Zuko pulled my away from the door, and turned me around. I felt as he grabbed my other wrist, and tied them behind my back. He turned me around, and pushed me a little to start waking. As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help, but feel excited. I was actually going to see land. We turned the corner to go on to the deck, and right when we were about to walk out I felt Zuko's hand wrap around my wrist that was behind my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't have you running away," He said.

"Yes, because I have been planning on escaping the first chance I got," I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to stay on the ship?" He threatened.

"No thanks. I'm good," I said while shaking my head. Zuko opened the door leading to the deck, and let me walk out. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. The fresh air was nice. Sure I was let out on the deck from time to time to get some fresh air, but that air was filled with sea water. This air was filled with the smell of trees, dirt, and grass. I opened my eyes, and they lit up, as I saw tree, homes, shops, and other things you wouldn't see on a ship. I tried to step forward, but I forgot Zuko was still holding me, and I jerked back. Then I saw Uncle, and Lieutenant Jee coming towards us.

"Alec can come with me. I need to get some things for Music Night," Uncle said. Zuko pulled me towards Uncle, and let go of me.

"Thanks," I whispered. Uncle just nodded his head. Uncle started walking down the gangplank, and I followed close behind.

"So you're going to have another Music Night?" I asked. I still remember last time I went to Music Night.

"Yes. I'm going to need to get more stuff though," He said. When I stepped on to the dock I had to regain my balance. I had gotten used to the swaying of the ship that solid ground was something different. I wobbled a little until I was standing straight again. I took another deep breath, and looked up at the sky. I missed flying on Appa with Aang, Katara, and Sokka, but I still had hope that I would see them again. Once we were on the ground I kind of wished I could take off my shoes to feel the earth, but my hands were still tied. I turned my attention back to what I was doing, and started walking.

I looked around to see all the soldiers from the ship walking out. Some went to the repairs shop. Some went to the market. While some just stood around. _He was serious when he said no one was going to be on the ship._ I thought. I walked with Uncle down the dirt road, until we came to a shop that sold tea leaves.

"I thought we were getting things for Music Night?" I asked.

"We are. Tea is very crucial for Music Night," He said. I just smiled. _And I thought the music was. _I thought. Uncle opened the shop door for me, and we both walked in. Rows of different leaves and plants were lined perfectly against the wall. I wrinkled my nose. The smell of all the exotic leaves was over powering. I looked at Uncle, and his face lit up at the sight_. We're going to be here for a while. _

* * *

We stayed in the tea shop for a whole hour, and I wasn't sure my nose could smell anything else after that. While we were there I did find a way to get my hands in front of me. It took some time, but time wasn't really needed when Uncle was in tea paradise. We walked out of tea shop with Uncle carrying four bags filled with tea leaves.

"We should look for Zuko. He might be wondering where we are," Uncle said. We didn't have to search for long. It wasn't hard to miss a tempered teenage boy with a ponytail yelling out orders. When Zuko turned and saw us he started making his way towards us. He looked angry as he balled his fist to his side, and clenched his jaw.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. Even with my hands tied in front of me I managed to point at the bags in Uncle's hands.

"We went to buy some tea," Uncle said as he held out the bags. Zuko made a grunting noise, and slapped hand to his head.

"We have enough tea on the ship," Zuko said.

"Now we have more," Uncle said shrugging his shoulders. "You can stay with Alec, as I put away the supplies."

"Why don't you take her with you," Zuko tried to say, but it was useless. Uncle started walking back to the ship. He left me standing there with Zuko. There was an awkward silence. Since my little 'hug attack' he hasn't said anything to me. I think the awkwardness of it was enough to stop the questioning. _If that's what it took to make him shut up, then I would have done it in the first place. _I thought, even though I knew I wouldn't have.

"Tea? Really?" Zuko said to himself as he turned around. I turned around with him, and stayed close.

"You're lucky you didn't have to stay in the tea shop for a _whole_ hour! I'm serious. I can't smell anything," I said, and gained a very small grin from Zuko. It was small, but it was still a grin. We walked in silence...that was until Zuko started barking out orders. I had no way of covering my ears, because my hand wouldn't reach them. After five minutes of none stop yelling he stopped. We walked down the village a little longer until I saw a brick wall of wanted posters. I immediately stopped when I saw an odd blue one.

'The Blue Spirit' was its title. I was about to read it when the paper was ripped of the wall. I turned around to see Zuko burning it in his bare hands. _What the hell? _I thought. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but he turned around. I had to jog to keep up with him. Once he took a steady pace I decided it best not to ask. I noticed that they sun was slowly going behind the mountains, and how beautiful the sun looked. The sky was now a mixture of purples, pinks, and blues. As I walked I felt a bone chilling breeze from the winter's air, and unknowingly moved closer to Zuko.

Zuko barked a few more orders, and we turned around to the ship. When we were close I could see almost everyone on the deck. Uncle sat at one of tables by the railing with a tea pot at his side. He plastered a hug smile on his face when he saw us.

"So how was your walk?" Uncle asked. I raised an eyebrow, but then I slapped myself with my palm to my forehead. _He left me with Zuko on purpose._ I thought. When I took my palm away from my face I noticed my hands were still tied.

"Can you?" I asked, and held out my wrists. He took out a knife from his pocket, and sliced the ropes. I was surprised he had a knife on him, but I just shook it off. It was normal for people to have knives. It just didn't seem like something Uncle would carry. "Thanks." I started rubbing my wrists as I took a seat across from him.

"Are you going to sing again?" Uncle asked with a smirk on his face. I shook my head frantically, and held out my hands.

"No. No. I'm good." I said. He gave a hardy laugh, and I gave a crooked smile. Then from the corner of my eye I saw Dad. It was easier to find him since he wasn't wearing his helmet. "I'm going to go with Dad." I told Uncle. He told me Music Night will started in two minutes, and I nodded my head. I stood up, and walked over to where Dad was. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. He indulged me in a bone breaking hug, and let go.

"How's my little firebender doing?" Dad asked.

"Good," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you going to be dancing again?" Dad asked, and like on que the Music started indicating Music Night had started. I turned a little red, and smiled. I still remembered all soldiers I almost dropped on the floor.

"Oh yeah," I said in a modest tone. Dad laughed and patted me on the back. "I didn't see you at all last time though."

"I didn't go. I only heard about it," He said and laughed again. We talked a little more until I told him I was going to be with Uncle. I walked over to the table I last saw him, and sure enough he was there drinking tea. He offered me some tea and I gladly took his offer. When the tea was in my hands I noticed it was a little too hot. I looked both ways to make sure no one was watching me, as I fanned it with my hand. The tea was then cooled, but not without the help of a little airbending. A sneaky smile played on my lips, as I brought the tea cup to them.

"You're not dancing this time," Zuko's mocking voice came from behind me. I could've sworn I jumped a foot in the air. I had to catch the tea cup before it hit the floor. I let out a shaky breath, and turned around to see Zuko sitting in a chair in the corner. He wore the same look of some who wasn't enjoying themself that I saw him with last time. The only difference was that he was wearing the same brown tunic I wore underneath my red one.

"Why you wanna dance?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, because you would be the one trying to catch up with me," He said a little too smug for my liking.

"Oh really? I like to see you try," I said as I turned back around in my seat, but I spoke to soon. The next thing I knew I was being dragged on to the 'dance floor'. Zuko finally let go of my wrist, and turned me around. He placed took my hand in his, and put his hand on my waist. I couldn't stop the blushing when I felt a little spark. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

I smirked, because my eye told him this. _You're going down. _I noticed as some of the soldiers started to group around us in a big circle, but I paid them no mind, because me and Zuko were already dancing. The same dance I did with the other soldiers, but the only difference was that Zuko _can _keep up. I growled a little when I almost tripped.

"Having trouble?" He whispered close to my ear. Then I got an idea. I let go of his hand, and his shoulder, and I slipped away from his grasp. When I was free I did a little spin to make the next part look like part of the dance. Once the spin was done I kicked my foot through the air at his head, and as I expected he ducked out of its way. Before anyone could think it was an attack I went back to holding Zuko's hand and shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Zuko hissed in my ear, as we pranced around the dance floor.

"You were so good I thought you needed a challenge?" I said and played the innocent card. Then without warning Zuko wiped out his arm that was holding my hand, and I went with it. He brought back his arm, and I came twirling back. I had to blink a few times to prevent dizziness. I let out a snarl, because I realized what he was doing. "Oh. That's how it is?" We did this for a while trying to get the other one to fall, but neither one did.

I spun away from him. He crouched down, and swept his leg across the floor. I did a graceful jump, and was back in his arms. As we danced I changed direction trying to confuse him, but it didn't work. Next he did the same thing I did to him, but when he kicked his foot at my head there was a light trail of fire. When he was back I used my bending around us. This made a breeze, and our hair moved gracefully in the air. It was really a sight to see.

I couldn't help but stare in to his eyes as I danced. It was like I forgot about everything. It was similar to when I looked in to his eyes two weeks ago, but this time there was a spark in them. Mine held a spark too. I was having so much fun. Even though Zuko barely showed it I knew he was too. I laughed, and smiled. I felt free again. I felt free in the arms of my captor.

_What was this feeling?_ I thought.

I was sure no one was going to fall. That was until I was doing a spin, and I slipped. I was ready to hit the ground, but then I felt Zuko's hand wrap around mine. He pulled me back before I could land on the hard metal, but instead of putting his hand back on my waist his arm snaked around instead. He dipped me, and that's where it stopped. He had both of his arms wrapped around my waist, and both of mine around his neck. I stared in to Zuko's amber eyes, and he stared in to my grey ones.

The sounds of hands clapping, and whistles took me out of my trance. I stood up, and Zuko took his arms away from me. My face turned as red as the Fire Nation tunic I was wearing, and I walked away from Zuko. I went back to the table I last saw Uncle at. Uncle was clapping when I came in to view. I took back my seat, and drank the once warm tea.

"Amazing," Uncle said. I heard the door slam that lead below deck, and I didn't have to turn around to know it was Zuko.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm going to go see if he'll play the tsungi horn now," Uncle said a little to cheerfully. I smirked, because O knew he was going to be pushing his luck. He stood up from his chair, and left. I sat there until I got up, and decided to look for Dad. There was no way he didn't see the dance. _That's going to be hard to explain._ I thought. I listened to the music as I walked around until it stopped. No just the music stopped, but everyone did. The air became cold and the tension was high. The only sound I could here was that sound of footsteps coming up the gangplank, and on to the deck. I turned around to see no other than Admiral Zhao.

No.

I thought as I tried to hide behind other soldiers. _Agni help me. _The night was going great until now. I slowly made my way to the door below deck, but one of the soldiers moved, and my cover was blown.

"My, my. Who do we have here?" I heard the middle age man's voice say. I stood frozen. I didn't even turn around to see him. I heard him walking towards me, and I knew it would useless to try to run. I kept my head down, but once I saw him in front of me I looked up. He had ridiculously large sideburns, dull brown eyes that had too much space between them, and he had his hands behind him. His posture was erect, and he bore the look of over confidence. If you asked me to describe him I would tell you this: He looked like a monkey.

For some reason as he looked down at me I felt small. I straightened my posture to solve the problem, but I felt something in the pit of my stomach. _Fear?_ I asked myself, but I knew it was cold hard fear. I could already tell he was bad news. Then I remember when two soldiers came on to the ship asking for information. Those soldiers belong to Admiral Zhao.

"Lieutenant, who is this?" He asked, but never took his eyes of me. He looked me up, and down like the Warden had done to Katara. From the corner of my eye I could see Lieutenant Jee. I could even feel the tension in the air, as everyone stared at us.

"She's Zuko's prisoner," He said. I knew he had to tell him everything. If he didn't then they whole ship could be in big trouble, and Dad was part of the ship.

"Does she have any relations with the Avatar?" Admiral Zhao asked.

"No," Jee lied. I hoped Admiral Zhao didn't notice my shock. He was lying, and I knew the price for lying to your superior. Death if they were merciful._ Admiral Zhao shows no mercy. He's ruthless. _Jee told me once. I now worried for Jee's life too. He was so nice, and I knew he was trying to protect me.

"Hmm," Zhao said, as he began to circle me. I felt sick knowing the other soldiers were watching, and so was Dad. When he was done with his rounds he stood in front of me again. I tried my hardest not to glare at him._ One wrong move and you'll regret it. _I told myself, but then he reached out to touch my face.

"Don't touch me," I warned him, and backed up. All that earned was a hard smack to the face. I didn't see it coming, and the impact was so hard that I fell on to the floor. I could feel everyone's stares, but I couldn't show my weakness. I tried to stand up, but I didn't get a chance to. I was kick in the stomach, and fell right back down. I held on to my stomach, and tried not to vomit. He kicked me hard.

"The little wench should learn to shut her mouth," Zhao said. I looked up at him, but this time I didn't bother to stop my glaring. He lifted his foot up again to kick me, and I flinched back, but I never felt the hit. Instead I heard metal hitting metal. I opened my eyes to see Dad slamming Zhao on to the railing. The next thing happened so fast I could barely register it. Dad lifted his fist to strike Zhao in the face, but he was too late to notice the fire dagger in Zhao's hand. I was about to scream out for him, but the dagger was already in his heart. Dad looked down at the fire dagger pressed in to his chest plate, and looked at Zhao. I couldn't find my voice to say anything. Zhao took his hand away from Dad's chest, and the fire was gone. I could see and smell the blood that ran down his armor, and into the dent in his chest plate. Then Zhao pushed him away. Dad fell before me. Dead.

_No. No. He can't be gone._I thought. I felt something tug at my heart, and it was painful. Dad face was paler than usual. His chest plate didn't move up or down. His mouth was open as if he were holding a scream that never came out. I looked back at his chest plate where the fire dagger burned through, and I could still see the crimson liquid called blood running down. I saw it, but I couldn't get myself to believe it. I was finally brought to reality when I felt two soldiers grab me by my arms.

"No. No! NO! Dad! Dad!" I screamed as they picked me off from the ground. His amber eyes were still open, but they were lifeless. "Dad! Please don't go. Dad!" I was screaming now as the soldiers started dragging me away. I kicked, screamed, and struggled. I tried anything to get away from them, and be with Dad. Then I felt a hand clamp over my mouth, but you can still hear my heart wrenching screams. The tears rolled down my eyes like a water fall. The soldiers started dragging me below deck. I didn't even have a chance to have one last look, because the next thing I saw was the grey metal hallways.

I kept screaming until I was pushed against a wall, and punched so hard it made my nose bleed. I looked straight in to the face of my father's killer. My eyes were too puffy to give him a proper glare. I wish looks could kill so I could watch the person in front of me die. Die a slow painful death. Then I saw him give me a smirk. A smirk that told me he had no regret about ending the life of my father. The last family member I had. He seemed satisfied at my pain.

"Now shut your mouth," He said.

"Fuck you," I told him. I've never said a curse word aloud before. It was against my morals, but I didn't care. So was killing, but I hated him. I wanted him to be killed, and I wanted my hands to be the ones to do it. I received another blow to the face. I was getting dizzy, and everything was moving before my eyes. I didn't have enough energy to scream, glare, or snapped back. All I could do was let the tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't even walk as the dragged me down the halls. I noticed my eyes fluttering close, but I fought with consciousness to stay awake.

I finally recognized where we were going when Zhao stopped at Zuko's door. He didn't bother to even knock he just walked in. I could hear talk, but it was faint since I was in the hallway. I did hear Zuko's yelling though. I slowly started to see things straight, and feel more awake. I was still being held by the soldiers from the other ship as I laid limp in their grasp. I slowly put a foot under me and another until I was standing.

"Bring her," I heard Zhao say, and I was pushed in to Zuko's room. I fell hard on to the metal ground in front of the feet of Zuko and Uncle. I only pick myself up to where I was on my hands and knees. I looked up at their faces to see concern in their eyes, even Zuko's. Zuko drew his attention back to Zhao, who was still behind me. "You can keep her. She's too much trouble."

"Zhao get your men off my ship and leave!" Zuko demanded.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko," Zhao said as he changed the subject. He walked over to dual dao swords on the wall. It took everything out of me not to get up, and kill him with them.

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative," Zuko said a little to calm.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked. From where I was I could see Zuko tense. Then I remembered what Zuko did to the wanted poster of the Blue Spirit.

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real," Uncle said.

"He's real, alright. He's a criminal, and an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands...if you change your mind," That's all Zhao said before left. Once I was sure he was gone I stood up. I didn't care if Zuko, and Uncle were right in front of me. I walked over to the pair of swords on the wall and took them off. I held one in each hand, and I tried to keep them from shaking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko asked me for the second time tonight. I so emotionally off balance I didn't trust me voice. Instead I kept walking to the door, but I didn't make it as I felt a pair of arms wrap around mine to restrain me. I struggled against Zuko's hold.

"Let go of me," I said my voice laced with anger, hated, malice, revenge, but also sadness.

"Put down the swords," He ordered me. I just struggled harder, and my grips on the swords tighten.

"Zuko let me go. Please let me go. Please," I said as I fell to my knees crying. I wasn't one for begging, but here I was begging for him to release me, as I cried. Zuko didn't move at all. He knew how incredibly dangerous it was for me to have a pair of dual dao swords in my hands. My knuckles were turning white now from holding on to tight. I couldn't get the picture of Dad's lifeless eyes out of my mind. I finally stopped the fighting, and let go of the swords. I fell apart right then and there. I started to uncontrollably sob with Zuko's arms still around me. I felt as he slowly took his arms away from me.

"He killed him. He killed Dad," I said through my tears. Zuko stood behind me not sure what to do. _Stop crying. Don't be weak. Don't be weak for Dad._ I told myself. I wiped the last tears from my eyes, and stood up. I turned around to Zuko.

"I'm sorry," I said even though I didn't know why I was apologizing. I looked around to find Uncle, but he wasn't there. "Where did Iroh go?" I made sure not to call him 'Uncle' in front of Zuko. Zuko bent down to pick up the swords, and put them back on the wall.

"He went to go see what happened when you..." He said trailing off. He walked past me, and went to the bathroom. When he came out he had a damp cloth in his hand. He walked over to me, and handed it to me. I gave him a questioning look, but remembered that I had blood running down my nose. I gratefully took the cloth, and wiped my nose clean. I held on to it just in case. Then I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Uncle.

"The crew wants to say good-bye. Maybe you should go and tell them bye. Zhao went back to his own ship," Uncle said.

"Good riddance to those traitors," Zuko said, and turned his back on his Uncle. I looked at Uncle, and he gave me an apologetic smile that told me he knew what happened. I tried to give him a smile, but it just came out like a frown.

"I'll go," I said lightly, and started walking towards the door. Uncle held open the door, and I walked out. I didn't want to talk, and Uncle saw this, and didn't say anything. I wasn't sure why we were saying bye to the crew, but the only reason I went was to see if Dad's body was still there. I closed my eyes, and let out a shaky breath. I walked out on to the deck, and opened my eyes. I looked to where I last saw Dad, but he wasn't there. I turned my head, and saw all the crew members on the deck. Everything went deadly silent when they noticed me, and Uncle. One of the soldiers came over, and bowed to Uncle. He then turned to me, and bowed. I was a little surprise, but they were telling me 'sorry'. This went on until it came to Jee, and Chef Hue. Chef Hue bowed to Uncle, but instead of bowing to me he gave me a hug. Then came Jee he did the same.

"Good bye General Iroh. It has been a pleasure to serve this ship for three years," He told uncle.

"It has been a pleasure to have you as the Lieutenant," Uncle said. Then Jee turned to me.

"It's been nice knowing you, Alec," He said. "I hope to see you again."

"I hope to too, Jee," I told him. He gave me a small smile, and turned around. Everyone was gone. The only ones on the ship were me, Uncle, and Zuko. I little while during the good-byes Uncle told me they were going to be serving Zhao. Now it was just the three of us. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I wasn't sure if I was free or not. I was probably nothing to Zuko now. His crew was gone so he had no one to help him capture Aang. I walked away from Uncle, and over to where Dad's body was. I looked down, and I could still see his blood.

"Alec, I'm going to go for a walk. You can come if you like," Uncle offered. Even though my back was turned to him I shook my head. I then heard the sound of footsteps walking away. I walked past the blood, and went to the railing where Dad had slammed Zhao. _I hate him. I hate Zhao._ I thought as I rested my arms on the railing. I would have been scared to even be this close to the edge of the ship an hour ago, but I didn't care anymore. I had lost the last person in my family.

I had not seen him in three years, and I was sure I had him back. I was so happy when I found out he was one the ship. Then I thought that once the war was over we could be a family again. I was only able to see him for two weeks. It wasn't enough time. I covered my nose to try to hide the smell of blood. His blood. The blood of a father trying to protect his daughter. The very blood that ran through my veins. I looked at the water in the ocean, then the moon in the sky. Dad was with Mom and my brother now. _Agni watch over them. _I prayed, and turned around.

It was to depressing to be one the deck. I went to the door, and walked below deck. I slowly just walked down hallways, but nowhere specifically. I kept walking for an hour until I heard talking. _Uncle?_ I thought, but it was more than one person. I started going down the hall to lead me to the deck. When I was near the door I heard the voices a little clearer now. I opened the door to see pirates.

"Hey look," One of them shouted, and pointed to me. About three pirates were on the deck. One with a match in his hand, and the other two holding barrels leading a trail. My eyes followed the trail, and widen when I saw it leading to the boiler room door.

"Zhao's going to like this," One said. Before I could yell for Zuko the one holding the match let it drop to the ground. The next thing I knew I was flying in the air. My own element. My own scream filled the night's air, and was silenced when I hit the hard dirt ground.

"Zuko," My lips whispered as I was once again consumed in darkness.

* * *

Me and Zuko walked down the metal hallway wearing our new Fire Nation uniforms, as we passed Uncle. Once we were close enough we stopped, but faced different directions.

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing," Uncle told us.

"You didn't have to do this," Zuko said after taking off the front part of his mask.

"Nonsense. You two need back up," Uncle said.

"Thank you," I said from behind the mask, but it made my voice sound deeper.

"Someone's coming. Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole," Uncle said. Zuko put his mask back on while a smirk laid behind mine.

* * *

I cried making this one. :'{

But it was an awesome chapter to make. :)

Tell me how you felt durning the story.

Now this is my longest chapter at **6,180 words.**

- ALec


	23. Chapter 23: I'll See You Again

Chapter 23: I'll See You Again

Zuko's POV

After talking to Uncle, me and the airbender walked back to our room. After the ship exploded I had no idea where I was. All I remembered was flying through the bridge window, and the next I was in a one room shed I never seen before. The only people inside were me, Uncle, and the girl. I was surprised to see her with bruises and cuts all over her body, but when I looked down at mine I was cover with just as many. She was asleep at the time, and Uncle told me everything. how he went for a walk, but came running back when he saw the ship explode. He found the girl first on the beach, and found me a little further away. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he somehow got us both in the shed.

He told me the girl woke up before me, and she started asking if I was okay. I didn't believe him at first, but when she woke up that was the first thing she asked. _Why is she worried about me?_ I thought. Then she started to explain that it was Zhao who sent the pirates after us. By that point I lost my temper, and stormed out. I didn't care if my muscles were burning. When I came back Uncle, and the girl were talking, but they were until I came in. The girl looked up at me with her grey eyes, and stopped talking.

Later on we made a plan on how to get to the North Pole. I was a little skeptical about bringing the airbender with us, but Uncle told me she's been through enough and that it would be cruel to leave her at the docking station alone. Uncle told Zhao what had happened, and that we were killed by pirates. Once Uncle was accepted on the ship he took a pair of Fire Nation uniforms. I already knew how to but it one on, so it wasn't hard for me. It was the airbender who had trouble. I helped her put it on, and once I was done I couldn't help but see the slight blush on her cheeks.

After we got our uniforms Uncle was able to find a room with two beds. There was no one in there so we took it, and that's where we were heading now. I could tell the girl wasn't used to the uniform, because as she walked she would mess with her arm padding.

"Stop doing that. Their going to notice," I hissed at her. She immediately stopped, and dropped her arms to her sides. It wasn't long until we got to our room. It was our first day, and the whole ship explosion happened only yesterday, but with all the turn of events it felt like a week. The girl opened the door, and walked in. I closed the door behind me, and made sure it was locked. I turned around, and saw the room for the first time. It wasn't big, but it had enough space for to small beds on either sides, and space between them. They both had a thin blanket on them, and no pillows. The only thing lighting the room were four torches. One at each corner.

"Which one do you want?" The girl asked as she took of her helmet. I just shrugged my shoulders. She slowly took off her armor and uniform, and placed it on the floor in front of the bed. In the end she chose the one on the right side, and I took the one on the left. I started taking off my armor and uniform, and placed them with her's. I was left in some white winter clothes that Uncle found. He mentioned that most of my clothes had burned or burned off. _Thank Agni she was knocked-out_. I thought.

When I turned around I saw the girl curled up on the bed fast asleep. Her body face towards the wall, with her back turned to me. I went over to me bed, and just sat down. I was to restless to sleep. I looked over at the girl. She still wore both of the tunics. I knew what happened to her Dad. It made me sick to know that her own father was killed in front of her. Of course she didn't tell me this. I found out from Uncle who found out from the crew.

I heard a bit of chattering from the airbender, and when I looked at her she was shaking. She didn't have her blanket over her, and you could tell she was cold. I stood up from my spot, and walked the short distance to her side. I took the blanket from the edge of the bed, and covered her. I looked down at her face, but it was covered by a lock of hair. I gently moved the curly lock away, but it just revealed one of the many bruises under her eye. Zhao had hit her a few times, and I was sure that was one of the marks he left.

Why couldn't I just let her kill him with the swords?

I thought, but I knew the answer. No matter how good of a Master Swordsmans she was she wouldn't be able to take down a whole ship of soldiers. She would have most likely been killed. I examined the rest of her face. The airbender was actually pretty.

As I was looking at her she started shaking again. It wasn't a shaking from the cold, but a shaking of a nightmare. I slowly stepped back. Then I saw her lips moving, but no words came out. She started to thrash a little, and shake her head. I step forward, and started shaking her shoulder.

"Hey wake up," I said. She was to deep to in her sleep to hear me. I shook her harder, and she seemed to be coming back to reality. She slowly stopped shaking and opened her eyes. She didn't expect to see me, and jumped. I moved away, and went back to my bed. I sat down on the edge, and watched as she moved the blanket from her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," She told me a little embarrass that I saw her in a nightmare. I just nodded my head. We were going to be here for a few days, and I really didn't want to talk. We both had the same plan: get to the North Pole. We were going to be stuck with each other for a while. She knew I was still going to be going for the Avatar, and I knew she just needed a place to go. _She probably going to catch up with her Water Tribe boyfriend, and the waterbender_. I thought, and I looked to see what the airbender was doing.

She put the blanket at the edge of the bed, and sat back. She looked down at the metal deep in thought. I tried to think of something else. Some how my mine drifted to me, and the airbender dancing. I wasn't sure what came over me. I was trying to mock her, and then she challenges me. She might have done figuratively, but I took it literally. I wasn't really surprised that she could keep up, I was surprise that she was bold enough to try to kick me. At first I thought it was an attack, but then I saw the mischievous look in her eyes. I knew she was going try to push my buttons, so I did the same to her.

She was also so bold enough to challenge me to an Agni Kai. I couldn't back down like a fool, so I accepted. I didn't think she would be much of a challenge, but I forgot about the first time I fought her. The first time I fought her was the same day I captured her, and her waterbending friend. Just like before she had me sweating, and panting. I had to remember she wasn't like the Avatar. She wasn't afraid to strike, and attack. She wasn't afraid of me. That was until after the Agni Kai.

I lost my temper after losing the Avatar, and took it out on her. She looked so scared when I had her against the wall. I didn't feel bad until the next day when I saw her bruises. I felt guilty. Guilty enough to let her see her Dad. I didn't expect her to hug me, and say thank you after everything I did to her. I was shocked at first. I was really tense, because I the only people I ever hugged was my Mom, and Uncle. After that little thing I stopped the questioning. I knew she was to loyal to her friends to say anything, and I didn't want to face her.

I was looking at the metal when I felt her staring at me.

"What?" I hissed, but kept my eyes on the ground.

"What?" She asked.

"What?!" I demanded, and lifted my head to look at her. I was in no mood for games. She sat on her bed with her back to the wall, and her knees under her chin.

"You were the one that asked," She stated. I pinched the bridge of my nose gently while trying not to touch my bruised eye. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" I asked. I took my hand away to glare at her.

"I just do," She said shrugging her shoulders. She was really confusing me. Since I woke up it was like she started becoming concern for me or something. "How long do you think it's going to be until we get to the North Pole?"

"A few days, maybe more," I answered. There was a silence after that. Which I was grateful for. I laid on the bed on my back. I could still feel the girl's stare on me. Sometimes I wish I kidnapped the Water Tribe boy or girl instead.

* * *

After a few hours of silence I finally suggested to go get something to eat. So we went to the mess hall, but didn't stay to eat. It would be to dangerous to try to eat there. The other soldiers would know we weren't supposed to be here. Instead we took the food back to our room, and ate in silence. That was until the girl started asking questions.

"What are you going to do with Aang once you have him?" She asked. I was sure if she was serious, but by the tone of her voice she was.

"Take him to the Fire Nation of course," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

"How do you plan on doing that? You don't have a ship, or boat. You're going to go in to a nation of waterbenders," She stated. I didn't think that far.

"Why are you asking?" I asked. I looked at her to see her shrug her shoulders. She wiped the crumbs of her tunic, and laid on her bed. She turned around so her back could be turned to me.

"Good night," She said, and brought the blanket on the edge of the bed close to her. I didn't say anything after that. She had me thinking now. I didn't want to waste my time thinking about something that was two days away, so I put out the lights, and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see the airbender not in her bed. I don't know why but I started to worry. _What if they know were here? _I thought. I threw the blanket off of me, and stood up. When I was about to take a step I kicked something. Not something, but someone.

"Hey, I'm trying to meditate here," I looked down to see airbender in a cross-legged meditation pose. I felt a wavy of relief rush over me. I sat back down, and relaxed. "Yeah, good morning to you too."

"How do you know it's morning?" I asked brushing off the sarcasm. There were no windows or port wholes to tell. I then noticed that the torches were lit.

"Your Uncle came in and told me. We should be at the North Pole by tomorrow afternoon," She said. She stood out of her meditation pose and sat on her bed.

"How long have you been up?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Not to long," She said. "I already have a plan. I'm going to leave with the other soldiers, and from there I'm going to find my friends."

"Why are you telling me this? You never answered my questions before. Now your just giving me information," I asked.

"After this I'm not going to see you for a while. So why not?" She said.

"Wait, you think your going to see me again?" I asked.

"As long as you chase Aang. Yeah," She said.

"Don't worry after tomorrow I'll have the Avatar, and I'll never see you again," I said, but it was one of those 'easier said then done' sort of things.

"Okay," She said sarcastically, and rolled her eyes. This girl was getting on my nerves. Fast.

"Sometimes I wish I kidnapped your Water Tribe boyfriend instead," I thought aloud. I said it low enough for my ears, but she heard what I said.

"What?" She asked. I was expecting her to lash out or something. I wasn't ready for the booming laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her. _How dare she mock me. _I thought. She was grasping her side, and wiping tears from her eyes.

"What!?" I snapped. I balled my fist, and glared at her.

"Did you think Sokka was my boyfriend?" She asked while trying to catch her breath. I knew who was who I just didn't use their names.

"Well he seemed pretty concerned about you when I took you," I said through clenched teeth. She stopped laughing, but still had a grin on her face.

"Do you believe in hope?" She asked. I was thrown off by the sudden change of subject.

"Yes," I answered. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. She stood up, and went to the Fire Nation armor on the floor. I watched as she put it on, and then the helmet. It was kind of odd to see her in Fire Nation armor, but some how it fit her.

"I'm going to go bring some food. I'll be back," She said in a deep voice. She turned around, and left. I sat there with something to think about again. _She's trying to get in your head._ I told myself, and let myself go back on the bed.

* * *

I was about ready to go out there, and look for the airbender, but right when I was about to put on the armor she came back with bag full of food, and something in her hand.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. I was waiting in for almost half an hour before she showed up. She set the food on my bed, and took of the helmet.

"Calm down. Alright?" She said. she turned to me with a big smile on her face, and held out her hand. She held out a jar with some green stuff in it.

"What is it?" I asked. I took the jar, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's medicine for your burns," She said. She walked past me, and started taking off her armor. _She got me medicine?_ I thought.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"infirmary. Don't worry they just gave it to me. No questions asked," She said. I looked at her. She had bruises, and cuts all over her face. _Why didn't she get any medicine for herself? _I thought. "I would open that after we eat. I'm pretty sure that stuff stinks."

After that I didn't saw anything else. I put the jar aside, and took out some food from the bag. The airbender took some and went back to her bed. Once I was done I opened the jar, and sure enough it stunk. _How am I going to put this on?_ I wasn't really sure. I decided to start with my stomach. So I took off my shirt, but I couldn't help but feel the girl staring at me. I just ignored it, and started putting the green paste on the side of my stomach were a burn was. I expected it to start stinging, but it was more of a cooling sensation. I put it on until I was sure it got it all. I noticed the that there was still some left. I looked up at the girl. She was looking at the wall ahead of her deep in thought.

"Do you have any burns?" I finally asked. She snapped her head in my direction.

"No," She said. I closed up the jar, and put it by the food. I laid down on my back on the bed since I had the green paste on my chest, and stomach. It was still morning, and there was still a long ways to go. I closed my eyes hoping I could get some rest.

* * *

Alec's POV

I was really bored, and it was still morning. A lot happened, and it seemed like I didn't have a chance to catch my breath until now. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't do that without a picture of Dad coming up. I snapped my eyes open, and took a deep breath. I still wanted to kill Zhao, and to know we were on the same ship really aggravated me. When Zuko stormed out of the shed after I told him that Zhao tried to kill us, Uncle asked me why I would try to kill Zhao. I guessed Zuko told him. He knew my answer very well, but he wanted to hear it from me.

I told him I didn't care anymore, and that there wasn't anything to lose. He shook his head in disappointment, and told me there was more to lose now than ever. He told me that I had friends that waited for me, and that I had a lot to look forward to. Then he brought up Zuko. He said something about our destinies being intertwined now. Right when I was going to asked how or why Zuko came back, and I shut my mouth,

I looked ahead of me, and saw Zuko on his back with his eyes closed. He had the green paste on different spots of his chest, and stomach. I couldn't help but smile at how odd it looked. After I went to get breakfast I started thinking about other things I could get before I had to go back. Somehow I thought about medicine. It was pretty obvious that me and Zuko were battered up badly after the explosion, so I went to the infirmary. When I got there, there were jars of burn paste stacked up. I didn't want to push my luck, and took it.

On the way back I realized that Zuko needed it more than me. I didn't have any burns on me at all. Just a bunch of cuts and bruises. From what I heard Zuko was closer to the fire. I don't really remember anything after the ship exploded. All I remember was calling Zuko's name trying to warn him, but it was too late.

The next thing I knew was I woke up in a shed. Zuko was still on the floor unmoving, and it worried me. _Is he dead?_ Was the first thought that came to my mind. I already lost Dad, and losing two people in the same day would just be horrible. Uncle reassured me he was still breathing, but I didn't know why I was still worried. I was getting restless, and started to tap on the wall behind me. It kept me occupied until I saw Zuko open his eyes, and glare at me. I stopped, and he went back to laying there with his eyes close.

_I can't wait to see my friends again tomorrow._

I thought. I did tell Zuko my plan, but that was simply said. _"I'm going to leave with the other soldiers, and from there I'm going to find my friends." Very simple. _I thought and rolled my eyes. I had to make sure I didn't get killed by a waterbender, and that I could even find them. I never seen the North Pole. Not even in pictures. All I've heard was that it was made up of ice and water. Now I had to make sure I didn't drown to death.

I wouldn't be able to take out a weapon since they thought I was a firebender. _That leaves my airbending. They'll probably think I'm Aang in disguise. Really he's the only airbender they know of_. I really didn't like being stuck in my thoughts. I would rather talk, but the only person to talk to was the person in front of me. Zuko. I opened my mouth to say something, but a yawn came out instead. I didn't really get any sleep. I was up for almost three hours meditating. Which was the next best thing. I couldn't go to sleep with having a nightmare.

My eye lids were getting heavy, and they slowly started closing by themselves. I yawn one more time, and the last thing I saw was Zuko.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I opened my eyes once I heard the deep breathing coming from the other side of the room. I looked down at my chest, and saw that the green paste that was once there was gone. I slowly lifted my head, and stretched out before I stood up. I reached for my white tunic. I put it on over my head, and turned to the girl behind me. She fell asleep sitting up. I used the palm of my hand to slap my forehead. I walked over, and gently put my arm under her leg, and my other arm around her shoulders. She wasn't that heavy as I picked her up, and laid her flat on the bed. I didn't stay to see if she woke up. I went over to the scattered armor on the floor, and started putting it on.

From what I could tell it was noon, and that was about the time Uncle walked around the ship. At least that's what he did on my ship. Once the armor was placed correctly I put on the helmet, and walked towards the door. I opened it slowly not wanting to alarm the girl or anyone outside, and walked out. I shut the door just as slowly, and made my way down the hallways. It wasn't hard to find a chubby old man walking around with his hands in his sleeves. I waited at the end of the hall, and looked at him.

Once I got his attention I pointed at my mask as the signal to show it was me. He nodded his head, and looked up, and down the halls. He stopped when he was close enough as we faced different directions.

"We'll be landing soon," Uncle said.

"Wait. I thought we were landing tomorrow?" I asked after I took of the mask of the helmet. That's what the airbender told me.

"Turns out that this ship is faster than I thought," He said. I let out a frustrated sigh. This changed everything. "Do you have a plan?"

"I'm working in it."

"I'll come for you later. For now just think."

"Okay," I said, and put back on the mask. I nodded my head, and started walking the way I came. I was so frustrated. I didn't have a plan, and I needed one soon. When I got back to the room. I opened the door, and closed it behind me, but not softly. I looked over at the girl. I was pretty sure she would be awake, but she wasn't. I took of my uniform and armor, and once they were off I started pacing the small room.

I balled my fists, and breathed through my teeth. I only had today to think. I had so much on my mind that I couldn't really think. _Now is your time to regain your honor. Everything depends on now._ I told myself. I started to think what would Azula do, or what my father would do. _I can follow the girl? _I shook my head. She would have lead my in the wrong place on purpose to get me away from them. At times like this I really wish I had someone to talk to. I looked down at the sleeping airbender.

I did talk to her once about something like this, but that was because I had so much on my mind I didn't realize I was talking to her. I decided it wouldn't hurt. She was asleep, and she wouldn't hear me. I sat down on my bed, and stared at her.

"I need a plan. If I were Azula I would have already have had the Avatar in my clutches. They always compared my to her. She's the prodigy. The one that had every thing right. It's embarrassing, because I am the oldest. The one who they should compare _her_ to..."

* * *

Alec's POV

"I need a plan. If I were Azula I would have already have had the Avatar in my clutches. They always compared my to her. She's the prodigy. The one that had every thing right. It's embarrassing, because I am the oldest. I'm the one who they should compare _her_ to..." I was awake the whole time. I woke up when I heard him slam the door. I just didn't open my eye. I wasn't sure why he was telling me this. I figured he needed to vent.

"I was almost killed by some low life scum, and I'm will get revenged. They think they can push me around. My honor was stripped away from me when I was thirteen. I was set on this mission for three years. I'm not going to let him win so easily. They said I wouldn't survive, but here I am. I had to fight for what I got."

"Then that makes you a stronger person," I said with my eyes closed. I didn't see it, but I heard him jump on his side of the room. I finally opened my eye, and turned my head to the left. He looked shocked, but then it turned to anger.

"How would you know that, airbender?" He asked though clenched teeth. I let out a sigh, and swung my legs over the side so I could sit on the side of the bed. _I really hate that name._ I thought.

"If you always get what you want you never learn the true value of what you have. Has Azula every been what you through?" I said while remembering the Agni Kai between him, and his father.

"She never had to fight," He said while slowly letting go of his false anger.

"She'll never know survival like you. You shouldn't be compared to her. You two are totally different people," He seemed to be taking in my words. I took the time to look at him, and noticed this was the Zuko that wrapped my hand when I punched a wall. He looked like the teenager he was. Not a hotheaded prince that had been sent on a vain mission to chase the Avatar. He was just a teenager that was confused, and needed help. I wanted to help him. I got up, and walked over to him. I put all the things he did or said behind me, and sat down next to him. "I can see a better person in you."

He look at me. I stared in to his soft amber eyes. Those secrets they hold seemed so vulnerable. I gave a reassuring smile. I knew he was like this, because he was at his lowest point. He had little hope for his honor to be restored. Aang, the Avatar, was his only hope. When I asked him if he believed in hope that was just to get away from talking about Sokka. I didn't think it would have this much of an impact. He stared at me like I was something to watch in wonder.

He slowly lifted his hand to touch me face. I didn't flinch or say anything. All I did was look in to his eyes. It was like they captured mine into a trance. His touch was gental, and soft. He traced his finger down my bruised cheek, and to my chin. I could hear his breathing as his face was coming closer to mine. I didn't know what I was doing. I slightly turned my head to the right, and let him come closer. I slowly closed my eye, and brought my face closer to his.

Our moment was short-lived when we heard to door handled being turned. We snapped our heads to the door. We had no time to put on our armor. Zuko grabbed me by my wrist, and pulled me behind the door. I pulled me into the corner, and stood in front of me. I pushed away the almost-kiss, and focused on what was happening now. I jumped when I saw the door swing open, and heard to footsteps.

"Uncle?" Zuko said. I couldn't see past him, but I heard the door close.

"It's time to leave," I heard Uncle say. _Wait? What! Leave now!_ I thought. "Where's Alec?"

"Right here," I said, and Zuko moved out of the way, so I could get out of the corner I was stuffed in to. When I saw Uncle I saw him holding two red Fire Nation cloaks. "Where are we going?"

"We have to leave. Now," He told me, and handed me a red cloak. He offered Zuko one, but he shook his head. "Get on you armor. Lets go." I put both are through the sleeves of the cloak, and wrapped it around me. I went over to the armor on the floor, and started to put it on. When I had it on I felt suffocated, and hot. I knew once I got into the snow I would be grateful. I turned around, and saw Zuko in his armor and uniform. Uncle nodded his head, and motioned for us to follow him. He walked out of the room, and in to the hall. We followed close behind him. Me and Zuko walked next to each other with our arms to our sides. We looked exactly like Fire Nation soldiers.

I took a deep breath. A lot was about to happen, and I knew now was my only chance. I could feel my nerves on edge. I looked at Zuko, and he seemed the same way. I knew he wasn't going to able to get Aang, but I really hoped he survived.

"Good luck," I said low enough for only him to hear me. I didn't see his reaction, because I was to busy watching out for other people. We walked down a few more hallways and I could already feel the sweat on my brow. We kept walking until we came to a door that had a lot of noise inside. This was where I needed to be.

"Be careful," Uncle said.

"Thank you," I said to him. I was thanking him for everything. I then turned to Zuko. He was wearing his helmet, but I could faintly see his scar. I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I'll see them again. There was no need for a good-bye. I nodded my head, and turned around. I placed my hand on the door, and turned. The door revealed a stare case heading to the deck. I started walking up, and an icy breeze flew by. When I was finally up I saw all the soldiers in orderly fashioned rows. Everyone looked at me like I was a normal soldier ready to kill. I took the spot on the side closes to the railing, and looked out at the North Pole.

The white snow was everywhere. It was all beautiful. There were two huge mountains covered in snow on both sides of the huge tribe. There were two walls of ice guarding everyone inside, but I could tell there was a thrid by the pile of snow in front of the ship. The second wall was big. With a dozen wholes shooting out water. Warriors and waterbenders were all lined up ready to protect their families.

Beyond that was my destination. My friends waited for me. I was now fighting against my own nation. I wasn't going to let them win. I was told about stories of wars. That they were to fight for something. I was doing this for Aang, Katara, Sokka, Mom, and Dad. _Dad._ I thought.

_My little firebender._

His words echoed in my ears. I had no time for tears, because the gangplank was lowered.

* * *

A lot of page breaks I know, but they were need. :)

'till next time

- Alec


	24. Chapter 24: Fire Ice and Friends Part I

A/N: I HAVE A **TRAILER** FOR THIS STORY! Go on to my profile and you'll find the link. :D

* * *

Chapter 24: Fire, Ice, and Friends

One after another we walked down the gangplank in an orderly fashion. That was until we got on to the snow. Every firebender ran out with a war cry. Once I was standing on white snow I had no idea what to do. My first instinct was to run away from the battle. I looked to the right, and started running. _Find Aang, Katara, and Sokka. _That's what I told myself over in my head. I started to run away from the fighting, but was encountered by waterbenders with red lines on there foreheads. They held water close to them, and had murderous looks in their eyes. I really didn't want to hurt them. I couldn't stop myself from running, and threw my arm out. I sent a line of air at them, and sent them flying.

"Sorry!"

I yelled, but didn't look back. I ran past benders, and tried to find my way out. I had to duck to avoid the deadly fire, and water in the air. I could feel my feet going in to the snow making me slow down. The heavy armor wasn't helping either. I turn my head at the wall made of ice. It was still intact, but it wouldn't be for long. Fire Nation machines came out of the ship with grappling hooks ready to shoot. I kept running until I was at the mountain covered in snow on the right side of the village.

I pressed my back to the cold rock, and crouched down. I tried to catch my breath, and think of my next move. I hoped they didn't see me, but I was wearing red. I stuck out like a swore thumb surrounded in white snow. I looked all around. I looked down the wall of the mountain, and towards the water. I wasn't sure if my eye's were playing cruel illusions on me, but I saw a tunnel. A huge smile spread across my cold face. I looked around to see no one looking, and I slowly walked to the water. The tunnel was close to the water, and was to the mountain. From what I could tell it went through the mountain. _Hopefully it goes in to the Water Tribe._

I looked back to make sure no was around, and walked in. The tunnel was like a cave. The walls were covered in snow, but you could tell they were used for something. They had many torches lined up against the wall, and there were human tracks on the ground. It was a little warmer in here, but still freezing temperature The ground was more solid and easier to walk through even with the snow. _Safe._ I thought, and let a out a sigh. I slowly started walking through the cave to make sure there were no wild animals.

Then the wall behind me started shaking. I snapped around to see snow falling in front of the opening of the cave. No. I was locked in, but before I could run I was pushed back with a heavy stream of water. I flew back, and hit one of the walls. I tried to move away, but my left arm and shoulder was iced down. I looked in to the cave to see someone running at me. I had no time to get a good look at them, and swung my right arm through the air. All that could be heard was thump of the person hitting the wall.

I struggle to get out of the icy hold, but then I saw the waterbender moving. I move my arm back again ready to stick, but she frantically starts waving her arms back, and forth.

"Alec?"My name was enough to get me to stop, and look at her.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded with a somewhat deeper voice. I was still wearing the helmet, and there was no way she would know who I was. She slowly stood up, but kept her hands up.

"The Avatar told us a lot about you. You're the other airbender from the Fire Nation," she said.

Aang. Was the first thought in my mind. She extended her hands into a fist, and unballed them. The ice holding me to the wall turned in to water, and I was able to move my shoulder and arm again.

I looked at the waterbender that iced me in the first place. She had long black hair that nearly touched the ground. Her eyes as blue as the ice that surrounded me, but also sparkled with a flame of curiosity. The mocha skin that colored her had been blemished with a few scars on I could clearly see in her back, even though she faced me. As I got a little closer I could see she towered above me, maybe 5'10 or 5'11. If she stood in our group she would easily be seen. I being 5'3, the same height as Katara, had to look up to her. She wore the Water Tribe Nation's attire which consists of; A blue Water Tribe Anorak, a pair of long black pants, and a pair of fur lined boots.

"I need to find him, and the others? Do you know where they're at," I asked.

"No, but I can help you find them," she offered.

I thought about this for a second, and thought about my chances. I didn't know this person, but she could help me. She didn't seem dangerous I could say 'no', but I didn't know anything about the North Pole. It would be suicidal trying to walk in to a nation that thought you were the enemy. She could protest against them, and say I'm the good guy. Which I was. I nodded my head.  
"I'll show you the way,"

"You know my name, but I don't know your's," I said. We walked though the dimly lit cave. It was a little warmer as we got away from the snow.

"My name is Kya," she told me.

_Wasn't that the name of Katara's mom?_ I thought._ Must be a common name here._ We walked in silence as we made our way through. I was in no rush. I knew Aang, Katara, and Sokka wouldn't leave right after the battle, so I had time. I started to get curious as to why she was in the cave in the first place, and asked.

"Kya, why are you in here?" I looked up at her, but she kept her eyes ahead of her.

"I'm protecting this place so nobody from the Fire Nation can get in," she said.

I looked around, and noticed she was the only one here.

"Why isn't anyone else here? They just sent you here by yourself?" I asked. She shook her head, and looked at me.

"You don't know much about the Northern Water Tribe. Do you?"

I shook my head.

"Our tribe doesn't allow girls to waterbend."

That didn't sound right. I thought about this for a second, but then it hit me. Katara came here to learn waterbending.

"Wait, but there are females that do waterbend. Right?" I asked. She nodded her head, and looked forward.

"Then what happens to them?"

"They get sent to a healing hut to learn how to heal," she said simply.

Waterbenders can heal? I thought, but she kept going.

"Your friend the girl, Katara found out the hard way, and did she put on a show."

"What did she do," I asked, and raised an eyebrow under the helmet, even though she could not see. I knew if you got Katara mad enough she'll take action.

"She challenged the best waterbender in our tribe," she snickered.

"That sounds like Katara," I said aloud.

"Turns out that was her grandmother's betrothed to him," she said.

Wow. I missed a good fight. How much action have I missed. I thought, and pouted. Then something else hit me.

"But you just waterbent me. So you're a waterbender," I asked. She looked at me seriously.

"I'm not suppose to be here. My parents think I went to the healing hut to help with the battle," she told me.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," I told her. She nodded in response.

"So where does this cave lead?"

"Straight into the tribe. This is usually used to go out for hunting or fishing," she said.

"That explains the torches," I said. Kya turned the corner, and as I followed I could hear yelling.

"Get ready were going to be going in a hut. Take off your helmet," she said.

I didn't ask any questions. It felt good to get the stuffy thing off, but as I did I felt the cold air touch my face. We turned another corner, and we were at the end of the cave. There was curtain dividing the cave from the hut. Kya put out her hand, and I stopped where I stood. She opened the curtain slightly and looked both ways. She motioned with her hand to follow her, and walked through the curtain. I walked close behind her, and was met with ice walls of the hut.

The hut was big, and had many weapons lined up against the walls. I grinned thinking how much Sokka would love this place.

"Coast is clear," she said, and turned around. Her eyes went a little wide when she saw me, but she quickly composed herself.

"What happened to your face?"

"Ship explosion," I simply say. I walked over to the wall with weapons. I looked around a little to find something I could use. Sure I had my bending, but I wanted to be prepared. I finally found something close to a sword. It had a blue handle and the blade was curved to the left. It was the best thing I could find. I put back on my helmet and grabbed the sword. I turned around, and saw Kya eyeing the weapon skeptically.

"Are you sure you can use that," she asked.

I did a few moves, and moved it my hand a bit.

"Yeah. Can I borrow it?" She was a little reluctant at first but she nodded her head. She walked to the door of the hut which was also a curtain, and stepped out. I followed her, and when I was out I saw no one around. All I could see was huts as we walked through the tribe.

"Where is everybody?"

"They are either at home, fighting, or at healing huts," she said.

"Where are we going," I asked, while I also kept the sword ready in hand.

"We're going to the spirit oasis. That's where I heard the Avatar was going to be, but we need to go past the Chief's Palace."

"We're going to go in to the Chief's Palace," I asked.

"Nope. There's another way," she said, with a grin spread across her face.

"Another cave you mean?"

"Yep."

Then we heard voices coming closer. We stopped for a second, and waited until they left. Kya looked ahead and motioned for me to follow her. She started running in a steady pace so I could keep up with, and ran in to another hut. This one looked like the other one. Weapons lined the walls, and a curtain was at the end. We walked through, and sure enough we were in another cave.

"What's this one used for?"

"The same thing as the other, but this one leads in to the spirit oasis if you go the right way," she told me.

It did make sense for Aang to be at the spirit oasis. It sounded spiritual. Katara would follow Aang any where he went, and Sokka... Not sure about Sokka. Knowing him he might try to help out in the battle. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar sound of rattling metal. Me and Kya stopped where we were.

"Fire Nation," I whispered.

"Yeah, you think," she said sarcastically, "They must have found the other end of the cave."

"Let's fight them," I said and tightened the grip on the sword. I already knew it was to late to hide, because the next thing I know we turned the corner, and saw guards. There were about ten of them, all firebenders. They went in to a stance, and didn't hesitate to fire. I dropped the sword, and made a wall of air to protect us. They seemed confused, but I didn't give them a chance to think. I sent another gust of air, and sent them in to the wall behind them.

"Run!"

I heard Kya yell, but I didn't need to be told twice. I turned around, and we started running down the cave, but I was shot with a ball of fire to the back. I was sent face first in to the ground. I turned around, and saw Kya fighting off two Fire Nation soldiers with water from a water pouch I didn't notice a while ago. She did the move I saw Katara do with the water, and whipped them across the helmet. They fell to the ground passed out from the impact, but two other soldiers took their place. I was on my feet. I stood next to Kya, and we started fighting them off. Her with her water whip, and me with the sword.

I didn't want to use my bending unless I had to. I swung the sword at the soldier, and hooked it on to his chest plate. I had total control. With a good swing I slammed him in to the hard wall, and he slid down. I unhooked my sword, and looked at Kya who took down two soldiers effortlessly. I let out a sigh when I realized that there were no more soldiers.

"C'mon lets go before they wake up," I said. Kya nodded her head, and lead the way.

We turned a few more turns, and did a lot of walking until we got to the end of the cave. I opened the curtain to the spirit oasis, and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful. We stood on a large island of grass, and there were two little bridges leading to another island with an arch. Surrounding us and the islands was water. I took my helmet off to get a better look, and couldn't help, but notice it was warmer here. I looked around for any sign of my friends, but they weren't there.

"Where can they be," I thought aloud.

"I don't know," Kya said.

They have to be here. I walked over to the tiny bridge, and walked on to the other island. In the middle there was a pond, and with two fish one black with a white circle on his head, and the other one was the exact opposite. They swam together in a circle at the same speed as the other. I looked at them for a second. There was something different about them. I shook my head, and looked around. _Bingo._ I thought as I picked up the piece of white fur I recognized as Appa's.

"They were here," I said and let go of Appa's fur. I looked at Kya who was looking at something on the ground.

"Yeah no kidding," she said.

I walked over to where she was and looked down. There were a few burn spots on the grass. I raised my eyebrow, but now that I looked at it the grass was wet, and there was a degree of humidity in the air.

"I think there was a battle here," Kya said as I examined the grass.

"Zuko," I said under my breath, while I stood out. _That means Aang was here, and Katara. Zuko must have found them, and fought._

"What?"

"Nothing," I said and shook my head. The sun light started dimming, and I looked up at sun, and it was already going behind the mountains.

"Yes. We have a chance," Kya cheered.

"What do you mean a chance?" She was still looking at the sun as she answered my question.

"There's a full moon tonight, and we're at our strongest."

"Great, but how are we going to find my friends?" I asked a little impatiently.

"They might be fighting," she said.

I nodded my head, and turned on my heels. _Back to the cave._ I thought as I put back on the helment.

It was faster going back to the hut then I though, but then again I did insist on running. I knew Aang, Katara, and Sokka were close, and I just really wanted to be with them again.

When we were in the hut again I noticed that all the weapons on the walls were gone. We went outside, and it was already dark out. We heard yelling and I knew the battle was closer to us now. I used my airbending to jump on to the top of the hut, and saw that they already tore down the second wall. I jumped down and looked at Kya.

"How does it look," she asked.

"Not so good they just tore down the second wall," I told her, and she looked worried.

She didn't have a lot of time to worry, because we had to duck from a nearby fireball rushing towards our heads. I picked myself up off the ground, and turned around to see twelve Fire Nation soldiers. I went in to my stance, but Kya held out her hand.

"This is mine," she told me with a grin on her face.

She went in to a waterbending stance and bent the snow around them. She made a wave out of the snow, and crashed it on to them. They were buried in tons of snow. I gaped at her. Waterbenders were actually really strong in the full moon. I shook myself out of the shock, and looked around. More Fire Nation soldiers. Kya looked like she could hold off the others so I took on these ones. I shot a jet of air at each of them and they flew back. One got up, and didn't hesitate to make a fire whip.

He whipped it at me, but I used the armor on my forearm to block it. I moved my arms out of the way, and sent a fierce kick of air at him. He went down like a fly. The other's were as easy to take down. Kya already finished with her bundle and helped me with mine. It wasn't long until they were all on the floor knocked out. We were doing great until the sky went red.

Me and Kya looked up at the moon that was also red. I turned to Kya, but as she looked at the moon she started swaying back and forth. Before I could catch her she fell on to her hands and knees. She held her face in her hands. She had a pained expression on it.

"Kya, are you okay," I asked, and kneeled down next to her. She shook her head that was still in her hands. I was about to help her up, but I saw more firebenders. I stood up, and started fighting them off. While trying to protect Kya, and myself, in the corner of my eye I saw her stand up. She swayed dangerously back, and forth. She lifted her hands to bend, but she couldn't.

"I can't bend," she said panicked, "I can't bend!"

"That's the same thing I said in the Spirit World," I muttered to myself as I fought, but I knew this was bad. Really bad. She kept trying to bend but couldn't. I had to fight off all the Fire Nation soldiers by myself now.

"Kya! Grab the sword," I yelled over the sound of fire. She nodded, and picked up the sword. She tried to use it, but I could tell she wasn't skilled. I sighed in relief when I saw the sky go back to it's normal shade of dark blue, but gasped in horror when I saw the moon was gone. _Oh no._ I thought. Without the moon waterbenders couldn't bend. Like firebenders without the sun, airbenders without air, or earthbenders without earth. I looked at Kya, and she looked as scared as me. Firebenders were still attacking us, and there was no moon.

I thought all hope was gone, but then all of a sudden the water near us started to glow. Everyone, including the firebenders, stopped and looked to where the was flowing to. I watched as a huge monster made of water came from behind the chief's palace. It started walking down, and everyone couldn't help but stare at it. It was like everything went silent. It was weird I had this feeling that I should bow to it. I got on my knees, and let my body lie on the ground.

I felt very powerful,and it felt right. I could feel it's presence in me. I looked straight at the spirit, and my eyes almost bulged out of there's sockets. In the middle of the spirit was a person.

"Aang?"

A grin gets plastered on my face. I've never seen Aang in the Avatar state, but I had heard about it.

The spirit raised it's arm as Aang did. When he brought his it mimicked and swung its arm down on the Fire Nation soldiers that were still standing. They were knocked off thier feet into the icy water. I knew in the pit of my stomach that the Water Tribe would win this battle. I tried to bow my head, but I couldn't get myself to stop looking at the spirit. It went down the tribe, destroying the machines the Fire Nation brought, and washing out the soldiers. When the spirit was done it walked back to the Palace, but that was just to drop someone off. From where I was I could see Aang's orange clothes.

I looked back up at the moon, and sure enough it was there. I slowly stood out of my bowing position and looked at Kya.

"I think I found him," I said.

"Go on. I need to check on my family," she said.

"Thank you for helping me," I told her. She nodded her head, and we ran in different directions. Aang was on top of the Palace, and I worried if I didn't make it on time he would be gone. As I ran to the Palace I notice the sun coming up from the east. There was no one around, and which was good for me. I used my airbending to pick up speed, and about a minute later I was right next to the Palace. I could feel my heart in my ears as I bent my knees, and jumped fifty feet in the air. I landed gracefully on to the top of the Palace, and I saw Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, and MoMo looking out at the sun coming up.

I couldn't control myself or my excitement, and ran up behind them. My words were stuck in my throat. My noisy foot steps alerted them. They had a look of horror on there faces, but I didn't understand why. Then I strong stream of water came at me from Katara. I was knocked on to the snow, and when I tried to stand my wrists and ankles were iced to the ground. Why are they doing this? Then it clicked. I had my Fire Nation armor on still.

"Wait!" I said, but my voice was deeper due to the helmet. They were now in front of me, and Sokka had his boomerang ready in his hands as he bent down and ripped the helmet off my head. They all gaped at me.

"Now isn't this a familiar sight," I said recalling my first encounter with them at the Southern Air Temple.

"Alec!"

Katara released my restraints, and before I could pick myself up, Sokka wrapped his arms around my shoulders, lifting me up. I tried to move my arms to hug him back, but he was holding them down.

"I missed you too Sokka, but I need my arms," I said, and he let go. The next one for a hug was Aang. After him was Katara.

"I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, you would have been with us. I was selfish, and the water scroll..."

Katara started to say as we hugged, but before she could continue I stopped her.

"Katara, it's not your fault," I said. She finally let me go, and looked at me with a smile on her face, but it was gone when she saw my face.

"Alec. What happened," she asked.

I brought my hand up to my face knowing she was talking about the bruises, and cuts. Sokka, and Aang came in front of me to see what Katara was talking about. I just shook my head.

"Long story. Very long," I told them. I extended my arms out for another hug, and we had one huge family hug together.

"I missed you guys."

* * *

Kya is a character from Kya-Waterbender-Avatar story Kya: The Avatar's double. So Kya belongs to Kya. :3

Like Alec belongs to me, (Alec)

This is a thanks to her for helping me with starting out the story. If it weren't for her I wouldn't know how to post chapters. :)

Thanks Kya

- ALec


	25. Chapter 25: Fire Ice and Friends Part II

Chapter 25: Fire Ice and Friends Part II

As we walked to the igloo that they have been staying at I noticed that Sokka kept looking at me a lot. I already met the Chief and told him who I was, even though he already knew. He told me that it was an honor to have me here, and he welcomes me to his tribe. I bowed in respect, before leaving. We were going to the igloo so I could take of my armor, and we could talk, but on our way we said nothing. We just enjoyed being back together. I felt like I found something, but I lost something too. _What did I lose?_ I thought, but when I was going to start thinking about it again Sokka looked at me.

"What is it Sokka?" I asked a little annoyed. We were already at the igloo, and I walked in through the curtains. I looked around, and saw three sleeping bags on the ground along with the stuff we carried on Appa. I immediately started taking of my armor. It felt good to get the un-needed clothes off.

"What happen Alec?" Sokka asked. Once I took off my armor all I was left in was my tunic, and Zuko's tunic. That was under the cloak Uncle gave me, and a pair of black pants. I knew they were probably worried about me, and wanted me to explain. I went over and sat on a sleeping bag. The others did this also, but since there were three Katara sat next to me.

"From the begining?" I asked.

"Yes, but why are you bruised up?" Sokka asked concerned.

"I was in a ship explosion," I said.

"Wait. What?" Katara asked.

"Zhao," I said his name with disgust. "Tried to kill Zuko, and he sent pirates to blow up the ship. I was still on it at the time, and BOOM!" I threw my arms in the air from dramatic effect.

"Are you okay? Did you break anything?" Katara asked while looking at me. I knew she was a healer now, and she was probably itching to heal something.

"No, I got out fine," I said.

"So did Zuko," Sokka said coldly.

"What you guys saw Zuko?" I asked.

"He took kidnapped me, and went in to a blizzard," Aang said. As soon as he said that I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I suddenly became worried to, and tensed. I didn't know why I was worried, but I was.

"What happened?" I asked a little to quickly.

"He escaped," Katara said. I sighed in relief, but they didn't notice.

"He doesn't have a ship anymore, so maybe he will stop chasing us," Aang said. We all nodded our heads in agreement. Then I started telling them what happened from the begining. From when I woke up, but I left out almost drowning to death, and being attacked. I kept going until I started telling them about my sword battle with Zuko, because I was inturpted by Sokka.

"You challenged Zuko to a sword fight?!" He asked loudly.

"Who won?" Aang asked.

"I did," I said, and pointed my thumb to my chest proudly.

"You won!?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka lower it. I didn't want to be deaf, and yeah I did. I don't think I told you guys this before, but I'm a Master Swordsman," I told them. None of them really seemed surprised.

"That kind of explains why you were so good when you practiced with your daggers," Katara said. I started looking around for them. Since most of the supplies were on the floor.

"Where are my daggers anyways?" I asked. They all looked at each other, and I knew they weren't telling me something. "What happened to my daggers?"

"Um... They kind of got taken by the pirates," Sokka said.

"What!" I yelled. I used the palm of my hand, and slapped it to my forehead. _Stupid pirates._ I thought. After that I told them how I saw them in the storm, but they told me they didn't see me. I didn't tell them about music night, because then I would have had to tell them about me waking up to Zuko. That would have been hard to explain. I did tell them about my Dad though.

"So that guy that stared at you was your Dad?" Katara asked. I nodded my head. "What happened to him?"

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to say. I was worried if I told them I would break down like I did in front of Zuko. _I can tell them. They will understand._ I thought, but it wasn't that easy. I lost him two days ago, and it still hurt to think about it. I could still see his lifeless eyes if I closed mine. I knew if I tried to talk about I would cry, and I feared the tears wouldn't stop if I did. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. They all looked at me, and I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I felt something twist in my chest, but I ignored it. I just shook my head. They knew by my silence I didn't want to talk about it, but I needed to.

"He was killed by Zhao," I said in a cold whisper. I blocked out any emotions, and was glad to feel no tears. I felt Katara put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I just looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, but like we told Aang you're are family now," Katara said. I gave a small smile. It was nice to know I had people that cared about me. There was an eerie silence until Sokka broke it.

"How did you get here? Since the ship exploded," Sokka asked changing the subject. I let out a breath, and cleared my throat.

"I sneaked on to one of the Fire Nation ships," I said bluntly. "Enough about me. What happened to you guys?" Then they started to tell me their story. Right after I was captured they went out looking for me, but later figured Zuko would find them, and once he did they would find me. So they continued on there journey knowing I would catch up to them. Later they meet a group of kids that rebelled against the Fire Nation, and of course I put in my own comments on that. Turns out their leader had mental problems, and tried to wipe out a whole village of innocent people. While Sokka told me the story I noticed Katara tense next to me. I would be pretty pissed to if you give someone your trust and they broke it with no emotion.

After that they went down the worlds largest canyon with two very different groups. The two groups were also enemies for about a century. That was until Aang fibbed to them to get them to work together. I smiled at the monk who usually never lied, and he turned red with embarrassment. Then after the storm story Katara told me the one where her and Sokka had to suck frogs. As she told me the story Aang played with his thumb like he was trying to avoid something. _What's with the secret? _I thought, but choose not to pry. Not yet. The stories continued until they started telling me about this guy named 'Jeong Jeong'.

"Wait. I'm gone for two months, and you're already trying to find another firebending teacher?" I asked looking at Aang, but he was looking down at his hands.

"I'm never firebending again," He whispered.

"Why? You have to," I told him. This wasn't like Aang he was usually really happy about learning something new.

"I burned Katara," He said. I turned my head to look at Katara who was looking at her hands.

"Aang I told you I'm okay," She told him. Then she explained because of that she learned how to heal. Once they were done telling me everything it was my turn to ask questions.

"So how many people did you tell about me?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Almost everyone we saw," Sokka said, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not mad are you?"

"No. I finally accept that I can't hide my bending," I said truthfully. Aang was the first one to jump from his sleeping bag.

"Does this mean we can spar now?" Aang asked. I laughed, and shook my head up and down. I was about to get up and spar with him then and there, but then I heard a knocking at the 'door'. We all turned our heads to the curtains, and Aang walked over to answer it. When he moved the curtain a Water Tribesman stood out side with a scroll. He handed it to Aang and left.

"What is it?" Katara asked. We all stood up, and walked over to see. Aang unrolled the scroll, and read.

"Well were going to another feast," He said, and rolled up the scroll. After he said that I felt my stomach grumble. I place my hand over the area and could feel the hunger.

"When is it?" Sokka asked.

"Right now," He said. As we were about to walk out Katara grasped my arm to stop me.

"You two can go. I need to talk to Alec," She said. They nodded thier heads, and left. I turned to Katara.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," She said. She tried to walk past me, but now it was my turn to stop her. This kind of reminded me when Lieutenant Jee asked me if I was 'okay'. I knew she wasn't telling me something.

"It wouldn't be nothing if you brought it up," I said and let go of her arm. She turned around, and looked my in the eyes.

"Did Zuko hurt you?" She asked. I knew why she asked. She was just worried. I shook my head, but she gave me the look telling me to tell the truth.

"No, Katara. I'm fine," I said.

"Okay," She said. I walked over to her, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Now let's go before Sokka eats all the food," I said.

* * *

By the time we got back to the igloo I was stuffed. All I did was unroll my sleeping bag that was in the corner, and laid on my back. The feast wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Since they just finished fighting a battle against the Fire Nation. I thought they would be weary of me, but they acted like I was a normal person. It felt good to be back with my friends again. We laughed as we watched Sokka eat like no tomorrow, and then we watched a performance from some waterbenders. After that we decided to turn in early, but as we walked back I saw a Water Tribe couple kissing. I couldn't help, but remember mine and Zuko's almost-kiss. I laid on my sleeping bag with my hands on my head.

With every boy that came close to me like that they would always regret it. In the end they would always find themselves with a bruised face, and never getting what they worked for. Those were mischievous school boys, but this was the Fire Nation Prince. My captor. He should have gotten a ten times worse then those school boys, but what did I do? Nothing. I was doing the opposite, and bringing myself closer to him. He would have taken my first kiss, and I would have gave it to him. _Why did I do that?_ I thought, but I knew I was just caught up in the moment. _But why would he want to kiss me? _That was a question I could not answer. I fell asleep that day with Zuko on my mind.

* * *

And that is the end of book 1 :)

Book 2 will still be on this story.

I hope you guys watched the **trailer** for this book. If not link is on my profile.

I won't post 'til next week. Thanksgiving Break! :)

Thanks for reviewing, and reading

Love - ALec


	26. Book 2 Chapter 1: Another Day

Another One Book 2: Another Day

Alec escaped her captor. She's with her friends, but did she really escape? Prince Zuko is still out there, and running form the Fire Nation. When both are led to Ba Sing Se problems occur. Alec must try her best to stop them, but will that be possible when a certain Fire Nation prince is one of them?

* * *

Book 2

Chapter 1: Another Day

_I was on the deck of Zuko's ship. It was afternoon, and the sun was high in the sky. The smell of sea water filled the air, and could clearly see the blue ocean as I stood by the railing. I was wearing my long sleeve crimson tunic with a gold threaded Fire Nation insignia on the back. I could feel the warm metal under my bare feet. I used my hand to move my curly brown hair away from my grey eyes. It was a perfect day._

_"Alec," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Dad in his Fire Nation armor. His straight black shoulder length hair blew freely, and he looked at me with his amber eyes full of pride._

_"Hey Dad," I said smiling to him, and he smiled back._

_"Why don't you cry?" he asked dropping his smile._

_"What?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. I felt a cold breeze rush through the air, and couldn't help but shiver from the surprise. I looked at Dad, but he had a pain look on his face. He clenched the area over his heart, and collapsed on the deck. I rushed to his side, and gasp when he took his hand away from his chest. Deep red blood covered his hand._

_"My little firebender," He told me, and started disappearing. I was losing him._

_"No. Not Again!" I said as I tried to stop him, but he was gone. I fell to my knees, and looked at me hands. The sky above me went dark, and there were storm clouds. The air went cold, and a sudden laughter filled the air. It was an evil laughter. I looked up to see Zhao laughing with a fire dagger in his hand. I stood up on my two shaky legs, and was about to lunge at him, but he was gone._

_"The Fire Nation is ruthless. The King is ruthless. The Prince is ruthless. No one shows mercy"_

I took in a sharp breath as I woke up. I took a second to calm down my breathing, and looked around. I was below deck with everyone else sleeping in their hammocks. The wooden ship rocked back and forth in a calming speed. I sat up on the fur hammock I was sleeping on and looked across on my right. Aang wasn't there, but underneath Aang's hammock was a snoring Sokka. I bent down a little to look under mine, but Katara wasn't there either. I let out the breath I took in, and wiped the cold sweat from my fore head. I clenched my eyes shut, and tried to forget my dream.

It was three weeks since the battle. Three weeks since mine and Zuko's almost-kiss, and three weeks since Dad's death. During those weeks we spent sometime in the North Pole, but after a week we decided it best to start departing. The Chief insisted on taking us at least to the Earth Kingdom waters, and we agreed. It felt good to be back on a ship too. I had gotten so use to it in the two months I spent on Zuko's ship.

During our time on the ship I spent most of my time on the deck fighting Water Tribe warriors with a pair of dual dao swords. I found them when I was looking at all the other weapons. I was a little surprised since dual dao swords was a Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom weapon. The Water Tribe warriors were a little reluctant to fight a 'girl' at first, but I put them in their place when I challenged the best Swordsman on the ship. Everybody came out to watch it. I even heard Katara, Sokka, and Aang cheering me on from the side lines. While I fought I kept remembering mine and Zuko's dual, but this guy was easier. After it was done Sokka told me that my fight was better than Katara's and he earned a sock in the arm from his waterbending sister.

Other than fighting with the warriors Aang was showing me a lot of airbending moves. They were more traditional than the ones I've learned. He even tried showing me how to use his glider, but we thought best to actually try when we got on land. There was always the chance that I could fall in the water, but we rather not risk it.

The days were getting warmer, but then again anything was warmer than the North Pole. Katara and Sokka stopped wearing their long sleeve shirts underneath their tunics, and I was just wearing Zuko's tunic. Along with a pair of black pants. Katara questioned me why I was still wearing it, but I told her it was good for the weather. Which it was. Out of our little group I had the most clothes; My long sleeve tunic, the red Fire Nation cloak Uncle Iroh gave me, Zuko's Tunic, and the green Kyoshi dress. I didn't need all that clothes, but I figured it would come in handy if we needed disguises.

Katara was questioning me a lot. She questioned me about Dad. Since his death I have not cried once. I only cried when Zuko saw me, but that was it. I knew it wasn't good to hold it in, but that was the only thing I knew to do. It hurt to remember, and when I did I gathered up the feelings and pushed them away. I needed to talk about it, but that would mean remembering. Now it was affecting my dreams. The dream I had was one of the merciful ones. Some nights I would relive his death. I rubbed my eyes and laid back down.

* * *

We were packing our stuff on to Appa's saddle when Master Pakku called us over. It was a nice day and that meant it was going to be smooth flying. It was time to leave, and go to the Earth Kingdom base. We all stepped down from Appa, and stood in front of Master Pakku who was holding up a bag.

"Katara, I want you to have this," He said taking out an amulet. "This amulet has water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it."

"Thank you Master Pakku," She said and took the amulet. She gave him a hug, and went back to sit on Appa.

"Aang, these scrolls will help you master waterbending, but remember, they're no substitute for a real master," Master Pakku said, and handed Aang the box of scrolls. Aang bowed, and went with Katara. "Alec." I was surprised to hear my name.

"Yes Master Pakku," I said, and stepped forward. He put his hand in the bag and took out a black sheath with two daggers one on each side. A huge smile spread across my face.

"This is for your courage, and bravery along the way," He told me.

"Thank Master Pakku," I told him, and did a honorary Fire Nation bow to show my respect. I took my new daggers and sheath, and jumped on to Appa's saddle. I looked back to see what Sokka would get, but all he got was a pat on the back. Sokka came on to the saddle with a sad look on his face. I patted him on the back as he came and sat down next to me.

"Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There, you will be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi," Master Pakku told us.

"Appa, Yip Yip," Aang said, and we started waving bye. Once we were in the air I turned to the sheath on my lap that held the daggers. The sheath was black that could be tightened around my waist, and could hold two daggers one on each side. I pulled out on of the daggers and they looked like a traditional Water Tribe weapon. The blade was a white whale tooth that was carved down to be a dagger. The handle had blue fabric wrapped around it. I did a few swipes, and put it back in its sheath.

"It feels good to be back on Appa," I said.

"I know," Katara said.

"Hey Sokka how long do you think we'll be until we get to the base?" Aang asked.

"I don't know maybe an hour were already in Earth Kingdom waters," Sokka said while looking through a map, but he started to roll it up. The hour went by fast as me and Katara talked about her new achievement at becoming a Waterbending Master, while Sokka looked off in to space in boredom, and Aang stirred Appa in the right direction.

"There it is!" Sokka said, and pointed at the Earth Kingdom base now in view. Me and Katara stopped our talking, and waited for Aang to land. As we were about to land on the main building I stood up on Appa's saddle, and jumped out before we made the landing. When I was to hit the ground I used my airbending to soften the land. By the time Appa landed I was on my back on the floor spread out like a clown star fish.

"Do you feel the need to do that every time we land?" Katara asked recalling every other time I jump from Appa's saddle.

"Yes, yes I do," I said looking up at her from where I lay. Katara brought down a bag of supplies, Sokka started stretching, and Aang was scratching his butt. We all looked kind of weird.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang!" A loud voice said. I lifted my head a little to see an Earth Kingdom general with an oversized beard.

"I am General Fong, and welcome, to all of you great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, courageous Alec," General Fong said. We got out of our weird positions, and stood next to each other.

"Mighty Katara? I like that," Katara said.

"Have to admit mine's not that bad either," I told her. Then a loud boom sounded from the sky, and we saw sparks and colors fly in the blue sky. One after another the fireworks exploded. When the show was over we walked in to what seemed to be the discussion room. It was very big, and had a huge green flag of the Earth Kingdom behind the main desk. They brought out a cushion for all of us to sit on and we did. We waited a second until General Fong was seated in his desk to talk.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you singlehandedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole," General Fong said casually as he stroked his beard. "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

"I try not to think about it too much," Aang said, and I knew he was uncomfortable with the subject. He was a raised by monks that told him not to hurt anything or anybody. Holding that much power probably scared him. The next thing the General said shocked us all.

"Avatar, you are ready to face the Fire Lord now," Fong said.

"Wait! No I'm not," Aang said shocked. This guy was crazy if he thought Aang could take on the Fire Lord now.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements," Katara said calmly.

"Why? With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battle ships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now!" Fong said loudly and slammed his fist on to the desk. I flinched a little from the aggressive behavior.

"But sir, the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State," Sokka said trying to reason with him, and Sokka barely reasoned with anybody.

"See, it's this special state where..." Aang started but was rudely cut off. I could tell General Fong wasn't the negotiating type.

"I'm well aware! Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores, but with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation."

"Right, but, I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State, much less what to do once I'm there," Aang said.

"So, it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny," Fong declared. We all stood up angry at his sudden decision. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? _I thought.

"No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way," Katara said.

"Yeah. Aang is the Avatar he should decide what he's going to do," I pointed out.

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the War goes on. May I show you something?" Fong asks Aang, and leads him to the window that looked like a huge whole in the wall. "That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Every day, the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang! You could end it, now."

"I don't know," Aang said, and moved away from the window.

"You can stop the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation are evil. They destroy everything with fire. There nothing but a bunch of killers," Fong said, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was insulting my nation in front of me. The same nation me and my parents were born from. I wasn't going to take it. I took a step forward, but I felt a hand grab my forearm. I looked back at Sokka, who shook his head. Took a step back and he let go of my arm. I was going to get payback, but not now.

"Think about it," Fong said on his last note.

We were escorted by some Earth Kingdom guards to our room. By the time we got there I was fuming mad. When the guards left I slammed the door behind them. When I turned around I saw three walls with One bed on the right and left wall, but two beds on the bigger wall that was in front of us. The room was covered in different shades of greens, and light browns. Most of our stuff was brought to our room, and piled neatly into a corner. I walked over to one of the beds on the wall and sat down.

"Who does he think he is? Trying to decide what you're going to do," I said. Everybody else was sitting on their beds too.

"I don't know, but whatever happens we're doing this the right way. Right Aang?" Katara asked. Aang had his chin rested on his hands while he looked at the floor.

"Yeah," He said softly, but I could tell he was unsure. Then he looked at us, and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay, go get some air," Sokka said, and laid down on his bed. Me and Katara looked at each other knowing it might be more than just a walk. Aang walked away from us, and left out the door. I waited a second to make sure he was actually gone, and started talking.

"I think General Frog is trying to push Aang in to something he doesn't want," I said.

"Fong," Sokka corrected me.

"Whatever," I said.

"I know I just hope Aang does feel bad," Katara said.

"It not like it's his fault that the Fire Lord is screwed up. He shouldn't blame a _whole_ nation for something that man's done," Sokka put in.

"Not everyone in the Fire Nation is bad," I said.

"Yeah. We know, Hothead," Sokka said, and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back, and then laid on my bed. I knew it was going to take Aang a little while for him to clear his head. He was probably going to go talk to Appa or play with MoMo. I closed my eyes and relaxed, at times like this I usually tried to get my thoughts straight, but when I did go through my thoughts Zuko came up. Not just Zuko, but Uncle. I wasn't sure, but I thought I started to miss them. I spoke to Uncle most of the time on the ship, and I got to know him. _So that made sence to why I missed Uncle, but Zuko? _I thought. I just shook my head, and tried to forget about him.

We waited for three hours until Aang came back. We already at dinner, and figured that Aang would show up around the time, but didn't. I didn't really worry, because I knew he would be okay. When he came in he still had the same look of uncertainty, as he sat down on his bed. I rolled on to my side so I could see what was happening while laying down.

"I told the general I'd help him, by going into the Avatar State," Aang said, but looked at the floor like he did before.

"What?" I asked. I was a little shocked that he said that.

"Aang, no! This is not the right way!" Katar said as she sat up on her bed.

"Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was amazing!" Sokka said, and didn't bother to look at us as he did.

"There's a right way to do this. Practice, study and discipline!" Katara said to Aang.

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord!" Sokka tried helping, but he was only making matters worse.

"If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine, go ahead and glow it up!" Katara yelled, and stormed out of the room. The argument went so fast I could barely keep up. All I knew was that Aang's chioce was not the most wise. I agreed with Katara, but Aang needed to learn for himself. _This is going to end badly._ I thought.

* * *

The next day we tried a lot of things to get Aang in to the Avatar state. First we tried to 'induce' the Avatar State by drinking tea with ten fold energy. All we managed to get was Aang on his air scooter going around in circles like an idiot. Once Aang calmed down from his energy high, which took a while, Sokka suggested we scare him in to the Avatar State. Katara covered his eyes, and we she opened them Sokka came out screaming with MoMo on his head. I had a good laugh from that one, but afterwards I had to help him detach MoMo from Sokka. The last thing Aang did was wear clothing from ever nation. Then someone mixed all the nation's element together, and threw it on Aang. All that was accomplished was Aang sneezing the mud that was on him on to the rest of us. At times like that I was glad to be an airbender. All I had to do was airbend the mud from me and on to Sokka. During the night Aang woke up and told us he shouldn't force the Avatar State. I wasn't sure what changed his mind so suddenly, but I was glad he finally came to his senses. So in the morning we went to the discussion room to talk to General Fong.

Me and Sokka knew he had to do this by himself, and so we stood on the other side of the room. Katara would have been with us, but yesterday she made it clear she did want anything to do with forcing the Avatar State anymore.

"The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So I guess that's it," Aang said with certainty.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Fong asked from behind his desk.

"I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger," Aang said.

"I see. I was afraid you would say that," Fong said. I was a little confused at first, but it was clear in the matter of seconds. Fong stood up from his seat, and with a swift kick Fong's huge desk went flying towards Aang.

"Aang!" Me and Sokka yelled, but before we could do anything we were restrained by two Earth Kingdom soldiers that were behind us. We could only watch as Aang was hit, and thrown out of the big hole in the wall. All I heard was the rock desk hitting the ground, and I hoped Aang wasn't under it when it landed. Me and Sokka struggled against the ones holding us. They finally let go when we stomped on thier feet. We made a run for it, and started running to Aang. As we were running down the stairs I saw Katara running from the other side.

"What's going on?" Katara asked franticly.

"The General is crazy!" Sokka yelled.

"He's trying to kill Aang!" I said. As we all turned our heads we saw Aang being chased with a boulder. He dogeded the bolder, but was now being chased by someone on an ostrich-horse. Sokka drew his boomerang and cut the spear he was holding, and Katara water whipped the man off his ostrich-horse. I felt a weird vibration on the ground, and when I turned around I was just in time dodge the boulder being thrown at me. Even though I dodged the attack another one was sent, and I couldn't dodge it. I flew backwards from the chunk of rock that hit my chest, and landed on my back. I went on my hands, and knees to get up, but I couldn't even do that. My hands sunk in to the earth, and when I tried to left them they were stuck.

"Stupid mud crawlers," I cursed under my breath, but as I tried to break free I saw a shadow cast over me. I turned my head as far it would go, and saw an Earth Kingdom soldier holding a round boulder over my body. I swallowed hard, and I feared for my life.

"I can't move!" I heard Katara yell behind me.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang said. I couldn't see what was behind me, but I knew it was bad.

"KATARA!" I yelled. I really hope she was okay. I couldn't hear anything else, but a scream being muffled. Then the air around me was spinning like crazy. The soldier holding the bolder was thrown of his feet, and hands were free. I instantly was on my feet looking around. I went wide-eyed when I saw Aang in the Avatar State. His tattoos and eyes were glowing, and he had an angered look on his face. He was a hundred feet in the air, and was being levitated by the air around him. It was scary to see. I look at General Fong, and he looked very pleased with his work. I frantically started looking for Katara, but I didn't see her.

"Avatar Aang! Can you hear me? Your friend is safe!" I heard Fong say, and I snapped my head in his direction. Out of know where Katara rises from the ground on her hands and knees. Without hesitation I run to her side.

"We need to help him!" Katara yelled over the roaring winds. I shook my head.

"He has to calm down! If we go in we'll get hurt!" I yelled back. Sure air didn't look deadly, but the way Aang was bending it, it was deadly. I help Katara up to her feet, and as I did Aang came crashing down to the ground. I wasn't sure how, but he earthbent the earth beneath him, and smashed everything. When the cloud of dust was thrown in to the air I used my airbending to clear it. Once it was gone me, and Katara saw Aang on the floor. He no longer was glowing, and looked tired. Katara ran to his side and wrapped her arms around him. I wasn't sure what to do so I stood next to them as they embraced.

"I'm so sorry you two had to see me like that," Aang said.

"Ha! Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find out a way to control you when you're like that," Fong said, and we all looked at him like he was crazy. Which in all reality he was. Sokka came up behind him on the ostrich-horse, and hit him over the head with his boomerang.

"Does anybody have a problem with that?" Sokka asked, and all the Earth Kingdom soldiers shook their heads in fear.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" One of the Earth Kingdom soldiers asked.

"I think we're all set," Katara said. They all nodded their heads, and Aang used his bison whistle to call Appa. They were all walking towards the flying bison when they noticed I wasn't following. I was looking at General Fong. No one bothered to pick up his body from the floor, and I was still angry at him for insulting my nation. A devious grin grew on my lips.

"Alec come one!" I heard Sokka yell.

"I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back. I looked over at Appa to see if the others were looking. They weren't. I walked over to Fong, and give him a swift kick to the chest. He was going to fell that in the morning. _Pay back is sweet. _I thought, as I ran to Appa and the others.

* * *

And that is the first chapter of many :)

Does this seem a little long for a chapter?

'til next time

- Alec


	27. Chapter 2: Gambling with the Lotus Tile

Chapter 2: Gambling with the White Lotus Tile

"Sokka you're not reading the map right," I finally said after looking over Sokka's shoulder.

"When did you become the map expert?" Sokka snapped. I let out a sigh. Since we've left the Earth Kingdom base we have been flying to Omashu, but the trip was going longer then we thought. Too long, and we were all getting cranky. One our seventh day of flying I decided to look over Sokka's shoulder as he read the map. I wasn't an 'expert' as Sokka put it, but I did know a lot more than I did before since I spent sometime with Lieutenant Jee. He had shown me many maps just to pass the time during my capture, and I was glad he did. I wanted to slap my forehead when I saw the way Sokka was reading it.

"You don't have to be an expert to know it's upside down," I said. I heard Aang laugh from on top of Appa's head, and Katara on the saddle. I look at Sokka, and saw his cheeks go a rosy read when flipped the map over.

"Where are we exactly?" Aang asked. I took the map from Sokka, and studied it carefully.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should stop," I said.

"We just got in the sky," Sokka complained. I looked up at the sun, and it was still early in the morning.

"Well if we stop I can make us breakfast," Katara said.

"I need to look at the map a little longer too," I said while rolling it up.

"Who made you 'map guy'?" Sokka asked a little annoyed that he read it upside down, but he was also a little upset. I ignored his comment, and waited for us to land. I wasn't trying to take his job as 'map guy' I just saw his mistake. It was weird. Even though we were one team we all had different jobs. Sokka took care of directions. I took care of disguises. Aang took care of being the Avatar. Katara took care of us all. She cooked, and cleaned our clothes. It was a very simple system, but very affective.

I looked over the edge of Appa's saddle to see how far we were from landing, but we haven't even found a clearing. All I could see were big bushy trees from the woods below us. I was getting a little bored and took out one of my Water Tribe daggers. I reached down to the sheath that was wrapped around my waist, and took out a dagger. I twirled it around my finger, and tried not to cut myself.

"We're here," Aang said. I put the dagger back in my sheath, and looked over. We reached the clearing. I stood up on Appa's saddle and jumped off. I don't know why but it was always a thrill that never got old. Right as I was about to hit the ground I used my airbending to break my fall. Once Appa landed Katara handed me some of the supplies she needed, and I placed them on the ground. When I turned around I saw Aang playing with MoMo, and Sokka reading the map. I walked over to Sokka and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey you guys," Katara said to get our attention.

"Yeah," Aang asked.

"I don't think we have enough food," Katara said while taking her head out of the food bag.

"WHAT!" Sokka said with a hint of fear in his voice. I rolled my eyes. _This must be his worst nightmare_. I thought to myself.

"There'll be enough for breakfast, but not for dinner," Katara said.

"Well there has to be a village around. Right?" Aang asked, and we all looked at Sokka.

"Huh?" He asked a little confused.

"Map guy, it there a village anywhere?" I asked a little sarcastically. Sokka looked down on the map, and trailed his finger around.

"Yeah," He said.

"Great. Where is it?" Aang asked. Sokka stood up, and pointed in the direction.

"It should be that way," He said. He rolled up the map, and put it back in his bag. We all got up, and started heading in the direction of the village until Aang stopped mid-step. We watched as he turned around, and told MoMo, Appa's in charge. I laughed at his childishness, and started walking.

"Alec how did you know Sokka was reading the map wrong?" Katara asked. She knew I wasn't one to read maps, but that was before I was captured.

"There were a few nice people on the ship," I told her. I was mentioning Uncle, Lieutenant Jee, Chef Hue, and Dad. "They didn't think of me as a prisoner, but as a person."

"That's good to know," She said sincerely, and put her hand on my shoulder. "You know I'm still sorry about that."

"Yeah I know. Don't sweat about it. You just wanted to use the water scroll, and I came at the wrong time," I told her as if it was nothing.

"Thanks," She said softly. I just smiled at her. We walked through the woods for about fifteen more minutes, until we got the village. I could hear the sounds of people as we drew closer to our destination. _That smells good._ I thought, as we pushed past a few bushes.

"I think this is... get down!" Sokka yelled. I didn't even get a chance to see the village, because I was tackled to the ground by Sokka.

"Sokka! What happened? Get off of me!" I asked. He put his finger to his lip telling me to be quiet. He slowly got off of me, and we hid behind a bush. I looked to my right, and saw Katara and Aang hiding too. _What's going on?_ I thought. My curiosity took over, and I lifted my head slightly to see.

"Great," I said under my breath sarcastically. I saw what was supposed to be the village, but instead it was a colony. A Fire Nation colony. I ducked my head down as I saw a Fire Nation soldier walk by. I looked at my friends, and we all thought the same thing; _Get the hell out of here! _We slowly started walking back the way we came, and when we were sure we were out of sight we started running. Me, and Aang were a head of Sokka and Katara. A good thing about being an airbender is that you can run fast if you needed to, but we slowed down so they could catch up. It didn't take us long until we got back to our campsite, and we were all trying to catch our breath.

"Not a village," Sokka said.

"I know, but we need supplies," Katara said.

"Were kind of wanted to the Fire Nation, remember?" Sokka said, and the two siblings started bickering. I looked at Aang, and when he looked at me a huge smile spread across his face. He turned around to Appa's saddle and grabbed a bag. When he came down I saw who's bag it was, and it was mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Aang knew better than to get my stuff without my permission. Since we all traveled together there was very little privacy, and which ever we had was respected. Instead of going through it like I thought he handed it to me. I opened it, and looked in. I grinned at what I saw. Red fabric that I knew was my clothes.

"We can disguise ourselves as Fire Nation," Aang said to me.

"I don't know about you, but I'm already Fire Nation," I joked, but then I turned my head to Katara and Sokka. "You guys we can still go to get supplies."

"What?" They asked long enough to look at us. I reached in to my bag, and took out my tunic Dad gave me.

"We can dress up as Fire Nation," I told them. I could tell Sokka was going to like this. For some reason he just liked to dress up. Sokka walked over and took the tunic out of my hands.

"It might work," Katara said. Then I heard a few stomachs grumble. We were all hungry, and if we wanted to eat we were going to have to dress up. Sokka was about to put on my tunic when I stopped him.

"No that one's mine," I told him, and took it back. They knew it as my Dad's and understood. The thing I pulled out was the cloak Uncle gave me. "There's only three."

"Hmm. Well it would be better if only two of us went. It would be less suspicious," Katara said. They all looked at me, and I knew I was the one going. I knew the Fire Nation better than anybody else in our group.

"Who's going with me?" I asked. Then we looked at Sokka.

"What? Why me?" He whinned.

"I need someone to carry the supplies," I said, and gave him a grin to show I was joking. We all knew the real reason. Sokka was the oldest of us all, so he was first to be chosen. He sighed in defeat.

"I'll be back," I said. I went behind Appa, and they knew I was going to change. I took off Zuko's tunic, and put on mine. It felt good to have on the familiar fabric back on. I rolled up the sleeves since it was too hot to have them long, and walked around Appa. I saw Sokka with no tunic on, and only his dark colored pants and brown boots. He wasn't really muscular. He looked more like skin and bones with small mounds on his upper arms. Then I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you not freaking out?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, and threw the sleeveless tunic at him. Usually I would have freaked out, an turned around, but after seeing Zuko shirtless it wasn't a big deal anymore. Not that I was comparing Sokka to Zuko, because he had nothing on Zuko. I put my bag away, and I couldn't help the blushing when I remembered Zuko shirtless. _The way his muscles flexed when he was training, and..._ I snapped myself out of my thought before I could get carried away. I came down from the saddle and saw Sokka in Fire Nation red. I shifted my hips and placed a finger on my chin, as if I was judging him.

He looked different in red. He looked older, and the dark color brought out his features differently than blue. I looked him up, and down until I found a mistake. I went behind him, and started tugging at his 'warrior tail'.

"Alec what are you doing?" He asked, and tried to pull my hands away. I untied the blue fabric from his hair, but then the hair was in his face. I came back around, and handed him his blue hair tie.

"It was too noticeable," I said, and gave it to him. I took one more look at him. The hair was parted in the middle, and it was a totally different hair due. "You look good with your hair down."

"Okay here's the money," Katara said, and handed it to me. I took the money, and placed it in my pocket.

"Thanks," I said.

"You two have an hour. If you don't show up one of us are going to go looking for you," Katara said.

"Okay," I said, but before I left I put my Water Tribe daggers on the saddle. Me and Sokka turned around, and left.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sokka asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I said. I could tell Sokka was nervous by the way he kept touching his boomerang that was in it's sheath on his back. Sure the boomerang was blue, but the sheath was brown, and that's all that could be seen. I would be nervous too if I weren't use to the Fire Nation. This colony was the next best thing to the Nation it self so we had to be careful. We walked in silence until we got to the colony. It looked exactly like a village the only difference was that it was bigger, red, and Fire Nation soldiers walked everywhere.

"We can do this," I said low enough for him to hear me. As we walked I could smell the familiar smell of smoke, but also other things. I looked around as we slowly walked down the colony, and saw normal people wearing red and green walking up and down, but they were mostly wearing red. Screams of excited children filled my ears, and the tension was light. Me and Sokka finally found the market, and started buying things that were needed.

"That will be ten copper and one silver piece," The market owner said. I gave him the money, but when I looked in the bag all we had left was one silver peice. We were running out of money now. I closed the small bag, and but it in my pocket. "Thank you, and have a nice day."

"You too," I said politly. I turned to Sokka as he carried a few bags of supplies. I took a bag in my hand and we started walking back. It was getting crowded, and harder to walk the through. I was about to walk past running children when something blue caught me eye on a wall. I turned my head toward the brick wall.

"Alec!" I heard Sokka called, but I could barely hear him. I walked towards the wall, and saw many different flyers hanging around. Only one was the one I was looking for.

"The Blue Spirit," I said aloud. It was the same wanted poster that Zuko ripped of the wall before I could read it.

"Alec!" I heard Sokka call again. I looked behind me, and saw him coming closer. I looked at the wanted poster, and ripped it of the wall. I stuffed it in my pocket, and turned around. Sokka was already there behind me. "What are you doing? I thought I lost you in the sea of people."

"Just reading," I said, and pointed to the wall behind me even though I had no idea what I was pointing at.

"Pai Shoi tournament?" Sokka asked. I turned around to what I was 'reading', and scanned the print with my eyes quickly. It was for a Pai Shoi tournament in the local bar. The reward was 'as much as you could offer'. Knowing that it was in a bar it sounded more like gambling. Then I got an idea.

"Yeah," I said as I turned around to Sokka. "Were running low on money."

"You don't even know how to play Pai Shoi," He said.

"You don't know that."

"How much money do we have?"

"One silver piece. It's not enough for supplies the next time we need them," I said.

"It's worth a shot," Sokka said rubbing his chin. Before I could give him a chance to think twice I grabbed his wrist that was not holding a bag, and started walking to where the flyer said the bar would be. We had to walk by people to finally get to the bar that wasn't that far from the wall with the flyers. We were about to walk in when me and Sokka felt a heavy hand rest on both of our shoulders.

"Were do you two think you're going?" A deep voice said from behind us. I looked at Sokka, and he looked as scared as I felt. We slowly turned around and saw a Fire Nation soldier right behind us.

"Uh.." Sokka started to say. We looked at each other and silently agreed I was going to explain.

"Hi," I said giving a small smile. "Me and my brother were just going to go in and see the Pai Shoi game."

"How old are you?" He asked through his helmet.

"I'm sixteen, and my brother's seventeen," I lied. I was totally lying. I was fourteen, and Sokka was fifteen. I was barely going to turn fifteen in summer, but Sokka could pass for the age I gave him better then I could. With his hair down, and the Fire Nation red he looked older. I could tell the soldier was trying to see if my tale was a lie.

"Okay go in," He told us. I nodded my head in thanks, and turned around. Sokka was right next to me, and looked white.

"How can you lie so good?" He asked me in a low voice.

"I was born in the Fire Nation," I said with a smirk. We walked through the door of the bar, and the first thing I did was duck out of the way of a bottle being thrown. I looked around and saw men arm wrestling, drinking, cursing, and in the left corner I saw a tiny Pai Shoi. I made my way through the crowd of men, and finally got to the corner. I was expecting cursing, and drinking at the Pai Shoi table, but it was oddly peaceful. One man had most of the money on his side, and the other man had hardly any.

"Not again!" The other man yelled, and gave the man the little money he had.

"Who's next?" The winner said, and collected his winnings. The loser got up from his seat and left. I sat down in his place, and looked at the winner. He grinned at me like I was some child. "Now what brings you here, girly?"

"Me and my brother need money for our travels," I told him.

"How much do you have?" He asked.

"A silver piece," I told him. With the grin still on his face he shook his head.

"I don't play for that much money," He told me. "Sorry, kid."

"Who you callin' kid?" I asked with attitude. I didn't mind being called 'kid', but I didn't like the way he said it.

"I don't want such an amateur lossing today," He said, and I could really feel my blood boil. I was no amateur. I played this game with Uncle for two months, and he was a professional. The last I game I played against him I won. I didn't think he had the right to call me amateur.

"What do you want?" I asked. He must have wanted something if he wouldn't play for nothing. He eyed me for a second, but then looked at Sokka. I had forgotten he was there.

"Does your brother work?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked, but then I remembered Sokka was supposed to be my brother. "Uh. Yeah."

"If I win your brother works for me for a year, and I get his boomerang," He told me.

"WHAT!" Sokka yelled from behind me. I was about to tell him no, but then he put in his whole pile of money in the middle. He held out his hand, and I took it.

"Deal," I said.

"Alec," Sokka said. I knew he wasn't liking this, but we needed the money, and I didn't doubt my Pai Soi skills.

"Sokka trust me," I said. Then the man sets out ten different tiles to chose from. Only one caught my eye. I picked it, and took it to my side of the board.

"You favor the white lotus tile?" He asked in somewhat of a riddle.

"No, but I have a friend who does," I said. I smirked remembering Uncle using this tile every time we played. "Now are we going to play or what?" I placed my tile in the proper spot, and he did his. He motioned for me to have the first move, but I wasn't stupid. I told him to go first and he did. As we played I could hear Sokka's uneven breathing coming out in gasps. I don't think he really cared if he had to work for a year, but he did care about his boomerang. It was like putting the tunic my Dad gave me on the line. The man I played against was easy, but he had a lot of tricks. Tricks can only last so long. After a good thirty minutes of playing he slipped. He made a wrong move, and the game was over. He looked at the board shocked, and while he did that I gathered up the money in to our bag.

* * *

Sokka didn't talk to me at all when we were going back to the campsite. It was easy to tell he was mad, but after a good meal I figured he would cool down. Once we did get back to camp Aang and Katara could tell something happened. I told them about the Pai Shoi game, and what I put on the line. They were a little shocked that I did that, but were glad nothing happened. After I told them I gave the supplies and extra money to Katara. I brushed over the pocket of my pants to feel of the paper was still there and it was. I looked behind me to see Aang and Katara talking while Sokka sharpening his boomerang. _They won't notice I'm gone._ I thought.

I slowly started walking in to the woods. I stopped close enough so I wouldn't get lost, but far enough so they wouldn't see me. I sat down on the grass, and took out the piece of paper I stuffed in to my pocket, and opened it up.

The Blue Spirit: Wanted criminal of the Fire Nation for treason. Wears a blue mask, and can be seen with a pair of dual dao swords.

Then it shows a large picture of his mask.

Where have I heard about him before?

I thought. The name was familiar, and I could of sworn I heard it before.

_"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko," Zhao said._

_"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative."_

_"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked. From where I was I could see Zuko tense._

I was to much of a haze to pay attention to that conversation, but I wish I wasn't. Then a ludicrous thought came to my mind. _Can Zuko be the Blue Spirit?_ I almost laughed aloud. Zuko doing something against his own nation would be crazy. _He was the prince why would he do anything like that? What would be his reason? Did he want to be labeled a traitor? Then again why did he tense at the name of the criminal? _He had also ripped the poster of the wall when I tried to read it_._ Then I raised an eyebrow._ What if the thought isn't so ludicrous?_

* * *

__Sorry for the wait but mid-term exams for bio. is coming up and I'm stressing. So I haven't been on my computer since Tuesday, and I have a tiny bit of writers block.

Stargazer1364: I know the last episode had a little bad energy, but that's because Alec is in an emotional stump right now. She didn't grieve over her Dad's death, so stuff like that happens.

I just wanted to say that so all of you guys could know. :)

It might take me a little longer to post but there will be chapters.

Til next time

- Alec


	28. Chapter 3: Cave of Two Lovers

A/N: There's a Poll

* * *

Chapter 3: Cave of Two Lovers

I was really happy today. We had found a campsite close to a small body of water, and Katara said she would show me how to swim. Now that I think of it happy was understatement. I was ecstatic. After years of fearing water I wouldn't after today, but every time I thought about it I felt something tighten in the pit of my stomach. I just ignored it.

I was jumping up and down where I stood, and waiting for Katara to come out from behind Appa. Aang and Sokka were already in the water. Aang was in his orange pants, and Sokka was in his bottom bindings. It was a little funny to see him lounging on a drifting leaf. I was glad he wasn't mad at me anymore. All it took was a good meal for him to forget our little gambling. I really didn't have anything for swimming. So Katara helped me cut off the sleeves of my Kyoshi dress, and make the bottom shorter. Now instead of it ending at the floor it ended at my knees. I wore my black pants, but I didn't wear my shoes.

"Katara! Are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah," She told me, and walked from behind Appa. She came out in nothing but her white bindings, and I wondered how she could wear that and feel comfortable. To me it showed to much skin, and I would have been self conscious, but she looked like she was comfortable.

"Wow," I heard softly behind me, and when I turned around I saw Aang. His grey eyes huge, and his jaw would have been on the floor if it wasn't attached to his face. His cheeks were the color of the Fire Nation flag, and he just stared at her. I shook my head, and flicked my wrist in his direction. The little hit of air woke him up from his trance. I turned back to Katara, but I don't think she noticed.

"Okay first lesson well be floating," She said, and clapped her hands together.

"Floating?" I asked an raised an eyebrow. I wasn't sure why, but I expected something along the lines of moving in the water.

"Yeah floating. You can't just started swimming. You have to learn to trust water first," My waterbending friend said. I was a little disappointed I wasn't going to start swimming right away, but I trusted Katara. She motioned with hand for me to follow her, and she walked in to the shallow water. I slowly started making me way, and jumped when the fresh water touched my bare feet. We kept walking until the water went up to my knees. I never been this deep in water, and it was making me nervous. I looked at Katara, and she made a sheet of ice.

"Lay down," She told me. I didn't question her. I slowly got on the sheet of ice to see if it would hold, and it did. I went on to my back, and looked up at the clear sky. I took a deep breath and let it go. I tried to calm myself down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm going to slowly melt the ice. Do nothing. Just lie there. Okay?" She asked. I nodded my head. I felt as the ice was becoming thinner. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I tried my best to do nothing, and stay calm, but I started to get tense. This was to familiar, but not in a good way. I closed my eyes, but I saw a water room, and heard my screams from when I was a child. I snapped opened my eyes.

"No!" I screamed, and sat up before the ice before it could completely melt away. I stood up from the ice, and was standing on my own two feet. I waved my arms back, and forth while showing my fear. "I'm sorry Katara, but I can't. Not yet."

"That's alright," She said. She understood my reasons, and I turned around and walked back to shore. _You're such an idiot. Being scared of water._ I scolded myself. I walked on to the shore, and sat down. I watched as Katara was now helping Aang with his waterbending. He was in a stance, but he wasn't doing it right. Katara went behind him, and helped him. I wanted to laugh out loud when he turned many different shades of pink and red. _He's falling hard for her_. I thought. Watching Aang and Katara entertained me for a while, but then I was bored again. I watched Katara bend the water in front of her, and then I got an idea.

I hadn't practiced this in more than a month, but I remembered it. I stood up from where I sat, and placed my arms in front of me. I pointed two fingers, and extended my right arm. _In, down, up, and out. _Those were Uncle's words when he was showing me how to redirct lightning. Sure this move was never going to be a use for me, but it was still fun to do. I did it over, and over again until my arms instinctively were doing the movements.

"Hey river people," I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I jumped at the unexpected noise, and turned around. There was a man with an instrument with a woman next to him. Then behind them were another pair. All them were wearing colorful clothing, and had a calm expressions on there faces.

"Were not river people," Katara said.

"You're not? What kind of people are you?" The one with the instrument asked.

"The breathing and eating kind," I told them with a big smile on my face. I wanted to see his reaction, but all he did was move back and forth.

"Aren't we all, _brother_," He said. I raised an eyebrow, and look behind me at Katara and Aang.

"Did he just call me a boy?" I asked, but before anyone could answer Sokka walks up to them and point a finger.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded.

"I'm Chong and this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!" He said unfazed, and started to strum his insturment.

"You guys are nomads? That's great! I'm a nomad!" Aang said cheerfully.

"So are we!" Chong said as if he didn't mention it before. _This guy is weird. _I thought.

"Nice underwear." He said, and pointed at Sokka. He was still in his bottom bindings, and looked embarrassed as ever. He took MoMo, and placed him over the area of his bottom bindings.

* * *

Sokka went to go change and as he did we got to meet the nomads a little more. Then one thing lead to another, and we ended up lounging on Appa. Appa didn't seem to mind, because he was being groomed. Lily was braiding Katara's hair with flowers, and Chong was telling us stories. I laid on Appa's head next to the girl that was braiding his bangs. I moved the orange flowers that were laying on my head a bit. They reminded me of the flowers me and my Dad planted in the backyard for Mom, but they weren't the same kind.

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere," Aang said after one of the stories Chong told us.

"Well not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs," Chong said and gave Aang a nickname.

"Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me," Sokka said and Katara shot him a glare. "We need to get to Omashu. No side tracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows."

"Oh, come one Sokka. Let lose a little bit," I said. Since he read the map wrong, and we were a week behind he has been on our case about getting to Omashu.

"You got to focus less on the "where" and more on the "going"," Lily said, but as she did she used a hand gesture, and pulled Katara's hair.

"O. Ma. Shu!" Sokka said, but spit also came out with it.

"Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi, so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe," Katara said, and stood up.

"Sounds like you're headed to Omashu," Chong said, and Sokka slapped his forehead. "There's also a song about it too. Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart! Built a path to be together!" As he sang everyone except Sokka moved our heads up and down. "Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes... Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"

"I like that song," I said.

"I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine," Sokka concluded.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground, and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable," Aang said, but five minutes later we were back with black smoke all over us.

"Okay, secret love cave," Sokka said as we passed the nomads. The nomads stood up, and Chong started to play his instrument. Lily was dancing, and Moku was patting another instrument. Sokka was ahead of us while trying to show he was the leader, and Aang and Katara were talking. I was about to join there conversation, but then we got to the love cave. I looked at the huge whole in the mountain, but as I did I noticed some words that said curse.

"Is there a curse?" I asked.

"Yeah, the curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever," Chong said.

"Love?" I asked. It seemed so cliché.

"LOVE!" Lily yelled. I reached up and covered my ears from her little out burst.

"No! No way are we going through a cursed cave," Sokka said.

"Look a camp fire!" Moku said, and pointed in the direction of smoke.

"That's not a camp fire. That's the Fire Nation," I told him.

"So all you need to do is trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang asked.

"Yep," Chong said. I thought about this for a second. I loved people, but no one in the sense of 'lover'. Then we heard loud boom.

"In the cave!" Sokka yelled, and we ran for our lives. We kept running until there was another crash. We looked around and the walls caved in. We were trapped, and Appa was trying desperatly to get out.

"It's okay Appa," Katara said trying to calm the ten ton beast.

"We need a plan or better yet a map!" Sokka said, and started taking out paper. I shook my head back and forth. Sokka always thought logic was the answer. As soon as he started drawing on his piece of paper we started walking. _At least it's not a cave from the North Pole._ I thought. The ones from the North Pole were just so cold. I looked over to Aang, and he had his eyes on Katara as she walked next to Sokka. I smiled, and walked over to him.

"So when are you going to tell Katara you like her," I asked. He jumped back when my voice intrupted any thoughts he had.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered.

"Katara? You?" I said with the same smile on my face.

"Oh that..." He trailed off. His face became red, and turned his head the other way. I nudged him with my elbow, and he looked at me.

"Yeah. You know what I'm talking about," I said. The red on his face was suddenly gone, and he let out a heavy sigh. He dropped his head, and looked down.

"I'm not sure if she likes me. I'm not use to this. There never was a girl when I was around a hundred years ago. I mean there were but I was being raised by monks," He admitted.

"Must be tough, but don't worry. I'm pretty sure Katara knows a good thing when she see's it," I said, and winked at him.

"Thanks, Alec."

"No problem," I said. We walked in silence for a while until Aang spoke.

"Alec. When you were telling us about what happened to you it seemed like you weren't telling us something," Aang said.

"Me? What about you? I saw you twirling your thumbs around," I told him. I was actually trying to avoid Aang's comment. There was quite a bit I didn't tell them. Most of it had to do with Zuko. Like how he saved me, and how I woke up with him one morning. I definitely didn't tell them about mine, and Zuko's almost-kiss. I thought about that almost every night.

"Huh?" He asked.

"That story about Katara and Sokka sucking frogs. I noticed you were a little _too_ quiet." He was about to defend himself, but then Katara's voice seemed louder than usual.

"Sokka this is the tenth dead end you lead us to," Katara said.

"This can't be right," Sokka said as he paced back, and forth with his map.

"Or you're just lost," I yelled out from were I stood. He ignored me and kept walking.

"The tunnels are changing," He said seriously. He spooked us all when he said that. Then I heard a light buzzing.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, and everything went silent. Then out of no where a wolf bat came flying through the cave. I heard many different screams as the creäture flew past our heads. Sokka had the torch in his hand, and tried to scare it off, but all was done was scaring Appa. Appa let out a fearful roar, and started prancing around the cave.

"Appa! Calm down, buddy," I yelled at him. Everyone was moving back, but I went in front of him trying to calm him down. He slammed in to a pillar of earth that was connected. As he did everything seemed to shake. I didn't have time to react when I saw the top of the cave collapsing. I felt a gust of air, and we flew to the other end of the cave. The air was taken out of my lungs when I felt myself land on the hard earth. Dust was everywhere, and I used my airbending to clear it. I coughed violently trying to breathe evenly again. I saw Sokka extend his hand and I took it.

I dusted off my sleeveless Kyoshi dress I didn't take off, and pants. I looked up, and saw the huge wall of rock in front of us. I ran up to the wall, and tried moving the rocks out of the way. Even Sokka was next to me.

"It's no use. Were separated. At least you have us!" Chong said. That just made Sokka dig faster.

"I don't care. I want to know if there safe!" I snapped, and started digging again. Me and Sokka did this for about five more minutes until we realized our work would be done in vain. We would have to get out of the cave first.

* * *

"Oh, don't let the cave-in get you down, Sokka! Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown! When the tunnels are darkest, that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave-in get you down, Alec!" Chong sang. Me and Sokka walked next to each other, and we both had the same annoyed look on our faces. These nomads were really getting on my nerves. They were singing for thirty minutes now.

"I swear to Agni if you don't stop," I threatened through my teeth. They stopped at that, and stared at me.

"I have an idea!" Chong said.

"Great. What?" Sokka asked.

"We trust in love!" Lily said. Me and Sokka at the same time palm slapped our foreheads.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Sokka asked sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Lily went over to Chong, and gave him a peck on the lips. It would have been a sweet gesture if we weren't stuck in this cave.

"We kiss!" Lily said after she kissed her husband. Me and Sokka recoiled from disgust. Then I saw Moku and the other woman kiss.

"Now you two," Chong said. Me and Sokka looked at each other and backed away.

"No!" We said in union. It's not that I didn't like Sokka. I did, but not like that. He was my friend, and I didn't see him like that. Both of our cheeks became a deep rosy red from embarrassment.

"Oh, Okay," Chong said a little disappointed, but then a smile came on his face. "Then we'll sing!"

"I wish they would stop," Sokka said from besides me. We started walking again with both of us leading the way. _All you need to do is believe in love._ I thought. _It sounds simple, but how do you know you beleived in it? _I loved Mom, and Dad. I loved Aang, Katara, and Sokka. I loved them like a family. _Don't forget Appa and MoMo_. I reminded myself. I never had a chance to notice anybody romantically.

_Yeah right. Like you didn't notice Zuko. _A voice said in the back of my head. Then an image of Zuko training shirtless came to me mind. His bare chest had muscles that ran up and down. His arms were molded perfectly. He had a look of fierce concentration when he did the traditional firebending forms.

Zuko arms on me when we danced. His touch left a spark, and his hands were surprisingly soft. The way he moved swiftly, and challenged me. I forgot about the world around me. In the end I found myself with his arms around my waist, and mine around his neck.

Zuko's golden amber eyes.

Zuko's soft touch.

Zuko's lips _almost_ touching mine.

Wait! No.

I told myself. I blushed fiercely from the fluttering feeling I got in my stomach. I quickly through those thoughts out of my mind, and concentrated on what was happening. Sokka was covering his ears, and trying to block out the awful 'music'. I couldn't blame him. My ears already went numb to the noise.

"When are they going to stop!" Sokka yelled out of frustration.

"Let love lead the way," Lily sang.

"Let love lead the way with a kiss. Lover's will learn to miss," Chong sang. They wanted me and Sokka to kiss, and they were pushing us with the music. Me and Sokka looked at each other, and we both knew what we were thinking. Kiss or listen to this until we get out. I really didn't want to hear this. _What will one kiss do?_ I thought. I looked at Sokka, and I nodded my head. Sokka nodded his head.

"Okay we'll do it," Sokka said. Chong and the rest of the nomads stopped in the middle of there song. I turned to Sokka, and we looked at each other with uncertainty. I saw him close his eye, and pucker his lips. I closed my eyes thight, and puckered mine. A millon thoughts went through me head, and everything seemed to go slower. I tried to think it was not Sokka I was going to kiss. I always thought I would give my first kiss to someone I liked. Someone I liked romantically. Not my friend, but we were doing this just to get the stupid nomads to stop.

I felt my heart speed up in my chest, and Sokka's warm breath come closer to my face. I clenched my eyes tighter, and prepared myself for what was going to happened.

"What's that?" I heard Muko asked. I snapped my eyes open, and move away from Sokka. Sokka did the same, and we look around for what they were talking about. We didn't have to see but feel. A strong vibration went through the ground, and shook the walls. I looked frantically around to see who was doing this, but my answer crashed through the wall. A cloud of dust appeared as a bagermole came from the whole it made. Me and Sokka moved back, and the bagermole turned its head towards us. I reached for one of my daggers, but then I stopped.

_Bagermoles don't attack unless you attack first._

I recalled a lesson about these creatures that I learned at school. I grabbed Sokka by the wrist, and slowly moved back. Then another crash came from behind us. I turned around, and there was another bagermole. I looked at the first creatures to earthbend, as they bent a wall behind them. We were trapped.

The bagermole in front of us stomped one of it's foot, and Me and Sokka shrieked as we fell to the floor. I looked around for anything I could use. The bagermole took a few forward, and was now infront of us. I could see Sokka shaking with fear. I looked around one more time, and saw one of the instruments the nomads used. _Bagermoles are sensitve to sound. _I took my chances, and reach for the instrument. I place it in front of me and start strumming.

"Bagermoles are fair,  
Bagermoles can't see,  
Bagermoles are nice,  
They won't be decived,  
Earthbend the tunnel,  
Earthbend without sight,  
Lead thy maiden home tonight..."

I sang in a soft lullaby tune. I looked up at the bagermole, and he was now looking at me. I slowly stood up while strumming, and walked away from Sokka.

"I am lost in the cave,  
Help me find my way,  
Through night and day,  
My family awaits,"

I sang, and by the time I was done I was back against the wall, and both bagermoles were staring at me. I stood there holding the instrument, and I knew the bagermoles were deciding. Then one stomped it's foot, and feared I would be killed, but instead an earth coloum rose me up. One of the bagermoles bowed it's head, and I climbed on. A huge smile spread across my face when I realized it wouldn't throw me off. I looked down at the nomads, and Sokka. They all gaped at what they saw.

"Can my friends have a ride too?" I asked the bagermoles. I wasn't sure if they would understand me, but I think they did. Two more coloums were made under the nomads, and Sokka. My bagermole walked over to Sokka, and bowed his head. Sokka saw what I did, and did the same. He climbed on, and sat one his back. I could feel him shake as he wrapped his arms around me, but I also couldn't help noticing something else too. _No spark_. I thought. There was no spark when Sokka touched me.

The bagermole I sat on moved towards the wall, and earthbent a whole. He looked at the other bagermole that had the nomads, and went in. I thought the bagermole was going to walk, but I was mistaken when it started running. The cave wind hit my face, and went through my hair. This was a bigger rush then when I jumped off of Appa. I looked at Sokka, and he looked thrilled, but terriffed. I smiled. _How could I have kissed him?_ He was my friend, and if the bagermoles hadn't came in I would have.

"Thank you bagermoles!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and through my arms in the air. I was having so much fun, and I knew it would end soon. The next thing I knew the bagermoles busted through the wall, and the sunlight was on my face. I closed my eye, but opened them when I heard a familiar voice.

"ALEC! SOKKA!" Katara yelled. Sokka let go of my waist, and jumped down. I was right next to him and we ran up to our other two friends.

"How did you get out?" Sokka asked.

"Like the legend said. Let love lead the way," Aang said with a goofy smile. I smiled back, and moved my hand over his head. I would have ruffled his hair, if he had any.

"I bet you did," I said.

"Really? We had huge beast lead our way," Sokka said, and I nudged him with my elbow. I turned around, and waved to the bagermoles. They both turned around and went in to the cave. When I turned around I was pulled in to a hug by Katara.

"I'm glad you two are safe," She said. After we said our goodbye we went our separate ways. We all turned towards our way to Omashu, and everything was silent. I looked behind me, and saw Katara blushing at the ground. I stopped for a second, and started walking when she was next to me.

"So how did you 'let love lead the way'?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Katara jumped from my voice, and looked at me. "C'mon you can tell me."

"Okay," She said. She had a giddy smile on her face like she was dyeing to tell. "Me and Aang...kinda'...kissed."

"Really?" I asked, and squealed like a little girl. _Where did that come from?_ I thought.

"Yeah, but lower it," She said in a whisper. I looked at the boys, and they looked unfazed. I turned back to Katara. "So did bagermoles actually lead your way, or did you kiss my brother."

"Uh... I...Not, but... um" I started, but turned a deep red. Katara's jaw dropped.

"You kissed Sokka? Didn't you?" She asked.

"No. The bagermoles saved me just in time," I told her. She was holding her breath, and tried not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it. She laughed histaricly, and I burned a darker shade of red.

"Aw. Shut up!" I snapped, and walked ahead of her. I covered my ears from her taunting laughter.

"Now the great city of Om... Oh no," Sokka announced. I kept walking up the hill until I saw what he was looking at. It was Omashu, but with a Fire Nation flag in front of it.

* * *

Hey you guys! I hope you liked the chapter but I'm having serious WRITERS BLOCK! All your reviews really help.

I'm really trying, but I'm thinking about posting once a week for a while untill it's over.

Any ways there is a **poll about Sokka** on my profile, and it has to do with **Alec**.

Go vote!

'till next time my loyal readers

- ALec


	29. Chapter 4: Avatar Alec

Chapter 4: Avatar Alec

"I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far, but Omashu always seemed... untouchable," Aang said sadly as he looked out to Omashu. I looked at one of the greatest Earth Kingdom cities, and was shocked.

"Up until now it was. Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left," Sokka said.

"This is horrible, but we need to move on," Katara said, and walked up to Aang.

"No, I'm going in to find Bumi," Aang said.

"Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still..." Sokka trailed off. I glared at him. Death was a hard subject, and I wasn't sure how Aang would take to it.

"What? If he's still what?" Aang said with anger I never knew he had.

"A-around," Sokka said.

"Look the Fire Nation isn't dumb. They know if they kill Bumi it would cause an uprising, and that would just be more trouble for them. So there is a possibility that Bumi is still alive," I told them calmly.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earthbending," Katara said.

"I'm not finding an earthbending teacher. I'm finding a friend," Aang declared. He left no room for an argument, and so we retreated to Appa. Aang took hold of Appa, and sat on his head as the rest of us went in the saddle. We flew directly below the gates of Omashu.

"Alec do you still have the Fire Nation cloak?" Aang asked. I nodded my head, and handed it to him. We were all wearing disguises to get in to Omashu. Everybody except me. My deep red sleeveless tunic was enough of a disguise.

"So were going through a secret passage? Why didn't we use it last time?" Sokka asked. Aang used his staff to open the covered hole in the wall. Right when he did rancid liquid was released.

"Does that answer your question?" Aang asked. I cover my nose to block the smell.

"Now I know why it's secret. No one wants to know about it," I said. One after another we stepped in to the tunnel, and we did our own thing to make sure the liquid didn't touch us. Aang was using his staff. Katara was waterbending. I was behind them using my airbending._ I wonder how Sokka's holding in. _I thought. When we reached the end of the tunnel we climbed a ladder to get in to the city, and when I stepped out I noticed that it was already dark. We ended up somewhere in the middle of the city. We stood on a road next to many houses, but from what I could see no one was around.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Katara said. I turned around waiting for Sokka, but that's not what came out. Me and Aang tried to blow it back while Katara threw water at it. The monster turned out to be Sokka.

"Oh. It's just you," I told him, but then I noticed the pink things on his face. Sokka seemed to, too and started pulling on them.

"Get it off!" He shrieked. Aang tackled him to the ground.

"Shh! Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus," Aang said, and slowly took them off. They left noticable marks on Sokka's flesh.

"Hey! What are you kids doing out past curfew?" A band of Fire Nation soldiers walked up to us, and Aang pulled the hood over his head. He was still wearing the cloak, and wouldn't be noticed.

"Sorry. We were just on our way home," Katara said. We turned around as casually as possible, and started walking.

"What is wrong with him?" One of the soldiers asked. The three of us looked at the back of Sokka's neck, and saw the spots the pentapus made.

"Sick." That was the fist thing that came out of my mouth.

"Sick of what?" The Fire Nation soldier asked.

"Pentapox," Katara said. Sokka caught on to this quick, and did his part.

"So awful! I'm dying!" Sokka said. A slight grin played on my lips as they moved back in fear. They simply nodded there head, and walked away slowly.

"Thank you sewer friends," Aang said to the pentapus in his hand.

* * *

We were walking all around Omashu trying to find the mad king. It was dark and my nerves were on edge. There were always more Fire Nation soldiers out at this time. Either to protect nobles, or to stop trouble makers. We weren't trouble makers we were just looking for a friend that was suppose to locked up, and once we found him break him out. Okay, maybe we were trouble makers. Other than that I could tell Katara and Sokka didn't like this. We were wanted by the Fire Nation for Agni's sake!

Aang was so concentrated on finding Bumi I didn't think he thought about the Fire Nation soldiers walking around. We were all wearing dark clothing which made us less noticable. We already figured that if they were going to hold in a place made of metal. So we ran, and hid on one of the largest buildings so that we could see around the city. I couldn't see any metal buildings anywhere.

As we were walking we heard a noise, and saw to huge boulders sliding down the transportation shoot in front of us. We all backed up from the unexpected attack. _Where did that come from? _I thought. I looked up at the top, and saw two figures covered in green. The next thing I knew dust was in the night air. Aang destroyed the rocks from crashing in the innocent people walking by.

"The resistance!" A woman with a child yelled. I had a confused look on my face. _Resistance?_ I had no time to think, because a teenage girl threw knives at us. We turned around, and started running. Two soldiers ran after us, but Katara took us out easily with a water whip. The teenage girl was still running at as. I couldn't get a good look at her, but I knew she had more knives. I look over my shoulder, and saw her take out a few.

I stopped running and turned around. I moved my arms in a counter clockwise motion in front of me, and the teenage girl went flying backwards. Even though the trick Aang showed me worked she still threw the knives. They were heading towards us, but all that could be heard was our screams as the ground under us disappeared. I felt a rush of air as I fell on something soft.

"Ow," I heard. I didn't realize my eyes were closed and opened them. I was face to face with Sokka. I fell flat on my stomach, but then I realized something worse. I fell on Sokka. My face was hot from the close proximity, and so was Sokka's. I quickly rolled off of him, and hid my face. _To much embarrassing stuff is happening today._ I thought and shook my head.

"Explain," I heard. I looked up, and saw we were surrounded by many earthbenders.

* * *

After Aang did all the explaining the leader of the resistance, Yung, showed us around.

"So is King Bumi with you guys?" Aang asked. The four of us were walking in a group, but I stood closer to Katara and Aang. When I fell on Sokka I was just a little to close, and we were both still embarrassed.

"Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered. The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said... Nothing! we do nothing!" Yung said.

"Wow," I said shocked. I was shocked that Bumi surrendered. He was a mad King, but not that mad. He didn't seem like one to give up.

"It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom, and freedom is worth dying for," Yung concluded.

"Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation, but you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight _another day_," Aang said being the wise monk he was. The other Earth Kingdom fighters that were following Yung seemed to think about this.

"I want to fight another day," One of them said.

"Yeah, I'm with the bald kid!" The other one said. Yung was deciding on this.

"Okay, but how do we get everyone out?" Yung asked. There was a small pause.

"Suckers," Sokka said. We all turned to him. He had a broad smile on his face that showed us he was serious.

"Sokka did I hit your head when I fell on you?" I asked, and cocked an eyebrow.

"No, but were all going to get a bad case of pentapox," He said with his broad smile. He was serious. So the next day me and Aang went in to the sewer to get as many pentapuses as we could find. Once we had two pails full me and Aang went back underground, and showed them how to put them on and how to take them off. By the end of the demonstration I was covered with little red dots on my face.

When everyone had a case of pentapox we went up to the surface. From the look of the sun we had two hours before it got dark.

"Listen up!" I heard Sokka yell. We all turned to Sokka. "The marks make you looked sick, but you have to act sick too. You have to sell it." Then an old man with one leg, and one wooden one groaned in pain as he walked. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Years of practice," The old man said, and continued walking.

"Aang where are you going?" I heard Katara ask. I looked around, and Aang had his glider.

"I'm going to look for Bumi," Aang said. Before we could talk him out of it he was already running away. I put my hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll find us," I told her. She nodded her, and turned around. She already had the dots all over her face, and we were ready to go.

"Lets go people!" Sokka yelled.

"Time to get our sick faces on," I told her.

"As long as I don't have to suck a frog," She said and stuck out her tounge. I laughed and started walking. I made pained grunts, and walked on a limb. Everybody else started acting as if they were sick too, and we walked towards the gates.

* * *

No one's POV

"What is going on down there?" The governor asked as him and his family looked over the balcony at the mob of people. It was a very nice day until they were disturbed by one of the soldiers yelling out 'plague'. Him and his wife ran to the balcony with a toddler in tow, but his teenage daughter walked calmly with a bowl of fire flakes. She looked over the edge with a bored look on her face.

"I saw some kids yesterday who were sick with pentapox. It must have spread!" The guard told her father. The governor's daughter scanned the sick people that walked towards the gate, but narrowed her brown eyes at a certain person wearing red. She couldn't get a clear look from where she stood, but she recognized the girl with curly brown hair. That was the same girl she was chasing the night before. The one that pushed her back using nothing. It was as if she was hit by air.

"Mai, what are you staring at?" The govener's wife asked her daughter.

"Nothing, Mother," Mai said. She kept her eyes on the girl wearing red. _How?_ She thought. She wasn't hit by anything, and that made her wonder why she flew back in the first place. Then it click. _She was using air!_ Earlier Mai was complaining to her mother that nothing ever happened. That everything was bleak, but not anymore. This girl walking away was an airbender, and Mai only knew one airbender.

_So this girl is the Avatar? _

She thought, and she walked back in to the house with her fire flakes. She ate her snack while thinking of how life got a little more exciting.

* * *

Alec's POV

By the time we made it out of Omashu it was dark, and the dots on our faces were gone. It was a really fun acting sick. I started coughing, and scratching, and they believed it. I did get a little carried away when I walked up to one of them, and almost gave them a heart attack. _To funny._ I thought. It was getting chilly so we all made a few camp fires to keep warm, but instead of sitting around the fire Me, Katara, and Sokka waited by Appa for Aang. It's been about three hours, and he hasn't shown. Me and Katara were worried that he got caught by the Fire Nation, but we stayed calm. We could tell Sokka was worried to, but he didn't really show it.

From the corner of my eye I saw Aang walking towards us with Bumi's pet, Flopsie.

"Aang!" I exclaimed. We were on our feet as soon as I said that. Me and Katara gave him a hug to show how relieved we were.

"I couldn't find Bumi," He said, and took off the hood of the cloak.

"Don't worry," I told him, and patted his shoulder. Then we saw Yung walk over to us.

"We have a problem. I just did a head count," He said.

"Did someone get left behind?" Katara asked.

"No. There's an extra," He said. Then we heard a child shriek from excitement. We turned our heads towards the odd noise, and see a little Fire Nation toddler holding on to MoMo.

"Oh Agni," I said wide-eyed. "We kidnapped a toddler."

"Awe! He's so cute!" I heard Katara shriek from besides me. She ran to the small child and picked him up.

"What are we going to..." Aang started but was cut off by Sokka.

"Katara we are not keeping him!" Sokka said loudly, but Katara ignored him, and walked away. Sokka palm slapped his forehead, and I walked past him. I went over to the camp fire Katara took the toddler to, and sat down. The rest joined us, and I sat between Katara and Aang. It was funny how Katara bounced the toddler on her lap, but I tried not to look. The rest watched Katara play with the child as I looked in to the fire.

"I wonder what your name is?" Katara cooed in a childish voice.

"I can find out," I told her. I didn't really want to look at the toddler, but I was curios. Katara raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She held up the toddler for me to take him, but I didn't need to. I carefully took off his right shoe, and looked under it.

"His name is Tom-Tom," I told them and put back his shoes. When I turned back around I noticed the awkward silence, and ever one staring at me. "What?"

"How did you know his name was on his shoe?" Sokka asked.

"Every child in the Fire Nation has their name on their shoe," I said, and shrugged my shoulders.

"That's weird," Sokka said.

"I know," I replied. It was just a normal thing in the Fire Nation. Mother's would put their child's name under their shoe. It was done, and I never understood the meaning behind it. We sat there for a while until the toddler started crying. I look to my right to see Sokka holding his club away from Tom-Tom. Katara hit him over the head and Sokka gave Tom-Tom his club. The toddler stopped crying, and started chewing on the weapon.

"Oooh! You're so cute!" Katara told him, and picked him up on to her lap. She kissed his cheek, and I gave a sad smile at how motherly she was acting.

"He's cute now. Wait until he grows up and joins the Fire Nation army. Then he'll be a killer. They all are," Yung said, and as soon as he did I turned my head in his direction.

"Not _all _Fire Nation are killers," I told him sharply.

"What would you know about the Fire Nation?" He said.

"I've been around them my whole life," I said and patted my crimson tunic. "They're not all killers."

"You're Fire Nation?"

"Yeah I am," I told him. I sat erect, and placed my hands on my knees to challenge him. I kept looking at him, but I didn't need to turn my head to know Aang, Katara, and Sokka were looking at me. They knew what was coming if Yung didn't stop.

"So tell me where's your Dad now?" He asked trying to prove him point. I couldn't believe he went there. I clenched my teeth from the anger rushing over me.

"My dad didn't kill anybody! He _was _killed!" I hissed at him. I stood up from where I sat, and walked away with a trail of air behind me. I would've blasted him back to Omashu, but then that would have proved his point. I could feel everyone's stares on me, but I kept walking. My friends knew better than to follow me if I got that mad, and didn't get up. I walked behind a huge boulder that wasn't far from the camp fire, but far enough. I sat behind the huge rock, and tried to control my emotions.

It was almost impossible. All the hurt that I felt when Dad died came out. It felt like a jack hammer hitting my chest over again in the same spot. I didn't really grieve when he died due to the change of events happening so quickly. At that moment I could have let myself cry, and no one was around to see me. _What if I go back? They'll see I cried, and it would just prove there point to why the Fire Nation are pathetic_. I thought. I brought my knees to my chest, and barried my head.

I had a huge headache from the conflicting emotions, and memories. It was hard trying to forget his death when it was played almost over again in my dreams. That must was the worst thing I ever saw. My own father's death, and it was all to protect me from his killer. _It's not your fault._ I told myself. I knew in my heart it wasn't, but it was hard to believe. It was Zhao who killed Dad. It was Fire Nation soldiers who took me, and Mom in to the water room. She became sick because of that, and that's why my brother was born dead. If she wasn't sick she wouldn't have died._ No! The Fire Nation are not just killers! _I sternly told myself. _They're not._

I wasn't raised to be a killer. Neither was Dad or Mom. Sure I liked to fight, but that didn't mean I fought for blood. I fought so mine wouldn't be shed.

"Alec!" I heard someone call out my name. I heard my name, but it was too far to recognize the voice. I figured they would find me sooner or later so I stayed where I was. I rested my chin on my knees, and waited. I heard foot steps, and looked to my right.

"Hey Hothead," Sokka said softly as he found where I was hiding. I was surprised he came looking for me. "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah," I said, and scooted over, and he sat down next to me. We sat there for second with out talking. I looked up at the stars, and then Sokka.

"I'm sorry," He said trying to find something to say.

"Sokka it's not your fault for his stupidity," I told him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"So...I'm surprised you didn't want to play with the Fire Nation kid," Sokka said with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders again. There was a reason why I didn't want to.

"I'm kind of uneasy around little kids like that. It's not that I don't think he's cute. He is, but that's the thing. When every I've seen a kid that little I've always wondered. What it would really be like if my brother wasn't born dead," I told him. It felt good to get it off my chest.

"Well it turns out that's the governor's son, and we 'kidnapped' him, as they say," Sokka said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. A messenger hawk appeared right after you left. He wants his son for Bumi."

"That's great. Aang's probably happy."

"He is, and the rest of the resistance are leaving tomorrow," Sokka said, but then he pulled out his boomerang. "You can use my boomerang before Yung leaves."

"Thanks," I said laughing. Sokka never let anyone use his boomerang. He was really trying to cheer me up if he was going that far. I picked up the boomarng, and looked over it for a second. It was blue like the daggers I got from Master Pakku, but it was made out of metal. I stood up, and kept the boomerang in my hand. I felt a little fuzzy inside from the small act of kindness. "But I don't think I'll need it."

"Okay," He said. He stood up next to me, and I handed him back his favorite weapon. We walked back to the campsite in silence, but it was comfortable one.

* * *

"Where are they?" I asked. Me, Aang, Katara, and Sokka waited for the governor's daughter with Tom-Tom in Sokka's arms. We were standing on a large wooden scaffold for about fifteen minutes, and there was no sign of the governor's daughter. Aang was still wearing the Fire Nation cloak as cover, because the last thing we wanted was to be chased by the Fire Nation with a toddler.

"She's here," Katara said. I looked straight ahead, and saw not one figure, but three. We all looked at the trio as they walked towards us, but kept a far distance. One in the middle leading the group was wearing dark red, and the one one her left was wearing pink, and the one on her right was wearing traditional Fire Nation red.

Once they stopped a noise was heard coming from above us, and we saw King Bumi coming down from a crane. He was in a metal box, and all that was shown was his face.

"Hi everybody!" He yelled down at us. He was then set next to the three girls, but not let out of the box.

"Do you have my brother?" The governor's daughter asked. I went a little wide-eyed when I realized that was the same girl that chased us with knives. I couldn't get a good view of her, but I knew it was her.

"We have him," Sokka said, and lifted the toddler in his arms.

"Mai," The one on the right asked the governor's daughter.

"Yes," Mai asked. The girl on the right whispered something in Mai's ear, and she seemed to be telling her something important. When the girl stopped whispering Mai walked forward.

"Change of plans. If you want the King you have to give us the Avatar," Mai said and pointed her finger. We were all shocked that she knew the Avatar was here, but what surprised us the most was who she pointed her finger at. Me. _Why does she think I'm the Avatar?_ I thought, but then it made sence. The night before I had airbent her, and carelessly didn't hide the fact I was an airbender.

"Hand us the Avatar, and you get your King," The girl on the right said. I looked over at my friends, but they were more speechless than me. My mind raced for an answer, but there was only one thing that came. I raised my hands in surrender, and walked forward.

"Okay, okay," I told them. I looked over my shoulder at my friends, and winked at them.

"Alec, don't," Sokka hissed low enough so the trio wouldn't hear. I turned my head around, and kept walking. I only walked a yard until I put my quick thought out plan in to action. I bent down and swung my leg across the ground, and sent a strong line of air. As soon as I bounced back up I ran to the edge of the scaffold, and jumped over. It was a stupid idea, but I jumped off of Appa enough time to know what to do. Before I could hit the hard earth I used my bending to lighten the fall, and I tumbled over. Once I was on my feet I looked up from the fifty foot drop, and I saw the girl on the right of Mai follow my actions.

_This girl is crazy._

I thought. I did have time to see if she was going to make it. I started running away from the construction site. This girl thought I was the Avatar, and I knew how much the Fire Nation wanted the Avatar. I was putting my life on the line. _Better mine that Aang's_. I told myself, and it was true. If I kept running Aang would have enough time to get Bumi, and leave safely.

I ran out of the construction site, and made it in to an alley between sets of houses. There were no people around, and it was strange seeing how it was the middle of the day. Then again I would have stayed in my house too if the Fire Nation took over my city. As I was about to turn the corner in to another alley I felt a rush of warm air go past my shoulder. I took a risk, and looked back to see the girl with glowing blue fire in her hand. Seeing this the adreniline in me was spiked, and I ran faster. I was now running and dodging as I came up to one the transportation shoots.

I remembered my first time in Omashu. Aang had taken us in one of these as a slide. That was for fun, but this was for a life or death situation. I jumped in to the shoot, and lended my weight forwards. It went down fast, but I made it go faster. I looked behind me, and saw the girl behind me. She was standing straight in her's as if she did this everyday. I looked at the space between us, and saw she wasn't that far behind. Another idea came to my mind. To keep up my little façade I turned around, and airbent her back. This only slowed her down, but not stop her.

I finally got a good look at her. The girl looked about the same age as me. I noticed that she was wearing armor, but it was the armor for royalty. She wore her black hair in a traditional Fire Nation top knot with two strips of hair one either sides. What caught my eye was the golden flame in her top knot. That was the sign of one of the royal heirs.

I was to busy looking behind me I didn't notice the rocks in front of me. When I did turn around and look it was to late to do anything. I crashed in to the rocks, and my cart came to a stop, but I didn't. I flew out screaming. I looked below me, and expected earth, but there was none. That's where the transportation shoot ended, and below me was another construction site. When I thought I was going to fall in to the site Appa appeared under me. I twisted my body, and when I fell, I fell on my side.

"Alec!" Aang said from Appa's head.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked. I got off my side, and sat up straight.

"Yeah," I said as we flew on Appa. I looked back at the girl that was chasing me. I knew exactly who she was. She was Azula, or in other words Zuko's little sister.

* * *

The poll is now closed.

How did you like the chapter?

'til next time

- Alec


	30. Chapter 5: The Right to Cry

Chapter 5: The Right to Cry

I sat down on the soft spring grass in the middle of our little clearing in the woods. The morning sun started to warm everything around me. I sat cross-legged, and with perfect posture. I took in air through my nose, and let it out slowly through my mouth. All I could hear was my friends deep even breathing, and Sokka's snoring. I always woke up earlier than them. It was always something I did. Dad always woke up with the sun, and since I was little I got in to the habit. A part of that routine was meditating, and that's what I was doing. It felt good to have a relaxing morning. Yesterday was too crazy.

After I landed on Appa, and Katara asked if I was okay Aang told me what happened. Bumi said Aang needed another teacher. A teacher that listened to the earth. So now we were going to go to different parts to of the Earth Kingdom, and find one. Aang had plenty of time to talk to Bumi thanks to my quick thinking, but due to my quick thinking I was now thought to be the Avatar. Aang said that I shouldn't put my life at risk like that, and Katara and Sokka didn't like my idea at all. I knew where they were coming from. It wasn't that long ago that I was captured, and to put myself in that position was suicidal.

"Morning Alec," I heard Aang say.

"Morning Aang, " I said, and opened my eyes. Aang was always the second one to wake up, and Katara was the next. That left Sokka last. I looked at my airbending friend as he walked over. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," He said cheerfully and sat down next to me.

"Oh really?" I asked. It didn't seem like nothing.

"You know how I was going to show you how to use a glider?" Aang asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking I can show you in a few days," He said. I took a minute to process this and a smile spread across my face. It would be great to go see something of my culture.

"Let's do it." I exclaimed. I didn't notice how loud I was until I noticed I woke up Katara.

"What?" She asked as she sat up from her sleeping bag.

"Sorry Katara," I said in a lower voice. I heard a rustling and saw I also woke up Sokka. I must have been pretty loud, because it was near impossible to wake up Sokka.

"Do you have to wake up so early?" He complained and rolled over to his other side.

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun," I said reciting an old proverb. Then I heard Katara make a grunting noise. "What?"

"That's the same thing Zuko said when we fought," She said as she went through a bug of supplies.

"It's a proverb, but it's true. Firebender's wake up with the sun, and I was raised like that," I told her nonchalant.

"I had a friend from the Fire Nation before," Aang said. "but that was a hundred wars ago."

"I never had a friend until I met you guys," I said smiling. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Rice and leechi nuts," Katara said.

"When are we going to get some meat?" Sokka asked from in his sleeping bag.

"When you become a good hunter and go get some," I told him. I could hear Aang and Katara try to hold there laughter.

"Shut it, Hothead," Sokka said using my nickname. I just busted out laughing at him as he sat up. His hair wasn't in it's ussual wolf tail, and it stuck out in different ends. Once Katara was done we ate, and after breakfast we set to the skys again to go to the next village. The sky was as grey as the eyes I used to see them with. I turned my gaze to the tree below us, and wondered what kind of animals were in that swamp. When I looked back everyone was how I saw them last. Katara reading the scrolls Pakku gave Aang, and Sokka carving a piece of wood. I felt a wave of boredom wash over me. I stood up, and walked over to Aang. He sat on Appa's head with a trance look on his face. Then with a motion of his hands Appa started going down. I grabbed on to the saddle so I wouldn't fall off.

"Aang what are you doing?" I asked. He snapped out of his haze, and looked at me.

"I think the swamp is calling me," He said.

"Oh, and what is it sayin'?" Sokka asked a little sarcastically.

"I don't know, but I think it wants me to land," He said. "And Bumi told me to listen to the earth."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I climbed over the saddle, and sat next to him. There was enough room, and I knew I wouldn't slide off.

"Yeah," He said.

"This place kinda gives me the creeps," Katara said, and Sokka nodded his. I looked back down, and it did look a little creepy, but interesting.

"Okay since everyone's against it," Aang said as he fly Appa higher. "Yip, Yip." We only flew for two seconds until we heard a loud noise behind us. I turned around to see a tornado. My eyes widen from the unexpected natural disaster.

"Yip, Yip!" I yelled, and Appa went faster trying to get away from the tornado, but it was coming closer. Then I heard a scream. I looked back to see Sokka going towards it.

"Sokka!" I exclaimed, and practically lunged myself at him. I grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him down. We held on to the saddle and tried not to fly out. Aang jumped from Appa's head, and on to the saddle. He held out both of his hands, and used his bending to keep the tornado from crushing us. Seeing that I could help I did. I stood up, and did the same thing as him. We were going against a force of nature, and knew we wouldn't last. I clenched my teeth, and used all my energy on making sure we didn't fly out. Me and Aang tried our hardest, but it was done in vain.

We all flew out of the saddle, and screamed as we went down. The air rushed through my face, and hair, but I knew what to do. I positioned my self the same way I did when I jumped from Appa, and right when I was going to hit earth under me I used my bending. I landed roughly on my feet while Katara and Sokka fell in to the water. I looked around, and saw the swamp.

Green trees, green vines, muddy water, and a strange humidity that was close to the weather in the Fire Nation. I stood in the water looking up at the trees. There was a strange feel to the area like someone was watching me.

"Appa? MoMo?" Aang said. I looked around again and realized Appa, and MoMo weren't even there. Aang jumped up while using his airbending to take him higher. He climbed one of the large trees, and a second later he came down with a sad look. "They're gone. So is the tornado."

"Tunnels move, and tornados vanish in to thin air. What is wrong with nature now at days?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't know, but the faster we find them the faster we get out," Sokka said, and took out his machete. He walked over to a vail of vines and brutly started cutting them.

"Sokka, maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp," Aang said, and wince when he sliced more vines.

"Aang, these are just plants. Do you want me to say "please" and "thank you" as I swing my machete back and forth?" Sokka said. We walked with him as he made a path way.

"I don't know Sokka. Maybe you should listen to Aang. This place just seems... alive," Katara said. I could have been right next to Sokka using my daggers to cut out a way through, but Katara was right something did feel alive.

"So what do we do 'nature guy'?" I asked, and lightly swatted Aang on the back of his head. I felt the eerie tension in the air, and tried to lighten it. Then I felt like someone was watching us again. I turned around, but there was nothing. _Strange_. I thought.

* * *

"APPA! MOMO!" Katara yelled. We walked around the swam for most of the day, and yet there was no Appa or Momo. My legs were tired, and my eye lids were getting heavy, but everyone seemed fine.

"There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We'll have to make camp for the night," Sokka said. Then out of no where several flies start attacking Sokka. He used his machete back and forth to get them away.

"Sokka put that down," I said, and ducked before his weapon could chop my head off. Just then an air bubble pops from the swamp water.

"What was that?" Katara asked frightened.

"Nothing just swamp gas," Sokka said. I wrinkled my nose at the horrid smell.

"Gross," I commented. We walked a little further until a terrifying scream filled the air. All four of us jumped at the unwelcomed surprise, and huddled together. I scanned the area quickly and realized it was a bird that made the noise.

"I'm making a fire," Sokka said and used his machete to cut some roots.

"Sokka, the longer we're here, the more I think you shouldn't be doing do that," Aang warned with alarm in his voice.

"No, I asked the swamp. It said this was fine. Right, swamp?" Sokka asked. He grabbed the root he was cutting and started shaking it."No problem, Sokka!"

Me and Aang looked at him annoyed as I palm-slapped my forehead. Even in a time like this Sokka managed to still act like an idiot. We didn't really help Sokka make the fire, because we didn't want anything to do with destorying the swamp. Once Sokka was done making the fire we relaxed under a tree that we found. It wasn't really protective, but it was still shelter. We all huddled around the fire as we tried to get warm. I sat between Sokka and Katara while Aang sat next to Katara.

"Does anyone else feel like they're being watched?" Katara asked, and brought her knees closer to her chest.

"I've been feeling that since we landed," I told her.

"Don't worry there's no one there," Sokka reassured, and moved closer to me. Another ear numbing scream came from the trees around us, and I nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Yeah, no one's there," I said sarcastic, and moved closer to him. Any closer and I would have been sitting on his lap. This place was giving me the creeps, and I wanted to do was get out of here.

"We should get some rest," Katara said, and detached herself from Aang. I raised an eyebrow at Aang as he smiled at the attention Katara was giving him. Even though it was a bad time. We all gathered closer, and sat back to back. That way if any thing did attack one of us would see it. I looked out at the now dark swamp. _Nothing's there. _I told myself, and felt as my eye lids got heavier. I was close to sleep when I saw a vein glidding along the ground. My eyes snapped open when I felt the vein wrap around my leg. I reached for my dagger to cut it, but screamed when I was being dragged away

"Alec!" I heard Sokka's voice trail off. The vein wrapped tighter around my leg as I struggled. I grabbed my dagger that was in it's sheath, and sliced the vein. I was set free, and the vein retreated. I ripped the rest of the vein of my leg, and stood up. I took out my other dagger ready to fight, but there was no one to fight. There wasn't even anyone around. I went out of my stance, and turned around. My friends were no where to be found.

"Sokka! Katara! Aang!" I yelled frantic, but there was no reply. "You guys!"

I slowly started walking. I didn't remember where I was dragged from, and had no idea where they were. I took cautious steps, and put my daggers back. _Keep calm. You'll find them. _I reassured myself. _Hopefully._ It was still night, but I wasn't tired. After that little attack from nature it was going to be a while until I got off my adrenaline high.

"Got to keep going," I said. Other than the adrenaline I was scared out of my mind. I was use to being alone during my little travel to the Southern Air Temple, but once I meet Aang, Katara, and Sokka. I got use to the security of people around again. That meant my friends or my enemies. I walked a little further, but didn't watch where I was going until I found myself in the shallow swamp water.

"Ugh!" I let out in frustration. I got up, and started wiping the water off of my tunic.

"Hehe." I stopped what I was doing, and turned my head towards the noise. A young boy stood across the water giggling. I narrowed my eyes trying to get a better look. It couldn't be Aang. Even Aang wasn't that small.

"Hey, who are you?" I called out. The small child giggled again. He turned around, and started running away. I wasn't sure if it was my exhaustion that drove me, but I started running after him. Clearly the kid was fast, but I used my airbending to catch up. All I heard was his giggling.

"Wait!" I yelled. He ran through a vail of veins, and when I went through them I was in a clearing of shallow water. "Damn."

"Alec," I heard. I froze. I knew who's voice that was, and it was coming from behind me. I slowly turned around, and my breath hitched in my throat. Mom stood behind me. Her elegant curly black hair was down, and her grey eyes sparkled. She wore her favorite red dress. It was simple. The sleeves ended at her elbows, and the dress ended below her knees. An orange sash was wrapped around her waist. She looked exactly the way she did before she got pregnant. Well except for the orange sash. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

She's not here.

I told myself. _She's dead._ I took a step back, but she took a step forward. There was no way she could have been there. Unless it was another cruel dream that wanted to torture me. _It's just a dream. This is not real. _I felt a tightening in my chest the longer I looked at her. I took one last look, and turned around. I only took five steps until I heard my name again.

"Alec," Mom said. I couldn't resist and turned around. She stood there watching me. The same way she did when I was little. I wanted nothing more than to go up to her, and wrap my arms around her. All that would give me would be more pain than I was hiding. I was hiding my pain, and I knew it.

"It's okay," Mom said, but I shook my head to disagree.

"Mom, is that her?" I heard. I looked down, and saw the little boy hiding behind Mom's dress. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders with a few deep curls at the ends, and at the top he wore a Fire Nation top knot like Dad. He looked at me with big grey eyes that looked like Mom's. _He called her Mom._ I thought. I pointed at him trying to ask who he was.

"Alec, this is Azzan. Your little brother," She said, and I looked at him with disbelief. He gave me a huge smile, and walked away from Mom's dress. The small child was dressed in Fire Nation red, and black pants similar to what I wore at his age. I figured he was seven since that's how old I was when he was born dead, and that was seven years ago.

"Hey, look at this," Azzan said. He punch out his fist, and a wave of air fit me. _He's an airbender. _I thought. I felt numb looking at them. I wish I would awake, and forget this. The throbbing in my head and heart made me want to run, but my legs were frozen. I rubbed my eyes hopping I wouldn't see them when I stopped, but I did. _What if I'm the one who is dead? I could be in the Spirit World._ I blinked back the tears threatening to fall.

"Alec it's okay to cry. You don't have to prove anything," Mom said.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked with sorrow in my voice.

"When he truly asks for your trust, then you can forgive him," She said in a riddle. I looked at her puzzled.

"Who..." I started to ask.

"Cry for me. Okay? Cry for Azzan, and Dad too. I'll see you again in another time and place," Mom said. "I love you."

"Bye Alec," Azzan said waving his hand.

"I love you too," I told them as Mom cupped my cheeks like she did before she died. I watch as they left this world again, and went to the next one. I put my hands over my cheeks trying to savor her last touch. I fell to my knees, and let out a heart wrenching scream. I screamed over again.

"AUGH!" I screamed. It sounded like I was in pain, but I was. The tears that I kept in ran down my face. I did what Mom asked. I cried for her, for Azzan, and for Dad. I let out all my pain, because this was my right to cry. I clenched my eyes shut, and balled my fist. This is what I should have done months, and years ago. Cry. I wailed like a child being born. My cry was loud, and soul crushing.

"Mom! Dad!" I called out like I was looking for them. "Azzan!" I knew where they were, and I would see them when my time here ended. I knew they were an illusion, but I it was real to me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach from the aching pain, and bowed my head. My shoulder's shook violently, and I started coughing from the lack of air in my lungs. I gasped for my own element. Once I took control of my breathing I felt a wave of relief wash over me, and my painful cry died down to a low whimper. Other than the relief I felt drained. I was tired from my emotional outburst. I wanted to lie down, but I needed to get to solid ground.

With shaky cold legs I stood up. I was surprised my legs didn't buckle underneath me from the numbness. I kept my arms around my stomach to prevent cramping. I took slow steps, and walked over to a large root sticking out out the earth. Once I was on the root I allowed myself to lie down. I laid on my back, and concentrated on my breathing. My cheeks were still moist from the crying, and I didn't bother to wipe them. I just smiled, because I felt at peace with myself. I felt like I wasn't holding in anything. Not no more at least. I felt lighter.

I laid there for a few minutes untill I heard screaming from my left. I look and saw a blur of blue and orange coming from the other end of the root. _What the hell?_ I thought. I would have gotten up, but my body was getting stiff from lying down. When the blur stopped I realized it was Sokka, Katara, and Aang. Sokka stood up looking furious.

"Where have you guys been! I've been looking everywhere for you two! Where's Alec?" Sokka said obviously talking to Aang, and Katara. Who were now standing.

"Um," I said. They all turned there heads, and saw I was on the floor.

"Alec! Have you been there the whole time?" Aang said. I rolled on to my knees, and slowly rose. I made a few grunting noised as I stood up.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, and walked to me side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I asked. "What happened to you three?"

"I was chasing a girl," Aang said.

"What girl?" Katara asked bitterly. Katara obviously didn't like what Aang said.

"I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress."

"I thought I saw Mom," Katara said, and looked down.

"Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here," Sokka said.

"You saw something?" I asked. "Who?"

"I thought I saw Yue. But, that doesn't prove anything. Look, I think about her all the time, and you saw Mom, someone you miss a lot," Sokka said. I knew who Yue was. She was the princess that gave her life to save the moon. Other than saving the moon she saved the world from being thrown out of balance.

"Who did you see?" Katara asked. They all looked a me waiting for my answer.

"Mom, and Azzan. My little brother," I said, and was happy to see I could say there names with out any pain.

"So all our visions lead us here," Katara said, and pointed at the tree next to us. I looked at the tree, and noticed it for the first time. I was surprised I didn't see it in the first place, it was the biggest tree in the swamp.

"It looks like the center. The heart of the swamp. I knew the swamp was calling us!" Aang said.

"It's just a tree. It can't call anyone. For the last time, there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here," Sokka said, but just as he said that a huge creäture sprung from the water. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and I ran screaming. Then I heard a very familiar scream. I looked up from the shallow water I fell in to, and saw Sokka being held hostage by the beast. Katara, and Aang went to go attack, but they didn't have a chance, becuase they were thrown across the swamp.

Anger boiled inside me as I took my stance. I didn't have to use my daggers for this. I sliced my right and left arm are horzontaily across which cut two fine lines across the creatue. The creature slowly started detaching, but I was thrown just like Katara, and Aang.

"Someone's in there. He's bending the veins," Sokka said, before he hit the ground. I recovered just in time to see Aang give the final blow to the beast. The veins that made the creature sunk back down to the water to revel a man.

"Why did you call us here if you were going to kill us?!" Aang demanded.

"I didn't call you here," the man said in his defence.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land," Aang said, but the man just looked puzzled.

"He's the Avatar. Stuff like that happens to us a lot," Sokka explained.

"The Avatar, came with me," the man said.

"What you try to hurt us, and now you want us to freely follow you?" I asked. Katara, and Aang followed the strange man as me and Sokka looked at each other. _Really?_ Our faces said, but we reluctantly followed them. The man lead a way that took us quickly up the huge tree. I looked out at the amazing veiw.

"So, who are you?" Katara asked.

"I'm Huu. I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it, like this fella with his big knife," the man, Huu said. Huu then used his bending to move a vein out of the way.

"I knew a person named Hue," I said out of thought.

"See, completely reasonable. Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it," Sokka said. We climbed a little more untill we reached the tree.

"Oh the swamp is a mystical place alright. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan-grove tree. I heard it calling me, just like you did," Huu said and sat underneath it. "See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink and take root and then spread some more. One big, living organism. Just like the entire world."

"The world?" Aang asked as we all sat down.

"Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree. That's how we love each other. Were all connected," Huu said.

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked.

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death," Huu explained.

"So it was real," I whispered, and used my hand to touch my cheek.

"But what about my vision? It was someone I had never met. Wait if time is an illusion then I'll see her in the future," Aang said with a smile.

"We need to find Appa and MoMo. remember?" Sokka asked and stood up.

"I think I know how to find them," Aang said, and knelled on his knee. He placed his hands flat on the tree. I stepped back when his arrow started glowing, but he wasn't going in to the Avatar State. When he was done he moved back, and his aarrow stopped glowing. "We need to hurry."

* * *

Once we found Appa and MoMo everything settled down. The two waterbenders, Due and Tho, apologized for trying to eat Appa, and Momo. Huu then invited us to stay the night. We all said no thanks, but once they mentioned food Sokka wanted to stay. He said anything was better than rice and leechi nuts. The stars were in the sky when we went to there camp site to get settled. There were huts and warm camp fires everywhere with the smell of cooking food. My stomach grumbled in hunger, but my exhaustion was strong. I told everyone good night before they started eating, and got my things. I let out a loud yawn as I fell in to the comfort of my sleeping bag. When my eyes closed I was out like the sun, and in to a deep sleep. What made my slumber better was the dream.

_"Try and catch me!" I yelled behind me. I ran down the burnt wooded park wearing my favorite tunic with the Fire Nation insignia on the back. I was at a good pace until I felt a strong breeze behind me. The breeze got me of balance, and I tripped over my own two feet. I fell straight on my back, and when I was going to get up I felt a heavy weight on me._

_"I just did," Azzan said as he used his body weight to hold me down. We both went in to fits of laughter._

_"Be careful you two," Dad said. Him and Mom sat next to each other with Dad's arm around her shoulders. I took Azzan off of me and stood up._

_"My turn," I said._

I slept that night with a smile on my face.

* * *

'till next time

- Alec


	31. Chapter 6: Twinkle Twins

Chapter 6: Twinkle Twins

"It's pricey... but I really do like it," Sokka said pensively.

"You've been saying that for an hour!" I whined. We finally made it to an Earth Kingdom village named, Gaoling to look for an earthbending teacher. Our search was going fine untill Sokka found a shop with a bag he liked. That was one thing me, and Sokka had in common we liked to look around at shops, but I didn't stay at one for an hour over a green Earth Kingdom bag.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice," Katara said calmly. I cocked an eyebrow at her. I was surprise she just didn't buy it for him. I would have expected her to lose her patience the fastest. I was tired of standing next to him so I was sitting on the floor with Aang. He was in his own little world looking from under his conical hat.

"I do, don't I? But no, it's too expensive. I shouldn't," Sokka said.

"All right then don't," Katara said reasonably. Me and Aang followed her as she turned around and started waking.

"I'll get it!" Sokka said from behind us. I used the palm of my hand to slap my forehead.

"We need to find a teacher. Not a bag," I said.

"Hey do you kids like Earthbending?" A strange man asked us as he approched. He held a bunch of small gold flyers in his hand with a smile on his face. "Like throwin' rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy." Before he left he handed Aang a flyer. Me and Katara looked over his shoulder at the piece of paper now in his hands. It was a flyer for an Earthbending teacher.

"That was ironic," I said.

"It's a coupon. First lesson is free," Aang said.

"Who knows? This Master Yu could be the earthbending teacher you've been looking for," Katara said. We then heard footsteps behind us, and saw Sokka walking up to us with his new bag.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Master Yu's Earthbending Academy," Aang said. From there we followed the directions to Yu's Academy, and once Aang received his green uniform and hat he went in for his first lesson. The three of us sat outside waiting, but the second we heard rocks colliding Aang came out with dirt all over him.

"Ehh. He's not the one," Aang said, and shook his head to get out most of the sand from his ear.

"I think the Boulder's going to win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI!" I over heard. I turned my head to see two boys from Yu's Academy walking side by side.

"Excuse me, but where is this earthbending tournament, exactly?" Aang asked politely before they got far.

"It's on the island of Nunya..."nunya" business!" One of the students said, and they both laughed out at the stupid joke. My eyebrow twitched in irritation, and Aang bow his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, I got to remember that one!" Sokka said laughing along with them. I shot him a quick glare. I didn't like how they talked to Aang, so I took matters in to my own hands.

"Oh really? Tell me where this island is, so I can send you there," I said stepping forward. I cracked my knuckles for a little more intimidation. In my school days I learned there were only two ways to get information from boys like this. Either you can flirt with them or beat them to a pulp. I didn't really know how to flirt so I was going to use force. Even if I did know how to I would still going to do it my way.

"And how are you going to do that, Fire Nation rat?" The other boy asked as he looked down at me. I looked down at my tunic, and realized I forgot to change in to my green dress. Instead I was wearing my brownish red sleeveless tunic. I narrowed my eyes at him as I felt Katara's hand holding my arm. She was clearly warning me to calm down.

"Who are you callin' Fire Nation rat, Dirt boy?" I asked. He stepped forward with an angered look on his face. He pointed his finger at me, but before he could do anything I pulled away from Katara. I grabbed him by the wrist, and twisted his arm behind his back. He fell forward as soon as I kicked the back of his leg. I reached for my dagger, and placed it close to his neck. "So where is this Earth Rumble VI you were talking about?"

* * *

"That was nice of those boys to tell us where it was at," I said as we found some good front row seats at the Earth Rumble VI.

"I would have too if you had a knife to my throat," Katara said.

"Dagger," I corrected with little to no shame.

"At least we have some good seats," Aang said. After we got the direction to the tournament we went straight there. Me and Aang didn't have a chance to change, so we stayed in the clothes we were wearing. We got comfortable in our seats, and waited for the earthbending to start when a huge boulder crashed next to Sokka. We all turned to the huge rock with our mouths open.

"That's why," Sokka said.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI! I am your host, Xin Fu!" A loud voice from the stadium said. We all went out of our shock and watched the entertainment.

"This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Katara sighed with boredom drawn on her face. She turned the other way, and looked at her nails.

"That's what I paid for," Sokka said, and leaned forward in his seat.

"Sokka entrée was free," I corrected him.

"The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!" Xin Fu said as he leaped on to the podium above the ring. _Better than an Agni Kai._ I thought. If you lose in here all you get is a bruise from falling out of the ring. If you lose in an Agni Kai you get burned. "Round one: The Boulder vs. The Big Bad Hippo!"

"Listen up, Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't bad! The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide!" The Boulder said in the third person to the Hippo. The Boulder was tall with a strong build with wrist cuffs, and a big tattoo on his back. While The Hippo was tall but round around the stomach.

"Hippo.. MAD!" The Hippo said in the third person. The Boulder fired three rocks. They crashed into The Hippo, but he did not move. He caught one of the pieces of rock with his mouth, chewed on it and spat it out. I recoiled in disgust. Then The Hippo jumped up and down, causing the surface of the arena to tilt. The Boulder lost his balance, but it didn't end there. The Boulder went by his name and threw a boulder to knock the Hippo out of the ring. The crowed behind us went crazy.

"How about The Boulder? He's got some good moves," Katara said to Aang.

"I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the Earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think, Alec?" Aang asked.

"He might have good moves, but I think you need somebody else," I said. Then we looked at Sokka for his opinion, but he was just screaming his head off. He was enjoying the show.

"Next match... The Boulder vs. Fire Nation Man!" Xin Fu announced, and a round man waving a Fire Nation flag wearing red came out. The crowed started booing, and I used my hand to cover my eyes from the embarrassment.

"Please, to rise for Fire Nation National Anthem!" Fire Nation Man said, and went down on one knee. "Fire Lord! My flame burns for thee!"

He didn't get a chance to finish, because everyone was throwing rocks at him. Even Sokka had a few rocks, and yelled. "Go back to the Fire Nation!"

"I actually agree," I said to Aang and Katara. "It could be worse. He could be doing the pledge."

"What's the pledge?" Katara asked. I sat up straight, and placed both of my hands together. My left hand was flat, and my right hand was in a fist.

"My life I give to my country. With my hands I...blah...blah...blah," I said. I moved my shoulders up, and down as I said 'blah'.

"Is that how it actually goes?" Aang asked.

"More or less," I said as I leaned back in my seat. I guess we missed the fight, because when I settled in to wacth Fire Nation Man was shot in to the boulder next to Sokka. We went through a few more matches, and they all ended the same with The Boulder as the victor.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder vs. your champion... The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu announced. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look at The Blind Bandit. A young girl with long black bangs came out with a huge belt as she wore a large cloak. She was short. Even shorter than Aang. Two woman walked next to her, and took her belt, and cloak.

"She can't really be blind can she?" Katara asked. I looked at the girl again, and noticed she didn't really look at anything.

"I think she is," Aang said.

"I think she is going down!" Sokka yelled.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl!" The Boulder said to The Blind Bandit.

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder!" The Blind Bandit mocked, and let out a laugh that sounded like a bell.

"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-alanche!"

"Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" The girl said, and even I laughed at that one.

"It's on!" The Boulder said, and stepped forward to attack. The Blind Bandit didn't panic, but went in to a mantis fighting stance, and lightly moved her foot across the earth. That sent a rock wave which caused The Boulder to land in a splits, and he let out a pain groan. We looked at her dumbfounded. She then sent three pillars of earth at The Boulder, and sent him flying back.

"Your winner, and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu said, and The Blind Bandit threw her fist in the air.

"She waited... and listened," Aang whispered.

"To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit!"

"I need to talk to her," Aang said to himself, but I heard. He stood up and I knew exactly what he was going to do. I looked over to Katara and Sokka, but they were looking at the stadium. I turned back to my friend next to me, but I saw him running towards the ring. I let out a sigh and ran after him. It wasn't hard to catch up to him, because he was already climbing the stairs.

"Aang, you can't earthbend," I told him as I grabbed his arm. I didn't want to see him get hurt, and tried to take him away.

"I will!" Aang said. My protest was done in vain, because we were on the earth ring. I froze as soon as I heard the crowd cheering.

"Sorry, only one on one," Xin Fu said.

"No, I can take them," The Blind Bandit said, and held out her hand to stop him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back. "But do you people want to see three girls fighting out here?"

"Hold on we just want to talk," Aang said unfazed from being called a girl.

"Boo! No talking!" I heard Sokka from the crowd. I looked up and saw faintly Katara hit him. I then felt the ground shake and a pillar of earth raised underneath me. I wobbled a little as I jumped, but lightly landed on my feet. Aang landed on one side, and I landed on the other.

"Somebody's a little light on their feet! What's your fighting names, The Fancy Dancers?" The Blind Bandit mocked, and sent another pillar from underneath us. We landed back on our feet. I was surprised I didn't fall. Aang was graceful when he landed. Me not so much, but I still landed softly.

"If you stop we can just..." I tried to say, but The Blind Bandit threw two big boulders at us. One at Aang, and one at me. I fell down to my stomach to dodge the rock while Aang used airbending. He sent the rock flying, but also The Blind Bandit. Everyone went silent. I stood up real quick, and joined Aang at the end of the ring.

"Please, listen! I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!" Aang said.

"Just leave me alone," The Blind Bandit said. Her anger showed as she made a door from the wall and exited from it.

"Sorry, Aang," I said, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down in disappointment.

* * *

We walked down the streets of Gaoling the next morning. We had the belt, and a full sack of money from yesterday's winning, but what we really wanted was to talk to The Blind Bandit. This time as we went down the town I wore my green sleeveless dress with my black pants, and Aang wore his orange attire with his hat.

"I've got to admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt, perfectly," Sokka said proudly as he wore the belt. He didn't even win it, but he felt like he had to wear it.

"I'm so glad," Katara said sarcastically.

"If we want to find the Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a great place to start," Aang said as we stopped in front of Yu's Academy. We walk in and the first thing I see are the two boys from yesterday.

"Oh great, you again," One of them said. I glared at them as I took out my right dagger. They both back up.

"Yeah, me," I said with a smirk.

"Nicely done," Sokka said smug.

"Wait you two are the ones who beat The Blind Bandit," The other student said pointing at us. They both walked forward, but I kept my eyes on them.

"We need to talk to her. Do you guys know where she lives?" Aang asked.

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery. She shows up to fight, then disappears," One of them said dramatically. I crossed my arms in irritation.

"You might want to tell us the truth, because I sharpened these yesterday," I said twirling the one in my hands. I added a devilish grin for show.

"N-no I swear," He stuttered.

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person. In my vision, I saw a girl, in a white dress, with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?" Aang asked.

"Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Beifong family. They're the richest people in town, probably the whole world, but they don't have a daughter," The other boy said.

"Flying boar is good enough for me," Aang concluded. After getting directions to the Beifong's location we headed straight there, and once we saw the flying boar above the door we knew we were at the right place. We went around the back to courtyard and jumped over the wall. I questioned why we didn't just knock on the door like normal people, but they said The Blind Bandit might be in the yard where there was earth. That was a great idea, because as soon as we started looking we were attack. The earth underneath us rose, and we went flying in the air. We all fell on a rose bush except for Sokka who fell on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" The Blind Bandit asked. I lifted my head to see she was talking to Aang. Instead of the green clothes she wore yesterday, she wore an elegant white dress. Her bangs were away from her face, and could easily see her cloudy grey eye that had a light layer of green. Then she turned to me. "You too, Twinkle Twin."

"How did you know it was us?" Aang asked ignoring the new nick names we got.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes, it's not manly!" Sokka told him.

"And you're manly?" I asked.

"Your belt matches your bag," Katara said.

"How did you find me?" The Blind Bandit asked. I stood from the rose push and joined Aang.

"Well, a crazy King told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the Earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp, and..." Aang started, but was cut off by Katara.

"What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar. And if he doesn't master earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord. Katara explained quickly, but the only thing The Blind Bandit did was raise her hand to silence Katara.

"Not my problem. Now leave," The Blind Bandit said, and turned her back on us.

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war, and yours is to teach Aang earthbending," Sokka said.

"Please listen," I begged and stepped forward. Aang needed a teacher. If I had learned anything in school, then it was that earthbenders were really stubborn.

"Guards!" She yelled in a small girlish voice. We started panicking from her decision, and ran towards the wall. One after another we jumped over as fast as we could, but Aang was the last one to get over. He stayed on the wall for a second until he came down.

"I'm guessing her answer is no," I said trying to catch my breath. Aang had a big grin on his face that told me he had a plan.

"Were going to go meet Toph Beifong and her family," He said.

"That's her name?" Katara asked. Aang nodded.

"So what now? I can already see you have another plan. Hopefully this one won't have to do with jumping over a wall in to someone's yard," I said.

"This time were just going to use the door," He said.

"That's what we should have down in the first place!" I exclaimed. So we walked around until we reached the doors to the mansion. In front stood two Earth Kingdom guards.

"What is your business?" One of them asked.

"I am the Avatar. My friends and I were wondering if we could have a place to stay the night." That was all Aang had to say to enter. We were then rushed in to meet the owners of the house, Lao and Poppy. We said our names formerly with our title, and once we were introduced we were taken the dining room for dinner. Toph, and one man I recognized as Yu from the academy sat at the table waiting. Even though I knew who they were we were introduced to them too. As soon as we sat ourselves down Toph's face showed dislike of our presence.

"Blow on it. It's too hot," Lao demanded before the servant could place the rice in front of Toph.

"Allow me," Aang said, and with a twist of his wrist a small tornado was sent towards her rice. Everyone clapped, but then started a conversation. I sat next to Aang, but paid no mind to what they were talking about. I looked at The Blind Bandit as I shook my right leg under the table. It was a bad habit I had when I was smaller that showed every once in a while. Toph seemed to notice, and looked at me. That kind of freaked me out since she couldn't see at all. She narrowed her eyes at me, and sent a small fissure at my shaking foot. I grunted, and jerked forward as a sharp pain went up my leg. I stopped shaking my leg for the sake of not going through that again.

I guess that was Toph's way of telling you to stop, because when Aang started talking he jumped in pain when ever he said something she didn't like. That dinner ended with food everywhere, and going to the guest room early. We unpacked, and Appa stuck his head through the window to say good-night. I sat on the bed rubbing my bare foot. The fissure she sent still hurt. It was all fine until Toph showed up at our door in her white gown.

"Augh!" Aang shrieked as he went in to a ridiculous fighting stance.

"Relax. I wanted to say I'm sorry for dinner. Sorry Twinkle Twins," Toph said referring to me and Aang.

"What's with the nick names?" I asked. I had a few nicknames, but none were like 'Twinkle Twin'.

"I could call you two The Fancy Dancers," She said crossing her arms her arms.

"I like Twinkle Twins better," I said putting back on my right shoe.

"Twinkle Toes I want to talk to you," Toph said to Aang. She motioned with her hand for him to follow, and he did. I stood up, and stretched.

"Well I'm going for a walk. That might help me get some sleep," I said, and walked out. I went down the hall to the door that lead me to the court yard. I looked out at the night sky. I let out a sigh of relief, and walked along the brick wall. I didn't really have a hard time going to sleep anymore since we left the swamp. My dreams were no longer filled with nightmares, but filled with my family. Sure I missed them, but my dreams reminded me they weren't gone.

The best part of it all was that I didn't hear '

_The Fire Nation is ruthless. The King is ruthless. The Prince is ruthless. No one shows mercy'. _Saying this might help me get some sleep was just an excuse to go for a walk before bed. While I was on my walks I took the time to think. I thought about the future like what Mom meant when she said, _'_

_When he truly asks for your trust, then you can forgive him_'.

It sounded like a riddle, but at the moment life felt like a riddle. _Maybe I have to decode it_. I thought, but it didn't seem like something I had to decode. It seemed like something that would happen in the future. If it was then someone must of screwed up to the point where I couldn't forgive them easily. I was a very forgiving and trusting person. _But who is he?_

I was having a nice stroll until the earth underneath me started shaking.

I stood frozen not sure what to do, but then a metal box came from above me and in caged me. _How?_ I thought as I started to freak out.

"Help!" I yelled. I kicked and punched the metal walls, but then the box started moving.

"I got the other one," I heard from outside the cage. I looked through the bars, and saw two other cages in front of me. Aang face was easily seen as he looked through the bars, but Toph's was not. All you could see from her was the top of her head. I looked to the other side, and saw the fighters from Earth Rumble VI. I glared at them realizing they were behind this.

"You kids owe me some money," Xin Fu said.

"Wait 'til I get out. You're going to be sorry," Toph threatened from her cage.

"You can do that when I get the money from your parents tomorrow," Xin Fu said.

"Why not now?" I said with a wide grin, and the earthbenders looked at me. I opened my mouth, and started screaming. Something Mom always taught me was to scream if you were in trouble. So I figured this counted.

"Leave the note! Let's get out of here! Grab the boxes!" Xin Fu yelled over my screams.

* * *

I kept screaming all the way to the Earth Rumble VI until the two earthbenders carrying my metal box dropped it on purpose. We weren't even there they just wanted me to stop screaming. Of course it worked. My body hit the metal walls when it hit the floor. I didn't want to get dropped again, so I stayed silent. When we finally did get to Earth Rumble VI they set us on the stadium, and hooked us up on to chains that lifted us up above the ground.

"Twinkle Twin, sure can scream," I heard Toph say from her cage.

"Thanks," I said with a hoarse voice. "At least they'll know were gone."

"We need to get out of here," Aang said, and started moving his cage.

"I wouldn't do that. We don't want our Avatars getting hurt," Xin Fu said holding up two wanted posters. The one in his right hand I saw months ago on Zuko's ship of Aang. The one in his left hand was a poster of me. I couldn't read the wording, but the picture was somewhat clear. They drew me with my curly brown hair, and my sleeveless Fire Nation tunic. The picture was pretty accurate.

"We don't know which one is the real Avatar, but either way the Fire Nation will pay a fine price for you both," He said, and he was right. Even though I wasn't the Avatar I was still an airbender, and they would pay for that.

"You think you're so tough? Why don't you come up here so I can snap that grin off your face?" Toph said.

"Um..Toph he's not grinning," I said.

"Toph!" I heard from below us. I looked and saw Lao, Toph's dad.

"Here's your money," Sokka said, and set yesterday's winning on the ground. Xin Fu earthbent the money towards himself. "Now let them go."

With a wave of his hand Xin Fu had the eartbenders bring down Toph's cage. When she was close enough to the ground they let her go. Toph scrambled to her feet, and ran to her dad.

"What about Aang and Alec?" Katara demanded. Xin Fu showed them the wanted posters.

"The Fire Nation will find a good use for them," Xin Fu said. I swallowed hard. The Fire Nation would kill us. That I knew for a fact.

"Go!" Aang said to Sokka and Katara.

"We'll be fine!" I lied. I watched as they ran towards the exit. Our cages were then sent down towards the ring. Once they were on they floor. The Hippo then grabbed both of ours and balances them on his shoulders. I wasn't worried that we would be sent to the Fire Nation, because I knew Sokka and Katara would come back for us, and I was right.

"Let them go! I beat you all before and I'll do it again!" I heard Toph. Then our cages were thrown across the ring.

"Ow," I said as I hit the metal walls again. My cage was on it's back facing the ceiling.

"Alec are you there?" I heard Sokka ask. A second later I saw his face looking in from the bars.

"Sokka!" I said with a smile. I was so glad to see him.

"I'll get you out of here," He said. He disappeared, but then I felt a vibration go through the metal box.

"Sokka, where is Katara?" I asked, and looked through the bars. I faintly saw him hitting the lock with a rock.

"She's getting Aang," He said, and kept beating the lock. I helped by kicking the bottom of the cage, and finally after a minute the door opened. I crawled out of the cage in time to see a large dust cloud in the staduim. I turned around, and saw Aang crawling out of his cage.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Toph's fighting them. All of them," Katara answered. Suddenly Toph cleared the dust cloud, and all that was left was her and Xin Fu. Toph spat on the ground, and they both began to circle each other. Xin Fu fired three rocks at her, but she quickly maked a shield. She sent half of her shield at him. He dodged the attack, but when he landed Toph sensed his attack, and fired. She sent Xin Fu flying out of the ring. Me, Aang, and Katara looked at her with our jaws touching the floor. Sokka on the hand collapsed from the show. We ran towards her amazed at her skill.

"Toph you did it!" I yelled in my excitement.

"What you had doubts in me, Twinle Twin," She said as she punched me in the arm.

* * *

After that we went back to the Beifong's house. We didn't really talk on the way there, but when he did get there we were seated in front of a platform with two chairs. On those two chairs sat Toph's parents. Toph stood in front of them looking down like she was ashamed. Lao and Poppy looked disappointment at their daughter.

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way. But the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earthbender, and I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve years old and I never had a real friend. So, now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me," Toph told her father.

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something," Lao said.

"It has!" Toph said. Her face lit up in hope as she said it.

"Yes. I've let you had far too much freedom. From now on you'll be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day," Lao said crossing his arms. I was shocked. _How could they have given her too much freedom? _I thought. They hardly gave her any in the first place. That's why she ran away to earthbend. Toph face fell, and she looked at the ground.

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here," Lao said. Two guards stood in front of us, and waited for us to stand. We stood up and were escorted out of the house. We walked up the hill to Appa in silence. It was still night-time, and the stars were still out.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a teacher. There are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there," Katara said, and went on to Appa's saddle. Me and Sokka weren't far behind her.

"Not like her," Aang said and took Appa's reins. We were about ready to leave when we heard loud feet steps behind us.

"Toph! What are you doing here?" Aang exclaimed. Toph stopped running, and bent her knees to catch her breath. She wasn't wearing her night-gown any more, but the clothes she wore yesterday at the Earth Rumble VI.

"My Dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world," Toph said between pants.

"Really?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow. "Your Dad doesn't seem like someone who would change their mind so...suddenly."

"Yeah," She said, and stood up straight.

"Let's leave before he changes his mind again," Sokka said.

"Okay, but before we go. Twinkle Twins!" She demanded, and pointed her finger in front of her. I was curious to what she wanted, and jumped down from the saddle. Me and Aang stood together waiting for her to say something, but instead she bends a rock from underneath us, and sent us flying in to the tree behind us.

"I'm guessing this is revenge from yesterday?" I asked as I laid on a branch on my stomach. Aang on the other hand was hanging by his foot on the same branch.

"Yes, and now I want my belt back," She said, and extended her hand. Sokka took of the belt, and threw it at her. She didn't see it coming and the heavy metal of the belt hit her in the head.

"Ow!" She yelled, and fell to the floor. I was going to ask if she was okay, but then I heard the branch me and Aang were on crack. _Oh Agni!_ I thought as we fell to the ground.

* * *

Thank you everybody for reading this story! I want to wish you a Merry Christmas! This chapter is longer just for you guys, and gals.

I couldn't have gone this far without you guys. :)

If you want to give me anything for Christmas here's a hint:

_**REVIEW.**_

;)

Til next time

- Alec


	32. Chapter 7: Stay the Night

Chapter 7: Stay the Night

"Hey! You guys picked a great campsite. The grass is so soft," Toph said. I laid in the back of Appa's saddle, and rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Once we left Gaoling we flew for the rest of the day. Aang was looking for a good place to land where there was a lot of earth, but he didn't find anything he really liked so we landed in the woods. While Aang was doing that me, Katara, and Sokka told Toph about ourselves. We basically told her that Katara and Sokka were from the South Pole, and I was from the Fire Nation. I was surprised that she didn't ask how like Katara had the first day I met them, but she seemed fine knowing I was just from the Fire Nation.

As soon as we landed we all got to our jobs, and started setting up camp. Sokka, Katara, and Toph went down to get the supplies, and me and Aang handed it to them.

"That's not grass. Appa's shedding," Sokka told her, with a smirk. I looked over the saddle, and saw how much he was shedding. It looked like the grass had turned white.

"Oh, gross!" Katara whined picking up her foot. She barely noticed the fur everywhere.

"That's not gross, it's just a part of spring! You know, rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa gets a new coat," Aang said cheerfully, and butterflies along with birds flew around him.

"Thanks for the fun facts, nature guy," I said, and handed Sokka another sleeping bag.

"The beauty of spring," Katara sarcastically said, but then Appa sneezed, and a huge cloud of fur went in to the air.

"Ew. Appa. No!" Katara whined, and coughed dramatically. I laughed at the funny look on her face.

"Katara it's not that bad," Sokka said as he bent over. When he stood up straight he had most of the fur that was on the floor on his head. "It makes a great wig!" Aang jumped down from Appa, and gathered some on his face.

"And beard," He added, and the two boys started laughing.

"I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group, because you two are disgusting," Katara said while wiping her clothes. Then Toph came up behind Aang and Sokka with her arms behind her back.

"Excuse me, does anyone have a razor? Because I've got some hairy pits!" Toph said. She lifted her arms and two huge bushes appeared. I almost died of laughter rolling on the saddle.

"At least there's still Alec," Katara said under there laughter. I got a quick idea and jumped off the saddle from the other side. I grabbed a bundle of fur in my arms, and walked to the other side. I walked behind Katara who was still cleaning herself. I came behind her and dumped the fur all over her.

"Chill out Katara. We're all going to get a bath sooner or later," I told her, and everyone started laughing at how ridiculous she looked.

"Says the one that can't swim," She said jokingly. She chuckled slightly when we all saw Aang slip on the fur covered ground. We had a good laugh, but as the sun started going down we needed to get the camp site ready. We split up to do our jobs, and when I came back from collecting wood I saw Katara preparing dinner, Sokka building the tent, and Aang taking down Appa's saddle. When I looked over to Toph I saw her lounging by a rock. I shrugged my shoulders and started making the fire. _She doesn't know the routine._ I thought. _I'll tell her when I'm done_.

"So Toph, usually when setting up camp, we try to divide up the work," I heard Katara explain. I guess she noticed too. I looked over and saw Toph shrug her shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry about me. _I'm_ good to go," She said as she moved the piece of straw that was in her mouth.

"Well, actually what I'm trying to say is, some of us might fetch water, while someone else might set up the fire pit, or put up the tent. Even Momo does his fair share," Katara said as MoMo flew on to her shoulder, and gave her some leechi nuts. _So that's why we have so many._ I thought an stuck my tongue out at the leechi nuts.

"Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire, I've already collected my own food and look, my tent's all set up," Toph replied, and earthbent a tent. That argument ended when Katara gave up. I was going to ask her for help with setting the fire, but then I had a horrible image of a blind girl near fire. I just shook my head, and made the fire. Later that night when the moon was out we all slipt our own separate ways. Aang lying on Appa's arm. Toph in her earth made tent. While Me, Katara, and Sokka slept in the tent. I was having a good slumber; that was until Toph woke us up.

"What is it?" Aang asked, and the three of us walked out of the tent. We all watched as Toph put her hand down on the earth.

"It feels like an avalanche, but also _not_ an avalanche," She said confused.

"I'm glad you know what it is," I said sarcastically, and yawned.

"It would be better if we leave," Aang said.

"It's getting stronger," Toph said as she stood up. We didn't need to be told twice. We all grabbed our stuff, and climbed on to Appa. Toph was there before all of us due the fact she only grabbed her things. Once we were in the air we looked behind us to see what the 'avalanche' was. Behind as was a tank speeding along the earth in our direction.

"We'll lose it." I said, and leaned my back against the saddle. After thirty minutes of flying we landed in another clearing.

"Land!" Toph said as she jumped off. I remembered my first times flying. I couldn't wait to land either. Now it was just normal. "See you guys in the morning."

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara asked, and got down from Appa. I jumped down, and looked at her like she was crazy. Everyone was tired I didn't think they wanted to unload everything again.

"Really? You need _me_ to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" She said disgusted. I looked over to Sokka. He sniffed his sleeping bag curious if it was true, and it was.

"Well, yeah. That and everything else. You're a part of our team now, and..." Katara started, but was interrupted by Toph.

"Look! I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff!" Toph said, and pointed a finger. I already knew this wasn't going to end well. Sokka and Aang joined me to watch them.

"That's not the point. Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!" Katara yelled.

"What? Look here, sugar queen, I left everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending. So don't you talk to me about being selfish!" Toph yelled back. They were nearly in each other's faces, and before it got far I intervened.

"Enough!" I yelled louder than either of them. Everyone looked at me shocked with wide sleepy eyes. I turned to Katara. "Katara calm down. You're tired, and need sleep. We all do. So I want everyone to get there sleeping bag, and go to bed. Now!" That did it for everybody. Toph sat down on the ground, and made her tent. While the rest of us got our sleeping bags, and laid down. I looked up at the sky waiting for sleep to overcome me, but it didn't. I thought about what Toph said, but thought about it deeply. I needed to talk to her. I stood up, and as I walked over to Toph's earth tent I felt Katara's eyes on me. I knocked on one of the enclosed walls.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly. I didn't expect her to open up, but she did. I bent down and crawled in. I saw her at the end sitting up looking at me. I sat down at the other end, but jumped when the door closed behind me.

"What do you want?" She asked. She was getting over her anger, but some of it still showed.

"Look I know you're not selfish, but…" I started.

"If you're just going to yell at me, then leave," She said, and pointed to the closed door.

"If I was going to yell at you I would have done it outside," I said. I leaned back, and relaxed. "I know you're not selfish, but when you said you 'left everything' you meant it. Didn't you?" I asked. I looked at her still form. Something told me it was true.

"You won't tell them will you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Good. You better keep your mouth shut Twinkle Twin," She said, and punched me in the arm.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"What do you have any other nick names?" She asked with a grin.

"Two actually; Hothead and My little firebender," I told her.

"Really?" She looked like she wanted to laugh. "Who called you the last one?"

"My Dad. He's dead though. He was killed a few months ago on Zuko's ship," I told her simply. I didn't really feel any more pain when I talked about them.

"Who's Zuko?" She asked confused.

"Banished Fire Nation Prince, his thing is tracking down Aang. He held me hostage for a while too, just to get to him," I said. I had forgotten about Zuko, and Uncle for a while, but then as soon as I thought about Zuko the almost-kiss came to my mind. I felt as my heart speed up in my chest. I was glad that Toph was blind so she wouldn't see the pink on my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I asked.

"I can feel your heart beat," She told me. I placed my hand over my heart. "I can feel the vibrations in the earth. That's how I 'see' as you would call it."

"The stars here sure are beautiful out here. Too bad Toph can't see them!" I heard Katara shout from outside. I looked to Toph, and saw place her hand on the ground. She moved her hand along the earth forcibly, and all that could be heard was Katara yelp. Then I heard another yelp that I believed to be Sokka. I held back my chuckles, but then Toph sank her earth tent. She stood up frantically and looked around.

"That thing is back," Toph said. I stood up and looked up at the sky. A light blur of smoke was in the air.

"Well, how far away is it? Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes," Sokka said, and covered his face.

"I don't think so, Sokka," Aang said looking up. He noticed the same thing I did. We got up, and packed as fast as we could. When we were on the saddle Aang grabbed the reins, and we were in the air. Me, Katara, and Toph sat in the back of the saddle. Sokka was laid out in the middle like a star fish.

"Seriously what is that thing?" Katara asked as we looked at the smoke.

"It's a tank. I know that," I informed.

"But how does it keep finding us?" Toph said from next to me.

"I don't know, but this time I'll make sure we lose it," Aang said, and made Appa go faster. I settled down in the corner, and relaxed. I wasn't use to staying up this late, and I knew it would catch up to me. I was so tired that my eyes started closing as I sat up. I tried to stay awake just in case of an attack, but I found myself slipping in and out of sleep. My eyes were going down when I felt the rough thumb of Appa throwing us out of the saddle, and on to the small rock clearing. I just stayed where I was thrown, and closed my eyes.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep," Sokka said.

"Toph wasn't going to help anyways," I heard Katara say bitterly.

"Oh, shut up," I begged, and rolled on my back.

"I didn't know baby needed to be tucked in," Toph said.

"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what or who it is," Aang pointed out.

"It could be Zuko," Katara said, and my eyes snapped open. I didn't need to be reminded of him while I was trying to go to sleep. "We haven't seen him in a while."

"Zuko is this guy…" Sokka started explaining, but I cut him off.

"I already told her who Zuko is, and I don't think it's him. I was on his ship when it exploded. Remember?" I told them.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us couldn't have followed us here, so, now would everyone just shhh?" Sokka said setting his head, but then MoMo started jumping on him. "No, MoMo. Sleepy time." MoMo was trying to tell us something, because he started chirping. He ran to the edge of the cliff and started jumping. I let out a groan and stood up. "Don't tell me."

"That's impossible. There is no way they could of tracked us," Aang said, and Toph and Katara stood up to look.

"I can feel it with my own two feet," Toph said. Me and Aang walked over to the narrow path that lead to our small piece of land.

"Let's get out of here," Katara said nervously.

"Maybe we should face them. Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly," Aang said calmly with a weak smile.

"Aang, if they were really friendly they would wait until the morning to talk to us," I said, and rubbed my eyes.

"He's always the optimist," Sokka said, and joined the rest of us on the ledge. The tank came on to the narrow path, and stopped. I narrowed my eye when three lizards came out with three people on them. It was hard to see through the dust cloud, but once it was gone I got a good look. The same three girls from Omashu sat on the lizards looking at us.

"Azula," I whispered, and glared at the Fire Nation Princess.

"We can take them. Four on three," She said. We all went in to our traditional stances.

"Toph there's actually five of us," Sokka pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't count you, you know no bending and all," She said with a little chuckle.

"I can still fight!" Sokka shouted. I looked down the line as I stood next to Aang. We all had dark shadows under our eyes', and we wobbled a little as we stood. There was no way we could fight the way we were.

"Okay. Four on three, plus Sokka," She said. She earthbent three rocks in there paths, but the lizards just climbed over them.

"Okay we know who they are. Let's get out of here!" Sokka said, and the four of us made a run to Appa. Toph stayed back a second to block their way. I grabbed the sleeping bags on the floor, and threw them on the saddle. Out of nowhere I saw Toph land next to me.

"Appa, Yip Yip," Aang said. We left right on time too. As soon as we left the ground a blue flame came from behind us.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu," Katara said shocked.

"We could have taken them," Toph replied pouting.

"Are you kidding me? Crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them, one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary," Katara said. Now I was shocked. I didn't hear about that the last time.

"If that's true then I don't think I can fight them off with just two daggers. I would need a pair of dual dao swords," I said.

"They think Alec's the Avatar," Sokka said.

"Whose stupid idea is that?" Toph snorted. I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Mine. They thought I was the Avatar. So I played along. It's better than them thinking Aang is the Avatar," I said.

"But it's not worth you being chased around with blue fire at your back," Sokka argued. I shrugged my shoulders, and sank in to my seat. Five minutes I felt the sun's rays on my skin. Sokka started complaining about not getting sleep, but then Katara had an Idea that was bliss to my ears.

"Let's take a nap," She said. We all found a spot on the saddle, and started resting. It seemed like Appa knew what we were saying, because he started doing the same thing. We all screamed, and held on to something. Katara and Toph were holding on to the two holes on Appa's saddle. I was going to fall out until Sokka grabbed my hand. He brought me close to him, and I held on for dear life. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes tight. I finally opened them when we crashed landed by a river.

"Appa's tired," Aang said, and slid off of him. I detached myself from Sokka, and laid there_. I'm staying right here._ I thought.

"Okay, we've put in a lot of distance between us and them. The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep," Sokka said getting his sleeping.

"Of course, we could've gotten some sleep earlier, if Toph didn't have such issues," Katara venomously said. _Not again._

"What!" Toph yelled. I shut my eye tighter hoping they would stop while there ahead. "You're blaming me?"

"No she's not!" I heard Aang say.

"I am," Katara said.

"Hey, I never asked you for diddly-doo-dah. I carry my own weight. Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's Sheddy over here!" Toph exclaimed. That's when I sat up to see what was wrong.

"What? You're blaming Appa?" Aang demanded.

"Yeah, you want to know how they keep finding us? He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!" She said, and grabbed a bundle of fur. My eyes widened in realization.

"How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not. He is! Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem flying when it was just the four of us!" Aang yelled in her face.

"Hold on," I said to defend Toph, but then she earthbent her bag to herself.

"I'm out of here," She said and started walking.

"Wait," Sokka said walking in front of her. She bent the earth underneath him and moved him. We watched as she walked away.

"What did I just do? I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher. Now she's gone," Aang said and dropped himself to the ground. I sat on the saddle with my jaw dropped. _She walked out on us._ I thought.

"I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other. And I was so mean to her," Katara said.

"Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks," Sokka said, and sat down on a rock.

"I actually blame Katara, but Aang just hit the hammer a little too hard," I said. I got off of Appa, and leaned on him for support.

"We need to find Toph and apologize," Katara said.

"First Appa needs a bath," Aang said, and that's what we did. Me and Sokka took off Appa's saddle, and everything on it. Then Aang got Appa in to the water. From there Aang, Katara, and Sokka started washing the ten ton beast. While I got a bag, and collected all the fur. I wasn't sure why, but Aang wanted it. Once Appa was clean he came out of the water soaking wet.

He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here. I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail to lead the tank off-course. Alec, can I have the bag," He asked, but after he told us his plan I shook my head, and backed away.

"No. You're not going near those girls," I said, and held the bag away.

"Then what do you suggest we do? You don't know how to use my glider, and you can barely keep your eyes open," He said.

"They still think I'm the Avatar. Your life is more valuable than mine. Show me how to use it, and I'll go," I said holding out my hand for the glider.

"But you…" He started, but I interrupted him.

"But nothing. I'm not letting you endanger your life. If the Fire Nation got a hold of you they will kill you. It will be a painful death too," I said trying to scare him. He looked at me with big grey eyes. I thought I scared him too much, but that was the truth.

"What if they get you?" Sokka asked stepping forward. I hadn't thought about that.

"Then I get taken back to the Fire Nation," I said as my voice cracked. "Never mind that now. We're running out of time. I'll be fine, just show me how to use the thing."

"Okay," Aang said timidly. He then showed me how to kick off, and what to do in the air. He showed me how to hold it, and told me to bend with my feet. I paid close attention as he spoke. "When you're ready to land do it slowly. Just aim towards the ground, and slowly stop bending."

"Okay, got it," I said, and took the glider.

"Wait," Sokka said. I turned towards him, and was indulged in a firm huge. I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged back. "Be careful. Okay, Hothead."

"Yeah," I said, and we let go. I pulled the bag over my shoulder, and stepped back. "Look I saw a ghost town on our way here. I'll be waiting there. Once you find Toph go and find me." Then I opened the glider. I nodded my goodbye, and bent my knees. I kick off, and did exactly what Aang said. I airbent with my feet, and I was in the air. I looked up at the sky. I didn't dare look down. I felt the air rush in my face, but it didn't bother me. When I was high enough I angled myself forward, and kept at a steady pace.

If I weren't worried about falling asleep in the air, or being captured by the Fire Nation I would have enjoyed this a lot. I fly in the clouds looking down for the ghost town. I wobbled every once in a while when I closed my eyes for too long, but didn't fall. I only had to fly for about ten minutes when I saw the ghost town. I aimed towards the ground, and tried to gently land. Aang made it look easier than it was. I tried to land on my feet, but I ended up rolling in the warm dirt.

I grunted as I stood, up and wiped the dust off red sleeveless tunic. I grabbed Aang's glider, and looked at it to see if it was damaged. It was still in good condition. I looked around, and saw rows off shops that were torn down. Wood laid everywhere, and an eerie feel lingered in the air. I looked in the bag and say some of the left over fur. I let out a sigh, and started emptying it. I walked down the town with the glider in hand, and when I got to the end I stopped. I let the bag drop from my hand, and I sat down. _They'll be here any minute with Toph._ I told myself. I looked out at the trail of fur, and prayed to Agni Azula and her friends wouldn't catch up. I guess he didn't hear me, because from a distance I saw a girl wearing red coming down the trail with a lizard. _Only one? Where are the other two?_ I thought.

When Azula was in sight she hopped of her lizard, and looked at me with her amber eyes full of cold life.

"All right, you've caught up with me, Azula," I said coolly sitting down.

"Is the family resemblance really that noticeable, Avatar?" She said, and covered her left eye with her hand.

"I must find the Avatar to restore my honor!" She said intimidating Zuko. Then she used her regular voice. "It's okay. You can laugh its funny."

"Actually it kind of is," I said, and grinned. I would have laughed, but I didn't have the energy.

"I knew it was," She said smug, and laughed herself.

"So now what? Do you want to play Pai Shoi or something?" I asked, and stood. I was just acting ridiculous now.

"Now? Now, it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you," She said sharply. I stood up with the glider knowing I would have to fight her.

"I can't really run, so I won't," I said.

"Do you really want to fight me?" She asked, but as I was going to reply with a smart come back an ostrich horse ran between us. Someone landed off the animal with a conical hat. A dust cloud formed, and the man took of his hat. I went wide-eyed. It wasn't a man, it was Zuko. He wore brownish Earth Kingdom clothes, and his hair was no longer in a ponytail, but around his head. I hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Yes I really do," He said looking at his sister. He then looked at me, and his shock was visible on his face.

"Zuko?" I said surprised.

"What's the matter, ZuZu? You never seen the Avatar before?" His sister mocked. I pleaded with my eyes for him not to tell her I wasn't the Avatar, but then I heard her words.

"What's a ZuZu?" I asked looking at her. She just laughed, and Zuko quickly composed himself.

"Back, Azula._ She's_ mine," He declared. Even in my exhausted state I blushed from how that sounded.

"Still having girl troubles, are you now?" She said. "But so you know I'm not going anywhere." We all went in to a fighting stance. I held the glider tightly in front of me. We stood in a triangle waiting for the first one to strike. Azula shot the first fire, and got Zuko. He went flying backwards in to a front porch that collapsed on him. I wanted to run to him, but I saw a stream of blue at me. I rolled on the ground, and felt the heat of her fire. I looked up from the ground, and saw her attack again. I stood up quickly, and dodged another attack. I dropped the glider, and ran. I saw a trail of orange fire, and thought I was being attacked, but it was Zuko trying to attack Azula. Azula was more concerned about me than her brother. I used my bending to knock her back, and as I did she flew in to a white wall. She tried getting up, but fell for no reason.

"I thought you might need my help," I heard behind me, and saw Toph running to my side. I grinned at the earthbender. Azula bounced back to her feet. She saw Toph and aimed her blue fire at her, but before it could touch her water extinguished the fire. I looked to me left, and saw my three other friends. We all turned to Azula, who was now backed up in to a corner. We closed in on her, and she backed up until she could no more.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together," She said. I stood next to Toph and Zuko, but when I looked to my right I saw Uncle Iroh. _When did he?_ I thought, but I turned my attention to the girl in front of me. "I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

She scanned us with her eyes, but stopped on Uncle. With two fingers she shot him down. He screamed in pain as he fell. I forgot about Azula, and ran to the man on the floor. I skidded on my knees to his side. I looked down, and saw an ugly burn on his tunic. Tears ran down my face as I slowly touched his shoulder.

"Uncle!" I yelled, but then I heard an explosion. I kept my eyes on Uncle Iroh. I shook him lightly hoping he would get up. Then I saw Zuko on his other side.

"Ahh!" Zuko let out with anger.

"Get up," I said desperately. From the corner of my eye I saw my friends come up behind Zuko.

"Zuko. I can help," I heard Katara say.

"Get away from us," He yelled, and fired an arch of fire at them that they easily dodged. I didn't do anything.

"Alec," I heard Sokka.

"Leave," Zuko said again getting up, and facing them. They all backed up from his rage.

"Go away," I said darkly. They weren't going to leave unless I told them. Sokka looked shocked.

"Now!" They all heard the seriousness in my voice, and backed away. Aang dropped his staff, and grabbed Sokka. It took him, and Toph both to drag him out. I closed my eyes, and let the tears go down my face.

* * *

And here are the main points of today's story:

**-** Alec learned how to used a glider

**-** Zuko

I HAVE A **TRAILER** FOR THIS BOOK! Go on my **profile** to find the link

Or type in _**Another One Book 2: Another Day trailer**_ on youtube

I am trying to upload, but it will most likely be once a week for a while, because I don't have any back up chapters in case of writers block.

Thanks for all your support, and reviews.

Edited by Kya-Waterbender-Avatar

til next time

- Alec


	33. Chapter 8: I'm Not Sure When

Chapter 8: I'm Not Sure When

My whole body felt like a dead weight as I walked. I leaned most of it on Aang's staff, but my exhausted body was slowing down. Zuko walked next to me as he carried Uncle Iroh in his arms. After my friends left it was silent. I looked down at Uncle with eyes filled with sorrow. Then Zuko picked him up carefully to avoid touching his wound. Without a word I stood up, and grabbed the glider Aang left, and followed Zuko. There was no shelter in the ghost town since it was in flames, so we had to find somewhere else. On our way I found a plant, but not any plant an aloe vera plant. I had remembered months ago when Chief Hue was telling me about healing plants and that aloe vera were one of them.

I looked down at my left and saw a piece of the plant. I held on to it tightly hoping Zuko could find a use for it that would help Uncle. I looked ahead, and wiped some of the dried tears that lightly covered my cheeks. I knew I was probably really dirty, but I had to worry about that later. I was more concerned about the man in Zuko's arms, and that's what kept me going. I felt my eyes falling, but I shook it off, because a spark of hope rose. In front of us was a worn down healing hut. Sure half of the wall was missing, and there were wholes everywhere, but it wasn't on fire and it was shelter.

We walked up the weak steps on to the porch, and in to the hut. Zuko gently set Uncle by the window. I walked over to his side, and my legs buckled underneath me. I fell to my knees, and I dropped the staff. I watched as Zuko walked over to one of the two cupboards on the wall. He opened each one, and surprisingly found what he needed. Bandages for Uncle's injury. He took them, and walked over to his other side. Before he could take off the top of Uncle's clothes I held out my hand. Zuko looked at my closed fist, and I unfolded it to reveal the aloe vera.

Zuko knew what it was, and what it was for. He took it from my hand, and I felt as his fingers brushed over my hand. Which sent a shock through my arm. After he took it I backed away from him, and went over to the other wall. I sat on my knees, and watched. _Uncle will be okay._ I told myself.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I worked on Uncle's wound, and was relieved to see it wasn't as bad as I thought. He would have a scar, but he would live. That's all that matter. Once I was done I sat there with my hands on my lap. I looked over to the airbender who sat by the wall. I stood up, and walked over to her. I sat down next to her with my back to the wall. She looked down at Uncle with deep concentration. I was surprised that she was here. She had told her friends to leave, and stayed behind. _For what?_ I thought. She was no longer my prisoner, and there was no reason for her to stay, but she did.

She was a mess. The dark color under her eyes was evidence of her lack of sleep. Dust was on her sleeveless tunic. It was the same one I wore when I trained on the ship, and she still wore it. She was pale from exhaustion, and she swayed dangerously back and forth. She was ready to collapse any second.

"He's going to be alright. You can rest," I said. She turned her head towards me, and nodded. She swayed a little more before she fell. I thought she was going land the other way, but instead she landed on my lap. I tensed. I looked down at the sleeping girl on my lap. Her head on my thigh, and her curly hair was in her face. Her parted lips and steady breathing told me she was asleep. I wasn't sure either to mover her or not, but instead I just relaxed, and leaned my weight on the wall behind me. Then I remember when I saw her last on Zhao's ship.

I wasn't sure why I was going to kiss her. I just remembered her telling me things I wanted to hear. Then she sat next to me with no fear, but when I looked in her eyes, those Agni forsaken grey eyes, something just drew me closer. I let out a sigh. I didn't need to worry about this now. I looked down at the airbender. Most of her hair was in her face, so I gently moved it out of the way. She moved a little, and thought I woke her up, but I didn't. I stared out at the sky from the whole in the wall. It was still morning, and I knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Alec's POV

I wrinkled my nose. A smoky scent was in the air. I moved my head, and felt something under it. I didn't pay attention to that, but then I felt a weight on my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes, and turned to my other side and snuggled closer to the warmth. _Warmth?_ I thought. My eyes snapped open to see a brownish fabric in front of me. I looked up, and saw Zuko. Then down, and I saw his leg. Then on my shoulder, and I saw his hand. Once it made sense I backed away as fast as I could. _How did I end up on his lap? _I thought as I stood up.

"Ugh," Zuko groaned as he woke up. He put his hand on his head, and opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said shaking my head. Then a smirk appeared on his features.

"What my lap wasn't comfortable?" He asked mockingly. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"How did that even happen?" I asked.

"You tell me you were the one that landed on me," He said, and I blushed at the situation. I guess I was too tired to remember. _Still not as bad as waking up with his arm around my waist. _I thought, and remember that morning after Music Night.

"So I see you're still wearing my tunic," He said, but it wasn't mockingly. I looked down, and saw I was wearing it. I wiped of some of the dust that accumulated on it. I crossed my arms, and looked at him.

"I see you grew hair," I said lifting an eyebrow. He touched his head self-consciously, but then he furrowed his brow.

"I had hair before," He said irritated.

"Yeah. That thing you had on the middle of your head doesn't count," I said gibingly. He stood up, and was about to give a smart remark when we heard grunting behind us. I turned around to see Uncle moving. I went over to his side, and sat on my knees. Zuko went over and sat in front of him.

"Uncle?" Zuko called, and he opened his eyes. "Uncle... you were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack."

"To me it's not so much of a surprise," He said, and slowly sat. I placed my hands on his shoulder and elbow to help him up. He looked at me a little shocked.

"Alec?" He asked, and I gave him a warm smile. "When did you get here?"

"I stayed," I said. He made another grunting noise. Zuko and I helped him up.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get some things to make tea," He said, and walked out through the large hole in the wall. Once Uncle Iroh was sitting upright he let out a sigh.

"I'm glad you're okay, Uncle Iroh," I said.

"Why did you stay?" He asked. I sat back, and felt the light that came in through the window touch my face. I looked out, and it was mid-day.

"I needed to make sure you were alright."

"What about your friends?" He asked. I looked down at the ground.

"I told them to leave. If I didn't then Zuko would have lashed out at them," I said, and he nodded his head in understanding. After that Zuko came back with a few leaves. He went through one of the cupboards on the wall, and took out a tea pot. He made a fire, and put water from a canteen, that was on his waist, in to the pot. Then when he put the tea leaves in a smell filled the air. It wasn't the sweet kind, or the fresh kind that came from Uncle's tea, but it was a bitter smell. I looked over to Uncle, and he smelled it too. When I saw Zuko he was putting so much concentration in to this. I couldn't bring myself to cover my nose, and show I didn't like the smell. Zuko stood up, and went back to the cupboards. He brought back two cups with him. I watched carefully as he poured them. He handed one to Uncle. Then one to me, but I shook my head.

"No thanks. You probably need it more than me," I said politely. He brought it closer to me.

"Take it. I'm fine," He said. I couldn't refuse his kindness, and took it. Uncle and I glanced at each other wearily. I looked down at the green liquid. _Agni, help me._ I thought. I lifted up me cup, and gave a smile to Zuko. With a swift motion I shot the tea down my throat, but five seconds later I was choking. I coughed as I held my chest. It wasn't the nasty taste, but the heat. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a pounding on my back. After the last cough I sat straight, and controlled my breathing.

"It was good," I said in a strained voice. "I should have let it cool."

"I'll let mine cool down," Uncle said, and set his tea. I looked at him as he smiled. He had an excuse why not to drink it.

"So Uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her," Zuko said.

"Azula's crazy! How can you get along with_ that_? She chased me all around Omashu," I said.

"She chased you in Omashu?" Uncle Iroh asked a little shocked.

"She thinks I'm the Avatar," I told them nonchalant and shrugged my shoulders.

"I noticed," Zuko said.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Uncle asked.

"It's called acting. It's so Aang doesn't get taken to the Fire Nation, and killed. I know it's dangerous, but I'm just _Another One_ trying to fight _Another Day_," I said. Then Uncle's face became serious, and he turned to his nephew.

"It's time to resume your training, Prince Zuko," He said. Without our help he stood up. I looked down at the cup of tea he didn't drink and grinned. I picked up the cup, and handed out to him.

"You forgot to drink your tea," I said with a smile. His eye twitched at the sight of it.

"I'm fine," He said shaking his head.

"Are you sure? It's really good," I said sweetly. He looked at Zuko, and he watched his Uncle take the cup. He braced himself for the worst, and shot it down like I had. He cringed as it went down, and told Zuko it was very bracing. I wanted to laugh, but then Zuko would know the truth. After Uncle made some more tea he sat down and explained the use of lightning. I sat down with them and listened. Uncle asked if I should go find my friends, but I told him they would come looking for me. It would be better if I stayed in one spot and waited for them. Then we walked outside. I looked around, and noticed few trees, and a cliff side.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy, and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning," Uncle said, and sent lighting out over the cliff side.

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first," Uncle said. He signaled for me to move back. I did what he told me, but for some reason I had a felling this would go bad. Zuko breathed in, and moved his arms exactly how Uncle Iroh did. Then he did it, but not the way he wanted. He flew back, and I regret standing behind him. He flew straight in to me. I tried moving, but his arm hit me in the chest, and we both fell back. I propped myself on my elbows, and when I was going to get up Zuko unconsciously rolled on top of me. I was face to face with the Fire Nation Prince. Only half an inch separated us, and both our cheeks turned deep red. Zuko quickly rolled off of me, and I leapt to my feet.

_First Sokka, and now Zuko?_ I thought as I remember when I fell on him in Omashu. After the air was cleared of that situation Zuko tried several more time. All ending the same way; him falling in to the dirt. I had moved away, and sat down by the hut. I looked at the glider on my lap, and then at the sky. I wanted to go and find them, but I knew it was best to wait. I let out a sigh, and watched Zuko's failed attempt.

"I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself!" Uncle Iroh said. Then he turned to me. "Come here." I stood up and waked over. He had me and Zuko sit in front of him. I made sure there was enough space between me, and Zuko.

"Fire is the element of power," Uncle said and drew a simple Fire Nation insignia in the dirt. "The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance." Then he drew the Earth Kingdom insignia. "The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom." As he drew the Air Nomad Insignia I gave a broad smile. "The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor!" I chuckled, but Zuko had a bored look on his face. The Uncle drew the Water Tribe insignia. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole," He answered.

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff," Zuko complained.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful, too," He said.

"I never learned how to bend or fight like an airbender. I learned from a firebender, and was taught like one," I said. _That's why I'm Aang firebending teacher_. I thought.

"You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders," Uncle said, and I smiled. I knew exactly which technique he was going to show Zuko. "Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning."

"You can teach me to redirect lightning?" Zuko asked.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean. From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathways' flow, like this. I even taught Alec this," He said as he moved his arms.

"Wait. You taught her this?" Zuko asked in an angry tone. "When?"

"On the ship. It was right after the storm," I said, and stood up. I straightened my right arm and extended two fingers. Then with my left hand I traced down my right arm, to my stomach, and out. Then Zuko stood up.

"You're not even a firebender," He stated.

"It's still fun to do," I said, and moved my arms in a wave with a goofy smile. He looked down at me with displeasure. I stood up straight and my face hardened. I was going to tell him something when I head the roar of a familiar bison. We looked up, and saw Appa from a distance.

"I have to go," I said. I ran to where I left the glider, and picked it up. I lightly tapped the staff on the dirt ground. I turned to Zuko and Uncle who watched me. "I'm not sure when, but I'll see you again."

That was last thing I told them. I bent my knees, and used my bending to take me in the air. I looked down one more time, and waved my good-bye. I turned straight ahead, and saw the back of Appa. On Appa were my friends looking over the side. Well, all of them except for Toph who couldn't see anything that wasn't touching earth. Appa roar again like he was trying to signal me, but they didn't see I was right behind them.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled. They spun around and saw me.

"Alec!" Katara exclaimed. "Come on."

"Land!" I yelled back. She wanted me to land on Appa, but I wasn't sure what would happen if I did. I angled myself towards the ground, and they did the same. The area was a rocky climate with barely any greenery. I dove in, and when I landed I didn't fall. Appa landed next to me, and everyone jumped off. Before I could drop the glider I was indulged with arms. Once Aang and Katara let go I felt Toph punch me in the arm. I looked at all of them. They looked healthier and well rested. There were no more bags under their eyes, and they stood straight without wobbling back and forth.

"Alec, you're okay," Aang exclaimed worried yet happy.

"Of course I am," I said and rubbed my arm. I turned to Sokka. He had been quite the whole time. He looked at me with mixed emotions; anger, relief, and sadness. "Sokka…"

"Alec, are you crazy!?" He shouted suddenly throwing his arms in the air.

"No, I'm not. Thanks for asking," I snapped, sarcastically.

"We weren't sure what happened. So we went looking for you," Toph said crossing her arms. "You told us to leave."

"I only did that so Zuko wouldn't burn you guys," I said.

"And you stayed with him?" Sokka shouted.

"I stayed to make sure Iroh was okay," I shouted back. I glared at him, and stepped forwards.

"Why would want to make sure that old man was okay?" Sokka asked bitterly, making my blood boil at the question.

"_That old man_ made sure I didn't go crazy on that ship I was on for two months. So don't call him that!" I yelled. Aang came between us, and tried to calm us down.

"Okay, let's calm down. Alec's safe, and we're away from Zuko. Let's set up camp. We don't want a repeat of this morning," He said.

"Why are you defending them?" Sokka yelled at me.

"Why are you so worked up about this?" I asked, "It's over. I'm with you guys now!"

"I don't know maybe, because I care!" He yelled. "There from the Fire Nation. They hurt people."

"I'm one of them! If you don't remember!" I shouted.

"They killed your mother! If _you_ don't remember," He hissed, and my jaw dropped. It took everything in me not to drop him to the ground. I snarled at him, and stalked past him. I shoved him back with my shoulder, and walked away to go find firewood like Aang advised. It gave me time to think, but all I thought about was punching Sokka in the face. The anger was built up and instead of punching Sokka's face. I punched a tree. It wasn't one of my wisest move, but it helped. I looked down at my fist to see if it was bleeding like the last time, but it wasn't. I let it fall to my side as I kept walking.

It took my longer to get the wood, because I broke most of them. When I came back I made the fire. The sun was already down as we ate. It was a silent dinner. Usually I would sit next to Sokka, but instead I sat next to Toph. I stole occasional glances at him, but all he did was play with his food. _Stupid Water Tribe savage_. I thought venomously. He should have known not to bring up my mother. Even though I finally accepted her passing that was a delicate topic.

The tension was thick in the air as I suddenly stood up, and went over to Appa's saddle. I grabbed my Dad's old tunic, and a comb. I walked away from the camp site. I let out a breath when I was out of sight. I waked a little more until I found a small body of water. I took of the tunic I was wearing, and put on the other one. I dropped the sleeveless tunic, and went over to the water. I sat on my knees on the edge, and looked down at my reflection. I looked like a mess. I cupped my hands, and drew some water in to them. I splashed the fresh water on to my face as I closed my eyes. It felt good to take off the layer of dirt. When I looked back at my reflection I saw Sokka behind me. I combed my hair trying to ignore him.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you or brought up your Mom," He said, and I watched him from the reflection. I kept combing my hair like he wasn't there, and two minutes later he walked away. I knew he apologized, but I was still mad at him. He was there in the Spirit World when he saw Mom in the Water Room, and he should have known not to bring it up. Especially in front of Aang, Katara, and Toph. After I was cleaned I went back, and took out my sleeping bag. I said good-night to everybody except Sokka, and laid down. I rolled around for a while until sweet sleep cleared my mind.

* * *

Hello Reading People! This is the first post of 2013! YEAH! haha

If you have any questions asked 'em, and I'll answer 'em.

Til next time

- Alec


	34. Chapter 9: The Airbending Master

Chapter 9: The Airbending Master

"Today's the day! Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting earthbending! And this place, it's perfect, don't you think? Sokka? Oh, you're still sleeping, huh? Sorry," Aang exclaimed as he jumped from Appa's saddle. I watched him as I leaned against the ten ton flying beast. Sokka and Katara were in there sleeping bags asleep until Aang woke them up. I chuckled at Sokka's dismay. I still hadn't forgiven him yet, but I was no longer mad. Even if yesterday never had happened I would have still laughed at him. A loud boom shook the earth when Toph destroyed her earth tent.

"Goooood morning, earthbending student!" She announced in a cheerful mood.

"Good morning, Sifu Toph," Aang said bowing to his teacher.

"Hey, you never called me Sifu Katara," Katara said disappointed. She rose from her sleeping bag, and stood up.

"Well, if you think I should..." Aang trailed off.

"What are you going to call me?" I asked.

"Sifu Hotman," He answered.

"You make me sound old," I said jokingly. That's what they would call the older teachers at school. It wasn't used that much, but Aang was born a hundred years ago. _Makes sense._ I thought. Sokka grumbled, and glared at us.

"Sorry, Snoozles, we'll do our earthbending as quietly as we can," Toph sincerely said. I guess it wasn't that sincere, because Sokka ended up ten feet in the air from Toph's attack. When he landed he mumbled something incoherent and crawled off. After breakfast we all split to do our own thing. Of course Aang and Toph were going to practice earthbending, Katara went to watch, and I wasn't really sure where Sokka. I looked down the rocky valleys, and thought how fun it would be to go exploring. So I told Katara where I was going, and I left. I didn't have to tell her, but her being the mother figure would worry. So I grabbed a branch from the floor, and started walking with it as went. The rocks were huge. It looked like they surrounded me.

I got nostalgic when I passed a certain rock that look like wall. I touched the rocky wall, and let out a sigh. This reminded me how I found out I was an airbender, and all that came with it.

_I kicked the brick wall in front of me. I looked at the red brick, and went in to the traditional firebending stance. _I'll get it this time._ I thought. I punched out my fist, but nothing came out. No flames. No nothing. The sweat was thick on my face. I was suffocated by the humidity around me. The noon sun's rays came down on me like fish being cooked. I took in deep breaths from frustration as my shoulder came up and down. I stood in my backyard facing the brick wall that covered the side of the house. My curly hair was in a high ponytail. Oh, how I hated it being in a ponytail. _

_"Relax Alec. You'll get it. You just need to calm down," Dad said. He sat down on the grass with a patient look on his face. _

_"I don't get it! Almost everybody at school knows how to firebend, but I can't. What if I'm just another non-bender?" I asked frowning._

_"There's nothing wrong with being a non-bender. You shouldn't worry. You're only eight," He said giving me a reassuring smile. I walked over, and sat down next to him. _

_"We rise with the sun," Dad said. His golden eye toward the sun. His black shoulder length hair not in its usual top knot, swung back and forth with every deep breath he took. As he inhaled the energy of the sun I inhaled the fresh breeze. I closed my eyes trying to meditate, but it wasn't that easy for me._

_"I don't feel it," I squeaked.A roaring laughter escaped from my father. I looked up at him, and punched him in the arm playfully. He didn't feel it as the deep red Fire Nation tunic blocked it. I no longer sat cross-legged as I stood up. I started to feel frustrated from weeks of training. I trained, but nothing ever came of them. Dad stood up with the genuine smile on his face. _

_"You are a bender. I can see it," He said. He faced his hand palm up. Then a tiny flame crackled in his hand. I reached my hand out to touch it, but retreated when I almost burnt myself. I saw as his smile was gone, and a frowned appeared. I looked down in disappointment. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him smiling. "C'mon My little firebender."_

_"More training?" I whined. He stood up, and nodded his head. I let out a puff of breath, and crossed my arms. We had been training for two hours. He walked over to the brick wall, and stood in front of it. He motioned for me to take a step back, and I did. He went in to his stance, and sent two shots of fire at the brick. The red, and orange flames were fierce. Then Dad made two fire whips. He twirled them around himself, and they looked elegant. He stopped firebending, and turned to me. _

_"Firebending is a source. That source is used in many different ways. It can be brutal, or it could be amusing. It can kill, or it can save. It all depends on how you use it. Firebending is controlled be emotion. That's why it depends on the firebender. You need to be calm to control your element calmly. If you get your bending from frustration then it will show in blind rage. That goes for any element; water, earth, fire, or _air_."_

_"Why did you say air? The airbenders are extinct. Fire Lord Sozin killed them all," I said proudly at the new information I got from school. Dad shook his head._

_"Emotion is a big part of bending. Even the Air Nomads used their emotions," He said._

_"How do you know this?" I asked, and placed my small hands on my hips._

_"A wise man told me," He said grinning, "Anyways, firebending is also controlled by a drive. A desire for something that we want."_

_"What's your drive, Dad?" I asked._

_"To keep you safe," He said. He kneeled down to my eye level, and smiled. "I promised your mother that I would do that. That's my drive."_

_"To bad mom won't see me firebend," I whispered looking down._

_"She might not be here, but she would still be proud of you," He said placing his hands on my shoulders. _

_"Then why doesn't she want me to tell anyone I'm a bender?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders._

_"Maybe you'll be so great the other people will be jealous," He said playfully poking my stomach._

_"You're just sayin' that, because you're my Dad," I told him giggling. Then he stood up straight._

_"Maybe, or maybe it's true," He said. "I want see your forms." I went in to my bending stance. Knees bent, arms out, elbows bent, and breath. I punched out my fist, and looked at Dad. He shook his head._

_"You can't lock your arms. If you do then it'll be harder to draw your next move. Keep them lose," He explained, and demonstrated. _

* * *

_The next day I was outside again training. The same time at noon, the same sweaty face, and the same frustration I had yesterday. The only difference was that Dad was inside making lunch. I was putting all my concentration in to this. All last night I thought about my drive. There wasn't much an eight year old could really want. _Work!_ I thought, and started doing my forms. All I wanted was to firebend, and make my Dad proud. I bent my knees, and placed my hands on them. My breathing was fast. I stood up straight, and went out of my stance. I spread out my arms, and took in a deep breath. I brought them together fast, and with all the little energy I had. _

_Everything happened so fast. The only thing I remembered was flying backwards. I rolled along the grass, and stopped when I hit the back fence. I blinked as I stared at the brick wall. There were no burn marks. _But how?_ I asked myself. _

_"Alec!" I heard Dad yelled. He ran out of the house as soon as he saw me hit the large wooden fence. He kneeled down next to me, and shook me lightly. "Alec, say something!" I looked up at him._

_"What happened?" I asked, and he relaxed. _

_"What were you doing?" He asked. I slowly stood up, and he helped me. He looked into my grey eyes waiting for my answer._

_"Practicing," I said. I looked over at the brick wall again. Then I was pulled in to a tight huge. Dad was holding me so tight it was hard to breathe._

_"Dad," I said and tapped his back. He let go of me, and when I looked at him I saw a stray tear. "Why are you crying?"_

* * *

_"I'm an airbender?" I asked. After we went in to the house Dad had me sit on the couch, and he told me everything slowly. I sat there confused, and shocked. I wasn't sure what to say. I had just found out that my grandfather was and Air Nomad monk. I had so many questions. "Was Mom an airbender?"_

_"No," He said shaking his head. "You're the first airbender in the family since your great-great-grandmother."_

_"Why are we in the Fire Nation?" I asked. This seemed to be one of my bigger questions. It was like asking; why are we in the nation that wiped out the airbenders?_

_"Well a long time ago, A hundred years ago, your grandfather took a trip to the Fire Nation. He did it on the same day the Fire Nation attacked."_

_"But they knew he was an Air Nomad, right?" I asked. Dad shook his head._

_"Your grandfather always wanted to see the world, and his first trip was to the Fire Nation. He was fifteen I think, but anyways. He wore their colors the day he went. It saved his life."_

_"But grandma Hariti? Did she know about grandfather?"_

_"Yes she did," Dad answered. Grandma Hariti and grandfather Zahide were Mom's parents. They passed away before Mom did. "She was from the Fire Nation. She never told anyone, because she loved your grandfather too much. Your Mom didn't tell me any of this until after we were married, and I kept her secret, because I love her. So now this secret is yours to hold, and if you ever do tell anyone do it for the right reasons."_

_"Okay," I said looking down. I tried to take in this new information; this _illegal_ information. "Does anyone else know?"_

_"No, just you and me," He told me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. _

* * *

_That night and many other nights I had nightmares, but they were true. Those nightmares were memories. _

**_"Please no more!" I screamed. The Fire Nation soldier dunked my head back in the pool. I struggled, but a seven year old couldn't fight a grown soldier. They took my head out as I tried to breath. "Momma!"_**

**_"Tell us what nation did your 'Momma' came from, and we'll stop," The solider said. My eyes were shut not wanting to see their faces._**

**_"Fire Nation," I said. That was the only answer I knew._**

**_"Again," The solider said. When I opened my mouth to plead my body was held under the water. This time when they took me out I couldn't say anything. The water burned my throat. I cried, but that didn't seem to stop them._**

**_"The Fire Nation is the best Nation. Be proud," And with that they dunked my head in to the pool._**

_Many nights I woke up screaming. Dad would come in asking what happened or what was wrong. I told him it was nothing, and when I finally got him to leave I would curl in to a ball and cry. It had finally all made sense. The soldiers had taken me and Mom to the Water Room, because they knew or they thought. Dad never knew about this, because I was too scared to tell, and mom was deathly ill. Sometimes I thought about what is would be like If I did tell him. I wasn't sure, but somehow I knew we would move. Go somewhere safer; perhaps the Earth Kingdom. We could go to Ba Sing Se or Omashu as refugees, but those were just dreams. Later in the night I would go back to sleep every time would say there's nothing to cry about._

* * *

_Things were getting harder after a few months at nine years old. I didn't pay attention in school that much anymore, because I knew they were lying. I knew they were brainwashing us. Giving us these propagandas of how the Fire Nation was the holy land, and that we had to be loyal. I started rebelling. I never spoke out in fear that I would slip something about being an airbender, but I didn't say anything. I didn't believe them. I didn't value there information. Everything Dad told me I believed. _

_I separated myself from other people, but it's not like I wanted to. They just didn't want to be around me. I was different to them, because I didn't get excited about war. It was exciting, but not the killing. They especially didn't want to be around me when one of the teachers saw my glaring at a picture of the Fire Lord Ozai. _

_I thought about this as I went through my forms. I trained harder than ever before, but never used my bending. Dad never pushed me, I pushed myself. I spent hours outside trying to get the forms right. Sometimes Dad would have to make me stop, but as I trained I noticed Dad had not come back from work. _

_"Alec," I heard Dad call from inside the house when he came home. _

_"Outside!" I called out as I did a failed side kick. Dad went to the backyard wearing his apron from work. The white cloth had dark spots everywhere from working with fire. He was a blacksmith it was normal._

_"Why are you training? You should go do your homework," He told me, but I shook my head, and practiced my side kick._

_"No homework," I said simply._

_"Alec, stop and look at me," Dad said sternly. I barely heard him like that, so I did what he said. When I looked at him he looked serious. "Alec, I know you have homework. The Head master and Ms. Kwan came to the shop today. I know you're not doing school work. They told me that if you don't start paying attention then you'll be sent to reform school."_

_I looked down, and balled my fists as he spoke. My teacher had talked to Dad, and they were threatening us. I never seen this 'reform school' everyone talked about, but I knew it was a bad place_

_"Why should I listen to them?" I questioned. "All they do is talk about how this country is so 'great'. If they're so great then why did they have to destroy a whole nation to get where there at?"_

_Dad's face softened understanding my lack of interest in school. He let out a sigh, and walked forward. He stopped in front of me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him as he looked down._

_"Alec. You're upset aren't you?" My silence was a good enough answer. "I was upset too. Before I married you're Mom I never thought much of what they did to the Air Nomads, but once she told me I really thought about it. I did the same things you're doing, but avoiding the things around you isn't going to help."_

_"How can I be around these people though?" I asked._

_"By _these people_ you mean the Fire Nation?" He asked, and I nodded my head. "Alec, the Fire Nation aren't bad people."_

_"Yeah they are," I argued._

_"No, because we are Fire Nation, and so was your Mom. We're not bad people. You have to see that. You can't blame a whole nation for something one man did. If you do then you'll be full of hate, and I don't want to see that. You're so young, and free right now. Never hate, but forgive. Even if you don't like school you need to listen to what they're saying, but that doesn't mean you have to believe it. How knows maybe they'll teach you something useful," Dad told me. He gave me a genuine smile. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him._

_"Thanks Dad."_

_"No problem. Now My little Firebender I want to see your forms," Dad said, and I let go._

_"Dad, I'm not a firebender," I told him, but he just shrugged his shoulders._

_"But you'll always be mine," He said. I playfully rolled my eyes, and went in to my forms. We weren't five minutes in to training when I heard, "Don't lock your arms."_

I chuckled. Those were some of my favorite memories. It was funny. Sometimes when I fought I could hear him saying: Don't lock your arms. I always had problems with that. I would lock my arms so tight that they wouldn't move freely.

My thoughts were drawn away from me when a brown baby cub with two tiny horns walked by.

"Oh, look it's a cub," I said to myself as bending down to pet it. I pet it a few times and it wagged its tail. His fur was soft. Then he looked at me, and looked at the direction it came from. I looked, and he started running.

"Aw! Come back!" I yelled. I ran after it to play with it, but the little thing was fast. I ran after, and it looked back at me mockingly that I couldn't catch up.

"Okay, karma person or thing, whoever's in charge of this stuff. If I can just get out of this situation alive, I will give up meat and sarcasm. Okay?" I heard. I arched an eyebrow and looked up to see Sokka stuck in the ground. He looked up to the sky, and moved his hands as much as he could. My eyes widen when I saw him, and then he saw me.

"Alec! Thank goodness!" He exclaimed.

"Sokka! What happened," I asked, and ran to his side. I reached down, and grabbed him by his shoulders. I instantly started pulling.

"Alec, stop!" He yelled. I stopped and looked at him.

"I need to get help," I said. I was about to turn around when I heard him.

"No, don't go," He pleaded. I looked down at him, and nodded. He looked like he had been there for a while.

"Does anyone else know you're here?" I asked. He shook his head, and I sat down next to him.

"No, you're the first one to find me," He said. There was a small pause. I looked around, and saw the sun going down. It was going to be late. Then he started talking again. "Alec. I am sorry about yesterday."

"Oh it's okay," I said taking my Dad's advice he gave to me years ago.

"No, I truly am," He told me and his voice I knew he was.

"I know you are. I'm sorry for calling for calling you a Stupid Water Tribe savage," I said resting my chin on my hands.

"You what?"

"Nothing."

"Friends?" He asked. I looked down at him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"The best," I replied. I let go, and looked ahead at the furry cub in front of me. He wagged his tail in delight. "Do you know he was in this hole?" Of course no response. I bent forward, and picked him up.

"I wonder where his Mom is," I thought aloud. Sokka shrugged his shoulders as much as he could. Then I heard a roar. I turned around, and saw a bigger version of the animal I was holding. I jumped to my feet as soon as I saw the full grown moose-lion.

"There," Sokka answered. His voice cracked in fear. I set down the baby moose-lion. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise. Keep your head down." I said. The moose-lion flared it's nostrils at me, and stomped. The mother moose-lion charged at me. I screamed, and my first instinct was to jump. I used my airbending to jump over it. I landed on the ground gracelessly. When I turned around I saw the moose-lion looking for me. She turned around and saw me. Her eyes wide with a mother's rage. She charged again, and I jumped. I tightly held my eyes closed prepared for the rough landing, but I felt no land. I snapped my eyes opened to see I was flying. I stared down at Sokka from the air in wonder.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

"I don't know!" I yelled. I tried to move my arms, but they were locked in place by fear. Then I noticed I was airbending with my hands. Right after I figured that out I stopped airbending. It wasn't a good idea, because I fell down to the ground. I grunted as I fell in the dirt. I looked up to see the animal coming towards me. When I thought I was going to be a goner Aang come out of nowhere, and airbent the moose lion away. I stared in awe as the beast flew back. The animal finally got it and ran away. Aang turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head, and he helped me up. He turned around, and saw Sokka. "Sokka are you alright?"

Sokka was about to come out with a sarcastic come back, but then an unexpected clapping appear. I snapped my head towards Toph. She sat on a rock, slowly clapping her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Enjoying the show," She replied.

"Why didn't you do something? Sokka was in trouble! Alec was in trouble!" Aang shouted. Toph shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed something that I believed to be Aang's staff, but after Aang went off on her, she told him to earthbend. I was so confused, but didn't think much about it. We got Sokka out of the hole, and went back to camp. I held Sokka up as we walked, but I kept thinking about that thing I did. I was thinking about showing Aang, so he could tell me if it was normal. After we got back it was dark, and Katara made dinner. This time I sat next to Sokka. I looked at everyone anxious, and I set my bowl down.

"Aang I need to ask you something," I said seriously. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Aang put his bowl on his lap, and looked at me.

"What about?" He asked.

"I was airbending when I was trying to get away from the moose-lion, but I got stuck in the air," I said slowly picking my words.

"Huh?" He asked.

"She couldn't get down," Sokka said eating a chunk of meat Katara put in his soup.

"Wait. How?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I was bending with my hands, and I couldn't move my arms," I said.

"Can you do it again?" He asked. I stood.

"Maybe," I said, and jumped a few times. I stuck out my tongue in concentration. I was finally going to give up when I did it. I gave surprised squeal. My arms were strictly to my side, and I bent with me hands. I balled them in a fist, and I looked down to see I was a yard in the air. Aang jumped to his feet. I relaxed my arms, and once again gracelessly fell to my feet. He looked at me with big eyes.

"I've never seen that before, and I've seen everything. Well that has to do with airbending," He told me.

"Wait. I think I can do it again," I said. I locked my arms to my side, and jumped. The air I was bending kept me up. I slowly stopped, and landed softly. "This is so awesome!"

"Did you make this up yourself?" He asked. I nodded my head. He punched his fist in the air, and spun around.

"What?" I asked in his little outburst. He stared at me with big grey eyes.

"Do you know how I got my arrows?" He asked pointing to his head. I shook my head.

"Isn't it because you made the air scooter?" Katara asked. She, and everyone else had been watching us.

"Yeah, because I made up a new technique," He said. I raised an eyebrow at my airbending friend. "After I made the air scooter I became a master. Alec you're a Master Airbender."

"What? No I'm not," I asked gaping at him. "I don't know anything about airbenders or airbending."

"You are. When you make a new technique you become a Master Airbender. You can do it that way or spend twenty years training, and learning," Aang told me. I smiled at this new information. Dad would have been so proud.

"So I'm a Master?"

"Yes."

"Are you joking with me?"

"No," He answered. I felt the rush of excitement wash over me. The excitement was short lived when a rainstorm came out of nowhere. Before we could get soaking wet Toph made a huge earth tent.

"Great, now can we eat?" Toph asked. Without breaking my smile I sat down, and ate my dinner peacefully. I had so many questions, but they would have to wait. I wanted everyone to eat, and get some rest. After dinner we got out our sleeping bags, and went to sleep. I stayed up thinking. All I thought about was the amazing new thing I discovered. Then I jumped when a flash of lightning sounded through the air. I turned my head towards the storm, and hope Zuko, and Iroh found a better place to stay.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? Do some of the scenes seem familiar? Some of the flashback scenes were in some of the eariler chapters. :)

Sorry I couldn't post yesterday I had a huge project due, and I was too tired.

I think you guys are going to LOVE the next chapter. ;)

**6 reviews until a 100! HOORAY! (^.^)**

I can't think of anything else to tell you guys so...

Til next time

- Alec


	35. Chapter 10: Man Behind the Mask

Chapter 10: Man Behind the Mask

I hummed a soft melody as I stirred the rice. It was a very nice day as the birds sang, and my friends slept. We had left the rocky clearing a day ago, and now we stayed at a clearing in the woods. I had woken up first like always, but I felt bored. I had already meditated, and I thought about practicing my 'air jets', but I didn't want to wake my friends up. After I made the air jets I practiced them every day. I even tried to teach Aang, but he couldn't get it. I chuckled at the memory of him trying. He couldn't seem to lock his arms. That was a habit I got when I was smaller, but I guess he never did.

I was so bored this morning I tried cooking.

It was always Katara who made the meals, and I thought she needed a break. So I went through the supplies we had, and started cooking. Katara, Aang, and Sokka knew I couldn't cook for my life, but that was before I was captured. After spending hours with Chief Hue I learned something's, but this was my first time doing it by myself. I had found some herbs around the area so I took them. Then I found the rice. I didn't want to make rice like we had every morning, so I added some berries and leechi nuts. I inhaled, and it smelled good, but the rice was purple due to the berries.

"What is that?" I heard Katara wake up.

"Morning," I said cheerfully. Katara slowly got out of her sleeping bag, and walked towards the pot.

"Good morning. What are you making?" She asked, and yawned. She rubbed her eyes, and looked down at the purple rice. She made a face like she wasn't sure what it was.

"Breakfast," I informed her.

"Really? You didn't have to. I could've done it," She said. Then she inhaled. "But it does smell good."

"Thanks," I said proudly. After Katara woke up one after another did too. Each one had their own comment. Sokka of course was the last one to wake.

"So you're making breakfast?" He asked skeptically. Then he went in to his bag to grab his blue tie for his hair.

"Yeah," I said for the tenth time already.

"Are you sure it's….um…safe?" He asked.

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically. I scooped the rice I made in to four bowls and handed them out. When I gave Toph her bowl she smelt it.

"It smells sweet," She commented. Then I handed Aang his.

"Why is it purple?" He asked, and poked at it with his finger.

"Try it," I said handing the last bowl to Sokka. I sat down next to Sokka, and watched as everyone stared at their bowl; everyone except for Toph who smelt it again. Toph was the brave one, and took the first bite. We watched with careful eyes at her reaction. She chewed on it for a second, and took another bite.

"It is sweet," She concluded. A wave of relief came over me, and I took a bite. It was good. We all ate our first bites in silence as we enjoyed the change in menu.

"How did you learn to make this?" Katara asked.

"I helped the Chief on Zuko's ship," I said taking another bite. "They knew I couldn't escape, or swim. So they let me, or at least Iroh did."

"Wait. How did they know you couldn't swim," Sokka asked. His full attention on me. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't have mentioned the last part. There were something's I didn't tell them on purpose so they wouldn't get worried. Especially Sokka. Sokka was my best friend, and he cared about me. So he would get the most worried.

"I was trying to escape," I said bluntly, but I didn't tell them from whom. If I did I would have to tell them about the two soldiers, and that would just be awkward.

"How did you get out? Someone must have pulled you out," Katara said. I cursed her for that.

"I…I don't know. I just remember waking up," I stuttered. Then Toph cleared her throat. I looked at her. She looked at me like she knew I was lying. I shrugged it off. It was most likely a coincidence.

"I can tell you're lying," She said in a sing-song voice, and ate her purple rice. I choked on the rice I had just put in my mouth. _Okay, not a coincidence._ I venomously thought. I was going to ask how she knew, but then Aang spoke. The tension was thick in the air as they waited for my answer.

"Who pulled you out?" Aang asked. I bit my lip, and looked around. I wasn't sure whether to lie or not.

"Um…Zuko," I said a little above whisper. They all looked at me wide-eyed. Sokka turned himself so he faced me.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked worried.

"No. He didn't," I said, and looked at the human lie detector. She wore a grin like she knew something. I turned a light pink thinking about what happened after he pulled me out.

"I don't trust Zuko, but I'm glad he saved you," Sokka admitted sheepishly. I grinned, and moved my empty bowl away from myself.

"Well I'm done. Oh yeah! We need supplies," I informed. The last place we were at was Gaoling and we haven't been to a village since.

"Again?" Katara asked. I nodded my head. "Sokka are there any villages nearby?"

"Let me see," He said. He bent back, and grabbed the map behind him. He opened it, and looked over.

"I can already see one. It's not too far from here," Toph said setting her bowl on the ground.

"How far does your vision go?" I asked laughing. She shook off my comment, and pointed in the direction.

"North," She answered. Sokka scanned the map.

"It's a Fire Nation colony," He said. I clapped my hands together.

"Great! I'll get the disguises," I said, and turned to retrieve my bag.

"Oh, no! I am not going with you. Remember the last time we went?" He asked.

"That Pai Shoi game was fun," I said laughing. I got my bag, and went back to the circle. "Who's going with me?"

"Alec. I don't think it'll be safe for you to go," Katara said, and I slumped my shoulders.

"Why?" I asked like a child that got told no.

"You're wanted as the Avatar, and your hair kind of gives you away," She said, and I touched my hair. The curls were kind of noticeable.

"Can't you put it in a braid? It'll look like yours, but no hair loopies. Too Water Tribe," I said. She put her finger on her chin to think, and I clasped my hands together. I gave her big grey wolf- puppy eyes.

"Okay. You can go," She said, and I jumped up. I don't know why but I felt like I needed her permission, but then again she was like the mother of the group. "Sokka are you going?"

"Nope," He said, and crossed his arms.

"I'll go," Toph said. She was still eating her purple rice that she seemed to enjoy.

"Sorry Toph, but I think it would be noticeable if you went too," Katara said, and Toph stuck out her tongue at her.

"What if I went? I wanna see a Fire Nation colony again!" Aang said airbending to his feet.

"Aang you are the Avatar," Katara argued. I went through my bag, and took out the large Fire Nation cloak, and handed it to Aang.

"If he wears that then he'll be fine," I said. Then Aang gave her wolf-puppy eyes. In the end she agreed. So Aang put on the cloak, Katara made one braid going down my back, and I held Aang's staff. We looked like normal Fire Nation children. We said our good-byes, and they told us we had an hour. If we were back by then they would come looking for us. As we walked I played with the bag over my shoulder. Instead of having my daggers around my waist I put them in the bag. It was safer that way.

"So did Zuko really save you from drowning?" Aang asked after a few minutes of silence. He had the hood over his head making it hard to see his face.

"Yeah," I answered, and he nodded his head. I wanted to change the subject so I did. "Am I going to have to bald myself? You know since I'm a master now."

"No. You only bald yourself if you learned years of the Air Nomad philosophy," Aang said. Then we both laughed at the thought of me being bald. I was glad to know I wouldn't have to be. Our laughter echoed the forest around us, but I stopped when I saw a flash of blue. I turned my head, but it was gone. I looked at Aang, but he looked unfazed. "You can get tattoos though. It's a sign showing you are a master."

"Maybe after the war," I told him.

"That's a good idea," He commented.

"Does it hurt getting them?" I asked. I knew they used a needle and ink, but I wasn't sure how it felt.

"Yeah a little, but if you don't concentrate on it then not so much."

"How old were every one else when they got their's."

"They were around their twenties. Me and you are the youngest."

"Wow. Only fourteen and I'm already a Master Airbender. Not just that, but a Master Swordsman too," I said in realization.

"Sometimes I feel like everything is coming too fast. Sometimes I just want to be a normal twelve-year-old Air Nomad," Aang said nostalgically.

"You mean a hundred and twelve-year-old," I joked, and lightly elbowed him.

"I think we're here," I said as I heard the noises of the busy colony. This colony wasn't like the one we went to the last time. As we walked I saw normal Earth Kingdom citizens and Fire Nation citizens walking, and talking. They looked like they were normal people getting along. This was odd, because I never seen them together peacefully.

"Hey Alec," Aang said. He pulled on my tunic to get my attention. I looked to wait he was pointing at, and there was a brick wall of wanted posters. We walked over to it, and looked through the vast collection. Then one caught my eye. Mine. I smiled as I reached over and ripped it off the wall. I carefully rolled it up, and stuffed it in my bag. Then I found Aang's and did the same. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting some souvenirs," I said with a grin. Behind Aang's I saw a familiar one. The Blue Spirit. I shrugged my shoulders. I already had that one. I skimmed over them and found another one. Zuko and Iroh. While Aang was looking at one of himself I stretched and ripped it off the wall, and stuffed it in my bag. I was going to read all these later.

"Hopefully we can find a Pai Shoi game to go to."

"Maybe, but let's go get some supplies."

Aang nodded his head, and as we walked I enjoyed the peaceful feel the colony gave. It was calmer as if they did this every day. Children ran around with no care in the world, and the adults laughed. It was really a sight to see. Me and Aang took our time going through the stores. Aang picked the fruit. I was helping him until I heard a scream. I turned around, and faintly saw a blue figure in front of a man. The man ran away, and the blue person handed something to a woman in the corner. The woman bowed her thanks and went off. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look, but then the blue figured looked at me. His gaze laid on me, and I locked eyes with the Blue Spirit.

I wondered who hid behind that mask; the devil's face with horns. Its face forever in an evil snarl, but under it I knew was a person. That person had caught the attention of Prince Zuko, but why? That was the real question. The Blue Spirit held a pair of dual dao swords close to himself. His stance was intimating, but I wasn't intimidated. Curiosity took control, and I took a step forward.

"Aang, look," I said, and he turned around. I didn't move my eyes away from him as I grabbed Aang's hand, and started walking forward. I moved through the people with Aang in tow. "It's the Blue Spirit."

"The Blue Spirit?" Aang questioned. The Blue Spirit looked at me, and turned away. He ran, but I ran after him. I let go of Aang to go faster, but I knew he was behind me. I ran through the alley I saw him in, but he was running in to the forest. Adrenalin set in with curiosity and I was running at full speed.

"Alec," I heard Aang from behind me, but I didn't stop. The Blue Spirit turned his head to look at me.

"Wait!" I called out. I noticed him slowing down, but he didn't stop. I finally lost him in a wall of bushes, but I went through them to find myself in a large clearing. In the middle was the Blue Spirit with his knees bent catching his breath. Aang came in through the bushes, and stopped next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. The Blue Spirit was alarmed by my presence, and drew his swords. He looked at me, and there was a silence. He slowly looked to my side, and saw Aang. He looked him in the eye, and it was like they were having a conversation I didn't know about. Then I felt Aang tug on my arm.

"Alec let's go…" He trailed off, but I ignored him.

"Who are you?" I asked again, but he just tilted his head. I was about to ask again when I felt the earth shake. I steadied myself, and held on to Aang as he held on to me. Then there was a loud stomping sound, and the next thing I knew we were surrounded by five men on their own rhinos. Me and Aang moved back until we were next to the Blue Spirit. I guess the Blue Spirit saw them more as a threat, and turned his swords to them. These people didn't look that friendly. One man had a nose ring with feathers on his head, one man held a spear, one man wore a mask, one man had a bow and arrow, and the last man swung a chain. Their rhinos slowly circled us.

"Look who we have here boys!" The one with the nose ring boomed. "The Avatars and The Blue Spirit."

"Our lucky day," One man replied.

"And who are _you_?" I asked. I handed Aang his staff, and placed my hand in the bag, so if they attacked I could grab my daggers.

"Mongke and the Rough Rhinos, little miss," The leader said proudly. _The Rough Rhinos?_ I thought to myself. Then it hit me. I had heard about them in school. Each specialized in their own technique of fighting. Their leader, Colonel Mongke, was a talented firebender, Ogodei carried chains, and Kahchi a spear. While Yeh-Lu specialized in explosives and wore armor, and Vachir wielded a bow. We spent weeks talking about them.

"What do you think we should do with them?" Ogodei asked.

"We can send them straight to the Fire Lord," Mongke answered.

"Maybe we can find some other uses for the girl too," Vachir added, and laughed. I moved back and took out my daggers. I dropped the bag, and turned to Aang.

"Bison whistle?" I asked, and he took it out. Before he could put it to his lips an arrow shot it out of his hands. He looked at his hands shocked.

"Round them up," Mongke said, and the circle around us became smaller. Me and Aang were back to back with the Blue Spirit, and I cursed silently at our bad luck. The archer shot a bow at the Blue Spirit, and he broke it in half. The next events happened fast.

We all split up and tried to behind ourselves. Ogodei threw his chains at me, and I barely dodged them. I would have used my air jets, but I had things in my hands. Instead I shot out my foot sending an air wave at the rhino. The rhino moved back. A flaming arrow landed at my feet, and I jumped back. I hit what I thought was a tree, but it was another rhino. When I was going to back away I was pulled up by the back of my tunic. I squirmed as I landed on my stomach on the rhino. My hands were pulled behind me, and restrained by rope.

I looked up at Monkge who had a smirk. I glared at him. Then out of nowhere the Blue Spirit pulled back him, and threw him of his rhino. I smiled gratefully at him as he cut the ropes restraining my hands. I tried to look through his mask, but all I saw was gold; a familiar gold. The Blue Spirit helped me off the rhino, and continued fighting. I fought and dodge, but as I did I caught a few glimpses at the spirit. The way he moved with his swords was familiar too. I tried hard to think of who it could be.

The air was filled with adrenaline as I fought. The air stirred as I bent, but there we were still being attacked. I looked ahead to see the archer. He shot arrow after arrow at me. I jumped to side, but closer. When he was going to shot another I thew my dagger, and with luck I cut the string of the bow. The archer looked in shock as he had no other weapon. I took the time to knock him down with my airbending.

I ran to get my dagger, but the archer's rhino went in to mad, and charged at me. Quickly I stuffed my one dagger in to it's sheath, and used my air jets. I went in to the air before he could hit me. The rhino didn't try to come after me, but kept running. I slowly stopped bending, and land on my feet. I looked over to Aang, and the Blue Spirit, and together they took down Mongke. Mongke fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Retreat!" He announced, and jumped up. He ran to his rhino, and we didn't try to stop him. They all ran like the cow-chickens they were. Two of them had to share a rhino since most of them ran off.

"Yeah! Keep running!" I shouted at them in our victory.

"Alec, don't call them back," Aang said. Then I saw the Blue Spirit leaving.

"Wait!" I said, and ran over to him. He turned to me. "I owe you one."

He shook his head, and I knew he wasn't going to talk. I still felt like I did owe him, because he freed me from being taken by Mongke and his 'rough' rhinos.

"Will you tell me who are?" I asked, but he shook his head. I turned my head to see what Aang was doing, but he was just looking for the bison whistle. I turned back to the Blue Spirit, and he held something out. I looked down and saw my other dagger.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, but as I reached out to get it I touched his hand. There was a light spark, but it shocked me enough to drop the dagger. The spark was familiar as well as everything else I saw him do today. The Blue Spirit looked me in the eyes before he bent down to grab my dagger, and I knew who he was. I grinned as I bent down too. I moved closer so I could whisper in his ear.

"Thank you, Zuko," I said, and kissed his cheek. My lips brushed over the blue mask, and a wave of energy came over me. He stood there frozen. I reached down and grabbed my dagger. I stood up with an over whelming happiness, and skipped away. Before we left I grabbed the supply bag. I chuckled, and turned around to see him standing up straight with his hand over the left check of his mask. I blushed madly at the action I just demonstrated.

"Alec c'mon," Aang said as he picked up his bison whistle.

"Coming," I said, and with one last look I walked away with Aang.

* * *

No one's POV

Her lips brushed over his blue mask. The sensation went through his whole body, and it froze him to the core. He heard her chuckle, and it sounded like a soft bell to his ears. He stood up, and touched his check. He waited for her to leave, and when he knew she was away he took off his mask. He carefully touched the area where she had kissed him. Zuko touched his scar.

* * *

Alec's POV

"So we won't tell Katara?" Aang asked. I had been silent the whole time walking back. We had already got the things that we needed from the Fire Nation colony, and our hour was almost up. Now we just had to go back before our friends started to worry.

"Uh…yeah," I said. I was too busy thinking. Aang's voice brought me back to reality.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet."

"Fine, just fine," I said softly in a haze. I wasn't sure what brought on that certain urge, and if you asked me why I did it my answer would be simple. I don't know. I touched my lips. His mask was surprisingly warm, and I knew it was closely drawn to his face. It was more of a caught in the moment situation. Even though I wasn't a hundred percent it was Zuko I had a good feeling it was. _Wait! What if I do see him again?_ I asked myself. My eyes widen, but then I relaxed. I would worry about that when the time came. On our way I took the wanted posters out, and put them in my pocket. Through the walk went back in silence.

"So how was it?" Katara asked as we came in to the little clearing. I set down the supply bag next to her.

"Everything went fine. Nothing really happened," I said with a grin. Aang took off the cloak, and handed it to me. I took my bag that was by Appa, and stuffed it in there along with the wanted posters. I threw my bag to the side, and sat next to Toph. She was leaning on Appa with her arms crossed. I leaned back, and had my arms behind my head.

"Why are you so happy, Twinkle Twin?" She asked.

"No reason," I said trying to hide my devious grin, but it was stuck.

* * *

There's a **poll!**

I really hope you guys liked this.

There was some Aleko.

Alec + Zuko = Aleko

_the musical bender_ came up with that name :)

Til next time

- Alec


	36. Chapter 11: Sandbenders

Chapter 11: Sandbenders

"What's out here?" Sokka asked as we stood on another rocky climate. Aang had woken up early in the morning to wake us up. He even woke up earlier than me. I was tired when I woke up, but I could have had it worse. Sokka had to be carried on to Appa. We tried asking him why he woke us up, but he wouldn't tell us. All he told us was it would be worth it, and so we spent an hour in the air until we found this savanna landscape. It was quite different. Then we watched as he sat down with a flute.

"A lot, actually. There's hundreds of little..." Toph said after she put her hand on the warm ground.

"Shh! I know you can see underground but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch," Aang scolded.

"Toph seeing," I said chuckling, and rubbed the sleep out of my eye. Toph heard me, and gave me a swift hit to the arm. Aang played his flute, and a groundhog-mole popped out of a hole mimicking the note he played.

"I'm putting an orchestra together," Aang said cheerfully.

"Orchestra, huh? Well, la-di-da," Sokka said, and waved his hands back and forth. I laughed when the groundhog-moles mimicked him. "This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans."

"We did make plans. We're all picking mini-vacations," Toph informed him.

"When? I didn't hear anything about mini-vacations," I told her confused.

"Oh, that's because you day dreaming. About what? Not sure," Toph said, and I blushed. I had been day dreaming a lot yesterday after I came back from the Fire Nation colony.

"There's no time for vacations," Sokka argued.

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara, and I still have to work with Alec next week for firebending training. I've been training my arrow off!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with having a little fun in our down time?" Katara said and walked over to Aang.

"Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation. Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house? Knock, knock. Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home? I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're going to win this war," Sokka snapped, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, we'll finish our vacations and then we'll look for Sokka's intelligence," Katara said.

"Are you sure Katara? That will take a while," I said, and we all laughed. Aang went and got the map from the supply bag. He opened it up, and faced it towards Katara. The map looked new and showed the general area.

"Your turn, Katara. Where would you like to go on your mini-vacation?" He asked. She put one finger to her chin thinking, while gazing at the map.

"How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing," She said.

"Oh, yeah, I've been there. It's a pristine natural ice spring. And I usually don't use the word "pristine"" Aang told her. I walked over, and looked on the map.

"Let's go then," I said, and thirty minutes later we were there. I jumped off of Appa expecting a huge oasis with an ice spring, but when we walked towards the oasis to see, in disappointment, that the ice spring was just a chunk of ice. I looked over the oasis from the entrance. It seemed like an old run down village rather than an oasis. Only a few huts were open, and hardly anyone was around.

"Must've changed ownership since I was here," Aang said sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders. We decided to just look around, but as soon as we walked through the sign falls behind us. The place was pretty old. We found a small bar, and walked in. It was cooler inside than out. I took in my surroundings, and saw a man playing Pai Shoi, people talking, and a man making smoothies in an ice cup. The smell of fruit filled the air as I walk over to a younger bar tender. He looked like he was in his late teens. He gave me a dashing smile as he saw me coming.

"Can I have banana coconut?" I asked.

"No problem," He said as he took out a pair of swords, and cut the fruit from the ceiling. He then slid the cut up fruit in to an ice cup. He added a straw and a tiny umbrella.

"Thanks. How much?" I asked as I took the drink. He put his swords away, and rested his elbow on the counter.

"It's free for the pretty lady in front of me," He said, and winked. I turned a deep red, and scratched the back of my neck.

"Uh… T-thanks." I wasn't sure what to say so I turned around and went to the table I saw my friends at. There was another man with them too. He wore white, and looked native to the area. Sokka looked down at the map on the table with great interest. Toph sat on a chair with her feet on another, while the others looked over Sokka's shoulder.

"So what happened?" I asked and sipped my drink.

"Zei, this is Alec. She's also an airbender," Aang told the man wearing white. His eyes grew bright. Then before I could properly introduce myself he had an object measuring my head. I tensed, and tried to make sense as to why this stranger was touching me.

"_Another one_," Zei said in astonishment. Once he took the object away I backed up. "Tell me which temple do you descend from?"

"The Fire Nation," I answered. He looked at me questioningly. I was wearing my green cut Kyoshi dress that obviously looked Earth Kingdom.

"What, no Fire Nation? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?" Sokka complained as he scanned the map. I eyed Zei as I walked towards Sokka. This man was weird.

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert," Katara said as she trailed her finger along the map.

"All in vain, I'm afraid. I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel: Wan Shi Tong's Library," Zei said.

"You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?" Toph asked in disbelief. I raised in eyebrow. I couldn't even believe it.

"This library is more valuable than gold, little lady. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge is priceless," Zei corrected.

"Hmm, sounds like good times," Toph said sarcastically, and drank her drink.

"Oh, it is. According to legend, it was built by the great Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his "foxy" knowledge seekers."

"Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?" Sokka asked intrigued. I swatted him on the back of the head for that.

"I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka," Katara informed him.

"I know that," He said sheepishly and rubbed his head.

"You're both right. Handsome little creatures. Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves," Zei said. He then took out a map of the library. It was beautiful with fine architecture even in the drawing.

"If this place has book from all over the world do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? A map, maybe?" Sokka asked, and I sipped my drink.

"Why don't we just go to the Fire Nation and get one?" I asked. Everyone stared at me like to see if I was serious. Even Toph turned her head to look at me. "Or not?"

"I wouldn't know. But if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library," Zei said, unfazed by my comment.

"Then it's settled. Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation at the library!" Sokka said dramatically pointing his finger in the air.

"Then it's my turn!" Toph said with a smile.

"Wait. What about me?" I asked setting down my drink.

"I already called it. You're last," She said with a grin, and I pouted.

"Of course, there's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross," Zei said.

"Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Sokka asked. _So he's a Professor._ I thought. I was wondering why he had a bunch of maps, and pictures

"A sky bison!" Zei shouted, and we walked out of the bar leaving our drinks. When we walked out of the oasis we say Appa growling at four men wearing dingy white clothes. They slowly started backing away, and I wondered why those men were there in the first place. Zei stepped forward shooing at the men.

"Sandbenders, shoo, away from the bison!" Zei shouted at them. They saw us, and backed away. They went on their sand sailers, and left. Once they were gone. Zei walked around Appa trying to get a good view of him, but Appa was still on edge, and growled.

"It's okay, boy," Aang said, and pet his nose. Appa instantly calmed, and let the new person pet his fur.

"Amazing," Zei said. The introduction was short so we went onto Appa to look for the library. I sat on the left side with Toph, and crossed my arms. The warmth of the sun was familiar to the warmth of the Fire Nation. I enjoyed my native weather; I haven't felt in a long time. Zei sat on Appa's head, and Toph and Katara were looking over the side. My eyes were closed resting.

"Hey Hothead. What do you think?" Sokka asked. I opened my eyes to see Sokka shirtless. He wore his shirt on his head like a hat. He sat up straight, and started flexing the little muscles he had. I laughed. He came closer, and flexed his arm next to me. "I've been working out. Nice, huh?"

"Really," I laughed, and patted his arm. He smiled and backed away with a bigger ego. I smiled, and looked over the saddle. All I saw was sand for miles.

"Does this place even exist?" Toph groaned in frustration.

"Some say it doesn't," Zei said as he took notes.

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?" Toph whined, and fell backwards on the saddle. We spent most of the day flying, and I was starting to miss land. My eyes slowly started closing when I heard Toph.

"There it is!" Toph exclaimed. We all looked at what she was pointing at, but then we looked at her in annoyance. I couldn't believe I fell for that. "That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it."

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant, ornate building from the air," Katara said.

"It is for Toph," I mumbled, but Toph heard me. I received a swift blow to the arm. I hissed, and rubbed the sore spot.

"Down there, what's that?" Sokka asked, and pointed to something that stuck out of the ground. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look, and Aang flew down. We hopped of the saddle, and walked towards the huge tower in front of us. The first thing I noticed was that my feet sunk in the sand, and when I tried to walk it was harder. I looked up at the tower. It was made out of white brick and looked to be old, and very old. Like it had been there for years.

"Forget it. It's obviously not what we're looking for," Katara said turning around, but as she did we saw a fox running towards the tower. It was strange. It looked like _fox_, and nothing else. He ran up the wall and in to the building.

"What is that?" Sokka asked. He had taken his shirt off his head a while ago, and put it on.

"I think that's your 'foxy assistance'," I mocked.

"Oh, we must be close to the library!" Zei said in excitement.

"No, this is the library look!" Sokka announced, and took the drawing Katara was holding. "It's completely buried."

"The library is buried? My life's ambition is now full of sand," Zei said dramatically falling to his knees. Then he pulled out a shovel. "Well, time to start excavating."

I looked down at him like he was crazy. Which was probably true. Toph stepped forward, and put her hand on the brick.

"Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge," Toph said, and took her hand away. Then Sokka came up with a plan.

"That fox thingy went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look!" He said.

"I say you guys go ahead without me," Toph said crossing her arms. She stepped back to show she was serious.

"You got something against libraries?" Katara asked as Sokka started getting some rope.

"I've held books before. And I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me," Toph said, and just to add more effect I waved my hand in front of her face. Of course she did not see it.

"Oh, sorry," Katara apologized. Sokka tied the rope he found to his boomerang, and threw it in to the window. He pulled on it a few times to make sure it would hold his weight, and it did. One after another they climbed the rope. Sokka was going to climb up when he saw me standing there.

"Alec, are you coming?" He asked.

"No. I rather stay here. Books remind me of school," I said, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Take her with you. I don't need a babysitter," Toph said defiantly.

"Don't worry you can look after me, and Appa," I said, and she grinned. I guess she liked being in charge. Sokka nodded his head, and climbed up the wall. I watched until I couldn't see them. Then I went over to Appa who was lying down on the warm dirt. I sat down next to him, and leaned my weight on one of his arm.

"So why were you happy yesterday?" Toph asked. She came near me, and dropped her weight on the ground. She sat down, and played with the sand. I had to think about what she was talking about for a second.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You came back from that Fire Nation place all happy, and people aren't usually happy unless something happened. Spill it. I want to know," She said. Then it made sense.

"There's nothing to 'spill'," I said trying to sound convincing, but my voice cracked. I was a good liar but I knew Toph could sense if I was lying.

"I might not be able to see well on sand, but I can still tell your lying," Toph declared with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, and leaned back. I wasn't going to tell her anything. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the sun's rays. I really did miss the Fire Nation weather. "How long do you think it will take them?"

"I don't know. A while I guess. Sokka'll probably be looking through every map to find the right one," I said.

"Do you like him?" Toph asked. I opened an eye to look at her.

"Who? Sokka?" I asked. I sat up, and looked at her.

"Yeah. You two spend a lot of time together," She said. I waved my hand like it was nothing.

"Were just best friends," I confessed. Sure we spent a lot of time together, but that didn't mean anything. _Did it?_ I thought to myself.

"Are you sure? He seems to like you," She pressed. I chuckled awkwardly. The thought of Sokka liking me was a little weird.

"Why do you like Sokka?" I asked trying to see through her questions. She recoiled backwards.

"Ew. No," She said disgusted, but then she relaxed. "I was just giving you a heads up."

"A head ups on what? That's like saying I like Aang. Me and Sokka are friends," I said again.

"Yeah, right," She said sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, but she stood up, and walked away. There wasn't anywhere that she could go so she went to the other side of Appa. I sat back with a huff, and crossed my arms. _There was no way Sokka could like me more than a friend._ I thought. _Could he?_ I shook my head, but then I started thinking. Sokka was always there trying to comfort me when I was sad, and tried to keep me safe. Toph and Aang even had to drag him out when I chose to stay with Zuko. He laughed at my jokes even when they weren't funny. We joked around, and had fun. He was always my go to friend, but then there was that time in the cave when we almost kissed. That didn't mean anything. We were just going to do it to get the nomads to stop singing. Thanks to Agni and the bagermoles we didn't though. I couldn't imagine doing that.

I played with the sand as I thought about my mini-vacation. I thought about going to the Fire Nation, but that wasn't mini. We would have to take a few days just to get there. Then there would be the thing about disguises, and dying. That didn't sound mini to me. Vacations were suppose to be fun and relaxing. I wanted to go somewhere that was like the Fire Nation almost. The only thing this place reminded me of the Fire Nation was the weather. I sighed. This would take some time.

* * *

"Favorite color?" I asked. Me and Toph had been waiting for an hour, and got bored. We started asking random questions. I was pacing around, but the sand slowed me down. I really wish we were out of this desert, because I was getting sun burnt quickly. Toph laid on her stomach playing with sand. Her long bangs protected her from the sun.

"Is that a real question? Green; of course. You?" She asked.

"Not sure," I said. She snapped her head in my direction, and stared at me.

"How are you not sure?" She said, and I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really think about colors much, or which I liked best. I looked up at the sky, and thought about taking Appa on a joy ride. Then as if he was reading my mind he roared. I looked at him, and smiled, but then the earth started to shake. I fell on my stomach from the sudden jolt. When I turned to the cause I say the library.

"The library's sinking!" I yelled. It was slowly going down, and our friends were in there. If it sunk into the ground then they would die!

"Sinking? The library's sinking!" Toph repeated and jumped to her feet. She ran towards it, and tried to hold on to it. I jumped to my feet, but slipped, because the ground kept shaking. Toph let go of the library, and made the ground underneath her solid. Once she did she had a better grasp on the library. The ground stopped shaking, and I stood up. I wasn't sure what to do, but Appa was going crazy.

"It's okay," I said trying to sooth him, but he knew something was wrong. Right when I thought it couldn't get worse it did. A dust cloud washed over us, and I had to close my eyes to make none would get in to my eyes. I coughed and looked to faintly see three sand sailers. My eyes widen as soon as the dust cloud was gone.

"Who is it?" I heard Toph ask, and I guess she couldn't see that great.

"Sandbenders," I shouted. I tried to sound the way I saw Zei did earlier. "Leave!"

"And who's going to make us?" One of them said as they stopped their sand sailers.

"Me, and I suggest you leave. Now," I said getting in to my fighting stance. They looked like they were ready to laugh. I stood close to Appa, and I watched as they surrounded us. They held bags of sand connected to rope, and swung it around dangerously.

"Move away from the beast, and we won't hurt you," He threatened.

"Alec," I heard Toph warn through clenched teeth. I shook my head, and went deeper in to my stance.

"Okay then," He said, and he was the first one to throw his roped bag. That started a chain reaction of everyone doing the same. Appa roared as the sand bags went over him. My first reaction was to airbend them away. Some flew back in to their sand sailers, and I knocked a few more down. They saw what I was doing, and started attacking me. I had to dodge the sand bags, but when I jumped up one wrapped around my ankle. I slammed in to the sand, and was dragged away. The sandbender that got me tried to restrain me, but I freed my ankle. I jumped up, and airbent him back.

Then I felt a hand around my forearm. One of the sandbenders pulled me away, and held me with an iorn grip. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. I looked at the sandbender to see a toothless smirk. When I was going to airbend him away he lifted his arm that wasn't holding me, and punched me in the face. I flew backwards at the impacted. I held on to my bleeding nose in shock, but I quickly got up when I heard Appa roar for help. I took my stance, and started fighting. This time I tried to make sure I didn't get too close them.

I looked over to Appa, and he was being suppressed by rope. I ran, and jumped on to his saddle. I took out my dagger that was around my waist, and cut the rope. I was only able to cut two before I was grabbed by the back of my dress, and thrown off. My dagger flew out of my hand and in to the sand. I landed hard, and as I was getting up I was kicked. A shooting pain went up my side, and all I could do was groan.

"Just take the girl, and muzzle the beast!" Their leader ordered.

"Alec!" I heard Toph yell. She obviously couldn't see what was going on, and was worried.

"I'm fine!" I yelled, but right after I said that I was kicked again. I heard Appa's desperate cries, and I knew I had to keep going. I rolled over when I was going to get kicked again, and rose to my feet. The sand was already hard to walk on, but my burning side made it worst. I took controlled breathes as I fought the sandbenders. I tried to see through the dust cloud, but I couldn't. I was basically aiming at anything. Some of the sandbenders were getting closer to me as well. I showed no weakness on my face as I fought against them, but they were getting close. I was no longer just fighting to defend Appa, but myself.

I turned around to see one right behind me. He was the same one that had punched me. If they all knew how to fight like that then I was no match against hand-to-hand combat. He brought his fist back to swing at me again, and the only thing that came to my mind was to duck. I wasn't quick, and got hit anyways on the shoulder. I fell to the ground, and held on to my hurt shoulder. I used one hand to support myself, but before I could get up my hand started sinking.

"No," I said, and started to struggle. I tried to pull my arm out, but the quick sand harden making it impossible to move. I turned my head side to side looking for Appa, but when I saw him he was wrapped in rope.

"Appa!" I yelled, but I couldn't move. I stared at him as the tears rolled down my face. There was nothing I could do. I kept my eyes on him, and I faintly saw Appa being dragged away. When he was gone I collapsed. I laid trapped there looking at the moving sand. Tears mixed with blood dripped on to the ground.

Then I felt as the ground shook, and heard Sokka's voice.

"We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming," Sokka shouted. His voice woke up some of my senses, but I could hardly move.

"Alec! Where are you?" I heard Toph's frantic voice. I tried to lift my aching body.

"Alec? Where is she!?" Sokka shouted. The alarm was laced in his voice. I spit a bit to get the blood out of my mouth, but the bitter taste was drying it quickly.

"Help!" I called out. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I looked up to see Sokka. The worried look on his face was evident. He skid to his knees, and was next to me.

"What happened?" Katara asked. Her, Aang, and Toph were right behind him. Sokka tried to lift me up, but my arm wouldn't move.

"Stop. My arm is stuck," I told him, and he stopped. Toph ran over, and softened the sand. Sokka helped me get my arm free, but it was numb, very numb. The throbbing pain shook my whole body as I sat up, and I groaned. With my other hand I wiped my nose, and lip. When I looked down I saw blood cover my hand. Sokka looped his arm under mine for support, and some of the pain was gone. Sokka slowly helped me up to my feet, but when I was standing he didn't let go. I knew if he did I would just fall back down.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked. I watched as he looked around. He looked to both me and Toph for the answer. Toph shook her head, and covered her ears while I looked him in the eyes. A stray tear ran down his face once he put two and two together.

"I'm so sorry, Aang," I whispered, tearing up.

* * *

What did you think of the fight scene?

The poll is now closed and most of you chose: FINALLY! SOME ALEKO! I've been waiting for that kind of stuff!

I'm sorry. I was going to post this on Thursday, but the internet at my house isn't working. So I'm using the school computer :/

Til next time

- Alec


	37. Chapter 12: My Fault

Chapter 12: My Fault

"I'm so sorry, Aang," I said. New tears blurred my vision as blood came from my nose. I leaned on Sokka for support. His arm was under mine, and my arm was around his shoulder. My throbbing body wouldn't support itself so he helped. Aang was looking down, but I watched as the sadness on his face turned to anger. He turned to me with rage.

"How could you let them take Appa!" Aang shouted.

"I didn't. I tried to fight them off but there were too many!" I defended myself. I held on to my stomach as I felt an aching pain.

"You let them take Appa! I could have saved him! Why didn't you come, and get us? You're weak!" He yelled as he came closer. He was going to yell in my face when Sokka pushed him back.

"Leave her alone," Sokka said defensively.

"She tried, Aang. The sandbenders snuck up on…" Toph began, but was interrupted by Aang.

"You never cared about him! Did you?" Aang yelled, and it hurt to see him like this. As he yelled I felt ashamed that I couldn't do anything to stop the sandbenders. Before he could keep yelling at me Katara stood in front of him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Aang, stop it. You know Toph and Alec did all they could. They saved our lives," Katara said trying to calm down her enraged friend. Aang looked at me with disgust.

"Who's going to save our lives now? We'll never make it out of here," Sokka said.

"That's all any of you guys care about, yourselves! You don't care whether Appa is okay or not!" Aang shouted and turned away.

"We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now. Especially Alec," Katara said, and tried reasoning him. He walk away a little, but when he stopped he popped open his glider. I curiously watch him as he turned his head to look at us. His expression was sharp and cold.

"If we die you can blame Alec. I'm going to go find Appa," He hissed. As soon as he said that it felt like I had been hit again. I couldn't believe the words came from his mouth. Aang turned his head away from us, and took a running start before flying away. Katara ran after him, but stopped where he had stood. She gazed out at the sky then turned to us.

"Alec let me heal you," She said taking out some water. I shook my head in protest.

"No, I'm fine," I protested.

"You're not fine," She argued coming closer.

"Katara we need that water to drink. I'll be okay for a while," I told her. She hadn't thought about that, and put the water back. She nodded her head in agreement.

"We'd better start walking. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba Sing Se," Katara said, and Sokka slowly took a step. He waited for me. We walk in sync, but the only problem was my burning side.

"What eclipse?" I asked, and groaned.

"There's an eclipse that will leave the firebenders powerless. It's called the darkest day in Fire Nation history. We need to get the information to Ba Sing Se" Sokka explained. I took a second to process this. I had never heard anything about that at school. Then again they wouldn't tell us anything that went against 'the greatest nation'. I looked down at the ground when I saw an odd blue. When we got closer I saw my other dagger. I touched my left side to feel on dagger, but the right one was gone.

"My dagger," I said pointing to it. Katara turned her head and saw it. She picked it up, and walked over to me. She gave it to me, and I put it back in my sheath.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. All we had now were the clothes on our backs. _Clothes._ I thought, and stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked at my sudden stop.

"Yeah," I said, even though I wasn't. We started walking again. I had just realized everything Appa was carrying was gone. Gone forever. My Dad's tunic was gone forever. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. My eyes started tearing up. That was the last thing I had to my family, and now I didn't even have it. I cursed myself for not wearing it. Instead I was wearing the stupid sleeveless Kyoshi warrior dress. I let a few tears fall, but refused to cry. We needed to get out of the desert, and crying wouldn't help.

* * *

We kept walking for a while, and we were all tired. My body hurt so badly, but I didn't complain. Aang was right it was my fault Appa was taken. So I shouldn't be whining. Aang had not shown up, but we knew he would find us. We didn't talk about it, but we knew. We didn't even talk. The sun was taking its toll on us. We were all sun burnt, and I could tell my friends weren't use to this heat. It was like summer in the Fire Nation. I was looking down as I felt something bump in to Sokka. I looked behind him to see Toph.

"Can't you watch where you're..."Sokka shouted in announce, but stopped when he comprehended who bumped in to him.

"No," Toph said bluntly.

"Right. Sorry," Sokka apologized embarrassed. Katara turned around to look at us.

"Come on guys, we've got to stick together," Katara encouraged.

"If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem," Sokka said trying to use his free hand to detach himself from Toph. If he was that stuck to Toph I could only imagine how much we were attached.

"Katara, can I have some more water?" Toph asked. Katara popped open her water skin, and made four small orbs of water. She sent the water close to our faces, and we drank the water. As I drank my water orb I noticed it had a bitter taste due to the left over blood in my mouth. Other than that it was refreshing.

"We need to try to conserve it. Sokka put Alec down we need to rest a minute," Katara told him. We didn't need to be told twice. Sokka lowered me down to the sandy ground until I was sitting. He unhooked his arm from under mine, and when he tried to get away our clothes were stuck together. With some help from Toph she detached Sokka from me. I sat there feeling better that I wasn't on my feet.

"Look!" Sokka exclaimed, and pointed at a desert cactus. I looked at Sokka who unsheathed his machete. He slowly walked over to it, and cut off a piece. My eyes widened when I realized he was going to drink the liquid inside of it.

"No! Sokka, that will makes you crazy!" I yelled trying to warn him, but it was already in his system.

"What are you talking about? It's fine. There's water trapped inside these!" He said showing the cactus to us. We looked at him. He drank a few more cups before his eyes dilated. Then he rapidly started shaking his head.

"Sokka, you idiot," I said waiting for the effects to take total control. The first thing we learned at school; don't drink from a cactus, and if you didn't learn it at school it was just common sense. Something Sokka didn't have.

"Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier," Sokka said, and started crawling on the sand. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have been laughing. When Sokka was going to take another drink she took it away from him.

"I think you had enough," Katara said throwing the cactus away, but then Sokka started pointing at us.

"Why is Toph on fire? Alec! Your legs are gone!" He yelled in his crazy state. I looked down at my legs, and sure enough they were still there. I knew Sokka wasn't going to be able to help me anymore, so I inhaled a sharp breath, and lifted myself up. I groaned as I tried to walk, but I only took a stepped. Katara saw me struggling and helped me.

"Can I get some of that cactus?" Toph asked. I was going to come back with a smart remark, but I was too tired.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, we need to find Aang," Katara told us, and started walking. She tried helping me, but it was difficult. I was trying hard not to drag my feet, but the sand wasn't that easy to walk on. Toph was having just as hard as a time since she could hardly see anything at all. Sokka kept going on about how great cactus juice was, and I looked back at him every once in a while to make sure he didn't have any. I was surprise Katara was silent. She wasn't telling us what to do, but guiding us in the right direction. As we walked up another sand dune a warm breeze washed over us.

"What is that?" Katara asked looking behind her. I turned my head to see a huge mushroom shaped dust cloud.

"What? What is what? I can't see anything," Toph said.

"Of course you can't," I said trying to lighten the mood, but I guess Toph wasn't in the mood. She shot me a dirty look that told me to shut up.

"It's a giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly!" Sokka chanted and waved his arms back and forth.

"Let's just keep moving. I hope Aang's okay..." Katara trailed off, and we started walking again, but as we walked I noticed Sokka was a little too close to me.

"Sokka can you move back please," I asked. I spoke slowly hoping he would understand me. The way his eyes were dilated told me he was still out of it.

"I hate bagermoles," He mumbled. _That came out of nowhere._ I thought to myself.

"What!?" Toph shrieked, and walked towards him.

"I hate them," Sokka said again. Toph looked raged at this.

"How could you hate them!? There the best earthbenders in the world," She argued. Sokka pointed a shaky finger at.

"I was so close to kissing Alec, but then. BOOM! They come out and ruin it!" Sokka shouted dramatically like I wasn't there. I stared at him with my mouth open. _He wanted to kiss me?_ That's all that ran through my mind, but then I felt my stomach turn. I wasn't sure if it was from the beating I got or from Sokka's outburst, but I didn't feel good. Toph stopped and laugh out in hysterics. Katara was standing right next to me, and heard everything. Toph fell on her back still laughing.

"You were going to kiss Twinkle Twin?" Toph asked. Sokka nodded his head, and turned around. He saw me staring at him. He smiled and waved like I didn't hear anything. "I told you, Twinkle Twin he liked you."

"Shut up Toph. He's crazy right now," I said and tried to forget what I heard. Me and Katara started walking, and Toph picked herself of the ground. She dragged Sokka with her and kept laughing. The sun was going down when we saw a faint shadow over our heads. We looked up to see Aang. I felt a wave of relief. I thought he had gotten himself hurt or something. Aang landed close to us on his knees, but didn't move. Katara let go of me, and walked over to him. I settled myself on the ground to give my legs a break.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I know it's hard for you right now but... we need to focus on getting out of here," Katara softly said, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the difference? We won't survive without Appa. We all know it," Aang announced hopelessly. He looked down in despair, and grief.

"Come on, Aang. We can do this if we work together. Right Toph?" Katara said encouraging. Toph kicked the sand underneath her, and looked at her.

"As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I got nothin'," Toph said.

"Alec? Any ideas how to find Ba Sing Se?" She asked me, and I looked at the sky.

"Constellation. It's almost night. If we can see the stars we can find north," I said lazily. I didn't have the energy to get up and start going again.

"And why should we trust you?" Aang snapped venomously. I looked down shutting my mouth. Aang was clearly still mad at me.

"Aang she's right. If we keep going until night we can use the stars," Katara pointed out, and went through a bag of Sokka's. She took out a piece of paper that looked like a map, but I didn't get to see what it was because she kept it closed. She then looked at all of us. I could tell by the look on her face we looked pathetic. I could barely walk, Toph could barely see, Aang was giving up on hope, and Sokka was high on cactus juice.

"Ugh... We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together! Aang, get up. Everybody, hold hands. We can do this. We have to," Katara said in annoyance. I slowly stood, and Katara came over to help me. She held out her hand behind her, and everyone held on to each other. Even Sokka was holding on to MoMo's tail. We went off again to walk more, but as I walked I kept hearing voices.

"Alec," They called, but when I turned my head all I saw was sand. The sand swayed back and forth, and I knew it was from the heat. We walked a few miles until we saw the stars. When Katara gave us the okay to rest I didn't need to be told twice. I let myself fall on to the sand, but regretted it afterwards.

"Is there any more water?" Toph asked.

"This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink," Katara replied, and unscrewed her water skin. The water looked heavenly as she waterbent it out, but then MoMo leaped and jumped through it.

"Momo, no! You've killed us all!" Sokka scream dramaticly as he fell on his knees.

"No, Sokka," Katara calmly said, and bent the water from the sand.

"Bending," Sokka said in awe. Katara bent the water back in to her water skin and handed it to Toph. Toph took a sip, and handed it to me. I took a small sip, and handed it out to Aang. He looked up from the sand and turned to glare at me. My hand retreated, and I handed Katara back her water skin.

"Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library," Katara asked Sokka, but then he went in to hysterics. I ignored them, and laid my aching body on the sand. I sighed in relief. The weight was finally off my feet, and I could drift in to a deep sleep. I gazed out at the setting sun, and thought about nothing. My eyes closed slowly, but then I heard it again.

"Alec," I heard, and my eyes snapped open. I didn't dare lift myself from where I lay.

"Katara are you calling me?" I asked groggily.

"No just go back to sleep, Alec," Katara told me, and I started closing my eyes.

"Alec." The second time I lifted my head to see what it was. Faintly in front of me I saw a figure. The figure was far, and started walking towards us. I wasn't sure if I should tell Katara, but I was too tired. When the figure was closer I saw it was a teenager. I narrowed my eyes for a better, and noticed the teen was very familiar.

"Hey," I whispered. The teenager kept walking until he was in front of me. I couldn't see his face, but when he crouched down my eyes widened. "Zuko?"

Zuko kneeled right in front of me. Grey met amber as he stared down. I was expecting a displeased look on his face, but he looked peaceful as gazed at me. I was shocked to see him. The last time I saw him he was wearing a mask, but this time he wasn't. His black hair swayed in front of his face, and I tried to lift my hand to touch him.

"Wake up," He said softly, and I looked at him confused.

"Wake up," I heard again, but this time it was a different. I heard Katara's voice, and felt a light shaking. I opened my eyes to see Katara shaking me awake. I grunted as closed my eyes again. _It was just a dream._ I told myself, but it was actually a hallucination in my dream. Katara shook me again, and this time I kept my eyes opened. I propped myself on my elbows, and looked up at the sky. It was still night.

"Come on we need to go," She said, and moved over to Sokka. Sokka sat up, and smiled like a drunken idiot. Toph sat up, and smacked her lips.

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much," Toph confessed. I looked over to Aang as he slept. Katara saw him, but as she was going to wake him he started moving.

"I'm awake. I couldn't sleep," He said, but didn't bother looking up or turning.

"Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit," Katara said, but as I was going to get up I saw a familiar figure in the sky.

"Appa!" Aang said joyed. I smiled, but when I noticed Appa didn't respond to Aang's voice I knew something was wrong. We waited for Appa to turn, but when he flew in front of the moon we saw clearer. It wasn't Appa, but a cloud.

"It's just a cloud," Katara said, and looked down, but then looked back. "Wait! A cloud! Here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch."

Katara unhooked her water skin, and handed it to Aang. He scowled as he grabbed the pouch from her hand, and opened his glider. I watched as he flew towards the cloud, and in seconds the cloud was gone. Aang flew back down, and harshly gave Katara back her pouch. Katara opened it, and looked inside.

"Wow... there's hardly any in here," Katara pointed out disappointed.

"I'm sorry, okay! It's a desert cloud; I did all I could! What's anyone else doing?! What are you doing ?!" Aang snapped, and pointed his staff at her.

"Don't yell at her," I hissed. He turned to me, and looked down. I let out a sigh, and closed my eyes. "It's not her fault. If you're going to blame anyone, blame me. I couldn't save Appa. It's my fault."

"No it's not," Toph said, but I shook my head. I knew Aang had to blame someone, and if that was me then so be it. Before Aang could do anything Katara walked in between us.

"C'mon we need to keep going," She said. I stood, and Katara helped me walk. I was getting tired of needing help. I had to lean on her for support, because of my side. It burned and felt like I was being kicked all over again when I walked.

"Ow! Crud! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going!" Toph yelled, and fell to the floor holding her foot. "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert ?"

"A boat?" Katara asked, and Toph pointed at the rock like object sticking out of the ground.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations," Toph pointed out. I narrowed my eyes at the object and notice it was made of wood. Then Aang walked forward with his staff. He used his airbending to clear the area, and the boat was reviled to be a sand sailer.

"We can get out of the desert!" I cheered with a smile on my face. Katara unhooked her arm from under mine, and walked towards the sand sailer. I still wasn't that sturdy on my feet, so I sat down. Katara walked over, and climbed on to the platform of the sailer.

"It's one of the gliders the sandbenders use! And look! It's got some kind of compass on it!" She exclaimed. "I bet it can point us out of here! Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it!"

* * *

After a few minutes of getting everyone on to the sand sailer Aang stood in front of the sail, and blew wind to make it go. I offered to help, but Katara wouldn't let me. It was for the best. So instead I sat next to Sokka as he held on to MoMo's tail. I tried to take MoMo away, but Sokka held a firm grip. I sighed and gave up when I deemed it futile.

"The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts," Katara said trying to get the compass to work.

"Just follow the map. It'll get us where we need to be," I told her. Katara looked at her map, and then straight ahead.

"That's what the compass is pointing to! That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert," She exclaimed pointing straight ahead.

"A rock!" Toph shouted happily.

"A rock?" I questioned.

"Maybe we can find some water there!" Katara said hopefully.

"Maybe we can find some sandbenders," Aang added darkly. I don't think he meant for anyone to hear him, but I did. Aang went faster in pursuit to get to the rock. When we did Aang stopped, and we slowly got off. I looked over to Sokka, and he looked more stable than he did an hour ago. He moved his head back and forth trying to tell where he was.

"Um… when did we get here?" He asked. He spoke clearer and sounded like normal Sokka.

"When you drank cactus juice," I told him as Katara helped me off. We walked in front of the wall. I turned my head to find an easier way to get up, but all I saw was a path way going up.

"Maybe I should stay down here," I said hesitant.

"The last time we left you, you got ambushed by sandbenders," Sokka pointed out, and looped his arm under my other one. Katara let go of me, and so Sokka could help be. He was sober now, but a little tipsy as we walked. We went up the path way and on to the large rock. Toph looked enthusiastic as she walked on her own element.

"Land!" Toph exclaimed as she let herself fall on to the ground. She then started moving her arms back and forth to make an earth angle. "Ahhh... Finally! Solid ground!"

"You really hate sand don't you?" I asked as me and Sokka stood in front of her. She nodded her head in response. Toph stood up, and we looked ahead of us to see a cave. It was odd, because this cave had a bunch of entrances. I just shrugged my shoulders, and walked with my friends. I gazed at the walls, and noticed the slim that came down like oozing snot.

"I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice. And look!" Sokka exclaimed and pointed at the slim. He was going reach out and get some until I pushed him back.

"Oh! No you don't," I told him. He pouted, and looked down.

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just want to lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave ?!" Katara scolded. Sokka couldn't shrug his shoulders since he was helping me walk, but tried.

"I have a natural curiosity," He answered.

"I don't think this is a normal cave. This was carved by something," Toph pointed out, but as soon as she did a strange buzzing accorded. A second later we were running out of the cave. Buzzard wasps came after us, and they didn't like they were in a good mood. We stood outside the 'cave' waited for their first move. These creatures were dangerous and we knew it. I used my arm that wasn't around Sokka, and reached for my dagger. My eyes looked to my friends, and Aang was the first one to make a move. He swung his staff in the air throwing the buzzard wasp back. The buzzard wasps saw the attack and did the same. Sokka tried to move me out of the way, but I stayed where I stood.

"Let go of me, Sokka," I told him, but I could tell he wasn't going to do it.

"No. C'mon," He said, but a stood my ground.

"I need to fight. I'm not going to let you guys do all the work," I snapped, but before he could say anything I unhooked my arm, and stood by myself. I shooting pain went up my right side. I gritted my teeth, and grabbed my daggers. One of the buzzard wasps noticed me, and attacked. I held my breath as I swung both of them in front of me. I felt as the blade swiped across the buzzard wasp's face. The buzzard wasp retreated, and I let go of my breath. The pain in my side made my legs buckle underneath me, but before I could fall Sokka caught me.

"Let's go," He said, and I didn't hesitate to follow him. I put the daggers back in my sheath, and followed him down the path we came from. We went as fast as we could, but that was difficult. When we were at the end of path sand rose from the ground, and sent the buzzard wasps flying. I gaped at the display of bending, but glared at the sand sailers that appeared. We walked down the path, and stood in front of them. I'm not sure when, but Aang came and joined us.

"What are you doing in our land with a sandbender sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe," The leader said.

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se," Katara tried reasoning, but I snarled and stepped forward. Sokka held on to me as I pointed at them.

"Sandbenders, Leave!" I repeated from yesterday. I saw the younger one by the leader flinch back. I smirked, because these were the same ones from yesterday.

"How dare you talk to us like that on our land?" The leader accused.

"I have a right to after you stole out bison, and our things!" I shouted at them.

"We did no such thing!" He argued, but I say the teenager next to him sweating a lot.

"Oh, really?" I said.

"You're accusing us of stealing your things when you stole ours?" The Leader shot back.

"Ask him," I said pointing at the person next to him. The leader looked at the teenager next to him questioningly.

"What is she talking about, son?" The father asked, but his son shook his head.

"I don't know, father," He said, but you could tell the deception in his voice.

"I recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa," Toph said surprisingly soft. Katara turned in her direction.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because he is," I said dropping my hand, but then the rage took over. "You and the other sandbenders beat me, and stuck me in the sand just to get Appa!"

"You said to take her, and put a muzzle on him," Toph added. Then it was Aang who spoke up.

"You muzzled Appa!?" He demanded, and aimed his staff at them.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!" The son pointed out, but it was too late. Aang was mad, and the rare hate in his eyes showed it. Aang swung his staff, and broke one of the sand sailers.

"Where is he?!" Aang demanded.

"I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now! They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!" The son pleaded, but it was too late. The air around Aang swirled, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. A glowing appeared, and rose slowly from the ground. Sokka didn't hesitate to grab me and Toph, and start running the other way. When we were far enough I looked up at him in shock. I've seen him in the Avatar state before from anger, but this was different. It looked like he was out for bitter cold blood.

Aang destroyed the rest of the sand sailers except for the two behind him, and when he was going to come after the sandbenders Katara came out of nowhere, and grabbed his hand. She slowly pulled him back down, and as she did the air started to calm down. She pulled him against her, and brought him down to the ground. His eyes stopped glowing, and he cried in to Katara's tunic. Me, Sokka, and Toph slowly walked over to him, and Katara. I bent down, no matter how much it hurt, on my knees and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Aang," I said. Then to my surprise he jerked back like my touch was acid. I backed away. He wasn't going to listen to anything I had to say right now.

* * *

Thank you guys for your support, and reviews! :D

Don't think I don't notice, because I do.

Til next time

- Alec


	38. Chapter 13: The Serpent's Pass

Chapter 13: The Serpent's Pass

"Okay, no one's around," Toph said giving me the okay to take off my dress, but I needed Katara's help. After Aang attacked the sandbenders we took one of the sand sailers and left. Aang didn't want anything to do with them, and didn't even bother yelling at them. We sailed the whole day until, but when we got close to the woods we ditched the sand sailer, and continued on foot. That's what we did until we got here. Here there was a lake, and a water fall.

Everyone's first idea was to sleep, so we did. Then in the morning Aang, and Sokka went out to find food. I wanted to go, but Katara wouldn't allow that until she healed my wounds. So the boys walked out, and it was just me, Katara and Toph. Toph made sure they weren't around, because Katara needed me to take off my dress. Once it was removed I was left in nothing, but my black pants and my sheath that was wrapped around my waist. I didn't care if I was topless around Katara or Toph. Katara was a girl, and Toph couldn't see at all.

"Oh my spirits," I heard Katara murmur. She looked down at my right side, and I turned my head to look. It was disgusting. Purple, blue, and black covered my whole side where I was kicked. I turned my head not wanting to look at it.

"Okay, Alec lift your arm a little," Katara told me, and I did what she said. She bent some water on to her hands, and waited for the water to start glowing. I looked out at the morning sun as she brought her hand over my injury. A cooling sensation touched my skin, and I sighed. I was expecting burning for some reason. I let my body relax as I sat on the rock Toph made.

"No wonder you could barely walk. You had a cracked rib," Katara diagnosed, and the more she healed it the better it felt. When she was done healing my side she healed my shoulder.

"It could be worse," I said. Once she finished healing my shoulder I stood up. I felt much better, and the bruises were nothing more than yellow patches.

"Thanks, Katara," I said, and Katara nodded her head.

"Go wash up your face," She told me. I walked over to the pond, and sat on my knees. I looked down at my reflection, and saw dried blood coming down my nose and sand on my face. I cupped my hands, and filled them with water. Then with a swift motioned I splashed the water on my face. When I was sure I was clean I stood up, and walked back over to Katara. She held out my dress, and I gratefully took it.

"I think Twinkle Toes and Snoozles are arguing," Toph said as I put back on dress.

"Agni only knows about what," I said shaking my head. A list of possibilities came to mind. Then we heard footsteps. Sokka, and Aang came from the woods doing exactly what Toph predicted.

"I'm going to cook it! We're not all vegetarians!" Sokka declared, and I looked at him puzzled. Sokka looked up from Aang, and saw the three of us staring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, and put her hands on her hips. Then Sokka held up a fat groundhog-mole.

"I caught my first animal, and it's not a fish!" Sokka proudly announced. I smiled I thought they fighting over Appa.

"Then what am I going to do with the potatoes I found?" Aang whined, and carried up several potatoes in his arms. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't think it was a good time. Aang walked past us, and went to the lake behind us. I turned around, and watched as he stacked the potatoes on top of another. Then he started washing them.

"Well I'm going to cook this delicious piece of meat," Sokka told us with drool coming down the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to make the fire," Katara said, and went over to a tree to break some branches. Toph walked over to a large bolder, and sat in front of it. There wasn't much left to do. We didn't have anything to unpack or set up, but I felt useless just standing there. I looked over at Sokka, and he seemed to be doing fine. Katara was just getting wood. The only person that needed help was Aang. I turned back around to see him still scrubbing the first potato. I wanted to help, but I wasn't sure if he was still mad at me. I thought about this for a second until I came to a conclusion. _There's only one way to find out._ I told myself, and walked over to Aang.

I stood close to the pile of potatoes, and gazed down at my friend.

"Hey, Aang," I said timidly, but he didn't say anything. He just kept cleaning. "Do you need any help?"

"No," He said coldly. I slumped my shoulder, and rubbed the back of my neck. _He's still mad._ I thought.

"Okay," I said, and turned around, but as I did I felt the back of my foot make contact with a potato. Then one by one the stacked potatoes fell in to the water. I heard the splash, and bent down to get them, but it was too late. _Damn._ I cursed. I turned to Aang to see him motionless, but then like a flash of light he was on his feet. He glared at me, and stepped forward.

"Why did you do that?!" He yelled, and everybody turned their heads to look at us.

"Sorry. It was an accident," I defended, and tried to keep calm.

"That was our breakfast. How could you be so _stupid_?" Aang shouted, and I could hear the venom in his voice. I ignored that, and glared back at him.

"I'm the stupid one?" I snarled, and stood up straight.

"Yes, you are. If it weren't for you then would still have Appa," He shot back.

"I tried to save him, Aang!" I yelled.

"Well it's still your fault. You admitted it!" He shouted, and roughly pushed me back. I wasn't expecting that, and almost slipped in to the lake behind me. I growled, and steeped forward. I was ready to push him, but then I felt hands wrap around my fore arms. I struggle to get away, but Sokka wouldn't let go. Then Katara stepped in front of Aang while Toph stood there waiting for one of us to attack. Aang looked over Katara's shoulder, and pointed his finger at me.

"Everything is your fault! Maybe that's the reason your parents are dead!" Aang yelled. I snapped my head in his direction, and all I saw was red. Before I knew what I was doing I lunged at him. Sokka couldn't hold me back now, and Katara didn't see me go past her. I tackled him to the ground, and reached for my dagger. He squirmed, but I placed the dagger at his neck. If he tried to move he would cut himself with my blade. I lowered myself close, and hissed at him.

"At least I know mine, and don't you dare ever talk about my parents. My parents died to protect me. You just ran away, and allowed the genocide of our entire race. So I'll be damned before you talk about them like that. If you do I promise you this _Avatar_ I will not hesitate to take you down," I hissed. I drew my dagger back in my sheath, and stood up. I looked down at him, and saw shock, but no regret on his face.

"Forget it. Don't talk to me," I told him, and turned around. I looked ahead at the trees, and started walking.

"Alec, where are you going?" I heard Sokka shout. I stopped, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'll be back. Don't worry," I said, and kept walking. I needed to clear my head. I was about to go until I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello there, fellow refugees!" I turned my head to see three refugees; two women and a man. One of the women had a huge stomach, and was obviously pregnant. The man next to her seemed to be her husband. While the other woman stood in the back.

"Hi?" I spoke up awkwardly, and turned around to face them.

"Hello! Are you five going to Ba Sing Se?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Sokka told them.

"We are trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby," The man responded.

"Great we can travel together!" Katara exclaimed. Sokka then went over to his green Earth Kingdom bag, and retrieved one of his maps. He set it on the flat ground, and scanned it.

"We can go through the Serpent's Pass together," Sokka said, but as soon as he did the three refugees recoiled backwards in shock.

"The Serpent's Pass? Only the truly desperate take that deadly route!" Ying told us.

"Deadly route? Great pick Sokka!" Toph said, and punched Sokka in the arm.

"Well, we are desperate," Sokka informed, and rubbed his arm.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay. Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se, and it's safe from the Fire Nation," The man said.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Full Moon bay. We found out the refugees' names. The man was Tahn, and the other woman was Ji-lu. We took a few breaks so Ying could sit down. Everyone was silent as we walked. I avoided Aang, and looked ahead. I wasn't going to try to talk to him in his sour mood, but other than that it was a good walk. When we came to the large wooden of Full Moon bay they opened to revile people. People camping, eating, crying, or sleeping. It was quiet sad to see.

"I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation," Katara thought aloud.

"I can," I said, and walked forward. I knew the Fire Nation had the kind of power to do this.

"We're all looking for a better life, safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se," Than said, and that's when we went our separate ways. I looked around as we looked for the ticket booth. It wasn't that hard to find when I short woman stood on a rock stool yelling. We walked up to the ticket booth, and Aang stepped up to speak.

"Um, four tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please," He asked.

"Passports?!" She demanded.

"Uh ... no one told us we had to have passports," Aang said confused.

"Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar!" Sokka pointed out. The ticket lady laughed back in fake laughter then looked straight at him.

"I see fifty Avatars a day and, by the way, not a very impressive costume," The ticket lady said, and pointed at a group of children and teenagers. A lot of them wore orange robes that looked similar to Aang's, but weren't. I then saw some girls in the group wearing red. It took me a minute to realize they were trying to impersonate me. I chuckled at their costumes, but didn't want to insult them by laughing. They were good, but the girls looked nothing like me.

"Besides, no animals allowed. Do I need to call security?" The ticket lady said taking me out of my concentration. Then we heard a roar from her 'security'.

"Excuse me lady, but your security is an animal," I said pointing at the platypus bear.

"Next!" She shouted. We were about to leave when Toph stepped forward.

"I'll take care of this," Toph told us. She stood in front of the booth, that was clearly too tall for her, and slammed a piece of paper in front of her. "My name is Toph Beifong, and I'll need four tickets."

"Ah, the golden seal of the flying boar! It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Beifong family," The ticket lady said in wonder, and bowed. I cocked an eyebrow, and watched.

"It is your pleasure. As you can see, I am blind and these four imbeciles are my valets," Toph told her, and pointed at us. I placed my hands on my hips. I was not an imbecile.

"But the animal…" She was going to start, but was cut off.

"Is my seeing eye lemur," Toph said, and MoMo climbed on to her shoulder.

"Well, normally it's only one ticket per passport, but this document is so official ... I guess it's worth five tickets," The ticket lady said, and stamped five brand new tickets. I smiled in delight as Toph gave me my ticket. We all turned around, and started walking towards the ferry to Ba Sing Se.

"All right, we scammed that lady good!" Sokka said a little too loudly. Then suddenly a security guard grabbed Sokka by his tunic. I turned around to see a girl. She was about the same height as Sokka, and had her hair back. She looked at Sokka like she knew him, but I have never seen her.

"Tickets and passports please," The girl asked holding out her hand, and her voice sounded .

"Is there a problem?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you! I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar," She asserted with a smirk.

"Do we know you?" I asked stepping forward, before Sokka could say something stupid. The girl turned her gaze from Sokka, and looked at me. The look on her face made it obvious that she was confused, but then her smirk was gone.

"Who are you?" She asked skeptically.

"Alec," I said extending my hand.

"Suki," The girl said, and shook my hand.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed, and hugged the girl. I raised my eyebrow.

"You know her?" I asked when Sokka let go of her.

"Don't you remember? She's the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors," Sokka pointed out, and then it made sense.

"Oh Yeah! You're the one that suggested throwing us in the water with the Devil Fish!" I let out in realization. She looked confused, but then realized who I was.

"You're the firebender! You look so different in green. What happened to your red tunic? Did you throw it away?" She asked.

"I'm actually not a firebender, and my tunic was stolen," I said turning my gaze towards the ground, and I felt Sokka wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh…." Her voice trailed off. "Well where are the others? It'll be nice to see them."

* * *

"You look so different without your makeup! And the new outfit," Katara observed. After Aang and Katara introduced Suki to Toph, Suki took us to an empty waiting station. Suki leaned back on the railing, Aang looked over at the people, and the rest of us sat on the bench.

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them," Suki said, and stole a quick glance at Sokka, but he didn't pay attention.

"Are the other Kyoshi Warriors around?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. After you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since," Suki explained, but then MoMo jumped on her shoulder. "So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

"Appa's missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se," Katara said. Suki's expression softened, and she looked at Aang.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you doing okay?" Suki asked. I looked down still angry at him.

"I'm doing fine," He said sharply.

"Avatar Aang, you have to help us! Someone took all of our belongings; our passports, our tickets, everything's gone!" Ying shrieked from below the waiting station. I stood up, and stared over the railing to see the three refuges.

"I'll talk to the ticket lady," Aang announced, and we all walked down from the station. We walked with the refuges over to the ticket booth. Suki would have come with us, but she said she needed to get something. So we gave Aang his space as he tried to talk to the ticket lady. It ended up him coming back with a stamp on his arrow.

"Don't worry, you'll get to the city safely. I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass," Aang said seriously. I gaped at him. Ying had said it was only for the most desperate.

"The Serpent's Pass?" Katara questioned.

"It's our only way in to Ba Sing Se," Aang said. He walked past all of us, and took the lead. I shook my head, and followed behind with Sokka. Moments later when we were about to leave we heard Suki.

"I'm coming too!" We turned around to see her in her Kyoshi Warrior dress, and make up.

"Now you look more like how I remember you," I said with a smirk.

* * *

After using the map to find the Serpent's Pass we gazed upon the narrow rocky path. It was different from how I expected it. The three refugees stared at it with fear, but the rest of us were ready for the challenge. The only part I wasn't too ready for was the water. The path was narrow making it easy to slip or fall in to the water. I couldn't swim that was a fact, and if I did fall I wasn't sure if Katara would be able to help me.

"Look at this writing! How awful!" Ying said walking over to one of the pillars holding up the Serpent's Pass sign. Katara walked over to it, and looked at it.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"It says, "abandon hope"," Katara read.

"How can we abandon hope? It's all we have!" Ying shrieked, and cried on her husband's shoulder. _Someone's hormonal._ I thought.

"I don't know. The monks used to say that hope was just a distraction, so maybe we do need to abandon it," Aang said turning his back to us. Katara looked at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked stepping forward. Katara always told us not to give up hope, and hearing this from Aang was a surprise to her.

"Hope is not going to get us into Ba Sing Se and it's not going to help find Appa. We need to focus on what we're doing right now and that's getting across this path," Aang said turning around to face. His face was emotionless.

"Okay, if you say so," Katara said somewhat disappointed. Aang walked past us again, and took the lead. Me, Sokka, and Suki walked in the back to make sure nothing happened.

"Alec you're too close to the edge," Sokka told me. I looked down at my left to see. I was two feet away from the edge. I felt Sokka grab my hand, and pulled me next to him so he was closer to the edge. He let go of my hand and kept walking. I put my hand in my pocket, and felt like someone was staring at us.

"So you're not a firebender?" Suki asked.

"No. I'm an airbender," I said looking ahead.

"How?" She question. I knew she was going to ask that.

"My grandfather escaped his destiny," I explained bluntly.

"The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side of it and don't want anyone to find out what it is," Suki informed us, and ironically as we looked to our left a Fire Navy ship was sailing by.

"I would like to know what it is," I commented.

"Ugh!" We heard from ahead of us, and Than almost fell from the rock breaking under him. Toph made a quick platform underneath him, and before he could fall he was saved. Toph sprung him up back on the path, and Ying and Ji-lu caught him.

"I'm okay," Tahn said, but the rock that broke under him fell to the water. The splash was loud, and alerted the Fire Nation ship.

"They've spotted us! Let's go, let's go!" Sokka yelled, and we started running. I ran ahead of Sokka trying to get to the other side if the rock that showed cover. Then I saw a fireball from the corner of my eye. The bright orange was going to came at us until Aang jumped from the wall, and used his staff to swing it back at them. He had hit his target, and struck the ship, but right after that another one was shot. I was just running when I heard the loud impact above me. I looked up, and froze in horror as I saw a dozen large boulders coming down at me. When I thought I was going to die I felt someone shove me out of the way. I fell on to the hard ground with a thumb. I turned my head to see Sokka where I stood. My eyes widened in fear that I would lose my best friend, but Toph saved him by making a quick cover for him. When Sokka realized that nothing was going to land on him he stood up straight, and ran to me.

"Alec, are you okay? You have to be more careful! Come on!" Sokka scolded, and helped me up. He grabbed my arm, and hauled me away from the chaos. We all ran until we knew were out of sight. I let out a sigh, and looked over at Sokka.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He stared at me like he was trying to find something.

"I'm trying to make sure you're not hurt," He said.

"I'm fine, Sokka," I said. I gave him a reassuring smile, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, but if you're not tell me," He told me. I nodded my head in agreement. We traveled through the Serpent's Pass until it got dark. Toph found a stable place for us to camp, and we made a fire as best as we could. There wasn't much wood, but luckily Suki had pick some up and put them in her bag on the way. I was pocking at the fire when I noticed the area too quite. I looked around, but the only ones around were Toph, Suki, and the refuges. _Where could they be?_ I thought, and stood up. There were that many places for them to go.

"Hey, Toph do you know where Sokka is?" I asked.

"He's over there," She said pointing her finger in the direction. I knew she couldn't see him, but she could tell where he was at. I turned around and strolled down the direction Toph pointed at. I kept walking until I saw Sokka. He sat on a rock with his chin on his hands. He looked up at that moon with deep concentration.

"So that's Yue?" I asked, and slowly walked towards him. He turned his head and saw me.

"Yeah, it is," He said. I sat down next to him, and noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sokka? Something's bothering you," I told him. He let out a sigh and directed his gazed back to the moon.

"It's so hard to lose someone you care about. Something happened at the North Pole and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again."

"I know how you feel. I tried to protect my family, but I watched them die. All of them. It was one of the hardest things to move on from." I said, and he turned to look at me.

"Alec, I feel so horrible for not being able protect you. I couldn't protect from Zuko, and I thought he had hurt you. I couldn't protect you from the sandbenders, and they did hurt you," He explained with sorrow in his voice.

"Oh, Sokka," I whispered, and moved closer. "You can't beat yourself over that."

"I know I can't," Sokka said. His blue eyes fixed on my grey ones. He stared deeply in to them, and then his stared to close slowly. I felt an attraction bring me closer. I closed my eyes, and felt his warm breath. I felt my thoughts flow away, and his fingers touch my cheek. His touch was soft, but there was no spark. Just like in the cave of two lovers. _No. You can't do these._ I thought, and opened my eyes. I couldn't do this. It wasn't right. So I did the first thing that came to mind, and flung my arms around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Sokka was tense at first, but melted in to my touch. He wrapped his shoulder around my waist, and held me close.

"Sokka, you're my best friend. I don't want to see you worry," I told him. I rested my cheek on his shoulder, and let go. I looked at him, and saw the disappointment on his face. He put on a smile, and nodded his head.

* * *

I gazed down at the ground as I walked. Sokka and I had gone to bed shortly after our little moment, and in the morning we started new. I couldn't bring myself to think that I had almost kissed my best friend again. After evaluating everything I had no doubt in my mind that Sokka liked me. This was bad. I liked him, but not like that, and I feared if I didn't tell him I would be leading him on. I decided play it out, and what for my next move. I kept looking down, and didn't notice when everyone stopped. Instead I walked straight in to Sokka. I stepped back, and found out why we stopped. Straight ahead was water.

"Everyone single file!" Katara shouted. She took the lead, and started bending the water in front of here. She made a path way, and we followed close behind her. I looked around at the wall of water.

"Aang I need your help," Katara said, and Aang started bending the other side. We were incased in an air bubble shielding us from the water. I gazed at the water in terror that it would collapse. My breathing became ridged, and I felt light headed. I balled my fists, and tensed. I hated water, and that was a fact. I felt a hand gently wrap around my closed fist, and I turned my head to see Sokka. He was trying to comfort me, but instead I felt uncomfortable. I was going to give him a reassuring smile I was okay until the shield collapsed.

Everyone screamed when the water hit them. I wrapped my arms around my head, but before we could drown Toph rose the ground from underneath us. We stood in the middle of the water; half way away from land. I looked down at the water, and saw a giant serpent circling us. The serpent rose from the water, and hissed at us.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass! Suki, you know about giant sea monsters, make it go away!" Sokka shrieked, and backed away.

"Just because I live near the Devil Fish doesn't mean I'm an expert!" Suki shot back.

"I'll distract it. Katara, get everyone across!" Aang shouted, and flew towards it on his glider. Katara turned the ice in front of her in to ice, and made a path that led to land. Everyone except me, and Toph ran across. Katara jumped in to the water, and tried to help Aang.

"Thanks for leaving the two that can't swim behind!" I shouted.

"C'mon you two! It's just ice!" Sokka shouted at us when he realized that we didn't follow him.

"Actually, I'm going to stay on my little island, where I can see!" Toph yelled back, but right after she did the serpent demolished half of the island we were standing on. "Were coming!"

"No, Toph," I said, and pulled her back. It was a good thing I did to, because the serpent broke the ice path next. There was no way to get across, but then I got an idea.

"Get on my back," I told her.

"What?!" She questioned.

"Just do it," I said. I squatted down, and Toph did what I told her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and locked her legs around my waist. I wasn't sure how this was going to work, but I was going to try. I locked my arms to my side, and used my air jets to left us. It was hard with Toph's extra weight, but all I needed to do was balance myself.

"Toph, whatever you do, do not let go," I instructed. I didn't what for her to say anything, because I sent us flying in the air. I swerved back and forth from the shifting weight, but I was getting us across. I had only practiced this twice, and I was still not sure how to land. When we were across I lowered ourselves close to the ground, but I didn't stop. I waited until I was hovering above Sokka, and Suki.

"Let go," I told her, and she did. I looked down to see Sokka catch her. I sighed in relief, and slowly descended from the air. I fell gracelessly on to the ground, but was okay. I stood up, and we all cheered when we saw the serpent was defeated. Aang and Katara met up with us, and as soon as they did we walked the rest of the way with no distraction. When we finally made it out of the Serpent's Pass we could see Ba Sing Se.

"There's the wall! Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se," Sokka said proudly.

"Oh, no!" We heard from behind us, and we I turned around I saw Ying hunched over holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked concerned.

"The baby is coming!" Ying yelled, and the next events happened so fast it was like a blur. Katara took charge, and told us what to do. I was sent with Sokka to get water, and when it was time to bring it in I had to drag Sokka out for fainting. After that we all waited outside for a long hour. I sat down next to Sokka looking at the dirt. I acted calm, but in reality I was scared to death. Katara was yelling. Ying was yelling, and I prayed to Agni that baby would come out alive. My worries were gone when I heard the new born cry.

"It's a girl!" Katara shouted.

"So, you want to go see the baby, or are you going to faint like an old lady again?" Toph asked Sokka. He wiped his forehead with a rage, and stood up.

"No, no, I'm good this time," Sokka said. I stood up, and followed slowly behind them. I looked up, and saw Ying holding her baby with Than next to her. The scene was breath taking. I watched the mother hold her baby close, and kiss her nose.

"What should we name her?" Ying asked.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something," Than said, and held his wife close.

"I've been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me... hopeful again," Aang said from behind me. I turned around to see tears in his eyes. My anger at him drifted away. I looked back at the new life, and saw a new beginning. The baby was a symbol of hope to him.

"I know what I want to name our baby now. Hope," Ying announced. I smiled, and walked outside to give them privacy.

"Alec," Aang called from behind me. I turned around, and faced him. "Alec, I'm sorry for those things I said. I was angry, and took it out on you. I should have never brought up your parents."

"I forgive you, Aang," I said. Aang opened his arms for a hug, and I gave him one. I pulled away, and he let go.

"Thank you," He said, and smiled. Aang then turned around, and walked over to Katara. He said what he had to say, and then the rest of us walked over to him.

"I promise, I'll find Appa as fast as I can. I just really need to do this," Aang said, and opened his glider.

"See you in the big city," Sokka told him.

"Say hi to that big fuzzball for me," Toph said, and punched his arm.

"Me too," I added.

"You'll find him," Katara said.

"I know. Thank you, Katara. You ready, Momo?" Aang said, and flew away. We all waved by, and watched as he flew towards Ba Sing Se. For some reason I felt like something good was going to happen. I felt like something good was going to happen in Ba Sing Se. I dropped my hand, and looked ahead. I would have to wait, and find out.

* * *

I made a **trailer** for 2nd Avatar and her story **The Two Souls: Flowing Water **. It really is a great story!

You can find the trailer on my profile! :D

This chapter had some Alekka.

Alec + Sokka = Alekka

I have a question.

**What do you guys think about Alekka? What did you think about the almost kiss?**

I'm sorry I couldn't post on friday. I was sick all week, and I barely was able to write clearly this weekend.

Til Next time

- Alec


	39. Chapter 14: Mayhem From The Inside

Chapter 14: Mayhem From The Inside

We walked down the path to Ba Sing Se with a new air of confidence. We had made it through the Serpent's Pass, and were ready for the big city. Personally I couldn't wait to see Ba Sing Se. I would hear tales about it, and how wonderful it was. The stories were good, but being from the Fire Nation a lot of them were about destroying it. Then there were stories about the Dragon of the West. I still remember my chat with Uncle Iroh.

_"What is it like in Ba Sing Se?" I asked. _

_"Very beautiful. Nice city. I hope one day you may see it," Uncle Iroh told me. _

_"I will," I said as I thought about me and the others going. I could see us walking down the streets, and visiting shops. Appa and Momo flying over the large city._

I was right about that. I was going to see it. Now all I needed was Appa, and we were going to find him behind that wall.

"What's that?" Sokka asked pointing at the sky. I looked up, and saw Aang coming back. He landed in front of us, and had a serious expression on his face.

"Aang, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa," Katara said surprised.

"I was, but something stopped me. Something big," Aang told us.

"What stopped you?" I asked.

"You would have to see it," He said, and turned around. I thought of anything it could be, but nothing stuck out. Suspense was killing all of us as we walked towards the outer wall. Comments were thrown out, but Aang would acknowledge any of them. When we finally reached the outer wall Toph and Aang used their earthbending to take us up the wall.

"Now what's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka finally asked.

"That," Aang said, and from the distance we could see a large machine made of metal. I narrowed my eyes, and saw that the machine was drill. _Fire Nation._ I thought venomously as I stood off of the platform Toph, and Aang made. The Fire Nation were the only ones that made metal machines like that, and it was pretty obvious too that it was made by the Fire Nation; It was heading straight for the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"What are you people doing here? Civilians aren't allowed on the wall!" One of the guards told us. Aang turned to face.

"I'm the Avatar. Take me to whoever is in charge," Aang said, and without any question the guard takes us to their general. Ying and her family were taken somewhere else so they wouldn't get hurt, and so they could get in to Ba Sing Se. The five of us walked up to the general's desk, and looked at him. This general was older than the one at the Earth Kingdom base, but seemed to be saner.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the Outer Wall, young Avatar, but your help is not needed," The General said happily.

"Not needed?" Aang questioned.

"Not needed. I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded," The General said calmly as he led us outside. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he looked beyond the wall with pride.

"What about the Dragon of the West? He got in," Toph commented, and the General slumped his shoulders.

"Well... uh, technically yes, but he was quickly expunged," The General stuttered.

"You call six hundred days 'quickly expunged'?" I said with a smirk. Uncle Iroh had told me how long him, and his army had been in Ba Sing Se.

"Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the "impenetrable city". They don't call it Na Sing Se," He laughed, but then grew serious. "That means "penetrable city"."

"Yeah, thanks for the tour, but we still got the drill problem," Toph continued.

"Not for long. To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra Team," The General said. Then I saw Sokka put his hand to his chin.

"That's a good group name. Very catchy," Sokka commented, and I knew he was thinking something up. The General looked through the nearby telescope, and watched the Terra Team. It only took a minute for him to back up and yell.

"Were boom!" The General shouted in panic. Sokka brought back his hand, and slapped him out of it.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Sokka yelled at the General.

"Aw. I wanted to do that," I said in disappointment.

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?" Toph told him. The General walked in front of Aang holding his red cheek.

"Yes, please," He asked with his head down. Aang accepted his offer, and we walk towards the wall to look out at the drill. The drill was getting closer, and from where we stood you could clearly see the Fire Nation insignia.

"The question is, how are we going to stop that thing?" Aang evaluated. We all turned our heads towards Sokka. After a second of staring at him he turned to look at us.

"Why are you all looking at me?" He finally asked.

"You're the idea guy," Aang pointed out.

"Shouldn't you be looking at Alec? That thing is from the Fire Nation," He said, and I wacked him on the arm. "So I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure."

"And also the complaining guy," Katara added.

"That part I don't mind," Sokka said.

"The Terra Team is back!" One of the guards shouted, and we turned to see the Terra Team being hauled in by other earthbenders. Katara sensing her help being need she walked with them. We followed behind her, and when one of the men was set down on the stretcher she tried healing him.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't look injured," The General asked walking up from behind us.

"His chi is blocked. Who did this to you?" Katara questioned the man. He laid on his back looking weak, and drained out. He barely had the energy to turn his head, and look at her.

"Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earthbend anymore and I could barely move. Then she cartwheeled away," The man struggled to say, and as soon as he explained I knew who were behind this.

"Ty Lee. She doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside," Katara said like she was reading my mind.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! Ooh!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka you're not an owl-dove. What?" I asked.

"What Katara just said! That's how we're going to take down the drill! The same way Ty Lee took down all those big earthbenders!" Sokka told us.

"By hitting its pressure points!" Toph said, and Aang walked over to the window with a look of determination.

"We'll take it down from the inside," Aang said.

"That's a great idea, but how are we going to get in there?" I asked stepping forward. They hadn't thought that far, and had to think. There was a moment of silence until Sokka spoke.

"Well there had to be a way in. Maybe from the bottom," Sokka suggested.

"I have an idea," Toph said with a smile.

"What?" Katara asked.

"First we need to get down there," Toph told her, and turned around. Toph walked outside, and over to the rock platform the earthbenders used. She signaled for us to follower her, and we did without question. It wasn't often Toph had an idea so this was probably a good one. She made the earth platform go down the wall, and a rush of air came at us. She was going fast, but slowed down when we landed. She stopped, and walked off. We then ran in to one of the ditches, and jumped in. I ducked down hoping that the people in side wouldn't see us.

"Once I whip up some cover, you're not going to be able to see. So, stay close to me," Toph told us, and pointed towards the drill. We nodded our heads in agreement. She jumped out of the ditch, and with a powerful stomp of her foot a large cloud of dust was sent in to the air.

"Run!" She shouted, and one by one we jumped out. I ran and narrowed my eyes trying to see Toph. It weren't for her green clothes in the light brown air I wouldn't have been able to see her. When the cloud disappeared Toph made a hole in the ground.

"Everyone into the hole!" She ordered, and we did what she said. I was the second to last one to jump in, and when I did I kicked on someone.

"Ow," I heard.

"Sorry, Aang," I apologized, and moved back. It was pitch black, and I couldn't even see my own hand in front of me. I didn't even notice Toph jump in until I heard a loud thump.

"It's so dark down here, I can't see a thing!" Sokka whined.

"Oh no, what a nightmare!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Oh, Sorry," Sokka said, and I had to suppress my laughter. We waited a minute, and then Toph reopened the hole. We walked out, but this time when we walked out we were under the drill. It was huge! When I looked up I felt small compared to the large machine.

"There!" Sokka pointed out at an opening. Aang ran up to it, and leaped on to the bar. He dangled upside down, and offered a hand. Katara ran, and grabbed his hand. He swiftly pulled her up in to the drill, and then Sokka. Instead of having Aang help me up I ran, and used my air jets to take me up. I landed on my feet, and looked around at my surroundings. Metal. That's all I saw. There was a red tent from the lighting, and an eerie feel lingered. The air was stale, and a metallic smell filed my nose. This reminded me so much of Zuko's ship.

After Toph told us she was going to stop it from the outside we started walking.

"I need a plan of this machine. Some schematics that show what the inside looks like. Then we can find its weak points," Sokka said as we walked in to a room full of pipes.

"Where are we going to get something like that?" Aang asked, but before he answered Sokka took out his machete, and cuts of a steam valve. I recoiled back at the unexpected action, and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the _flame_ are you doing!? Someone's going to hear you!" I exclaimed waving the steam out of my face.

"That's the point. I figure a machine this big needs engineers to run it. And when something breaks..." Sokka said.

"They come to fix it," Katara continued. Then I heard clanking metal, and footsteps.

"Hide," I hissed, but it was too late. An engineer wearing a mask came in, but luckily the steam was thick enough to hide us. He walked right past us, and he didn't notice us. Katara walked up behind him, and went in to her fighting stance.

"Hi," She said getting the engineer's attention. He turned around only to be incased in ice. Katara used the water from the steam, and used it to her will. Once he was frozen Sokka ran up to him, and took the map. He ran back with it in his hand, and we ran into the next room. Sokka stopped when he found a place to unroll the map. I looked over his shoulder, and saw a simple diagram of the drill.

"It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures. There's the inner mechanism where we are now and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse," Sokka said dragging his finger across the picture.

"And how are we going to cut through it?" I asked. Sokka thought about this for a second.

"Waterbending!" He exclaimed.

"I can't waterbend," I reminded him, and then he went in to his thinking state.

"Oh, yeah," He said. Then an idea popped in to my head.

"I'll make a distraction! If an engineer came that quick when you broke that valve, then they probably come quicker when they find out something bigger is broken," I said.

"Then what are you going to do?" Aang asked.

"Break anything I can. Sokka give me your machete," I told him, and held my hand out.

"Why my machete? You have your daggers," Sokka pointed out.

"Because my daggers won't do much damage. C'mon where wasting time," I said, and he reluctantly gave me his machete. "I'll meet up with you guys if there's trouble."

"Okay. Let's go," He said before leaving. Katara and Aang followed close behind him. I waited a second until I was standing there alone. I needed to make sure they left before I started. I knew who was behind this mission, and if she saw Aang she would know I wasn't the Avatar. Without thinking I turned around and swung the machete breaking a valve. My heart beat speed up my chest at my sudden action. Warm steam filled the air, and I moved back. I turned and ran the other direction away from my friends. I ran in to another hall, but didn't stop. I swung the machete, and broke more valves.

I ran through the halls with a smile on my face. I wasn't sure why, but destroying the drill little by little made me happy. As I ran down between the metal walls I felt like I was back on Zuko's ship. The turns were like an endless labyrinth. I was surprised I hadn't seen anyone yet, but as I turned the corner I heard voices. The words were muffled by the distance between me, and them, but I knew they were coming to fix the broken equipment. I slowly moved backwards, and tried to make my footsteps unnoticed. I turned around, and looked down the next hall.

_On to the next one._ I thought, but after thirty minutes I was breathless. I had broken about a dozen valves, but I ran to different parts of the drill to make sure it didn't seem like the destruction was in one area. I leaned against the metal wall catching my breath, and trying to calm myself. I had about ten close calls, and my nerves were on edge. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and hooked Sokka's machete on to the belt of my sheath.

"Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory!" I heard from the speakers above me. _Where the hell are they?_ I thought. I hadn't heard anything about Sokka, Aang or Katara. That was either good or bad. Good in the sense they haven't been seen, or bad in the sense they did and I didn't know about it. I stood up straight, and slowly started walking again. I was guessing there were more engineers due to the frequent 'failing equipment', but that only meant to be careful.

I was looking straight ahead, but I felt like someone was behind me. I spun around just in time to see the flash of blue coming at me. I dodged out of the way from fire, and slammed in to the wall next to me. I narrowed my eyes, and stared at the person behind this whole apportion.

"Azula," I sneered, and took a fighting stance. The twisted smirk on her face deepened at the sight of me. I looked around to see if her friends Ty Lee or Mai were around, but they weren't.

"Avatar," She shot back. I smirked. The game wasn't over yet. I knew I couldn't keep pretending I was the Avatar, but for now I needed to. She stopped forward, and shot more blue fire at me. I easily dodged it, and sent air at her. Something she could not dodge in the narrow hallway. She was pushed back, but did not fall. I didn't stay to fight. I turned around, and started running again. As I was about to turn the corner I looked back. Big mistake. I slammed straight in to one of the engineers. The impact sent my flying back, and I landed on the ground. The engineer quickly restrained my arms. I was lifted off the ground, and turned to face the Fire Nation princess.

I struggled, and tried to escape, but the engineer held a firm grip on my upper arms. Azula looked at me in victory.

"This day is getting better, and better. All we need now is Ba Sing Se," Azula announced, and I glared at her.

"To bad you'll never get it," I said, and jerked my shoulder trying to get free.

"If it was as easy as restraining you right now then yes it will," She mocked. I mentally slapped myself. If I had been looking ahead I wouldn't have crashed in to the worker. My mind raced a million miles an hour trying to think of a way out. I was surprised at how much I had to think of a quick getaway today, but none of them have failed on me yet.

"Okay, I surrender," I murmured and bowed my head in 'defeat'. My hair covered my face; not allowing her to see the grin on my lips. I wasn't going to give up that easily. "I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. I surrender with honor."

Before she could remember what it meant I leaned my weight backwards, and used swung my leg. The air I released was powerful enough to send her down the hall, and all I heard was her hit the wall, but I didn't stay to watch. I reached for Sokka's machete that was still hooked on to my belt, and unhooked it. Since the engineer was holding my upper arms I pulled back the large knife, and stabbed him in the leg. He immediately fell to the floor in shear pain. I stepped back from the injured man, and ran down the hall. I've stabbed someone in the leg before so I was pretty sure he was going to be okay. I ran down the hall in full speed. All that could be heard were my loud footsteps, and heavy breathing. I wasn't sure where my friends were anymore, but I needed to find them. Once I was at the end of the hall I noticed there were two turns. I turned my head towards my right, and saw a ladder. I smiled, and raced towards it.

"Come back here!" I heard behind me. I didn't take my time to look back, because I already knew it was Azula. I reached the ladder, and started climbing. When I got the top I pushed open the door. The light that came in blinded me for a second, but I ignored it and crawled out. I sat on a metal surface, and tried to get my vision back.

"Alec?" I heard behind me. I turned my head, and saw Aang staring at me. He had a confused look on his face, but then his eyes widened. "Behind you!"

I looked ahead, and saw Azula come out of the opening. I jumped to my feet, and took my stance. Azula looked at me, but then noticed Aang behind me. She started putting two and two together, and I was sure she knew I wasn't the Avatar. I took my advantage, and swept my leg across the ground. A sharp wave of air came at her, but she was expecting it. She jumped avoiding my attack, and attacked with blazing blue fire. I leapt out of the way, and glared at her. I hooked Sokka's machete back on to my belt, but before I could attack rocks came down from the sky.

One by one they fell, and almost killed us. I had to jumped out of the way, and attack at the same time. As one of the rocks came down Aang airbent it away, and straight at Azula. She did an impressive splits, and dodged it. The rocks stopped falling from the sky, but Azula seemed to be attacking Aang more from sudden realization. Aang used the remaining rock to his advantage, and earthbent at her. Azula was unfazed by this, and sent a forceful ball of fire at him. He didn't have time to defend himself, and flew back in to the outer wall.

My eyes widened when I didn't see him get up. I feared for my friend, and took revenge. I started fighting Azula myself, and didn't hold back. I came at her with everything I had. My anger fueled me, and she was barely able to keep up. Mud erupted from the wall, but I kept going. The mud made it harder to stand, nut somehow I was able to stand my ground. I was about to send my fatal blow when a strong gust air came at both of us. Before I could turn to see what happened I was blown off of the drill. I felt the air that rushed past me as I was falling towards the ground, and panicked. The drop was far, and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I locked my arms to my side, and used my air jets. I instantly stopped falling, and flew in the air.

After the shock I flew towards the mud covered drill, and landed gracefully close to Aang.

"We did it!" I exclaimed, and hugged my muddy friend. When I released him I looked down at myself to find my clothes full of mud. I just laughed, and wiped my clothes. After our little victory we airbent the mud off, and I used my air jets to get me and Aang on to the wall. We meet up with Sokka, Katara, and Toph, and after another group hug we looked out at the setting sun.

"I just want to say, good effort out there today, Team Avatar!" Sokka announced.

"You're still thinking about that?" I asked.

"Enough with the Team Avatar stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to catch on," Katara stated unamused, and crossed her arms. I guessed he was going on about this quite a bit today by the annoyed look Katara gave him.

"How about... the Boomeraang Squad! See it's good because it's got "Aang" in it. Boomeraang," Sokka continued, and pulled out his boomerang. He walked over to Aang, and placed his hand on his head. When I looked at his boomerang I remembered I had his machete. I unhooked it from my belt, and held it out. The setting sun's light made the red blood more noticeable.

"What happened to my machete! Did you kill someone?" Sokka shrieked. Katara, and Aang looked at it with disgust, and Toph crinkled her nose from the smell.

"No, I just stabbed them in the leg," I said. I remembered the last time I did that. It was on the same night I became Zuko's hostage. Sokka took his machete, and held on to it with two fingers. He held it far away from himself, but after a minute put it in his sheath.

"The Aang Gang?" Sokka asked, and lit up, at his new idea.

"Let's talk about this on our way into the city," Katara insisted, and started walking away.

"The Fearsome Fivesome?" Sokka added in his last attempt.

"You're crazy," Toph said aloud what was on everyone's mind.

"How about the Gaang?" I asked. I kind of used that term since the beginning, but never said it aloud.

"I like that," Aang commented as we walked with Katara.

"What's wrong with my ideas?" Sokka whined, and jogged to keep up with us. He complained for the whole walk. I just ignored him. I was tired, and needed sleep. After the Serpent's Pass, and the drill we all needed a break.

* * *

I'm kind of disappointed at how this chapter came out :/ but anyways...

I can't wait to write the next chapter! I think you all have your guesses as to why ;)

Thank all so much for reviewing. It means a lot.

Til next time

- Alec


	40. Chapter 15: City of Tea and the Hidden

Chapter 15: City of Tea and the Hidden

I leaned my head back on the monorail seat, and relaxed. The ride was soothing, and it felt good as I closed my eyes. I wasn't tired, but it was nice. The victory with the drill was short lived when we were escorted to a spare room for us to stay the night. Of course the boys had their own room, and we girls had our own. I fell asleep as soon as my head found the pillow. In the morning after eating we were taken to the monorail station.

"Look, the Inner Wall!" Katara exclaimed, and peered out the window.

"Hey, don't jinx it! We can still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp!" Sokka shouted. I lifted my head, and turned to look at him slightly.

"You been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph joked. _He better not have._ I thought. I stilled remembered those things he said about me and him in the cave of two lovers.

"I'm just sayin', weird stuff happens to us," Sokka said, and shrugged his shoulders. Then a large man with corn in his mouth came and sat between Toph and Sokka. Toph scooted closer to me so she wouldn't get sat on.

"Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa," Katara reassured Aang, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's such a big city," Aang said doubtfully, and looked down. Sokka stood up from his seat, and went over to the two.

"He's a giant bison! Where could someone possibly hide him?" Sokka stated, and as we were about to go through the inner wall we all turned around. I looked out the window from my seat, and when we pasted through the inner wall I gaped at the huge city. It was bigger than I thought it was. Buildings and houses were the majority of the city's architecture. I looked down at the people as they did their daily routine and children as they ran through the streets. _Finally in Ba Sing Se!_ I thought, and smiled.

"Toph look at this!" I said without thinking. When I got no response I looked at her, and turned pink. "Uh…. sorry."

She grunted, and shrugged her shoulders. I turned my head back down to the little people, and kept staring at them until we got to the monorail station. I stuck my head back in and followed behind my friends as we walked out. We stood outside, and looked out at the city. Appa was a large bison, and he was as big as some of the houses. I thought about how long it would take us to find him, but I knew it wouldn't take that long. Aang needed Appa back, and wouldn't stop for anyone.

"Back in the city. Great," Toph sighed sarcastically. She had a bored look on her face as she scratched MoMo behind the ear.

"What's the problem? It's amazing!" Sokka asked.

"It's just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait, you'll get sick of it in a couple of days," Toph told him. Literally it was a bunch of wall, but rules? I took in my surroundings, but I could help but feeling there was someone staring at us. I turned around, and watched as the monorail drove off. Then I noticed a lady staring at us with big eyes, and a smile that seemed unnatural. She walked past the tracks, and stood in front of us. She wore a pale green dress, and head piece, but now that she was closer I saw the odd look in her eyes. Sure they were big, but the brown orbs were layered over with a cloudy film. I furrowed my brow in curiosity, but looked away. I didn't want to be rude by staring.

"Hello, my name is Joo Dee! I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, Alec and Toph! Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" Joo Dee announced. I noticed that she said our names with a weird accent, but shrugged it off.

"Yes. We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King, immediately," Sokka asserted, and held his Earth Kingdom bag close. That was only thing he had since we lost Appa.

"Great! Let's begin our tour. And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it!" Joo Dee said like she didn't hear anything.

"Ugh! Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the War, it's important," Sokka told her again.

"You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here," She said. We all looked at each other confused. Something was off about this Joo Dee woman. She then turned around and started walking off. We weren't sure if she expected us to follow her, but we did. We walked down the steps away from the monorail station, and saw a carriage waiting for us with an ostrich horse attached to it. One after another we climbed in. I was the last one, and when I was inside the only empty seat was the window seat next to Sokka. I felt uneasy as I sat next to him, and tried to scoot closer to the window. When Joo Dee came in she shut the door behind her, and the carriage started moving.

"This is the Lower Ring," Joo Dee said, and we looked out our windows to look.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asked pointing to the wall outside.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls! There are the ones outside protecting us, and the ones inside, that help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsman and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively!" Joo Dee exclaimed. I observed my surroundings, and noticed that most of the people living here were lower class. A lot of them had ripped clothes, and the houses weren't that maintained. Then I saw two men looking at a pair of dual dao swords. I instantly stuck my head back in and sat back in my seat.

"You do want to watch your step, though," Joo Dee added nervously.

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked.

"This is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live," Aang answered upset, and somewhat bored.

"So these rings divided the classes?" I asked and Joo Dee nodded her head with a smile. "In the Fire Nation we have rings, but not literally. That's just a term used to describe the classes."

"We do not talk about the Fire Nation in the great city of Ba Sing Se," Joo Dee replied. I looked at her a little shocked. I never heard of a place that didn't talk about the Fire Nation. Everyone knew about it so why wouldn't you talk about it here? I sat back in to my seat, but kept an eye on Joo Dee. Something told me not to trust her. Through the rest of the tour of the Lower Ring I was getting really annoyed with her. She made everything sound so great and fine even though it wasn't. She had more enthusiasm than Katara, and that said a lot.

"This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se, home to the financial district, shops and restaurants, and the university," Joo Dee informed as we got to the entrance to the Middle Ring. I looked at the window, and noticed that this place had people with better clothing, and healthier outlook. The houses were torn down, and ruined. It was generally a better place than the Lower Ring.

"Yeah, we met a professor from the Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the Earth King to hear!" Sokka snapped losing his patience. He kept trying to get information out of her, but she wouldn't budge. I even tried, but if I kept trying then I would have probably started yelling. I was a patient person when I had to be, but Joo Dee was different. She ignored us on purpose.

"Isn't history fascinating? Look, here's one of the oldest towns in the Middle Ring, Town Hall!" Joo Dee exclaimed, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. The carriage then stopped to my surprise, and Joo Dee walked out.

"Is that woman deaf? She only seems to hear every other word I say," Sokka said.

"It's called "being handled". Get used to it," Toph said. She had been quiet the whole time. She sat back with her arms crossed like she had been through this a lot.

"Well I'm not going with her," I said, and we all nodded our heads in agreement. After five minutes of waiting in the carriage Joo Dee finally got the message, and came back. She didn't even look irritated. She just sat back down, and continued the tour.

"The Upper Ring is home to our most important citizens. Your house is not too far from here!" Joo Dee said. I didn't even bother looking out the window. I already had a good idea of how it looked.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asked, and this time I picked up my head to see what she was talking about. There was a large wall to our right, but this wall was different. Unlike all the others this one was painted, and had the Earth Kingdom insignia on it.

"And who're the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka added, and I looked closer to see three men standing by the entrance. They wore the same uniform, and had a look of control on their faces.

"Inside is the Royal Palace. Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions!" Joo Dee answered, and I was surprised she did.

"Can we see the king now?" Aang asked and sat up in his seat.

"Oh no, one doesn't just pop in on the Earth King!" Joo Dee stated, and pointed her finger in the air. Aang just nodded in disappointment. The rest of the tour was a bore. Most of it had to do with Ba Sing Se's traditions. I was about to take a nap when Joo Dee told us we arrived to our house. We stepped out of the carriage, and my butt was numb from sitting to long. I stretched out, and basked in the sun's warmth. I yawned, and looked a head at the house. It was nice. There were steps leading up to the porch, and a two large doors leading in to the house.

"There are four bedrooms, a kitchen, and a large bathroom," Joo Dee told us. I walked up to the steps, and looked down at her.

"Four bedrooms?" Katara asked. Joo Dee nodded, and I knew what Katara was thinking.

"There are five of us. Someone's going to have to share a room," Sokka said.

"I don't mind sharing a room," I said and shrugged my shoulders. I wanted to make it easier on all of us, and if that meant sharing a room then it did.

"I'll share a room with Alec," Toph volunteered.

"I guess that was easy," Katara said. When we were about to go inside, but then a man ran up to Joo Dee with a scroll. The man bowed to Joo Dee, and she took the scroll. She unrolled it, and he left. Joo Dee skimmed over the writing, and looked at us.

"More good news! Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about month. Much more quickly than usual!" Joo Dee asserted.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"A month?" Sokka asked.

"Six to eight weeks, actually," Joo Dee corrected, and smiled.

"Six to eight weeks? By then it will already be summer," I pointed out. "Is there any way we can hurry it up?"

"The summers are very nice in Ba Sing Se," Joo Dee said. I hissed in frustration, and turned around. I walked towards the house, and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was the large living room. A few cushions were arranged on the floor along with a table. At the end of the room were a few steps leading to the other side of the living room. There were a few doors, and a hall way that I guess lead to the kichten, bathroom, or bedrooms. Like the outside of the house it was pretty nice. Katara, and Toph walked past me, and sat on the two closes cushions while me, Sokka, and Aang stood up.

"Isn't it nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here," Joo Dee commented as she let herself in.

"I think we would enjoy it more if we weren't staying for so long. Can't we see the Earth King any sooner?" Sokka asked desperate for a straight answer.

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world! But he will see you as soon as time permits," Joo Dee answered.

"If we're going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa," Aang stated and looked out the window.

"I'd like to escort you anywhere you'd like to go," Joo Dee offered. I saw Toph stand up with a clenched jaw, and her fist balled up next to her. I knew that sign to well, and jumped in front of her before she got to Joo Dee. It wouldn't bother me if Toph hit her, but it would bother me if we would be asked to leave Ba Sing Se. I stood in front of Joo Dee with my arms spread out so Toph couldn't get to her, and forced a smile.

"That's fine, Thanks," I told her.

"Oh, I won't get in the way, and to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?"

* * *

"Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your bison. Why don't you go get some rest ? Someone will be over with dinner, later," Joo Dee said from the carriage. After we told here where we wanted to go we went to the animal shelter in the Lower Ring, but got no lead on Appa. The man we talked to seemed really nervous with Joo Dee around, but answered our questions. Then we went to the University in Middle Ring, and again no lead. Both of the people we talked to seemed really nervous, and I had a good idea it was because of Joo Dee. We were about to go inside when we saw a man from the house across from us staring.

"Hey, come with me," Sokka told us, and started walking across the street. We followed close behind him, but stopped when we were in front of the man's door. The man knew where were outside of his door, and reluctantly opened it. The sweat was evident on his brow as he forced a smile.

"You're the Avatar! I heard you were in town. I'm Pong," Pong said, and looked both ways. I looked both ways too out of curiosity, but no one was there.

"Nice to meet you, Pong," Aang said, and smiled.

"So, Pong, what's goin' on with this city? Why is everyone here so scared here to talk about the war?" Sokka asked.

"War? Scared? What do you mean?" Pong rushed, and even I could tell he was lying.

"I can feel you shaking," Toph said, and Pong started shaking more.

"Look, I'm just a minor government official. I've waited three years to get this house. I don't want go get into trouble," Pong told us.

"Who? Who would you get in trouble with?" I asked calmly. I didn't want to scare this man more than he already was.

"Shh, listen, you can't mention the War here. And whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li. There everywhere," Pong warned us before shutting the door. We all exchanged looks and we all thought the same thing. Before we could voice our opions I walked back towards the house, and signaled the others to follow me. I opened the door, and waited for them to come it. I looked outside, and when the coast was clear I closed the. I turned around to see everyone standing, and going through their own thoughts.

"Something going one," Sokka spoke aloud breaking the silence.

"And I think Joo Dee has something to do with it," I added crossing my arms.

"Well were in Ba Sing Se now. We need to wait, and see what happens," Katara said. I let out a sigh, and walked away. I decided to go exploring through the house. I went to the right, and towards the hallway. The hall was lit by the large window at the end of the hall. Down the hall were four doors; two on my right, and two on my left. I opened each sliding door, and looked in. They were all the same. They all had green furnishing, a window, and one bed on the floor. Except for the room one my right at the far end. That one had two beds. _One for me and Toph._ I thought.

"I found mine and Toph's!" I shouted, and slid the door close. I looked out the window at the end of the hall, and saw the sun setting. I felt restless from downing nothing all day, and walked in to the living room. Katara was talking to Toph, and Aang was goofing around with Sokka.

"I'm going to go looking for Appa," I told them. They stopped what they were doing, and looked at me.

"Really?" Aang asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's the least I can do," I said. Even though I made up with Aang I still felt a twinge of guilt about Appa.

"I'll go with you," Sokka volunteered, and stood up from his seat. I stepped, and shook my head.

"No thanks. I need to do this myself," I told him. I saw as Sokka's face fell, and he sat back down. We hadn't talked much since our moment at the Serpent's Pass, and I didn't for good reasons. Sokka liked me, and I wasn't sure how to deal with that. _How do you deal with that?_ I would ask myself, but would come up with no answer.

"What about Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

"She won't find me," I said with a smirk. I turned towards the door. I opened it, and stepped out. Before I closed it I popped my head inside the house. "I'll be back before it gets too dark. Bye!"

"Okay, Bye," I heard Katara say, and then I closed the door. I walked down the steps, and looked down the street. _Which way is the Lower Ring?_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered where Joo Dee had taken us. I looked both ways, and smiled when I say no one. I knew Joo Dee was going to keep an eye on us so I had to be careful. There weren't that many ways to get to the Lower Ring with out walking, but I knew one way. I locked my arms to my side, and used my air jets to spend me in to the sky. When I was high enough I looked down. I was could still see the house so I went higher.

When I was high enough I started flying towards the Lower Ring. During the day when Joo Dee took us on our tour I saw a few bars. I didn't particularly like bars, but I knew they were good for a few things, and gossip was one of them. If any had seen a ten ton bison then that must be the latest gossip. It was a good idea, and so I went towards the Lower Ring.

As I flew I felt the spring air touch my skin. The sensation sent a shivers up my arms, and it made the experience even more thrilling. The feeling of just air under my feet was scary, but exciting. It was the feeling of freedom. The freedom to go anywhere I wanted, and didn't need to be kept in one place. I liked my freedom. It was something that I related with my airbending culture. I let out sigh, and looked straight ahead. I wasn't that far from the Lower Ring now. I slowed down when I was above my destination, and started descending. I saw the road, but decided to land in an alley. _And whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li. There everywhere_. I remembered Pong said. If that was true, then it was a good idea to keep a low profile.

When I was close to the ground I landed gracefully, and looked around. The brick walls of the two buildings next to me led a narrow path way to the streets. I turned around, and saw more alleys. I decided to go to the streets. I needed to find a busy bar. I walked out of the alley, and on to the street. I walked at a steady pace, and kept my head down. I lifted my head slightly and gazed at the shops, and houses. I kept walking like this until I found a bar. I stood in front of the door, and pushed it open. The racket could be heard from outside, but as I stepped in the true volume filled my ears. The raw smell of alcohol filled my nose, and I was trying my best not to get sick.

I pushed by people, and went over to the stools by the bartenders. I jumped on to my seat, and kept my head down. I was about to start eavesdropping when a bartender approached me. I looked up, and saw a man cleaning a cup with a dingy white rag. He looked to be around the age of thirty, and had a stern expression on his face.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Um..water? Please?" I answered questionable. He turned around, but when he faced me again he had a glass of water. He didn't have the cup he was holding a minute ago, and gave me the glass. I nodded my thanks, and took the water. He then went over to his next customer, and settled in my seat. I didn't dare get any alcohol. I remembered the first time I had a beer on Zuko's ship. One of the soldiers, Hae, had tricked me, and spiked it. It was a good thing Zuko was there. If he wasn't then I wasn't sure what would have happened. I probably would have found myself in another room with Hae. The very thought of it sent a shiver down my spine.

"So how old are? You seem a little young to be in a bar," The bartender asked taking me out of my thoughts. I looked back up at him, and answered.

"Sixteen," I lied smoothly. If I had tried that with Toph she would have known I was lying, but when I said it to someone else it sounded like the truth. He nodded his head as he cleaned another cup.

"Are you looking for information?" He offered, and I nodded my head. "What about?"

"Have you heard anything about a bison?" I asked. I could tell he was just trying to help, so I took my opportunity to get some answers.

"Sorry, I can't say I have, and I hear a lot of things here," He answered. I slouched my shoulders, and bowed my head. There was no news here about Appa, but then I perked up at the thought of another question.

"What about the Dai Li? What's with them?" I asked hopefully. The bartender looked both ways, and looked back at me. I could tell he was debating on telling me. After his conflicting decision he leaned closer, but kept his space.

"The Dai Li control this place. You must be new to ask about them so freely, but beware. Don't talk about them, and you'll survive," He explained. He stepped back, and I furrowed my brow in confusion, but nodded my head. I had so many more questions now, but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, but try to stay away from the bars, okay? There not the safest places. There's actually a tea shop a few blocks down. I heard they hired the best tea maker in town. There might be some information there," He added before I jumped off the stool. I turned to him, and bowed for his kindness. I thanked him again before heading towards the door. Once I was outside I took his advice, and went in the direction towards the tea shop. I grinned. I've had the best tea in all the four nations by Uncle Iroh. If this guy was said to make the 'best' tea, then I was going to have to try it out for myself. I strolled down the street until I stood in front of a tea shop called 'Pao Family Tea House'.

I pushed opened the wooden door, and walked in. The first thing I noticed was that it was empty. The shop was lite by candle ornaments, and rows of table were along the walls. A walk way led towards the cash register. The placed was well kept, and colored with different shades of green. I was about to sit down at a table when a man came out from the kitchen. He wore lavender clothes, and an apron along with a hat. I walked towards me, and I stopped what I was doing.

"I'm sorry miss, but the shop is closed," He told me politely.

"Oh, okay," I said, and turned around. I was about to start walking when I heard a familiar raspy voice.

"You!" I spun around, and saw the last person I would expect in Ba Sing Se.

"You!" I repeated him. That was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I stared at Zuko surprised. He wore a long sleeve brown tunic with matching pants. His hair grew an inch or two since the last time I saw him, but it wasn't as long as I saw it in my dream in the desert. He had the same dumbfounded expression on his face that I did. When I didn't think today could hold more surprises Uncle Iroh walked out from the kitchen. He was looking at something else until he lifted his head, and saw me. A smile appeared on his face, and he ran over to me. Before I could register anything Uncle wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I hug back, but when I released him I saw Zuko closer to us.

"It's so good to see you," Uncle Iroh said. I was about to ask him how he got here until we heard a cough. I turned my head towards the man that had asked me to leave. He had stood there the whole time observing us.

"And may I ask who you might be?" He asked.

"Zaara," I answered. I was about to say Alec, but then I remembered I couldn't use my real name. If word would get around that the Avatar's friend was in the Lower Ring, then Joo Dee would find out I was here alone. I extended my hand, and he shook it.

"Pao this is Zaara. She's a close family friend," Uncle Iroh informed him.

"Any friend Mushi and Lee is a friend of mine," Pao said. _Mushi and Lee?_ I thought, and looked over to my 'friends'. I would have considered Uncle Iroh a friend, but Zuko? I let it slide. Zuko and Uncle were clearly using fake identities to stay in the city. "How long have you known them?"

"For a long time," I said with a smile.

"Lee, here used to have quite a little crush on Zaara," Mushi added, and I recoiled back at the unexpected detail. I felt as my cheeks became red, and the warmth surrounded them. I looked at Zuko, and his face was as equally red. Then I glared at Iroh. He wore a broad smile like he was proud of his actions. When the shock wore off he noticed me and Zuko glaring at him. Uncle Iroh was unfazed by this, and instead pushed Zuko forward. "Lee you didn't give a hug to Zaara."

I looked at Zuko, and he turned red again. He looked at me, and opened his arms slowly. I knew he was just doing it, because his manger was right there. So I reluctantly opened my arms, and stepped forward. Zuko took a step closer, and wrapped his arms around my waist. While I wrapped my arms around his. We were moving so slow that it didn't even look normal, but when he touched me I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Zaara? What kind of stupid name is _that_?" Zuko hissed in my ear so Uncle Iroh or Pao wouldn't hear.

"My mother's. Now shut up," I hissed back. We let go, and took a step back. I looked down, and knew the tension was thick in the air.

"We better get home, Lee. Zaara, why don't you walk with us?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Sure," I answered, and forced a smile. Pao said good-bye to us, but before Zuko left he patted him on the back, and gave him a smile. He was clearly encouraging Zuko about his 'crush'. We walked out of the tea shop one by one. Uncle Iroh took the lead, and went in to the alley right next to the shop. We walked down the dark path, and when we were far enough Zuko broke the silence.

"Why did you say I had a crush on her!?" Zuko exclaimed loudly at Uncle Iroh.

"That's for giving me the name Mushi," Uncle Iroh said simply. I stared at them confused, but shock it off. I had other things to worry about.

"How did you guys get here? In Ba Sing Se. How long have you been here? What's with the names?" I asked quickly. We walked at a steady pace, but then Uncle Iroh stopped. He turned to me, and held a calm look on his face. I was a little surprised he could stay calm.

"We are refugees that got here today, and those are our names. We can talk more when we get to the apartment," Uncle answered, and turned around. I followed them. I knew this was crazy, but I had so many questions today. I need at least a few answers to them.

* * *

Hey people! So I finished this chapter on Monday, and I can't seem to write the next chapter until I post this one.

What do you guys think about Zuko!

What do you think about Iroh's little lie about _Lee_ having a crush on _Zaara_? ^.^

While I was writing this I had this biggest urge to sock Joo Dee in the face.

She was that annoying just writing about her.

Til next time

- Alec


	41. Chapter 16: Dressing Up

Chapter 16: Dressing Up

Uncle Iroh took the lead again while Zuko and I walked behind him. From the corner of my eye I could tell Zuko was staring at me, but I ignored him. Instead I looked up at the sky, and saw the moon._ It's already dark, and I'm crazy. _I thought. Here I was walking with the same person who chased my friends, and held me hostage like it was nothing. I let out a sigh, and we turned the corner. I was expecting another alley, but instead there was a two story apartment. Uncle took us up the weak steps to the second floor, and opened the third door from the stairs.

Zuko walked in, but before I did I felt the feeling of being watched. I looked over my shoulder, and at the other apartments. _You're just being paranoid._ I told myself, and walked in. I was staring at the ground, but when I lifted my head I saw the apartment. It was generally one room, except for a sliding door that led to another on my left. The stove and cabinets were on the right with an open window right next to it. In front of us was a couch that was also by a window. In the far corner was a small table with four stools. All together it looked like a decent apartment. I heard as Uncle Iroh closed the door, and I turned around for my answers.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked again.

"We're refugees," Uncle Iroh answered. He then walked over to the stove, and took out a tea pot with three cups. "Do you want a pot of tea?"

"Sure," I said slowly, and raised an eyebrow.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day! I'm sick of tea!" Zuko announced. He stood in front of me, but turned to his Uncle when he heard that.

"Sick of tea! That's like being sick of breathing!" Uncle stated dramatically. I used the palm of my hand and slapped it to my fore head.

"How long are you two going to be here?" I asked.

"As long as we need to be. Have you seen the spark rocks to heat up the water?" Uncle Iroh said changing the subject. He looked around, but couldn't find them. He gave up, and when I thought he was going to firebend he walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Zuko questioned, but before he could get an answer Uncle left. He left me and Zuko in the apartment alone. It felt awkward as I looked down at my shoes, but then I looked to Zuko. He was staring at me the whole time like he wanted to say something, but I did first.

"Are you still after Aang?" I asked. I looked him in the eye, and he looked me in the eye. I hardened my expression so he could know I was serious, and he turned to me.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," He said, but it wasn't much of an answer. I was about to say something, but then he stepped forward. "Let's say I am. I can just follow you, and find him."

"You won't be able to find me," I told him. He took another step forward, and used his height to intimidate me. He was getting close so I took a step back.

"If I do?" He pushed, and stepped forward. Again I took another step back, but when I was going to walk back all the way I felt wall touch my back. He knew he had me trapped, and towered over me. I scoffed and stood up straight.

"Then you'll have an earthbender, a waterbender, two airbenders, and one pissed warrior after you. You're out numbered, _Lee_," I stated with a smirk. He scowled at me, and when I was about to walk past him, he placed both his arms on the wall behind me.

"Or I can keep you here, and they'll have to come looking for you," He asserted. No emotion betrayed his words except for the tiny smirk at the end of his lip. I felt my heart beat thumb in my chest at the closeness. I want to shrink back, but something told me Zuko wasn't going to live up to his word. I stood my ground, and looked him in the eye. I was about to say something, but then the front door opened.

"I borrowed our neighbors'. Such kind people," Uncle Iroh said coming in. Me and Zuko snapped our heads towards the door. Uncle had his eyes on the spark rocks, and when he heard no reply he looked at us. I could already see the misunderstanding any one would have had if they came in and saw us. I was expecting Uncle to say something or pull us apart, but instead he smiled.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," He commented. I instantly turned red. My cheeks burned as I blushed in embarrassment. I turned my head to Zuko, and watched as he stared at his Uncle in discomfiture. I took my opportunity and shoved him away. Zuko didn't expect this, and started falling backwards. He yelped, and reached out for something to grab onto. Then to my dismay he grabbed my left arm. I gave a surprised yelp too as I fell on to the floor next to him. I felt as I hit the hard wood, and heard as Uncle Iroh innocently laughed. I sheepishly rubbed my arm, and sat up.

The heat on my face burned. I couldn't look at Uncle as I stood up, and walked pass Zuko. I kept my eyes towards the floor, and I walked towards the door.

"I-I have to go," I stuttered, and reached for the door handle.

"Okay. Come back tomorrow though. I'll have some tea ready," Uncle Iroh said. I just nodded my head, and opened the door. I walked out in a rush, and when I heard the door close behind me I let out a sigh. I felt a shiver go down my arms, but it wasn't even cold. I moved my curly hair back, and stared ahead. A felling of shear embarrassment was over me, but I shook it off. I needed to get back to my friends. So I walked down the creaky steps, and walked in to the alley we came from.

I stared up at the sky, and it was dark. The moon was shining bright telling me it was late. I locked my arms to my side, and used my air jets to go back to the Upper Ring.

* * *

"I got it! I know how we're going to see the Earth King!" Katara exclaimed running in to the house. We were all lounged around in the living room. Aang sat on the railing, Sokka laid on his back with his legs on the wall, Toph sat on some pillows eating sweet breads, and I sat by the window eating them with her. There wasn't much for us to do in the morning. After I came back no questions were asked. I didn't tell them about Zuko or Iroh. I didn't want to because I felt like if I did they would jump to conclusions. They would probably report them, and I didn't want that to happen. I thought about it carefully, and decided I would go over there to get information. They weren't that much of a threat. All Iroh wanted to do was make tea, and how was that bad? I wasn't sure about Zuko, but I would keep an eye on him.

"How are we supposed to do that? "One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King!"" Toph said mimicking Joo Dee.

"The king is having a party tonight for his pet bear," Katara informed. She held a stack of papers in her hands that I didn't notice until now. _Wait, bear?_ I thought in confusion.

"You mean, platypus bear?" Aang questioned, but Katara shook her head.

"No, it just says 'bear'," She told him.

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear," Sokka suggested, and again Katara shook her head.

"Or his armadillo bear," Toph said.

"Just... bear," Katara concluded.

"What does a bear look like?" I asked, and turned around to be part of the conversation.

"This place... is weird," Toph stated, and it was. To the Dai Li and the animals everything was weird here.

"The palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd!" Katara blurted after reading more.

"Won't work," Toph commented and fell back in to pillow behind her.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"Well, no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd will spot you a mile away. You've got no manners!" Toph pointed out, and stuffed a sweet bread in to her mouth.

"Excuse me? I've got no manners?! You're not exactly "lady fancy fingers!"," Katara told her. Toph burped loudly, and started scratching her stomach. I wasn't sure if she was trying to prove she had good manners, but if she was she was doing a horrible job at it.

"I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it. You never learned anything. And frankly, it's a little too late," Toph said and picked her nose.

"I've got manners!" I pointed out.

"Maybe, but really? Manners here are probably way different then from the Fire Nation's," Toph said, and she actually had a point. She threw her sweet bread to the other side of the room, and I watched as it hit MoMo in the head. He didn't seem upset by it, but joyed that he got a snack.

"Aha, but you learned it! You could teach us!" Sokka suggested, and spun around so he could sit up straight.

"Yeah, I'm mastering every element. How hard could manners be ?" Aang said. He jumped of the railing, and ripped the curtain that was next to him off. He then wrapped it around himself to make him look official. He bowed to all of us, but then Sokka got the brilliant idea to copy him. Both boys ended up on the floor after hitting their heads.

"Katara and Alec might be able to pull it off, but you two would be lucky to pass as busboys!" Toph criticized, and stood up. I looked up at her, and knew she had an idea.

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked, and walked over to them.

"Well were going to need those money passes that crazy lady gave us," Toph said mentioning Joo Dee, and I cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Walking down the street I found it very annoying at how everyone was doing their daily activities. It was bad enough we had to live here and start new, but it was worse that we had to live here with different names, and identities. I hated that my name was Lee, and that my new job was at a tea shop. It was our second day in this city, and the first day already proved that it was going to be a challenge. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see Uncle walk next to me. When I noticed him I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"What are those for?" I question, and looked at the flowers he held.

"I just want our place to look nice, in case a certain lady friend comes to visit," Uncle informed, and nudged me. I knew exactly what he meant by lady friend.

"I don't want to get comfortable here, and I don't want any _lady friends_," I declared.

"Friends show up wherever you are, whether you make them or not," Uncle said wisely. I let out a sigh, and looked at the flowers again. They were orange. _Orange?_ I asked myself, but then understood. Orange was the color for the airbenders.

"I think she'll like the flowers," Uncle stated smiling, and I looked down shaking my head.

* * *

Alec's POV

I heard Katara and Toph's giggling as I stood in Katara's room. I knew Toph had a plan, but not this! Once she told us we were going to sneak in to the party she then told us we were going to buy dresses. I didn't really mind it, but as we shopped I had no idea what I was doing. I had never gone dress shopping, and it was confusing. It was a good thing Toph had Katara pick out our dresses from a certain rack. I didn't get to see the dresses or accessories until we got in to Katara's room. We took the rest of the day changing, doing each other's hair, and putting on makeup.

I was having a great time until it was my turn to get ready.

Now I stood in front of the full length mirror looking at myself. I knew I should have been all happy and girly right now, but I wasn't. My hair was in a dark brown qitou with a large white flower. Almost all my hair was rolled in to it except for the back. Somehow Katara had managed to get some of my hair to flow back; leaving elegant curls. My makeup was a mixture between light hues, and red cheeks. The colors used enhanced my grey eyes making them glow. Katara and I didn't have earring holes in our ears like Toph. So Toph made some for Katara. When she got close to me with the needle I told her no, and ran to the other side of the room.

Then there was the dress.

The dress was beautiful, but as I wore it I felt so uncomfortable. The dress hugged my body showing every curve I betrayed. I was surprised when Katara showed it to me. It was lavender. A color that wasn't even remotely earth toned. She said it was the only one in the whole store, and she thought it would look perfect on me. It did. I placed my hands on my chest, and ran them down to my waist, but stopped at my hips. I felt so self-conscious. I had never worn anything like this. Hell! I've never worn a dress before that I didn't have to wear pants underneath. Everything I've worn for three years have been one or two sizes too big. This on the other hand shaped my body.

"Where's Alec?" I heard from outside. Katara and Toph had gone outside to show Sokka and Aang their dresses. That's why I was still in Katara's room.

"She won't come out. I'm really close to pulling her out myself," I heard Toph threaten, and I felt a twinge of fear. I've seen Toph get pushy, but not literally. I then heard a knock on the door.

"I told you Toph! I'm not coming out!" I shouted. Then I heard the door open. I spun around to yell at Toph, but then I saw it wasn't Toph I was going to yell at. Sokka stood in front of the door with his jaw dropped, and wide eyes. The makeup on my cheeks couldn't compare to how I was really blushing. I wanted to turn around, but I found myself staring down instead.

"You look…." He trailed off.

"I knew terrible," I mumbled trying my best not to make eye contact.

"Beautiful," He said, and my head snapped in his direction.

"W-what?" I strutted.

"You look incredible," He announced sheepishly, and turned a light pink. I felt butterfly moths flutter in my stomach at his complement.

"Oh, thanks," I said. "I wish you and Aang could come with us."

"I know," He frowned, but then perked up. He walked over to me, and lifted his arm. His elbow was bent, and he held it in front of me. "Well Ms. Alec of the Fire Nation, I think they're waiting for you. Shall I escort you?"

"Yes, you shall. Thank you, Mr. Sokka of the Water Tribe," I asserted with a smile, and hooked my arm under his. I flashed a dashing smile at him, and let him escort me out of the room. I felt better now knowing I looked okay. Katara and Toph told me I looked fine, but for some reason when Sokka told me I believed it. We walked out of Katara's room and in to the living room with everyone looking at us.

"You look good," Aang said, and gave me two thumbs up, but his reaction wasn't like Sokka's.

"Thanks," I said, and un-hooked my arm from Sokka's. I turned to my escort, and did a bow. "And thank you, Mr. Sokka of the Water Tribe."

"Anytime," Sokka offered, and his cheeks turned a darker shape of pink. I was just trying to play around with him. I decided even though I knew he liked me I shouldn't stop treating him like he was my friend. I just had to be careful.

"We'll get in the party, and then find a way to let you in through the side gate," Katara said, and signaled for me to follower her and Toph. I waved good-bye, and followed them out the door. When we were outside we turned to the right, and walked down the street. Since we lived in the Upper Ring it wasn't going to be that long until we got to the palace. On the way Toph kept telling us little pointers, and rules for 'manners'. I looked up to the moon, and inhaled the fresh air. Depending on how late we were going to be out I would go to visit Zuko and Iroh.

When I saw the line to the royal palace come in to view I straighten my posture, and held my head high. We stood in line expecting a long wait, but to our surprise the line was going at a steady pace. It wasn't long until we were in front of the line. A guard stood in front of us, and asked for our invitations. Toph then took out her official seal of the Beifong family.

"I think this will do," She said, and showed it to him.

"No entry without an invitation. Step out of line, please," The guard said unfazed by the seal, and looked down at us.

"Look, the Pangs and the Yum Soon Hans are waiting in there for us! I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in," Toph threatened in irritation. I was pretty sure she knew what she was doing.

"Step out of line please," He told us again, and in defeat we stepped out of line. I was about to mention another plan until we saw a carriage come. A man came out, and two Dai Li agents bowed to him. The man looked to be of great importance, and that's when Katara got an idea. She started walking towards him while Toph and I followed her. We stopped in front of the man, and Katara started talking. The man looked down at us. He was tall with his black hair pulled back in a braid. He stood up straight with his hand clasped behind his back, and wore official robes.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but my cousin lost our invitations. She's blind. Do you think you could help us? Our family's inside and I'm sure they're very worried," Katara told him. Even though Katara whispered that Toph was blind we weren't deaf. Toph grabbed my hand that was next to her, and played the part of a blind girl.

"I am honored, please come with me," The man said, and turned his back to us. I smiled knowing he couldn't see me doing so. _That was easy_. I thought. He walked past us, and over to the entrance of the palace. We followed, but when we passed by the guard that didn't let us in the first time we couldn't help, but stick our tongues out at him. I knew it was immature, but it was fun. We walked through the entrance, and strolled down a large hall. The man knew where to go, and when we walked through a door we were at the party. Many nobles and important people stood around talking. Some ate at one large table eating, and socializing. It was a typical high class party.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? By the way, I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to the king," Long Feng said, and addressed himself. Katara was going to introduce us, but I could see her struggle at finding names.

"I'm Yaeko. Daichi, here is my sister, and Youko is our cousin," I said pointing to myself. Then I pointed to Toph and Katara. I tried making our names unique, but ironically our names ended up meaning; Fire, Earth, and Water. I could tell Toph noticed this, because she elbowed me in the rib.

"Now where is your family? I'd _love_ to meet them," Long Feng said.

"Uh... I don't see them right now, but I'm sure we'll find them soon. Thanks for all your help," Katara thanked, and started leading us away, but as soon as we turned our head he was in front of us. I jumped back, and placed my hand over my heart. _Agni, that scared me_. I thought and tried to calm down.

"Don't worry, as your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your family first. We'll keep looking," Long Feng offered, and turned his back to us. Me and Katara shot nervous glances at each other before following. Something told me in my gut that there was something wrong with this man. I ignored it, and tried posing as a noble as I walked. I looked around searching for anything familiar, and when I turned my head to the left I did. I tugged on Toph's hand that was still holding mine, and signaled for her to follow me. I kept my eyes on the tan skinned boy that wasn't hard to miss in the crowd.

I wasn't sure what he was doing in a dark blue robe and hat, but my guess was that he took the advice Toph gave him seriously. Then I saw another boy with a long braid going down his back next to him. I narrowed my eyes, and realized it was Aang, and his 'braid' was just MoMo in his hat. I rolled my eyes, and chuckled.

"May my sister and I have a crap puff please?" I asked in softly to the busboy. Sokka turned around with his eyes closed holding out the tray. Aang on the other hand turned around with a water vase with his eyes opened.

"You found us!" Aang exclaimed.

"I'd know your little footsteps anywhere, Twinkle Toes," Toph replied, and took a crap puff. Sokka opened his eyes, and saw me.

"Thanks for letting us in!" Sokka commented sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I said in my normal voice, and took a crap puff. Then Katara walked over to us joing our conversation.

"Sorry, but the guy who escorted us in won't let us out of his sight," Katara explained, and we looked around for Long Feng, but could not see him.

"What guy?" Sokka asked slightly confused. I placed the crap puff back on Sokka's tray, and turned around. I looked around for Long Feng, but instead I was meet with Joo Dee. _What the hell?_ I thought. _Why is Joo Dee here?_ She looked around nervously like she had done something wrong.

"What are you doing here? You have to leave immediately, or we will be in terrible trouble," Joo Dee hissed. She didn't even try forcing a smile like she had yesterday. Joo Dee tried pushing Sokka out of the way, but he used the tray in his hands to block her.

"Not until we see the king," Sokka demanded, and tried to keep her back.

"You don't understand. You must go," Joo Dee said, and roughly pushed Sokka. Sokka didn't expect it, and shoved Aang. With the water vase still in his hands Aang jerked forward, but in the process splashing water all over the noble woman next to him. The woman shrieked, and my jaw drop. She was doused in water.

"Sorry. No, don't shout," Aang said trying to calm the woman down. The woman was going to shout until Aang airbent the water off. I wanted to laugh at the woman from how ridiculous she looked, but I didn't have time to because Aang's little action caused a huge scene. I turned to Joo Dee to see her whole expression change in a matter of seconds.

"C'mon we need to look for the king," Katara told us, and tugged on our sleeves. With a quick nod both me and Toph followed her. We swiftly passed people as they watched Aang waterbending. The whole crowd's attention was on Aang so they didn't notice a few girls trying to get past them. When I thought I made enough ground I stopped and looked around. _Where can a king be?_ I thought. I was so deep in concentration that I didn't notice the oncoming attack.

* * *

We all stood in a large study. Books lined the walls, a large desk was placed in the middle of the room, and the walls were painted a light green. When I turned around I saw something that disturbed me. The fire in the fire place was green. I wasn't sure why, but it did. When I was attacked I had no idea what happened afterwards. My eyes were cover, and I was taken in to this study with the rest of my friends. We were all curious as to why we were here, but when Long Feng came in we knew we were going to get answers.

"It's a great honor to meet you all. I am Long Feng, Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dai Li," Long Fend introduced as he sat in front of the green flames.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king? We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation!" Sokka demanded and stepped forward. Long Feng sat there in calm domineer staring at us.

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activities. What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military," Long Feng explained.

"Wait, so he's just a symbol? You're the one who runs Ba Sing Se!" I stated in realization.

"Oh, no, no. His Majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly change of an endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless. You could lead an invasion..." Sokka went on until Long Feng stood up in annoyance.

"Enough, I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the War not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined. Our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on Earth," Long Feng explained as if there was nothing wrong.

"Until now, you've been treated as our honored guest, but from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the War to anyone, you will be expelled from the city. I understand you've been looking for your bison? It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest. Now, Joo Dee will show you to your home," Long Feng threatened. We were all silenced by it. We weren't sure what to say, but then Joo Dee came in.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked, and we stared in horror at the woman pretending to be Joo Dee.

* * *

Yes! YES! Alec and Zuko have met again! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Did you guys notice the **Aleko **and **Alekka** in this chapter?

Well I liked writing this chapter XD

I hope you guys liked it.

Next week I'm going to post in Friday to get back to my old routine, So...

Til next time

- Alec


	42. Chapter 17: A Visit

Chapter 17: A Visit

I walked down the streets of the Lower Ring in my sleeveless Kyoshi dress. I so felt much better getting away from everything. Once Long Feng dismissed us we were handed over to the new Joo Dee. She then escorted us back to the house. The first things me, Katara, and Toph did was; get out of our clothes, take out the headdresses, and wash the makeup off. When I went in to the living room everyone was talking about Long Feng, Joo Dee, and the Dai Li. I didn't want anything to do with the conversation so I walked out. Sokka had tried to stop me by telling me that we were being watched now, but then I told him this.

_"I don't care! I'm not going to let the government control my life again!" I shouted, and kept walking down the street._

It took a lot of courage to say that, but I wasn't going to be controlled anymore. So as I walked down the street I looked for the same tea house I was at yesterday. The street wasn't as filled with people like the last time, but that was probably due to the fact that it was late. The moon was in the sky, and it was dark out. There was an eerie fell in the air as if I was being watched, but I shrugged it off. It was probably my paranoia.

When I looked ahead, and saw the tea shop. I smiled, but when I got closer I realized the lights were out. I was about to turned around, but then I remembered they had an apartment. I turned the corner in to the alley next to the tea shop, and started walking down the path. It wasn't that hard to find once I turned the corner, and the white apartments came in to view. With cautious steps I walked up the stairs, and over to the second door. I knew I was at the right flat when I heard both Zuko's and Iroh's voices from outside, but when I knocked the voices stopped. I heard footsteps, and then the door opened. I was met with a surprised Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" He asked taken back by my presence.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too," I smiled sarcastically. Uncle Iroh came from behind his nephew, and looked over his shoulder. When he saw it was me a huge smile spread across his face.

"Come in," Uncle Iroh told me, and I walked past a shocked Zuko by the door way. Once I was through Uncle gave me a warm hug. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked rhetorically, and pulled away from the hug. Uncle Iroh mentioned for me to sit down, and so I went over to the couch. I sat back in the green cushion, and looked around.

"Lee, close the door," Uncle Iroh said. Zuko turned around, and closed the door. He no longer seemed surprised by my presence, and walked over to the couch. He sat down at the other end with his arms crossed, and looked ahead. Uncle went over to the stove, and used the spark rock to start the fire. As I observed their behavior I noticed they weren't showing any sign that they were firebenders. Not even in the privacy of their own home. Well I couldn't say there was a lot of privacy since the two open window gave none, but still.

"So you're going to use you're _names_ even here?" I asked mentioning their fake names.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Uncle Iroh said as he made tea. I looked to Zuko who looked disgusted by the smell of brewing tea.

"True," I agreed.

"And what's with yours, _Zaara_?" Zuko asked turning to me.

"I told you yesterday it was my mother's, _Lee_" I said simply reminding him. He narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion, and I did the same to him. I did it more for the fun of imitating him. I think he noticed by the way he lifted his eyebrows a bit, but then hardened his expression. We 'glared' at each other until Uncle Iroh spoke.

"Zaara? Such a beautiful name. I'm surprised it's not like yours," Uncle Iroh commented referring to my real name. I turned away from Zuko, and looked at Uncle.

"It actually is. At first it was Aara, a traditional Air Nomad name, but when She got older my grandfather realized it was too traditional and added a Z to it. Like my grandfather's was originally Ahide, but that was before he came to the Fire Nation. After the attack on the Air Nomads he changed it to Zahide. My name was going to have a Z at the beginning to make it Zalec as a new family tradition, but then my mom died. I never really wanted to change my name after that so it stayed as…." I explained trailing off. Uncle Iroh nodded his head. He knew the story of my family, but when I looked at Zuko he looked so confused it was funny.

"A very intriguing story," Uncle Iroh said, and poured tea in to two little cups. He walked over, and handed one to me. He was going to hand one to Zuko, but he refused it. Uncle didn't seem offended, and set the cup on the counter. I brought the warm cup in my hands to my lips, and sipped the tea. It was really good tea. Something I hadn't had in a long time. I set the cup on my lap, and looked at Uncle Iroh.

"It's great. Thank you," I said smiling. He smiled at my compliment, and sat on a chair from the table.

"Do your friends now you're here?" Zuko asked still suspicious. I shook my head.

"They don't even know where am at," I said. I didn't even tell them where I was going to be after I said my statement. All I did was walk down the street.

"You should tell them. It's very dark at night, and it's very dangerous to walk home alone here," Uncle Iroh stated with concern laced in his voice.

"No it's okay, and if I did get in to trouble I have these," I told them, and patted my daggers that were around my waist. Uncle looked at the daggers, but the concern was still there.

"Do they know about us being here?" Zuko asked.

"No," I answered looking at him. He looked a little taken back by my response.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I know what will happen if I do. They'll jump to conclusions," I warned them. I looked down at my cup, but I didn't really want to stay on the topic. So instead I looked around the room for something else to talk about. It wasn't hard when something orange caught my eye. I kept my eyes on the orange flowers as I stood up, and walked over to the dinner table. The flowers were in a light brown vase in the middle of table. I set down my cup, and gentle touched the orange petals. It reminded me of the flowers that were planted in my old backyard, but they weren't the same kind.

"These are so beautiful," I commented with a smile, and looked at them. Uncle Iroh had a big smile on his face, and he looked to Zuko as if he was saying 'I told you so'. Zuko just rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"I'm glad you like them," Uncle said while still looking at Zuko.

"Orange is one of my favorite colors," I stated, and shrugged my shoulders.

"One?" Zuko asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Orange and red are my favorite, but I guess it's pretty obvious why," I told him. I smelt the flowers, but then grabbed my cup, and went back to the couch. I sat down with a smile, and drank the rest of my cooled down tea.

"So how long are you staying?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"I don't know maybe, and month or two," I answered unsure about it. "How long are you two staying here?"

"Well that stills remains to be seen," Uncle Iroh said. I looked to Zuko who looked like he didn't want to even be here.

"So how was your guys' day at work," I said trying to keep the conversation going.

"It's not work its paradise," Uncle Iroh corrected in defense for his job.

"It's not work its hell," Zuko added, and I clearly got both of their perspectives. "Nothing happened. We served tea and that was it."

I was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. We looked over to the door, and we saw a piece of paper pushed under the door. Uncle Iroh raised an eyebrow, and stood up. He walked over to the spot where the paper laid, and picked it up.

"The newest tea in Ba Sing Se is now the Lower Ring. Better than anything you've ever tasted," He read aloud bring his face close to the fine print. A huge smile appeared on his face as he rolled up the piece of paper. "I'll be right back. I need to see if I can go get some before there out."

"What? Wait don't…." I shouted, and before he could hear me he was out the door chasing down the person who slipped the piece paper under the door. I flinched when I heard the loud slam of the closing door, and sat straight in my seat. _Great. I'm alone with Zuko again. _I thought sarcastically. The silence that surrounded us was an uncomfortable one. I scratched the back of my neck, and looked over at Zuko. He was staring at me; an action I've noticed him doing a lot. I stared back at him, and he looked at me in deep concentration.

"What was your Mom like?" He asked spontaneously. I was taken back by his question, and blankly looked at him.

"What?" I asked to make sure I heard him right.

"Your Mom. What was she like?" Zuko asked again. He sat at the other end of the couch with his full attention on me. He waited for my answer, but I wasn't sure what to say. _What could he want from knowing about my Mom? _I asked myself. I raised an eyebrow at him, but shook my head. I was debating if I should answer him at all, but I saw no harm in it.

"She was a good Mom. She believed in peace, and that anyone can get along. She wanted to protect me the best she could from the world. She used to take me to the park, and…." I trailed off averting my gaze to the cup on my lap.

"And?" Zuko questioned interested in my incomplete sentence. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't remember her a lot," I admitted sadly. There was a heaviness in my chest that felt like shame, but I tried to ignore it.

"How come?" Zuko asked, and I couldn't help but feel a little annoyance from his growing questions about Mom. It wasn't like he knew about her. The only person I told about my past was my friends, and Uncle Iroh, but they didn't even know everything. I let out a sigh and stared Zuko in the eye.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him sharply, and drank the rest of my tea. I stood up, and walked over to the counter. I placed the cup in the sink that was next to the stove.

"Why?" He pushed, and I turned around to glare at him.

"Why do you want to know about my Mom?" I demanded. He sat at the edge of the couch now, and slouch his shoulders. His head was up, and soft amber stared in to my burning grey eyes.

"I just want to know. You said once that you missed your Mom too," He said, and my jaw dropped. I can't believe he still remembered that. That was months ago when I was on his ship, and he finished wrapping my injured hand. He had started talking about his Mom, and before I left I told him those words.

"I do miss my Mom," I told him. "but I don't remember her that much."

"What happened?" He asked.

"She died when I was seven," I told him, and the genuine shock showed on his face. He tried to hide it, but couldn't. I felt something twist in my chest at my words, and knew that I needed to change the subject. I finally accepted her passing, but I still wasn't ready to talk about it. Especially to Zuko. "What about yours? You said that you haven't seen her in six years. She's still alive, right?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe," He said, and looked at the ground. I knew I shouldn't have asked. The conflicting emotions played in his face; sadness, anger, and confusion. I observed Zuko, and really paid attention. There was something different about him. Something that changed since the time I was on his ship. He reminded me of a confused child. After a long minute of silence he shook his head, and looked up at me.

"So what happened to you and _Mushi_ after the North Pole?" I asked, and did air quotes when I said Mushi.

"Nothing much," He informed, but I could tell he was lying. I was about to ask something else when I felt a chilling breeze come through the window. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, and looked out the window. The half-moon glowed in the night sky, and it hit me like a brick wall. _Dammit. It's late!_ I scolded myself, and turned around.

"I have to go," I said quickly.

"Okay," I heard Zuko reply. I didn't even wait to say bye or anything, because I was already out the door. As I walked outside I saw Uncle Iroh walking up the steps with a few more papers in his hands.

"You're leaving already?" He pouted, and stopped when he was right next to me.

"Yeah. My friends are going to get worried," I quickly said, and he nodded his head. I gave an appreciated smile, and waved good bye. I jogged down the steps, and walked away from the apartments. It felt good to walk freely at night, but as I turned the corner, and walked in to the nearby alley I felt a little uneasy. I shook it off. It was just Uncle's words getting to me about walking alone at night, but just to make sure I turned the corner in to another alley. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and kept walking. With weary eyes I looked around to make sure no one was around.

I took my hands out of my pockets and got ready to use my air jets, but then I heard footsteps. _Just keep walking. _I told myself, and let my arms hall to my side.

"Hey wait up!" I voice called behind me. I slowly turned my head, and looked behind me. A teenager jogged towards me trying to keep up. I turned around, and got a better look at him. He had tan skin, and brown hair that came down to his forehead. He wore ragged clothes, and had a piece of wheat in his month. He slowed down his paced and walked up to me. I didn't step back, but I let my right hand fall close to my dagger.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. He stopped in front of me, and I looked up at him. He was the same height as Zuko, and seemed to be the same age too.

"Hi my name is Jet," The teenager said, and held out his hand. _Jet?_ The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't pin point from where. I hesitantly extended my hand, and shook his.

"Zaara," I replied, and brought my hand close to my dagger again. I wasn't sure what this guy wanted, but from his grin I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"So are you a friend of Lee and Mushi?" He asked, and I knew he was referring to Zuko and Iroh. By the way he said there names I knew he didn't know about their past.

"You can say that," I told him.

"Well they're really good guys. Did you know they were firebenders?" Jet announced casually, and my eyes widen. _How did he know?_ I didn't even know the guy for five minutes, and he was asking me a question like that. I thought about it for a second to determine my answer, but then I remembered Uncle Iroh said they were being careful about their identity. The grin on Jet's face grew at my delayed answer.

"No. They're not firebenders. They can't even bend at all," I lied to protect them. I slowly started turning around. I started walked away, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You know they are. I can tell," Jet demanded, and roughly turned me around.

"Get away from me you creep," I told him, and shoved him back. He let go of my shoulder, and I started running down the alley. I let myself use a bit of airbending to go faster, and I looked over my shoulder to see if he was running after me. All I heard were my footsteps, and when I turned the corner in to next alley I stopped running. I leaned my back against the brick wall, and caught my breath. Uncle Iroh was right it wasn't safe to walk alone at night. _Who hell was that guy?_ I thought. Somehow he knew Iroh and Zuko were firebender, or at least suspected.

I didn't know where that guy, Jet was or if he was still following me so I started walking again. After five minutes I looked again to see if anyone was around, and when I saw no one I used my air jets. Quickly I went in to the air, and flew fast so no one can see me. It was night, but I just wanted to be careful. I flew out of the Lower Ring and over the Middle Ring until I got to the Upper Ring. I started flying closer to the ground when I saw the house. I descended gracefully and quietly on to the street. I turned around to the house, and walked over to the door. I turned the door handle, and as softly as I could I opened the door.

I flinched when the wood creaked, but stepped in. I didn't want to wake anyone up so I turned around, and closed the door back just as softly. The lights were out in the living room, and I didn't hear anything. I carefully walked towards the hall, and over to mine and Toph's room. I slid the door open to see Toph spread out on her mattress. She looked like clown starfish with her face down in her pillow. I smiled, and walked over to my mattress. I sat down, and took off my shoes. I was taking off my right one when I heard Toph grunt.

"Ugh…." She hissed, and rolled on to her back. Her eyes were still closed, but when she sensed me in the room her eyes snapped open.

"Where have you been?" She asked and turned her head towards me. I kind of that thought it was funny due to the fact that she couldn't see me.

"Out," I told her.

"Out where?" She questioned, and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders, and took off my left shoe.

"I needed to get out of the house," I answered. I carefully chose my words so she wouldn't tell I was lying, but I could tell she could read the deception.

"That's why you didn't tell us where you were going?" Toph stated with annoyance. I felt a bang of guilt that I didn't. "You know how long it took us to get Sokka to shut up?"

"Well he should worry about himself," I said sarcastically and took off my sheath.

"You finally realize that he likes you. Don't you?" Toph asked, and I nodded my head.

"What did you say?" Toph drawled, and she put her hand close to her ear for an answer. I knew she felt me nod by her smug smirk, but she wanted to hear it from me herself.

"You were right, okay? He does like me. Happy?" I hissed, and her smirk turned in to a satisfied smile.

"Yes, I am," She said before she rolled over. Her back was turned to me now so I rolled my eyes, and let myself hit the mattress. I needed sleep, and I was going to get it. I wasn't going to worry about the day's event. I would do that tomorrow when I could think more clearly. So I closed my eyes, and let sleep consume me.

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN! Alec has met Jet, and he's on the brink of crazy XD

Also another note: Jet didn't attack Zuko yet.

This is getting good!

The Tale of Alec is next, and I think you all are going to love it

My favorite color is Yellow ^.^

Til next time

- Alec


	43. Chapter 18: The Tale of Alec

Chapter 18: The Tale of Alec

We all stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom getting ready for the day. Aang was shaving his head, Sokka was shaving his peach fuzz, Katara was connecting her hair loppies, and I was cleaning my face with a cloth. It's been five days since the party, and I couldn't be happier that we haven't seen Joo Dee since. That lady and Long Feng were in a level of crazy I never knew about. For the past five days I've spent most of my time at the tea shop with Zuko and Iroh. I haven't gone at night since I meet that guy 'Jet'. I didn't tell either of them about him. Every time I was going to I forgot so I decided not to tell them at all.

I wiped my face one more time before disposing of the cloth. I turned around and walked out of the bathroom. All the windows were open in the living room to let in the fresh air. I inhaled the morning breeze before I walked in to the hallway, and over to mine and Toph's room. I slid open the door to see Toph lying face down on her mattress. At first I thought she was suffocating from being smothered in the cushion, but after the third day I noticed she woke up like that every day. I just walked over her, and over to the window. I heard someone walk in, and looked over my shoulder to see Katara.

"Toph! Aren't you gonna get ready for the day?" Katara asked shocked at Toph's appearance. It was a bit shocking. Her hair was in different places, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, and there was dust all around her. Toph picked herself up, and spat in to a vase in the corner.

"I'm ready!" She announced, and shook of a layer of dust of her clothes.

"You're not gonna wash up? You've got a little dirt on your... everywhere, actually," Katara stated unsure of how to tell her.

"Katara you have a room to yourself. I have a room with Toph. You get used to it after a while," I told her. Katara put her hand to her chin in concentration.

"You know what we need? A girls' day out!" She exclaimed, and looked at us for a reaction. It took a second to process it, but then it hit me. _A girls' day out? _I asked myself. I wasn't sure who to respond to that.

"Do I have to?!" Toph whined.

"It'll be fun," Katara responded.

"What exactly will we be doing?" I asked.

"Girl stuff like getting your nails done, and…." Katara started, but Toph interrupted her.

"It's basically girly stuff," Toph summarized, and went over to the corner where she threw her clothes.

"It sounds fun. I guess," I said unsure. I walked over to my mattress, and picked up my daggers that were placed on the other side.

"What's that?" Katara asked, and pointed to the leaves by my bed. I looked at the green leaves wide eyed for a second before making up an excuse.

"Tea leaves. I saw them, and liked how they smelled," I explained, but only explained half of the story. Whenever Toph was in the room I chose my words carefully, and told the truth. The truth was that I did like the smell of them, and that's why Uncle Iroh let me take them. I grabbed my sheath, and buckled it around my waist. I turned to Katara, and she shrugged her shoulders. Her, Toph, and Aang didn't think much about my absent during the day because all I told them was that I was going to look around, but then Sokka heard my excuse he asked if he could come too. So I had to tell him I wanted to go by myself. I could tell he was getting suspicious, but I played my part well and did what I had to do.

I walked past Katara to give Toph some privacy. When I walked into the living room I saw Aang, and Sokka playing another game. This time it had to do with a Pai Sho table, but they weren't playing Pai Sho. If they were then I would have gone over there and kick their butts. I was about to ask what exactly what they were playing, but then Toph and Katara came from the hall. Katara grabbed one of the money passes, and signaled for us to follower her out.

"Were going out," Katara told the boys.

"Where?" Sokka asked turning to us.

"Girls' day out," Toph answered to her displeasure.

"Okay. Have a good time!" Aang told us, and returned to his game. The three of us walked towards the door, but as I walked out I could feel Sokka watching us. When I was out the door I let out a sigh, and looked at Katara.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well you two will find out when we get there," Katara said, and took the lead. I walked behind Katara with Toph as I looked around. It was nice morning. The sun was shining brighter as we got closer to summer, and I couldn't help but feel my anticipation for this war to be over. I didn't really want to think about war so I looked at Toph. She crossed her arms as we followed Katara, and huffed.

"So what's so bad about girls' day out?" I asked. She really seemed annoyed so I had to ask.

"It's just so prissy. It's the kind of stuff you do with your mom," Toph slurred, and I looked down.

"Oh…." I trailed off. I wasn't sure how to reply to that since I never had a real mother-daughter days out. Toph realized what she said and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," She said.

"No it's okay," I told her. It's not like she did it on purpose. Then out of nowhere she punched me in the arm. I hissed, and rubbed the sore spot. We walked the rest of the way in silence until Katara turned around, and faced us.

"Okay we're here!" She exclaimed, and we looked at the large building in front of us. I quickly noticed the feminine atmosphere, and the sign.

"_Fancy Lady Day Spa_?" I asked.

"Sounds like my kinda place," Toph commented sarcastically, and looked at the ground.

"Are you two ready for some serious pampering?" Katara asked with her usual optimism.

"Sure, Katara, whatever you say. As long as they don't touch my feet," Toph agreed.

"Yeah, let's do this. Who knows it might be fun," I said trying to see the bright side. With that said we walked in. The spa was elegant. Of course it was furnished in green and similar hues, but it was nice. We walked up to the main desk, and showed her the money pass. The lady wore a wide smile as she escorted us to a changing room. She told us that we needed to wear robes and us three green ones. We all took turns changing, but when I came out I saw Katara staring at me.

"What?" I asked, and looked down to see if my robe was tied. Which it was.

"Nothing. I was just thinking…." She explained leaving her sentence unfinished. I just shrugged it off as we waited for Toph to come out. When we were all in our robes we were escorted to a room where I saw people getting foot massages. I hesitantly sat in one if the chairs as one of the woman started rubbing my feet. I tried to relax, but it was kind of hard when you had Toph grunting and being restrained by three large woman. I watched the whole ordeal as it unfolded, and laughed when one of the woman was shot through the wall. You could tell Katara wanted to say something, but couldn't trough her fits of giggles.

We were then taken to a room with tubs filled of mud. It wasn't like anyone was watching us, so we all took of our robes, and dipped in to the goo. Surprisingly it was warm, and calming. Once we were settled in to the tub, mud masks were placed on our faces along with cucumbers. Katara asked not to have them on her eyes, and as soon as the lady left to get us towels the cucumbers were already in my mouth being eaten. When the lady came back Toph had the great idea of earthbending her ask. It scared the lady so bad that she ran off screaming.

After everything we relaxed in a steam room for a while until we came out for our back overs. We walked out of the spa feeling confident and relaxed than we had in ages. I was so glad I went. It wasn't like every day you had a girls' day out, and the pampering was great! I couldn't help but feel closer to my friends as we walked over the bridge and down the streets of the Upper Ring.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I'm not usually into that stuff but I actually feel... girly," Toph said as she walked with her head held high.

"I'm glad. It's about time we all did something fun together," Katara told us. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around their shoulders as I walked in the middle of them. I was such in a good mood. I thought no one could sour it. That was until we passed by three girls.

"Wow, great make-up," One of the girls with an umbrella complemented Toph.

"Thanks," Toph replied as we kept walking, but then the girl stopped.

"For a clown!" The girl shouted, and we stopped in out tracks. I quickly looked to Toph, and saw the deep frown on her face. I felt my anger spark as soon as I saw the sadness on her face. I took my arms off of their shoulders and spun around to glare at the girl.

"Don't listen to them, let's just keep walking," Katara said, and wrapped her arm around Toph.

"No," I said, and started laughing. It was a bitter laugh, and fake too. I shook my head before looking at the girl. "You want to know what's funny? It takes a clown to know one."

I was clearly starting fight, but I knew I could take them. Plus they deserved anything that came to them if they did try to fight me.

"Look girls! Little miss raggedy is trying to insult us," The girl said, and I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing my only clothes I had; My sleeveless torn Kyoshi warrior dress. I snarled at them, and looked back up.

"Let's go Toph. C'mon Alec," I heard Katara say. She grabbed my forearm and started pulling me. _They're not worth my time._ I told myself, and started turning around. That was until Toph stepped forward.

"Wait," Toph said. I stared at her curious as to what she was going to do. Then with a twist of her wrist the stone underneath their feet was gone. I gaped at the sight of them setting in the water. Katara walked over to the whole, and used her waterbending to send them down the stream. I was surprised she did that since she was the one trying to step us away from the fight. When they were gone me and Katara noticed that Toph had walked off. We glanced at each other before running to her walking figure in the distance.

When we caught up to her she was looking down.

"Those girls don't know what they're talking about," Katara reassured as we walked on both sides of her.

"It's okay. One of the good things about being blind, is I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearance. I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am," Toph said, and a tear ran down her cheek.

"That's what I really admire about you, Toph. You're so strong, and confident, and self-assured, and I know it doesn't matter, but... You're really pretty," Katara told her.

"I am?" Toph questioned.

"Yep, and your personality is too. You might be small, but you sure pack a punch," I laughed, and she smiled.

"I'd return the compliment, but I've no idea what you guys look like," Toph told us. "Thank you." Then out of the blue Toph punched both of us in the arm at the same time. Me and Katara hissed at the pain, but shook it off.

"Did you see those girls face, and screams?" I exclaimed, and burst in to fits of laughter.

"They screamed pretty loud. I think the Lower Ring heard them," Toph said laughing.

"My gran-gran used to say it was the Water Tribe Pride that made us do the things we do," Katara explained.

"No. I think it's the Earth Kingdom Freedom," Toph piped in with a smile.

"Nope. Fire Nation Domination," I said and held my head high. They both snapped their head towards me, and I looked at them. Not a second to soon we burst in to echoing laughter. It was good to laugh. Katara lead the way again as we made out next stop. This time it was at a clothing store.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Buying clothes. Duh," Toph simplified. We were going to walk past Katara spoke.

"No actually we're going binding shopping," Katara said aloud, and both Toph and I spun around to face her.

"You mean bra shopping?" Toph asked. My cheeks turned pink in realization of what she meant, but after Toph said that Katara looked at us confused.

"What's a bra?" She asked truly unsure of what it was.

"Um… well a… bra is…a something…" I stumble over my own words. I wasn't sure how to say it as my cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"They're like bindings, but in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation," Toph explained casually, and crossed her arms over her chest. Once explained Katara nodded her head in understanding.

"Well were going to go get some 'bras' then," She concluded, and was going to walk in to the store before Toph stopped her.

"Sorry Sugar Queen, but I'm twelve. I don't exactly need any yet," Toph said.

"Well Alec needs some," Katara said, and I shook my head franticly as I held up my hands.

"No… I mean I don't… You see I have no…." I sutured out, and held my hands toward my chest. "I mean I do, but they're not…." I was getting really embarrassed, and Toph's laughing made it worse. I slapped my forehead with my palm. I was not used to taking about this stuff. I never had anyone to talk about it with, and the words didn't come out right.

"I see," Katara reassured, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "but you still need some. You're fourteen. Usually the girls in our tribe get theirs when they're developing."

"Oh…" I said and looked up at her. She seemed to be more comfortable on the topic.

"Well you two do that I'm going home," Toph informed, and walked away from the shop.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"I don't need to," Toph told us before walking off laughing. We stood there for a minute before Katara opened the door, and walked in. I reluctantly walked in behind her, and looked around the store. It was a normal clothing store, but as I followed Katara I watched as she went over to a certain shelf. On the shelf it was neatly folded cloths. I was confused as to why she picked that out, but then it hit me. She was buying bindings not bras. Katara turned around, and handed me one of bindings in her hand, and we walked over to the dressing room. Just to make a long story short Katara showed me how to put on the bindings, but we laughed when I somehow put too much material on one side; making my chest look lop sided. In the end we bought the bindings, and we walked out wearing them underneath our clothes.

"This is going to take a while to get used to," I told her, and looked down at my chest. I finally understood why girls wore this stuff. For one it felt good and second it lifted _them _up. I stood up straighter as we walked down the street.

"I know what you mean. I've been meaning to get new ones for a while now," Katara said. She turned her head, and saw what I was doing. "Alec I wouldn't keep staring at _them_ if I were you."

"Oh, okay," I stated sheepishly and stopped staring at my chest. "Thanks Katara."

"For what? I didn't do anything," She said and stopped in her tracks. I turned to her, and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe for doing this girly stuff with me and Toph," I told her nonchalant.

"It's no problem. You and Toph are like sisters," She said, and I could tell she meant what she said. I smiled. "Alec, you wanna go back?" I thought about it for a second before shaking my head.

"No thanks. I'm just going to go walking for a while," I told her, and I'm glad Toph wasn't here to sense my lie.

"Okay, but here," She said before handing me the money pass. I took it, and placed it in my pocket.

"See you at the house," I told her before waving, and walking off in the other direction. I walked until I knew Katara was out of sight. Then I went over to the nearby pond, and took of all the make-up. I was too uncomfortable wearing it. Plus the place I was going you didn't need make-up. So after I cleaned and dried my face. I looked over my shoulder, and when I saw no Katara I locked my arms to my sides. There was no one around, and so I used my air jets to go to the lower ring.

It was about the time I went to go see Zuko, and Iroh, but as I flew I couldn't help but feel this weight on my chest. It wasn't my new bindings, but a feeling of guilt. I felt bad for just leaving her, and not telling where I was going. I wanted to think more about it, but I knew I couldn't. I had to concentrate on my flying before I crash in to something or crashed landed. I flew until I say the Lower Ring, and hovered over the area where I knew the tea shop was. Slowly I descended from the sky, and into the alley next to the shop. No one seemed to notice me so I made my way to the door.

I walked in like I did every day, and saw Zuko serving tea. He saw me from the corner of his eye and smirked. I just rolled my eyes, and walked over to the corner table closes to the counter. Every time I came to the tea shop I had a routine. I sat down, ordered tea, and when Uncle Iroh had a minute I would talk to him. Zuko usually stayed out of the way unless it was to make a side comment or make a sarcastic remark, but yesterday when the shop was empty Zuko sat down next to me as Pao, and Uncle sat across from us. I was suspicious as to why he was sitting next to me, but when he smirked I knew he was up to no good.

Zuko told Pao about _Lee's_ and _Zaara's_ crazy adventures as kids. Both Pao and Uncle Iroh found them funny. I on the other hand didn't. So I got payback, and started making up embarrassing stories about _Lee_. We went like that back and forth yesterday for about an hour. Both of us trying to embarrass the other, but in the end we ended up looking like an arguing couple as Uncle commented. That's how my visit ended. I guess Zuko thought he won, by the little grin plastered on his face.

I directed my attention elsewhere, and looked for Uncle Iroh. I didn't see him anywhere, and I inferred that he was still in the kitchen making tea. So I sat back and relaxed, but I guess that wasn't going to happen because I saw Zuko walking over. He held a tea cup in his hand, but when he was close enough he set it in front of me. I didn't order any yet, but Zuko and Iroh knew I ordered the same tea every time. So with cautiousness I took the cup in my hands, and drank some of the tea. When I set the cup down I looked up at Zuko.

"Lee," I said.

"Zaara," He said back, and I grinned. We had a mutual understanding.

"Where's Mushi?" I asked, and drank more of my tea.

"He's in the kitchen. He said he'll be out in a minute," He told me, but then sat down in front of me. I wasn't sure why he was sitting with me, but I guessed it was better than sitting by yourself. Other than me it was just another man in the shop that was already leaving. I knew it didn't stay like this, and that the shop was livelier at night. So I turned to my cup of tea, and looked at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, but at that moment it was. With my eyes I got Zuko's attention, and then looked back at my cup. I knew he was following my gaze so I stared at the cup. The tea was still hot, and the steam filled the air around it. So I placed my hand over the brim. When I took my hand off the steam was gone, and the tea was a moderate temperature. I smiled at Zuko as he furrowed his brow.

"Bending you tea?" He asked.

"Why not?" I said, and drank the liquid. Zuko placed his elbows on the table, and leaned forward.

"So tell me. Why are you here?" He asked low.

"First I like tea," I told him clearly, and lifted up my finger. He scoffed as I counted down. "Second I like visiting _Mushi_, and third because I want to."

"Really is that your only reason," He pushed, but this time his voice was husky. I grew interested in what he was going to say next as he stared at me. "Or do you just come here to see me?"

"To see you?" I laughed, and moved back. I shook my head as I chuckled, but when I looked at Zuko he was still in the same position. The smirk on his face grew.

"It's a possibility," Zuko suggested.

"Oh? Are you just waiting for that moment when I came in and ask; Lee! Will you go on a date with me?" I exclaimed emphasizing the fake question. He was about to respond when we saw Uncle Iroh run out from the kitchen. He wore a large smile as he looked down at us.

"He accepts!" Uncle Iroh answered, and we gapped at him. I quickly stood up from my seat, and walked in front of him.

"No. No. No. That's not what I meant," I started, but before I knew it I was being pushed towards the door.

"Of course you did, and he would love to," Uncle said. I tried to stop, and turned around but he kept shoving me closer towards the exit.

"I what?!" Zuko shouted in alarm. He was now standing in shock.

"Now you can come back at twilight. Lee needs to get ready for his date," Uncle told me, and with that said I was out of the tea shop. I heard the door slam behind me, but I was too confused to start walking. Instead I stood there for a solid minute until it hit me. _I'm going on a date with Zuko_. I told myself, and spun around to open the door, but no matter how much I tried it wouldn't. They locked me out. With a frustrated growl I slammed my fist on the door. _Damn._

* * *

I thought I was crazy before, but as I walked down the street to the tea shop I realized I was insane! I stood outside of the tea shop for about an hour debating on what I was going to do. I wasn't sure, but I only had two choices; I could show up, or not show up at all. I was debating on the second one, but then I thought about what would happen if Zuko actually expected a date with me. It would have been cruel to just leave him out there, but then I thought about the first one. _If I did show up then what? Would we go on this date that Iroh set up?_ In the end I ended up walking back her at twilight. This is when I came to realization that I was insane. So with a set mind I waited outside the tea shop tapping my foot, and crossed arms.

I didn't like waiting. I doubted that Zuko would show up. It was already twilight, and as the sun started going down I considered leaving. That's when I heard the door open. I turned my head to see Zuko, but when I saw him I had to suppress my laughter. He no longer wore the brown tunic I was used to seeing him wear. Instead he wore green Earth Kingdom clothes that looked odd on his fair skin. Then there was his hair. It was parted in the middle and slicked down by some sort of gel. With a large smile I walked away from my place, and over to him. Zuko saw me, and directed his attention towards me.

"Hey what happened to your hair?" I giggled and he self-consciously tried looking at his hair. I couldn't help it as I reached up, and messed it up. Zuko was surprised by my action and swatted my hand away. I took my hand away, and he ran his hand over his hair trying to fix it.

"It took Uncle ten minutes to do my hair," He whined.

"Tell him I said I'm sorry," I apologized sarcastically, and laughed. Once I stopped it grew silent. I looked to Zuko as he started at me. "So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure. This is my first date," Zuko admitted, and for some reason I felt my stomach flutter. "Uncle gave me money so we can go eat at the town square."

"Oh, okay," I said and we slowly started walking towards the town square. The walk wasn't far, but it felt like it took forever. With Zuko standing next to me I could sense him staring at me from the corner of his eye. When we finally did get to the town square the music filled my ears, and the smell of food filled my nose. I looked around at a group of dancing people and smiled at how much fun they were having. I wanted to keep looking at them, but then I felt Zuko nudge me. He pointed at a restaurant where people at outside. We walked over to a table and a man handed us our menus. I skimmed through sheet, and when it was time to order I ordered the same thing Zuko was having. Once the man left it was just us.

"So…" I began to begin the conversation.

"I didn't think this would actually happened," Zuko said, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"At least you got what you wanted," I teased, and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"This must be a dream come true to you," He shot back sarcastically. When I was going to say something the waiter came back with our drinks, and meal. The meals came fast, but I guess they weren't that hard to make. All we ordered was fish, and tea. The waiter set our food in front of us, and smiled.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you and your girlfriend care for dessert ?" He asked, and I nearly choked on the tea that I was drinking.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, and the waiter left as soon as he realized he made a mistake. I looked at Zuko who was chuckling, and reached across the table to hit him in the arm.

"Why are you so happy? I thought you would be all doom, and gloom since you're here," I stated, and Zuko calmed down. He held a grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have someone to pick on," Zuko said. From there we ate our food in silence. It was a calm one. Not an awkward one I expected. I constantly caught Zuko looking at me when I wasn't looking, and he caught me doing the same to him. Was I truly insane for going on a date with him? He was supposed to be the enemy, but he wasn't. As we sat here I couldn't help, but feel like we were normal teenagers.

"I'm done," Zuko announced, and put down his chop sticks. I placed mine down as well, and pushed my plate back.

"Same here," I agree. I wasn't really hungry in the first place. With that said Zuko paid for food, and we started walking away. I had offered to pay, but he refused. Once he was done paying we walked away from the restaurant, but then the silence came back. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to do. I was about to suggest going back until the music came to mind.

"Come here," I told him, and he looked down at me.

"Where?" He asked, and raised his eye. I didn't even answer him because I grabbed his arm, and started pulling him towards the crowd. As we pushed through people I felt the excitement grow. When we finally made it to the middle we were given space. I looked up to Zuko with a smile. He smirked, and knew what I wanted. With nothing said he clasped our hands together, and placed his hand on my waist. I challenged him with my eyes, and without a second to waste we started dancing.

We started off slow but then went faster. Like the last time this was a competition. People gathered around to watch them, but I paid them no mind. It was just me, and Zuko right now. The wind blew in my face, and I still remembered that time we danced on the ship. The way we both tried to make the other fall. I didn't think we were going to do that again until Zuko whipped his arm out. Still holding his hand I spun away from him, but back. The sudden surprise made my head spin, and I let out a growl.

"What? Can't keep up, _airbender_?" Zuko whispered in my ear, and he knew I hated that name.

"I'm doing fine," I told him, and turned the other direction. He didn't expect it, and almost fell. As he stumbled we heard the crowd laugh. I could tell Zuko got embarrassed by the light pink on his cheeks. So in revenge I was swiftly brought under his arm that held my hand, and turned around. I was no longer facing Zuko, but my back did.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a low voice. His mouth was close to my ear, and it sent chills down my neck. His hand fell on my waist again, but slid closer to my stomach. I felt as I burned a scarlet red. My breathing became ridged, and I found an unfamiliar feeling growing. It was the same feeling that I felt on the ship. The same felling that was growing on the ship, but never developed. Every touch that I felt and feeling made it grow a little bigger. So as we danced like this I found it harder to keep up with him. I was about to turn around so I could face him, but when I did I almost tripped. I felt Zuko's hand on my stomach hold me closer.

"N-no," I stuttered. Zuko knew he had won, and slowly stopped dancing. The crowd cheered at our performance. I was glad for the stop, but as Zuko let go I felt a little colder. Then without warning I felt Zuko grabbed my hand. His touch was soft and gentle. Then his fingers intertwined with mine. My first though was jerk away from him, but instead my arm felt like jelly.

"Now I want to show you something," He told me, and slowly led me through the crowd. I smiled, and listened to the changing music as he did. It became softer, and this time there was a singer. I barely caught the words, before we were out of ear shot.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared..._

My heart sped in my chest as soon as we were away from the crowd. Zuko started running, and I ran behind him hand in hand. I didn't know where he was taking me, but something inside me said I didn't care. I let him take me to wherever he wanted, but as we came to a stop I saw a beautiful fountain. I could faintly see it due to the fact that there was barely any light. I turned to Zuko who scowled at the sight. I was confused as to why because he was the one that took me here.

"Close your eyes," He told me.

"Why?" I asked, and turned his head in my direction, and said it again.

"Close your eyes, and don't peek," He repeated, but softer. He untangled our fingers so I could use my hand. Then with a sigh I closed my eyes, and covered my eyes. I heard as Zuko step forward, but after he did I heard nothing else. I wondered what he was doing and thought about opening my eyes, but decided not to. After a minute I felt two soft hands grab my wrists and pulled them away from my face. Zuko stood right in front of me, and smirked.

"Okay now you can look," He said, and moved out of the way. I gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. The lamps that surrounded the fountain were lit; lighting the pool of water in the most beautiful way. I could see every aspect of the area clearly as I stepped forward, and finally realized why Zuko wanted me to close my eyes. Zuko stood next to me, and looked at the scenery.

"I can't believe you did this," I whispered in awe.

"I'm glad you like it, _Alec_," He said, and I couldn't believe my own ears. I turned to him with wide-eyes, but he was still looking ahead.

"You called me, Alec," I stated in shock.

"I guess I did," Zuko responded softly, and looked at me. This was the first time he had ever said my name, and for some reason I liked how it sounded from his lips. He stared at me with a smile, and I felt like I was in a dream. Zuko was smiling. I'd never seen him smile. His white teeth brightened his whole face, and he looked like a totally different person. I smiled back, and looked ahead. This was amazing. I was in such a trance that I didn't notice when Zuko grabbed my hand until he slowly turned me to face him. I looked up at him to see golden amber staring in to my dark grey. We stayed like that for a solid minute, but then his free hand slowly reached to my face.

Zuko creased my cheek, and I didn't flinch. My eyes were locked with his. His hand brushed down my cheek, and I slightly leaned in to the touch. I felt like there was no space between us as he slowly leaned down. My eyes fluttered close automatically, and I leaned closer. I could feel his warm breath coming closer, and I knew what could happen. The same thing that almost happened on the ship. I tried to remember where and when, but my mind was too fogged. I knew I could back out now and move away, but I didn't want to.

Then it happened. His warm soft lips touching mine. It was so saccharine. I felt all my worries go away, and this unbelievable feeling over took me. Like a million butterfly-moths were let lose in my chest. He moved his lips slightly, and I felt fireworks. I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears, and I thought the world could hear it. I felt like I was lost in nothing, but everything was right in front of me. I thought I was going to stay like that longer, but then Zuko quickly pulled away.

He briefly looked at me, but then the ground.

"I shouldn't have done that," He stated. I looked down embarrassed of what just happened. We were so lost in the moment.

"I'm sorry," I said, and Zuko looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"We shouldn't have done that," I stated back frowning. I wasn't sure what I was thinking. Zuko just kissed me, and I let him. It was my first kiss. It was so wrong on so many levels, but as I thought about it I realized something. I didn't regret it. Zuko slowly walked towards me.

"I mean I should have asked you before doing it," Zuko told me, and I smiled. He did like it. He just regretted not asking me. I was no longer ashamed, but I still felt something nagging me in the back of my head. I ignored it, and looked back the way we came.

"It's okay, but I think we should go back," I said, and he nodded his head. Slowly we turned around, and walked back to Zuko and Iroh's apartment. We basked in the calm silence as we walked, but in that silence time moved faster, and before we knew it we were at the apartment. The windows were barely open, and we knew Uncle Iroh couldn't see us. We didn't look at each other until that moment.

"Thanks for taking me out," I told him awkwardly.

"You should thank Uncle. He was the one that set it up," Zuko confessed, and I chuckled. It was true. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Like the last time," I said, and Zuko slowly opened the door. Reluctantly he walked in, and shut it behind him. I let out a breath, and was about to walk down the dark hall alone. That's when I heard a door slam. I nearly jumped out of my skin, and looked at the door. It couldn't be Iroh so it had to be Zuko. _Is he mad? _I thought, and before I knew what I was doing I was crouched by the window; my ear close to the small opening.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked, and I was surprised to hear him call Zuko by his name. I ignored that, and listened. I was expecting Zuko to lash out, but he didn't. I heard a door open, and Zuko speak.

"It was nice," He said, and the door closed. I sat there with wide-eyes staring out in to the darkness. The joy I felt betrayed on my face, and I leaned back on the wall. So many thoughts ran through my head, but one thing was clear. Me and Zuko no longer held a mutual understanding.

* * *

Alec's first kiss! Zuko saying Alec's name for the first time! Who else is feeling the Aleko feels?!

Tell me what you think!?

The song is _Tale As Old As Time_ by Celine Dion

This is the longest chapter in my whole story so far at **6,700** words.

I hope it was worth the wait. XD

Til Next time

- Alec


	44. Chapter 19: Unfair Fighting

Chapter 19: Unfair Fighting

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know."

"What if she's dead!?"

"Sokka, I can feel her heart beat."

"She never sleeps in this late," The voices swarmed my head as I tried to sleep. All I wanted was sleep, but couldn't get it when my friends were in my room trying to wake me up. So with the little energy I could muster I grunted, and tried to shoo them away. My arm fell back to my side, and I rolled on to my back.

"Alec you need to wake up," I heard Katara tell me, and she lightly shook me.

"It's too early," I whined.

"It's almost noon," Katara said, and my eyes sprung open. _Noon!_ I thought. I couldn't believe it. When I opened my eyes I quickly covered them from the sun shine that came in. Once my eyes adjusted I looked to my left to see my friends in mine and Toph's room staring at me. Katara was the one by my side trying to wake me up while the others stood behind her. I quickly sat up, but flinched when I sat on my daggers.

"Ow," I hissed, and looked down at my waist to see that I didn't take off my sheath. _What the heck?_ I thought, but then when I looked down and saw I didn't even take off my shoes.

"Alec, are you sick?" Katara asked, and placed the back of her hand on my forehead. I shook my head, and she took her hand away.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired," I told them, and rubbed my eyes.

"Tired? It's mid-day!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What happened last night?" Aang asked, and then everything came back to my mind that happened last night; the date, the dancing, the kiss, and the feeling of total confusion. My eyes widened when I remembered the kiss, and for some reason a huge smile came to my lips. I could tell that my friends were staring at me like I was crazy, but instead of explaining I stood up.

"Nothing," I asserted with a smile. They all had puzzled looks on their faces. I dismissed it, and started walking out of the room. Once I lift them I went to the living room where I saw this morning's breakfast on the table. I wasn't that hungry, and took one of the fruits. My friends rushed out of the room, and in to the living room. I ignored them, and walked over to the open window to stare out at the streets.

"Nothing?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, nothing," I confirmed, and bit in to my apple. I let out a sigh, and smiled.

"Are you sure? What time did you get back?" Aang asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mid-night," I told them.

"Mid-night!?" Katara asked, and I nodded my head. I didn't really want to play twenty-one questions so I with my apple I walked over to the trash can, and disposed it.

"I got lost," I said, as I went over to the bathroom. I opened the door, and before they could ask how I shut it behind me. _How_ was a very good question that even I didn't know the answer to. After I had gotten the strength to get up, and walk away from Zuko's apartment I found myself walking carelessly around the Lower Ring. I was so deep in thought that I'd gotten lost. That was until I remembered that I could use my air jets. It was so late that by the time I got back I was exhausted. All I remember was opening the door, walking to the room, and laying down. I guessed that I was too tired to take off my shoes and belt as I took them off now to get cleaned up.

I took off the rest of my clothes, and placed them on the counter. I was pretty sure no one would come in as I turned on the water for my shower. I didn't bathe at all yesterday, and I felt the layer of dirt that was on my skin wash off as I stood under the water. I let out a sigh, and ran my hands through my hair to get the dirt out. It was calming, but I wasn't calm. I felt everything that I felt last night come back at me. The confusion nagged me, and I tried to straighten out my thoughts.

I wasn't sure what to do. It was obvious that we kissed, but what did that mean? Was it just two teenagers caught in the moment? I remembered the excitement, and thrill of it, but I didn't remember any regret. I thought back to when Zuko was looking at me. Then I thought about how his lips felt against mine. Something in my chest fluttered, and my cheeks became hot. I actually liked the kiss. I liked how he said my name, I liked how we danced so freely, and I liked how we would mess with each other. I liked…. .

_Oh Agni! I like Zuko!_ I told myself, and started panicking. The questions filled my head as I clenched my eyes shut, and tried to get rid of that thought. I couldn't like Zuko. It was a ludicrous idea, but somehow I knew it was true. It would have made more sense for me to like Sokka than Zuko. _Maybe it's mixed emotions._ I thought, and took it in to consideration. With a shake of my head I dismissed everything from my mind, and turned off the water. I grabbed the towel that was on a hook, and dried myself. From there I put my clothes back on, and blow dried my hair a little with my airbending. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom to see my friends in the living room lunging.

They all looked at me, but when Katara saw me she stood up.

"Hey Alec, were going to go get some supplies. Do you wanna come?" She asked, and I reluctantly shook my head. I saw the disappointment on Katara's face, and felt bad.

"No thank you," I told her.

"Well Sokka's staying here too, so you won't be alone," Aang commented, and I looked over to Sokka. He seemed glad that it was just going to be me and him, but it wasn't going to stay like that for long.

"Okay," I said, and then Aang and Toph stood up. The three of them walked over to the door, and told us by before they left. It was just me and Sokka now in the silence. I looked down at my belt, and adjusted it before walking towards the door.

"I'm going to go," I told him, and as soon as I did he sprung up from his seat. He walked over to me, and I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face him, and could already see the millions of questions on his face.

"Where?" He asked.

"I'm just going for a walk," I lied, and I was glad Toph wasn't here.

"A walk? The same walk you going on every day?" Sokka remarked, and I raised my eyebrow. It sounded like he was accusing me of something, but I was doing something.

"Yeah, the same walk," I shot back, and was about to turn around.

"Wait, I'm going too," He told me before I turned around.

"No thanks," I said, and turned around. I was about to grab the door handle and walk out, but then Sokka had the audacity to stand in front of the door; preventing me to leave.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going," He asked, but it was more demanding. I looked at my friend in the eye, and saw the growing anger. I knew he was getting angry, but I couldn't tell him the truth. He would just jump to conclusions.

"Out. Now will you excuse me," I hissed through my teeth. I didn't like the fact that he was trying to keep me in. So I took a step to the left, but then he followed my moves.

"Where?" He demanded. I ignored his question, and took a step to the right. I was going to walk past him, but then he did something I didn't expect. He reached down, and grabbed my wrists. He held them tight and tried to restrict my movements.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, and tried to pull away. I knew me and Sokka could easily get in to a fight, but I never thought it would get physical. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Just tell me!" Sokka begged.

"_I don't want to hurt you_," I snarled, and tried to yank my wrists away. He wasn't listening so I did the only thing I taught to do. I swiftly hooked my foot behind his knee, and jerked it forward. Sokka yelped and let go of my wrists as he fell to the floor. The thump echoed the empty house as I opened the door, and walked out. I jogged down the steps, and tried to ignore Sokka's failed attempts to call me. One thing was for sure: I wasn't going back and apologizing.

"Alec, come back!" He pleaded from the house. I wasn't sure if he was going to come after me so I started running down the street. I went at full speed, and I could feel the air going past me. The feeling of pure shock and anger at what happened kept me running until I needed to breath. I slowly came to a stop, and bent my knees. I tried to catch my breath, but it felt like I could get enough air in to my lungs. I couldn't believe the events that just played. I never thought Sokka would try to do that, and for some reason it made me angry. _Just another reason why we can't be together._ I thought and slowly started walking.

I wanted to get as far away from him as I could. So I locked my arms to my side, and used my air jets to take me into the clear sky. I flew quickly not wanting to be seen by any pass byers, and made my way to the Lower Ring. The trip over there was quicker than I expected, but I wanted it to be longer. I had to calm down before visiting Iroh or Zuko. So as gracefully as I could I landed in to the alley right next to the tea shop. I went over to the wall of the shop and leaned my weight on it. The fresh air came in through my nose and out through my mouth. I closed my eyes and did this a few time. I actually felt a little calmer.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard, and I jumped at the unexpected voice. I immediately went in to a fighting stance, but instead of an attacker I was met with Zuko. The relief washed over me, but was quickly covered with irritation. Zuko stared at me confused as to why I was outside.

"Nothing," I snapped, but I didn't mean to. Zuko furrowed his brow, and step forward. I stood my ground, and crossed my arms.

"What happened?" He asked intrigued by my odd behavior.

"Nothing happened," I said calmer, but the anger was still there. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to shake of the frustration. Zuko could sense my hostility, and placed his hand gently on my back. I tensed at his touch, but followed as he carefully lead me towards the shop. I didn't protest, but I took my hand away from my face. Zuko opened the door for me, and I walked in. Again the shop was empty, but that was because the people usually came in at night.

"I'll get some tea," He told me, and walked past me. I watched as he went to the kitchen, but then I took my spot at a table. When I sat down Zuko came back with two cups of tea. He set one in front of me, and the other in front of him as while he sat in front of me. He placed his elbows on the table, and held his tea in his hands.

"Thanks," I sighed, and placed the warm cup in my hand. I looked down at the cup, and relaxed in my seat.

"So what happened?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said, and kept my eyes on the liquid.

"Did you get in to a fight?" Zuko asked serious.

"You can say that, but I don't really want to talk about it," I told him.

"Was it with your Water Tribe boyfriend?" He asked, and my eyes-widen.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted, and glared at him. Zuko wore a wide grin as I blushed madly at his accusation. I sat up in my seat, and playfully swatted him in the arm. I was surprised at how normal we could act around each other even after yesterday. With a smile of my own I sat back down, but then I heard someone walk out of the kitchen. It was Uncle Iroh so with my smile I greeted him with a hug.

"It's so good to see you Zaara," Uncle addressed me.

"You too," I said back even though it was just yesterday that we last saw each other.

"Yes well, how was your _outing_ yesterday?" Uncle asked, and I lightly blushed as I turned around. I looked at Zuko and I could see him tense. He waited for my answer like I had waited for his yesterday, but looked down at his cup. I kept staring at Zuko as I answered.

"_It was nice_," I responded. Those were the same words Zuko used, and as soon as he heard them his head turned to face me. I laughed at his confusion, and it felt so much better than the anger I felt a minute ago.

"I'm glad you two had fun," Uncle stated, and turned around to go back to the kitchen. Once he was gone Zuko growled.

"You heard?" He asked, and I made my way back to my seat. I shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

"Heard what?" I asked pretending not to know. Zuko knew I knew so I played the innocent card.

"You know I will get pay back, right?" Zuko warned, and I dismissed it with a shrug. I didn't really take it serious. I took a drink of my tea that had a chance to cool, and set it down.

"Did you make these?" I commented. It tasted different than how Uncle made it. Zuko nodded his head, and took a drink of his.

"Yeah," He said.

"It's really good," I told him, and drank more. It was a different taste. Not bitter but not over powering.

"I put a drop of raspberry," He stated, and I nodded my head in approval. It really was good. We drank the rest of our tea in silence. Enjoy the other's company. I was grateful for that because it gave me a chance to think and clear my mind. When we were done Zuko took the cups, and went in to the kitchen. I sat there for a second wondering if my friends were back from their shopping trip. I really did feel bad for saying no, and I knew it was unfair that I barely see them during the day, but I promised Zuko I would be at the tea shop. I couldn't break a promise, but what made me come back here every day? There was nothing that kept me here. The only reason was Zuko and Iroh.

When Zuko came back we started talking again. We talked and joked around, but it didn't stay like that for long when people started coming in. Slowly Zuko had to start doing his job, and I had no one to talk to. I was getting bored so I decided to start helping. I actually put on an apron and asked people wanted. I told Uncle Iroh the orders, and he seemed happy at my willingness to help. Zuko on the other hand was a little suspicious, and after a few sarcastic remarks it became a competition. We fought to see who could serve the most people, and I think the customers were catching one because they started cheering us on. Some encouraged me and some encouraged Zuko.

Pao came in to the shop to hear and see the excitement that filled the air, and at the end when everyone was served we basically collapsed in to a seat.

"I win," Zuko stated with a smirk, and playfully nudged him.

"I will tomorrow," I said and managed a smile. Both of our breathing was heavy, and the sweat came down our foreheads. It was certainly fun, but exhausting. The customers calmed down a bit after the winner was announced, and Uncle came out.

"This is a full house," He said, and for the first time me and Zuko realized it was. We got to rest a few minutes until the next person ordered. I told Zuko he could take it, but he already volunteered me.

"Zaara will be there in a minute," Zuko told them, and I glared at him. Reluctantly I stood up from my seat, and walked over to the table. I didn't have to walk all way until they shouted there request.

"Do you guys sing?" The woman asked, and I was taken back. I was expecting tea to be ordered.

"Um…." I wasn't sure how to answer that, and stepped back.

"Yeah! Let's get some entertainment!" A man shouted, and that's when both Pao and Uncle came out from the kitchen. Then a chain reaction took place. One person was asking for entertainment, and the next minute everyone was.

"Of course!" Uncle asserted, and when he looked at me I knew what he was going to do. I tried to go sit back down next to Zuko, but it was too late. "Zaara would love to!"

I froze in my tracks, and turned to Iroh. He looked happy with himself. He noticed my lack of movement, and lightly turned me in the right direction. The whole room went quiet, and everyone looked at me. I felt suffocated by their eyes, and tried to think of something to sing. Leave it to Uncle to put you in an uncomfortable position. I thought, and I remember the first time I sang on the ship. The song I sand was one that felt right in the moment. So without hesitation I cleared my throat, and sang the first thing on my mind.

"_Good little girl  
Always picking a fight with you  
You said that you're bad  
But I'm spending my time with you_…"

I sang, and slowly turned around to look at Zuko. He immediately caught on to what I was doing. I smiled in satisfaction, and turned around again.

"_What do I want from your world?  
I'm a good little girl_

_Bad little boy  
That's what you were acting like  
I really don't buy  
That you're that kind guy"_

I sang with my smile, and when I was done everyone started clamping. I was about to mess with Zuko until I heard the chair behind me move. I turned around, and everything went silent again. Everyone watched Zuko as he stood up from his seat, and stared at me. I was curious as to what he was doing, but I couldn't tell due to the emotionless mask he wore. Then for some reason I felt bad that I had upset him or something.

_And if I am…  
Why do want to hang out with me?_

_Bad little boy  
That's what I was you see  
And still I can be  
What do see in me..."_

He sang, and I was taken back in shock. His voice wasn't soft or rough, but a husky voice that sent me in to a trance. His voice filled the air as he slowly walked towards me. Every step he took was dangerous and slow. His eyes leveled on me. I felt my heart race in my chest with excitement, but also a hint of fear. I was his prey and he was the predator. At least that's how I felt. He kept singing when he finally came close to me. I knew everyone was watching, and I felt my face get hot in embarrassment.

Zuko slowly walked around me while he sang the last part, but before he finished I felt him grab my hand, and spin me. Then with a finishing act he quickly dipped me. I felt like I was going to fall, but with his arm behind my back I knew I wasn't. Zuko still held on to my hand as he sang the ending.

"_What do you want from my world?  
You're a good little girl."_

I gaped at him in disbelief, and a slight grin appeared. The roaring applause filled my ears, and I looked at the customers while they stood up and clapped. Zuko brought me back up, and bowed to the people. My face was red, and I felt humiliated that they saw that. I tried to cover me face, but I heard as Zuko whispered in my ear.

"Pay back," He told me. That was revenge for eavesdropping. My embarrassment quickly faded and I slapped him on the chest. Zuko just chuckled, and the crowd died down. I wasn't sure what it was, but Zuko always managed to embarrass me like that, and I liked it. I slowly walk over to the kitchen to get water. The kitchen wasn't that big, but it was a kitchen. It had a stove, cupboards, few chairs, and a whole lot of tea. Zuko followed behind me, and as soon as we were in the kitchen I spun around. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't. My face was still a bright red, and so I turned back around.

"That was fun," Zuko said, and I already knew he was grinning. I let myself calm down before turning around to go make tea, but Zuko stopped me.

"Can you take out that empty crate?" He asked, and pointed to the crate by the door.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"I have to go serve customers. That's unless you want to?" Zuko bargained, and I rolled my eyes before turning around to get the crate. I didn't have the courage to face those people, so I picked up the crate. I then opened the door to be met with the twilight's breeze. _How long have I been here? _I thought to myself, and looked to the dark sky. With a shrug I walked out in to the alley, and placed the empty crate with the rest. When I walked back to the door I twisted the handle, but it wouldn't open. I tried again, but nothing.

"What the…open the door now!" I shouted, and roughly knocked on the locked door. I heard no reply, but I was pretty sure Zuko could hear me.

"When I get back in there you're in for it, _Lee_," I threatened, but gave up. Zuko wasn't going to open the door, and doubted that Uncle Iroh could hear me. I was going to have to use the front door. So with a sigh I walked down the alley. It was a nice night, but as I turned the corner I saw Zuko fly out of the shop. He tumbled on the ground a bit until he jumped back on his feet. In his hands were a pair of dual dao swords. Then out of know where someone else came out of the shop with swords. As soon as I saw him I knew who it was. It was that same teenager that stopped me in the alley. Jet quickly went after Zuko with a pair of hook swords. He was swung at Zuko, but Zuko used the handle of his swords.

My first reaction was to step out of the alley, but then Zuko turned his head and saw me. Jet followed his actions and saw me too. I was only three yards away. Swiftly Jet drew away from Zuko, and looked towards me. I quickly went in to my bending stance, but then I realized I couldn't use my bending. Zuko was about to attack Jet, but in lightning speed he came at me. I tried to move out of the way, but before I knew it I was trapped between his hook swords. The cold steel hovered over my skin while he stood behind me.

Zuko stared horrified at what might happen. His eyes went wide, and anger quickly took over. It was anger I hadn't seen in a long time. The same anger that he showed almost every day on the ship.

"Please, son, you're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Uncle Iroh pleaded, and I barely realized that everyone from the shop had come out. I tried to move my head, but I didn't in fear he would slice my throat.

"Let go of her!" Zuko demanded and stepped forward, but Jet stepped back. The swords were so close to my flesh now. I titled my head back trying to draw away, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel my heart pound in my chest, and I was scared. The fear shook me, and I wasn't sure what to do.

"Firebend at me, and then I'll let her go," Jet bargained.

"Now!" Zuko yelled, and tightened his grip on his swords. My mind swarmed for an idea, but then I remembered my daggers. Slightly I reached down, and when I felt the rough blue fabric I grabbed it. I made sure both daggers were in my hand before swinging up, and hooking them on the hook swords. Jet didn't expect this, and his grip went loose. I took my advantage, and freed myself. I knew better than to turn my back on my opponent, and turned around. Everything happened so fast that I barely had the chance to see one of his swords swing down on me. In a futile attempt I raised my left dagger, but it didn't hit my dagger.

The blade came down fast, and I felt it cut through my flesh. I cried out in pain, and drew back. I held on to my arm, and walked backwards. With a war cry I heard Zuko charge at Jet. I stood across the tea shop watching the whole ordeal unfold. Both fought hard, and they looked equaly matched, but I knew Zuko was stronger. Zuko was angry, and that just fueled him. Even though I knew Zuko was strong I knew anger clouded the mind. Every time I heard the metal crash against the other I worry grew.

Jet kept telling him to firebend, but Zuko refused. When Jet finally realized that he was no match for Zuko he drew back, and stood on the edge of the well.

"You see that ?! The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It'll never happen," Jet declared, and as he was about to start fighting. The fight ended there as three Dai Li agents appeared from the crowd. My eyes went wide, and I stepped back into the shadows.

"Drop your weapons," and that's all I heard before my panic set in. If the Dai Li knew I was here I would be sent to Long Feng, and then my friends would know. I put back my daggers with my right hand, but when I looked down my left arm was covered in blood. The apron I wore was soaked, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to use my air jets. I quickly turned around looking for a way out, but then two hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Zaara," I heard, and I was relieved to see it was Zuko who stood in front of me. He looked down at me, and saw my arm.

"What happened?" He hissed rhetorically.

"It's nothing. I'm okay," I lied, and Zuko could sense it. With warning he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and walked me towards the tea shop. The street was clear, and I was sure the Dai Li weren't around. Everyone was back inside drinking their tea, but when they saw us come their eyes went straight to my arm. Zuko paid them no mind, and lead me to the kitchen. In there Uncle Iroh was making tea. Him and Pao were talk until they saw us. Zuko had me sit on the chair close to the locked door as he gently pulled my bloody arm away from myself. Uncle rushed towards us, but Zuko ordered him and Pao to get some wrappings.

"It's not that big of a deal," I told him, but he ignored me. I felt like a child as Uncle brought some water and cloths. Zuko sat on the other chair, and moved it in front of me. He grabbed one of the cloths, and tried to clean it but I took it away from him. I felt helpless having him clean my arm do I did it myself. Pao handed Zuko the wrappings. Then once I finished cleaning up we saw that the cut started at my wrist, and ended at elbow. It was a deep cut, and without a word Zuko started wrapping my arm.

This time I let him. I couldn't do it myself. He was gentle, and carful like he was on the ship. I stared at him as he took care of my arm in concentration. I felt butterfly-moths in my chest again, and my heart speed up. The close proximity was enough to do that, but the fact that he looked like he cared made me smile. Once Zuko was done he looked at me with his amber eyes, and I melted.

"Thank you," I said, and turned my gaze to my arm. It was perfectly wrapped. Zuko smiled back, but it wasn't the same wide one from yesterday. It was a smile that showed he cared, and I was grateful. _Maybe I do like Zuko._ I finally admitted to myself, and smiled back.

* * *

What do you guys think about _Sokka's actions_? What do you guys think _Aleko_ will go from here?

YES! I still got this in on friday! I even went pass my bedtime to do this!

Not exactly where I wanted to end it, but if I did then it would have been a LONG chapter.

But I still hope you guys liked it.

I read _The Search_ it was awesome ^.^

The song is _Good Little Girl_ from Adventure Time

Til next time

- Alec


	45. Chapter 20: Star Gazing

Chapter 20: Star Gazing

My arm was cramping up, and I swerved back and forth so much I was afraid I would go the wrong way. _It's not that far._ I told myself and looked ahead at the Upper Ring. The skin felt like it was tearing from the pressure of flying. I knew it was a bad idea to use my air jets with an injured arm, but I needed to get to the house. Zuko had offered to walk me back, but the walk was too long, and he couldn't know where I lived. It was still too dangerous. He didn't like the idea of me walking by myself or using my air jets, but he couldn't stop me. When I did leave the tea shop I walked for a little, but that was until I saw the wall to the Middle Ring.

As late as it was it would have been a bad idea to keep walking. Now I was using my air jets to get back, and my left arm was killing me. I clenched my teeth, and tried to go as fast as I could. _What am I going to tell them?_ I thought, and I wanted to hit myself. I didn't think of an excuse to explain why I was injured and why my arm was wrapped. Toph would sense my deception, and Sokka would go crazy. _Who cares what Sokka thinks?_ I couldn't say I didn't because I did. After all he was still my friend.

I wanted to think about it more, but then I saw the house. Relief and anxiousness washed over me. I slowly descended, but as soon as I was close enough to the ground I stopped completely. I quickly regretted it because I hit the rocky street hard. All the dust and dirt went in to the air, and fell straight on my left arm. I groaned in pain, and held my arm to my chest. I slowly sat up, and looked at it. The white wrappings were turning red again from the blood.

"Damn," I cursed, but then I the door open from the house.

"Twinkle Twin?" I heard Toph's voice. Of course she would have felt the vibrations from when I hit the ground. My head shot to the door to see Toph in her night clothes.

"Hey," My voice cracked, and my fingers quickly fumbled with the wrappings as I tried to take it off. I learned my lesson last time when Uncle Iroh asked who wrapped my hand. I didn't want to tell him it was Zuko, but if my friends saw the bandages then they would ask.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, and I stood up. The wrapping easily came off, but the blood was coming out. I didn't want to leave a trailed so I held my arm to stomach.

"Nothing," I told her, and started walking towards the door. She narrowed her eyes on me, but let me in.

"Why are you coming back so late?" She asked. I walked in to the living room to see the candles on that hung from the ceiling. I looked around from any sign of Katara, but I didn't see her.

"Is everyone asleep? Where's Katara?" I asked, and urgency was in my voice. Toph sniffed the air, but quickly placed her hand on her nose.

"Are you bleeding?" She asked, and recoiled back from the smell. I needed Katara to heal it before Aang or Sokka saw. Without a word I walked in to the dim hallway, and down to Katara's room. I opened the door to see her cuddled up on her mattress sleeping.

"Katara," I whispered, and walked in. She lightly turned around, but I caught her shoulder. "Katara I needed your help."

"Alec? When did you get back?" She asked, but I shook my head.

"Katara I need your help," I pleaded, and she finally opened her eyes. She looked at me, but then my arm. I put my finger to my lip, but she still gasped in horror.

"What happened?!" She asked a little too loudly.

"Shhh…" I hissed, and Katara got up. I stood up straight, and she tried looking at my arm.

"Come with me," She said, and grabbed my hand that wasn't bloody. We walked out and in to the living room where Toph stood. Katara told me to sit on one of the cushions, and Toph sat next to me. A few minutes later Katara walked out of the restroom with a bowl of water, and a cloth. Unlike Zuko I let her clean my arm.

"_Spirits,_ what happened?" Katara asked again, and I hissed when she accidently got the cut.

"I was attacked," I answered, and refused to look at them.

"By who!?" Katara demanded. She put the cloth back in the water, and drew the clean water out of the bowl. She brought the water to her hands, and it glowed a bright blue. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes as I explained.

"I was walking down an alley, and then some guy came at me with two swords," I said telling the truth. I really didn't want to say his name. He was so close to revealing Zuko and Iroh identity.

"Alec. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Katara asked turning motherly.

"Katara I'm fine," I told her, but Toph started shaking her head.

"You're not fine. You come back almost at mid-night, and you come back bleeding. I don't think that's the right definition for fine, Twinkle Twin," Toph added, and as soon as Katara finished healing my arm I examined it. The injury was gone, and it didn't hurt. It was like it was never there.

"Thanks, Katara," I said, but then looked down at my Kyoshi dress. It was covered in blood.

"You're welcome, but Toph's right," Katara stated disappointed. I let out a sigh in defeat. Toph was right. It wasn't good to be out so late. I've been doing that every day since we got here, and they've been noticing. I really wanted to see Zuko and Uncle, but I knew I had to stop going every night.

"I know she is," I admitted, and looked down at the bloody water.

* * *

"That's a good one," Aang laughed at the joke. My friends and I sat in the living room eating dinner, and enjoying each other's company. We all joined in on the laughter, but I couldn't help but look out at the open window as we did. It's been two days since the attack, and of course Sokka and Aang found out about it. I was no longer mad at Sokka because I couldn't stay mad at him. He was Sokka how could you stay mad at that? On top of the fact he wouldn't stop apologizing he gave me a hug afterwards, but once he did find out about the attack he wanted to know everything, but there wasn't much I could tell without revealing where I was.

Other than that it's been two days since I've seen Zuko or Uncle Iroh. I actually missed them, but for some reason I missed Zuko a little more. There was no one here to tease or mess around with. There was Sokka, but I couldn't mess with him like I did Zuko. It was night right now, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. This would have been the time I would go over to the tea shop. I wondered if they thought I stopped going. I guess I was looking at the window a little too long because I felt Sokka nudge me.

"Hothead, are you going to finish your cow chicken?" Sokka asked using my nickname, and shook my head. I pushed my plate towards him, and he took the food. I kept looking out at the window thinking about it. After that the night went terribly slow. I help Katara clean up and do the dishes. Once those were done we all got ready to go to bed. I walked to the room I shared with Toph and saw her sleeping like a clown star fish on her stomach. I chuckled, and walked over to my side of the room. The window was open to let in the fresh air, but then I started to think about Zuko and Uncle again. _What if they were found out about being firebenders?_ I thought, but shook my head. _There safe. No need to worry._

But I did. I kept thinking about the 'what if', and that only made me anxious. _Sleep._ I told myself, and walked towards my mattress, but then I stopped. _What if Jet came at them again? _For some reason that kid had problems with the Fire Nation, and was going after them.

_What if I can go see them right now?_ I asked myself, and I smiled. My friends were asleep. They wouldn't notice I was gone if I came back before they woke up. So with that in mind I picked up my sheath, which was thrown on my bed, and buckled it around my waist. I slowly turned around, and walked out of the room. Silently I made my way in to the living room, and looked around. No one was there. Like the wind going to the door, and I opened it without a sound. I closed it just the same, and walked in to the middle of the road.

I didn't think about the trouble I could get in to from sneaking out, but as I ran down the street I felt the adrenaline go through my veins. The unnatural speed came from my airbending, and on impulse I locked my arms to my side, and used my air jets. I was like a theft in the night as I flew towards the Lower Ring. The moon was my only source of light, and the rings that separated the classes were underneath me. I quickly went across the Middle Ring, and was in the Lower Ring. I kept flying until I saw the very familiar tea shop, but then I landed in the nearby alley.

Calmly I walked towards the shop, but when I say the lights were off I turned around. I wasn't going back to the house that was for sure. So I made my way towards their apartment. I went down the narrow alley, and turned the corner. I knew it was late, but maybe they were awake. When I got to the stairs I walked up each step two at a time. I passed my two doors before getting to their apartment. I lifted my hand slowly to knock, but then I looked at the two windows next to me. They were shut, and I was pretty sure locked.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._ I told myself, and thought about going back. I knew I couldn't because already there. If I went back then the sneaking out would have been for nothing. Shook that thought out of my head, and raised my fist to knock again, but before I could the door swung open and I jumped back. I lifted my hand up to block the light that came out, and blinked.

"_Zaara?_" Zuko asked, and I let my hand fall to my side. From the tone of his voice you could tell he was surprised to see me. I was about to respond, but when I saw him my jaw dropped. He stood there with the door open and his arm stretched out, but with no shirt on. I saw all the muscles on his chest that went down to his stomach. The last time I saw Zuko shirtless was when I was on the ship, and from what I remembered he looked exactly how he did back then. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't form words to respond to him.

"Um…" Was all I could manage to get out, and I think Zuko understood. He looked down at his chest and realized he was shirtless.

"Oh. Um… you can come in if you want," Zuko told me, and moved away from the door. He gave me enough space to walk in, and when I was inside he closed the door. I stood there not sure what to do. Zuko held up a finger telling me he would be back, and went in to the other room. I nodded my head, and looked around. Everything was the same, but then I noticed Uncle Iroh wasn't there.

"Where's _Mushi_?" I asked as I heard the door behind me open. I turned around to see Zuko walk out with his brown tunic on.

"He's not here. He went to the florist. He said something about a lotus flower, but he won't be back for about an hour or two," Zuko explained, and shut the door behind him.

"He's probably going to try to make tea out of it," I joked, and Zuko chuckled.

"Probably. Alec, you don't have to use our _names_ in here. The windows are locked," Zuko said saying my name, and I almost melted. For some reason I liked how he said it.

"Oh okay," I agreed. I walked over to the green couch, and sat down. I noticed how quite it was without Uncle here, and that it was just me and Zuko. Alone.

"How is your arm?" Zuko questioned, and pointed to my left arm.

"Katara healed it," I told him, and turned it around to show him.

"The _Water Tribe peasant_?" He asked, and I glared at him.

"Don't call her that," I snapped at his insult, and he held up his hands while changing the subject.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Zuko asked, but it wasn't rude. He walked over, and sat on the other side of the couch.

"I came to see how you and Iroh were doing, but I guess he's not here. Sorry if I woke you up," I apologized, but Zuko shook his head.

"I wasn't asleep," He said, and after he did it went silent. I looked around the room thinking about something to talk about, but when I looked at Zuko I saw him staring at me. From the corner of my eye I saw him stand up. I watched as he walked over to the door that led to the other room. He looked back at me as if he were expecting me to follow.

"Are you coming?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" I asked, and I saw a sly smirk on his lips.

"It's a surprise," He told me.

"_Another one_?" I joked, but stood up. Zuko didn't reply, but turned around to open the door. I walked over, and when he opened the door he let me in first. I looked around the room that I had not been in before, and saw two mattresses on either sides of the room, another door, and a chest. The room was very plain, but it was nice. Zuko shut the door behind him, and went over to the one window in the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as soon as I saw him step on the window seal. He ignored and kept going. He lifted his other foot, and stepped on. I just watched him, but I grew worried when I saw him climb out. I ran over to the window, and looked out to see him climbing on to the roof. I looked down to see if there was any ground, but there was none. We were on the second floor, and if he were to fall he would have fallen in to an alley.

"Agni! Be careful!" I told him, but when I looked back he was no longer there.

"Climb on!" He replied and I knew he was on the roof. With a sigh I climbed on to the window seal, and went out the window. Unlike Zuko I could save myself if I slipped. So I wasn't worried. With a good grip I held on to the edge of the roof, but when I looked up I saw Zuko's hand. He signaled me to grab on, and I did. I gave him my right hand first, and then my left. Once he had both of them he pulled me up, and we were both on the roof. I looked over the ledge, and saw how far away from the ground we were.

"Okay now lay down," Zuko told me. He was still holding my hands, and let go for me to do so. Slowly I laid down on roof wondering what Zuko was up to.

"Now what?" I asked, and saw Zuko lay down next to me.

"Look up," He said, and I did. I saw a billion stars in the dark blue sky. It was incredible, and I couldn't believe I didn't see this when I was flying.

"This is amazing," I commented.

"I know," He stated. I turned my head to look at him, but he was already looking at me.

"How did you find out about this?" I asked.

"I came up here yesterday," He told me, and shrugged his shoulders.

"What were you doing on the roof?" I questioned, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Trying to fly," He explained sarcastically, and I nudged him.

"Of course you were," I said, and looked back at the stars. "How far did you go?"

"To the sun," He joked, and I laughed. We looked up at the stars in complete silence for a moment. I took in its beauty and wondered about how the stars go there in the first place.

"I wonder were stars come from," I thought aloud, and tried to make a figure out of the stars.

"Uncle said they were once great Fire Lords that were blessed by Agni. Agni promised them forever glory, and let them burn in the night sky. I was six when he told me this," Zuko explained, and I smiled at the tale. It was nice to think that Agni could bless people, and do great things for them.

"You could never see the stars this good in the Fire Nation though," I commented, but then heard a heavy sigh.

"I wonder what it would be like if we went back," He let out. I turned my head, but he was still looking up.

"You would be a prince and I would be that girl," I told him.

"That girl?" He asked.

"Yeah, the one trying to make sure she lived _another day_," I explained, but he shook his head.

"What would happen if we went back _now_?" He corrected, and I was taken back a bit. I hadn't really thought about that. Zuko noticed my silence, and looked at me. I tried to think about it, but the look on his face told me he already knew the answer.

"We would be killed. They would make our deaths slow, and painful. They would show no mercy, and make us beg to die," I said slowly, and started staring out in to nothing. The very thought of my words coming true was scary. I had been through the Water Room twice, but I was sure that didn't compare to the things they could do. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Zuko grabbing my hand until our fingers were intertwined. We stayed like that for the rest of our time on the roof: Looking at each other and the stars hand in hand. I was comfortable being with Zuko up there, but we had to get down. So carefully we did, and when we were in the apartment we went to the living room.

I sat back down on the green couch while Zuko started a fire.

"Screw the spark rocks," I heard Zuko mutter, and stared his own fire with his firebending. I started laughing, and Zuko turned around realizing I heard. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, but went back to making tea.

"I'm going to go look for something real quick. Can you get the cups? There in the top cupboard," Zuko asked as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Sure," I answered, and got up. Zuko went in to the other room, and I walked over to the cupboard. I opened it to see four small tea cups. Carefully I took out two cups, but when I took out the second one it slipped from my fingers. It fell to the wood ground but it didn't break. All that was heard was the clanking of the wood hitting the strong glass. I let out a sigh of relief and bent down to get it, but as I did something caught my eye; something silver. Curiously I bent down further to see something that resembled metal under the couch.

"What the…" I trailed off, and walked towards it. I kept my eyes on it as I went on my knees, and extended my arm. I reached under the couch and felt something sharp. _A sword?_ I thought, and saw it was exactly that. It wasn't any sword. It was from a pair of dual dao swords. Without much thought I took it out, but behind it I saw the other one. I took both of them out, and stared at them. _Zuko._ That was the first thing that came to my mind. I set the swords aside, and bent down again to see what else was under there, but as soon as I did I jumped back. Right in front of me was the Blue Spirit's mask. It's demon face staring in to my soul with no eyes to see from. I placed my hand on my chest, and felt it beating a mile a minute.

_Zuko is the Blue Spirit_. I confirmed, and slowly backed away. I remembered the first time I came face to face with the Blue Spirit. He helped me and Aang take down the Rough Rhinos, and gave me my dagger. I had given him a kiss on the cheek, and said thank you Zuko, but I didn't think it was actually him. Sure I guess, but I wasn't absolutely sure. Now that I knew he was I felt like a total idiot doing that. I stood up on my feet, and looked at the swords. They were the same ones he used to. I didn't want to leave them on the floor so I picked them up.

It had been awhile since I held a pair of swords. I tried to remember the last time, but it was a blur. One of those blurs that bugged you because you knew, but you couldn't remember. I balanced both swords in my hands, and swiped one through the air. The familiar weight felt good, but as I stared at them the door in front of me opened. Zuko came out of his room, but as soon as he saw the swords he stopped. Shock covered every corner of his face.

"_Where did you get those?_" He demanded through his teeth, and I saw a fire ignite in his eyes.

"The Blue Spirit left them here," I hinted and leveled my eyes with his. I was just messing with him, but the shock was cover with anger. He glared at me like I was the enemy, and stepped forward. I looked in his eyes, but they weren't his. The warm amber turned dark, and almost cold.

"You're not supposed to see those," He hissed, and I was confused. Not about his statement, but at how quickly he turned in to the old Zuko from months ago. The same one from the ship, and I found myself remembering that time when he had gotten so mad from losing Aang that he came after me.

"Zuko, calm down," I warned. My voice was strong, and I stepped forward; showing him I was not scared. Zuko looked at me, and saw I was serious. He slowly took a step back, and inhaled. He then exhaled, and his whole domineer changed. He calmed down, and his eyes went back to their normal shade of gold.

"Where did you find those?" He asked, and I loosened my grip on the weapons. I didn't even realize I went in to defense.

"Same place they were left," I answered. Zuko looked calmer and steady now unlike a minute ago. He gazed at the swords, and then at me. His eyes lit up at a thought that came to his mind, and his stepped forwards.

"You're holding them wrong," He told me, and I looked at me hands. I was holding them just fine.

"That or you don't know how to hold a pair of swords," I commented, and balanced them in my hands again. Zuko was now wearing a smirk as he stepped forwards. I held the swords a little tighter as he made a circle around me. Once he was done he stood in front of me. His hands gently snaked around my wrists, and lifted them. My eyes followed as he carefully place them on his shoulders. I was still holding the swords, but they were now behind his head. I was curious as to what he was doing, but let him continue. Zuko lightly placed his hands on my waist, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I looked up and Zuko, and noticed how close we were. The mischievous glim in his eyes grew as he leaned down. I felt the growing attraction to do the same, and I did.

My eyes fluttered close, and I titled my head to the left. We both drew closer, and when I felt Zuko's soft lips touch mine I felt the spark. It wasn't quick like the first one, but slow and desiring. We indulged in the sweet touch of our lips. An unexpected explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed me, and I felt like I was melting. Zuko's lips slowly moved, and I kissed back. I felt him pull me closer to him, and wrapped his arms around my waist. The world around us seemed to stop and disappear, but as I leaned in closer we had to separate for air.

Zuko deeply inhaled my element, and he watched his burn in my eyes. Air and Fire never seemed to work so well together until now.

We were leaning in again when we heard footsteps coming towards the door. We quickly separated away from each other; careful not to cut him with the swords. I glanced at the weapons in my hands, but then ran towards the couch. I bent down and quickly shoved them underneath. Then I jumped to my feet, and sat down on the couch. Zuko was already by the stove serving the tea that had already been made. The footsteps stopped, and the front door opened to reveal Uncle Iroh.

"How was everything?" Uncle Iroh asked as he set the bag of supplies on the counter. He didn't notice me until he set them down and turned. A smile brightened up his face, and I stood up to greet him.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, and gave me a warm huge.

"A while," I answered, and shrugged my shoulders. He let go of me, and turned to Zuko.

"Did you two have fun?" He asked, but more to Zuko.

"Yeah," He said, and turned around. Zuko looked at me with a grin, and I smiled back. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure," I told him, and followed him as he walked in to his room. I closed the door behind me, and stood there watching him. Zuko walked over to the chest in the corner of the room, but before he opened it he looked back at me.

"You can sit over there if want," Zuko said, and pointed to the mattress on my left. I thought about it for a second, but didn't see anything wrong with it. So I went over and sat on it, but leaned back on the wall behind me. Zuko went back to the chest, and pulled something out. I didn't get to see it because he hid it behind his back. Without letting me see it he sat next to me, and held on his other side. After a second he showed it to me.

It was a beautiful flower that bloomed to perfection at the wide piddles, and the different hues of grey. He brought his hand closer, and I took the delicate flower.

"It's for you. It kind of reminded me of your… um… eyes," Zuko choked out, and his cheeks turned a very light shade of pink.

"Thank you," I said, and smelled the flower. It was really nice, and I smiled. We then started talking again. I felt like a normal teenager talking to him. We didn't talk about the war or about the Fire Nation. It was just random facts or topics, but as we talked I felt my eye lids getting heavy. I tried to shake it off, but then a yawn escaped my lips. Zuko was talking, but everything started to muffle in my ears. His voice sounded like it was drowning. I blinked to focus my eyes, but they stayed closed.

* * *

No one's POV

"Are you awake?" Zuko asked as he gazed at the girl next to him. He saw her lightly nod her head, but he knew she was by the way her eyes were almost closed. Her chest rose up and down at a steady pace, and her head leaned towards him. He looked at the open window to realize how late it was. It was already midnight, and neither one of them were used to staying up that late. He glanced back at Alec, but she was already deep in sleep. Zuko thought about waking her up, but if he did how much energy would she have to go back? She would most likely not make it back. So instead he let her be, and wrapped his arm around her. He sat closer to her, and she rested her head on his chest. The flower was still in her hand, and he gently took it away. With a sigh he closed his own tired eyes, and welcomed sleep.

* * *

An Aleko chapter :)

Tell me what you think.

Til next time.

- Alec


	46. Chapter 21: Saving the Victim

Chapter 21: Saving the Victim

The warmth of the sun coming up shined on my face, and I moved closer to the person next to me. I leaned in to the comfort of another body, and I felt safe. It was so saccharine, but I knew I had to get up. So as I opened my eyes to welcome the day I realized I was not in my room. My vision was blurred by sleep, and I felt a weight around my shoulder and waist. I blinked a few times and recognized the room be Zuko's. _Zuko's?_ I asked myself, but then the events from last night flashed through my mind. Quickly I sat up and looked around, and in the process walking up Zuko. I heard him grunt, and slowly sat up. With the back of my hand I rubbed my eyes, and turned to Zuko.

"I slept over. _Again_!" I exclaimed mentioning the last time.

"You can sleep over whenever you want," Zuko teased, but while I looked at the window I noticed it was only the brink of dawn. I faced Zuko, and saw the smirk. I lightly shoved him back and he chuckled.

"My friends are still asleep. That gives me time to get back," I said, and stood up. I heard Zuko get up from the bed, and I turned around to see him behind me. The back of his hair was standing up due to the fact that he slept sitting up, and I started laughing. He furrowed his brow, and patted it down.

"I need to go," I told him, and was about to turn around but then he grabbed my hand.

"Can't you stay for breakfast at least?" He asked, and I smiled. It was a nice gesture, but I knew I couldn't stay. The sun was coming out, and Aang would be awake in about half an hour's time. I always woke up before my friends, and it was a matter of time before they all woke up.

"I'm sorry. I can't," I concluded, and I say the light frown on his lips. He just nodded his head, and let go of my hand. I bit my lip feeling bad. Without another word I walked towards the door, and opened it to see Uncle Iroh sleeping on the couch. Drool came down his lips and a snore escape his mouth. I heard the foot steps behind me as I went towards the door leading out. Zuko was right behind me as I paced out on to the porch.

"Alec," He called and I faced him before I left.

"I'll try to come over today, but if I can't then I will tomorrow," I shouted as I walked backwards. I waved goodbye and turned around. The sun was going higher in to the sky every waiting second, and I practically started running down the stairs. When my feet hit the ground I ran into the nearby alley, and used my airbending to go faster. It was too early for anyone to be out and awake, and with that in mind I made a quick stop. I locked my arms to my side, and used my air jets. I was shot up in to the morning sky, and once I was high enough I looked around.

Everything was so small, but even from the sky I could see the Upper Ring. It wouldn't take that long, but I was racing against time. So as fast as I could I bent the air around me, and headed straight for the Upper Ring. The air that rushed past me hit me hard, and the thrill of going at such a speed rushed though me. It was exhilarating, but I didn't have time to enjoy it. I looked to the east to see the sun, but turned my head back around.

I was almost there. I had just gone over the Middle Ring, and now the Upper Ring was in my reach. A smile spread across my face, and I was sure I was going to get back before they woke up. Like all the other times I kept going until I was over the house. I looked down at the street to make sure there was no one around before descending. When my feet hit the stone road I looked up at the sun. I had made it one time. Quietly I walked up the steps, and towards the door. With a steady hand I opened the door, and silently walked in. I closed the door just the same, and when I turned around I saw none of my friends in the living room.

I let out a sigh, and relief washed over me. As I dragged my feet I walked to the other side of the living room, and went to where the scattered cushions lay. My legs buckled underneath me, and I let myself fall. I released a groan in to the pillow because I knew it was going to be another long and restless day.

* * *

I lied on the floor next to Sokka as he drew Appa; a brush in my hand, and concentration on my work. Aang and Katara had left half an hour ago to go find a printer for Appa's lost posters. After breakfast Sokka had thought about the brilliant idea of making posters so that's what we did. I started out making Appa's arrow, but I didn't like how it came out. I tried a few more times, but didn't like how they came out either. So I settled on just drawing. As the black ink stroked across the paper I could tell Sokka was looking over my shoulder.

"I thought you were drawing Appa," He pointed out, but I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't like how they looked," I told him, and kept drawing.

"So you started drawing the Fire Nation thingy?" Sokka asked, and I finally looked at him.

"It's not a_ thingy_ it's an insignia," I corrected holding pride in my nation. I faced my drawing, and continued it. Sokka just turned back to his, and held in his comments. As I took a minute to look at my work I felt nostalgic. I missed my nation, and my home. I missed the murderous sun that beat down on me during the summer, and the fresh winter breezes. Then there was the rare rain that only came twice in the summer. Spring was close to ending, and summer was right around the corner now. I was about to get in to deeper thought, but then the door open, and Aang ran in with Katara.

"We found a printer to make our posters!" Katara exclaimed cheerfully, and held up the poster. It was a good poster that had an accurate picture of Appa.

"Hey, I thought designing the lost Appa poster was mine and Alec's job. I've been working all day on my Appa," Sokka whined, and held up his inaccurate drawing. Katara slapped her hand to her mouth, and tried to contain her laughter. I stretched my neck to look at it, but then Katara took it.

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head," Aang commented as he stared at the paper confused.

"That is his head," He stated, but I wasn't able to see the picture.

"Why are feet coming out of it?" Katara asked, but my curiosity made me stand up and looked over her shoulder. It would have been better if I stayed down because my laughter led me straight on my butt. The picture was ridiculous, and unlike Katara I laughed my heart out. Sokka looked at me a little hurt, but I smiled and reached for my first drawing of Appa. As soon as I showed it to him he started laughing. I guess we both were artist because my drawing looked almost like his.

"Let me see," Toph asked. She laid on her back with her hand extended waiting for the Sokka's picture. Katara handed Toph the poster, and she studied it for a second before giving us here input. I raised and eyebrow, and seemed to be the only one to remember that she was blind.

"I think it looks just like him," She said smiling, and Sokka looked flattered.

"Thank you, I worked really …Why do you feel the need to do that?" Sokka asked and remembered that she was blind.

"Let's just stick with the professional version," Katara said, and Sokka angrily ripped his poster.

"Come on, let's get busy!" Aang exclaimed holding out the Appa pamphlets.

"What do you need us to do?" Katara asked turning her attention to him.

"I'm going to need Alec for this one," He answered, and I raised an eyebrow. _What would he need from me? _Aang quickly walked over to me, and handed me a stack of pamphlets. I asked him what he needed me to do, and he told me that we needed to send these all over the rings. Everyone had to see them, and that he we were going to need to go to the skies. I nodded my head in understanding, and got one of the bags that Sokka had. I stuffed it with the pamphlets and we walked outside. Aang had tried asked me to cover the Lower Ring, and I was more than happy. So with a bag slung over my shoulder I used my air jets, and headed towards the Lower Ring.

It didn't take long to get there, but I was there for a different reason. So I started on the other side of Lower Ring, and made my way around. I took my time to make sure that the papers went everywhere. I kept going until I saw a figure on top of a building. It was easy to see the brown cladded teenager on top of a roof in broad daylight. I stopped moving but kept flying, and realized it was Zuko. I was curious as to why he was on top of a building, and flew towards him. His back was turned towards me, but when he turned around he saw it was me.

Slowly I descend from the air, and landed on the roof. I smiled at Zuko, but he didn't wear one. Not even a slight smirk. His face was twisted in to a serious expression as he stared at me. I gave him a puzzled look, but then he held up one of the pamphlets. _Of course he found one._ I thought sarcastically, and crossed my arms.

"This is why you're in the city?" Zuko asked, and stepped forward. There wasn't much space on the roof as we stood on the only flat surface on it. He held up the pamphlet to show Appa.

"Yeah," I said, and stood my ground. Zuko slouched his shoulder's a bit, and looked at it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"You never asked," I joked, and he glanced at me. I saw the small grin on his face before he set the pamphlet down, and stared at me.

"What happened? Did he fly away or something?" Zuko questioned out of his curiosity.

"No he didn't fly away. He was taken," I admitted.

"How? By who?" He asked, and was surprised to hear this. I would have to if a ten ton beast had been taken.

"It's my fault," I confessed averting my gaze to the ground.

"What did you do?" He asked, but I shook my head.

"It's what I couldn't do," I choked out venomously. Even though Aang didn't blame me anymore I blamed myself. I was the only one able to fight against the sandbenders, and I couldn't even do that. I was about to explain, but then I felt Zuko wrap his arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see Zuko staring at me with his amber eyes.

"I'm sure it wasn't you're fault," He told me as if he were reading my mind. I didn't want to stay on the subject so I changed it.

"What about you? What are you and your Uncle up to?" I asked.

"Uncle just got offered his own tea shop," Zuko sneered. I smiled, but when I heard the annoyance in his voice I knew something was wrong.

"You're not happy?" I questioned, and Zuko snarled. It was great news, but he wasn't happy about it. I stared at him for a second before remembering the pamphlets. I didn't want to leave Zuko in his bad mood so I mustered up some courage, leaned forward, and kissed Zuko on the cheek. My lips brushed over his cheek under his scar, and I felt a pleasant a spark. I backed away to watch as he touched the area I had kissed him, and grin.

"I have to spread these around, and one more thing," I told him before turning around. "Try not to frown. It doesn't look good on you."

With that said I turned around, leaving Zuko there to think, and jumped off the building. I didn't hit the ground because I automatically started using my air jets. I fly in to the sky, and headed back towards the Upper Ring. My job was done with the Lower Ring, and I had agreed with Aang when we were done we would go back to the house. The trip went fast as I thought about Uncle Iroh's offer. He must've been so happy.

Once I was there I gaped at what I saw. Almost half of the house was destroyed. Then I saw my friends casually walk out.

"What happened!?" I shouted as I landed. When my feet touched the ground I turned to my friends for answers, but then I saw Aang steaming mad. "Why are you so upset?"

"Joo Dee is trying to stop the search for Appa," Katara informed.

"The new one?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"From now on we do whatever it takes to find Appa," Aang declared with his anger rolled off his tongue. I placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up at me and I smiled.

"You already sound like a firebender," I told him proudly. His determination was going to help in the long run, and it was going to help him find Appa. After a quick smile he told us we were going to the Middle Ring to put up posters. That gave me enough time to know all the details, and to complain to Toph that she almost destroyed our room. When we finally made it we all got a stack and started putting them up. I made sure my Appa poster stuck on to the wall good before adding another.

"I think we should split. We can cover more area that way. Toph you should come with me," Sokka said to Toph.

"Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?!" Toph snapped, and took the brush and poster. She swiped the wall with glue before putting on the poster backwards.

"It's upside-down, isn't it? I'll just go with Sokka," Toph said after she realized it wasn't going to help much. After that Toph went with Sokka, and we all split up. I walked in to a nearby alley, and started applying more posters. As I did this I thought more about Uncle Iroh and Zuko. _Why wasn't Zuko happy?_ I asked myself. It was great news. Uncle Iroh would get his own Tea Shop. It would probably be in a better location too like the Middle Ring. They would get a better apartment, and better pay. I was about to put up my tenth poster when I heard yelling, but then I heard Katara yell.

"Katara?!" I shouted, and started running. I ran out of the alley, and out to the area I last saw her. When I looked around I saw no sign of her except for the water that was on the ground. I looked to my right to see Sokka, Aang, and Toph run into an alley. I followed them knowing they knew where Katara was. Once I got there I stopped next to Sokka, and saw what the commotion was about. I was expecting someone trying to attack her like the Dai Li, but I wasn't even close.

"Jet's back," Katara said, and I couldn't believe it. They knew who he was. They knew the same person that had tried to accuse Zuko and Iroh of being firebenders, the same person who had attacked me, and dared to use me as bait. Just looking at him made me mad, and I could feel my blood boil as I walked past Sokka, and Katara. He was iced to a walk and unable to move. They watched me, but when I was close enough I didn't hesitate to punch him square in the jaw. Once my fist made contact with his jaw I heard everyone's gasps. _Don't fuck with the Fire Nation. _I thought, and smiled.

"Alec! What are you doing?!" Sokka exclaimed, and tried to grab my arm but I pulled away.

"He's the one who attacked me!" I told them. I stepped back, and pointed at Jet. He looked confused as the came down the side of his mouth. Sokka snapped his head at Jet, and stepped forward. He pushed me behind him protectively, but I didn't need protecting.

"You attacked Alec?!" Sokka growled, but Jet had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know her," Jet declared, but I didn't believe him. He knew who I was even though I went by a different name.

"You're lying!" Katara shouted out of anger. I lookd at her, and I could see the hatred that was held in her eyes. Toph walked past all of us, and placed her hand on the wall behind him.

"No he's not," She said.

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth," Toph explained, and I looked at her bewildered.

"How? I was there! I know he was the one," I snapped, but Toph tilted her head to the side.

"You're telling the truth too," She said confused.

"Maybe Jet didn't see Alec when he attacked her, but Alec saw him?" Aang commented, but Katara shook her head.

"He still attacked someone. Tell me Jet where are the Freedom Fighters?" She accused, and I finally remembered where I heard that name. They had told me about him when in the North Pole. Jet was the leader of the Freedom Fighters that tried to destroy a whole village, and betrayed my friends.

"I swear, I've changed! I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control, but I don't even have the gang now! I've put all that behind me," Jet said genuinely and I knew something wasn't right. He was being sincere.

"I don't want to fight, I want to help," He tried again, but this time he unrolled on of Appa's posters. "I think I know where he is."

"You know where Appa is?" Aang asked getting his attention.

"I can help," He pleaded, but I glared at him. He's helped enough already. Aang looked out him, and all of us. We knew he wanted to find Appa, but we all had something against him.

"We have no leads," Aang admitted a little above whisper.

"Are you seriously going to let him help?" Sokka demanded. I was still behind him, but I could here the anger in his voice.

"He can help," Aang pleaded. I glanced at Jet before looking back at Aang. Aang was desperate, and if that meant pushing aside by own selfish feelings then so be it.

"I'm with Aang. I don't like you, but we need help," I hissed, and stepped away from Sokka.

"All right, but we're not letting you out of our sight," Katara agreed skeptically, but pointed an angry finger at him. Sokka just scowled, and moved closer to me. I knew he what he was doing, but I didn't need him to defend me. So Katara melted the ice, and we walked out of the alley. Katara and Toph close behind him just in case he tried anything, and Sokka, Aang and I in the front. Jet told us where to turn and we did, but as we walk I heard a girl shout out his name. We turned around to see two teenagers running down the street towards us. One was lanky while the other was short and petite. At first I thought the girl was a boy, but her voice was too high to be a boy's.

"Jet!" She called again, and Katara turned towards him.

"I thought you said you didn't have your "gang" anymore!" She accused, and Jet turned around.

"I don't," He told us, but was tackled in to a hug by the girl. She pulled away, but held on to his shoulders.

"We were so worried. How did you get away from the Dai Li?" The girl said, and I then I remembered the Dai Li. They were there when I was attack, but didn't see me.

"The Dai Li?!" Katara exclaimed shocked, but Jet backed away from her.

"I don't know what she's talking about," He said, but as he explained we gathered in a circle watching the whole scene unfold. I was confused, but not as confused as everyone else.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of days ago. We saw them drag him away!" The girl said, and my eyes widen. He was arrested by the Dai Li? I thought, and realized why Jet or the Dai Li wasn't there when Zuko found me trying to hide.

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city!" Jet stated, and Toph came between them. She placed her hand on the floor, and tried to tell who was lying.

"This doesn't make any sense. They're both telling the truth. Something's wrong," Toph said, and looked at Jet. There was something wrong with him.

"Toph can't tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed!" Sokka though aloud. I raised an eyebrow thinking his theory was crazy, but what if it wasn't? Jet started going in to hysterics after that, and we needed to restrain him. Once the tall boy, who had not spoken, wrapped Jets hands with rope we walked to were the girl said they were staying. As we walked I found out that her name was Smellerbee, and that the boy's name was Longshot. When I noticed that Longshot had a few weapons on him I asked if he knew how to use daggers. That's when I found out he was a mute. So we kept going until we found the one room apartment. We gently settled Jet on to a chair, and took of the rope.

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us," Katara pointed out.

"They almost did it too," I added as I stood between Aang and Sokka.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet! Where did they take you?" Aang asked, but Jet shook his head.

"Nowhere! I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Jet answered. It was obvious he was scared, but we needed answers.

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories," Aang said.

"Maybe Katara should kiss him. That should bring something back," Sokka teased, and I looked at him. He wore a hinted smirk towards Katara. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, but chuckled at Katara's come back.

"Maybe you should kiss him, Sokka!" Katara stated, and Sokka raised his hands.

"Hey, just an idea!" He defended himself, but Aang shot him a glare.

"A bad one," He muttered, and I nudged him. His jealousy was showing.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions," Toph interjected seriously.

"The Fire Nation! Remember what they did to your family!" Smellerbee said, and that's when I remembered that the Freedom Fighters hated the Fire Nation. It would make scene for him to think of those emotions. It would probably bring something back. Jet closed his eyes, and tried to picture it, but ut wasn't long before his breathing became ridge and came out in gasps.

"I can't. It's too painful," He said, and jerked forward. His eyes sprung open, and the sweat came down his brow.

"Maybe this will help," Katara said, and took out water from her water skin. She brought it to her hands, and walked behind him. Carefully she placed her hands at his temples, and he calmed down. This time when he opened his eyes they were filled with realization.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water. Like a lake!" He said, and looked at us.

"Wait! Joo Dee said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai, and that's why she wasn't there at the party!" Sokka exclaimed.

"That's it! Lake Laogai," Jet announced and stood up from his seat. He seemed to remember now, but we weren't sure how much. I stepped away from Aang and stood in front of Jet. He looked down at me, and I crossed my arms.

"Do you remember me?" I asked. He furrowed his brow in concentration, and I feared he would say yes, but he shook his head. I thanked Agni he didn't. If he did then that would mean a lot of explaining, and we didn't need that while Appa was on the line.

* * *

"So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked as we got to the shore of Lake Laogai. It took us a while to get to the lake, but once we did it was already mid-day. It was a beautiful and peaceful place. It didn't seem like anywhere the Dai Li would be. We looked out at the large body of water as Jet pointed out towards it.

"Under the water, I think," He answered, but before anyone could object to his theory Toph spoke.

"There's a tunnel right there," She said, and walked closer to the shore. We watched as she came to the edge, and earthbent a path way that led to an entrance. I was shocked to think that was actually there. None of us would have seen it, but Toph had better vision of the world than we did. So slowly we followed her down the path and towards the entrance. Toph earthbent the rock that blocked the opening, and then we went down. One at a time we went down into the tunnel. Climbing down the ladder on the wall then descending from the stairs.

The brick walls that surrounded us felt like a cold endless tunnel until we got to the bottom. Once we did Jet went ahead, and looked both was to make sure the coast was clear. Then when he gave us the okay we walked out in to the hallways.

"It's all starting to come back to me," Jet announced. I looked around to see the walls lit by green crystals, and a feeling of cold bitterness in the air. Everything about this place seemed like bad news. When I thought it could get any weirder we passed by a door where a Dai Li agent was brain washer a bunch of women. He had them repeat their names which were Joo Dee. When I heard that a shiver went down my spine, and I turned my head forward.

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead. I think it's through here," Jet said, and we turned a corner. It wasn't hard to see the door at the end of the hall. We walked towards it, and carefully Jet opened it. The door revealed a large room, and we walked in.

"Where is he?" Aang thought aloud, but as soon as Smellerbee and Sokka walked in the door shut behind them. I flinched at first but then reached for my daggers. It wasn't until the lights went on that we saw the Dai Li agents hanging from the roof.

"Now that's different," Sokka commented as we stared at the agents.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody," Long Feng ordered from across the room, and that's when it began. The Dai Li agents slid from the roof, and fell to the ground. I took my hands away from my daggers knowing it would be futile to use them. Two agents fired rock gloves, but Toph easily broke them even though they were in the air. I heard whistle behind me, and turned around to see a pair coming at me. Swiftly I swung my leg through the air breaking the rock with my bending.

I should have expected this, but I didn't. I didn't think the Dai Li would be waiting for us, but maybe it was because they knew Jet was with us. There were a million possibilities, but right now I had concentrate on my fighting. One after another the rock gloves came at me, and I fought the only way I knew how. My firebending forms seemed to be working as a good defense, but I could rely on just defense. So as I broke more rocks I did one of the advanced moves I saw Zuko do almost all the time when we were on the ship. I never attempted it myself, but it looked simple. You just needed the upper body strength to do it. I prayed to Agni that it would work.

I ran forward at top speed towards three Dai Li agents, and I saw them ready their gloved. They were about to fire, but I leaned down and did a summer salt until I felt my hands touch the floor. I looked up at then from my crouched position I twisted my body, and swung my legs through the air to make a strong gust of wind. My feet did all the bending as I leaned my weight on my hands. The move was more effective than I thought because it sent all three flying towards the wall behind them. When I finished the move I ended up on my feet, and I thanked Agni and the Spirits that it worked.

I turned around to fight of more, but then from the corner of my eye I saw Long Feng leaving.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang shouted, and he started running after him. Jet wasn't far behind him, and I signaled the closes alley next to me before running to. As I ran with Aang and Jet I looked behind me to see it was Smellerbee who saw my signal for help. It was a wild goose chase, but after Aang broke down a wall we made it to another room. That's when Long Feng shut the door behind us, and stood by the sealed door. I felt my chest go up and down, and the ridged breaths go through my lungs, but I was still ready to fight.

"All right, Avatar, you've caused me enough problems. This is your last chance... if you want your bison back," Long Feng gambled, and held a deceiving grin. I scowled. This man was crazy.

"You do have Appa! Tell me where he is!" Aang demanded.

"Agree to exit the city now, and I'll waive all charges against you and allow you to leave with your lost pet," Long Feng threatened, but his composure did not break.

"You're in no position to bargain," Jet said, and went in to a fighting stance. Jet, Aang, Smellerbee, and I were all lined up in a row ready to defend ourselves, and get back Appa.

"It's four against one. Your best bet is to surrender now," I told him, but he still grinned.

"I'm about to get another player," He told us before looking at Jet. "Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

"What are you…" Smellerbee began to demand but then Jet spoke.

"I am honored to accept his invitation," He said, before swung his sword at Aang. Aang quickly dodged the unexpected attack, and backed away. Me and Smellerbee were shocked, but we went in to action. Smellerbee tried to calm Jet with her words like Aang, but I saw no use in it. Instead I turned towards the person responsible.

"You coward!" I yelled as I charged at him. He had said something to brain wash Jet in a matter of seconds. It was surprising, but it wasn't surprising as I tried to knock him across the room with my bending. Long Feng was not stupid, and dodged the attack with ease.

"Do your duty, Jet!" Long Feng encouraged as Aang and Smellerbee continued to talk to him.

"He can't make you do this! You're a Freedom Fighter!" Aang finally shouted, and something snapped. It was like a million scenes played in his mind, and he snapped back in to reality because out of nowhere Jet swung his hook sword at Long Feng. The next events happened so painfully slow that I saw Long Feng ready to strike Jet. Then on instinct I airbent Jet out of the way before he could be hit by the uplifted rock. Jet flew back, but at least he wasn't hit. If he was then he would have surly died. Jet skid across the ground, and once he stopped we ran towards him to see if he was okay. I heard Long Feng say something, but I didn't care. I just hoped that my actions didn't do more harm than good.

When we finally made it Jet was slumped against the wall with his head down.

"Jet!" Smellerbee called out, and shook his shoulders. Jet responded with a grunt, and looked up at us. He blinked a few times before being fully aware. He scanned our faces, and tried to remember what happened, but when his eyes landed on me they stayed.

"You saved me," He said, and slowly began to stand. He held on to his side which would most likely be bruised in the morning. I was about to open my mouth to respond, but then our friends came running in.

"Is everyone okay?" Katara asked, and we nodded our heads. Jet then turned back to me, and smiled. It was as if he knew something or just realized it.

"You remind me a lot of _Zaara_," He told me, and my eyes widen. I knew I didn't remind him of her though. I knew he knew I was her. Jet smiled more at my shocked expression, but his eyes spoke an untold agreement. He wouldn't tell.

"She must be one amazing fighter then," I said before nodding my head. Jet also nodded his head before turning to the freedom fighters. They had wanted to help, but with Jet's hurt side they couldn't. So they ran the way we came, and Toph earthbent our way out. It didn't take long for her to make an exit, and as soon as she did we were on the lake's shore running. It didn't take much to know that we were being chase by the Dai Li.

"You think we can outrun them?" Sokka called out, but Aang shook his head.

"I don't think it's gonna matter!" He shouted because rights in front of us were a dozen Dai Li in front of us. We then stopped when they made a wall in front of us. I turned around, but then there was another one. I spun around in panic to see that we were surrounded. We were trapped and the only way out was towards the lake. This was bad. We were about to start fighting again, but then the unthinkable happened.

"Appa!" Aang called out, and from the sky we saw our six legged friend flying towards us. A smile spread across my face, and I felt hope. With a loud roar he crashed straight in to both walls. Appa then made a one-eighty and landed in front of us. He was protecting us from Long Feng, and then when Long Feng tried to attack Appa grapped him by his ankle and threw him across the lake. We watched we wide eyes, but didn't wait a second to indulge him in a hug. I ran straight in to his white fur as we all yelled Appa. It was so great to see him, and to know he was alive. I smothered my face in his fur, and hugged him as I spoke.

"I'm so sorry Appa."

* * *

YAY! Appa's back!

There's also a reason Jet didn't die. ;)

I'm sorry I couldn't get this in last friday, but I need to take my time with this :/

Oh! Just so you guys know I have a Tumblr account.

It's _egarcia513_ and the blog is _I am Alec, and Alec is me_

If you happen to start following me, leave me something in my ask box ^.^

Til next time

- Alec


	47. Chapter 22: Tell the Truth

Chapter 22: Tell the Truth

"Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying!" Toph shrieked as we held on to Appa's fur. The wind wiped past our faces, and she was right. All we had to hold on to was his fur. I didn't want to think about what would happen if one of us slipped. Even if I tried I couldn't. My mind was swarming with Sokka's plan. After finding Appa we immediately flew to the small island in the middle of the lake. Once we knew we were safe Sokka threw out his positive attitude, and said we should try talking to the Earth King. Toph on the other hand was against it. She hated the city, but as we flew towards the palace it was pretty obvious which plan we chose. I thought it was crazy, but I trusted Sokka.

"There it is! That whole thing is the palace! The Earth King's chamber should be in the center!" Sokka pointed out. The palace was in our view now.

"We have to be careful. Long Feng's probably warned the king that we're coming," Katara mentioned, and I looked around for any sign of an attack.

"Why would you assume that? If you ask me, I think we're just gonna sail right in and…" Sokka was saying, but then large rock came at us. If it weren't for Appa's quick movements then he would have been hit. We all screamed at the surprised, and ducked.

"What was that?!" Toph asked terrified.

"Surface-to-air rocks! More incoming!" Sokka warned, and we flew dangerously back and forth. It was a good thing everyone had a good grip.

"Yeah were going to sail right in," I remarked over the roaring sound of rocks coming at us. It went like this for a minute until one of the rocks almost hit us. It would have hit us if Aang hadn't used his earthbending and sliced it in half. Aang then aimed Appa towards the ground towards an army of earthbenders. When we were close enough he dove in and caused an earthquake that threw them back. When Appa safely landed on the ground we jumped off and started running towards the palace.

I felt the excitement of the fight grow as the guards shot rock at us. Aang and Toph stood in the front deflecting the attack while me and Katara attacked the guards. Sokka couldn't do much with a machete. It was easy taking down the guards. They didn't expect the airbending and flew back with ease. Katara on the other hand kept apologizing every time she hit someone. It was amazing at how quickly we defeated this bunch, but as we ran a huge statue was aim right at us. We were close to being hit until Aang made a dome around us.

Katara then ran out to clear the way. I watched as she fiercely used the water from under the small bridge to wipe out the armed earthbenders. After we ran across we were meeting with three large flights of stairs. This time it was Toph turn and she took a step forward. She waited for the right moment to strike, and when she did the stairs turned in to a slide. The men slid down as Toph and Aang made a platform. We were going at a good pace, but I knew I good go faster with my air jets. So I locked my arms to my side, and took flight.

When I finally made my way to the top I roughly landed on my feet, and looked around to see two dozen guards. I wore a wide grin as I sent a sharp attack of air on both sides. The earthbenders had not seen it coming, and were knocked down. By the time my friends caught up there weren't any guards, and we were able to go forward. We ran in to the wide entrance, and were in an area with three different paths. Toph took the lead again, and earthbent the earthbenders to the ceiling.

"Toph, which way to the Earth King?" Sokka asked franticly and looked around.

"How should I know? I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se," Toph declared as she fought. It was a like a full out war as we fought. It was only four against and army as Sokka tried to look for the Earth King. We fought with all our might. I punched out strong gusts of air, but as I fought I noticed how strong my friends actually were. Toph was strong, and unmovable. Katara slid through the attacks, and swiftly attacked back. Aang was lighter on his feet as he mostly dodged with his airbending. They were like their native element. I wish I could've said the same about my bending, but I was fighting more like a firebender than an airbender.

The four of us kept fighting until everyone was down, but by that time most of the area was destroyed. We looked around for any sign of the Earth King. It wasn't until Sokka climbed over the mess we made and saw a door.

"Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere," Sokka announced and we followed behind him. I used my air jets to go over the mound, and when I was over I saw the large door. It was impressive and I was sure it would lead to the King. Sokka dramatically ran up to the door with his foot out, but ended up on the floor. After a quick glance at Aang and Toph we lunged forward and bust open the door. The doors flew off its hinges along with Sokka. He landed roughly in to the chambers, but recovered quickly. We ran towards throne, but stopped when we saw the Dai Li.

Long Feng stood beside them, and the Earth King behind him. He sat on a large throne. His posture was erect, and he looked regal as he held his head high. When I looked at the thing next to him I noticed it was an animal. I wasn't sure what kind at first, but then I remembered he had a _bear_. I wanted to stare at the animal, but I had more important things to worry about.

"We need to talk to you," Aang said. I held both of my fists in front of me ready to strike.

"They're here to overthrow you," Long Feng told the king.

"No, we're on your side. We're here to help," Sokka informed.

"You have to trust us," Katara added, but then the Earth King stood up.

"You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?" The king questioned, and he did seem reasonable.

"He has a point," Toph said, not helping our cause.

"If you are on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down!" The king declared, and I eyed him for a minute. It wasn't the best idea since there were Dai Li agents everywhere, but we needed to gain his trust. So reluctantly we set aside our weapons, and I stood in a casual stance.

"See? We're friends, Your Earthiness," Aang said and nervously chuckled. The Earth King was un-amused and without another word Long Feng signaled his agents. In a blink of an eye five sets of rock gloves were wrapped around our wrists and behind our backs. I leaned forwards, and gritted my teeth. We had dropped our weapons, and this is what we got.

"Detain the assailants!" Long Feng ordered, and the Dai Li agents went behind us. I struggled to get out of my restraints, but it was futile. The more I struggled the tighter they got.

"Hey! We dropped out weapons! What's the big deal?" I shouted. I wouldn't have usually talked that way in front of a king, but my patience was wearing thin and seeing Long Feng's sinister smirk didn't help.

"Make sure the Avatar and friends never see daylight again," Long Feng declared, and the king's eyes widen.

"The Avatar? You're the Avatar?" The king asked and pointed at me.

"Not today," I said, and nudged Aang next to me. Aang then effortlessly broke the cuffs, and reattached them.

"Right here!" He chippered with a smile.

"What does it matter, Your Highness? They're enemies of the state," Long Feng told him, and the Earth King deeply considered his words.

"Perhaps you're right," The king said, but then the bear walked towards us. It walked on all fours towards Aang and sniffed him.

"Though Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say," He then added after the bear, Bosco, walked away. A grin appeared on my face at the displeased look on Long Feng's face, and Aang stepped forward.

"Well, sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you," Aang spoke, and he spoke the truth.

"A secret war? That's crazy!" The king exclaimed.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes; he brainwashed our friend!" Aang accused and Long Feng looked shocked. I knew he wasn't really shocked, but he played it well.

"All lies. I've never even seen a sky bison, Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct," Long Fend causally stated.

"Your claim is difficult to believe. Even from an Avatar," The Earth King debated, but then I spoke up.

"Then tell us how did the sky bison become extinct?" I questioned. The answer was as obvious as the hundred year war. It was the Fire Nation that killed all of them. All of them besides Appa of course.

"Natural causes," He shot back, but I scoffed.

"Fire sure is a natural cause," I replied, but he shook his head.

"This is nonsense…" Long Feng began but was quickly interrupted by Sokka.

"Wait! I can prove he's lying. Long Feng said he's never seen a sky bison. Ask him to lift his robe," Sokka said, and I stared at him. The request was crazy, but the spark in his eyes proved he had proof.

"What? I am not disrobing!" He shouted defensively, but after a Sokka gave a quick glance to Aang, Aang used his airbending to blow Long Feng's robe for everyone to see the mark. It was still red from Appa's attack, and I smiled.

"See Appa bit him!" Aang exclaimed.

"That happens to be a large birth mark. Thanks for showing everyone," Long Feng lied sarcastically as he lowered his robe.

"I suppose there's no way to prove it," The Earth King said.

"Of course there is!" Sokka apposed, and that when we called Appa. Appa was still in the other room so all Aang had to do was blow his bison whistle. When Appa finally made it the Earth King had already told the Dai Li to take off our restraints. I rubbed my wrist once they were off, and turned to Appa. He held his mouth wide open for us, and Long Feng lifted his robe slightly.

"Yup. That pretty much proves it," The Earth King concluded, and we broke in to cheers.

"But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory," He then added and we fell short in our celebration.

"Though, I suppose this matter's worth looking into," He considered, and we shrugged our shoulders. I wished he would believe us, but I guess considering it was good enough.

"What exactly do you plan to do, your majesty?" Long Feng asked, and I glared at him. He just wanted to be one step ahead of the game.

"I don't know. What evidence do you up hold?" The King asked us, and Sokka stepped forward.

"There's a secret tunnel. It's in a lake called Lake Laogai," Sokka said, and the King thought about this. He brought his hand to his hairless chin before commenting.

"This seems a little too… unbelievable," He told us.

"We can show you now. It's not that far from here," Katara added, but Long Feng interjected.

"The King cannot just walk out! It's far too late. Certainly not safe," He slurred.

"How is it not safe? You have four master benders and the Dai Li?" I pointed out, and crossed my arms. I still didn't consider myself a true Master Airbender but I just used the title to get what we needed.

"The lake will certainly be there tomorrow," The Earth King said as he patted out his clothes. He was about to finalize to start the search tomorrow, but then Aang stepped up again.

"What if it's not?" He asked, but then the Earth King looked down at him.

"Then I had wasted my time," He told him seriously.

* * *

After the meeting with the Earth King we were assigned two rooms in the palace. One for the girls and one for the boys. The King had suggested us to stay the night at the palace so there wouldn't be any complications in the morning. We all agreed to make it easier, but that whole night I felt something in the bit of my stomach. Like something bad was going to happen. I tried to ignore it, but it kept nagging me. I told myself it was the paranoia from being in the palace, but it didn't help. The first time we spent the night in Omashu we were taken out of rooms in the middle of the nights. It wasn't the best experience.

In the morning we ate breakfast, and met up the King. I was tired of calling him _the King_ or _The Earth King_, and so I asked him what his name was. His name was Kuei. He realized that he didn't know ours, and we introduced ourselves. One the introduction was done we took the monorail to get to the Middle Ring. King Kuei stood out awkwardly in the crowd, and was shocked to see how public it was. Though the trip was not bad he found himself wanting to ride Appa.

I snickered at that comment, but no one noticed it. It didn't take long after that to get to the Lake. That's when Toph stepped forward and used her bending. I was expecting to see the entrance, but there was none. It was gone. All that was lift was its remains, and I hissed. We were stupid enough last night to tell him about the lake in front of Long Feng. Of course he would have had it destroyed before we got to it.

"I was correct. I did waste my time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace," King Kuei said before turning around, and walking up the hill. I kicked the dirt underneath me at our defeat, but it could have been worse. They could have tried to arrest us. I was about to mention leaving until Katara broke out with an idea.

"The wall. They'll never be able to cover that up in time!" She exclaimed, and we all brightened up. So with that said Aang chased after the King. We ran up the hill too just in time before they left.

"If you come with us to the Outer Wall, we can prove to you that the secret war is real," Aang told him, but King Kuei was unfazed.

"No Earth King has ever been to the Outer Wall. I don't have any more time for this nonsense," King Kuei said, and walked past him.

"If you come with us, this time you can ride on Appa," Sokka bargained, and it was just too good of one to let go. The King wanted to ride Appa, and it was perfect bait. King Kuei then turned around to smile at us.

"Okay, but two agents must come along," He agreed.

"Not a problem," I said before Sokka could oppose to the Dai Li coming. It was risky taking the agents with us, but it was still better then Long Feng. When the arrangements were made we climbed on to Appa and sored to the skies. I laughed though when King Kuei started screaming. He was obviously scared.

"First time flying?" Toph asked nonchalant.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying!" King Kuei confessed frightened.

"Yeah. I hate it too," She added. Toph hated flying due to the fact she couldn't see.

"I have to be honest with you: part of me really hopes that what you're telling me about this war isn't true," He said.

"I wish it wasn't," Aang admitted from his place on Appa's head. As we flew towards the Outer Wall I thought about the drill. It took the four of us to disarm it, but in the processes reveal to Azula I wasn't the Avatar. I wish the charades had lasted longer so Aang could be safe from her, but I was still surprised it went that far. When we finally made it to the wall we flew over the drill and the king finally saw it. He stared wide-eyed at it until he found his voice to speak.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a drill. A giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls," Sokka told him.

"The Fire Nation?" He said rhetorically out of shock, and when we landed on the wall King Kuei stood hunched over looking over the ledge. His shock had not worn off, and he looked lost. It was a lot of news to take in.

"I can't believe I never knew," He thought aloud and shook his head. He was about to say something when Long Feng finally arrived. He stood up straight with his hands behind his back. He wore an expressionless mask, but I knew he was falling apart.

"I can explain this, Your Majesty. This is nothing more than... a construction project," Long Fend explained, but King Kuei didn't believe it.

"You're earthbenders! Why would need a drill?" I pointed out, and Katara stepped in.

"Really? Then perhaps you could explain why there's a Fire Nation insignia on your "construction project"," Katara questioned.

"Well it's imported of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery. Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant?" Long Feng accused, and the sweat was dripping from his brow.

"Dai Li! Arrest Long Feng! I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom," King Kuei ordered, and that was the last we saw of him. With a bitter laugh I turned around, and climbed on to Appa. We all rode back in silence. Which was strange because I thought that King Kuei would be asking a bunch of questions, but he said nothing. It wasn't until we were in the throne room again did he speak.

"I want to thank you, young heroes, for opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools. And that makes me the king fool. We're at war. With the Fire Nation," King Kuei announced as we stood in a line.

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, Your Highness: Because we think you can help us end the war," Sokka told him, and the King took this in.

"We don't have much time. There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give the firebenders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable," Aang added. King Kuei looked so pale at this news, but he had to hear it.

"But there is hope. Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity: A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be completely blocked out by the moon, and the firebenders will be helpless," Sokka said and this caught the King's attention.

"What are you suggesting Sokka?" He asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation. The Day of Black Sun," Sokka told him seriously. "The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance."

King Kuei debated this in his mind, and for a second I thought he was going to say no, but then he gave us his answer.

"Very well. You have my support," He told us, and we broke in to a celebration. _We did it!_ I thought as I wrapped my arms around Sokka and Toph. We had the Earth King on our side, and a larger army. Things were looking up for us. We cheered on like this until someone came in. I detached my arms from Sokka and Toph and looked down at the person bowing. He should great respect for the King before speaking.

"Your Majesty. I apologize for the interruption," He told him, but didn't stop bowing.

"This is General How. He's the leader of the Council of Five, my highest ranking generals," King Kuei told us, and we stared at the general.

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everybody," He announced. That's when King Kuei stood up and signaled for us to follow him. We walked down the hallways until we stood in front of a familiar door. It wasn't until General How opened it did we see it was Long Feng's office. It wasn't as dimly lit as the first time we had been in here, but the disturbing green fire still burned. I looked around as I walked towards Long Feng's desk with my friends.

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids," General How said from behind King Kuei. He looked at all of us casually as his hands were behind his back. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. _How could they have gotten files about us in such a short time?_ I thought, but it was rhetorical. We knew how and it had to do with the Dai Li.

"Secret files?" Aang asked, but King Kuei started taking out some of the papers.

"Toph Beifong," The King said and handed the scroll to Toph, but of course Toph handed it off to Katara. Katara then opened the scroll and started reading it.

"It's a letter from your mom. Your mom's here in the city. And she wants to see you," Katara informed, and Toph looked shocked. I remembered Toph's mom and dad. They were nice people but very protective over their only child.

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just sad," Toph said as she shook her head. Katara handed her the scroll and Toph held on to it tightly.

"Aang," King Kuei called out.

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it," General How informed as Aang reached for the scroll.

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple," Aang said softly with a smile. I thought he would have been more excited from getting something from the temple, but instead he rolled it back up and waited to see what was next.

"Katara and Sokka," King Kuei said and looked at one of the scrolls skeptically. "This is an intelligence report but it was placed under your names."

"What?" Katara asked but Sokka took the scroll and read it aloud.

"A small fleet of Water Tribe ships," Sokka read aloud. "What? That could be Dad!"

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay. Led by Hakoda. It _is_ Dad!" Katara read the rest, and the joy was radiating off of them. They hugged each other in happiness, and I smiled. I was happy for them. Then we looked towards the Earth King expecting my name to be called, but after King Kuei dug through the scrolls he shook his head. I frowned when he shut the box and set it aside. I didn't have a family anymore so I wasn't sure why I had my hopes up. I felt a bang in my chest and averted my gaze to the table.

"I'm sorry Alec, but that's all that was in there," King Kuei told me, and I nodded my head. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder, and I was pretty sure it was Sokka.

"We did find something though," General How told us, and I looked up. He finally drew his hands away from his back to reveal something rolled in green clothe. I cocked an eyebrow when the general walked over and set it on the table in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked, but I got no answer. I turned back to the green package, and with hesitant fingers I undid the knot. Once the rope was off I carefully started to unroll it. I held a puzzled expression when I saw the faintest red, but then it clicked and I almost ripped it open. In front of me was my tunic. Dad's tunic. The air was gone from my lungs, and I traced the soft fabric with trembling fingers.

"Dad," I whispered and I broke in to a smile. I grabbed the tunic, and held it close. I held on to tight thinking it would disappear. I inhaled the smell, and it relaxed me. The last time I had it was when the sandbenders attack, but now I had it back. I turned to my friends and they looked happy for me, but when I glanced at King Kuei his eyes narrowed.

"Is this yours? It was found in the city. It was being sold but confiscated due to its nation," General How asked, and I nodded my head. That's when King Kuei stood up. We all looked at him, but his eyes were narrowed on me.

"So you are from the Fire Nation?" He asked, but it far from a friendly question.

"Yes, you majesty," I answered, but did not set down my tunic.

"Do you have any contact with your nation?" He asked, and I wasn't sure what to say. I would lie if I said no, and Toph would know. She would detect my lie easily. Zuko and Iroh were still Fire Nation like I was. My mouth was open waiting for something to be said, but then Sokka step closer towards me.

"Alec isn't the enemy, your highness. She's our friend," Sokka told him.

"Yeah, Alec would never lie to us," Aang added, and I felt like I was just hit. They were defending me yet I didn't deserve it. King Kuei took this in.

"Very well," He told us calmly as he stepped away from the desk. He kept an eye on my and I could tell he didn't trust me. I knew it was because of my nation. "We will give you some space to think and talk." He then walked over to the door with General How and walked out. We looked at each other before silently deciding to sit on the carpet. We sat in a circle and held what we received in our hands.

"I can't believe it. There's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a guru," Aang announced after reading his letter.

"What's a guru? Some kind of poisonous blow fish?" Sokka asked and I chuckled.

"No, a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar State," Aang told him.

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now," Katara said holding the report.

"I know what you mean. My mom's in the city. And from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me," Toph told us.

"I finally have my tunic back," I added dreamily. After the nostalgic moment Sokka mentioned something important.

"This is all such big news! Where do we even start?" He said, and that's when we made our plan. Sokka would go see his dad, Aang would go to the guru, and Toph would go see her mom. While Katara and I stayed behind. I had told her to go with Sokka and see her dad but she refused. After bringing up the fact that King Kuei didn't seem to trust me she thought it would be better if she stayed. That night we stayed at the palace again, and when it was time to go to bed Katara told me another reason why she wanted to stay. She wanted Sokka to have that time with their dad alone. Even though it pained her not to go she wanted Sokka to be happy.

I thought that was one of the most nicest things I ever heard, but also the must stupid. I would have jumped at the chance to see Dad again, but that was her choice not mine. In the morning we stood outside the palace with Appa saying our good byes. I no longer wore my Kyoshi dress, but kept it for when I needed it. I felt security as I wore Dad's tunic again, and I smiled. At the moment I was telling to Toph when I felt tug on my sleeve. I turned around to see Sokka.

He looked nervous. I thought it was because he was going to see his dad, bit it looked like he had something else on his mind.

"Hey Sokka," I said, but he kept his head down. He moved his hands in front of him, and only gave me quick glances. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," He choked out, and cleared his throat. He turned his head towards the sky before his blue orbs set on me. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"Really?" I asked and I felt something flutter in my chest. From his behavior I wasn't sure if it was bad or good.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but you're one of the most prettiest girls I've ever met," He confessed and turned a light shade of pink. I felt all the heat go to my cheeks, and couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Wow, thanks Sokka," I blushed. I was flattered by his complement, but before I could say something else he continued.

"I know we didn't like each other at first, but then I really got to know you…." Sokka trailed off.

"Sokka what are you trying to say?" I asked and feared the answer. I knew what was coming, and I really didn't want to reject him. Not here. Not now.

"Alec, I…" He began but before he could finish Aang interrupted at us.

"Sokka did you pack your stuff?" He asked ruining the moment, and I was grateful. I felt a huge weight being taken off my chest, and Sokka nodded his head. I was expecting Sokka to bring back up the topic but then Toph spoke up.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," Toph said in almost a whisper. She looked down almost sad, and we went up to hug her. Everyone except Sokka who seemed upset after being interrupted. We all look at Sokka and just to irritate him we all ran towards him. Our arms opened wide as we all indulged in a group hug.

"Okay, we love each other!" He said before pull us away. Aang then went on top of Appa's head while Katara spoke to Toph. This left me and Sokka again. Before I could say anything Sokka stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Hothead" He told me, but didn't let go.

"I'll miss you too, Sokka" I said back and let go. He couldn't say anything else but as he climbed on to Appa he kept his eyes on me. I waved good-bye sadly as I saw the hope and disappointment on his face, but it became a blur when Appa started to fly away. I knew what Sokka was going to say, and I'm glad he didn't. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew sooner or later I was going to have to tell him the truth.

* * *

No Zuko :(

don't worry there'll be plenty of him in the next chapter :)

I'm sorry for the uneven posts but I'm trying. If you think I'm stopping this story than you're wrong.

I didn't come this far to fall!

I want to say thanks for sticking this far with me too. ^.^

You're one of the reasosn I keep writing!

_So tell me what you think_ and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Til next time

- Alec


	48. Chapter 23: I See a Better Person

Chapter 23: I See a Better Person

Sokka's POV

The fresh air lightly hit my face as I lied on Appa's back. I inhaled the element, and let out a sigh. Things were going good for us.

"You see, Aang? A little positive thinking works wonders. We got the king on our side, and we got Long Feng arrested," I told my bald headed friend as he sat on Appa's head. He was too distracted though to hear what I was saying. He wore a dumbfounded expression while he looked in to the distance, but I did care. _And Alec will be waiting for me_. I added to myself. Even though I didn't get to tell her how I truly felt I knew she felt the same way for me. She was the only girl for me. She was perfect. She was Alec.

She was tough, and beautiful. Her grey eyes just sparkled when she smiled, and it lit up her whole face. She always knew how to say the right things, and she always laughed at my jokes. I cared about her more then she knew. I still remember going to through the Cave of Two Lovers with her. We were so close to kissing. If I closed my eyes I could remember her warm breath touching my face. Then there was that time when we almost kissed at the Serpents Path. We were so close, but then she hugged me. My body language probably just said 'hug me', but I was still disappointed.

_Next time when were alone I'll tell her, and I'll kiss her._ I told myself with high hopes for the future.

* * *

Alec's POV

"Umm…" I moaned as soon as my face hit the cushion. Me and Katara had just been dropped off from the palace. After Aang and Sokka left, Toph made her departure to go see her mom. She told us that she would mostly likely be gone for a few days so not to worry. Then King Kuei told us that we would start the war meetings in two days. That would give him enough time to get the information he needs about the war. He had also told us that the Kyoshi Warriors would be arriving soon. He wasn't sure who to trust anymore, but we reassured him that they were very trust worthy.

Now it was just me and Katara. It just felt so good to lie down on my stomach, and bury my head in to one of the cushions in the living room. It was still only morning but it felt like I had gone through the whole day.

"Are you going to lie there the whole day?" Katara asked, and I lifted my head from the pillow. My eyes instantly went to the large unnecessary whole in the wall, and I saw the bright sun coming in. That when I remembered Zuko and Uncle Iroh, but mostly Zuko. I hadn't seen them since we found Appa two days ago. I really wanted to see them, but I also really wanted to just lie there. With a groan I got to my feet and stretched.

"I'm going to go out," I told her, and made my way towards the door. I would have used the wall, but it seemed a little rude.

"Okay," She told me, and went to go sit on the cushions. Ever since we got back from the palace she looked as if she had a lot on her mind. I didn't really want to bombard her so I didn't ask. Instead I made my way towards the large door, and placed my hand on the door knob.

_ Alec would never lie to us. _Aang's voice rang all of a sudden in my ear, and I felt guilt. It's strange. That's all I've been feeling every time I walk out of the house. I felt guilty. _Why did I feel guilty?_ I asked myself but I already knew the answer. I was keeping a secret from my friends. They were the closes thing I had to a family, and I was lying to them, betraying them almost. I stared down at my hand and tried to make it move, but it wouldn't.

"Alec, are you going?" Katara asked but it was out of curiosity. I was silent for a second. Slowly I looked over my shoulder, and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon," I told her, and even though it was the truth it felt like a lie. Hesitantly I turned back around, opened the door, and walked out. Once the door was shut behind me I started walking down the steps looking down. I started walking toward the Lower Ring not even bothering to use my air jets. _They're going to find out sooner or later. _I thought, and kicked a rock in front of me. It was probably better that they found out now before all of the war planning would begin. _I'll have to talk to Zuko and Uncle Iroh._ I added to my mental notes. It wasn't just my choice. It was also theirs.

I just wanted to walk to the Lower Ring, but that would take a few hours. So I stopped in my tracks, and with no care of anybody watching I set for the skies. I didn't have to worry about the Dai Li anymore or being the enemy of the state. I could freely go to the Lower Ring now, but I still didn't want my identity known. Not until we got all this cleared up.

It didn't take long to get to the Lower Ring. Once I was over the tea shop I descended into the alley next to it. I was about to go into the tea shop, but then I remembered they no longer worker there. So with that in mind I turned on my heels and started walking towards their apartment. Hopefully they stilled lived there. Zuko never told me if it would be in a different location or in the Middle Ring. So with anticipation I jogged up the steps to their apartment, and walked over to their door. I lightly knocked, and waited for a second. That's when Uncle Iroh opened the door. I smiled at the face of my friend, but then I saw the dark circles under his eyes and grave expression he wore.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. I didn't even say good morning. Uncle Iroh gave me a smile put it was small, and full of tiredness.

"I'm fine, dear," He told me, and opened the door wider for me to walk in. When I took the step in I noticed the silence that lingered. It was never silent when I came over. Usually Zuko would have come out to see who came in, or him and Uncle would have already be holding up a conversation. That's when I realized.

"Where's Zuko?" I asked aloud, and turned to Uncle Iroh. He shut the door, and faced me. By the way he looked at me something told be something wasn't right. That's when he walked over to the other door, but before he opened it he looked at me.

"Alec, he is very sick," Uncle told me, and I took it in.

"From what? What's wrong with him?" I asked. How could Zuko of been sick? He was fine the last time I saw him.

"He has a fever. It's bad," Uncle explained, and I felt something dropped in my stomach.

"A-a fever?" I stuttered, and he nodded his head. "May I see him?"

"It's not contagious, so yes," He said, and I walked past him. I placed my hand on the sliding door, and opened it to reveal Zuko lying on the floor. He was on his back with a pained expression, and from where I stood I could see the sweat glistened from his face, and bare shoulders. His pale skin was paler, and his lips had turned a lighter shade. He looked so horrible. I couldn't believe my eyes. So I stood there staring at him for a second until I heard a groan come from his lips. I was snapped back into reality, and slowly I walked towards him.

"Prince Zuko, you have a visitor," Uncle Iroh came in after me, and I watched as Zuko eyes began to open. Once I was next to I sat on my knees by his side. He looked tired as his droopy eyes caught sight of me. I gave him a warm smile while he gave me a weak one.

"Alec," He said, and his voice came out raspy.

"Hey, Zuko," I said back, and forced my smile. I wasn't happy seeing him like this.

"His fever has come down a lot," Uncle explained as sat down at his other side. I just kept my eyes on Zuko. He looked so vulnerable and helpless. The last person I ever saw with a fever was Mom, but her's never went down.

"How are you doing?" I asked, and he tried to give me a look saying: How does it look like I'm doing?

"Fine," He answered instead, and began to close his eyes again. He looked so tired. I let out a heavy sigh and glanced up at Uncle Iroh. He was worried for his nephew, but I could tell it was for another reason. Silently not to wake Zuko I stood up, and walked towards the door. I knew Uncle Iroh was walking behind me by the suppressed footsteps, and the sound of the door closing behind us.

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness," Uncle Iroh announced as soon as the door closed.

"What do you mean?" I asked and turned to him.

"He's going through a metamorphosis," He told me, but I wasn't really sure what that was.

"Is that bad?" I asked concerned.

"No, but he has to go through this," He explained, and I just nodded my head. I still wasn't sure, but I knew he was going to live. At least from what Uncle Iroh told me. _How could of Zuko gotten like this_? I asked myself, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Can I go back?" I questioned, and when he gave me the okay, I walked past him and went in to the room. I sat back down next to Zuko, and stared at him. He didn't even look at peace in his sleep. His forehead was scrunched up, and his shoulders were tense.

"It'll be okay," I tried soothed him, and lightly moved his semi-long hair away from his face. It was only my finger tips that touched him, but it seemed to calm him. His whole body eased a bit, and he tried to lean in to my touch. So with the back of my hand I brushed my cool finger tips over his cheek. I felt an ache in my chest knowing that Zuko was hurting. I don't know why, but I cared. I cared about Zuko a lot more than I should of. I wasn't saying it was a bad thing. It was just surprising that I had developed strong feelings for him.

Then I began to hum a soft lullaby.

I had no doubt in my mind that Zuko was going to be okay. He was one of the strongest people I knew. He was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He had lived through an Agni Kai with his father. He had survived a ship explosion. He was the Blue Spirit, and he fought of a group of men with only a pair of swords. A little sickness couldn't stop him.

I kept the back of my hand on his cheek, and hummed. This was the only thing that seemed to calm his tense state, but then he started groaning. He arched his back a bit, and I was startled by his sudden actions.

"No," He moaned, and he looked as if he were in more pain.

"It's okay, it's okay," I repeated softly, and I realized he was having a nightmare. The way he clenched his eyes shut, and how his breathing became ridged. Carefully with my other hand I placed it on his left shoulder before he arched his back again.

"No, No. You're okay," I tried, but even that didn't calm him.

"Run, please, A…" He muttered, and wasn't making any sense. _Run from what?_ I thought, but that's how nightmare's worked. You don't understand them, unless they're on of those clear visions that chill you to the core. After a minute of this he finally calmed down, and was back to sleep. I looked down at sleeping teenager, and that's what I saw; a sick teenager that had lived through so much. With a heavy sigh I closed my eyes, and started humming again.

"_Cause they scream take my hand  
Please take of your frowning mask  
You will not die, you will survive the night_…"

I started singing in a soft lullaby. The same lullaby I was humming, but made the words as I went along.

"_Take a breath they'll understand  
You are not a helpless man  
It's not your fall, but it is your stand_

_Close your eyes my turtle duck  
You will find a lasting love  
It's time to wake, you will see me today_

_Because you held on to my hand  
You're wearing now a happy mask  
You did not die, you have survive the night_."

I sang, and when I was done I felt a light touch on my hand. Zuko hand reached up and touched my hand that lied on his cheek. His amber eyes sparkled, but were still exhausted. He bore a small smile as he looked up at me.

"I like turtle ducks," He told me softly. His voice was weak and low.

"I'm sorry. If I woke you up," I said. I gently took his hand and placed it at his side, but instead of letting go I intertwined our fingers. I held on lightly as I made soothing circle on the back of his hand.

"No, you didn't," Zuko informed. There was a moment of silence. There was no tension in it as we enjoyed the other's company. This was another thing I liked about being with Zuko. We were comfortable with each other's presence in silence. That was something that I couldn't do with my friends because someone was always talking.

"Alec," I heard, and I turned to Zuko.

"Yes, Zuko," I answered, and his face became emotionless. I didn't know if he was in pain or not because he suddenly became unreadable.

"Do you really …?" He trailed off. He looked as if he were debating on telling me.

"Do I what?" I asked, encouraging him to continue.

"Do you really see a better person in me?" He let out. I was confused at first, but then I remembered I had told him that once. It was months ago, but I didn't really remember where. I stared in to his eyes. The amber burned with anticipation and hope, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I really do," I told him genuinely. I really did see a better person in him, and I was right. Zuko had changed so much since our time on the ship, and it was for the better. I just hoped that he saw that. Zuko then smiled at me.

"Thank you," He said like I had just done something for him.

"There's nothing to thank. It's true," I responded softly. That's when it stopped. We stopped talking and enjoyed the silence all over again.

* * *

Me and Zuko didn't really talk, and when he would try to start a conversation I told him to rest. It's wasn't worth him using all of his energy. So when he finally went back to sleep I told him good-bye, and walked into the living room. That's when I saw Uncle Iroh sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands. He looked out the open window with deep in thought.

"Uncle?" I asked, and he was snapped out of his thoughts. He then gave me a warm smiled when he realized it was me.

"Hmm?" He acknowledges.

"A few days ago Zuko told me that you got offered your own tea shop," I mentioned and walked over to the couch. I sat down on the other side but turned to look at him. His smile grew as he took a sip of his tea.

"He did?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"He didn't tell me a lot though. I had something to do. Have you thought of any names?" I questioned, and thought of all the names he could name the tea shop.

"Well there was this one name that I heard long ago," He told me.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, and sat up. I was surprised that he had thought of one so fast.

"The Jasmine Dragon," He revealed, and I broke in to a smile. _The Jasmine Dragon!_ That was the name I gave him when we were on the ship, but at that time it was just talk. We never thought his dream would come true.

"Since you love jasmine tea, and you're the Dragon of the West," I explained. At that time we had also talked about being in Ba Sing Se, and here we were. "Where is it going to be?"

"The Upper Ring," He said, and my smile grew.

"That's great. You guys will get a better place to live, a better job, and I'll be able to see you two more often," I pointed out, and I was really happy for him. The Upper Ring was much safer than the Lower Ring. I thought about being able to see Zuko with going across Ba Sing Se, but then I thought about Katara and my friends. It would be harder to hide this now. That's when my smile faded and I let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong? You seem to have a lot on your mind," Uncle noticed, but I averted my eyes to wooden floor.

"I do," I said, and placed my hands on my lap. "My friends still don't know about you and Zuko."

"And you want to tell them, don't you?" He asked, and I simply nodded my head.

"Yeah. I just feel like I'm lying somehow, and I don't want to lie to them," I told him, and sat up straight. "But I know that yours and Zuko's safety can be at risk. Even though you two have changed it still doesn't erase the fact of who you _were_, especially Zuko."

"You must do what is best," He replied but as I opened my mouth he began to speak again. "Sometimes what is best is the hardest."

"So you're saying I should tell them?" I asked.

"Only if you think it's right," He answered, and I was grateful. I knew what was right. I just wasn't sure if I should do it. So with a decision made in mind I stood up, and bowed. I knew it wasn't necessary to bow to him, but it was out of respect. After he gave me the address to their new apartment in the Upper Ring, and told me to check there first to find them tomorrow, I bid my good-bye, and made my way to the house.

It went quickly as I used my air jets. I felt my hands start shaking, and a bead of sweat for at my brow. I was nervous, and as soon as my feet touch the stone road. It hit me hard. _How was I going to tell her? _I thought. I had all this time to think on my way back, but all I thought about was her reaction. Was she going to feel betrayed? Was she going to tell the Earth King? What if King Kuei found out? Would it be considered treason? Zuko? Iroh? These were just a few of my worries that ran through my mind.

_Calm down. Nothing will happen_. I reassured myself, and walked up the steps to the door. With trembling fingers I reached for the door and opened it. I pecked my head through as if I were a stranger walking in to another home, but walked in when I saw Katara lying on the cushions like I saw her in the morning. She wore a smile, and she looked into the distance with something on her mind. It wasn't until I closed the door behind me that she noticed I was back.

"Hey, Alec," She said, and turned her head to look at me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly and waved my hand. She didn't even seem to notice my odd gesture, and turned back around. She was obviously distracted by her thoughts. "Katara, I need to talk to you."

"What happened?" She asked concerned, and her head snapped in my direction.

"No! Nothing happened. I just want to tell you something," I explained quickly, and held up my hands. She relaxed, but sat up. She pated a cushion next to her, and I walked over. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I had to do it.

"Girl stuff?" She asked, and I sat on the pillow.

"I guess you can call it that," I mumbled, but shook my head. "Do you know where I go when I leave?"

"No," She answered, but raised an eyebrow. She stared at me with curiosity, but also suspicion.

"Well do you remember the first night when I went looking for Appa?" I asked, but I couldn't get myself to look her in the eyes. So I looked down at my hands, and twiddled my thumbs.

"Alec, what are you getting at?" She asked, and I knew I was avoiding it with questions. That's when I decided to just explain from the beginning. She was going to ask for me to do that either ways.

"When I left I went to the Lower Ring first. I went to a tea shop to see if I could find any information, but then I met someone…" I began, but before I could explain the whole situation I was interrupted.

"By someone do you mean a boy?" Katara asked, a little too enthusiastic, and erected her posture. A wide smile spread across her lips, and that's when a hue of red was painted on my cheeks. My lack of response and blushing gave her an answer. She was practically squealing with joy. "You met a boy?!"

"No, I met a goat-ram!" I told her sarcastically, and tried to stop my blushing. This was supposed to be serious, but the more she gave me that look the more I found myself becoming red.

"What's his name?" She asked, and that's when I realized I could tell her the truth this way. It was true I had met a boy, but not any boy. It was Zuko. I decided to take this one step at a time, and ease her in to that fact.

"Lee," That was the first thing that came out of my mouth, and her blue eyes sparkled at the information.

"What does he look like? Is he cute?" She questioned. She was going in to girl mode, and getting all giddy. This was the kind of talk you were supposed to have with your girl friends or sister. I was becoming very uncomfortable with this and I let out a sigh.

"He's cute," I answered, and rubbed the back of my neck. Zuko was cute. Even though he had scar on his left eye it didn't make a difference to me. He was still cute when he pretended to glare at me or when he would blush at something embarrassing. There were also the little things like when he got me a grey flower. It was still in his room because I was such in a rush that morning I had forgotten to take it.

"How old is he?" She asked.

"Sixteen," I said.

"So he's an older guy," Katara remarked. That's when I grabbed a green cushion and lightly hit her with it.

"He's not that old. I'm fourteen. Two years isn't that big of a deal," I told her, and she took the cushion away from me. I never thought of age much. It wasn't something really to pay attention to.

"What about twelve and fourteen?" She asked, but when I looked at her I saw her biting her lip. Something I've never seen Katara do. _Twelve and fourteen?_ I thought, but it didn't take much thinking to do.

"Do you mean you and Aang?" I asked, and the tables were turned because I began to ask the questions. It explained a lot though. All day Katara had been dozing off; distracted by whatever was on her mind. Little did I know it was Aang that was on her mind. I sat back in to the pillows happy that Zuko was off the topic. I told Katara as much as she needed to know today. Tomorrow I would tell her more. I waited for a response from Katara but all she did was nod her head.

"He told me he liked me today," She revealed, and I broke in to a grin.

"Really what did you do?" I asked. I knew he liked Katara for a while now, and I was actually surprised Aang had the nerve to finally tell her how he felt.

"I told him I liked him too," She admitted, and her mocha cheeks became a light shade of pink.

"Then!?" I continued. I really wanted to know what happened.

"He kissed me," She said barely above whisper, and I can see the genuine smile on her lips. My smile fit my whole face at this. This was great! Aang finally got his dream girl, and I was happy for him. I placed my hands behind my head and looked up at the ceiling. Things were looking up for everyone now. Iroh got a tea shop, Katara got Aang, Toph got her mother's love, Sokka's gone to see his dad again, and I got Zuko. Even though Zuko was sick he was going to get better.

"I guess everything is finally falling in to place," I thought aloud with a smile.

* * *

Hello people! I give you the new chapter!

Poor Zuko is sick :/

Like always tell me what you lovely people think ^.^

Surprisingly there isn't much I really need to say so...

Til next time

- Alec


	49. Chapter 24: Earth Air and Enemies

Chapter 24: Earth Air and Enemies

A roaring yawn escaped my lips and I stretched my arms out. The morning sun met my sleep filled eyes, and I felt a wave of warmth overcome me. The mornings were welcoming to me. It was never too chilly or too warm. They were just fresh. So with one more yawn I stuck my hand into the mail box, and took out any papers. I hadn't expected anything to be in there, but then I took my hand to find a note. I raised an eyebrow. _Does the Earth King need us already_? I asked myself. It was only yesterday morning that we saw him. A nice yellow envelope sealed the message and when I flipped it over to look for a name I found mine.

I was surprised but more suspicious. So before I opened it I walked back in to the house. I kept my eyes on it as I pushed opened the door, and strolled towards the living room table. That's where Katara waited with breakfast. She had a steaming cup of tea to her lips, and when she set it down she saw the note. She noticed my odd expression towards it as I sat down across from her.

"What's that?" Katara asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but it's addressed to me," I told her and looked over it. I could tell she was about to tell me to open it so I did. I broke the maroon seal and pulled out a small paper. I scanned over the parchment with my eyes and my whole face lit up.

"Who's it from?" Katara questioned.

"It's from Mushi," I answered, and she knew who I was talking about. After yesterday it had been non-stop questions about _Mushi_ and _Lee_ until there were no more. It was stressful bending the truth, but I was from the Fire Nation. Bending the truth wasn't that hard.

"What does it say?" She pressed.

"Lee's better, and he made a large improvement from yesterday. Mushi says that he should be well today," I announced, and smiled. Zuko was better! I knew was going to be, but I was shocked at how fast he recovered. It seemed almost unbelievable. I saw with my own eyes how bad he was, and it just didn't make sense. I could have asked a bunch of questions, but I didn't. It was good news. I shouldn't sour it. So I placed the note back in the envelope, and stuffed it in to my pant pocket, but when I looked up I saw the grin on Katara's face.

"So you're going to see _Lee_," She drawled, and my cheeks became red. She had something to tease me about now, but I had something to tease her with too.

"Hey! You don't hear me bringing up Aang," I smiled, and she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. I knew for a fact that Katara liked Aang as much as he liked her, and that once he got back they would be all lovey-dovey. I also knew that they would get a lot of remarks about so I kept my teasing down. That's when she sat up straight and took another drink of her tea.

"Okay, but seriously. Are you going to see Lee?" She asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but I need to clean up first," I told her. I stood up from my spot, and picked up my dirty dishes, but stopped when Katara waved her hand.

"It's okay. I got it," She said, and I raised an eyebrow. Katara always did the chores. I thought she would have wanted the help since barely anyone ever did. I gave her a questioning look, but she seemed certain of what she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and she nodded her head. I set the plates back on the small table, and stood up.

"I'm sure. Now you have some time to get to Lee's house," Katara told me. I smiled in gratitude as she took the plates.

"Thanks Katara," I said before turning for the door.

"No problem," She replied. I eagerly walked towards the door, but before I my hand touched the knob Katara stopped me. "Alec! I forgot to tell you. There's going to be a meeting today."

"When?" I asked turning around, and after she said that I felt all my plans for the day slip away. They weren't important, but I just wanted to spend the day with Zuko.

"Noon. General How sent a messenger last night, but you were asleep," She informed, and I took a minute to think about it. Noon was only in a few hours. That meant if I wanted to see Zuko it wouldn't be a long visit. I took out the piece of paper which Uncle Iroh gave me yesterday and looked at the address. Their new apartment wasn't that far from the looks of it.

"I'll definitely be back before noon," I told her and put back the piece of paper.

"Okay," She replied and began picking up the rest of the plates. I grinned, and turning back around. I opened the door, and took a step out but before I could get the other foot out I heard Katara's teasing comment. "Have fun with _Lee_!"

That's when I slammed the door, and kept walking. If she kept up this me and Lee talk I was going to reconsider not teasing her about Aang. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I strolled down the street. It really was a nice morning, but as the sun got higher in the sky I felt the heat cover me. I tugged at my tunic and rolled up my sleeves. It wasn't my sleeveless Kyoshi dress that I wore anymore, but my tunic. As soon as I had the chance I took it off the dress, and replaced it with my crimson top. I felt safe in the familiar fabric, but it was long sleeved. Something that wasn't very good idea to wear during the end of spring. Still there was no way I was taking it off. I had just gotten back and I wasn't taking it off anytime soon.

As I walked down the streets of the Upper Ring I noticed the many glances I got. The many heads that turned to look at me and back. I knew it was because of my clothes, but instead of cowering like I did in Kyoshi Island, I walked with the pride and minded my own business. This war was going to end soon. Very soon, and after it did the Fire Nation would be equal with all the nations. I wouldn't have to hide myself. I could be the Fire Nation airbender I was born to be.

I kept my steady pace until I finally reached a three story apartment complex. I took out the address and read it over again. Zuko and Uncle Iroh were going to be on the top story in room thirteen. _A13_. I told myself, and went in to the building. From there it wasn't hard to find the stair case and in a matter of minutes I stood in front of a green panted door that read A13. I lightly knocked on the door, and it opened.

Behind the door I wasn't surprised to see Uncle Iroh with a large welcoming smile. When he saw that it was just me he stepped to the side, and opened it wider.

"Good morning," He told me as I walked in to the house. Before looking at the details of it I turned around and gave Uncle Iroh a hug. When we let go I smiled, and turned around to look at the surround area. It was nice, nicer than the apartment they had in the Lower Ring. Like their other apartment the living room and the kitchen were one. There were three opened widows along the back wall and by the windows was a small dining table. A large rug lay in the middle of the wooden floor, and when I turned my head to left I saw two doors. I didn't see Zuko so I figured he was in one of those rooms.

"Morning," I replied with a smile.

"I see you finally decided to wear red in the city of green?" Uncle asked as he walked over to the stove. I didn't have to look at my tunic to know what he was talking about.

"Yeah," I answered not really wanting to get in to details. I then watched as Uncle Iroh took a spoon and began storing food that was in a large pot. I wasn't really sure what he was making.

"Where's Zuko?" I asked, but Uncle didn't have to answer my question. As soon as I asked one of the two doors opened and Zuko walked out. He was looking down at his brown attire and didn't see me, but once he lifted his head he saw me. His whole face lit up and a smile made it even brighter.

"Alec!" He exclaimed and before I could say anything a swiped in to a big hug. I was speechless at this, but wrapped my arms around him. Zuko had never given me a bear hug like this and I was a little surprised. When he let go of me he looked in to my eyes and I looked in to his.

"You made it," He said, and he seemed… happy? I had never seen Zuko this happy. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world almost. Other than happy he looked healthy.

"Of course," I told him, and I was shocked when he kissed me on the cheek. My face turned a bright red at the show of affection in front of his Uncle. I heard Uncle Iroh giggle behind me, and I tried to hide my face. Zuko paid his Uncle no mind, and walked past me to smell the mysterious food in the pot.

"What's that smell?" Zuko asked, and I actually took a second to smell the air. The thick aroma of the food filled my nostrils and it actually smelled good.

"It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it," Uncle Iroh answered, and after another sniff Zuko picked up one of the three bowls on the counter and held it out.

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle," Zuko said, and both me and Uncle Iroh raised our eyebrows. Who was this man and what had he done with Zuko? This couldn't be the same Zuko I had visited four days ago. Something was off and we both knew it. He looked at his Uncle with loving eyes, and once Uncle served his bowl he turned to me.

"Would you like some Alec?" He asked out of consideration, and I slowly shook my head.

"No thank you. I already ate," I told him. Zuko nodded his head in understanding, and walked over to the small table. He sat down on his knees with one elbow on the table facing us. I followed his actions, but had my back towards the table with my elbows propped on the table behind me.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow," Uncle Iroh pointed out, and Zuko took a drink of his jook.

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and I have an amazing _girlfriend_," Zuko announced and my head snapped in his direction. He stared at me with a grin, and my jaw dropped. For some strange reason I thought he was talking about someone else, but when he winked at me I knew. I knew he was suggesting me.

"Girlfriend? Me?" I stuttered, and Zuko chuckled. I smiled realizing he was asking me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. That meant he would be my boyfriend. I thought back to everything me and Zuko had done. Sure we kissed and went out on a date, but our relationship had never been clarified. Were we friends? Were we enemies? I knew we weren't enemies anymore, but friends? It was odd to think of Zuko as a friend, but for some reason it seemed right to think of Zuko as my boyfriend.

"Who else would I ask to be my girlfriend?" He asked, and before I could reply with a smart ass remark he leaned forward and kissed me. Not on my cheek, but on my lips. It was only a peck but the quick sensation sent a shiver down my spine.

"Things are looking up for us," I stated and almost melted from Zuko little kiss.

"And today's the grand opening of your new tea shop, Uncle," Zuko added.

"Really?" I asked. Uncle Iroh hadn't told me that. He just told me they were moving in to their new apartment today.

"The Jasmine Dragon shall be the best tea shop in the Upper Ring!" Uncle stated, and brightened up at the idea.

"I think you're going to have to hire more employees though," Zuko told him, and ate more of his jook.

"Why would I do that? I already have two employees," He informed us, and me and Zuko glanced at each other before looking at Uncle.

"Who?" I asked, and he turned away from the stove to face as.

"You and Zuko," He answered with a large smile. Leave it to Uncle to sign you up for something you didn't ask for. It wasn't mad, but I didn't know he hired me for his new tea shop. I was actually happy he wanted me to help.

"When is it opening?" I asked.

"At noon," He told me, and I grimaced. I had a meeting to go to with Katara concerning the war at that time. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go with Katara to do something's," I answered bluntly. Now I had to hide things from them. After King Kuei comment about having contact with my nation I felt a little weary about giving information to them. That was only if the information regarded the war.

"But I'll be there as soon as I get the chance," I promised.

* * *

I sat on my knees next to Katara at the Council of Five meeting. I fumbled with my hands nervously as I looked at the large map of the world. King Kuei had gathered the information needed in a shorter time then he thought and now we were sitting in an actually war meeting. I didn't know why I was nervous, but I was. I guess MoMo knew this, and jumped on my shoulder. Everything was formal and serious in the room.

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack. In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun," General How told us, and I mentally groaned. General Fong was the same one that tried to force Aang into the Avatar State. Then out of know where MoMo got the urge to jump on to the map and acted on it. He knocked over all the little pieces that were used to demonstrate the plan.

"Or we could send in MoMo to do some damage," Katara suggested and we both laughed, but no one else saw it funny and stared at us. It was a funny joke, but then again the room was formal and serious. I called MoMo back with the clap of my hands, and General How stood the pieces back up with his earthbending.

"All we need is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan," General How told us, and placed the document on to a platform. He sent it towards us, and when it stopped in front of me I took it.

"We'll get these scrolls to him right away. Thank you, General How," Katara said, and we stood up. We both bowed in respect and began to walk out of the conference room. We went down the large hall in silence until we found the exit door. The tension in the air seemed to vanish as soon as we stepped outside, and everything lightened up.

"So how was your morning with Lee?" Katara asked, and I smiled.

"It was good," I told her. After breakfast with Zuko and Uncle we went to the Jasmine Dragon. Uncle wanted me to see it so I knew where to go after noon, and it was amazing. The kitchen was huge and well organized. Everything was new, and clean. A large variety of teas were held on the shelves in the kitchen and it reminded me of the time Uncle Iroh took me to a tea store. The smell was over whelming, but I liked it. It was going to be exciting working there. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was a little after noon.

"Lee invited me to go to the tea shop at noon though," I informed her as we walked towards the palace.

"What did you say?" Katara asked.

"I told him I would see him a little later," I told her and shrugged my shoulders.

"How about now?" She suggested and when I looked at her she was smiling.

"We have to get this signed," I said and held up the scroll in my hand. Katara then took the scroll away from me.

"Not unless you want to see Lee. Then I can take it to him myself," She told me, but I shook my head.

"No, I can go after we get this signed," I said, and tried to get back the scroll but she moved it away.

"Alec, it's okay. Everyone else is doing their own thing. If you want to be with Lee then go ahead," Katara said, and she left no room for arguing by the look she gave me. A grateful smile spread across my face, and I hugged her. I really wanted to go to the grand opening of Uncle's new shop, but I was worried I wouldn't make it.

"Thanks Katara," I squealed, and let go of her. When I back up she was laughing with the scroll close in hand.

"Like I said earlier it's not a problem," She stated.

"I'll be at the house by dusk," I informed her, and she nodded her head.

"I'll be there. As soon as I get this signed, and back to General How I'm going back to the house."

"Okay. Bye Katara!" I exclaimed and turned around. I heard as Katara shouted her goodbye because I was already jogging down the road. I wanted to get to the tea shop before it got later so as soon as I found the main road away from the meeting hall I locked my arms to my side, and began using my air jets. I flew high in the sky and in a matter of seconds I saw the Jasmine Dragon. I slowly descended in to the courtyard. A lot of people going in to the tea shop stopped and stared, but again I paid them no mind. Instead I ran to the back of the tea shop to go through the back door. Like I suspected it wasn't locked, and I walked in to the large kitchen. Multiple pot wear boiling water for tea that would be served to the customers, but when I looked around I didn't see Uncle Iroh or Zuko anywhere.

I shrugged my shoulders, and went over to the coat hanger on the wall to retrieve my uniform. It was a simple green rode that went down to my knees, and the sleeves stopped at my elbows. I rolled up my red sleeves of my tunic high enough so it wouldn't be noticed, and you could barely tell I was wearing red. That was unless you looked at my collar; that revealed the slightest bit of red. When the robe was on I walked out of the kitchen and saw Uncle Iroh and Zuko hugging. It was so sweet.

"Now let's make these people some tea!" Zuko exclaimed excited, and let go of his Uncle.

"Yes, let's make some tea!" Uncle repeated, and turned around to walk in to the kitchen. When he did turn around he saw me standing there. He was about to say something, but I placed my finger to my lip. He knew the signal and just smiled as he walked past me. I saw Zuko just standing admiring the scene of people coming in and enjoying their tea. So carefully, slowly, and quietly I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind. He didn't even tense, but slightly turned to the side and placed his arm my shoulder. I stood next to him admiring the scene.

"I knew it was you," He told me, and I nudged him.

"How?" I asked. It could have been anyone and he knew it was me.

"You were silent. You're becoming more of an airbender then a firebender now," He teased. He knew I fought like a firebender from more than one occasion. There had been our first encounter and there was our Agni Kai. Both times I demonstrated my abilities.

"Yeah right," I told him rolling my eyes. "I still fight like one. You just haven't seen me fight in a while."

"I hope I don't too. We should go serve some tea," He said changing the subject. With a nod of my head I did that. I went into the kitchen and help Uncle with the tea. That's what I did most of the day. I served tea, and helped make it. It was just like the tea shop in the Lower Ring, but different. There feeling of happiness in the air that didn't seem to go away. All the customers were smiling and talking. Some even told us to give their complements to the tea maker. It was a busy day and everything went smoothly. By the end of it all the three of us were exhausted, but we still had to clean up.

Now instead of serving tea I had a rag in my hand cleaning the tables. Zuko was sweeping the floor, and Uncle Iroh was picking up any tea cups left behind. The sunset's rays came in through the open doors and windows lighting up the shop before it got dark. I was about to go to the next table when someone ran into the shop. He held a scroll in his hand as he ran up to Uncle.

"A message from the Royal Palace," The man said before giving Uncle the scroll and running off. _The Royal Palace?_ I thought, and raised my eyebrow. Uncle Iroh unroll the scroll and began to read it. I stepped away from the table, and walked over to Zuko. We both watched as his eyes scanned the parchment. His faced showed shock.

"I…I can't believe it," He stated, and his shock quickly turned to glee.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked, and Uncle Iroh rolled up the scroll and looked at us.

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Uncle announced.

"The Earth King!" Zuko repeated in joy for his Uncle.

"The Earth king?" I repeated in questioning. _Why would King Kuei want to be served tea?_ Not that it was a bad thing. This was the best tea shop with the best tea maker in the whole city, but why? I thought he was busy with the war planning. Well it was King Kuei. Which meant it was probably his bear's idea to have tea served to the palace.

"When?" Zuko asked for more details.

"Tomorrow morning," Uncle answered.

"Isn't this great Alec?" Zuko asked turning to me for my opinion.

"It's wonderful, but I don't think I'll be able to go. Katara wants me to help her with a project tomorrow," I lied. I still couldn't tell them about the war plans. I trusted them, but I couldn't risk Toph detecting my lie if they ask if I told anyone. Uncle understood and nodded his head. He then ran into the kitchen to do prepare for tomorrow. That left me and Zuko alone. It wasn't awkward at all.

"I wish you could come with us," He pouted and set the broom down.

"I wish I could to," I told him. I then looked towards the open windows. The sun was setting low now, and in a few minutes it would be twilight. I turned back to Zuko and looked into his amber eyes. They burned like the setting sun as they bore into my eyes.

"Don't say it," He whispered. He knew I was going to leave, but before I left he leaned towards me. I closed my eyes, and let our lips touch. It was slow and his touch was soft. I placed my hand on his cheek and he placed his on my waist. I titled my head to the side and moved my lips with his. Our lips danced to the unheard music of intimacy and passion. A fire ignited in my chest, and I felt the world disappear into the kiss that was just between me and Zuko. I yearned for a little more, but I needed to breathe. So slowly we separated. Our hands stayed where they were and only our lips moved away.

I placed my other hand on my boyfriend's shoulder and smiled. It was odd to call Zuko my boyfriend, but it was something I was going to have to get used to. I liked the title of Zuko being my boyfriend, and I'm pretty sure it was vice versa. Zuko smiled back.

* * *

"Katara! I'm back!" I called out as soon as I stepped into the house. The hole in the wall that Toph made a few days ago was being bended and was almost done. I was surprised at how fast they were getting it fixed. At the moment no one was there working on it; leaving me in the house alone with Katara. I expected to hear some sort of reply for her, but got none.

"Katara!" I shouted, but all I heard was my echo. I raised an eyebrow as I began to take off my sheath. I looked around, but say no sign of Katara ever being in here. The door was unlocked, but we always kept it unlocked. I walked to the small table to place my sheath down, and that's when I saw a note. I picked it up and read it aloud.

"Alec, I'm going to be with the Kyoshi Warriors. I'll be home late," Then it was signed by Katara. I reread it over again to make sure I say it right. There was nothing wrong with the spelling, but there was something wrong with the message. _Why would Katara be out with Kyoshi Warriors_? I asked myself. I knew they were in the city, but she didn't mention anything about being with them today. _Maybe Suki found the house, and caught up with Katara._ I reassured myself, and put the note down. I had a long day, and I needed my rest.

In the morning I looked for Katara, but instead I found another note. _What the hell?_ I thought as I went over to the table to read this one.

_Alec, there's a meeting with the Earth King today before noon. I left to get supplies. I'll meet you there. – Katara_

I didn't bother reading this one aloud. I furrowed my brow. This wasn't like Katara to leave notes. When we were still traveling she never left notes. She always woke us up, and had as go with her. This wasn't right. Other than the note I should have been up before her. I looked over at the open window and say the sun already out. I had slept in late. _Maybe she did wake up before me._ I thought with a shrug of my shoulders. I was tired last night after the long day so it made sense.

With a yawn I went back to my room to retrieve my tunic. The nights were getting warmer as summer approached, and seeing that none of the boys were around I took the chance to just sleep in my breast bindings and pants. When I came back I into the room I put on my tunic, and went into the kitchen. It was strange to be in silence. The sound of nothing in the air. I tried to ignore it and took an apple from a bowl. I went back to the living room to eat before getting ready.

As I ate I thought about Zuko and Uncle Iroh. They were probably serving the Earth King right now. I grinned at the thought, but then I felt something in the pit of my stomach that something bad was probably going to happen. That's when I shook my head. Nothing bad was going to happen. It was a ludicrous feeling. I took a large bite of my apple and laughed. What could go wrong on a day like this? After I finished the apple I threw it away, and picked up my sheath. I secured it around my waist, and looked towards the window again. The meeting with King Kuei was going to start in an hour's time.

I thought about leaving already since I had nothing to do, but then the door opened. I turned around expecting to see Katara, but it wasn't Katara.

"Toph? What are you guys doing here?" I asked shocked when I saw Toph, Sokka, and Aang walk in. That's when I knew my ludicrous feeling wasn't so ludicrous. The urgency on their faces said it all as they looked around.

"Alec!" Sokka exclaimed concerned as he came at me with a hug. He held me tight in relief but I didn't know the reason.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" I asked and when Sokka let go he looked worried.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked coming from behind Sokka. His worry was mixed with concern and determination as he said her name.

"She's at the Palace," I answered.

"No she isn't. We were just there. The Earth King just told us she was with the Kyoshi Warriors," Toph informed as she crossed her arms.

"What? Katara told me there was a meeting today," I said as I walked over to the table to retrieve this morning's note. I handed to Sokka and he looked over it.

"This isn't Katara's hand writing," He told us, and right when I was going to get the other note we hear a knock at the door. We all stop in our tracks and look towards the noise. Katara wouldn't have knocked. She knew the door was never locked.

"I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine," Toph told us, and walked towards the door. We didn't dare move from our spots. We only watched as she let in the stranger that seemed to be her friend, but as soon as that door opened my jaw dropped. Uncle Iroh stood behind it. A serious expression covered his face and it didn't change when Aang and Sokka went in to a fighting stance.

_What is he doing here?_ I asked myself. He was supposed to be serving tea to King Kuei with Zuko. _Wait? Where's Zuko? _I looked around, but didn't see him. Uncle Iroh then walked in and turned to us.

"I need your help," Uncle Iroh declared, and glanced at all of our faces. I felt a twist in the pit of my stomach telling me this was bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Aang and Sokka were still on defense, but went out of there fighting stance. Toph somehow knew Uncle Iroh and didn't put up any sign of defense. I stepped forward encouraging him to continue.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se," He told us. _Azula was in Ba Sing Se? How?_ There was no way she could have gotten in. I was shocked into silence. My mouth was slightly open and my eyes wide. Uncle Iroh then turned his head to look at me. I didn't like that look. He was going to saw something, and I knew for a fact I wasn't going to like it.

"She has captured my nephew as well." That when I felt everything fall. A million questions with no answers ran through my mind as I shook my head.

"Why are you coming to us? The world well have one less thing to worry about once he's gone," I heard Sokka hiss from behind me, and a spark went off. I didn't care about my secret or about the fact they didn't know about _us_, but before I could say anything Uncle did.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe me when I tell you that there is good inside him," Uncle told Sokka and walked over to him to place his hand on his shoulder. Sokka looked disgusted at the gesture and shoved his hand away from him.

""Good inside him" isn't enough! He kidnapped Alec and tried to capture Aang. He doesn't deserve our help," Sokka slurred, and I spun around to face him.

"Were helping him," I stated. I left no room for argument, but Sokka wanted to argue.

"Are you crazy!?" He shouted.

"No, you are," I told him. My voice was even and deadly as I stalked towards him. "Zuko is a human being just like us. He might seem bad, but he's still a person."

"He's Fire…" He began, but I cut him off.

"Don't even go there. You know very well that I am too, and that doesn't stop you from being my friend. We're going to help Iroh and were going to find Zuko," I growled and glared at him. Everyone was stunned into silence. Even Uncle Iroh. I had enough of Sokka's reasoning when it came to helping people, and Zuko needed our help. With a deep breath I calmed down, but my determination stayed.

"We're going to help," I said, and turned to Uncle Iroh. He nodded his head and he knew we were.

* * *

And may the games begin! MWAHAHHA!

Sorry about the long wait. I was sick and couldn't think straight.

I didn't want to risk righting sick so I had to wait :/

Finals are a pain too and there coming at me this week and next.

Hold in there and tell me what you think ^.^

**What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

Please tell me

Til next time

- Alec


	50. Chapter 25: Earth Air and Enemies II

Chapter 25: Earth Air and Enemies Part II

"She's right Sokka. Even though Zuko chased us around the world he still needs help," Aang agreed after my outburst. The whole house had been silent after that, but Aang broke it. I still couldn't believe the fact that Azula was in the city. Of all people it was her! This was bad. _We have to find Katara before it's too late. Before Azula finds her. I _told myself, but then it all made sense.

"Azula has Katara!" I announced, and they all turned to me.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked with concern for his sister. By the look on his face he was hoping it wasn't true.

"Katara never came back last night. She left two notes that weren't in_ her_ hand writing, and she didn't tell me about this "meeting" today. It's a trap," I explained, and he looked horrified because he knew it was true.

"We need to find her. Katara's in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Aang declared, and Sokka finally gave in. With a reluctant nod he agreed, but then Uncle Iroh started walking towards the door.

"I brought someone along who might help us," He told us as he swung the door open. We practically ran out to see a member of the Dai Li sitting on the floor. Both his hands and feet were restrained while a piece of cloth covered his mouth. Once Toph saw this she quickly earthbent him to a standing position so he couldn't run away. Which made it easier for Uncle Iroh to rip off the cloth from his mouth, and the fear stricken Dai Li agent looked at us.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King!" He revealed so quickly we barely had time to catch it.

"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?" Sokka demanded and pulled out his machete.

"In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace. Along with Prince Zuko," He told us in pure fear. My eyes widen at this. Zuko and Katara were together. This was getting worse by the minute. I knew Katara hated the Fire Nation as much as Sokka, but was less verbal about it. Her being in the same room as Zuko was a bad mix. Quickly we all ran towards Appa. Uncle Iroh surprisingly didn't need any help climbing on to the ten ton beast, and as soon as we were all on we were in the air. Appa went at full speed as Aang guided him towards the Palace.

My head swarmed with thoughts of what could be happening. Of course Zuko wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't hurt her, but Katara was probably ready to attack him after everything he's done months ago. Zuko wasn't the same person he was months ago. He changed for the better, but no one else saw this except for me and Uncle Iroh.

Once we reached the Palace we all jumped off, and Toph used her earthbending to see if these Crystal Catacombs were actually there.

"Well, what'd you know? There is an ancient city down there. But it's deep," She informed us to all of our surprise, and earthbent a path way leading in to the ancient city.

"We should split up. Alec, Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk," Sokka said, and before I could glare at him he looked at Uncle Iroh and added, "No offense."

"None taken," He replied nonchalant.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King of Azula's coup," Sokka finalized and with a nod of our heads we split up. I was glad Sokka sent me with Aang and Uncle, but if he didn't it wouldn't have made a difference. I would have still gone with them wither he said so or not. So as went down the path way Toph made Aang earthbent us further down, and Uncle Iroh held a flame in his hand to eliminate our way. I walked next to them not really being able to help. The tension in the air was surprisingly light due to the fact that me and Aang were helping Uncle find Zuko and Katara. The silence was strangely comfortable as well, but then Aang spoke up.

"So… I was wondering. How good are you at giving advice?" Aang asked, and I raised my eyebrow. I wasn't really sure if he was trying to make conversation or was really serious.

"What's on your mind?" Uncle Iroh replied as he looked ahead. Aang earthbent the path further before answering.

"Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, but I couldn't do it," Aang told him. I kept my mouth shut and thought about Katara. I knew he was talking about her.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love," Uncle Iroh said.

"What happens if we can't save anyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?" Aang confessed, and told us his worries.

"I don't know, but I knew this girl. She was having the same problem, but it was a little less complex than the Avatar State," Uncle Iroh said, and turned to look at me. I stiffened realizing he was going to talk about me and Zuko.

"Really? What happened?" Aang asked interested in this information.

"Her destiny was intertwined with the most unlikely person. She knew she wasn't supposed to be with him, but destiny and fate work in mysterious ways," He told us, and I remembered months ago when he told me that my destiny was intertwined with Zuko. I hadn't really believed him, but now here I was trying to save him from his crazy sister.

"Did they get to be together?" Aang asked oblivious to the fact that the girl Uncle was talking about was right behind him.

"That part is still unknown, but sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place," Uncle Iroh told us, and that's when Aang earthbent the last wall. In front of us was the Crystal Catacombs. It was beautiful. My eyes gazed at the waterfall and the glowing crystals, and knew this was the better place. This was the place where we would find Zuko and Katara.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before," The waterbender, Katara, apologized. She had been yelling at me about how much of a horrible person I was. That I was just like my nation. She would have kept yelling to if we hadn't found a common ground; she had lost her mother to the Fire Nation like I had. It reminded me about Alec. She had lost her mother too at a very young age, but she never told me how. I wanted to know more, but she didn't tell me.

"How did you know I was in the city?" I asked. While she was yelling at me she had said something about pretending to be tea makers.

"Yesterday. I saw you and your uncle in the new tea shop in the Upper Ring," She informed and my eyes widen. My back was still turned to her and she couldn't see my worry.

"Did you see anyone else?" I asked and kept my voice leveled.

"No, It was just you and your Uncle," She said, and I slowly let out an unnoticed sigh. "but I really am sorry about yelling at you."

"It doesn't matter," I told her. It really didn't. There was something in her voice that told me she was sorry, but after she blamed me for everything it really didn't matter. I was positive she knew nothing about mine and Alec's relationship. If she had she wouldn't have started yelling. I guess it was better she didn't know either. That was unless Alec wanted to tell her. It wasn't my place to tell her. I was her enemy and Alec was her friend. If she knew then it would ruin a perfectly good friendship, and I couln't do that.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," She told me, and I cringed.

"My face? I see," I said, and touched my scar. Of course it was my scar.

"No, no, that's…that's not what I mean," She stuttered, and began to approach me.

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark," I confessed.

"Maybe you could be free of it," She said, and I turned around.

"What?" I asked shocked at her statement.

"I have healing abilities," She told me and walked towards me.

"It's a scar. It can't be healed," I informed her. There was no way you can heal a scar.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but..." She said and took out a blue vial. She was now in front of me. She stared at my scar as her hand reached to touch it, but gently I moved her hand down. I didn't let anyone touch me scar. It was too personal. Even though all she wanted to do was help me I couldn't let her touch it.

* * *

Alec's POV

We finally broke through the wall leading to Zuko and Katara. A huge cloud of dust blocked our vision, but the first thing I heard was Katara exclaiming Aang's name in joy. Once the dust was cleared I saw Katara's arms wrapped around her friend, and Uncle's arms wrapped around his nephew. I looked at Zuko and as soon as he saw me his eyes widened. There was joy and relief in his face, and as he let go of his uncle he was going to come hug me. Slightly I shook my head. He knew and I knew we couldn't show even that much affection in front of Katara and Aang. With a straight face he nodded his head.

"I knew you would come for me," Katara told her rescuer. I stood there looking at both groups until Katara say me. She smiled, but didn't embrace me like she had Aang.

"Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you," Uncle Iroh told us. They were going to help us! I smiled and nodded my head. Aang and Katara sprinted towards the exit, but I took my time as I looked back. I was happy to know Zuko wasn't hurt, but I wished I could show him. So as our eyes met I gave him a reassuring smile that everything was going to be alright. He gave me a smile back, but I was only able to see it in a flash because I had to start running to keep up with my friends. I faintly saw the blue and orange of my friends clothes as I followed behind them.

The three of us ran down the tunnel until we reached the main area of the catacombs. Zuko and Iroh were going to be here any minute to escape with us.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph," Katara shouted, but as I turned my head to look at her a flash of blue caught my eye.

"Fire!" I exclaimed. We all stopped, and Aang made an earth wall just in time. We didn't have to look to know it was Azula. She was the only one to harness blue flames. Katara ran from behind the protective wall and used the water nearby to attack Azula. I saw as the huge wave was going to crash down on her, but quickly she summoned fire to turn the water in to steam. The steam blocked our vision of the princess, but I ran a head to attack. It was a bad move to make because she emerged from the steam shooting fire at Katara and Aang.

My friends were able to protect themselves using water from the stream, but I took my advantage and knocked her out of the air. I shot out both of my fists and brought them together to make my airbending stronger. She flew backwards but somehow managed to land on her feet in front of us. Gracefully she went in to a fighting stance; pointing two fingers at Aang and Katara while looking at me. I intensively glared at her as I stood between my two friends. My hands were placed in front of me ready to attack when the moment stroked.

I felt a building adrenaline deep in my chest as I waited for the fight I knew was going to happen. I was so concentrated on Azula's next move that I didn't expect the fire that was shot between all four of us. I snapped my head towards the direction the fire came from and saw Zuko. His stood in his fighting stance without his tunic, and determination filled his amber eyes. A smile spread across my face. Zuko was going to help us fight against Azula. He was going to make the right choice I knew it. I just knew it. I stared at him and he caught my eyes. There was something in those amber orbs that made my heart sink and my smile vanish. _He's going to make the right choice._ I told myself.

But I was wrong.

Zuko shot his fire straight at Aang, and he barely had time to dodge the fierce attack. That's when everything broke out. Azula began to attack Katara as Zuko was throwing everything he had at Aang. I stood there shock, but only for a moment. My shock quickly turned to anger. Pure anger that made me jumped in front of Zuko's ongoing attacks and attack him myself. He immediately stopped when he saw me come between him and Aang because he had to defend himself.

I couldn't believe it. I refused to. I punched jets of air at him that made him back up. He made an X with his arms as he tried not to be pulled back. _How could he do this? He turned his back on us. On me. _I thought, but my thoughts were clouded with rage. Zuko finally took his arms away from himself and looked at me. His eyes were large with shock at the fact I was attacking him.

"Alec! Stop!" He shouted. He was pleading but to my ears it sounded like mercy. I wasn't going to stop. He had just betrayed me for someone how tried to have him killed. I snarled at his request and swung my foot across the air and sent him flying into the crystal wall behind him. I had been a fool to trust him. After everything I did. After every secret I kept to protect him and his uncle. This is what he does. I heard the impact of him hitting the wall, but he didn't get up right away. Instead of attacking him while he was down I waited for him to get up. I didn't want to kill him, but I wanted to hurt him.

I was so focused on the person in front of me that I didn't notice Azula coming at me. She sent me flying in to my own element. It was a bad idea on her part because I quickly used my air jets. I glared down at Azula and went back down. I did this quickly and when I landed a wave of air hit her, sending her a few feet back. I looked to Zuko to see him fighting Katara with two fire whips. She held two water whips in her hands as they went at each other.

I spun around, and kicked my foot out at Zuko. The air came at him fast, and he didn't see it coming. He tried to block it, but he still went back. I quickly ran over to him, and continued what I started when Azula interrupted us. The anger in me swelled when he didn't attack. I wanted him to fight back. I wanted him to try and knock me down, but he didn't. After everything I was doing to him all he did was dodge and block. He refused to hit me.

"Fight! You wanted this! Now fight!" I yelled at him. I was coming closer and closer to him, but he made no move to strike.

"Alec. Please stop. I can explain!" He tried to reason, but my mind was too clouded with thoughts of revenge to her him probably. We were close now. I didn't need my airbending to strike. Instead I used my fists. I was tried to hit him, but every time my fist came close to his body or face of dodged it with ease.

"You can come back to the Fire Nation with me, Alec. We can go back together," He pleaded, and I could have laughed. It would have been a bitter one too if I hadn't been fighting.

"How stupid do you think I am!?" I yelled, and my fist was so close to his jaw. He asked me to go back to the Fire Nation with him. He must have been stupid because there was no way in hell I was turning my back on my friends. I kept hitting him with everything I had. I didn't stop and he didn't attack. I thought this cycle wouldn't end, but then the Dai Li came in. Two glove hands came at me, and grabbed my arm. I was sent flying into the wall behind me. The gloves held my arm down as a dozen Dai Li agents surrounded me. I was out numbered but I wasn't going to give up. I reached for my dagger and stabbed it in to the rock holding me down. The glove easily broke, and began to attack. I put my weapon away and used my bending.

I sent a few Dai Li agents backwards, but only enough to make my way out. I looked around to see how my friends were doing with the unsuspected numbers against us. Katara was in the middle of her water octopus ready to strike, but when I turned to look for Aang I couldn't find him. It wasn't until I saw a crystal dome glowing. I knew he was in there connecting to the Avatar State, and before I could blink the crystal dome exploded. The pure white light that came out of it blinded all of us, but in that light was Aang. He was in the Avatar State. His bending was at his highest, and I felt hope.

He went in to the air ready to use the power of the Avatar State, but then everything fell. It all crashed down in a flash of lightning. Azula used the cold blooded firebending to strike Aang in his most vulnerable state. I gasped at the sight of him crashing down, but I quickly used my air jets as Katara used her waterbending to reach him. By the time we got to him he was in Katara's arm. I looked down at him, and saw his lifeless form unmoving. His eyes were closed, and his head was hanging back. I glanced at his chest to see no movement. I knew these signs too well. He was dead.

My eyes began to blur and I felt my body go numb. My mouth hung open as a tear went down my cheek. Katara glanced at him, but then looked ahead. I would never forget that heartbroken look on her face. Slowly I turned my head to see a hundred Dai Li agents lined up behind Zuko and Azula. I didn't have the fight in me to go against all these people. Neither did Katara. We stared at them, but flinched when a flame came between them and us. Uncle Iroh jumped in front of us in his fighting stance.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Uncle Iroh shouted. I couldn't leave him behind, but it was useless fighting. We had lost and he was going to help us. Quickly me and Katara cared Aang's body to the shallow water. She held on to him tightly as she began to bend the water around her. She used the water to take her and Aang up into the exit. I wasn't far behind with my air jets. I was looking up at the sky through the hole. That was our exit. It was a small hole so I slowed down to let Katara go first. I was still in the air when the blue flame came at me.

I didn't have time to run, dodge, or block because everything went dark as I hit the wall behind me. The impact shook through my whole body and I couldn't even soften my fall. I felt the air rush past me as my body hit the ground. A loud pop filled my ears as I fell on my shoulder and all I could do was scream. The shear pain went through me, and before I could open my eyes my head slammed into the rock underneath me.

* * *

I was so stupid. So incredibly stupid to trust Zuko. Here I was sitting in the corner of my cell with a throbbing shoulder and an aching pain in my head. After walking up and finding myself in a metal box I knew what happened. Ba Sing Se fell, and Aang was dead. After realizing the last part I cried over my friend's passing. Cruel death had taken the Avatar, but not just the Avatar, but a child that didn't stand a chance. I cried for the longest time, but now I had no tears to shed. Only anger and sadness swelled in me, and I glared at the wall in front of me that I couldn't see. The cell was almost completely dark except for little light that came in through the metal door.

I had fallen for Zuko and he back stabbed me. He back stabbed Uncle Iroh. I didn't know where either one of them were, but I was sure Uncle Iroh was in a cell like me. I liked Zuko. I really liked him, and I thought I saw a better person in him, but I guess I was wrong. I remember that kiss we shared yesterday. It meant a lot to me and I was pretty sure it meant nothing to him. _Was I really just his pawn to get the Avatar like he said months ago?_ _Was this all just an act?_ I asked myself. Had this whole thing been an act from the start?

I was so angry that I wanted to punch something. Anything, but I needed to be smart about my actions. I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention, and start fighting again. The war was lost and the Fire Nation won. There was no reason to fight anymore. The Earth Kingdom was taken over and soon the Northern Water Tribe would be too. There was no hope in this world anymore with Aang gone.

I was so lost and alone. I felt like everything was gone. I knew for a fact that I was going back to the Fire Nation, and that my life would end there. They were going to kill me. I wanted to cry at the fact, but I couldn't change the fact that it was going to happen.

I pulled my knees closer to my chest and buried my face in to my arms.

Everything was stripped away from me. Even my tunic. Azula came in earlier demanding it, and when I refused to give it to her she brought in the Dai Li to take it away from me. They basically had to hold me down to get it off of me. Now I sat in the corner in my white bindings and pants. It was as if I didn't have a nation to belong to anymore. There was no color that said I did. Everything I had was gone; my friends, my family, my dignity, my pride, and my nationality.

I lost everything.

.

* * *

And that is the end of book 2 :)

**Another One Book 3: Another trailer** is out! You can find it on my profile!

Or on my youtube channel:_ egarcia513_

Thank you for reviewing and reading ^.^

I won't post book 3 until June 8th

Til next time

Love - Alec


	51. Book 3 Chapter 1: Another Dawn

Another One Book 3: Another Dawn

Ba Sing Se has fallen, and Alec fell with it. She is betrayed by Prince Zuko. Instead of escaping with her friends she is taken to her home land in chains. Her feelings from Ba Sing Se are still there, but no longer does she know what to make of them. When she comes down to her lowest point she might have to trust, and forgive the one who betrayed her to survive.

* * *

Book 3

Chapter 1: Another Dawn

The dark consumed me. It was the only thing I saw because I couldn't see anything at all. There was no light in this cell that caged me in. Even if I put my hand in front of my face I wouldn't be able to see it. There was no sound either. Just ear numbing silence that filled my ears. I was blind and deaf to the world with only my thoughts to keep me company. There was nothing to do but think, but after days of doing that I was surprised I hadn't gone crazy. For over a week I had sat in this cell just thinking. Not once did I see light or hear voices that reassured me of my sanity.

My thoughts were dark as the room as I was in. They went to dark places about my future because there was only one future I had. It was called death. There was no question about it. Ever since I was eight I knew I would be killed for who I was. Now the whole world knew I was an abomination. I was the blemish to the Fire Lord's ideal world. I was the last airbender.

Aang was dead. I denied it for the first few days. I told myself that he wasn't dead. That he wasn't shot down by Azula and thrown out of the Avatar State, but every time I tried to deny it my mind replayed his death over and over again. His lifeless form and his unmoving chest were just a reminder that he was. Once I finally accepted that my friend was killed I felt cold. I felt like all the hope I had for ending this war and for fighting were gone. I had no reason to believe the world would make it without its savior.

Then my mind went to my other friends; Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Were they even alive? Had the Fire Nation found them and killed them as well? These were just a few of the unanswered questions that would probably never be answered. I would never see them again and it pained me to think about it. I only had the memories of them that would die along with me.

Agni, I was an idiot.

Over a week ago I never thought this would happen, but I should have known that I was living a fantasy. There were only two reasons as to why we went to Ba Sing Se. To find Appa and to gain allies for the invasion on the Day of Black Sun. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would find Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh working in a small tea house in the Lower Ring. I should have told my friends, but I didn't. Instead I kept a secret believing I was doing more good than harm. Then something happened that flipped everything around. I developed _feelings_ for Zuko. I wasn't prepared for any of it, and I fell for him. I let him come in and convince me he had the same feelings.

Every day and every night that I spent in this cell I felt the undying guilt eat me alive. I was reason for all of this. I put my trust in to the Fire Nation Prince. The banish Prince that only cared about his honor and restoring it. Why did I do it? Why did I not tell my friends that Zuko was in Ba Sing Se when I had the chance? Was I worried about Uncle Iroh being taken prisoner as well? I really didn't understand my whole reason behind it anymore.

All I knew was that I was going to die, and that maybe, just maybe, I was better off dead. I was ready for death. I had prepared myself for it if that was even possible. I slowly tried to accept my fate, but there was something in me telling, that I should fight. I wanted to laugh at that feeling, but there was no humor in me. I couldn't laugh or smile, but the very thought of fighting was tempting yet futile. I was so very weak. I didn't have the energy to do anything.

It's not that I didn't want to it's that I physical couldn't. Only once a day I got a bowl of rice. It wasn't sufficient enough to keep up my strength, but enough to keep me alive. I tried to keep track of the days by the meals I got, but some days I didn't even get any. So I tried to keep track by my sleep schedule, but there was some nights or days where I wouldn't sleep at all. It's not like I could tell the difference. I had no dreams and all I saw was black when I slept. Sometimes I played back the good memories just to pass the time, but that only led to the bad ones.

I could have been thinking about me and Sokka disguised in red to go in to the Fire Nation colony, but then it led to Azula taking away my tunic.

_She stood in front of me. The door was opened, but she stood in the way of my exit. The red smile on her lips made the malicious glint in her eyes sparkle. She wore the green disguise that I last saw her in during the battle. I had no clue as to why she was here. I didn't go in to my fighting stance, but I did stand on defense. My muscles were tense and ready to strike if need to. _

_"Look what we have here. The airbender has fallen in to the hands of the Fire Nation. It was too easy," She drawled. She examined her nails in a satisfactory, and I clinched my fists. I just wanted to wipe that smug little look on her face with my fist. If she just came here to mock me I was going to do it._

_"I shouldn't have expected a lot from a low life trying to pass as one of us though," She said, and her eyes ran up and down my tunic. It was the crimson long sleeved one that Dad had given me when I was eleven. She seemed to grow an interest in it the second she saw it. I stepped back and grimaced at her. That's when she corrected her perfect posture and narrowed her eyes._

_"Take it off," She ordered. The shock I felt betrayed on my face as my jaw dropped. She already knew that I knew what she was talking about. They had already taken my daggers while I was unconscious there was no way they were taking my tunic. _

_"No," I hissed. My voice came out clear and steady. She was crazy if she thought I would give it up, but then she tilted her head to the side. _

_"What did you say?" She asked sweetly, but it was just a cover to hide the threatening tone underneath. She was just as evil and terrifying as the last times I saw her, but I refused to be terrified. Fearing her would just be an advantage she could have over me. Something I wouldn't give her. _

_"I said 'no'," I repeated, but then her eyes grew in amusement as the smile became sadistic. Her joy in my defiance took me back. Why was she happy? I asked myself, but with a piercing snap of her fingers three Dai Li agents walked in. Slowly while looking at the floor they stopped behind her. There shadow casting over me as I tried to back up. _

_"You're not worthy to wear our colors," She told me before sending the men behind her after me._

I reached up and placed my hand on my jaw, but flinched as I touched one of the many bruises. I fought back like my life depended on it, but it was one fourteen year old girl against three grown men. The odds were against me. They attacked me as much as I attacked them; sending violent blows to my face, stomach, and sides. One of them actually tried to choke me in hopes that I would pass out, but they regretted it as soon as my foot made contact with his gut. It was a violent exchange, and by the end of it I was on the floor without my tunic in my breast bindings. I wanted revenge, and I wanted my tunic back. Even though I knew I would die before I could do any of those things.

* * *

Another day in the dark passed me by. I started sweating from the heat, and tried to wipe some of it off. The days were hot and it felt like an oven in this metal cell. I was basically swimming in my own perspiration. It was disgusting. With my hand I glided it across my forehead, but all I did was add an extra layer. I tried to wipe my hands on my pants but the fabric was soaking wet almost. If I wasn't going to die in the hands of the Fire Nation, then I was going to drown from my own sweat. After a few minutes I gave up with a sigh.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_What was that?_ I thought. Really what was it? Was it noise? Was it my mind playing tricks on me? It sounded like something gently hitting against the metal. I strained my ears that hadn't been used in ages to try to hear it again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

There it was. Joy filled me. I hadn't gone deaf, but then I heard it again. It was getting louder and sounded like it was getting closer. The soft tapping turned in to something that sounded like footsteps. I was surprised to hear this. Even though someone always came to drop off a meal I was always sleep when they did. That's when a loud banging struck the door. I covered my ears at the loud noise, and turned towards the sound. I wondered what was happening, but I didn't have to wonder for long because the door swung open.

The over whelming light blinded me, and I couldn't see a thing. I felt like my body was burning from this light, but I knew it wasn't. I forced my grey eyes to adjust to my new surroundings, and once I could see I gasped. Two Fire Nation soldiers stood in front of me. I tried to back up but before I could even move one of the men in front of me grabbed my arm. That's when my panic sunk in and I began struggling. I tried to pull my arm out of his hold, but it was like a small tug. With my other fist I began hitting him, but the other soldier caught my wrist.

I was easily pulled up, and pushed against the metal wall. My face was smashed against the warm surface as both of my hands were restrained behind my back. I kicked and moved but that's when I realized how weak I was. My struggling was done in vain because it was like a small child trying to escape. When they finally had my hands tied I was spun around. I only got a glimpse of their uniforms before a bag was placed over my head.

I couldn't see anything except for the brown cloth blocking my vision. It became hard to breath, but I needed to stay calm. With a shove I was directed towards the door. I had no idea where I was, but with every push and shove I knew I was going somewhere I didn't want to go. I could barely walk from the little strength I had, and I was surprised I hadn't collapsed. My legs were shaking under my weight, and I almost fell down when I was pointed towards a flight of stairs. Carefully I took every step up until I was at the top.

I was relieved that I didn't fall, but as soon as I stepped on the new surface my blood ran cold. Finally after weeks of wondering where I was I knew, and I wished I hadn't. The familiar metal under my feet, the blazing sun on my skin, and the smell of sea water was all I needed to know that I was on a ship. This was bad. For weeks I've been on a ship. I thought I was in a cell in Ba Sing Se not a ship. It all made sense now. The heat in the cell wasn't from the changing season. It was from the changing climate. I was no longer in the Earth Kingdom, but in the Fire Nation.

I was back in my home land, but in chains. This was the same place I grew up, but left almost a year ago. Memories of the hot summers skimmed through my mind, but were pushed away when I was pushed forward. One of the Fire Nation soldiers grabbed my arm and led me down the gang blank. I wanted to resist and run away, but I knew without my sight I wouldn't get far. I would most likely end up running in to the water and killing myself.

Once I made it off the gang blank I stepped on to dry land. I forget the rush that came with standing on land for the first time, and I felt like everything was swaying back and forth. I still wasn't sure how I didn't know I was on a ship. I never heard the sounds of water slamming against the walls or felt the sway of the ship, but that's what I get for passing out. My legs felt like jelly and they really started shaking. It was hard going in a straight line, but I kept walking.

I walked forward in to the unknown until I was pulled to a stop, but then I was roughly pushed. I landed gracelessly on to a metal surface, and I heard a door slam shut behind me. _Great another cell. _I thought to myself but right after I did it started moving. Fear crept up behind me and began to move back. That's when I realized I was not in a cell. I couldn't find a name for it, but whatever it was it was taking me somewhere I didn't want to go. I gulped and tried to calm myself.

For an hour, I think, I sat down in the corner. Mentally I prepared myself again for my ending. I told myself I couldn't do anything about it, and if I was going down I was going to do it with the last of my pride and honor. As I thought about everything I realized something; Mom and Azzan would be waiting for me in the Spirit World. I could see them again. I can wrapped my arms around my mother, and finally meet my little brother. The very thought brought tears to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. There wasn't any way I could wipe them off due to the fact that my hands were tied behind my back.

I was getting used to the movements of the box I was in when I heard the door that I came in from open. It made an awful screeching noise that was followed by loud footsteps. A hand wrapped itself around my arm with a painful grip, and I was pulled on to my feet. From there I was shoved out and made to walk again. I was so confused. I wanted to rip this bag off my head. My feet and legs hurt from all the exercise they had not been given in a while, and I had to force myself to keep going.

Every once in a while I was pulled to a stop, but this time as I stood there waiting to be shoved again I heard something. It was as if something big was being moved. A gust of air hit me and sent a chill down my spine. When the sensation ended I was signaled to start moving, but everything changed. I no longer walked on earth, but on a hard surface, the blazing sun didn't touch my skin, and I knew I was in a building. I clinched my eyes shut wishing I could disappear as I took a step closer to my death.

_Calm down. Hold yourself together. You'll be with Mom and Azzan soon._ I told myself. The thought was comforting and it gave me enough energy to put on an emotionless mask. I was ready, but that didn't stop the fear I felt eat my alive. I felt light headed, but I walked steady. Maybe it was from the lack of food and water. The idea was juvenile know because as I was pulled to another stop the bag was brutally ripped off my head.

My eyes shut in defense, but snapped open as I gasped for air. The overwhelming light blinded me once again, and it took a second to regain my vision. All I saw was red and gold in front of me. A red curtain with a gold Fire Nation insignia made as a door to where ever I was going.

_This is it, Alec. Hold your head high and show no fear._ That was my last piece of advice I gave myself before I was pushed forward. I lifted my head and stood erect as I made my way through the curtain. When I walked in I was sure what to expect, but it was nothing like I had in mind. The room was huge with wooden floors and many large pillars. A path was made towards a blazing fire which lit the area. Behind that fire I could faintly see three figures, but I was too far to make them out. As I walked towards the fire I caught a glimpse of green, and snapped my head towards the left.

Uncle Iroh stood there in chains with four Fire Nation soldiers next to him. He wore the same thing he had in Ba Sing Se and looked relativity healthy. Even though he looked unharmed he looked tired. His eyes had dark shadows underneath them from days without sleep. He was surprised to see me as much as I was to see him. The tired expression turned to one of shock and concern. Did he even know I was taken during the battle? It was very likely. I had crashed into the wall in the catacombs obviously it was noticeable.

I took my last glance at Uncle Iroh before turning my head around. I really wish he wouldn't see here. I didn't want him to witness my death. I had no control over it though as I walked closer towards the flames. The figures became clearer with every step and when I came to a stop I saw it. I was standing in the throne room in the Fire Nation Palace. Fire Lord Ozai sat on the throne looking down on me as I glared at him. He looked exactly how he did in the pictures. From the corner of my eye I glanced to his left and right. There sat Azula. Princess of the Fire Nation on his left. She had a very satisfied smirk on her face as she looked at me. I still wanted to choke her.

Then there was the Prince of the Fire Nation.

Prince Zuko sat to the right of his father. He was cladded in royal Fire Nation armor, and his hair was up in a Fire Nation top knot. He looked like the perfect prince, but behind that image I knew who he was. I knew the lies he told and the act he played. I knew who Zuko was. I glanced at him and our eyes caught each other's. Inside his amber eyes were shock, concern, and sadness. Those eyes used to captivate me, but now they added to the fire of anger I felt. I averted my gaze forward and watched as Fire Lord Ozai stood up from his throne.

"Bow to your King," The soldier next to me ordered. I didn't listen. Instead I glared at Ozai as he stepped down from his throne.

"Bow to your King!" The solider demanded again, and again I refused to listen. That's when I was struck. The Fire Nation soldier walked in front of me and slapped me across the face. My neck craned to the right, and my left cheek stung. The impact was heard throughout the Throne Room and silence was left behind. My eyes began to water from the harsh blow, but I refused to move. I was not going to bow at the feet of Ozai. The soldier finally understood, and grasped the back of my neck. I tried to push him off, but he shoved me down. My knees slammed on to the wooden floor, and I could've sworn I heard something crack. The soldier then moved away from me. I would have stood back up, but I was too weak to.

With the little energy I had I sat up straight, and tried to hold my pride together. It was hard to when you were just back handed in front of everybody in the room, and shoved on to your knees, but I still tried. I gave in icy glare to the Fire Lord as he took his last steps towards me. He looked amused. Just had Azula had when I first met her, and just had Zuko had when I first met him. For some twisted reason I amused them. They were all sick in there twisted heads anyways so that was a reason.

"So this is the airbender?" He asked emotionless. He seemed to examine me with him eyes, and I felt dirty. I had no tunic, vest, or shirt to cover my chest except for my bindings, and I knew what he was looking at. Without looking behind him he spoke to his children.

"I am proud of you two. I am proud because you two have conjured Ba Sing Se," He began to explain as he slowly circled me.

"I am proud because when your loyalty was tested, you did the right thing and captured your Uncle; traitor of the Fire Nation. I am proud not just because you captured the traitor, but also a prize. You brought back the last airbender," He continued but finally stopped in front of me.

"So what do you suggest we do now, Father?" Azula asked wickedly and Ozai looked down on me. This is where it ends. I was going to be sent to my death. A picture of Mom and Azzan flashed in my mind and it gave me strength for what was to come. This is where it ends because with a snap of his fingers I could be executed on the spot.

"Prince Zuko. For showing courage and restoring your honor I give her to you," Ozai announced, and everything stopped. My heart stopped, my mind stopped, I couldn't breathe. _What did he just say? _I asked myself, but with no answer. I_ wasn't going to die? I wasn't going to die._ Realization hit me hard, and I felt like I was going to collapsed. I wasn't going to die, but instead I was given a sentence worse than death.

"She is yours to warm your bed and do as to what you wish. I want her broken in to nothing. I want her as a symbol to what the airbenders are. They are nothing," Ozai declared, and my eyes widen. Zuko was silent. His eyes were as wide as mine, even his scarred one. Ozai noticed his son's silence, and turned around to face him. Zuko quickly hid the shock, and stood up.

"Thank you, Father," That was all he said before bowing. He gave a signal to the guards I did not understand, but they did because I was pulled up from my spot. I was frozen in pure shock trying to register what was happening. I was then dragged out of the Throne Room, but as soon as I stepped out I understood everything. No! My body screamed to fight, but it was futile struggling. This couldn't be happening. I would rather die. As I fought I was dragged down the halls I didn't bother to pay attention to. It was only a matter of seconds when we stopped in front of two large doors.

I barely noticed them from my kicking, but as soon as they were open I was thrown in. I didn't hurt myself as I hit the stone floor, but before I could get up the door was slammed shut. I stumbled towards it, and pulled on the handle, but it was too heavy.

"_No_," I squeaked. My voice hadn't been used in such a long time I was surprised I still had one. I slammed my fist on the door again and again. After a good five minutes of constant hitting I fell to my knees. I buried my face in my hands but refused to cry. My chest heaved up and down in attempt to control myself, but I was going in panic attack.

I had to get out of here. I had to get up. I had to do something, but I was frozen. I was expecting death. I wasn't expecting this. I had just become Zuko's concubine. I knew what it meant. I might have been sheltered a bit as a child, but I knew a lot more than I should have. Concubines were women that served the _needs_ of their masters. I was a concubine and Zuko was my master. Ozai gave me to Zuko. He wanted me broken, and it was Zuko's job to do. I shook my head back and forth.

I needed to do something. So with that in mind I stood up on my shaky legs and turned around. I observed my surroundings before diving in to them. The left and right walls were windows hidden behind blood red curtains. Only one big window was uncovered to let in light. In the back of the room was a door that led to what I believed to be the bathroom. In the far back right corner was a large dresser, and from where I stood I could faintly see an outline of something that looked like a sword. I walked as fast as I could toward the back wall and once I saw the swords my jaw dropped. A pair of dual dao swords hung on the walls.

I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. I reached for the sword, but as my hand touched the handle I realized it would be too heavy for my weak arms to hold. I felt like kicking the wall in frustration, but instead I turned back around. There had to be something I could find. Other than the dresser there was a desk next to the wall on my left. I walked towards it, and saw draws. I didn't hesitate to start looking.

I wasn't sure if it were Agni and the Spirits looking over me or pure luck, but the first draw I opened held a knife. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. Carefully I took it out and as I picked it up I noticed it wasn't a knife but a dagger. There was a sheath over it and I slide it out. I examined the blade and saw it had writing on it. _Never give up without a fight_. Was this a cruel joke or an amazing coincidence? I didn't care.

I turned around to see if there was anything else in the room. In the middle of the whole room was a large bed. My face went pale at the sight, and dark thoughts. I didn't trust Zuko. He lost it all when he chose his honor over me and Uncle. I didn't know him anymore. He wasn't that same person he was in Ba Sing Se. I looked down at the dagger in my hand. The sharp silver blade shined in the light. I was going to do something drastic. Something that could have me killed. I didn't have any second thoughts because I would rather die than be dishonored by Zuko.

* * *

I'm back...

I hope you guys liked it.

I'm sorry that it was late, but my computer wouldn't let me go on .

A few days ago I fell down a flight of stairs

And its been hard typing because my shoulders really hurt.

I'm just glad to be alive and to have this chapter in.

Please. Please. Tell me what you _think_, and tell me your _predictions_.

Til next time

- Alec


	52. Chapter 2: Silence

Chapter 2: Silence

This seemed to be my only hope. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I needed to defend myself, but as I held the dagger in my hand I started wondering what I was going to do. I had my weapon and I had my target, but how was I going to play this out? I turned back around to close the desk drawer, but as I did I moved too fast. I felt my eyes wander left and right and the room began to spin. My legs buckled underneath me, and I couldn't stop from falling forward. I crashed into the desk, but held on to the dagger. The desk saved my fall, and slowly I was able to get up. I clenched my eyes shut but my head wouldn't stop spinning.

_What just happened?_ I thought to myself. One second I was fine then the next everything was spinning. I took a deep breath trying to stop everything. I placed my arms on the desk and pulled my body up. One foot at a time I was standing. Slowly I opened my eyes, and the room stopped spinning. I gazed over to my right hand that securely held the dagger. _Never give up without a fight. _I wasn't going to. No matter how I weak I was, I wasn't going to give up without a fight. Without cutting myself I put the dagger back in its sheath. I took my hands away from the desk, and hooked that dagger on to the back of my pants. That way when I needed it, it would be easy access.

I was about to start looking through other drawers when I heard the large door opening. My eyes went wide, and I felt my heart skip a beat as Zuko opened the door and came in. He looked paler than usual, and he turned his head back and forth as if looking for something. It only took him a second to find me. His amber eyes were filled with sorrow as his eyes caught mine. My heart felt like it was being stretched in different directions. I felt my stomach flutter, but I wasn't sure why. I was angry but also very frightened.

"Alec," He said as he took a step forward. I was cottoned mouth as I took a step back. He looked so different. The armor he wore made him look taller, but also stocky. If I were really paying attention I would have been able to tell he was really conflicted under it all. At that moment though I wasn't paying attention and let my eyes make my decisions. What I saw was an intimidating Prince that could have anything he wanted from me. He continued to take steps closer until he was only a yard away from me. He was only three inches taller than me, but I felt like he towered over me. I quickly moved back.

"Alec. Please. I'm not going to hurt you," He begged and began walking closer. My heart was racing in my chest, and my hands inched closer to my back. Every footstep echoed in my head, and it only got louder. Zuko finally stopped when he saw that I wasn't walking away. If I could I would run, but I was frozen in place. He took this as an understanding, but what he didn't understand was what was going to happen next. He carefully reached out to touch my shoulder, but that's when I attacked.

I took the dagger from my behind my back. I quickly took the sheath off. I jumped back and held it in front of me. Zuko was startled by my actions and moved back. His eyes were wide at the silver blade that was swiped in front of him. I steadied myself in to the best fighting stance I could take. I turned to my right hoping to have an easy way to attack. Zuko held up both of his hands in surrender, but I knew him. He never surrendered.

"Put down the knife," Zuko told me softly. His voice was gentle yet held a bit of edge to it. My hand shook violently, and my legs were ready to buckle underneath me again. Silence filled the air. I glared at him. I would have attacked but my eyes were playing tricks on me. One second there was one Zuko and the next there were three. I blinked to set my vision, but in that short time Zuko sprung forward. He reached for the dagger in my hand, but I moved back. I swung my weapon back and forth trying to strike him, but he grasped my wrist.

I fought back and held on to the dagger with an iron grip. Zuko was trying to pry my fingers off the handle. He kept coming closer and closer which caused me to go back.

"Let go," He told me through his teeth as he grabbed my hand. I shook my head violently back and forth. I clenched my eyes shut, and began to hit him with my other fist. That's when I felt Zuko wrap his arm around my waist. He pulled me close to his metal covered chest. I keep him, but the armor was too thick to feel anything. I lost my balance and fell backwards. I was expecting to fall on to the stone floor, but instead I fell on to the crimson sheeted bed. Zuko's body was tangled in mine, and he fell with me. My eyes snapped opened when I felt a body on top of me, and I began to scream.

I forgot the knife and let it slip from my fingers. Zuko quickly rolled off of me as soon as he saw what happened, but I was still screaming. Even as he got off I kicked him, and moved to the other side of the bed. Zuko wasn't coming after me though. He wasn't trying to chase me or hold me down. Instead he got off the bed and walked backwards. The dagger was nowhere to be found, and I was hyperventilating in fear. The room was spinning again, and black spots came into my vision.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I swear I won't," Zuko said, but why was I going to believe him? Was it because of the sincerity in his voice, or just so I could fall in to another trap? My almost bare chest heaved up and down for breath. I stared at him with big eyes. I didn't know what to do.

"Please. Say something," He begged. I hadn't said anything at all. The only thing he's heard was my scream, and my silence was tearing him apart. I couldn't form words when I saw him though. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted answers to my questions, but nothing came out. My adrenaline had not gone down, but I was calmer.

"Alec?" He called out, but I didn't do anything. He began speaking again, but all I saw were his lips moving; saying words I could not hear. I felt like I was going in to a haze. I furrowed my brow in concentration, but everything was going blurry. Zuko was trying to say something but he stopped. The last thing I saw was him running towards me before I fell forward in to the dark.

* * *

No one's POV

"Where is Alec?" Aang asked as he looked between his friends. Only five minutes ago he woke up from passing out on the deck. All the information given to him was confusing, unbelievable, but most of all insane. He tried to keep up, but it was too much to handle. Water Tribesmen walked around in Fire Nation uniforms on a Fire Nation ship. Even Sokka walked around in the uniform as Katara and Toph walked in crimson cloaks. His head was spin at the fact that he didn't know anything. He had so many questions just to fix this problem, but he was still dazed from waking up.

He couldn't process any given news. So he let his eyes wonder; trying to understand things on his own. Slowly he went through a list in his mind of people and things. Appa was there, and Aang thanked the Spirits he was. He wouldn't know what to do without his ten ton friendly bison. That's when he turned to his friends. Katara was right next to him. She held him in her arms and he liked it. In front of him sat Toph and Sokka on a wooden crate. He knew something was missing, but it didn't hit him until he realized it was one of his friends.

He couldn't find Alec and where. He looked around for his Fire Nation friend, but she was nowhere in sight. He remembered back to when he was at the South Pole. She had come from nowhere wearing a Fire Nation uniform. He didn't recognize her at all. She said once that she liked wearing the uniform. So he thought she was walking around in one, but if she really were then wouldn't she be sitting with Sokka and Toph?

As soon as Alec's name was in the air everything changed. Silence was all Aang heard and it confused him. He first looked to Katara for an explanation, but she looked away. She didn't know what to say. That's when he turned to Toph. She was silent, but Aang could see the hurt and sadness on her face. Something bad happened he knew that, but when he looked at Sokka his suspicions were confirmed. Words could not describe the raw emotion on his face, but they could try.

Sokka stared down at the metal of the deck. His ocean blue eyes turned to ice yet burned with a malicious fire. He shoulder's tensed, and hands balled into tight fists. His knuckles turned white from the pressure, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too distracted by thoughts that no one else could hear, but him. It was better left that way. He knew Aang was going to ask about her, but he couldn't stand hearing it over again. He couldn't stand hearing the details Katara gave to him and everyone else, but he knew he was going to hear it again.

"Where's Alec?" Aang asked again. Katara looked up and in to the eyes of her friend. Who was she going to explain? How was she going to explain the last airbender other than him was taken? Taken by the enemy that wanted all the airbenders dead. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder, and Aang truly began to worry.

"She…She was taken Aang. In Ba Sing Se when we were escaping she was shot down," Katara answered.

"What? How?" He asked. He barely woke up and his mind was a little too slow to take in the complete shock.

"I'm not sure, but when she didn't make it out it was too late go back," Katara informed him. Sokka's mind was swarming with thoughts of the alternate ending. The what if Katara had gone back? What if he hadn't told her to go with Iroh and Aang? What if he were with them? There was no way of knowing now that he didn't have her.

"Do you know what happened to her? Anything?" Aang asked quickly. They all asked this question. Either to themselves or out loud, but no one wanted to believe the most realistic answer. Especially Sokka.

"She might be dead," Toph revealed. Her voice low and mournful. This was the answer no one wanted to hear, but the answer that was most realistic. Everything went silent again until Sokka stood up. His fists balled to his side, and his jaw set.

"She's not dead!" He yelled. All his emotions were coming out again. Only this time it wasn't in the privacy of his own sorrow.

"She could've escaped! What if she's looking for us right now!?" He shouted. Sokka was getting loud, and a lot of the men turned around to look at him.

"We don't know, Sokka," Katara tried telling him.

"Then what proof do you even have that she's dead?" Sokka demanded. His outburst shocked Aang and Toph in to silence, but Katara tried to calm him down. She stood up from her spot and faced her brother. The raged expression on his could have scared anyone. She was the one in the beginning to suggest that his best friend was dead, and she had the explanation.

"She told us. Months ago she told us what would happen if the Fire Nation caught her or Aang. They would kill them. I'm sorry Sokka, but I don't think we can save her this time," Katara said while trying not to cry. Sokka's blood ran colder than the South Pole, and the tears in his eyes stung. He remembered when she told them. He had been so worried that she wouldn't make it back to them after she set a different trail for Azula to follow. He remembered hugging her and telling her to be careful.

He remembered her arms around him when he left to go visit his Dad. That was the last hug he ever gave her. He failed again. He couldn't protect her, and now her fate was out of his hands. Everyone stared at him as a single tear ran down his face. They all felt the pain. It was like losing a sister. They all loved her, but Sokka loved her more than a sister. She wasn't his crush anymore. Those feelings left long ago. He loved her, but he never had the chance to tell her.

* * *

Zuko stared at Alec as she lay on his arms. Her eyes were covered by her eyelids not letting him see the stormy grey that hid behind them. Gently he moved a curly strand of hair away from her face, and cupped his hand on her cheek. The bruise under her eye looked brighter as the sun light from the window shined on her. There were multiple bruises. One on her cheek and some on her arms; along with a busted lip. Zuko had no idea who did this but he wanted to hurt them. Whoever caused these bruise would have been executed if Zuko knew who made them. He tried not to think about it, but his angry was only fuelled by the dark marks on her neck. Someone tried to kill her, but they didn't succeed.

Her skin was paler than usual. Her hair was flat and dry, and she looked horrible. She looked sick. It looked like she lost an unhealthy amount of weight, and Zuko thought his eyes betrayed him at first. Did they even feed her? It didn't look like it.

Zuko felt so guilty for all of this. He made a mistake. He thought he was doing the right thing by siding with Azula, but after he did he knew it was the wrong thing to do. Uncle Iroh had defended the Waterbender, the Avatar, and Alec. Then he watched as his girlfriend and the Waterbender were making their escape. Zuko wanted her to leave. If she wasn't going to side with him she might as well escape with her friends. He turned his head away expecting them to be gone, but then his sister shot her down. The blue caught his eye before he turned his back, and the most horrifying sight was in his line of vision.

He would never forget that gruesome sound of her head slamming into the rock, and the sound of his sister's laughter. He could've collapsed to his knees at the sight of her motionless body, but he didn't. He was frozen instead in shock. His Uncle was also horrified by the sight. There was no way she could've survived the fall and impacted. She was like a niece to him; family. Azula reassured Zuko that she was alive, but Azula wasn't reassuring with her cruel smile. It wasn't until they got back to the Fire Nation twelve days later did Zuko finally see Alec alive, but in the worst state he had ever seen her.

Now she was his. At first he couldn't believe it. His father gave him the last airbender, but he wanted her broken in to nothing. Zuko couldn't do that. He would never do that. Even though she was his, he would never hurt her. He was going to explain to that to her when he came in to his room, but she didn't listen to him. The raw fear in her eyes tore him apart inside because it was him she feared. Then she tried to attack him. Zuko had no idea where she found the knife, but she did and she was going to use it.

He had to disarm her, but in the end he fell on top of her. He could still hear the scream she let out. It was loud, and ear numbing. His eyes widen in realization of what she really feared. She thought Zuko was going to dishonor her. Didn't she know him enough to know that he would never do that? He had quickly gotten off of her, but the fear only increased. He began apologizing, but she turned as death pale and collapsed. He had caught her before she fell of the bed and on to the stone floor.

He held her for moment to make sure she was okay, and relaxed when he knew she was. He didn't want to let her go so he held her close. He held her in his arms in relief that she was alive. _Azula always lies. _He thought when Azula told him she was alive. He didn't believe her, and now here she was in his arms. He could've held her longer, but he needed to get her on to the bed. So he put one of his arms under her knees, and the other one behind her back; carrying her bridal style over to the other side of the left side of his bed. She was very light weight, but that was probably from all the weight she lost.

Carefully he set her down, but took a second to look at her. The bottom of her pants was singed and the only thing covering her chest was her bindings. Zuko turned around and walked over to the large dresser that held most of his clothes. He took out a long sleeveless tunic, and a pair of black pants. They were his clothes which were big for her, but that's all he had. When he got the chance he would get her some of her own clothes that way she wouldn't have to wear his. As he made his way back he set the pants at the foot of the bed, and opened up the shirt.

Zuko was about to put the shirt on her when a thought crossed his mind. How would she react to having a different set of clothes on when she woke up? She would freak out with conclusions of her own, and most of them would end with Zuko touching her. He took a step away from her and slapped his palm to his forehead. He couldn't be stupid he had to think things through. Maybe he should wait until she woke up. No one was expecting him to be roaming the halls or to be with Mai since he had _other_ things to do.

_Mai!_ He forgot about her. He hit himself again. On the way to the Fire Nation Zuko spent most of his time on the ship's deck. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but Mai his childhood friend was always around him. She wouldn't leave him alone, and it irritated Zuko to no end. He didn't know why she was doing that until he got to the Fire Nation. Once he got his father's acceptance Ozai told his son what he expected, and one of those expectations were marriage. Ozai had arranged the marriage of Prince Zuko and Mai while they were on sea.

That explained all of Mai's strange behaviors. She knew about the arranged marriage, and she didn't tell him. She accepted her fate, but Zuko didn't. She was his friend. There was no way he saw her more than that. Mai had tried to get his attention one night and by doing so she tried to kiss him. Zuko had dismissed her actions by tell her he was going to his chambers.

He already had a girlfriend, and it wasn't her. His heart was leading down a different path that didn't lead to her. It led to Alec. He felt happy when he was with her. He felt normal, and not like the hated Prince everyone saw him as. She made him a different person because when he was sick she was there. Not only in the same room, but in his dream. When he had the dream about two dragons making him choose he didn't know what to do, but then she was there. Alec stood in front of him in a white dress look at him with the most loving smile he had ever seen. She bore the blue tattoos he saw the Avatar where, but it looked right. Like she was meant to wear them. It made him forget about the two feuding dragons next to him, and stand.

She had told him to come, and he began to walk to her. He answer was clear and he chose her. He thought his sight was set, but then the blue dragon attack her. Zuko yelled at her to run, but she was consumed in blue flames.

He regretted everything he did to get to this point, because he couldn't take it back. Zuko thought he could restore his honor while keeping his Uncle and girlfriend, but he couldn't have both. He should've known Alec wouldn't betray her friends. She had more honor than he would ever have.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what to do from this point, so he sat down at the edge of his bed looking at Alec. He was lost and he had no idea where to go. What was he going to tell her when she woke up? What was he going to do? More importantly could she ever trust him again?

She didn't wake up for four hours. Zuko was getting worried. He debated wither or no to bring a healer, but he didn't want to leave her. He even thought about having a servant do it, but just as he got of the bed she moved. Alec had no idea where she was. She couldn't remember anything as she woke up. All she saw was the crimson pillow under her head. Her finger tips curled slightly and a pained grunt escaped her lips. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration as she tried to blink. There was an open window in her line of view and the light was over powering.

Alec placed her hand in front of her face to deflect the shine, and slowly moved back. _What am I on? _She thought as she noticed the unusual surface. She put her hand on the soft mattress and pulled herself up. _Where am I?_ She asked herself as she looked at the red pillow under her head. Nothing made sense until turned her head and saw _him_. Everything prier from fainting came back and she started panicking. She quickly sat up and moved back wards until her back touched the board behind her.

Zuko saw the rising fear in her eyes again and took a step back. He held up his hands in hopes that she would understand. She was putrefied though. The fear frozen her and she felt like she couldn't move. Zuko saw her hesitation to attack, run, or do anything and saw this as a good chance to explain.

"I'm sorry. Please. I'm not going to hurt you," He told her like he from the beginning, but only this time he already had a plan for what he was going to say. Alec's heart beat was going a mile a minute, but she heard what he was saying.

"I never meant for any of these to happen. I can't do anything about it, but I promise I won't lay a hand on you," He said with full sincerity. Alec stared at him. She knew he was being sincere, and she wanted to believe him, but something inside told her not to. She couldn't trust him after everything he did, but as reality set in she realized she was going to have to see him every day. She wasn't sure if she could handle that. Just looking at him was bad enough. She felt like she her heart was melting, freezing, being torn and stretched. Even though she told herself she couldn't trust him it didn't stop the feelings that accrued when she saw him. She wanted to beat him to a pulp, have him hold her, tell him he was a horrible person, cry to ease the confusion. Instead she nodded her head in understanding.

"We're going to be together for a while. It might not be comfortable, but I'll leave you alone if you want," Zuko felt the tension and looked at the window. It was already sunset. It was time for dinner, but they weren't expecting him. He looked back at Alec, and then at the set of clothes at the foot of the bed.

"I got you a pair of clothes. They might not fit, but it's all I have right now. I'm going to bring extra sheets so I can sleep on the floor. The bed is big enough for three people, but I don't think you'll want to _sleep with me_," He explained, and as the last words came out of his mouth he caught the double meaning. Alec on the other hand didn't. Zuko furiously shook his head not knowing she hadn't.

"No. I mean sleep in the same bed as me. I'm not…" He was going to start rambling and he had to stop before it got far. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stopped himself. "I'm going to bring dinner. You must be hungry. While I'm gone you can put on the clothes."

Alec nodded her head again. Zuko didn't understand why she was so silent, but he didn't push her. He already did enough damage. So without another word he walked backwards until he touched the door handle. He wasn't sure leaving her alone was the best idea, but he needed to give her space. Alec watched as he walked out the door, and let out a breath. She got off of the bed, and examined the clothes. They were big, but they would do. She didn't want to wear them, but she had no chose. Everything from now one was going to be for survival. If that meant wearing Zuko's clothes, and being around him then so be it.

Alec ate on the bed while Zuko ate on the desk. Not a word was said. When Zuko had come back with food he also came back with sheets and an extra pillow. He brought one tray with various foods and tea. Once he set the sheets at the end of the bed he found Alec sitting where he last saw her in his clothes. He smiled but tried to hide it hoping it wouldn't creep her out. After that he set the tray in front of her. She just looked at the food debating if she should eat it or not. Zuko thought it was because he was standing there that stopped her from eating. So he took his plate and went over to his desk.

Still she wouldn't eat it until her stomach won. Alec wasn't really sure what she was eating, but it tasted like the best food in the world. Her hungry was being subsided with every bite, but she didn't eat fast. She knew it would only end badly if she did. So she ate little by little. There was a lot of food on the tray, and that was because Zuko put it there. She knew she lost a lot of weight from only eating a small bowl of rice a day, and sometimes not at all, but she wasn't going to get it all back in one day.

When she was done she left a lot of food uneaten. Now that her hunger was calmed she felt like her eye lids became ten times heavier. She blinked, but knew she couldn't fall asleep yet. Zuko say as she stood up and walked over to the fresh new sheets. Alec picked them up and walked over to the left wall.

"You don't have to do that. I'm going to sleep on the floor," Zuko told her, but she didn't stop. She set the thick sheet on the floor as a mattress, and placed the pillow down. Zuko didn't try to stop her. He didn't want to stop her from anything. He was going to give her as much freedom as he possibly could. Once Alec was done she laid on her make shift bed, and pulled the light blanket that she found in the sheets over her.

Zuko kept his eyes on her as she eased in to the bed she made. Her back was turned to him though, and that's all he saw. He saw her body move up and down in a steady motion, and he let out a breath. He wanted to tell her something before it was too late, before she went to sleep.

"Alec, I know I did something wrong, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I still like you a lot, and everything in Ba Sing Se was real. Every kiss meant something to me. I understand if it doesn't to you anymore, but you mean something to me," Zuko announced and Alec caught every word. She wish she hadn't either, because everyone added to her confusion and pain. Zuko couldn't see her face, but if he did he would have saw the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Hello beautiful people!

Thank you for being patient. I needed to fix some plot holes.

So I loved all your predictions.

I put a little Alekka in here even though it wasn't fluff.

I do feel better from the fall. So yay! ^.^

The songs I listen to while writing this were

_Echo - Jason Walker_

_When She Loved Me - Toy Story_

If you re-read this while listening to these songs you'll understand what I felt. XD

I know this is a long author's not so I'm going to wrap it up

(P.s. I love it when you guys ramble on in the reviews)

Til next time

- Alec


End file.
